Raising Trouble
by Sunshine Temple
Summary: The Return: Book 3 Sequel to Betrayed Consequences. Ranma is settling into her life as demon mom to a brood of succubae. The senshi are dealing with a group of former Soviet Combat Cyborgs trying to assassinate Usagi. The the mercenary company WIC is now bringing in the Canadian Special forces and training them up. Meanwhile secrets in Usagi's and Ranma's families start to emerge.
1. Chapter 1: Client Demonstration

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 1: Client Demonstration

Formerly: Reequipped and Repulsed Part 1

"Alright, it's time; everyone get dressed," Ranma idly said, standing up inside the partially reconditioned Quonset hut. Most of the holes had been patched, and the blood had been washed out.

"You heard Mom," Nariko ordered before closing her eyes and shifting her own clothing. Her skirt and blouse morphed into a bodysuit reminiscent of their training clothes but a bit thicker with some rigid inserts on the arms and thighs. Heavy, armored, tall boots appeared, and fingerless gloves formed.

Over the bodysuit, which went from neck to wrists to calves, a vest with the inset plates on the front and back, which were modified slightly to allow for wings, shifted into sight and was followed by pleated skirting. Each mid-thigh pleat held another armored plate and was articulated to maintain mobility and coverage. Hair was pulled back and helmets appeared with connected headsets and radios.

"Check the electronics. I want to know if they... summoned properly," Major Saotome said as she walked among her granddaughters checking the fit of the armor. "How's the bodysuit? I want to know if they breathe enough."

"It's fine," Nabiki pouted.

"Normally Kevlar doesn't allow moisture out, but your..." Nodoka shook her head. "I just want to make sure this magic isn't messing things up."

"We've tested this. We trained in these; we ran in them; you made sure we got sweaty." She moved her hands to confirm that her knives had shifted back with her.

"I want to be sure," Nodoka stated. She had now turned to Misako and was checking the quick-release on that girl's vest. Nodding with satisfaction her eyes went down to the gun in the demon's hands.

"Is Sasha okay?" Misako asked, handing over the grenade launcher.

"At least we don't have to deal with ribbons anymore," Akane smirked as she stretched her shoulders a bit. "Is my tail clearing out the back fine?" she asked Nariko.

Her mate nodded.

"Well, those researchers keep saying that the Pattern-Y gate we captured over half a year ago is giving them lots of new ideas. If they can produce a teleport jammer that's compact then they would have antennae that need protecting," Nodoka explained.

Ranma blinked. "A reinforced Kevlar bow?"

Nodoka shrugged. "You're the one that insisted on skirting. Would a bodysuit be that much harder to transform into?"

"We're already cheating the Senshi magic enough," Ukyou said, adjusting her HSMG. After she finished she moved on to the sidearms mounted in their thigh holsters. "You look good in that," she smirked, noting Akane's annoyance at her own weapon.

"I'm just happy I finally qualified on the annoying thing."

"Blame Mother for coming up with the requirements, or would you rather be outshot by an old man?"

"I don't think Colonel Edwards would like that," Nodoka cautioned. She frowned and knelt down to check out Nariko's boots.

Ranma chuckled. "I think he'd laugh. The man was holding back. Don't worry Akane, it took me just as long to qualify for my handgun too. Now turn around." Ranma then checked Akane's wings, making sure they were clear of interference. "Any chafing?"

Akane sighed. "No, I'm fine. We've been training with these things for over a week."

"The improved plates only came in yesterday. Remember the trouble the extra weight gave you?"

"That was only when I landed," Akane growled.

"Yes, the extra weight is all up top," Nodoka warned. "It's heavy stuff. I wanted an armor to deal with knives, teeth, tails, claws, blunt trauma, rifle rounds, shrapnel, napalm, magical napalm, beam weapons of various types." She listed off. "The standard WIC insert plate was a great start, but you girls can handle more weight than any human, as long as it doesn't interfere with your flying."

"Yes, our legs can carry more than our wings," Nabiki reminded as she checked Misako's back.

"We can't make it too thick or it'd be too bulky, but still you girls should be happy sets came as fast as it did."

"Odd, I thought you already had those plates on order from my armor," Captain Jarvis noted as she entered the Quonset.

"Yes," Nodoka admitted. "And it's not bad for a prototype, but it is a bit weak in crotch protection and the extremities are a bit looser too." She looked Eve over with a critical eye. "And are you okay sitting this one out?"

"I kinda like my role in this demonstration," Eve said as she smoothed out the hem of her dress uniform's skirt.

"I'm afraid they want me to change too," Nodoka sighed.

"I think your helmet improvements have real potential," Eve countered. "It was a real pain to have it shift in flight. However, I'm not sure of using our horns to help stabilize them. Yes, the padding dampens most blows, but..."

"I could always use a stronger elastic." Nodoka frowned. "And why do you fight with your horns out? Isn't that just a big vulnerability?"

"They help with our senses," Ranma said. "Having your horns in is like going out with your ears muffled."

"Well, hearing damage is common on the battlefield," Nodoka said.

"It's harder to feel others without them," Eve added

"You would know if it's that important. Your senses do make Pattern Scanners and night vision systems superfluous," Nodoka admitted. "That reminds me, did your radios... summon correctly?"

The broodlings nodded.

"I'm still amazed that works," Eve noted.

"Why not? We can change our clothes at will, add in that Senshi transformation, and shifting our armor makes perfect sense."

"What about weapons?"

Ranma shrugged, "The pistols and ammunition come in fine; they fired on all the previous training sessions. We even got the summoning time down."

"Sasha didn't, but I'll work harder on it." Misako swore.

"Nothing wrong with my blades," Nabiki said, her hands once again going down to the knives at her hip. The possibility of losing them in the... wherever that her clothes went, was disconcerting.

"I couldn't get my sword to vanish with my uniform," Nariko sighed. "Though if I link it with my armor transformation, will I be able to summon it independently?"

"I can do that with my guns," Ukyou reminded. "Well, my pistols, not this guy," she said hefting her newest gun, a technically compact, bull pup semi-automatic that fired a custom 17mm by 65 mm round.

"Yes, Morgan can't make hers vanish either," Eve admitted.

"Well she does have the biggest gun," Ukyou said, giving a sideways smirk to Misako.

"By length, not caliber," Misako hissed under her breath.

Eve smiled thinly. "Are you ready?"

"Oh? Are our guests getting restless?" Ranma asked.

"Quite the opposite. They're getting bored. Perfect time to give them a bit of a show."

Ranma grinned. "Is Morgan in place then?"

Eve's eyes shined. "Oh yes."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Sergeant Olsen Brummet, Joint Task Force 2 shifted in his seat. The serenity of being so close to Algonquin Park was mitigated by the... detail put into this training facility. The level of destruction in the various vehicles, buildings, and bunkers was realistic enough that he was certain they had actually been blown up.

On the upside, that meant a chance to do some actual live fire training was worth dealing with some Yankee defense contractor.

Another bit of... professionalism was the minefield that was marked out. An irregular section of churned dirt was marked out by several flags; there were even a few vehicles set inside the area. That would certainly pose an interesting challenge. He chuckled looking at one of the vehicles. "Looks like the Americans have a sense of humor," he said pointing to Corporal Green.

Lily Green looked out at the burned out vehicle. "Huh... they actually got the color right. Poorly done dummies though." She noted looking at the numerous mannequins in camouflage and holding prop weapons positioned in many of the vehicles and trenches.

"Well, it's not a big deal to know that blood dries brown, but splashing some around and then washing it off, that's a nice touch." Olsen chuckled.

"It sounds like you're looking forward to playing in this training setup, Sarge."

"They certainly put a lot of work in it, and it's a break from our normal training," Olsen looked forward to some of the officers in the front row. Their presence was expected, since this had to be an expensive project. "Heck, they actually burned down a building and destroyed a bunch of tunnels," he said pointing to the hill in the distance. "It looks like they've been training artillery before us."

"That's the rumor." Green nodded.

Olsen looked up to see a non-descript man in a grey uniform and sunglasses walk up to the lectern in front of the rows of seats. Olson raised an eyebrow.

A ghost of a smile crossed Stillwater's face as he looked at the military personnel before him and their rippling interest and curiosity. "I appreciate your patience in waiting. No doubt, I'm sure you've heard the rumors. Your superior officers were quite terse on describing this mission."

Stillwater's eyes darted to his watch. "You all volunteered for a pilot program centering on a new style of training. That is the truth. Now I'd like to show you what you'll be training for."

Olsen's attention focused as several of the vehicles were gutted by explosions, one after the other. The last of the flat blasts was followed by a series sharp cracks, and another group of explosions. These were larger and more frequent; he immediately recognized 40mm grenades, which fell around the trenches and the burning vehicles. For a split second, Olsen smirked.

Then his eyes widened and his jaw began to slowly lower at what happened next. Later on he would try to organize the events into a coherent timeline. A group of figures in battle dress darted out of a nearby forest. Then a helicopter flying at treetop appeared and dropped a group of what Olsen first assumed were paratroopers. However, they fired as they descended, were too low for parachutes, and had... wings.

After this, events degenerated into an orgy of precise violence. The troops landed and proceeded to literally tear into the targets. Some of the damage was being done by bullets of a ridiculous caliber, each round blasting heads and torsos apart. Some was done by claws and tails that seemed to slice through the dummies, and some by various blades and thick purple beams. In one moment, the attack ceased and the attackers spread wings, lifted off the ground and flew just over the trees before dropping out of sight.

For the first time since the initial shots, Olsen blinked.

Stillwater pushed his sunglasses back up his nose. "Ladies, Gentlemen, we are Willard International Consulting. Our mission is the protection of humanity from various non-human and paranormal threats. What you just saw was the Fifth Non-Human Task Force, and yes, they are demons."

The Commander of Canadian Special Forces Command got up from his front row seat. "Commander Stillwater is correct. Our government hired them to provide combat and training assistance with the ongoing troubles we have had recently."

Olsen stared. He had heard the rumors but this was... He looked around at the other soldiers in his platoon. There was the expected mix of shock, curiosity, and disbelief.

"You have all volunteered for the training part," the Canadian officer remarked. "You are the best we have. Your work in Iraq, Peru, Bolivia and Nepal have shown this. You know that the world is darker and more violent than your countrymen admit that it is. The mission hasn't changed, just the enemy. We need you."

Stillwater kept his face neutral. That was not his preferred style of encouragement, but it would do. "And now Captain Jarvis will tell you about one of the enemies you will face."

Olsen watched as the older WIC... officer stepped aside and a woman in a dress uniform consisting of a grey skirt and blouse stepped up to the lectern. Olsen's appreciation of her rather pale body was interrupted by him noticing several projection screens quickly being erected.

"After several years of research the Company found a way to classify non-human entities by the energy patterns they give off. What are considered demons fall under Pattern-D," Jarvis made a motion and another agent turned on the three projectors. "And this is what they can do in a real battle," she said as the screens filled with gouts of blood and torn bodies. The footage was grainy and often poorly shot, but it showed enough. The quick messy violence was occasionally interrupted by slower but more gruesome footage of screaming humans being slowly eaten. There had been decades of footage in the WIC archives to choose the best from.

"Why am I showing you soldiers, women and children being killed and worse? So, you'll remember. If you lose, being eaten alive is what happens if you're lucky." Captain Jarvis narrowed her eyes.

"Pattern D's have the physical advantage over humans; this variety included. They are stronger than you, faster than you, can see better in the dark than you can with NVGs, can smell you dozens of meters out, have claws that can slice through bone, tails that are like a chainsaw crossed with a blender, fangs that hopefully will just tear your throat out, and fully functional wings. And they can throw balls of self-igniting napalm."

Olsen tore his eyes away from one of the screens and looked at the blonde woman. She was quite the looker, and gave a nice distraction from the gore.

"Now comes the good news. Humanity learned long ago not to fight on purely physical terms. Weapons, intelligence, counter-intelligence, strategy. This is where we come in. We have the weapons, ammunition, armor, and equipment to fight Pattern-D's and other NH's. More importantly, we can teach you how to fight them. How to use humanity's advantages to beat them."

Olsen looked past the screen to the left to see a few people in grey uniforms wheel out some horizontal barrels mounted waist high on platforms and carrying a few unmarked crates. He turned back to the speaking blonde, still glancing over to see what kind of equipment was being setup. This whole presentation was getting a bit "cute".

"We'll be splitting up into modules and starting with a more one-on-one introduction. After some refreshments, we'll start familiarizing you with some equipment and give a brief overview of the global NH situation, and local threats," Captain Jarvis said as she stepped down from the lectern. "If you'll all get up, please."

After Olsen stood up, he froze. One second the Jarvis woman was standing there, the next wings, horns, and a tail appeared. As the demon smirked showing her sharp teeth, Olsen concentrated. Aside from the... extras she did not look very different.

It was simply that earlier, the chalk white skin, pointed teeth, and killer body did not seem... odd. It was only when all the demonic extras were added in did it look odd in retrospect.

"This is another important lesson," Eve said as she adjusted her wings slightly. "Many NH's can pass as human. You need to be careful that the pretty woman next to you won't disembowel you." Her face brightened. "We're going to fire up the grills; so get some refreshments while we assign your groups."

Olsen and Lily followed the rest of their platoon to the drums which turned out to be charcoal grills and the crates which were coolers. "That's a pretty sick sense of humor they have here," she said eyeing the large amount of meat being staged onto a table near the grills.

"We've seen stuff like that before. Remember that camp we found in Nepal? The bad guys' supplies were cut off and it's not like they planned on returning the hostages," Olsen causally said as he fished out a soda can.

"It also gave them some entertainment," Lily added. "Great, so we can cannibalize and rape right up there with the worst hell can offer. Go humanity."

"Damn straight! We can be total bastards because we want to. Not because we have to. That's what gives us the edge. If this is the worst they could show us..." Olsen took a sip, casually enjoying the caffeine. It was not as good as the medication used for missions when they had to stay awake, but it was not like he needed waking up.

"We are Special Forces. I'm pretty sure the spooky mercenaries know all about us," Lily said deliberately turning her gaze slightly in the direction of their superior officers chatting with the WIC officers.

"And we just wanted to make sure you knew all about us," a voice behind them stated.

Lily turned around. "Very quiet approach. I mean Olsen kept looking around. Demon right? There's the wings, but I don't want to assume." Green composed herself.

The demoness smiled.

Olsen's head simply threatened to split apart as he ginned madly. Want in his eyes, he stepped closer to the demon. "That's an Mk 19.. with a shoulder stock," he said almost reverently. It was amazing that she could even work the action on the thing. The statement drew the attention of most of the other Canadian troops who all turned to Misako and Olsen.

Misako beamed with pride. "Yes."

"And you shot that thing standing," Olsen said with ecstatic glee. "Damn, how do I sign up?"

"Are you sure about that?" Lily asked. "Isn't it odd how there's only female demons in the Fifth?"

Olsen shrugged.

"Look at her, her hair's perfect, too perfect for having just worn a helmet. She's got great makeup. Even her uniform is pretty!" Lily waved her arm around. "They're all beautiful. There's a word for demons like that."

One of the demons, with red hair and violet eyes, warmly chuckled as she cut her way through the crowd to them. "You're right. We're succubae. Physically, we're not the strongest Pattern D. Our real advantage is that we can easily pass as human, that and our adaptability."

Lily had to keep herself from stepping away from the redhead, despite the demon's diminutive height. "Mimicry. Sometimes predators evolve to look like its prey. That way the prey doesn't realize it's being hunted."

The redhead chuckled. "Good. Keep it up and you'll do well here." She held out her hand. "Ranma Saotome, Special Company Contractor."

Straightening her stance, Lily grabbed the demon's hand, with what she hoped was a lack of hesitation; it felt normal, if a bit smooth. "Corporal Lily Green, Joint Task Force Two."

"Sergeant Brummet," Olsen nodded, tearing his attention off of Misako's gun. Seeing the other succubae walk up, he let out a low whistle. They all carried some type of large sidearm strapped to their waist. Based on the magazine girth, they had to be double-stack, Olsen guessed some type of fifty caliber, possibly used in a Desert Eagle.

One of the new girls, like Ranma, carried just a sidearm, but the rest carried a very pleasing mix. Olsen was reminded of the chocolate samplers he would get as a child. There was a wide variety, but the boxes were too small to do anything but whet his appetite. It was one thing to see them in a demonstration; it was another to see them up close. There were a pair of giant knives, a sheathed sword, two guns that looked like the sullen, hulking older brothers of the FN P90, and lastly, being shouldered by another diminutive redhead, was a sniper rifle that looked like something Barrett engineers would make on a drunken dare.

It looked like it started out as a normal anti-materiel rifle, but, like the rest of the Fifth's weapons, it was increased in size and power. The barrel alone had been lengthened until the rifle was longer than its user was tall.

"I should be finding my team," Ranma said as she excused herself and walked around the crowd of special forces busily talking with the rest of the brood.

"She seems... " Brummet looked at Misako trying to gauge her reaction. "... in charge."

Misako chuckled. "Oh?"

"There were seven of you in the attack. Captain Jarvis was up here playing human. Your sniper was God-knows-how-far-out giving cover. Of the seven there, I recognize all your weapons. Now only two types of people just use sidearms. Officers not in the fight, and those that don't need 'em."

Lily nodded. "Given how she fought, and the way you defer to her, she's both, right?"

"Clever, clever humans. Shouldn't you be scared that we can eat you?"

"Nah, people don't give neat presentations and refreshments for their food." Brummet shrugged. "Besides, seeing these weapons makes up for it."

Misako looked at Brummet's eyes to make sure his lustful gaze was at her gun and not Morgan's. "Shouldn't you at least be looking for your demon instructor?"

Lily let out a slow sigh. "You're her, aren't you?"

Misako smiled. "The two of you being together just made my job too easy. So where's Giddings?"

"Cordell?" Lily looked around. "Oh, he's over there with Tahnee."

"So, how long have you been with WIC?" Lily eventually asked as they walked to the other side of the small crowd.

"Few months," Misako said as she got her own beverage and eyed one of the steaks that had just been tossed onto a grill. "Before that I was part of an 'evil' brood," Lily saw the demon roll her eyes, "and before that I was in the Assembly of Man."

"Assembly?"

"Bunch of losers who pretend they're knights and priests and fight demons. They thought that just because they had some powers they could take on WIC and us," Misako laughed to herself.

"They didn't like WIC working with demons." Lily slowly noted. Demons being real was a bit more believable than one of the most bland defense contractors actually being a premiere private military corporation. In retrospect, it made sense. The best cover for a spy was someone too dumb to be a spy. "What happened to them?"

Misako raised her arm and swept it over the destruction that surrounded them.

"You're holding our orientation at an enemy base. An enemy base in our country that you wiped out."

Nodding, Misako gave another little laugh. "And people say WIC doesn't have a sense of humor."

Olsen stopped. "And you were a part of this group of pretend knights and priests?"

Misako nodded before ducking aside to drag Corporal Cordell Giddings over to them. "Good, that's all three then."

Cordell's eyes widened at the demon's face but then took on a measured cast and eventually narrowed. "Oh, man I'm starting to wish I had flunked that psyche exam."

"I thought we were the failures." Olsen drummed his fingers. "I mean, it's like they picked the most unstable, amoral, anti-social, and just plain weird batch of JTF 2." Almost all of the of female soldiers in JTF2 were picked, constituting ten percent of the new unit. Women infantry, especially woman Special Operations personnel tended to be a bit ... strange.

Cordell looked at the burned out mountain top and shattered tunnel entrance and gave a slight cough.

"In other words, we were selected for being the least religious, the least attached to family, the unmarried, and those that have half a chance of accepting a world with demons and other freaky monsters."

"It's a good thing our military's not lacking oddballs then," Cordell noted. "So what did all this? I'm guessing there was artillery and something with sub-munitions dropped. Unless these... Assembly right? Unless these assembly were so stupid to put a minefield over their own line of retreat."

Misako tapped her chin. "Well, they are that dumb."

"Okay, blew the tunnel then? That concrete's pretty chewed up."

Misako simply smiled.

Olsen paused and recalled how the crowd parted for a certain demon, unconsciously "That Ranma Saotome lady."

Misako shifted the hand she was holding Sasha with. "Not by herself. Good eye, Cord. WIC opened the door with an MRLS strike. The AOM was staging their own attack and was caught off guard. Over a dozen vehicles and a hundred troops were killed right then."

She inhaled and closed her eyes as if savoring the memory of a pleasant meal. Disquieted, Olsen was certain that was exactly what she was doing.

"That killed half of them, everyone outside. Then WIC encircled the base and kept them bottled up. Sharpshooters picked off those that tried to escape," Misako said as they walked among the burnt-out wrecks.

"Then Ranma blew open the door and you girls went into the base to finish them off," Lily surmised.

Misako gave a frown and shook her head. "And you were doing so well," she said, disappointment dripping off her words. "No, we stayed out and intercepted anyone that got past Mother."

"One demon. One demon went into a bunker complex and killed a hundred people?" Cordell asked.

"It wasn't a hundred," Misako waved off. "Wasn't even eighty. I think they got it at seventy-eight before Forensics Section ran out of unique parts to count up."

"Wait? That redhead's your mother? Wow, you girls age great," Olsen added.

Misako paused, appearing to think things over. "Well yeah, but no. We're about same age."

"That's related to how you used to work for a... religious demon hunting group, but are obviously a demon?" Lily proposed.

"I'm a demon now," Misako stated.

"And that evil brood, that's different from the current thing you have, with Ranma," Olsen added.

"Fine, yes I was human," Misako sighed. "It's not a big deal."

"People can be turned to demons; like vampires?" Lily asked.

"Not like vampires!" Misako's eyes flashed. "Vampires are pitiful spirits that reanimate their old bodies. Little more than fancy flesh-golems that figured out how to build more of each other."

"So, vampires are real too." Olsen sighed. "Why don't you like them? They taste bad?"

Misako ignored the joking tone. "Yeah, they're a waste of perfectly good meat."

"Perfectly good meat... humans?" Cordell started to wish that he had pretended to be a bit more normal during that exam.

"You saw the videos," Misako sniffed.

"I thought that was demons in general, not like - you guys specifically."

"If it makes you feel better, Pattern D's taste way better than humans." Misako rolled her eyes.

Cordell stared at the demon.

"And, Ranma's your mother, in charge of the brood?" Lily asked. "So, WIC hires a group of demons and starts giving you armor and special weapons."

"Sounds like a good deal. You get food, money, and great toys." Olsen's eyes went to Sasha again. "How do we sign up?" he asked with a bit of a smirk.

Misako raised an eyebrow. "Don't disappoint in battle. Do that and Mother may make you a deal."

Olsen paused, both at the insult to his combat ability and by the apparent seriousness of Misako's statement. "That's what happened with Capitan Jarvis?"

Misako gave a slight nod.

"I guess... I mean if you can look great and use giant guns. I mean that'd appeal to a certain type of woman," Lily slowly allowed as they looped back around and returned to the... party. She saw everyone in the new platoon had split off with their demonic... instructors.

Chuckling, Misako shook her head as they walked. "It has a certain appeal, yes. WIC's smart too. They took in mother when she was alone and unsure. They did the one thing no one else did."

"Being?" Cordell asked.

"They didn't try to screw her. They played it straight, earned her respect and built up trust. Ruthless, clever bastards." Misako smiled smugly.

"And now her brood's the jewel in WIC's little demonstration," Lily noted.

"What about you?" Misako's gaze went between the three soldiers. "Can you handle this? Answer honestly, though I'm not sure what'll happen to you if you quit after hearing all this," she added, with a toothy grin.

Cordell was the first of the group to reply to the sudden question. "Well, we've got no idea what we're up against, but that's what the training is for. Someone obviously thinks we should be doing this, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Or we could be sacrificial lambs, set up to show that even the best our military has to offer just isn't good enough," Lily cautioned.

"Good." Olsen's grin threatened to split open his face. "Fighting monsters? That's pretty damn scary, but spite? I can get behind that; I'm all for proving someone wrong. We'll do it, and we'll pass your training."

Misako smirked. "Good enough."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Her HSMG across her lap, Morrison leaned onto an oak at the periphery of the clearing. As she told her story, she looked at the troops that had somewhat reluctantly sat down facing her. "And then I was wounded in an ambush and turned. Since then, I've been training on how to use this new body. Questions?"

"There's actually a program to turn guys into female demons?" Sergeant Billy MacDowell asked.

"It was this or die," Morrison reminded, gently.

"It doesn't sound that reliable... in execution. You only get 'saved' if you get wounded and are dying and a... friendly demon finds you before you die," Willkie Bishop clarified.

Morrison gave a slight nod. "That's why there's just two of us."

"That sucks," Corporal Jon Jones said, finally speaking up. "I'm just glad you're normal. Some of the rest are pretty..."

"Intimidating?" Morrison asked with a raised eyebrow, once she got over the amusement of being called normal.

"Yeah, that redhead and the blonde of-" MacDowell froze, remembering who had turned Morrison.

"Yes, Mother can be quite scary."

"Ah," MacDowell looked at Morrison's gun. "what's the story with that gun?"

"Willard Munitions 17S. WIC custom Heavy Sub-Machine Gun. It fires a 17 by 65 mm cartridge developed specifically for this project. Double column horizontal magazine with a forty round capacity. It weighs nearly twenty kilograms loaded," she said handing the weapon to MacDowell.

The special forces trooper grunted a bit. "Damn, why don't you just use a fifty cal machine gun?"

"It was too long."

MacDowell looked down at the gun he was holding and then back up at Morrison. She did have a point, weight aside, it was a compact weapon. "Still... isn't this overkill?"

"Sounds pretty good to me," Bishop said.

"It's too heavy," MacDowell frowned at the gun and handed it to Bishop.

"And the kick is something else," Morrison said a bit of concern forming. As long as she could keep them talking, they'd at least start working through this.

"I can imagine. What're we going to use," Bishop asked.

"Depends, the 9 x 19mm of your MP5's is passable for some uses. As you know it's compact, good for inside buildings. Give the ammunition the right loads and you can do some real damage."

"A lot of what we're doing is counter-terrorism?" Bishop asked.

"Pretty-much. Most combat is fairly low intensity. Most NH's don't want anything to get too public. Their primary safety lies in anonymity."

"So, it's like spies and terrorists with them?"

"Yeah just like spies, but with fangs, regeneration, super strength and a taste for human flesh," MacDowell's grin died when he turned to Morrison.

The green-haired woman simply laughed. "Ain't it the truth. Course, I don't know what human tastes like," she warmly said. It was good that they were starting to make jokes.

"Really? So, you don't eat people?"

"I've only had one combat mission as a demon," Morrison shrugged before taking her gun back.

"Ah, so we got the green demon," Bishop stated, noting the color of her hair.

Morrison frowned. There were jokes and then there were bad jokes. "Now your C8 rifle has similar stopping power problems. The old debate between 5.56 and 7.62 mm is pretty settled for NH combat. Stopping power is what counts. I suppose if you were on a long deployment being able to carry more ammo for the same weight would start to be the main benefit but..."

"I get it; these things won't go down as easy as a person," Jones said.

Morrison nodded. "Larger bullets also allow for specialized payloads."

"What, like hollow points filled with holy water capsules?"

"Holy water is an unreliable agent."

"Really? What does work then?" Bishop asked.

"Depends on the Pattern. Certain types of iron work well. Part of why this thing is steel." Morrison said patting her gun.

Bishop's brow furrowed. "In... case you have to beat a... fairy to death?"

"Don't see many Pattern F's these days, but if you have to use your gun as a club it might as well be one that doesn't break." Morrison stated.

"I thought it was to keep a 17 mm shell from blowing up the chamber," Jones noted.

"That too," Morrison nodded. "Silver affects some, particularly Pattern L, lycanthropes. White oak is good, if properly treated. There's also a few more esoteric metals and some caustic chemicals."

Bishop eyed the barrel to Morrison's gun. "With bullets like that you could have a whole sampler pack."

A chuckling Morrison peeled a cartridge off of one of her extra magazines and tossed it at Bishop. "There's your party pack. Even if the NH isn't weak to that mix there's still plenty of trauma and shrapnel."

Bishop inspected the bullet and brass; it was the same rough dimensions as a 12 gauge shotgun shell, but with a pointed aerodynamic slug. "Must be nice to have all this special equipment."

"That load's actually a downsize of an existing 20 mm grenade round."

Jones raised an eyebrow. "None of you carried that. Closest was that sniper rifle, but that was 25 mm."

Morrison smirked. "That's because the 20 mm grenade is a human weapon. The Heavy Armament Optional Gun or HAOG is the main weapon for a WIC trooper, though the A is often dropped. It's two guns in one. The lower assembly is a 7.62 mm carbine and there's an upper attachment with a repeating 20 mm grenade launcher."

Bishop raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like the Objective Individual Combat Weapon boondoggle you Yanks tried a few years back, and the South Koreans are workin' on now.."

Morrison gave a sympathetic nod. "With an even heavier rifle round for the under barrel. We called it a Hog for a reason. The gun was a total pig. They made it as light as possible but..."

"It was still carrying two guns," MacDowell laughed. "That's what it takes for that weapon to be practical? Inhuman monsters."

"Yup, it's a good gun. That extra firepower is real handy."

"What about missiles and rockets?" Jones asked.

"You all know the problems of launching inside a structure, which depends on the weapon. In close quarters, you have to watch out for who's behind you, but it's really nice to be able to shoot a Pattern D out of the sky, or blow apart some Pattern G's, ghouls, while they're still far off." Morrison rubbed her chin.

"Those are pretty standard. Sometimes we tweak the warhead a bit, but most of the time they're fine as is. Your existing training should be good for a lot of that. You'll have to learn some new tactics and targeting," the demon evaluated. "Also having support teams with general purpose machine guns or anything belt-fed or vehicle mounted isn't a bad idea."

"How will we know someone's a target?" MacDowell coughed when his comrades looked at him. "I mean when they're not being belligerent. How do we tell the non-humans from the humans? Heck how do we tell the friendly non-humans from the ones that want to eat our brains?"

"That's ghouls. Most demons prefer the liver, followed by the heart and the rest of the muscles. Marrow's good too, but hard to get. Of course, the energy from the body is a major source of sustenance but that is taken at the moment of death."

"A hungry succubus can render a body down to bone splinters and entrails in under half an hour. A brood can do it in minutes."

"Sounds like something we'll be learning," Bishop noted.

"Yes, you probably won't be exposed to the more... visceral knowledge of it. You raise a good point. Our Pattern scanners are reliable at detecting most NH's. That's what should worry you. That's why learning how to watch people and how they act is important too."

"Yeah, like if a vampire hires some human goons," MacDowell said.

"Exactly!" Morrison nodded. "And when dealing with mixed NH's it can be a real pain to sort out the friendly from unfriendly. We have some restraining equipment that can help. It also helps to look at the local registry. That'll give you an idea if there should be any friendly NH's about."

"Registry?"

"Yes, WIC keeps tabs on the non-belligerent NH's in our operational areas. Most NH's are just trying to live out their lives, keeping their heads down and staying out of trouble. They remember when mobs with torches would come hunting for them."

"And some get hired by the Company?" Bishop asked.

"It's honest work. Especially if you have certain... dietary needs."

MacDowell inhaled. "Yeah about that, you're a succubus now. So... sex means..."

"Yes, we can feed during sex. That's why we look like this." Morrison chuckled.

"Ah, and the gender stuff..."

Morrison sighed. "I was male, but it was this or going home in a box."

"Tough choice," Bishop muttered.

"Still, can't go home again," Jones noted. "Your family would notice another daughter, I'd bet."

"Yeah, that's the hard part, but I have a new family now."

"That's kinda creepy," Bishop stated.

"I am a demon," Morrison dryly stated.

"Sorry, sorry. So... brood thing. Sounds good for teamwork. You girls really worked well out in the field." Jones looked at the perplexed expression on the demon's face. "Is that just the training or, uh, can you read minds?"

Morrison raised an eyebrow.

"Like they'd tell the truth if they could. I'd keep that ability secret," Bishop said.

"No, we don't do that. We're really good at reading body language and smelling pheromones. But that's a real good point. It's a bitch fighting someone that can read your mind."

"What do you do? In that case they'd know what you were planning to do before you do it," Jones said.

"Best way is to stay out of range and kill them at a distance, or rush in and box them, so it doesn't matter that they know what you're thinking. What's worse is teleportation."

"That can happen?"

Morrison nodded. "Yes, some Patterns can teleport from location to location, others can simply pass through matter. Less tangible ones can do that. The rules of teleportation differ. Common limits on teleportation include range and/or frequency, but either way..."

"It's a major advantage for the enemy to have." Bishop blinked.

"Yes it is, that's why WIC spent decades developing technology to jam teleportation and honing tactics to fight enemies that can do it. The biggest problem is that without jamming there are no safe zones, as the enemy could show up anywhere and bypass any defenses."

"Nasty ambushes then. Also a lot of tactical material and personnel targeting. Strategic too," MacDowell said.

"And you don't want an NH to suddenly pop up next to you." Morrison summoned the claws on her left hand and flexed the glowing blades that appeared along her fingers and extended past them several inches.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"Not to be rude but... how old are you?" Master Corporal George John Pattison asked the short demoness.

Nabiki smirked. "That's a loaded question."

"This is why you English have such poor luck with women." Corporal Richard Bonhomme smirked.

"Then you must be a poor example of Quebequois romance," Private Sherrise Tahnee said laughing at Bonhomme.

Nabiki looked down at her watch. "So, you were recently transferred into the same unit?"

"It's that obvious?" Bonhomme asked.

"At least you don't seem to be too nervous."

"Oh please, arguing with each other is a way to diffuse the tension," Tahnee noted.

"You are half our age and can easily kill us." Pattison noted.

"And that's why you should always carry a gun," Nabiki dryly remarked.

"You weren't using yours." Bonhomme's eyes went down to the knives on Nabiki's hips.

"These?" Nabiki drew one of her knives and flipped out the foot long blade locking it in place. "Sixty centimeter reach, sharper than a razor, and when filled with demonic power can block energy blades and other insanity," she flatly recited from memory.

"Those aren't knives; they're short swords. That can fold" Tahnee added. "Better in close quarters then?

Nabiki nodded.

"And what are the blades made out of?" Bonhomme reached his hand out slightly, but then thought better. Trying to grab someone else's blade was not the wisest of moves. "The handles are... dense grain... nice glow... Cocobolo? That's used for fancy gun grips."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Right on the handles; no one else has guessed that. The blades are Dantite. The pair was built by Master Oskar Nishina and Major Nodoka Saotome PHD."

"Dantite?"

"Common name for a type of rare alloy of steel and something more... exotic. It's very good at channeling energy. It's toxic to humans. Especially when inhaled or exposed to blood," Nabiki explained with a cute smile as she closed the knife and slid it back into its holster.

"What's it going to do to us?" Richard asked.

Nabiki smirked. "Don't touch the blades and you'll be fine, and it'll only drive you insane if you try to channel energy through them."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It doesn't hurt my kind, and grandma and Master Nishina used glove boxes to make them." Nabiki shrugged.

"Wait... Major Saotome, she designed the other weapons too, and she's your grandmother?" Tahnee raised an eyebrow. "How long has WIC been planning this?"

"They are certainly well equipped," Bonhomme smoothly stated.

"Grandma was also behind our battle armor's design too," Nabiki gave an evil smile and went with it. "She's been a part of this project as long as mother's –well- been our mother, of course she's been training us since day one."

"And Willard?"

"Mother has their full support."

"See. That's what's wrong with our country. The Americans spend good money breeding demons, and what do we do? Try to bring back the green-eyed ferret. Merde." Bonhomme sighed.

Nabiki chuckled. "Canadians are known for their insanity too. Besides, Grandma and Mother are Japanese."

"WIC isn't some multi-national defense contractor but really a globe-spanning mercenary organization fighting creepy monsters?" Pattison asked.

"Sure."

"Just like all those movies and comics where secret agencies do just that. Ones that also just happen to have small teams of supernatural beings that also fight to protect humanity."

"I can think of worse marketing ideas," Nabiki noted as she frowned at one of her fingernails.

"You're saying WIC is behind a lot of the supernatural paranoia media out there?" Tahnee asked. "Conspiracies don't work that big."

"We would know; we've been part of enough," Pattison nodded.

"You don't need a conspiracy. There's a reason human myths have all these monsters. WIC just kept the ball rolling. Where do you think pulp horror got a lot of their ideas? Once this stuff is in the popular consciousness WIC had to do even less."

"I'm sure a swimsuit calendar would be a great way to raise funds," Bonhomme noted in a carefully neutral voice.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

"Just leak the right events? And assume people will read the subculture zeitgeist right? Huh... that's not a bad plan," Pattison admitted.

"It's also good cover whenever something unexpectedly leaks out." Nabiki smiled.

"Like how all those TV shows with US Air Force and Feds dealing with aliens coverup real alien encounters," Tahnee noted.

Pattison and Bonhomme looked at her.

"Oh come on. Aliens are real. Right there." Tahnee pointed to Nabiki.

"That's a demon, Private " Pattison stated slowly.

"No, being from another world: alien,"

"I guess Hell counts," Pattison admitted.

"She's right, we are from another place, but it's not Hell. It's the Succubus Homeplane. From what I've read Silvana, a big city over there, sounds like a pretty nice place, kinda like here. "

"The mangled earth of a battlefield that turned into a complete rout and slaughter?" Pattison asked.

"I meant the forest and trees."

"The succubus home world looks like Ontario?" Tahnee asked slowly drawing out each word.

"A bit, there's more trees, more mountains. There's a lot more wilderness, and some really big lakes."

"It's like planet Canada?"

"You haven't been there yourself?" Pattison asked.

Nabiki shook her head. "Born right here on Earth, mother and grandma too."

"Demons are... just another immigrant group?" Bonhomme asked.

"Well we're more violent, sexual, and aggressive."

"Eh, Quebequois then," Pattison said.

"Jealous," Richard smirked

"You were reading about this place?" Tahnee asked.

"Yes, our great grandmother sent us some books and a few other gifts when she visited."

"Like Dantite demon metal?"

"Good, perceptive." Nabiki allowed.

"And you're still in contact with your ancestors in the old-country," Pattison noted. "I'm betting demons don't have to deal with old age."

Nabiki smirked.

"What is WIC doing about that? Or are they chummy with elder demons too?"

"BlackSky found WIC to be rather impressive," Nabiki noted.

"Well, that's a nice feather for their hat," Pattison noted.

"The Company is feeling confident enough to show this project off," Tahnee said waving to the surroundings.

"It does show they know how to handle demons and the like," Bonhomme agreed.

"The Company is a business, so this must be good for business," Pattison said looking critically at Nabiki.

"It's not a coincidence that our official reveal is at the same event as your induction?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't think you guys are that sloppy," Tahnee noted. "No, this is just WIC showing that they've still got something we don't."

Nabiki shrugged.

"There is plenty of money to be made training and equipping the military," Pattison said.

"This is also a chance for you to prove you can handle this," Nabiki idly noted.

Pattison raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, a challenge," Bonhomme smiled.

"Great, why don't you get into an argument over who can make the biggest fireball," Tahnee sighed.

"Pyrokinetic?" Nabiki asked.

"Demolitions," Bonhomme stated.

"So you set bombs to kill unsuspecting people allowing the rest of your team to pick off the disoriented survivors."

"It's not our fault someone thought a fight was going to be fair."

Nabiki smiled "Good. So you are professionals. Remember that, NH's don't play fair, and if you try to fight by their rules you'll get eaten."

"All the non-humans eat people? Why?" Tahnee blinked.

"Well, some that don't need to eat don't. Really, it's because you guys are so plentiful, and have all sorts of good nutrients, muscle, energy, blood, souls. Very handy food source."

"What about other NH's? Or do they not have souls?"

Nabiki rubbed her chin. "Well some are just animated corpses, not very much energy there and the meat can be quite spoiled. Other species are edible enough but bland, and then there's the really tasty ones."

"Oh?" Bonhomme asked

Nabiki gave a wide smile. "Succubae are great. Amazing flavor and great nutrients and energy."

"But humans are the main food source." Pattison set his jaw in thought.

Her grin shifting to a more subdued expression, Nabiki gave a slight nod.

"And that's because we're more 'common' right? I guess eating your own kind is some kind of rare treat."

"Caliss," Bonhomme swore. "If you're gonna eat us at least _enjoy_ it! Nom de dieu de bordel de merde!"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "In the name of the god of the brothel of shit? I'm not sure an angel'd worship that."

"That's the literal translation. It's really just 'Goddamn fucking shit almighty!'" Bonhomme blinked. "Wait? Angels?"

Tahnee gave a slow wave at Nabiki. "Demons are real, why not angels?"

"If you're right, demons are less corrupting spawn from Hell and more aliens," Pattison reminded. "And what's the big deal Rich? If demons can be nice despite their reputation, why not angels?"

"Because demons make _sense_!" Bonhomme hissed. He paused and regained his composure. "They can manipulate our emotions, are stronger than us, live a lot longer, eat us, oh and they can turn us into more of them. So, it's perfectly logical that humans would make those myths around demons.

"Demons are corrupting, tormenting monsters. That's a perfectly normal reaction to a predator. What the hell are angels? Benevolent all powerful creatures that help humanity? In this world?"

"They're only a more better camouflaged predator then?" Nabiki idly asked. "If we're ignoring the idea that they're actual cosmological entities."

"Well are they?" Bonhomme asked. "You're the supernatural expert. Is there a species with feathery wings that cons humans into thinking they're here to save us?"

"At least a demon's honest," Tahnee agreed.

Nabiki chuckled and wondered exactly what test WIC had that measured skeptical cynicism so well.

"Honest to their true nature," Tahnee clarified. "Bonhomme's right. Angels sound way too good to be true."

"To the point, are there angels? And if so how dangerous are they?" Patterson asked.

"Biblically, angels, especially the arch angels are entities of considerable power and guile," Tahnee reminded.

"Planning a war on Heaven?" Bonhomme smirked. "Now there's a challenge worthy of our nation."

"We're already in a shadow war with demons. Isn't that WIC's stance?"

"Johan Willard's motivations when he founded WIC were simple. His family, his whole hometown was wiped out by monsters. Succubae understand vendetta."

"Is that why you fight on... our side?" Tahnee tried to hide her pause.

"Mother watched the various factions; she learned the history." Nabiki ran a hand over her blade's holster.

Bonhomme smiled. "She went with the winner?"

The demon tilted her head. "She realized _why_ WIC, why humanity, will win. There's a reason why we're such powerful fighters."

"You're using our technology, our tactics, our support."

"Humans are weak, because of this you learned that 'fighting fair' was a loser's game. One fit only for the complacent, for those that wish to stay weak, and for those that foolishly think they're strong." Nabiki flexed her hands.

"Your mother sided with the humans that chose to fight?" Pattison raised an eyebrow

"That's what you all did. You know how the world works. This is just yet another ugly secret war."

"At least we get another batch of cool weapons," Bonhomme said, dryly.

"Are angels real?" Pattison asked. "You didn't answer us."

Nabiki frowned. "There's been... reports. Occasionally something will pop up that sounds angelic. Something doing something cryptic."

"But that doesn't mean they're working for God." Tahnee paused. "Or even a species. The angelic look could just be a disguise."

"At least one of the 'angelic' sightings did turn out to be a Pattern V with a dark sense of humor."

"You don't know what they are, how dangerous they are, or if they're even real," Bonhomme frowned.

"Not all NH's are as clear cut as the succubae," Nabiki smiled.

"Isn't your species split between those that want to exterminate, forcefully feed on, peacefully feed on, work with, or ignore humanity?" Bonhomme rhetorically asked. The videos seemed to make that fairly clear.

"Yeah, pretty straightforward."

"I guess your motivations are clear," Pattison allowed.

"Makes me wish we were back in the Commando Olympics," Bonhomme sighed.

"Ah, Afghanistan, plenty of bullets and bad guys," Tahnee smirked.

"You just liked showing them what a woman with a gun could do."

"And you liked blowing them up."

"The boys on the M77 did most of the work." Bonhomme gave a Gallic shrug. Artillery was nice, but it often lacked the personal touch of something hand-placed.

"You guys aren't going to lack targets, but they won't all be assaults," Nabiki cautioned.

Tahnee sighed. "Peacekeeping?" she asked with exasperation.

"Worse," Nabiki smiled, once again showing her teeth. "Immigration."

"How does that work? I mean NH's don't exactly come from 'official' countries." Pattison said.

"That makes it simpler. The standard procedure involves registration and surveillance. Make sure there's not a rash of missing persons or the like."

"And if there is, the law enforcement side is much simpler?" Bonhomme asked. "Sounds fair, the innocent would have nothing to hide," he chuckled.

"Of course, you guys being 'official' may have more regulations to deal with. You don't have quite the plausible deniability that we do."

"Yes, independent contractors hired by a consulting company working for the government," Tahnee noted.

"Still the work will vary. The fights will vary too."

"Swarms of minions versus one or two powerful guys?" Tahnee asked.

"And any combination of them. Mother fought a brood that had a few dozen minions, one demon in charge, and the rest of us."

"Us?" Pattison asked.

"It happens. Mother rescued us from Mother Alexia, after she ate her," Nabiki quietly said. It was hard to believe that, aside from her and Akane and Misako, everyone else was dead. There were just so many, but it looked like Mother got them all.

"I'm guessing the ways to kill NH's vary too."

"Broadly speaking, no" Nabiki shrugged. "Just about anything will die if you destroy the brain. Failing that, dismember it and burn it."

"But there are more... elegant solutions?" Pattison asked.

"Not really, some chemicals are more effective on certain NH's, and of course the regeneration abilities vary between the species. When in doubt do as much damage as you can," Nabiki said her mood brightening.

"A woman after my own heart," Bonhomme said.

"Learn all you can from us, keep your eyes open, don't hesitate," Nabiki advised.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Jacob opened the lid and rotated some of the thick steaks. "You see, most people confuse grilling with barbecue. The difference is time and temperature." He looked over to a grill where Lieutenant Tendo was cooking some hamburgers and sausages. "Barbecue is much slower and a bit cooler. More work but it's worth it," he explained as he picked up a small container of spices and sprinkled them onto the slabs of beef.

"Not that there's anything wrong with grilling. Often it's the best way for a lot of meat," he closed the grill and looked up. "Oh, hello Miss Saotome. I was just talking with our guests."

Lieutenant Hanna Hill looked from the older man to the redhead. "It drifted off on a tangent though." She looked over to see the demons group a few feet away at a table where the cooked meat had been placed.

"Jacob will do that," Ranma said before taking a bite out of the hamburger in her hand. "So... how much longer?" she asked happily sniffing the smoke coming out of Jacob's grill.

Jacob grinned. "Not long."

"Good." Ranma's eyes went over the officers with Jacob before returning to her group.

"Intense," Major Wellwood Ellis Sifton noted.

"At least you maintained your composure," Jacob stated. "Though you'll need more than a poker face to deal with demons."

"They really can smell us?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, it's very well developed." Jacob opened a small ceramic container and stirred his sauce glaze. "Now I'm sure you've figured out why you're talking with me and not one of the 5th."

"There are more than twenty-seven of us," Hanna said.

"And we will have more people under our command than even Captain Jarvis," Sifton added.

"Jarvis' experience would have come close, that's why she's got your squad leaders, but you have a point. You and your auxiliary staff will have to learn the support, logistics, and command details of NH operations."

"And equipment which your organization can provide," Hanna noted.

"Yes," Jacob said, glancing at his watch. He still had a few more minutes before he could put on the finishing sauce.

"You're taking this rather well," Sifton noted, he looked out to the ravaged building at the summit of the charred hill. "You need us. What's... going on?"

"You think this isn't the status quo for us?" Jacob said with a ghost of a smile. "Perhaps."

"I think he's... happy," Hanna stated.

"I am cooking." After opening the lid he flipped the meat and started brushing the meat and ribs. "The D program and the 5th are doing well, too."

"Why is it the Fifth Non Human Task Force?"

"Why are you the Second Joint Task Force?" Jacob idly asked, closing the grill.

Sifton put his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Well, there never was a Joint Task Force One. We got the 'two' to add an air of mystery." Hanna sighed.

"My condolences. But it wouldn't have beent he first time a military has used a larger number to obfuscate force side. For the Company, this is the Fifth such unit, and two of the previous ones are still active."

"You have other Non-human teams?"

"Of course," Jacob mildly said. "But I wouldn't discount the psychological effects of your unit name. That's important."

"What are the key organizational differences?" Hanna asked.

"Our NH task forces tend to be more of a counter-terrorism role. Most of your operations will be within Canadian territory and short in duration," Jacob explained as he adjusted some vents on the grill.

"At least resupply will be easier," Sifton noted. "Though civilians will be a big problem."

"Secrecy's another concern," Jacob nodded.

Chewing her lip, Hanna looked around. "The steaks are almost done, right?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the demons are back, all of them."

"They like meat." Jacob shrugged before stepping over to get a platter.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Hanna asked.

"The only change to draw them is that the meat's being cooked. They didn't need to wait if they wanted raw," Sifton said in a carefully even voice.

"Just because you're a cannibal doesn't mean you can't appreciate good food," Jacob said as he started removing the steaks and ribs.

"What... kind of... meat is that?" Hanna reluctantly asked.

"Are you prepared for me to answer?"

Hanna blinked. "Well it's not like I've eaten any of it."

"Those steaks are too thick to be human," Sifton snorted. He grew up in rural Alberta. "The ribs are the wrong shape too."

Jacob smiled. "Yes, the shape is quite distinctive, and it's not like I'm cooking sausage. Good, fresh meat's difficult to find anyway, even harder to get experience in cooking it."

"A joke?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's the truth," Jacob shrugged.

"It's important to keep the troops happy?" Sifton's voice was strained.

"Morale is vital." Jacob stated.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Vosem walked up behind Galina. When the older girl did not respond, Vosem coughed politely.

Closing her hand, Galina turned to her subordinate. "Have all the pods checked out?"

Frowning, Vosem nodded. "They're checked and ready."

Smirking, Shest looked up from her work. "The little chatterboxes still work?"

Vosem shot the diminutive girl a glare. "No shipping damage."

"Shame we can't do a full test," Shest muttered.

Galina looked over to Arisha with a raised eyebrow. "We'll see." Arisha allowed.

"Any progress on your side?" Galina asked Shest.

Shest pulled up her display. "I've got plenty of data," she bit her lip, "and the results aren't good."

"Their jammers work against our abilities?"

She gave a slight nod. "But the pulse idea does hold promise." Shest coughed. "Testing will be problematic, worse than Vosem's little friends."

"Don't blame those pods on me," Vosem glared. "Besides, they'll do their job."

"The pulse would alert the mercenaries... prematurely," Arisha frowned. "What are the chances of it working?"

Shest shrugged. "I can make the pulse powerful enough, but I don't know what kind of redundancy systems they have."

"If I were them I'd have a backup system powered off and ready to kick in," Arisha noted.

"I can deal with that," Shest assured. "The problem is this won't be subtle. They'll know about it."

"Keep up the work," Galina said, looking over Shest's notes. "See if you can find a less brute-force method."

"We're not a blunt instrument," Arisha noted.

Galina raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of blunt instruments..."

"I've made the calls."

"Got anyone interested?" Galina asked.

"Any Bulgarians?" Vosem chuckled.

"When will Dve'nadtsat, Sem, and Desyat be back from their recon?" Vosem asked.

"They were ordered to keep their distance?" Shest quietly asked.

"Just to look." Arisha reassured. " Zaika's up to something."

"You mean the Princess is actually planning something?" Vosem smirked. "That why you're making the calls?"

"It'll take time to make all the arrangements," Arisha said.

"Good," Galina looked at the girl's frowns. "We need to be prepared. We've been watching the demons and the Company. They're the real problem here, not Zaika."

"I wouldn't discount Zaika's green-haired guardian. I still haven't figured out what power she used to stop Svetlana," Shest stated.

"Magic," Vosem dryly noted.

"Yeah, but what kind?" Arisha asked.

"They have power," Galina warned. "But they lack training."

"Meiou is training them," Shest reminded.

"With mixed results." Arisha looked out the window.

Galina went back to looking at her fingers as they flexed. "In general they're getting better, but the magical girls are still keeping their distance from the demons. That makes me suspicious. It's too obvious."

"You think they're pretending to not get along? Make us underestimate their cooperation?" Vosem laughed. " The magical girls aren't that smart."

"Meiou is," Shest said.

"True, but Zaika's a good guy. That means playing fair, not tricking us."

"You really think we can count on her being that dumb?" Arisha raised an eyebrow.

Vosem nodded. "It's a safe bet."

"So? Zaika may be as pure as driven snow, but we know Miss Saotome and her Fascist Friend aren't," Shest stated as she got up from the couch and pulled a few bottles of juice out of the fridge.

"Unwitting bait?" Galina's eyes sparkled. "So, we're dealing with the kind of minds that'll use people like that?"

"Worthy?" Arisha asked.

"We'll see how the brood responds." Galina took the drink Shest offered her. "I'd be disappointed if they didn't make a good showing, but that would make the payoff that much easier."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Hearing the sound of a throaty engine, Usagi looked up from her menu and out the window to her left. The blonde smiled a bit as she watched the motorcycle park across the street and the rider pull off her helmet, revealing a long mane of crimson tresses.

"You're early," Ranma said with an amused smirk as she sat down across from Usagi. The redhead's nose flared as she took in the scent of the restaurant.

"And you're not surprised," Usagi said with a bit of a sigh.

As she picked up a menu, Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it was foolish of me to think I could surprise you." Usagi's expression turned to a smile. "It was nice of you to invite me out to lunch."

"I see we have a chaperone," Ranma gave a respectful nod to Setsuna who sat one table over, appearing to read the paper.

"It's not safe; I can't pretend otherwise," Usagi's tone was of reluctant resignation.

"One can't do it alone," Ranma's voice was sympathetic.

Setsuna wondered how much of that sentiment came from the social nature of succubae. As a species they did not handle solitude well; forced isolation was a sure way to drive a succubus mad.

Usagi looked to her left and could not spot any other agents or demons in the restaurant or outside, but that did not mean they were not there.

Ranma smiled, at least Usagi was trying. "Did I keep you waiting long?"

"Not at all," Usagi blushed a bit. "Setsuna wanted to be sure."

"If it helps, think of this as a working lunch," Ranma said giving Usagi a pat on the hand.

Usagi's reaction was cutoff by a waitress arriving and asking for their drinks. After asking about the specials Ranma turned to her companion. "Have you ever had BBQ ribs?"

The blonde froze, the cooking meat filling the small restaurant with a charred, primal scent, which only compounded the visuals in her head. At the very least, Ranma was eating ribs. Usagi was looking far off.

"We'll have two orders of pork short-ribs then." Ranma watched the waitress leave and almost immediately return with their drinks. "So why are you moving?" she asked after taking a sip of water.

The blonde's eyes went to Setsuna's. "I took your advice. I'm doing something," Usagi's expression hardened. "They think I'm spoiled, that I'm weak. Good."

"You're learning." Ranma chuckled. "Though they're going to know you've moved, and that it's to a better defended place, but you know they'll know that."

The blonde smiled. "I then remembered your plan in the helicopter."

Ranma blinked. Usagi had control over the one thing the assassins needed. "They'll be expecting something," she cautioned.

"At least it'll be where I'm in charge," Usagi stated.

Ranma leaned forward. "How can I help?" she quietly asked.

Usagi coughed at the eyes. "I'll still be going to school. Setsuna said staying in one spot all the time would be too suspicious and they'd probably try something else."

"They'd prefer to take you on the move," Ranma reminded.

Usagi hesitated. "Setsuna's planned for that."

Ranma slowly turned her head to the green-haired woman who just gave a curt nod. Smirking, the redhead blew a kiss and noted to get the details from Setsuna in a more... secure place.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Setsuna, but quickly blushed when Ranma turned back to face her. "I... I can do this, but..."

Ranma tilted her head and wondered if Usagi's tenuous confidence would become problematic. "But you want some help?"

"I'm not staying on some Company base," the blonde stated, her eyes hardening again.

The redhead's emotions played out. She wanted Usagi to be someplace safer, but she also wanted to see Usagi taking responsibility for shelf.. "Safe house? At least we could integrate defenses," she offered.

Usagi turned to Setsuna who gave a slight shrug. "That... depends. I don't want to anyone else to get hurt."

"I think the Company can handle themselves," Ranma lightly noted.

"I'm not disputing that," Usagi countered. "I've been doing this longer than you, and I've faced enemies far more powerful."

"More powerful, certainly." Ranma raised an eyebrow. "But were they more skilled?" she eventually asked.

"I did defeat the woman that destroyed the Silver Millennium."

Holding her tongue at the almost... haughty remark, the demoness paused. It was true. Usagi had defeated the very foe that had destroyed Queen Serenity's Empire. However, during the Fall the attack originated from Earth, while Usagi had to face an enemy that had to climb over a strong dimensional barrier. That counted for a lot.

Usagi blinked at Ranma's lack of response. "Anyway, two of them have been killed. You gave us copies of those Vatican files. We know their powers, we know their weaknesses, we know what needs to be done to take them down."

"That was from a couple kilometers away, and those files... had gaps. It's very different reading what the enemy might do and actually preparing to fight them. How far from you will they be during your plan?" Her question hung in the air as the waitress came in and served them their ribs with coleslaw and mashed potatoes.

"There's one more thing," Usagi said after the waitress left.

Ranma made an inquisitive noise as she sniffed the aroma wafting from their food.

"From what we know about their operations, it sounds like they're inexperienced too."

The redhead gave a little smile. "Oh?"

"I mean against magical stuff. From what the Vatican said, it sounds like most of their targets have been military, business, and other mundane things." Usagi looked her in the eye. "They might be operating just as blind as we are."

"Perhaps," Ranma allowed. "It could be the Vatican simply doesn't know about their supernatural missions, but it's a valid point. That may be a weakness of theirs."

Rapt, Usagi watched as the redhead picked up one of the ribs and neatly tore it off the rack. Ranma bit her teeth into one and quickly stripped the flesh off with an experienced efficiency. She licked the bone clean and then grasping it with her long fingers snapped it in the middle and began to suck out the marrow.

Bone still sticking between her lips, Ranma paused and looked at the staring blonde. The demon bit down, spitting the rib with a sharp crack.

"How is it?" Usagi asked, suddenly studying her plate.

"Not as good as Jacob's stuff," Ranma slowly licked a couple fingers. "But, he uses a dry rub as well as a spicier sauce. This is more tangy and obviously," her tongue darted out and cleaned the back of her palm, "a thicker sauce."

Eyes on her plate, Usagi reached out and tore some meat off the bone, splattering some sauce across the table.

"Good?" Ranma playfully asked as Usagi took another bite and started devouring the meat. Once the blonde was down to the bone she bit down on one of the ends.

"Owww!" she whined dropping the rib and holding her jaw.

"Do you really want the marrow?" Ranma asked.

"Well you did it," the blonde pouted.

"I can bite through a femur," the redhead said before trying some of the potatoes. "And I broke it in half with my hands first," she added.

"Yeah... sorry. It's good." Usagi stared at the mess she had made.

Ranma glanced over to see Setsuna's face hidden by her newspaper. "Fine..." she reached out and holding Usagi's bone, slipped it into her mouth, and cracked it down the middle.

Usagi stared at the offering in front of her. "Uh... thanks," she said taking the split bone. Tasting some of the marrow, her eyes widened.

Looking at the blonde, Ranma kept her face neutral. "It's an acquired taste... will you be okay?"

Usagi took a long drink from her glass. "Are you laughing at me?"

Ranma's face broke into a wide grin. "Yeah."

The blonde pouted.

"It's funny."

"I can eat it," Usagi glared as she picked up the bone.

"Better?" Ranma asked as a slightly green-about-the-gills Usagi put down the finished rib.

"Very good," Usagi said starting to pull another rib loose. "So what have you been up to? You missed school a couple days ago."

"Training," Ranma shrugged. "How about you?"

"I'm sure you know." Usagi raised an eyebrow. "We've got that move we're finishing up. So just more training? Nothing special?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow before going back to her ribs. "Hinting that you know something?" she eventually stated.

Usagi sighed before she took a bite of her meat. "I'm trying to be subtle."

"What did you hear?" Ranma asked while looking over to Setsuna who had put down her newspaper and was sipping at a mug of coffee.

The green-haired woman put down the cup, smiled a bit, and added some sugar.

"Has she told you everything she knew? She's not keeping anything hidden from you?" Ranma asked.

Memories of a long low-ceilinged room full of... tubes and Setsuna standing in the middle looking vaguely ashamed hit Usagi. "Yes, she told me," the blonde slowly said.

Ranma arched a thin crimson eyebrow. "I was talking about what I was up to. Has Puu revealed some dark secret to you? Something personal?"

Usagi turned to Setsuna. The green-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Well... no... it's not about her," Usagi admitted.

"So, there is something about her?"

"Yeah, but it makes a lot of sense, she would-" Usagi quickly closed her mouth.

"Learning to keep secrets are we?" Ranma smiled.

Mirroring Ranma's expression, Setsuna smiled to herself.

"I'm trying," Usagi pouted.

"I suppose I should be encouraging this," Ranma shrugged. "So what do you know?"

"You were north of the city, in that base you destroyed. It looked like there were other soldiers there, different soldiers."

Ranma gave a theatrical sigh. "Willard International Consulting is a defense contractor. They're supposed to do business with the military."

"And you're a contractor for them," Usagi stated.

"What I do is legal," Ranma chuckled. "Loopholes are useful things, so are lawyers, and monster-fearing governments."

"Privateers are legal too," Setsuna muttered.

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

"Pirates that have state sponsors, it makes their operations legal... in the eyes of one country."

"That would make you more illegal pirates," Ranma said. "Course I get piracy, that makes sense. Magical girls on the other hand..."

"Are you going to mock me?" Usagi glared.

"Sorry, was just a tease."

Usagi looked down at her meal. "Anyway... so you're training the military here? In what?"

Ranma smirked. "I think you can figure it out."

"Fighting monsters and stuff?"

The redhead nodded.

"Why?"

"You tell me," Ranma purred.

"You need more men? There's money to be made? The government's forcing you too?"

"All very good reasons."

"You're not making this easier," Usagi sighed.

"I'm a demon; you've gotta let me have some fun." Ranma coyly leaned forward.

Usagi blushed at the thought of "fun". "Okay... so it was done for a lot of reasons. Do you need the extra people? Are things going to be that bad?"

Ranma shrugged. "It's better to have too many allies than too few."

"So, what is going on?"

The redhead blinked and started to chuckle which built into laughter that almost became maniacal. "Setsuna didn't tell you everything?" Ranma asked after she regained her composure.

Usagi turned to the older woman. "You said you didn't know!"

Setsuna glared at Ranma.

"You're either incompetent or keeping secrets," Ranma grinned.

"I'll sort that out later," Usagi's voice was firm, despite the redhead's expression.

"Going to punish her?" Ranma asked. "Want to borrow any toys?"

Once again the blonde's imagination caused her cheeks to flush.

"That's the spirit." Ranma picked up another rib. "So, what about this new place of yours? You going to have a housewarming party?"

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Saturn flipped the sharp end of her glaive near the ground. "What do you think these guys are up to Usa?"

The pink-haired girl peered around the apartment. "Black robes, black magic. Standard bad guys. Why don't you ask our friend?" the Sailor Senshi asked, pointing a pink glove at the man whose neck was millimeters below Saturn's blade.

Saturn narrowed her eyes at the prone man. "Are you going to be nice? Or are you scared of a couple of little girls?"

Hood pulled away from his face, the man's bloodshot eyes seemed to bulge from his head. "Monsters!"

Saturn flicked her wrists with a brief sigh.

"Huh, so their bodies disintegrate," Usa noted. "Guess I owe you lunch."

Flicking some blood off her blade, Saturn tilted her head. "Momma and Poppa are taking too long."

"Don't tell me they're having trouble? These guys are a joke."

"Yes, your attacks can kill them," Saturn lightly giggled. She turned and frowned at the kitchen where a pantry door was torn off, exposing a passageway with a set of darkened, descending stairs.

"Go on, help them," Usa insisted.

"But we're supposed to stay up here and watch their backs."

"Then I'll stay up here," Usa said waving the Moon Rod.

Saturn raised an eyebrow at the small sparkly cylinder. Her skepticism was cut off by a large and wet sounding explosion below them. The Senshi of Death and Rebirth gave a curt nod and then ran down the stairs.

Alone Usa walked around the living room of the apartment, and gave the bookcase a passing glance. It seemed to be the standard mix of paranoid tracts and dark magic. The self-help and motivational books were a new twist.

She looked up to see a group of men cloaked in hoods, robes and shadows rush into the apartment. They carried meter-long rods of metal covered in glowing runes, and surrounded her in a third of a circle within a few paces of the pink girl.

"Oh, please. You're not scared of me?" She asked in a high-pitched but bored voice. Their hesitation and frankly the entire group's... stylistic tactics spoke of inexperience, at least in anyone real combat. "I'm tiny, an annoyance. You can take me," she assured, her red eyes sparkling. Faces obscured by their hoods the men silently leveled their oversized wands.

Usa took a few steps and eyed back at the stairwell behind her.. "We're going to use magic then?" she asked holding her rod.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

By the time Saturn crossed the flooded basement to get to the room where her parents were, the fighting was all but over. At least she managed to get there in time to use her glaive to help in the finishing move, and release all the captured energy back to the hospitalized victims.

It was then that she heard the high pitched shrieking. In a dark blur Saturn ran out of the basement with Uranus and Neptune at her heels. Bounding up the steps, Saturn could hear several loud thuds and a gurgling squeal. Once she got into the kitchen she stopped, causing the other two Outers to bump into her.

Surrounded by fallen bodies was Sailor Chibi Moon. In her hands was a plain broadsword about her height in length. The pink girl easily held the two-handed sword by a, too large for her, blue-grey hilt with a simple brass guard and an unadorned, but obviously functional from the ichors staining it, pommel.

The blade itself was a steel that only stood out by how much the black liquid contrasted the silver-white metal. Pinning one of the hooded goons to the wall was a long grey scabbard, with a few somewhat ornate brass fittings on the top.

"That wasn't you screaming," Saturn noted.

Switching to a one handed grip, Usa tried to wipe some of the black goo from her skirt. "How come when you kill these things they turn to dust, but I get covered in gunk?" she whined.

"That sword looks familiar," Neptune noted.

"It's Endymion's," Uranus said eyeing the blade.

"About time I got it back," Chibi Moon muttered as she pulled the scabbard out of the wall, and the minion. With a yelp she jumped back to avoid the body, and tripped over one behind her.

Uranus had to keep from chuckling, at least that much was the same, but at least it looked like hanging out with "real" warriors was starting to help the girl.

"You used your father's blade in the future?" Neptune asked as she helped the girl back to her feet.

"Of course," Usa said as she used her back bow's ribbon to clean the blade. "It's not like he was... alive."

"I'm sorry," Hotaru said, giving the girl a hug.

"Least you've got another blade to sharpen," Usa said as she slid the sword into its scabbard. She then flipped it over where a strap formed and pinned it diagonally to her back. The angle allowed it to go from several inches above her head to even with her knees.

"That is too long to keep at your hip," Uranus noted.

"Maybe we can spar, Aunty," Usa offered, her eyes sparkling.

"You seem... happy," Neptune noted.

"She's always bubbly," Uranus shrugged.

"I did get my-" Usa reached up to hold the handle. "- father's sword back. I've had a lot of memories with this thing." Her hand lowered and she sighed.

"From a future that may not happen," Saturn gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Usa sighed.

Neptune pulled a hood off one of the bodies. A vaguely reptilian face peered back at her. In parts the human skin had peeled back to reveal scales and other... changes. "Looks like the thing in the basement."

"What? Pretending to be human?" Uranus asked. "Corrupted?"

Neptune looked back to the dust filled robes that Saturn had made and the dust saturated water of the basement. She turned back to the fresher body and groaned in revulsion. The corpse had started to run and break apart, but the goopy chunks quickly dried and began to crumble.

"That's... not normal," Usa took another step back, this time looking down to make sure she did not trip.

"At least their plan was," Neptune said literally dusting her hands. "Drain a bunch of people, put them in the hospital, and collect the energy."

"But why the delay in their disintegration?" Uranus asked turning to Usa. "Did you use any magic? Or just bash them with a sword?"

Usa looked down, to better hide the ghost of a smile. "With the sword."

"Her magic attacks are weak," Saturn helpfully added.

Uranus looked at the dust-filled cloaks littering the room, then back to her lover. "Yes, I suppose that's what happened. Saturn, be more careful next time, don't leave her alone. Chibi Moon's still... weak in... magic."

"I'm trying to get better," Usa whined.

Uranus raised an eyebrow. "You just took out half a dozen magic lizard-men, kid."

"And without crying," Saturn happily added.

"That's my mother's power," Usa sourly noted.

"She... can hurt enemies by crying?" Uranus asked.

Usa nodded. "Yup, can take out people under basic possession."

"That's so... expected." Neptune flatly ended. "Look, there anything else? I think it's time for us to go?"

Saturn looked out a window. "One of our escorts is pointing to his watch."

"What?" Neptune looked out and saw a pair of... salarymen in bland suits and windbreakers standing in front of a grey van. A pair of crates slowly getting wet in the light rain between them, they were having an animated conversation, one into a cell phone and with his companion who rudely gestured using a hand holding a cigarette. Then Neptune noticed that the non-smoker had his free-hand wrapped around his opposite wrist, just below his watch.

"Guess the police are coming," Saturn said stepping back from the window.

"Why didn't they help?" Uranus asked.

"Do you want the Company to? I think they'd just get in the way." Neptune shrugged.

"It's creepy; they're not even trying to hide," Uranus said as they exited the apartment and started running up the stairs.

"Why would they? They're working with the Inners and Puu," Saturn said as they reached the roof.

"So why aren't they doing anything more than watch?"

"You have to ask for their help," Usa said, after they had jumped to an adjacent roof.

Neptune swiveled on the concrete of the roof and looked down at the younger girl. "And should we? What do you think?"

"Well... Aunty Ranma really likes them, and Mom... she gets their help all the time, but she's too stubborn to say it."

"Usagi... stubborn?"

Usa raised an eyebrow. "She's a romantic with an-all powerful artifact that grants her heart's desire, and she knows she's going to rule the world."

Neptune raised an eyebrow. "I can see what you mean."

Usa gave a nod. "Yeah, that's a problem."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Akane gave a slight murmur and leaned on her mother, as they lay on the couch.

"Happy now?" Ranma asked, wrapping an arm around Akane.

"I just wanted to spar," Akane yawned.

"Just before bed?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"You said we should constantly hone our skills," Akane remarked.

"And I'm sure making Misa-chan jealous wasn't part of it," Nabiki remarked as she stepped in from the kitchen.

"If that were true I wouldn't have bugged Mom after Misa'd gone to sleep."

Nabiki took a contemplative sip of her drink. "Maybe you're just incompetent at revenge," she said before sitting down on Ranma's opposite side and nestling in.

Akane pouted.

Ranma's chuckle was cut off by a ringing from the leather jacket over her unitard. She answered and her eyes widened. "I see. Arrange transport then."

"Who is it?" Nabiki frowned.

"What happened?" Akane asked.

"Nabiki, go upstairs. Tell the others to get ready. It's Jacob. Something happened at Usagi's place, the cameras cut out too."

Akane frowned.

"Okay, so what surveillance teams are in the area?" Ranma asked as she mentally recalled the layout of the Sailor Senshi's new domicile. It was a light industrial complex that consisted of a short office building attached to a small warehouse. Ranma had gone on a small tour of the place and had seen the surveillance images of it.

The building was set back on its lot, with groomed grass expanses surrounding it. The wards setup around it seemed thorough. It was not... poorly defended, but it looked like Ranma's concerns were warranted.

The rest of the brood came down the stairs in their armor and checking out their weapons. "What's going on?" Genma asked, following the demons down.

"Work." Ranma closed her eyes and in a flash her clothing shifted to her new combat armor. She walked over to Akane and checked out her back armor.

Genma nodded. "Good luck, then."

"Thanks," Ranma, still juggling her phone, gave him a brief hug. "Okay, anyone short of equipment? Ammo?"

"I'm fine." Ukyou checked her HSMG.

"I could use a bit more," Misako said with a grin.

"Right. Jacob, make sure there's some extra 40mm for Misa," she said into the phone.

There was a knock at the door. Nariko looked out to see the idling vehicle and a pair of agents at the door. She gave a wave and the girls centered onto the door. The brood left and piled into a Company APC.

Still holding her phone, Ranma turned to her sister. "What's the story?"

"Red Team trying to get some long distance recon," Eve said as the vehicle shifted into gear.

"Don't want to tip our hand early," Ranma nodded.

"We could have brought a van and had it pull into your garage," Eve stated.

"Too slow," Ranma said as she hooked up her headset. "You see anything Kas?"

In another vehicle several blocks distant from them, Kasumi picked up the transmission. "It's real windy but the Raven we launched is giving us something," she said, referring to the micro UAV one of her men literally tossed out from the top of the vehicle past the ring-mounted machinegun. "There's a lot of interference but it looks like part of the building's on fire.."

"It's an attack," Ranma frowned.

"Better to assume that than a house fire," Akane noted.

"We can't get a better picture," Kasumi said over the connection. "We almost lost the bird, and I don't want it any closer."

"Do the same for your vehicle," Eve cautioned.

"We're actually driving away," Lieutenant Tendo said with a light chuckle. "Shit, we lost the Raven." There was a wave of static over the connection followed by an explosion. I's volume muffled by the transmission. "-Attack! We are under attack!" There was a grinding noise and a dull thud. "We have wounded-" Kasumi's voice was cut off by a squeal of static.

"We've lost the signal, unable to reconnect," Maya Iverson's voice, almost reproachfully, said over the channel.

Eve frowned. "Trap."

Ranma nodded and gripped her wrist with her right hand. "Yes, they could have blown up her vehicle instead of wounding it, or they could have jammed her out before the attack."

"Lt. Tendo was three miles away from the Senshi residence. It's a fair diversion," Eve looked and saw the smoldering looks from Akane and Nabiki. At least their anger seemed honed, contained.

"They want to split our force, delay us and upset the rescue mission." Ranma closed her eyes for a second. "Fine. They got their wish," she smiled thinly. "Colonel Edwards. The brood is yours. I only need Nariko. We'll go to Usagi, that leaves the rest of you free."

Over the encrypted link, Jacob gave a thin smile. "Ah, I see our style's finally started to rub off on you. Happy hunting."

"You too." Ranma turned to her sister. "Do I need to explain myself?"

Eve chuckled. More than being the eldest daughter, Nariko was a good choice for a "wingman" "Not at all."

"Good. Find them; kill them," Ranma said.

Feeling a nearly physical pressure from the brood mother's violet eyes, Eve gave a quick nod. "Yes. You'll be out of radio contact. When do you want backup?"

"When you're finished," Ranma stated before going up to the APC's turret. After moving the turret operator to the side, her senses unfolded and she scanned the area. It was some comfort, though the enemy could have defeated that. Behind her, Nariko was checking to make sure her sword and equipment were properly stowed for flight operations.

"Right," Eve said, and the redhead squeezed over to a rear ramp door, and after opening it a tiny bit, climbed out. Wind whipping the compartment, Nariko followed.

Ukyou sealed the door. "What now then?"

Eve paused briefly. "I believe we have four teams available tonight."

"Immediately," Jacob assured. "More are coming onto alert."

"Good, send them three km west of the second waypoint from last week." Eve said. "Turning off radios now, they won't be reliable as we get in." Eve looked to the brood and the two human agents crammed into the transport. "We have two tasks: Rescue and elimination. Two groups, both with human support.

"Myself, Akane, and Nabiki with Gold Team and Blue Team will get Lt. Tendo and Red Team. Ukyou you take the rest and position them as you see fit."

"They're going to attack you," Ukyou advised.

"Yes, but that gives you the ability to locate them and cover us," Eve explained. "They may still assume we've split our force."

"Unless they broke our encryption in addition to being able to jam us," Nabiki said.

"Then they think we're messing with them." Misako chuckled. "Saying we're sending only two to rescue Usagi and then immediately reducing communications."

"True there's probably more of them at the Senshi's place. They just want to delay us; they want to kill Usagi," Akane growled.

"Meanwhile they expect WIC to muster in strength, do recon to get an idea of what's going on, and then strike with overwhelming force," Misako gave her gun an affectionate rub. "At least they're right about the last part."

End Chapter 1

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. DGC, J St C Patrick, Terra, Pale Wolf, Wray, Kevin Hammel, Ikarus, Jerry Starfire, and Mike Koos. Special thanks to Terra for coming up with the chapter title and Nadrek for finely sifting through this chapter and giving notes on the next one

Revision Notes: And here's the start of book 3. Yes the JTF2 troops started getting their training only this late in the story. And we see a bit of what the Outers are up to back in Japan and how Chibi Usa is handling things. Oh and blame Ellf for the title.


	2. Chapter 2: Strike and Cleave

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 2: Strike and Cleave

Formerly: Reequipped and Repulsed Part 2 i

Glowering, Ranma felt the remnants of protective wards tickling her extended senses. The damage was severe – fires and collapsed walls, including one section where it looked like the building had been cleaved by a giant axe. She could feel several life forms, a handful of pattern Silvers and some others but even with the extra help all she had was a... smeared and fuzzy picture of who was alive. It looked like the enemy could jam do more than radios.

Her horns were pained by few objects with stronger electromagnetic fields that were placed around the building. They were similar to some of the military hardware she trained against, but they were not on Setsuna's map. Gliding along, near the edge of her sensory range, she frowned. It looked like subtle was out. She made a motion to Nariko who was flying at her wing and the two split up.

Buffeted by high winds and a smattering of rain, Ranma folded in her wings, and rapidly plummeted towards the earth. The gutted cinderblock and glass structure grew rapidly in her field of view. It was isolated and had wide expanses ideal for defense, this cut both ways. Several of the electronic objects to her sides seemed to move. Since stealth was not an option, she decided on something that better suited her straight-forward nature.

Prepositioned above the building, black and violet orbs suddenly raced towards the earth. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the feed from four of the DarkStar Bursts as each slammed into a different turret gun.

A pair of the auto-guns that had escaped targeting began taking out some of the Bursts. Three orbs homed in on them and the guns fell silent. While this was happening a quartet of orbs dropped into the gash across the building and raced towards a pair of warm bodies.

At the same time, Ranma continued her descent. When she was a hundred feet up and pushing her wings at max decent velocity, the cloak of shadows that concealed her seemed to ripple and boil as brilliant violet flames consumed it to announce her presence. Twin beams of light shot up from the building, attracting orbs to their source. After they hit her flaming aura's hottest point, the leading edge, which was several inches below where she was, the beam wobbled and blinked out when Ranma felt the burst explode. A moment later, the violet streak slammed into the ground.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Kasumi pulled herself up and looked around the vehicle's interior. Her headset gave a distressing hiss, but more worryingly, they were upside-down and had wounded. She retrieved her weapon and righted herself, slipped on her night vision goggles, and looked out into the darkness. "Status?" she asked Gabriel who seemed to be in fair shape.

"Bruce's gone." Similarly equipped, Gabriel peered out of the windshield, looking past areas of spider-webbed glass, blood and the remnants of Bruce Trenton's jaws and teeth.

Kasumi briefly surveyed the scene. Trenton had been driving and took the brunt of it, next to him was Sophie Addison. Steven Deschain was over her and putting on clotting bandages and other first aid with a blank look; ironically Bruce was their medic. Lt. Tendo noted the chain Sophie's dogtags hung on; it was her decision, but time might take even that away from her.

"She's the worst off..." Gabriel said.

"Right, we'll go to that building, get in and hole up." Kasumi said pointing to a small factory close to where the vehicle had crashed. "Fritz and Steve take Sophie; the rest of us will cover."

Holding back her cries, Sophie was moved and her side door was manhandled open and Kasumi and Gabriel eased out with their weapons raised. It was ten meters to that door, and she doubted that the dark night would give much concealment, even if you added the rain.

Still, it was better than waiting to be killed in the vehicle. When they got to Agent Fritz Lang and the others, the two sprinted to the door which Gabriel broke down.

Kasumi turned around and faced back at the smoldering vehicle while Gabriel cleared what looked like a lobby. She frowned as Lang and Deschain crossed the distance to meet her. The enemy did not care to inflict further damage, for now.

After Sophie was put down on the relative comfort of the carpeted floor, Gabriel eased back over to Kasumi as she scanned the buildings that overlooked their damaged vehicle. "Honey pot?" he whispered.

She gave a curt nod. "I'd say so. The scanners aren't picking anything up, it looks like we're being jammed, and they didn't finish us off."

"They'll attack when backup shows up." Gabriel gestured with his off hand to the roof of a warehouse across the street and then to some of the trucks in a large depot next to it. "And behind the depot is that water tower; pretty good place to put a sniper. There's also the building we're in, and that's just if they'll attack close to this spot." As he spoke raindrops started to splash to the ground.

"Fritz, stay with Sophie and watch our backs." The enemy needed them alive, at least until any backup units were attacked, becoming the next round of bait.

There was the rumbling purr as a pair of armored vehicles in WIC gray raced down the street. Above that was came the whumping noise of helicopter blades. The vehicles started to slow down as they approached the flipped APC, and long silvery streaks flew towards them and exploded. The front of one was lightly damaged and the other hit the brakes hard and swerved.

Kasumi spotted the flashes originating from the warehouse above them and fired a few bursts from the rifle barrel of her HOG, while Gabriel supported with the 20mm grenade barrel. The helicopter's door guns added their fire to the barrage.

The turrets on the two armored personnel carriers opened up with 40mm grenades being marched over the roof, but soon enough there was a sequence of loud explosions and one of the gunners slumped over and was pulled inside.

"That's on our side," Gabriel hissed as he flashed a light at one of the vehicles, before being pulled back from the doorway by Kasumi.

One vehicle pulled to the same side as them and backed up to a small cinderblock wall. The ramp went down and a squad of agents rushed out. There was the familiar steady buzz of a mini-gun and a couple of the men went down but managed to be pulled back to the apparent safety just in the lee-side of the wall.

The helicopter's hull sparked as one of the mini-guns raised its aim. The flying machine twisted and dropped in altitude, its own guns returning fire until it dropped behind a building. From there, it pulled back and seemed to get out of range of the surprising ground weapons.

The enemy guns stopped. A couple of seconds later, Kasumi felt her tension ease, slightly.

The more damaged of the two APC's pulled forward, turned and then went straight back into the lobby door, which shattered when the door to the vehicle slammed down. Kasumi gave a slight of sigh relief. It was small consequence that the other agents were pointing guns at her. "The interior's secure, as it stands," Kasumi stated as Akane and Nabiki came out of the vehicle and gave her a reassuring smile before splitting up and checking the adjacent rooms.

"Casualties?" Captain Jarvis asked as she quickly stepped off the ramp, followed by the rest of the agents in the vehicle, save for a couple who, despite the obvious target it would be, were using it as a makeshift pillbox for just a bit longer.

"Addison's bad. Trenton's dead," Kasumi looked past to see that Speirs, the vehicle's original gunner was missing a portion of his skull just under the front of his helmet.

Eve nodded. "Akane, Smith, Lang, link up with what's left of Blue team. Get casualties back here first. Then you'll form our Southern flank," she said as she walked over to Sophie. Eve knew who had signed on to the D program and could sense the life fading.

Kasumi frowned. They seemed trapped and the Black Hawk sounded like it was pulling back. It probably had been damaged. All in all, things did not bode well. It looked like the trap would only grow, ensnaring more agents.. However, her men were still firing, and it sounded like there was still some life left in Blue Team.

Kneeling over Sophie, Eve turned to Kasumi. "I'm sorry but your ex-girlfriend couldn't make it Lieutenant, she's stuck with her eldest."

Shouldering her gun, Kasumi allowed herself a smile as she eased forward. So, that was that. It was nice to see the brass' priorities. Out of the corner of her eye she caught an explosion of napalm as Akane cleared an alleyway.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

As soon as the first turrets went offline, Galina modulated the jamming signal to alert the Diversionary Team. They had to finish the job. The jagged pain at her side reminded her that these enemies were not without teeth.

Dve'nadtsat called. It was redundant. Galina could still see and hear the small explosions, reminding her of mortars. She ran to help; she had not seen WIC use that weapon, which meant-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous crump that the Russian likened to the sound a tank makes when it falls off a bridge. Following that was a bright violet flame front shooting down the hallway. Galina leapt to the side and heat wave quickly washed past her. She ran into what was once a living room, judging by the shattered furniture. Much of the ceiling, and the opposite wall and the room behind it were taken out when Sem took out Zaika's guardian.

The first moves had gone well, then everything started to get worse and worse.

That damage was overshadowed by the absent roof, blown back walls and... crater in the floor. Rain pouring in from above fought with the violet tinged flames that smoldered throughout the room. The crater looked as if the concrete had been punched by the fist of an avenging god. Sem had caused similar devastation a couple rooms over during their initial assault.

"Liza, what happened?" Galina asked over their linkage as she edged into the room.

From the other side of the impromptu... courtyard, Lizaveta Dve'nadtsat gave a tight shake of her head. "Don't know, I saw the incoming and shot it, then the whole room blew." She winced ever so slightly. The damage had cut through her abdomen, aggravating the electrical damage to her chassis she had acquired earlier in the battle.

Galina looked over the crater; it was empty. To her left, a pair of purple beams shot out and sliced diagonally along Dve'nadtsat's side. She turned, raising her weapon and fired at a dark grey and violet figure as it closed the distance. Lizaveta dove at the figure, but the demon sidestepped and the beams burned through the armor on her side before the two collided.

Running to intercept, Galina saw the figure launching a black orb at her while she lunged towards Dve'nadtsat's side. Galina twisted in midair, the sphere responded, and was then pierced by a glowing blade that flicked out from Galina's wrist.

The intruder had knocked Dve'nadtsat to the ground and after a quick rake of her claws leapt back when Galina rushed her with her blades outstretched. "Ranma, eh?" Galina asked noting the red hair flowing down the demon's back.

Eyes going to the slash in the cyborg's side, the demon merely smiled and dodged as Galina thrust forward. The dark-haired Russian dropped down to avoid Ranma's gaze and jabbed a blade to block a set of purple claws.

Jumping back, Galina launched a volley of energy blades as she smirked slightly. The demon dodged most of them, but a couple went past and hit; two on the chest and one in the neck. The chest impacts seemed blunted, but the demon's neck sliced open, satisfactorily.

But, Galina's pleasure was more at Dve'nadtsat 's actions. She had gotten to her feet and shot a pair of beams right at Ranma. Blood gushing out and soaking the armor on her left side, the twin attacks hit Ranma as she raised her hand and a tight column of violet and white flames shot out. Running roughly parallel to Dve'nadtsat 's attack, the two inch wide cylinder of fire hit at the bridge of her nose. Violet flames grew and danced around the demon's form.

Burning skin, the flames failed to penetrate the armor built into her skull. But her eyes were another matter. Raising her hands to protect her face, Lizaveta screamed and dropped to the floor.

The bleeding from her neck abating, Ranma jumped back to avoid another barrage of blades from Galina. The demon managed to keep her hand roughly on target and burned off the vast majority of Dve'nadtsat's face, exposing gleaming metal and warped components.

In a blink, Galina had closed the distance and rammed two blades right into the holes Dve'nadtsat had burned through Ranma's chest armor.

Dve was still alive, if screaming incoherently over their communications channel

Similar to mechanical expanding broad-head arrows, four glowing razor-sharp edges scissored out of Galina's knives. Just as fast, she twisted her wrists to maximize the damage, withdrew the blades, and used them to block the demon's claws.

Hot, oddly-colored blood and entrails spilled out, much of it getting onto Galina. She bounded back when Ranma's tail shot out at the Russian's knee, but the cyborg dodged, causing the tail cut through a massive chuck of the cyborg's thigh. Galina was thankful that her pain receptors were off.

Launching another volley, this time from the blades that ran down the length of her legs, Galina roll-jumped to the side to avoid a set of eyebeams and as she came up barely dodged a black sphere that was launched right from the demon. The orb sped past Galina and vanished into the darkness of the hallway.

Just before taking another rush, Galina took note of the sticky visceral substance that covered them both and for the first time the demon's face showed an expression.

A satisfied little smile.

As Ranma's arms came up Galina raised her arms spreading the energy blades that ran down the length of them like feathers and used them to block the... beam of napalm. Galina had faced flamethrowers before, and found them to be troublesome weapons. Their capacity was a weaknesses, which did not seem present here.

A pair of thin purple eye-beams drilled into the wound in her thigh, causing her to jump up and spread the blades that went down her legs. Going to a crouch, the demon kept adjusting her flames to try to bypass Galina's knives.

The cyborg landed on Ranma, toppling the demon to the floor, and tried to pierce the squirming redhead with her knives. She had cut her several times when something slammed into her back and embedded shards into her skin and framework, which then exploded. The missing DarkStar Burst had arrived.

Warnings flashing on her heads up display, Galina stabbed forward, embedding a set of blades into the demon's left shoulder and then jumped back to avoid the claws and tail. Rotating in midair she landed in a crouch. With a flick and twist of her forearm, she launched a salvo of blades at the rising redhead. Bleeding heavily from her back, Galina barely noticed as the blood poured down the waist of her bodysuit and splattered onto the floor.

Ranma noted that Galina's expression mirrored her own.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Desyat blinked as the feed from another turret pod cut out in a group of explosions. Each rounded pod consisted of an actuated turret and sensors. She could only get a few seconds of use before they were destroyed, but that sufficed. The helicopter's continued presence was... vexing. It kept her from going out into the open, and in order to keep it from providing actual support she had to allocate a few pods, which caused them to get picked off quicker than otherwise.

Rain spattering down her back, she charged another few blades and fired them off into the distance. Running to a new position, she received footage from a currently unused pod. The metal shards flew onto an armored hull and exploded.

Giving a slight sigh, Desyat watched their response and dived down as explosions landed where she had been. She had to give these mercenaries credit; they managed to keep their heads about them and were making steady progress, nibbling at the positions she had prepared with Vosem.

"How's your mission?" she asked Vosem over their connection. Their jamming made it untenable over this range, but there were other ways of talking with Galina.

"Swimmingly," Vosem tersely transmitted back, looking down into darkness with her enhanced vision. "I really think you'd love these girls, Des. They like explosives too."

"How many?"

"A few squads of agents, two to four demons."

Desyat gave a slight nod and activated another pod. After firing a burst at a vehicle she pulled the turret up and swiveled the barrel around. She spotted a bit of movement in the distance before losing the signal. The sharp crack she heard later confirmed the weapon, and the reason that helicopter was still in the air. "Adding in their sniper, that means we've tied up a third to a half of the brood." Desyat paused as she and Vosem felt the jamming in the distance spike a couple times.

Vosem sighed. Galina still needed their diversion. "Lovely," She transmitted back as she stepped back to reload her 23 mm shotgun. It was based on the KS-23 "carbine", a roughly four gauge weapon with a variety of rounds available. There were several buckshot rounds for it with fair penetration with a drawback of a ten meter range limit. Instead of a pump, her weapon had a semi-automatic that allowed for a higher rate of fire and used a magazine instead of a tube.

Vosem reloaded and pulled around a corner. The first shot was a Star flashbang, followed by a tear gas grenade. She had hoped the large flash would ruin their night vision; it was certainly hell for human troops using light enhancement. However, neither slowed down the demons much.

The five round burst of shot cartridges that followed did. The taller of the two demons went down, with a regrettable shortage of blood. An inky, shadowlike appendage did arc out from the fallen demon and hit the wall Vosem was hiding behind.

Shattered brick shot across the cyborg, some of the pieces embedding into her flesh and frame. Her partner responded by releasing a spray of tiny shards, some of which cut through the corner of the alleyway and exploded. Vosem dropped a pair of grenades and ran. She went up to an adjacent building and ran through a series of alleys and corridors.

"Vosem?" Desyat asked.

"Got them distracted and pissed off," Vosem noted as she switched to Barricade rounds. Each consisted of a single steel projectile which exchanged damage spread for much greater penetration.

"We can't leave, not yet," Desyat transmitted, answering the unstated question.

"No, but I'm linking up with you. These clever mercs are trying a pincer," Vosem transmitted.

Desyat was prepared to launch another wave of explosives when she felt a taut chill in her gut. One group of mercenaries kept advancing towards those trapped in the warehouse to link up with them.

Launching the blades she watched their progress as they arced up and hit the upright base supports to a water tank. Two explosions sliced through each support. Vertical beams bucking, the tank collapsed and fell across the road. It left a small area to one side that a vehicle could barely pass. She had expected a total roadway blockage, but a choke point was good psychological warfare, too. Perhaps the mercenaries actually had some courage; they certainly had thrown enough men at this "rescue" mission.

 _Yes, perhaps, they've decided to go after us._ She thought with a cynical chill. _It's not like they really care about Zaika._ She backed down into the warren of trucks and vehicles that made up the depot.

Dropping to the ground, she caught up with Vosem. Desyat frowned at the rips in her jumpsuit. Meanwhile Vosem just gave a labored glare. "Take out a few more vehicles?"

Desyat nodded with a frown. One group was about to enter an area that still had some functional turrets. Despite the intelligence their turrets offered the mercenaries were frustratingly difficult to count. She knew that a couple squads had linked up to the trapped team. The rest were flowing about, nibbling at the turrets and generally being harassing. She guessed there was a platoon's worth of men out there, not counting however many demons were about.

Cycling though the feeds, Desyat followed her partner. The two silently ran forward down the length of parked container trailers. Suddenly the alleyway they were in burst into a series of familiar explosions. The two dived down and scrambled under a trailer and into the next row.

Desyat looked up, and saw a grinning demon in the distance. Dread welled into the cyborg as the specter aimed her oversized weapon. Firing her shotgun, Vosem jumped up and bounced off one trailer wall and made it to the top of another in a crouch. As the explosions hit, Desyat darted back and launched a single blade which hit near the demon's feet.

Desyat doubled back and then jumped around as gunfire opened up from behind and to the side of her. She looked over and saw a pair of demons going up another alleyway in the depot. They both carried the large bullpup guns. Vosem was hit in the hip and went down in a roll and darted one passageway over.

Above them, Desyat did not see any body from the grenadier succubus, but the demon's firing had stopped. Knowing the demons expected it, but not quite willing to let her partner go alone, she maneuvered back to Vosem. Apprehension swirling about that succubus, Desyat charged a large block of steel and threw it at the two demons. As the improvised weapon flew, she turned to pick up Vosem who had already gotten her bearings, despite the bleeding wound in her hip.

"Go!" Desyat transmitted to Vosem while pushing her forward. Giving a quick look back, Desyat knocked her partner closer to the wall, and activated another turret. Anything to get that sniper's attention.

"Chto za huy'nya!" Vosem actually shouted when a sickly green cloud flowed up from the sides and behind them. It did not burn, but there was a slight tingle.

"We'll be okay, go!" Desyat transmitted. Their bodies had been built with immunity to all but the most caustic chemical agents. _But you don't know that's what this is,_ a timorous part of her mind cautioned.

Gasping, Vosem stumbled on the wet pavement and fell into a trailer wall.

"Hurry!" Desyat pulled her back up and with her other hand pressed it on the side of the trailer. The charge spread out a couple meters across the thin metal wall. Desyat kept at Vosem's back but could feel them both slowing down. When the time was right, she pushed Vosem down and triggered the charged metal.

The explosion blasted out and the air momentarily cleared, at least, of green miasma. The rain seemed to help keep it down as well. Strength returning, Vosem and Desyat gained speed and jumped to the next row. Just as they landed, the grenadier succubus made herself known.

Broadly placed explosions hit in a wide area. _At least they don't know exactly where we are_. Desyat thought to herself.

"You go east, I'll go west," Vosem sent as she fired down one of the alleyways, before darting down another corridor at an oblique angle.

"Meet at Rally Three then," Desyat replied, as the 40 mm grenades joined the rain in falling towards the ground in a random but uniform distribution. She responded in kind. Firing at a high arc, she shot out two dozen slim fully-charged blades.

Vosem paused and listened. She then crept around the corner of a cargo container and fired. Two of the 23mm wide steel projectiles hit a succubus in the chest and ruptured her armor plating. A feeling of elation hit her as she moved in with another burst.

The reassurance died when that demoness got up and made eye contact. For a brief moment the cyborg's finger hesitated. The demon pulled the trigger. 17mm bullets provided motivation and significant damage. Vosem returned fire, but she was hit and pushed back. Screaming, the damage mounted. Her frame was warped, parts of her torso were cratered, spilling blood and other fluids.

"Desyat! I need support," Vosem silently cried, pulling back. She turned, shot, and then ducked around a corner. Then the green miasma started to curl around her feet.

From her position, Desyat ran towards her but was cutoff when grenades once again fell in front of her, and then the cyborg saw... her. Flicking out a blade, she stared at the grenadier girl's grinning form; coiling around her feet was a thick green cloud. The cyborg then heard two 17mm guns fire off in steady bursts before abruptly cutting off.

Launching the blades, Desyat held out some hope. Vosem was a strong girl. That hope died when Vosem started to broadcast panicked screams for help and pathetic mewling that seemed to go on for too long.

Her friend's incoherent begging scratching her mind, Desyat fired a sweep of blades at the succubus and slipped to the side. It was clear getting close to these girls in any way was suicidal.

 _At least Vosem... stopped._ She thought with a shudder as she darted out of the depot and into a neighboring warehouse. The demons could be hurt, just not up close. She reassured herself that pulling back was the only sensible option for now.

 _You're scared because they found you. If you can see it you can hit it, if they can hit you they can disembowel you and eat you_ , a mental voice straining her composure insisted.

Controlling her shaking, Desyat pulsed her jamming signal three times, the emergency signal to discontinue the mission. There was no reply. _Come on... they can't have run into much trouble. They had the Senshi by surprise and took two of them out and there couldn't have been more than two demons sent there._

A cynical chuckling welled up within her. She had yet to see the redheaded demon, their leader. Apparently WIC was quite happy to send her and only her. Desyat tried to assure herself that the rest of the team could handle just one demon, but the rest of her mind responded with simple dark laughter.

Back on the move, she tried to contact any remaining turrets, but the pickings were slim. At least that helicopter sounded like it had left, perhaps it finally succumbed to damage. She knew Shest would not fail in her mission, and Galina was sensible. She would not lose her head.

Her ears picked up the slight sounds: movement. She left a few charges and jumped to the other end of the narrow warehouse. Breaking down a door, she raced across a side street and came under fire from a six wheeled armored vehicle. Its brakes screamed as it slowed and turned through the intersection. The grenade launcher on the top turret made an all too familiar noise. Triggering the explosives behind her, she flicked a full brace of charged blades at the driver's viewing slit.

The first knives penetrated the armored glass with small blasts, allowing blades with a heavier charge free access. Explosions, including one that turned the insides of the vehicle into a torn, mangled pyre, knocked her down. Slowly, too slowly her internal voice insisted, Desyat got back up and resumed her sprint.

Gunfire erupted behind her. Inertia almost knocking her off-balance, the heavy rounds broke several components. Damaged in the shoulders and around the lower back, Desyat ran to the next building, a small factory. From the recon, she knew there would be lots of small steel parts she could charge up. At the moment, it looked like the demons were more focused on the burning personnel carrier. At least, the rainfall would keep the fires from spreading. She doubted anyone would have survived that, but she could respect their concern.

Unwilling to spend the time to catch her breath, she set a few more charges and broke through to a small office park that shared a back fence with the factory. She heard her pursuers had resumed their work.

Once in the offices, she used the remaining turrets, specifically placed in case of retreat to this location, to check out the rest of the building. Finally slowing down, she felt some relief form within her. She had gotten to the rally point, and had tied up at least two thirds of the brood and most of the human mercenary personnel.

Allowing a warm chuckle as she checked out the empty office she eventually made her way to the stairs. It was not her fault the others were having trouble. Standing on the first step she paused... she felt... safe. Even... euphoric.

"Shit." Desyat checked the feed from the last remaining turret cameras and saw the WIC units positioning themselves a distance from the building.

Fighting the disturbingly pressing sense of safety, Desyat made her way down the stairs, setting more charges as she went. She could still make the mercenaries pay a steep price. Her determination was cut off by a series of explosions.

From its somewhat awkward position, the turret pod showed grenade and rocket launchers opening up onto the building. The footage was redundant. She heard and felt the building being hit herself. Giving a brief curse she had the turret open fire. At least she managed to hit enough people to distract the grenadier succubus. Albeit just enough to get her to destroy the final turret.

Running down the steps to the basement, she heard her own charges being prematurely set off by the mercenary's explosives. The sounds of falling walls and floors followed her, somewhat damping the unnatural feeling of safety. Once in the basement she went to the South wall and threw the knives, which exploded demolishing it.. Genuine relief filled her; Shest's reconnaissance was correct.

She ran into the storm water conduit with a backwards glance. At the very least the impending collapse kept anyone from following her... immediately. She was sure the demons could brute force their way through, the mercenaries could use some explosives to open up the storm drains, or even crowbar open some manholes, but that would take time, delaying them. She slipped into the water and slipped downstream as quietly as she could manage. She just hoped she had bought the others enough time.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Lightning crackled from her fingers as Jupiter sharply exhaled. There was another report and she dove behind the corner as a set of green spheres shot towards her only to be incinerated by Mars.

"Cutting it close," Jupiter gasped, then loosed another electrical barrage. Magic hit the cyborg with a glancing blow that caused the assassin to add a twitching jerk to her inhuman grace.

"Moon! Is the garage safe?" Mars shouted without turning her head. Safety was a laughable concept; they had a "safe" room. It was one of the first places that had been hit. Still, it was good that her attention had to be focused on battle, she did not think she could stand to look at the blonde, not now.

"That's a no!" Moon raked the bright white beam from her wand across the expanse of the warehouse that their building butted into. Luna clung to her shoulder, the cat frozen with terror and grief. A shadowy figure danced between the support beams which were starting to char.

Their new broaches kept anything unpleasant from coming through the walls well... now. they did. They had not been activated during the start of the battle; everyone thought the building's defenses would buy them enough time.

She paused and with a flick of the wrist shot her wand to one side and caught the figure in the open. Shadows burned and the smell of molten metal bloomed in the garage as the figure writhed and sprinted away, albeit favoring one leg.

"I got her!" she said with a vicious spark of vengeance. The initial attack had been terrible, they only got out with the most desperate of sacrifices, but now it was a grinding slog as the cyborgs would try to close in to finish them off, but would retreat under the massed firepower of three Senshi.

"There's more?" Mars sighed while pushing herself to provide more covering fire for Jupiter. She then heard a few small explosions which she initially dismissed, until a couple of seconds later when a loud crump shook the building.

"The hell was that?" Jupiter demanded. Peering out past the corner for a split second, her bloodshot eyes widened before she pulled back, "Hey, some of them are leaving!"

"Oh? Well I got one and the way forward may be clear!" Moon said with a bit of triumph in her voice.

Jupiter leaned a bit closer to the black-haired girl. "Rei, go with Usagi... I'll..."

"No." Mars' eyes hardened and she jumped forward, filling the entire hallway with fire.

"What's happening?" Moon asked, the shadowy figure had vanished, but she had frozen at the edge of the room. Even to her it looked of a trap.

"Something's got them distracted, there's just two left," Jupiter said. She blinked, seeing another, finer arc of lightning shoot into the room. The brunette saw a demon wearing a surprising hybrid of modern battle armor and a Sailor Senshi uniform run into the room. In one hand was a red-tinted katana and in the other was a large handgun.

The lightning bolt that erupted from Nariko's sword. The bodysuit-clad cyborg nimbly dodged the demon's attack.

Summoning the last shreds of power, Jupiter fired an instant later. The Russian was unable to avoid both and the brunettes far stronger discharge hit the assassin full in the chest.

Firing her SSP at the other cyborg, the succubus rushed the assassin Jupiter had just electrocuted.

Sem's body spasmed and the spheres of energy she was about to launch vanished. She turned and raised a twitching arm to block the onrushing demon.

Her limbs were armored and strengthened. It should have blocked the blade, capturing it and allowing her to step into the demon's defenses. Instead, the blade sliced right through her arm and the jerking, weakened cyborg ended up stepping into the blade's path.

Jupiter had also charged and the tall brunette magical girl leveled a lighting-wreathed fist into Sem's back. There was a buckling creaking noise as the impact hit home.

Catching sight of Nariko's blade, Jupiter then grabbed the momentarily stunned, but still squirming cyborg her by the shoulders.

Drawing two glowing swords, Arisha shot forward, but it was too late. The demon swept the blade through Sem's immobilized body a few inches above the cyborg's hips. Stunned and still shaking, Sem fell into two bleeding, sparking pieces.

Nariko, briefly, eyed the body with a slight frown. It looked like this one had her power core positioned lower than the ones that her cousin had killed. Still, she had at least separated the power system from the control system.

She then gave the ill-looking brunette Senshi a warm smile.

Firing her gun, Nariko tried to slow down the other cyborg, but despite her shots hitting the neck and head, the damage seemed to be superficial. In the last couple seconds the distance shortened to where Nariko aimed at the assassin's left eye.

Arisha jerked her head and winced as the bullet flattened just on the orbital and scrapped down her temple, leaving a big gash and slightly reducing the effectiveness of that eye. She noted the empty slide configuration of the demon's shockingly-effective handgun but her attention was on the crackling electricity swirling furiously on the red-eyed girl's sword.

And then the brunette's electricity shot out. Jupiter gave a fierce grin as she tried to push herself further.

Arisha brought up one of her energized blades to block the oncoming bolts and immediately, overload warnings flashed on her heads-up display. More distressingly, the blade began to lose cohesion, the semi-liquid metal starting to ooze.. She then jabbed her other blade into the ground, stretching it through the concrete and a meter into the dirt below, the two blades flickered and started to dissipate but it held. Her weapons requiring a lot of power to change their shape, they and her body were built to channel and distribute the load.

Briefly glancing at Sem's stunned, but still alive, upper half, Arisha allowed a small measure of relief. As she slashed with one of her swords, the energy blade grew in length, forcing the demon to dodge out of its way. Arisha's blade now blocked Nariko's line of attack away from Sem.

Seeing that Jupiter had taken the initiative, Nariko ejected the spent magazine and pulled her sword away from Arisha's extended blade.

She flipped her gun upside down and then used her tail to slice open a magazine pouch, and pushed the firearm up to "help" the magazine fall in. Flipping the gun down she slammed the end against her thigh to seat the magazine in the gun. While depressing the slide release, she aimed the weapon at the cyborg who was still busy with Jupiter.

Nariko glanced down and forced herself to keep from frowning, somehow the casualty had vanished - both halves. There was still plenty of blood and various mechanical fluids, just no body.

Arisha gave a slight smile of relief, at least Shest was able to get Sem out. Arisha retracted her left blade to intercept the twin lighting attacks, while keeping her right blade as the ground.

As the lightning hit, Nariko opened fire, this time aiming at the hilt of Arisha's right-hand sword - the one that had ended up embedded through the flooring. The bullets hit and caused some surface damage. More importantly was the momentum they imparted; Arisha's hand was jarred and flexed open, disconnecting the grounding sword from the energy conduit in her palm. Arisha screamed as Nariko's electrical attack was forced to find a different route to ground.

Firing at Aisha's head while keeping the Lightning Devastation active, Nariko closed in and was surprised when Arisha shot up, still holding one of her swords in her right hand.

Thankful that her equipment warranted extra electronic shielding, Arisha stabbed diagonally cutting through the front of that irksome handgun and knocked aside that katana before slashing it up towards the demon's neck.

Nariko pushed back with her feet and arched her back. As she fell, Jupiter stepped in with another crackling punch.

The cyborg turned to block and jerked her right arm back down to the prone succubus who had raised her sword arm. Instead of a block of her own, Nariko stabbed forward with her left hand. Neither choosing to defend, the two arms passed each other. Nariko stabbing into Arisha's right elbow; Arisha's blade into Nariko's lung; and Jupiter's fist into Arisha's side.

Twitching, Arisha had a brief smirk as she drove the blade in deeper, but it died when Nariko's lightning shot up the katana. Arisha extended her blade through the demon and managed to ground the blast, but then the demon gave the barest ghost of a smile and flicked her blade down, rotated it, and then flicked it back up, severing Arisha's right arm at the elbow, which Makoto kicked aside. The cyborg screamed and jumped back.

Nariko used her katana to cut in half the unpowered sword pinning her. Some liquid metal dripped out of the cut ends as she pulled herself off the blade. The blood pouring out of the pierced armor slowed as the wound began to heal.

Arisha had grabbed her other blade with her left hand and advanced. Suddenly, she was engulfed in flames. Bodysuit charring, she turned around and her blade shot forward in length into the hallway the other two Senshi had gone down. She fell to her knees and screamed.

It was then that two sets of lightning hit Arisha. Twitching and groaning, the cyborg fell the ground and saw the demon's blade descending towards her... just as a pair of arms came up, gripped around her waist and pulled her though the floor.

Nariko's eyes flared red as she sliced at the body, the electrically-charged blade having no more effect on the cyborg than the floor did. Soon, the body had vanished, leaving only spots of blood and lubricant, and a carted and cut floor. "So that's what happened to the other one," Nariko muttered, looking up at the battered trio of Senshi that stepped out of the far hallway.

"Thanks for the help they're tricky," she winced flicking blood and other fluids off her sword.

"Our help? Aren't you here to rescue us?" Moon asked.

Nariko blinked. "I'm here to help you fight the enemy." She bowed her horns to Jupiter.

Favoring a fresh wound on her side, Mars bristled. "I'm so sorry that we pulled back. You tried to slice open a nuclear reactor! Were you trying to get us killed?" she shouted.

"I didn't pull back," Jupiter said.

Mars glacred.

Nariko seemed to ignore the complaint as she looked around the room, taking care to watch the floors, ceiling and walls. "They're combat cyborgs. Their power systems were built to withstand combat," she eventually said, not making eye contact with Mars.

"How did you know what would happen?"

"I asked Grandmother what would happen if I sliced through one of their power cores. She then examined the captured cores and the notes the Vatican gave us," Nariko explained as she continued to check the room and the hallways that connected to it. "Didn't you think up ways to kill them and what would happen if they got damaged?"

Mars glared.

"There's three of you, and I've taken out two cyborgs. Given at least one on the diversion and at least one with mother there's at most three left. and at the least, there's the one that can go ghost through floors."

"We've got magic that can block that," Mars said, staring at the floor where the... wounded had been pulled under. The devices seemed to work, but she was starting to question their range.

"That's good. Don't turn them off," Nariko concentrated on her senses. She could smell Mother and some more Pattern Silvers, now that the interference was gone. Also, the whole building did stink of blood. "Where are the rest of you?"

Moon's composure cracked and her wand almost slipped from her fingers.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Cursing Setsuna's wards, Mistress Mercury stepped into the building. The shattered wall provided easy ingress. Orion and Virgo followed. The room... was destroyed. Broken studs, smashed furniture, burned electronics, and shattered glass were scattered about. The walls were scorched, torn, and broken. The ceiling, where it was present, slumped ominously. Almost as an afterthought, rain poured into the room, adding to the damage.

Dread blooming within her, Mercury pushed forward. In one hallway, dark shadows moved in the flickering firelight. The fallen Senshi froze when two violet orbs appeared. A grim figure coalesced out of the darkness.

A torn Kevlar skirt hung onto the figure's hips. Many of the pleated armor segments were warped, their ceramic components shattered, exposing bent metal layers, and several more were simply missing. The vest had two large irregular holes exposing strangely gleaming flesh. She wore no helmet and her face and hair were streaked with gore.

The wings seemed to be fairly intact, though Mercury wondered if there was enough membrane to be able to fly. Her arms and legs were covered in slashes and gashes and blood still oozed from many of the cuts. To Mercury it looked like the demon's armor was held together by clotted blood. The biggest incongruity was the fresh bandage wrapped around a couple inches of the demon's tail.

Despite it all, the figure's pace was steady and controlled. Her eyes narrowed slightly at Mercury, who stared and began to step back, until her heel punctured something soft, something squelchy and she stumbled and fell. On her ass, Mercury looked to see what her foot had spiked. It was an arm. Most of the white glove and the skin under it had been burned off but the dark, tanned skin was still obvious.

Ranma stopped walking and laughed as she idly fingered one of her obsidian earrings. They had been quite useful, though it was a bit worrying that she needed all of the reserve stored within them. It was like her armor; both that and her earrings were resources that could be burned through in combat.

Using the other foot, Mercury pushed the arm off her heel. "That doesn't mean that they got her. It's only an arm."

The demon shrugged and held out her hand.

Mercury grabbed the blood-smeared, grimy appendage and was pulled roughly to her feet. "I mean, you can..."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and looked at the two Senshi behind Mercury.

"I know... Setsuna actually managed to ward this place pretty well. I didn't know something was wrong until the news started reporting all those explosions a few blocks away from here. I mean..." Mercury trailed off when she noticed interest flicker into Ranma's expression.

"Explosions?"

"Yes... the news was reporting... they didn't know. Some military thing and a bunch of buildings blowing up. Whole area's cordoned off. I figured someone might be attacking the Princess. Guess I was right."

Ranma cocked her head. "I didn't hear too much." It was too far to make out individual members of her family, other than Nariko, but she could feel a general sense of glee tempered by frustration and loss.

"I don't know, they didn't seem to have any idea. All their footage was really grainy, but there was a lot of impressive sounding blasts and gunfire, and some of the larger explosions lit up in the distance." Mercury shivered. "I guess that's why no one's here yet. This is just a burning building."

Ranma frowned and pushed past Mercury.

"It's over, right? So, what should I do?" she asked the demon's back.

"Stay out of the way."

"That's it?" Mercury glared. "You just want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that." Ranma growled, slowly turning around. "These are professionals. If they come back, help, otherwise don't get in the way."

Staring at the mangled succubus Mercury gave a slight nod. "Yeah... they even forced you to use that gun."

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"You're missing a magazine from your vest," Mercury stated, still trying to wonder just what kind of person DarkStar had faced.

The demoness smiled, this time her eyes joining in the mirth. "Emptied it into her crotch, she didn't feel any pain, but it fouled the joints there. Why she had to have her friend pull her out."

"Oh."

"Mistress, would the Princess even want to see us?" Orion quietly asked.

"True... she could be... rash."

"Nah, antagonize her." Ranma's grin grew. "Maybe all she needs is just another push. That's what you want, right?"

Mercury opened her mouth. "I... see your point."

Ranma shrugged. "It's your choice."

"We'll wait outside, keep an eye in case they come back," Mercury looked at Ranma again. "If that happens, we'll make sure you hear it."

The redhead nodded. "And I'll make sure the Senshi don't blindly stumble into you." She grinned thinly. "Oh by the way, one of them can phase right through the floors. I'd be careful if I were you."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Climbing up a short ladder, Desyat pulled herself out of the flowing water. Walking down the access corridor, she would occasionally stop and simply listen. The building had collapsed behind her and running, often swimming through entirely flooded tunnels, should have broken up her scent...

But paranoia still ate at her. _Better feeling that way, if I felt safe then I'd be... influenced by them_ , she thought. While, her emotions seemed... normal, she was still...

Desyat shook her head, flicking water from her short hair. She went down a long corridor, through a watertight doorway, and then up a flight of stairs. Her bodysuit had already wicked away the moisture and was almost dry. She stopped at a small alcove and reached behind a large electrical box withdrawing a duffle bag.

Pulling out some clothes, she frowned briefly. There were two sets. She slipped her harness off, its once massive collection of blades quite depleted. After taking a few minutes to dry herself off with a towel, she pulled a pair of jeans and a sweater over her bodysuit. Some slightly oversized boots covered up her bodysuit's footwear. Finally she pulled out a mirror and a medical kit out and tried to make her face as presentable as possible.

Staring at her eyes, she frowned. The redheaded demon was definitely not present. In all probability, the demon had sortied straight to Tsukino's position, likely bringing another spawn in the process. Apprehension and curiosity gnawed at her.

She shook her head again and shouldered the duffle bag. In time, she would know what happened. There was nothing more she could do now. Despite everything, _Vosem_ _and I succeeded,_ she reassured herself as she walked through the corridors. _If Galina and the others couldn't do the job against just two demons..._ She sighed. Whatever happened, happened. Arriving at an access door, she popped the lock and walked down a small hallway to find herself in a nearly empty subway station.

It was half an hour past midnight, and the trains should still be running. Closing the door behind her, Desyat looked at a digital display above the platform for confirmation. The two other people in the station hardly noticed her; one was busy listening to music, the other was reading and having a snack. In an almost picturesque tableau a punk with a bright blue Mohawk and a guitar case stood a few yards away from a tired businessman in a rumpled suit. Briefcase open over his knees, he was sitting on a bench and slowly eating cookies from a plastic bag.

Allowing a small smile she walked a bit closer and sat down on another bench. It would be a wait, but it beat having to risk taking a cab. _Though if the things lasted long enough that the subways closed... that's well over three hours of fighting... them._

She looked around the station. Her attention mostly focused on the stairway to the surface, the access doors, and the tunnel itself. At least the station was clean, better than most in Europe. It lacked the artist grandeur of the Metro stations of her home city, though. Eventually, a subway train arrived, but she sighed. It was going the wrong way. The businessman and the punk went onto the west-bound train, and a few minutes after they left another train arrived from the opposite direction. She pulled her bag and got on.

She eased into a seat and stared at the map. She was on the eastern end of the Bloor-Danforth line and only had a couple stops to go. _At least the trains are pretty clean_ , she idly thought while looking around. She was the only occupant of this car. There was a lone old woman in the car ahead of her who seemed half asleep.

Eventually, the subway train slowed to a halt at her stop. Emerging into the night air, her ears were hit by the rich mix of sirens and alarms. Fat drops of water fell around her, she would get wet, but after her swim this was almost refreshing. She looked down to the South-east with a slight smile. _At least they've got that mess to clean up_ , she thought, walking down the empty street.

She took her time getting to the safe house, attempting to make sure she had not been followed. _Really? They can mess with my mind. Can I really be sure?_ She shrugged and entered the apartment building.

Once the apartment door was locked behind her, she slumped down onto a couch. Her diagnostics indicated the most vital repairs. Pulling out a case and a thick towel and plastic sheet, she gathered the parts. Then she spread the sheet and towel on the floor, sat down, and with familiar skill opened up her body and began replacing components.

It did not take long. There were more repairs, but they were not critical. After she cleaned up, she sat down on the couch. Staring at the wall, she checked the time on her internal clock. Part of her told her that she should move again, but it was glossed over. Eventually when the time was right, she would have to call in.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Sophie slowly opened her eyes. "It happened," she whispered. The connection she felt... Morrison was next to her, holding the new demoness. They were both on a couch in Jarvis' office. "Mommy?"

Morrison pouted slightly. "She's in a meeting. She stayed with you as long as she could, but... there's still things that need to be done."

"Yes..." Sophie looked down.

"You can feel her," Morrison smiled.

"Not just her... I didn't think it would be this... connected," Sophie looked down. Her body figure seemed about the same, except the complete lack of melanin in her skin.

"They tried to explain it, but..." Morrison shrugged.

After licking her teeth, the new demon reached up and found the expected pair of horns. "Wow..." she nearly purred after running a finger over the inside edge of one. Her tail twitched in response too.

Morrison giggled. "Least you didn't play with anything else."

"I already had breasts," Sophie pouted. "So it's just me? How bad... I mean.. no one else? What about Fred?"

Morrison shook her head. "And Blue Team didn't work with Aunty as much as the other teams. Ramirez was the only D member and he died instantly. The rest... there were only two other D program members among the casualties. They hit hard."

"Damn... what about the rest? Sounds like mostly, dead or minor injuries then?"

"Yeah, only a handful of people in the middle, and they aren't D program." Morrison gave a slight nod. "And Speirs was the gunner on Mother's vehicle, he died."

"How bad was it? What happened to Blue Team?"

"The enemy had remote-activated mini-guns. Whipple and Stockton are in surgery now."

Feeling the regret surrounding Morrison, Sophie nodded. She could guess what happened to the other four members of the "heavy support" team. Morrison hesitated, and Sophie could feel her sister's apprehension eventually give way.

"It kept air support down too, not that they didn't try. The Black Hawk pretty much died on the way back. Hilbert and Lindemann had to put her down in someone's front yard."

"Are they okay?"

"They were lucky. Patterson got shot in the arm, but he'll be okay. The area's secured, and they're still repairing it. The whole thing's not very subtle." Morrison's quick laugh left a frown. "Bad luck, too. Orange team managed to spook one of them. Got off a few shots. Armor on the APC didn't do anything. Maybe we should upgrade to LAV's; at least we'd have more firepower."

"Anyone get out?"

Her face blank, Morrison shook her head.

Sophie felt the anger radiating off of her. "What's wrong?"

"Orange Team shouldn't have been in there. They would have stood a better chance on the move. Would have had more guns at least..." Morrison sighed. "Gold team lost Sherman, but they were outside of the vehicle. The others could regroup.."

"How'd he die?"

"One of the cyborgs had this heavy shotgun. Armor doesn't cover our faces."

Sophie nodded. Headshots with a shotgun were challenging, depending on the range, but were far easier for an enhanced super soldier... _Like... us_ , Sophie added in realization. She then looked into Morrison's green eyes. "You got a kill."

Morrison smirked. "Ukyou helped flank, and Misako kept the other one away. It was good too; the bitch shot me." The demoness pointed to the hole in her chest armor.

"How bad?"

Morrison thought back to feeling her flesh knit itself together. "The armor kept it from penetrating much, body took care of the rest."

"Least we got one. Good job," Sophie leaned back with a tiny smile. "How'd she taste?"

Morrison raised an eyebrow before blushing. "It's..."

"I'm new at this, but I've seen the brood- I've seen _us_ fight before."

"It felt good, real good. I can see why Red and Mom are so... into it." Morrison idly licked her teeth.

Sophie gave her a quick hug. "And the other one?" she felt Morrison's mood shift. "She got away then."

"Looks like the report was correct. She can make metal explosive, and can launch these charges with some real range and accuracy. She retreated to this building. Booby-trapped."

"So, Misako and the others simply blew it up," Sophie guessed.

"Safest way. We're betting she got out alive. She could have had an escape tunnel prepared, or made one. We swept the storm sewers and other tunnels. Found some debris and collapsed bits. So unless we find a body..."

Sophie nodded. "Uh... how's the Lieutenant doing?" she quietly asked.

"She's still out there. Organizing cleanup and containment," Morrison said. "Akane and Nabiki are still with her. Sis is with them, too."

"That's good... "

"The transfer was hard on me too," Morrison hugged her sister. "With Sherman gone, the old Gold team's..." Morrison shrugged. It was down to just Andrea.

Sophie shifted. At least she was still alive, though Lt. Tendo would need yet another replacement for her team. "We'll need some replacements."

Morrison nodded. "Blue and Orange will need all new agents. Even if Whipple and Stockton can recover quickly they'd just be moved to bulk up the others. Red, Gold and Green all lost people."

"There's not much of us left." Sophie blinked. "Green's already been restocked. Gold was already reorganized after Lieutenant Richards was court-martialed and Platt was transferred out."

"Yeah, and Red Team's changed too. The Assembly Ambush hit us hard too."

Sophie studied her sister's face... and scent. "That's what... Mommy- Mom's meeting's about?"

"Just like last time. Everyone's been called up, and I'm sure the standby teams will be put on full time Operations rotations."

"Will Topeka send anymore Operations people?" Sophie asked, referring to the North American Operations Centre in Kansas.

Morrison shrugged. "It'd be handy, but even experienced Operations people will take time to get used to... us. Agents already here may be a better fit." While everyone was trained for combat operations, most did not have it as their sole duty.

"I guess it depends on what Topeka can spare more of. Support staff or Operations." Sophie flipped her tail about. "What about... Aunty and Nariko?"

Morrison chuckled. "It was two to five."

"The Senshi helped. Miss Kino, practically took one out herself and held another down so Nariko could gut her."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "And look at the trouble two cyborgs gave us."

"Nariko was right about her and Kino's power. They did more damage than Red did."

"Oh?" Sophie's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, Red only took out one, another fought her to a standstill. Where Nariko and Miss Kino heavily damaged two of them."

"And the fifth?" Sophie asked.

"Evacuated the other four by phasing through the floors," Eve said, stepping into the room. "But not before Moon and Mars almost fried her."

Sophie slipped out of Morrison's arms and ran to the tall blonde. Smiling, Eve hugged her. "It's okay. It's okay."

The newborn demoness made a slight mewling noise before beginning to purr.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't spend the whole night with you."

"How bad is it?"

Eve frowned, "Morrison told you about the casualties?"

Sophie nodded.

"There's other problems too. Public Relations is handling the media fallout," Eve said as she ran her hand through Sophie's glossy-black hair.

"I doubt all that gunfire can be covered up. So, terrorists?" Morrison asked.

Eve eased herself and her youngest to the couch. "That's the plan. JTF2 is being used to help with the cover story. They're a bit miffed they missed out on the fighting."

"Not like they got there in time," Morrison noted.

Eve smiled and positioned herself between her daughters. "That's what Stillwater is telling them, and they were called in as soon as things started up."

Leaning on her mother, Sophie felt an almost... warm flow from the older demon to her. "So if the battle had lasted longer they would have been brought in?"

"Training helps, but eventually you're going to be tossed into the deep end." Eve looked over to Sophie. "What's wrong?'

"You're upset," Sophie pouted.

"Yes, your aunt's stuck babysitting Miss Tsukino. And while it was the cyborgs that caused all this damage, Tsukino was the one who refused our help and created opportunity for this outcome."

"Worried, too..." Sophie stated quietly, leaning her head on Eve's chest.

"Ranma's been pretty badly mauled, and it's been a long time since she's come out of a fight without feeding. She's... quite... stressed," Eve cautiously stated.

"Oh dear," Morrison said.

Eve smiled faintly. "On the plus side, Sis being... impolite to her would solve a lot of problems."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

After refilling her glass, Ranma put the pitcher down. Twisting her head around, a few loud clicks and cracks came from her neck. She had stripped out of her vest and skirting and both of the soaked armored sections were slumped onto the seat next to hers. The redhead raised her glass and drank most of the milk inside in one long pull.

"I'm... sorry." Usagi said from under the blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Oh?" Ranma nodded before going back to her sandwich.

"How can you eat at a-" Rei stopped and looked at the quizzical demon. "Right..."

"The rest of you should eat something too."

Rei looked behind her to the blanket that was covering the... body in the corner. It was rather sad that Usagi insisted they bring the body here. At least the Princess let them take Meiou... away. "I'm not hungry."

Ranma shrugged and went back to her sandwich.

Makoto looked between Usagi and Rei and then at the sandwich. It was a baguette stuffed with pickled vegetables like carrots and daikon, onions, sliced peppers, chicken and ham. "It... does look good. What is it?"

"Banh mi," Ranma said taking one of the half baguettes off her plate and handing it to Makoto. "Vietnamese and French dish. Nice flavor. Quick to make and filling too."

Makoto bit into it. "Nice, crunchy," she said enjoying the various textures. Then the peppers kicked in.

"The cooks had some extra peppers from chili night," Ranma said pushing a second freshly-filled glass over.

"Real good and not too spicy," Makoto said accepting the drink. She doubted that Ranma was drinking milk because she had a weaker tolerance for spicy food.

"Are we just going to talk about cooking?" Rei asked.

"Better than other topics." Ranma started into another sandwich. "I know you girls..." she frowned saying "had a bad night" seemed rather pat.

Rei looked to Usagi who was staring at the table while she petted the cat that was lying in her lap. "She promised me they'd be back. She... showed me," Usagi mumbled without looking up.

"Setsuna and Minako?" Ranma asked as Usagi moved Luna to her shoulder, got up, and walked across the commissary. "They can regen?"

Instead of responding, Usagi summoned her rod.

"Ah," Ranma noted while motioning to the other agents in the room to pull back from the... body.

"This isn't good," Rei frowned. "At least Luna's just gone limp."

"She was close, to the other... cat?" Ranma was not fond of them, but even she was depressed by the pathetic sight of a white cat crushed by cinderblocks.

Makoto nodded. "And Minako... well they just reuinted."

Eating, Ranma watched as the blonde cast her spell. "Have you called the ones back in Japan?"

"Not yet," Rei said, casting a cold glance towards Usagi.

With Luna limply lying over her shoulder, Usagi slowly walked back to the table. "I think it's helping," she said, sitting down.

Rei forced herself to give a charitable smile. "Are you sure?"

Usagi's eyes glared and then turned to Rei. "Setsuna would not lie to me!" she declared, her voice focused and hard.

Makoto put down her banh mi. "She knew; she knew how much trouble these cyborgs could be. She knew you wouldn't order anyone to stay and fight... unless."

"So, she volunteered Minako too?" Rei angrily asked. It would be nicer if she could move the blame to Setsuna. It was easy to see the Princess as being misled, instead of calculating. _Sailor_ _Senshi were supposed to die for their Princess, but not like this,_ she thought.

"We could have..." Ranma flexed her hands. After the initial shock the Senshi had rallied, and with Nariko's help the three Senshi had turned the tied. If the Ranma and her daughters had been there, if they had arrived faster...

She exhaled.

"You think that would have made things better?" Rei asked.

The demon nodded.

"Yeah... they bogged down we started to fight back; they knew they'd need surprise." Rei forced herself to drink. "What of the other fight? Wasn't that a diversion? They did it to tie up your forces."

"Rei..." Usagi started.

Ranma raised her hand. "No, she's right. Maybe we should have worked together."

"Mina and Puu bought us some time, but..." Makoto cleared her throat.

"How bad was it?" Usagi pulled Luna off her shoulder and put the sleeping cat in her lap. "How... bad was it for you?"

Her own emotions roiling, Ranma took a sip. "They were prepared. We got one of them, but lost two teams and more."

"I'm sorry," Usagi repeated.

Silence fell in the room. Ranma and Makoto continued to eat while everyone sat quietly. After several long minutes the doors suddenly burst open. The redhead had gotten up and the smile she had on her face was warm and happy.

"Hi Aunty!" Sophie said as she hugged Ranma. Behind her Eve and Morrison stepped into the room and briefly saluted the agents on guard.

"Are we in a race?" Ranma asked with a bittersweet grin while Eve gave a slight smile in return.

Usagi looked up. "So, you're... new."

Sophie looked at the blonde teenager for a couple seconds, eventually she nodded.

Rei shook her head. "This is just great, you guys gain people while we lose-"

Glowering, Usagi slowly drew her hand back and stared down at the girl she had knocked out of her chair. "Don't."

"Mother had the right idea." Sophie glared at Rei.

Rei looked up at Usagi's stern face. "But..."

"No." Usagi picked Luna up and put the cat on the table. "You know why she's a demon, and if you keep this attitude, I'll get you before they do." She stood up.

Breaking eye contact, Rei's eyes went to the floor.

"I don't want to lose any, more people tonight." Usagi stated as she walked over to the gurney where Minako lay. She pulled off the sheet and stared at the still form. Her neck was bent at an unnatural angle, and there was a large furrow carved through her side. The rest of her body – face, arms, and legs – was slashed in multiple, deep cuts.

It looked like dozens of razor blades had been launched at her. The melted and refrozen golden armor from her seifuku was splattered over the giant wound and was as still as the rest of her. One of her eyes was open and stared lifelessly. Blood had pooled in the bottom of the bag as she had continued to... leak.

Frowning, Usagi picked up the sword that lay half hidden by Minako's bloody hair. Holding the blade, the princess stared at Minako. "Wake up," Usagi ordered as the blade began to glow.

"Uh... Usagi..." Makoto started. She looked over to the demons that were intently watching and... smelling the proceedings.

There was a golden flash, an almost filmy greasy feeling of a slick magic, and Minako's body began to twitch. The short armored gloves made clanking noises as they opened and closed, and her high heeled boots, leg guards, and metal skirting rattled. Then the body went still.

Usagi frowned, and the glowing increased. She then placed the sword in Venus' hand, which closed over it. The closed eye flipped open and began to turn red.

Using a free arm the metal-armored Senshi rose to a sitting position. Her eyes, now entirely a glowing crimson, looked straight to Usagi. There was a grinding snapping noise as the... body adjusted her neck and it popped back into place. Golden and crimson fluid leaked out of her various wounds.

"What did you do to her?" Rei cried, still on the floor.

Usagi sighed and reached a hand out and ran it over Minako's cold cheek. "Ami did this. She's the one that... changed Mina."

Makoto swallowed trying to keep her stomach under control. "You're not- I mean yeah... Ami tried to control Minako with that armor, but are you going to turn her corpse into some kind of ghoulish robot?"

More gold poured out from her wounds, beginning to form a thin coating. Venus turned and, while keeping an utterly blank expression, swept her feet off the gurney and onto the floor. "It is still me." Minako's voice said in a monotone, while her mouth remained still and closed, but the jewel on her chest pulsed brightly.

"What?"

"Her voice box must have been damaged when her neck was crushed," Eve observed. "We were right. She's not human anymore."

Usagi looked down. "Mina told me... Puu convinced her. I was hoping..."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't restart without you doing that," Venus flatly stated, her eyes still glowing red.

"You didn't die?" Rei finally climbed back into her chair. "You're not dead?"

"Her head's still intact." Ranma shrugged as she handed a few banh mi to her sister and nieces.

"But... why did it take Usagi all those times to get her... back?" Makoto asked.

"It's like starting a bike on a cold day. You just keep at it until the engine turns over and starts up."

Minako's eyes briefly flashed on and off. "Yes. Fair explanation."

"Are you... okay?" Usagi asked.

"Repairs are proceeding." Venus said through the gem while the wound in her side slowly decreased. The golden coating over her arms began to flake-off revealing fresh, healed skin.

"Oh God, is this what Ami wanted when she said she would upgrade us?" Rei asked. She still felt a greasy... wrong sensation at this. She wanted to ignore the coldness of Minako's body, the staring open eye, that her friend was dead.

But... this was not the first time Usagi had brought one of them back.

Venus gingerly opened her mouth and after testing her jaw and voice began to speak. "Yes, Mistress Mercury was experimenting in the ways our Senshi magic could... modify our bodies."

"That's... creepy."

"But you're okay now." Usagi said hugging the stiff girl. "Right?"

Venus turned to Usagi, the red glow in her eyes fading. "I seem to be."

"You were dead." Makoto noted. "No breathing, no heart, no movement."

"As Ranma said, my brain was fine; my body, however, was not." Her eyes blue again, if a hair brighter than before, she looked around the room. Two were missing, Setsuna's absence was not surprising. "Artemis?"

Usagi inhaled. "I'm sorry."

Venus frowned and after a moment lowered her head onto Usagi's shoulder and the cold facade broke as she began to weep.

"If there's..."

"There's nothing to do." Venus paused in her sobbing, looking at Luna's sleeping form, and then turned to Usagi. "I take it Setsuna is no longer... intact?"

The princess nodded.

"You were there; she was blown apart," Rei quietly noted.

"I was taken out before she was," Venus crisply replied as she stood up. "You're the one that saved the Princess," she noted standing in front of Ranma and Makoto.

Ranma had let Eve take back Sophie. "Nariko too."

"Come on, Mina," Makoto glanced away avoiding the blonde's focused, tear-stained gaze.

A frown flicked across Venus' face. "Her sword was more use than mine, and your lightning."

Ranma looked down at the long steel and gold broadsword. "Too slow, right?"

Venus nodded. "The one with the two swords that could grow in length. Then the fast one with all the knives."

Ranma smiled faintly.

Venus tilted her head slightly. "I see, you failed to kill her as well."

The demoness chuckled. "I think we all can say that we managed to wound them."

"Yeah but they're like cockroaches. I mean I helped Nariko cut one in half!" Makoto cried.

"She did not like that," Nariko smiled.

Makoto snorted. "They didn't like your sword at all. Lightning and a blade sharp enough to cut through their armor? That's like their kryptonite."

"Isn't her blade red? Red kryptonite doesn't work that way," Minako idly noted.

"Whatever," Makoto rolled her eyes. "Some sort of red anathema or scarlet bane."

Nariko made a thoughtful noise. "I haven't name the my sword yet."

Rei opened her mouth, but then looked to see Usagi's frowning face.

"You fought their leader?"

"Long dark brown hair delicate but stern face, extremely fast wtih a lot of blades?" Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I met her."

Venus paused to recall the name. "Galina A'deen. What of the others? Other than the one Mako helped Nariko bisect."

"Four heavily damaged, but were all evacuated by the fifth," Eve stated. "Of the diversion: one was killed, the other escaped when the building she was in exploded."

"Impressive." Venus looked back to Usagi. "We underestimated them."

"There was a plan," Usagi stated. "It... it wasn't enough."

"But with Setsuna-" Venus stopped. "I see." She turned to the door as it opened and watched Nariko walk in. A small frown crossed the Senshi's face as she looked at the blade on the demon's right hip.

Nariko handed a slim folder to her mother, who opened it. "Is this right?" Ranma asked after reading the contents.

The eldest daughter gave a curt nod. "Kasumi reports things appear under control."

"Fine," Ranma handed the file to Eve and went back to the table and picked up the platter of sandwiches, offering one to Nariko.

"This isn't right," Eve frowned. "These two firemen shouldn't be on this list."

"Still civilians," Ranma shrugged.

Usagi blinked.

"They were doing their duty," Eve stated.

Ranma nodded. "Then tell the brass. I'm sure Jacob would change it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, it's not your problem," Nariko assured, warmly smiling, with one hand on Usagi's shoulder and the other just above her right hip. Noting Venus step closer, Nariko's smile grew.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"You would have figured it out, and better to hear it from us than from the media's lies," Eve handed the file over to Usagi. "It's amazing what they'll come up with on their own. PR really just needs to give them a nudge"

Having opened the folder, Usagi ignored the blonde demon. She saw lines of mostly neatly typed names. Several were just descriptions, disturbingly vague ones at that, some did not even give heights. Under each name or description, was information about the person's... condition. "What is this?" she asked, her body growing cold.

Usagi's hands trembled.

"They did fire that big beam right through our building. Who knows where it went afterwards," Venus said frowning at the preliminary report. "That many fires? Wouldn't the rain..."

"There were a lot of explosions," Nariko noted.

"But... this many? It was night."

"There's security, people cleaning offices, night shifts, and anyone on the road," Eve explained.

"If the firemen had to do some stuff that cost them two men... what kind of nightmare was it out there?" Makoto asked.

Ranma sighed. "These are combat cyborgs. What did you expect them to do?"

"What did you expect them to do?" Usagi asked. "They were assassins, they could have been subtle. Or at least just attacked me with some precision."

"There's no police or paramedics on this list." Venus said after reading the list over Usagi's shoulder. "Did you lose anymore men? In the rescue?"

"The Fifth is quite hardy. Thankfully they were fine," Eve stated. It was also good for Misako to help with the search and rescue. Initial reports were promising, but her weapon did do a lot of damage.

Usagi turned to Ranma. "You wanted to be out there helping people? Instead of in here..."

"Yes, out there or in here helping our wounded," Nariko completed. "I was doing that with Ukyou," she stated, her voice _almost_ sounding irritated.

"I'm sorry. Thank you... all of you for being with me," Usagi repeated.

Nariko studied the blonde for a moment. She smiled. "Accepted."

Looking at the demon's seemingly friendly face, Usagi frowned. "We... we did have a plan for... after an attack."

"You... did?" Rei asked

"What was it?" Ranma asked.

Usagi coughed. "Setsuna was going to track them... I mean Ami knows how to block their powers, but they don't know... right?"

"That is true," Ranma allowed.

"We thought we could drive them off. Then, when they retreated, she would use her powers to track them." Usagi looked down.

Nariko rubbed her chin. "Not bad... sounds like a plan my elder sister would come up with."

"Oh, Kodachi graduated? Did she make Operations? Where did she get stationed?" Sophie asked after decoding her niece's subtext.

Nariko nodded. "She's in Boston. Mostly been doing support and containment work." The demon's voice was slightly apprehensive.

"It's okay. She can handle it," Ranma reassured Nariko.

"Yes, she is an agent," Nariko noted.

Makoto empathized with the demon's worry. Tonight was illustrative of the risks. "So... we relied on Setsuna for everything?" she sighed. "We did that with Ami too. How well did that work out?"

"And when things got bad, you ordered Setsuna to stay and fight?" Rei tersely asked.

Usagi chewed her lip. "It wasn't... Even if she did... die; she said she could come back; she showed me."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What did she show you?"

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

The drab room was much longer than it was wide. This combined with the banks of angled containers that dominated the middle of the space made the ceiling feel lower than it really was. The reinforced metal tracking for an overhead crane did not help in this regard. A thick collection of cabling ran from the back of each tube to a socket in the floor.

Low lights running down the walls met the ceiling and illuminated the chamber. A constant even hum filled it with noise. Occasionally, a light would shift on top of one of the few full containers. Fans would periodically kick in and cycle and filter the air, keeping it from going stale. Beyond the large, essentially tubular containers were sets of lockers and kiosks that held rudimentary bathing and toiletry equipment. Bunks and other storage butted up to these walls; that equipment was sealed, unused.

At either end of the long room was a heavy-set door that was large enough to comfortably accommodate two of the containers. To allow for an airtight seal, the crane track hinged to the side just before this door. When the doors opened, the tracking would swing into place.

The sequence of noises, flashes, and pumping air was regular. There was no indication of age. The room seemed to simply exist. One moment fell into the next without altering character.

It changed.

A pleasant, but still jarring, chime came from one of the containers as the lights along its crystal display lit up. The container chimed again and the lights systematically went from red to green. When the final light turned over, the clear cover that dominated the front half of the container's length split down the middle and hissed open.

Within the tube a nude figure stirred. Red eyes stared up at the blank grey ceiling. With a sigh the female form pulled herself out. She shivered when her bare feet touched the cold floor. Once outside, she closed the tube's door and looked at its clear reflective surface. She chided herself for not keeping the stock... ripe, but this body would be suitable enough; there was work to be done. She flicked her wrist and a large red orb appeared in her hand.

A metal frame consisting of a smaller heart stacked on top of a larger heart which contained the red orb appeared. From the tip of that heart a long metal rod shot out, gaining detail and embellishments as it grew. Then the female, still nude, vanished in an iridescent flash.

The room returned to its regular cycle. The only sign of the change was one more empty tube. In the chamber below this one there were larger changes, specifically in the vast data crystals that linked to the tubes, but even those changes were not immediately apparent, just more patterns in row upon row of crystals.

End Chapter

Key to the Russian obscenities:

"Chto za huy'nya!" What the fuck!

"Tvar" A) Creature B) Vile, loathsome, foul person. Both meanings fit here.

"schelkat' ebalom." To be careless

"Chyort voz'mi!" Oh, shit! / Oh, damn!

Revision Notes: This chapter has had the most reworking since Book 1. I did a fair bit of work in this to adjust the performance of the Senshi. The Combat Cyborgs would have been a devastating surprise to them in their fist battle, but the Senshi would have not have performed ad badly as they did in the original version of this chapter. Especially given Nariko used lighting powers to great effect when Makoto was right there with her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cost of Failure

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 3: The Cost of Failure

Formerly: Reequipped and Repulsed Part 2 ii

"Lizaveta and Sem are stabilized," Arisha stated as she limped into the common room of their suite. A police scanner was on in the corner, blaring out emergency dispatches. Arisha's internal pickups had been damaged. There was also equipment to track the encrypted military and mercenary frequencies.

Galina looked up from the surgery on her knee and thigh. She had already stabilized the damage to her crotch and back. It was a quick fix. Her combat ability was... reduced. It was a novel experience. She had plenty of practice on both regular and emergency maintenance, but this was...

Arisha frowned as she waited for a response. Her superior's entire lower back had been gouged, torn apart, and turned into a bloody mess. When Galina had stripped out of her bodysuit, the clotting it provided was removed and a mess of blood, metal, cabling, and lubricant poured out. Only Scarlatti's brilliance had kept the wound from being immediately fatal, and only the collection of bypass relays and a large adhesive patch kept it from being mortal. It was still easier to repair than the wounds Dve'nadtsat or Sem had received, and was a bit worse than her own damage. Even Shest had been burned and battered by the battle.

"How long until they're operational?" Galina asked in an expectant voice with a weary grin.

Arisha frowned and picked at her arm. Around the point of reattachment, the flesh was discolored and irritated; she wondered if that demon coated her blade with something. "Shest reconnected Sem's power and control systems. She still needs some structural connections and some muscular and skin joining. Give it a few days on the outside."

Galina became fractionally more pleased. "And Dve'nadtsat?"

"You saw what that tvar did." Arisha spat.

Putting down the bloody forceps, Galina leaned forward. "Yes, dear Arisha, and how much non-cosmetic damage does she have?"

"She can see now, but we're running low on spares." Arisha frowned. Those were one of the few precious parts they could neither purchase nor build themselves. This one battle had burned through far more of their parts stockpile and medical supplies than they had expected.

"We've also lost most of our remote guns," Galina calmly observed.

"Vosem and Desyat's next check in window is coming."

"They performed quite well," Galina smiled.

"Yes, imagine if we faced more of those things or if the magical girls had forewarning."

Galina returned to repairing her thigh. "Their results are worrying. It was... fortunate that their diversion received as much attention as they did."

"The mercenaries care less about Zaika than we suspected?"

"You were concerned that the mercenaries might have simply fired artillery at Zaika's house when we attacked, or maybe that they put a few 2000lb bombs in the foundation or maybe even some 1500kg ones. It's not like they'd have trouble buying either."

"Perhaps, or maybe they felt Zaika and her girls did not need so much help."

Galina stopped her work. "We had them, a bit more time and we could have finished them."

"Or they might have slowed us down enough to turn the tables. A few solid hits and things would be very different. The mercenaries just two demons and that was enough to force us to flee."

Galina resumed repairing her leg. "We underestimated them, but we learned."

Arisha suppressed a sigh and scratched her arm. Galina's apparent contentment was... worrisome.

"Lizaveta will be operational soon?"

"For battle, sure. It'll take longer to get her face in an... acceptable state. There's still a lot of reconstruction." Arisha's frown deepened.

"Noted."

After waiting a few seconds, Arisha coughed. "I think we need to do something for Shest."

"I agree." Galina finished her work and began sealing up the wound in her thigh. "Her performance was exemplary. Though we'll need to be careful. Next time they'll be sure to finish us off."

"If either magical team can attack any faster than they were..." Arisha recalled the brunette's lighting fist and demon's sword cutting through her, just as Shest pulled her through the floor. "I don't like this."

Galina's eyebrow raised. "We accepted this out of a desire to be challenged. Perhaps victory over the blonde with the sword and Zaika's advisor made you complacent."

"You were the one wounded by that sword," Arisha reminded.

Galina's contemplative smile returned. "Yes, she had potential, but lacked the training or even the will to really press the advantage."

"I thought she was just slow," Arisha replied. "But once organized, Zaika's remaining bodyguards became a clear threat."

"Their firepower is impressive. Especially that brunette, rather like the red-eyed demon you faced."

"Not quite. The Kino girl was more powerful and her magic did more damage. That tvar's blade scythed through us." Arisha said.

Galina's smile remained but her eyes turned cold. "It was a mistake to send out Svetlana and Ivanova like that."

Arisha knew Galina was looking at the time. "Vosem and Desyat have the turrets, orders to retreat, and prepared routes."

"You were listening to the police radio. You heard the explosions. WIC sent two demons against us so they could send the rest against those two."

"Diving headfirst into a trap? What, did they intend to use brute force and blast through the diversion?"

"We merely tried to kill a schoolgirl." Galina laughed. It was a bitter noise. "And for our trouble they grievously wounded all of us."

"We killed two of them."

Arisha waved her hand. "Desyat and Vosem went up against trained military personnel. It is an issue of priorities."

"I suppose it's refreshing to have an enemy that doesn't even pretend to be the 'good guys'."

"Yes, our 'client' has that honor," Galina wryly noted.

"At least we made those arrangements ahead of time," Arisha noted.

"It cuts into our margins but after tonight-" Galina was cutoff by a phone ringing. She picked up the pre-paid cell phone that was specifically purchased for tonight and would be destroyed before sunrise. "Yes?"

"It's me," Desyat said from her own purpose-selected phone. "Did you... get your exam results?"

Galina frowned. Her subordinate's tone was disquieting. "Not well. C-Minus," she explained.

"I see." In the safe house across town, Desyat chewed her lip. The C meant serious casualties but at least no deaths. The minus was obvious, Zaika was still alive.

Galina felt tension increase. "And how was the concert?"

Desyat closed her eyes. "Vosem met some guy; she'll be spending the night at his place. I was hit on... a couple of the guys were cute."

"What's wrong, Nina? Did anyone try to... touch you?" Galina asked, feigning scandalous caution on the question.

Desyat laughed. "You could say that. Damn tvar raped my mind."

Galina froze, the breach in protocol secondary in her mind "What?"

"Didn't know they could do that?" Desyat's laugh was resigned. "To make you schelkat ebalom," she spat under her breath.

Controlling herself, to keep from tightening her grip on the phone, Galina pondered Desyat's punishment. "Careless, you say?"

Watching, Arisha sighed. Their numbers were slowly being whittled away.

"They can mess with our minds," Desyat slowly said, carefully enunciating each word. "That's how Vosem... she couldn't shoot straight."

"Nina... now is not the time to complain. You were just supposed to delay them, not get bogged down in a full engagement."

"Chto za huy'nya," Desyat swore. "I'm not here to bitch. I'm here to warn you! You don't know what you're dealing with here."

"Oh?" Galina's mind went back to a specific slightly smiling redhead

"We didn't get bogged down. They were the ones hunting us! They knew it was a trap; they knew we were setting up an ambush." Desyat paused to calm herself. "How sure are you that you weren't followed?"

"We followed the procedures and-"

"They're demons and magical girls. We don't know what they can do."

"There were some.. problems on our end," Galina admitted. In addition to their attacks being more powerful than expected, the human magical girls had some type of short-range jammer that kept Shest from really going on offense. Galina frowned. "Arisha, get Shest."

Arisha nodded.

"How serious of a threat is this?" Galina asked returning to the phone.

"How long have you been there?" Desyat asked, but continued on. "If it's been more than a few minutes... then you've got something worse on your hands."

"They'd be watching us to gather intelligence." Galina swore at herself for blurting the statement out.

"And you've got to ask why they'd do that?"

Instead of responding, Galina turned to Shest who had just entered the room. "Can you do a sweep of the suite again? Just to be safe."

Shest nodded and started adjusting her scanners. "It's... " she frowned.

Galina's eyebrows widened slightly.

More puzzlement than shock on her face, Shest's form shifted ever so slightly and she activated her Deep Diver. With her body's state... questionable, her inter-dimensional senses unfolded. "There's no jammers..." Her eyes unfocused and she seemed to stare far off into the distance.

Her mouth opened slackly. "Chyort voz'mi!" she screamed clutching her head. "The walls. Oh God the walls! The threshold opens!"

Summoning her blades, Galina dropped the phone and ran to Shest. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of an iridescent shimmer. The walls started to twist and things began to pour into existence. The closest Galina could come to explaining it was a time-lapse video she once saw of mushrooms growing. The fungi would swell and expand with an... unnatural fluidity.

But at least those were things that grew from the ground. Now... things began to twist and form. It was different from Shest's phasing; she merely slid through matter. Things, the only appropriate word in Galina's mind, with vaguely spherical conglomerations possessing a rippling textured surface simply grew from nothingness.

A blade shot out and punctured one of the... malignant growths. Like a pool of oil floating on water, it burst apart in a filmy rainbow shimmer. And like an oil slick, iridescent reflections danced over the surface.

Screaming and clawing at her temples, Shest triggered the pulse sequence she had added to her Deep Diver system. Galina felt her insides churn and vibrate, her systems erupt in a massive communications fault, and finally her eyes overload. Suddenly feeling very heavy, she slumped to the floor.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Adjusting her shoulders, Ranma stepped into the hallway. Behind her, a group of agents took up position around the elevator bank. Her nose picking up the scent, the demoness crossed the corridor in a sprint.

The figure at the other end dropped her phone and flipped her arms in a defensive posture, but her limbs were knocked aside. Ranma swept the girl's legs and pushed forward. The green-haired female slammed into the ground. Supporting herself with one arm, Ranma leaned over the slender figure.

Her other arm was pointed over the prone figure's face, claws extended to within millimeters.

"What the hell are you?" the redhead demanded, staring right into her captive's red eyes. Ranma's tail hovered over the red-eyed girl's sternum; its filaments extending

"Setsuna Meiou." The green-haired girl made sure to keep her head on the floor.

"She's dead, and she don't look fourteen," Ranma told the shorter girl.

Shivering slightly, the girl winced at the headache blooming in her mind. "You can smell me, and who else would actually call up WIC and announce they're wandering the basement hallways of the Toronto Trust Tower. We're only a few floors above the base here. Who else could I be?"

Ranma smiled. "You'd be surprised what those cyborgs can do."

"Believe me, I know," the girl sighed. "I know where they are."

"Oh? My, my. Usagi's plan worked?" Ranma's voice was pleasant but her eyes were hard.

"What will satisfy you? I smell like Setsuna; what else do you need?" Hearing the clunk of a heavy door open, her eyes darted to the side.

Ranma sprang up, rolling off the girl, who started to lift her head.

A blank-faced blonde stepped across the threshold. She aimed with a golden scepter and a burst of white light shot down the corridor enveloping the girl's chest and head.

After the beam gutted out, the green-haired figure stood. The jeans and blouse she had been wearing were gone, replaced by a Sailor Seifuku of familiar coloration.

"Interesting gambit," Sailor Pluto said, leaning on her staff. "I do wonder what exactly a purification spell would do to a combat cyborg."

"There's more enemies than just cyborgs," Ranma reminded.

"How'd you know I wasn't one of those?"

"You could have tricked my nose and the scanners, but... those girls are heavy," the demon smirked.

The newly diminutive Senshi narrowed her eyes. "That's why you tackled me."

"I'm so sorry," Usagi cried as she ran over to Pluto and hugged her. "I didn't... I mean you showed me the..."

"Where are they?" Ranma demanded.

Pluto gave the address of a hotel across the city. "Suite rooms 807 and 809. I've only seen the five that attacked us."

"Good." Ranma said repeating the information into her headset. "Let's go," she said, motioning for Pluto and Usagi to follow her back to the armored doorway Usagi had emerged from.

"You seem accepting," Pluto noted.

"Usagi explained it; your link to the Time Gates and some kind of clone bank. Point is, you found them," Ranma's tail swished with eagerness.

She could accept a device that allowed someone to follow a person, but it was interesting that the system was autonomous enough to run while the operator fought, died and... transferred into a new body.

"Yes, that's-" Pluto stopped at the door. "Damnation. They see me."

"They're onto the surveillance!" Ranma barked into her headset.

"How can they..." Usagi blinked as the doors closed and the crowded elevator began to move. "That ghost girl? She could move through stuff"

Pluto gave a smile; Usagi was getting sharper. "I'll buy you some time," she assured.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"How long until your troops-" Pluto stopped with an inhuman cry and crumpled bonelessly to the elevator floor.

A series of alarms blared.

"Inter-Dim spike," Maya Iverson's voice calmly said over Ranma's headset.

As that happened, a vast almost electric tingling went through Ranma, concentrating on her horns.

"What happened?" Usagi held Pluto's unconscious form.

"Some kind of attack, they tried stop Puu from spying," Ranma said both to Usagi and into her headset. Her voice was strained and had a hint of fear to it; her horns were still tingling, not a good sign. "Kas, how far out are you?" she asked as they left the elevator bank and made it to the motor pool.

"Minute out; we're driving in now," Lieutenant Tendo replied.

"Watch your ass, they know we're coming." Ranma walked over to a waiting vehicle.

"What about me?" Usagi asked her Senshi in tow. Though a medic was working on the girl and checking her for damage. Usagi saw one of the succubus agents waiting in the motor pool.

Pulling a new armored vest and skirt over her bodysuit, Ranma turned to look at the blonde. "You still need to be checked out."

"But..."

Ranma turned to her niece. "Morrison, take Miss Tsukino and Setsuna to Doc Covington. I'm sure Eve knows but tell her to keep an eye on them."

Usagi glared. "I'm okay-"

Stopping her climb into the armored vehicle, Ranma turned to the blonde. "Maybe not. You got hit hard and are still pulling together."

Usagi's expression softened.

"Puu needs you, Mina too. She just lost a long time friend. Think about your girls, first." With a small frown at Usagi, the redhead slipped inside, and the large vehicle drove off.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Desyat lowered the phone and stared at it for a moment. Terrified screams still ringing in her ear, she flipped it over and pulled the battery out. Her eyes went to the table, looking past the disassembled electronics.

 _They'll make it out. They've planned for this._ She sharply inhaled. _Really? They planned to have things come through the walls?_

Desyat clenched her fingers closed and listened. The building seemed quiet enough, and she did not detect... She shook her head. _Of course we planned on that. Shest can go through walls._

Frowning, she got up and walked across the room. It sounded like... _The walls. Oh God the walls! The threshold opens..._ like surveillance. Of course there could have been an attack, in that case...

 _They had some serious casualties, and it's not like you're out there to distract any of those demons. Two demons were enough to hurt them and scuttle the mission. What could thrice that do?_

Desyat tried to keep herself from responding. She could tell her mind was just going in circles. _I managed to survive,_ she thought walking to the kitchen and pulling out a glass.

 _Yes, but that's because I could run, and they were busy with Vosem,_ she reminded herself. After filling the glass with water she sat back down on the couch. After a few minutes, condensation started to form on the glass and drip down onto her fingers.

"I can't just sit here." Desyat blinked, almost shocked at her voice. _What then?_ _Run to the hotel? That'll be helpful. They've either already left or are being killed._

She moved the glass to the table in front of her. _I guess the best I could hope for then would be to kill a bunch of mercenaries before dying._ She frowned. It was a silly idea. Rushing in now would be a waste. If she really wanted to do some damage, she would have to plan her vengeance.

Looking at the table, her gaze drifted between the still-full glass of water and the disassembled phone. Suddenly, she bolted to her feet, slipped on a coat, and grabbed her duffle bag and another, smaller case. Shouldering the cases, she went to the door and waited for a split second.

After sensing that the hallway was clear, she went out into the corridor and started walking down the stairs. Once outside, she began walking down the sidewalk. She consoled herself that at least this time she remembered to slip on a raincoat. _Why did it take so long for me to move?_ she asked herself as she crossed the street.

Hearing police, fire and ambulance sirens, she sighed and continued walking. After going down another block, she slipped into a motel complex and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. She carefully passed a man in a long coat shambling down past her. Fishing out a room key, she let herself into the dingy room, locked the door, and flopped onto the bed.

 _Well, now what?_ She frowned, looking up at the darkened ceiling. Eventually, she would have to see what happened. _If this is it... then I've got to make some choices._

She closed her eyes. If she were alone, what then? What else was there for her?

 _I guess I could stay in the business, alone; I'll just avoid those protected by demons_. She paused and started laughing.

 _Once you figure out what a_ joke _everything is, laughing is the only thing that makes sense._

Desyat stopped laughing. "Our betrayal by the Politburo, the demons, their mouths full of my comrade's guts... these are part of the joke?" she whispered to herself.

 _Never said it was a good joke; just playing along with the gag..._ she thought grimly.

Returning to distantly staring she waited. When her clock hit the right time she reached into the smaller of her two cases and pulled out another cellular phone and after putting in the battery turned it on.

After a couple minutes the phone rang. She looked at the number, it was one of Arisha's. "Why, hello Nina," an amused male voice greeted.

Eyes widening, Desyat muted the microphone.

"Sorry about the caller ID. Sometimes electronics get their wires crossed. Magic, and technology, sufficiently advanced or not, don't always get along. Oh where are my manners... you seem upset. Is something wrong?" the caller teased. "Well, you can't be too shocked; anyone can call, provided they have the number."

Desyat made sure she was recording the audio feed and the radio emissions and turned the microphone back on. "You realized the mistake you've made," she said, getting to her feet.

The man laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure this is Nina Desyat."

After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Do you need more time to reason out who this could be? Obviously, this isn't the Company's style. They're nowhere near this playful. We both know they'd have already shot out the window."

Desyat stepped away from the curtained window and out of direct sight of it.

"Probably would have used a few rockets, maybe a grenade gun, or just sent in the demons," he continued. "We're beyond worrying about civilian casualties anyway."

"Who do you work for, then? Desyat snapped, her impatience getting the better of her.

"What a funny question." He laughed, gratuitously. "You of all people should understand how valuable the answer to such a question would be. However, I will give you something. Go to the window."

Desyat inched to the front of the room. Instead of going to the window, she checked the cameras she had installed outside to cover the room. Both were suddenly out. She then took out a mirror and angled it so she could see through the door's fisheye lens. The walkway in front of the motel rooms was clear, as was the parking lot, except for the part directly below her which was obscured by the walkway. Across the street, a man in a fedora and a long coat, illuminated by a street lamp, started waving to her. He held a phone to his ear, the metal of his tie clasp reflecting the pale glow of the street lamps.

"You..." Desyat swore, her mind recalling the businessman in the subway and the man leaving the motel.

The man chuckled. "I'm a bit surprised, actually. You got here a bit quicker than I had expected. Oh well, we all make mistakes. After all, to err is to be... human."

Desyat flicked out one of her blades. He was out in the open and in easy range. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" she demanded.

"Let's play a little game. Pretend that I know exactly which room you're in, and you know I got here before you did. Now, let's pretend I got into the rooms on either side of you, behind you, and just to be thorough, the one right below you. We can even further our imaginations by pondering the roof's potential."

Desyat's grip on her blade tightened.

"Now, can we pretend that you won't do anything rash?" he smoothly asked.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, down to brass tacks. Well, you are a businesswoman so it's not shocking. I'll be blunt. Your mission to take out Miss Tsukino is... congruent with some of my own plans."

Desyat eyed the door wondering how powerful the explosives the man had claimed to have planted were. It was possible that she could leap out of the motel before they went off and only get minor damage. It was also possible that he had thought of that and either aimed or simply enlarged the charges. Similarly, he could be watching to make sure she did not go out through the back of the room.

"However, after tonight... I'm disappointed." He leaned on a light pole. "The Company keeps its contracts based on its reputation. You know what happened the last time someone ambushed and killed their men? Tonight. you did even more damage. What do you think they'll do to you? What do you think they're doing to the rest of your team? Worse... you took a shot at the Queen and _missed_."

"What do you know?" Desyat coldly asked.

"You're not going to ask how I know this?" Shock oozed into his voice. "Fine, I'll make it simple: you plan ahead and that's good. You even plan for what happens if things screw up, that's even better. You've got all these contingencies. That makes you very effective, provided they stay secret."

"You've been watching us?"

"Finally, I've got a dialogue instead of a monologue. Yes, I think tonight's... events have shown a certain weakness to... well magic, and very high caliber ammunition. Those girls and their magic proved far more formidable than you assumed."

"And you're offering your services?" Desyat looked to her equipment. They had been cleaned for bugs... technological ones. She supposed someone could... enchant an object, or maybe use a creature. Something that could lurk in the distance, invisible. _Like what attacked the others in the hotel?_ she thought to herself, running a hand down her thigh. With a growing horror, she wondered if he had tampered with their replacement parts. That would put the bug _inside_ of her.

"I think I've proved my skills. I was able to track you here." Once again his laughter came over the lines. "Want me to give the Company a call? I'm sure they'd love a list of all of your safe houses."

"They're alive?"

"Ah... thanks for reminding me. Maybe it is just you. It'd certainly be rude of me to simply kill you. DarkStar would be most cross."

"And yet, you haven't done anything."

"Not to you, my Dear," he said, and Desyat could hear the greasy smile cross his face. "You girls really are marvels. Scaglietti was a brilliant artist; shame, he was a lousy politician."

Desyat fingered a blade, and went back to the fisheye via the mirror.

"Too soon? I'm sorry. It's just the irony..." He coughed slightly. "Anyway, you're really lost at this. Yes, you're very good at blowing things up and causing havoc, but for what?"

Desyat watched him fumble in his coat and pull out a pack of cigarettes. The lit ember dangling off his face made a tempting target.

"The problem... the problem of it all..." He took a drag on the cigarette. "... is that magical girls simply don't make sense. I don't just mean the magic. I've got magic; you've got magic. Hells bells, magic makes perfect sense, that's how it works. But..."

"Magical girls don't make sense," Desyat supplied, morbidly curious.

"Yes," he sighed. "They're what happens when you couple idealism with the power to enforce it. You think the machinations of the cynical are dangerous? Wait until you face the brute wrath of the naive."

"Oh?"

"Yes, once the White Queen makes up her mind, decides to take the gloves off. She'll come after you with more force than you can comprehend. Her history speaks for itself."

"She sounds dangerous. Is that why you're offering your 'help'?" Desyat asked with a sarcastic undercurrent.

"She has many enemies. One of which is paying you quite the sum." The man laughed. "Though, I wonder if that was money wisely spent."

Desyat frowned.

"Just look at the results. You're all that's left, and to be blunt..." He idly waved his cigarette.

"Get to your point."

"Fine." He sighed. "The supreme irony is that despite everything you're quite... How to say this? You're like a chess player, brilliant, fast, innovative, and able to predict the moves your opposition should make. Your record is impressive."

"But?"

"Not everyone plays chess."

Desyat's fingers twitched.

"The question you need to ask yourself is, 'What now?' Where do you go from here?" He dropped the half-burnt cigarette and stepped on it with his foot.

"Don't worry." he assured, as he pulled out the pack and a lighter. "I'm sure you'll come up with something. You're nothing if not adaptable."

"And that includes your services?"

"I do know more about what you're facing. Think about what I'm offering." The man briefly looked at a watch before pulling out another cigarette. "Be seeing you." He joined his index finger to his thumb and raised the circle to his eye and then tipped it forward in a salute. He then stepped off the sidewalk and walked to a large muscle-car and drove off.

Desyat pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it. After a few seconds she disconnected it. Moving back to the bed she sat down and stared at the wall. Shortly after that, she got up and started digging through her equipment, looking for... something.

A minute into her examination, the phone rang. "What?" she angrily asked.

"Why didn't you answer?" Galina demanded.

"Thank goodness. You got out okay?" Desyat asked with relief.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

"We have a major problem." Desyat sighed.

"Really, now?" Galina dryly remarked.

"Someone else called. Someone who's had us under surveillance, using magic somehow."

Galina hesitated. "Like what Shest and us saw?"

"I don't know what you saw," Desyat noted. "But after you saw that, weren't you attacked by the Company?"

"Yes... they came... but we had been gone by a few minutes."

"Then that wasn't this.. guy's doing. He's not with WIC. He knew where I was. If the Company had this information... we'd be dead." Desyat looked at the collection of machinery and parts she had spread out on the floor.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Gripping the phone, Galina looked around the safe house she and the others were in. "What did he want?"

"He made it sound like he merely wanted to sell us something, but he didn't do too good of a job of that."

Galina rubbed her forehead and looked at Dve'nadtsat who was lying on a couch crying a bit. It had been difficult to move her, but it was required. She was worth far more than the parts they had to leave behind. "That's a... troubling addition."

"I believe that was his intent."

"Lovely."

"Are you certain that you weren't followed?" Desyat asked.

"Shest's pulse seemed to work. There hasn't been anything... crawling. As for the mercenaries, they would have attacked already."

"That gives us some time," Desyat allowed. "I've been going through my equipment, and I haven't found anything, but..."

"We'll need to check everything."

"And move to new locations. I mean all new. Every safe house, every route, every cache." Desyat rubbed her forehead. "I'm betting he's still watching us... somehow. We can't say anything until..."

"Until we figure out how to counter him," Galina frowned. Part of her wanted to believe that Desyat had... cracked. As disturbing as that concept was, it would be less disturbing than the idea that there was someone else. Someone who had been watching them for weeks and could easily burn them all. The worst part was that was still less disturbing than whatever Shest had managed to... frighten off.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Ranma stepped into the room and eyed the green-haired girl. "What did they do?"

Pluto looked to Usagi for a moment. "It... hurt."

Keeping a carefully neutral expression, the demon watched the girl as she walked forward.

Usagi noticed the redhead's face change to one of pity.

Pulling a chair, Ranma sat down across the bed from Usagi. "That was a real big pulse they shot off. I mean, I felt it too."

Pluto nodded. "It... overloaded... the Time-Space Door." She winced as a flash of pain streaked across her mind. "That's not really the right term, but it's close enough." She turned to Usagi and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Usagi assured giving the physically younger girl a hug.

"Been a while?" Ranma sympathetically asked.

Pluto blinked.

"You died and got knocked out by some dimensional feedback." Worry entered her voice at the last part.

Pluto looked worn. "No, a few years ago I... sacrificed myself." She looked to Usagi. "It was the helicopter, against the Black Moon, I saved Michiru and Haruka."

"You knew your body double system still worked." Ranma noted that Pluto seemed much more disturbed about the "overload" than having her body blown apart. Before entering, she had talked with Doctor Covington, and was not surprised to find that the officer had not found any physical damage.

"Yeah." Pluto turned to Ranma. "They got away, didn't they?"

Ranma nodded. "They must've left right after... zapping you. When we got there the place was already burning."

Usagi's face paled. "They didn't... they burned a whole hotel down?"

"Not really." Ranma arched her eyebrow. "They were simply covering their tracks. If they wanted to burn the hotel down or set a trap, they would have used different incendiary charges or spread around more gas."

"They destroyed their records and equipment?" Pluto asked.

"The rooms are being sifted through now; we'll find something," Ranma shrugged.

"What's the point of that?"

"Well, it'd be nice to know what equipment they had to destroy. We know what parts they use and can guess at how difficult they are to make."

"I don't think you can count on them stopping just because they've run out of spare batteries," Usagi noted.

Ranma gave a chuckle.

"How is Mina doing?" she asked, more seriously.

"Back in the commissary with Luna," Usagi frowned. "I'm worried."

"Give her time," Pluto said, quietly. "She's still getting used to it; what she is now."

"Ami's sick."

The redhead noted that Usagi's tone was plain, conversational. There was only a hint of anger in her voice; mostly, it was a statement of fact. "Still, you should be there for her. Make sure she knows you still see her as a friend and not some thing."

Usagi's eyes went to Pluto. "Yeah."

"Artemis was a close friend of hers. That's going to be tough," Ranma reminded

"But he died in such a stupid way," Usagi muttered, unnerved by the demon's steady gaze. "How can we tell her that?"

Ranma winced in sympathy to her pain. "It's... Battle's ugly and people can die for stupid, random reasons."

"That doesn't help."

"I know. It can feel even worse, the pointlessness of it.."

"So what? I should just accept that bad things will happen?" Usagi glared.

"Of course not!" Ranma's eyes flashed. "Life isn't fair. Bad people do bad things. The whole point is to do what you can. _You_ know that. You're the one who tries to make a difference, to bring a measure of justice to this random world."

"Aren't you the one cautioning Usagi from too much idealism?" Pluto asked.

"There's idealism; there's hope. You can wish about how the world _should_ be, or you can fight, because you realize that there's no alternative. You know why I fight. Why I put my own children on the line. It's just that simple."

Usagi chewed her lip. "You're worried about me?"

"They're dangerous." Ranma frowned. "That pulse the cyborgs set off... it's going to cause problems."

Inhaling sharply, Pluto's eyes widened.

"Why? Didn't they just overload the Gates? That sounds like Murdock's blocking trick."

"Shielding is a bit different than overloading." Ranma tapped her chin "You know why we're here... in Canada... that is. What effect do you think a giant dimensional pulse will have? You think it'll help things?" Ranma archly asked.

Usagi looked down. "Well... I don't really know why I'm here."

Ranma glared at Pluto. "You didn't _tell_ her?"

"I didn't know... at first." Pluto choked a bit. "And by the time I figured it out..."

"You decided to keep it to yourself?" The demon shook her head.

"Wait... what?" Usagi balled her fists. "You knew! You figured out what was going on and didn't tell me? Will you tell me?" she asked Ranma.

The redhead rubbed her forehead. "First off, many things are... cyclic in nature. There's a certain rhythm to events. About a hundred and twenty years ago loggers observed what they thought was a strange version of the northern lights."

"Forty years after that, a mysterious explosion leveled several hundred acres of Montana forest. Roughly another forty years passed and the Company lost about two hundred men in a single operation."

"Which brings us to the present?" Usagi guessed. "So what is it? Aside from getting worse every time."

Ranma chuckled. "You of all people should know there's never just one threat, but yes, this is why WIC was needed to prepare and setup base here."

"The stars are right," Setsuna whispered.

Usagi nearly glared at the diminutive girl. "This doesn't say what's happening."

"It's nothing you haven't dealt with before," Ranma turned thoughtful. "Really, fighting invading eldritch horrors is your wheelhouse."

"Pharaoh 90? Metalia?" Usagi shivered.

The demon nodded. "I guess that's why Puu kept quiet about it. Inter-dimensional invasions are your thing after all."

"That's it?" Usagi blinked. "All this mystery for some repeat of the attacks I've been fighting since the start, since the Dark Kingdom?"

Ranma adjusted her gloves. "I don't know about that. There's no energy gathering or gloating figures in silly costumes, Mercury excluded. What we've got here is another dimension that's pressing against ours."

"Yes, and every forty years, the pressure..." Pluto swallowed.

Usagi recalled Ranma's bit of history. "If it keeps getting worse... the barrier's getting thinner?"

Ranma nodded.

"What is it? What's trying to get through?"

The demoness chuckled. "Well, technically, that's a theological question."

"Huh?"

"Which would be worse? An invasion from a place that could be described as Hell or one that could be described as Heaven?" Pluto quietly asked.

"Well... aren't the angels..." Usagi looked to Ranma and her horns. "So, who are the good guys?"

"I sincerely doubt it's the creatures writhing against a dimensional barrier eagerly anticipating for the stars to allow ingress." Pluto deadpanned.

"I'd be nice if we could count on celestial forces helping us but..." Ranma shrugged.

"You want me to have Rei give a few extra prayers?" Usagi lightly asked.

"Really I should have her bless the family shrine. If Amaterasu could help us..."

Pluto cleared her throat. "Just to be clear, this isn't like BlackSky's and Vephar's invasion. Demons are more... human than what we're dealing with."

Usagi almost smiled.

"This is more like what Tomoe dredged up," Pluto clarified. "Not in exact nature, mind you, but in that the barriers between dimensions had to be... adjusted to let Pharaoh 90 in. Beryl and Metalia were similar too," she added, her voice bitter and offended.

"How do you know this?" Usagi turned to Ranma.

The demon blinked. "I asked Jacob and Stillwater."

"And they told you?" Pluto's voice was disbelieving.

"Lying would just bring more trouble for them than the truth would."

"Really?"

"My relationship with them is built on trust. It'd be very... disappointing if they were foolish enough to lie to me about the very thing we've been preparing for."

"What are you and WIC doing about all this then?" Usagi asked.

Ranma tiled her head.. "What do you _think_ we've been doing? The D program, the Fifth NH Task Force, special weapons development, inter-dimensional research, training Canadian special forces in NH combat."

"Well, there was the Assembly and those vampires and that cult. Plus Murdock," Usagi found herself leaning away from the redhead..

"We've been doing this before they popped up; we've been doing this before those cultists took those hostages." Ranma shook her head. "I don't think even WIC would run roughshod over an entire government, because some fanatics were trying to kill me." She raised her arms and waved them. "Do you think all _this_ is necessary for that? This is bigger than either of us."

"But, those are all related to what's going on..."

"Of course, that's because they're symptoms. Non-humans and other sensitives can feel what's going on, and they're being attracted to this." Ranma leaned forward. "Now the Company's got some specialists looking at exactly what the cyborgs did... but what do you think? Given what's already happening to the dimensional barriers, what do you think a big pulse will do? What will it do to those that are... sensitive to such things?"

"It was strong enough to disrupt my... connection, and hurt me." Pluto shivered.

Ranma nodded. "The question is how much damage it does."

"Well... the barrier is still up, right?"

"Well, there's no tentacles creeping out of shadows, people aren't erupting into unthinking wails of madness, and of course the sky hasn't opened up with a rain of spores." The demon tilted her head. "Of course we're in an underground facility, hopefully, protected from such things."

Usagi cast a fearful glance at the ceiling.

"No, alarms would be going off in that case," Ranma assured.

"So... how much time is left?"

"That's the question isn't it," Ranma chuckled. "There's a window... but the cyborgs may have sped things up." She turned to Pluto. "Especially if they keep using that pulse thing."

Usagi looked at the grinning demon. "So you don't know, then."

"It's a real pain. The old books are rather... interpretive, and despite all the talk about the stars-" Ranma glanced over at Pluto. "-things are apparently... fuzzy on that front too. Things don't _seem_ like they're getting unglued, so we've got some time... maybe."

"You're getting ready, preparing for the worst?"

"That or I'm deliberately restricting just what information I'm giving you." Ranma's grin spread until it showed her teeth. "This could be my little way of keeping you in the dark, leaking just the right amount of information. All to keep leading you by the nose."

"You wouldn't... I mean we're..."

Ranma tilted her head. "If we'd been wroking together, maybe fewer people, both your s and mine would have died."

"Ranma, I..."

"You can hardly blame Usagi for the deaths of the agents. The cyborgs would have attacked them even if we had been working together."

"Maybe so," Ranma stated as the shadows below her chair darkened. "But Artemis might have lived, maybe you wouldn't be in that fresh new body. Maybe we could have had a better defense and have killed more than one of those mechanical things. We could have been on a Company base, not ambushed in transit."

Usagi looked down. "I tried..."

"You did, and it's not really your fault." Ranma then glared at Pluto. "I can see why Usagi trusted you. You're supposed to be experienced, you should have known better; this was your idea."

"This isn't our first time at this." Pluto's eyes hardened. "What experience do you have with invasions of inter-dimensional monsters?"

Ranma laughed. "I've been on both sides of that, Puu. I remember what it was like in the old days."

"Yes, but we've established that this is different. We're not dealing with cute demons," Pluto smirked. "I've been fighting the invaders, the real invaders since long, long before you were born, that including the little Terran prince used to make DarkStar. I remember the _old_ , old days as you would put it."

"How could _you_ of all people have gotten so soft? Why are you afraid of a guy like Murdock?" Ranma glanced down at her watch. "I mean, sure he's a good spook, but why would you care that he can run good surveillance and flip a few Senshi?"

"You don't understand the risk he poses. He's the reason you're sitting there. He's the reason WIC has that shiny new unit they can show off. He's been trying to get Usagi."

"Odd, I thought I was here because you paid me a lot of money. So, you've had people corrupted before, right?" Ranma asked.

"And people have been after me before, remember Prince Diamond?" Usagi reminded.

"This is different." Setsuna glared.

Ranma nodded. "So, he's an actual threat, then."

"Murdock wants me... is he involved with this... invasion?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. He could just be taking advantage of the situation. He knows you'd be here. He killed Mamoru and set me up to replace him."

"Why does Murdock want me? Who is he working for?"

Ranma shrugged.

"I liked things better when I had to face just one evil person and her flunkies and minions," Usagi pouted.

" _Carl Sagan_ said: It is far better to grasp the Universe as it really is than to persist in delusion, however satisfying and reassuring," Pluto stated.

"Great, now you're quoting things at me too," Usagi sighed.

"Well, does that count with things beyond human understanding and sanity?" Ranma smirked.

"Though, perhaps, he's only saying that because he doesn't know the true nature of reality, because he thinks the truth won't drive him into jabbering madness." Pluto admitted.

Ranma chuckled, and turned back to Usagi. "Well..."

"Huh?"

"Where do you go from here?" Ranma repeated. "Your house was burnt down."

"Oh," Usagi chewed her lip. "Well, is it too late to ask for your help?"

"You're already in this base being protected," Ranma gently reminded.

"Yes, but I don't know if I can stay on base forever. There has to be more of a plan than that," Usagi sighed.

"Yes, yes there does."

Looking at the demon's quizzical gaze, Usagi coughed.

"What's your idea?"

"We are paying you," Pluto told Ranma.

"Yes, and what do you want me to do? We've got a lot of options. Especially, when they find out they didn't kill Puu and Minako."

Usagi laughed. "Why should we let them learn that?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Puu looks different, but they're gonna figure Mina's alive in the next fight.."

"Maybe not." Usagi rubbed her chin. "Maybe she won't be Venus."

Pluto's eyes widened. "You're thinking of doing... _that,_ again?"

"It's worked before."

"We'll have to get Minako's approval." Pluto knew Minako would immediately volunteer for it.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Minako pretends to be the Princess, and draws attention away from the real Princess," Pluto explained. "It was used against the Dark Kingdom."

"A body double?" Ranma asked. "I guess that makes some sense now. Mina is harder to hurt than you."

"I don't know... I mean, it makes her a target." Usagi sighed.

"There's also what you'll be doing while she pretends to be you," Ranma reminded. "And she's gotta pretend to be you all the time. Not just in fights. The Russians are smarter than that."

"There's also what I'll be covered as," Pluto noted.

"Oh?' Usagi asked.

"We can't have the cyborgs realize that we're harder to kill than they think," Pluto cautioned.

"They know your face. Can you girls change that?" Ranma asked.

Usagi chuckled. "We've got disguise pens."

"Ah, magic then." Ranma said as she wondered exactly what senses a disguise like that would fool, not to mention all the habits and gestures that were unique to each person "What will you disguise as?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Assuming Minako's for this idea, you could always go as the Princess' mother," Setsuna suggested.

Ranma gave a sharp laugh. "I don't think Usagi can play a convincing Serenity."

"Unlike you, these Soviet Assassins don't know Queen Serenity. Any information they have on her would be second hand."

"So what... you and the 'Queen' will be reinforcements? Sent in because the Princess couldn't handle things?"

"Lies work best when you dress them up with the truth," Usagi bitterly stated. "Do you think this would work?"

"Right now it's just dress up. You need more to make it an actual plan. At least... at least you're starting to think of what do to," Ranma allowed as she stood up. "I've got a meeting to get to."

"The cleanup?" Pluto asked.

Ranma gave a curt nod. "I suggest you get back with Minako, Doc Covington can give you some painkillers, but she thinks you're fine." She turned and exited the room. Once the door closed behind her she exhaled sharply.

"Andrea, Gabe. When they leave escort them back to the commissary. If they try anything... odd alert us," Ranma instructed to the two agents in the corridor.

"Sure thing, Red," Gabe drawled. He did not like babysitting the princess, but he had volunteered to go back on duty and this was where he was stuck.

"Morrison wants to go shopping with you," Ranma smirked at Andrea.

"Oh? Clothes I suppose," Andrea Lytle drawled.

"Maybe, it would be nice to have her socialize a bit. Later then." Ranma walked down the hallway. Shortly, she came to the door of a particular office and let herself in.

Jacob looked up from his desk, and Eve lifted Sophie and shifted to open a spot on the couch.

"What're your thoughts?" Ranma asked after closing the door. Obviously, they had been listening in on the medical room.

"Your methods could use some more refinement," Eve noted.

Picking up a glass of water, Jacob made a thoughtful noise. "I'm not sure about that, Captain. If Miss Saotome were too polished, then Meiou's suspicions may rise."

"Where's Stillwater?" Ranma asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Mending fences. The government got a few of their feathers ruffled tonight."

"It's not our fault JTF2 missed all the action," Ranma sighed.

"For the best, their training has just started," Eve noted.

"The Combat Cyborgs: capability?" Jacob asked.

"It's about what we thought it was," Eve stated. "They're very organized and professional. Their skill has grown since the Vatican's evaluation."

"They're especially weak against Nariko's and Makoto's abilities and sufficient damage can disable them," Ranma stated.

"The problem seems to lie in being able to damage them," Jacob noted. "They favor fire and maneuver. Their armor is a secondary defense; they concentrate more on avoiding being hit in the first place."

"Their speed and agility is impressive." Ranma stretched her neck. "In close quarters Galina A'deen is... dangerous."

"Indeed." Jacob refilled his glass with water. "Their use of remote guns was unexpected. We've got enough of them to study and be ready to jam them."

"They are weak at unconventional tactics. In addition to Nariko and Ranma's attacks, Ukyou and Misako's abilities were quite effective."

Jacob nodded. "Ranma, it would seem that your idea caught them off guard. Ideas?"

"After the initial surprise, they bogged down against the Senshi, they're inexperienced with magic. Also they were... hesitant when I broke in." Ranma rubbed her chin. "I'd guess they were expecting a military assault and the time that would take, not some demon smashing her way in before they can do anything. We got in before they could react."

"Their experience is with fighting conventional militaries. They assumed that the 5th would fight pretty much like they do."

"Unfortunately, they received a full lesson on NH combat and Pattern Silver capabilities; they're fast learners," Jacob frowned.

"Assigning one to medical evacuation shows they value their people," Eve noted. "This was expected, given their time together and the inability to get replacements."

Ranma frowned. "They know they're outnumbered. We should have expected them to do something to balance that factor out."

Jacob looked at a far wall. "It was a mistake to assume they'd continue stay with their own capabilities. This seems to be a more serious mission to them than the others."

"Their sniper did use an automated gun against Morgan," Eve noted. "So, automated turrets. They'll find other ways to augment their limited manpower."

Jacob nodded. "I'll have our people start shaking the bushes. We'll see if they've started looking for help."

"Watch the NH community, too." Ranma stated. "They're not the type to stay ignorant. They'll try to figure out what we can do."

"What about this pulse they're using? That's has the potential to go very bad for us all," Jacob stated.

"I'd guess they're doing it out of ignorance. They're certainly not suicidal," Ranma said.

"We need to talk to them. If we're right and they want to learn, then they'll could be convinced," Eve suggested. "They might not believe us, but telling them is better than doing nothing."

"Maybe we can work with that." Jacob looked into his glass. "There is an... asymmetry here. They've put everything on the line for this mission: pride, vengeance, their very purpose. All they've ever had was each other, and we're taking that away from them. And for us? It's all a distraction, one that weakens us."

"And what are their options? What's their end plan? They have to still think they can complete the mission and successfully hide. They can't think they can destroy the whole Company." Ranma took a sip of water.

Eve rubbed her chin. "They're not suicidal."

The redhead tilted her head. "What do they think we'll do when they attack again and it escalates further? Or they kill Usagi? It looks like we really want to keep her alive. What if things get to a point where they can't run? Why wouldn't they decide to fight to the end and do as much damage as possible?"

"You don't corner someone unless you're prepared to do what it takes to destroy them," Jacob made a couple notes. "We'll try to get a meeting with them. It could give us a chance to learn more about their personalities and what they're willing to do. At the very least we'll warn them about that pulse device of theirs. That technology is more dangerous than any damage they can do to Usagi or this command."

"Understood, Sir," Eve replied crisply.

"Right." Ranma gave a slight nod.

"And how did you do in combat?" Jacob asked Ranma.

"Personally? The armor worked great. It soaked up a lot of damage. Still, their attacks can cut it. I don't know if more weight's worth the mobility hit." Ranma looked down at her glass. "It's how I was able to hold my own against her. The SSP was handy too. The look on her face..."

"A'deen had to be evacuated from that fight. You walked away," Eve assured giving Ranma's hand a squeeze.

"Yes, I didn't pursue her," Ranma's eyes flashed. "Morrison, Ukyou, and Morgan showed what's gotta be done to take them out. Area effects are good, especially ones that are new to them."

"According to Agent Morrison's statements, the one she killed was significantly hampered by Misako's draining and Ukyou's mental effects."

"Sustained trauma?" Eve asked.

Ranma nodded. "Anything else they'll shrug off and then run. That's what makes the new guns so useful. They've got the punch." The demon paused. "And A'deen... I've talked with Nariko and the others. She's their trump. Next time nothing cute with her."

Jacob idly rubbed the scar on the back of his palm. "Where is our equipment lacking?"

"Jammers." Ranma said without any hesitation. "This Shest can cause some real damage. The only reason the Silvers didn't have their throats slit one by one was because they had personal teleportation jammers."

"That was a surprising development," Jacob flexed is hands. "Miniaturization of our jamming technology has been a constant goal."

"Then I suggest we procure some of the Silver's equipment," Eve stated

"It's limited," Ranma shrugged. "Their jammers have a range of only a couple meters. It's enough to keep someone from grabbing you or stabbing you in the back, but then she could appear just out of range and toss a satchel charge."

"What would be nice is having extra jammers you can attach to someone," Eve noted. "Block her phasing and you get an opening to kill her. With enough of them, we can stick them on walls, ceilings, throw them like rice at a wedding. Really give that girl a bad day. "

"Good idea," Jacob noted. "How come Shest didn't use satchel charges?"

"Sir, according to the Silvers, she did. The wards Setsuna had setup prevented her from getting too close to do anything easy, like pop in a canister of nerve gas or a fuel-air bomb, but Shest managed to breach their defenses. That's how the initial assault went off. After that the Silvers formed a defensive position but kept being hammered. Shest only shifted to medi-vac after Ranma and Nariko arrived." Eve explained.

"What about Usagi?"

"Do you think she's worth salvaging?" Jacob asked.

"Liquidating her would be the simplest move," Eve offered. "But we need the capability of the Pattern Silvers."

"Yes and such a plan would have to succeed. Betrayal from an unscrupulous corporation and Fallen Senshi would fit her narrative far too well," Jacob cautioned.

"There is no need for action on our part," the blonde demon reminded.

"Yes, all I'd have to do was make some demands Usagi would never accept. Then when she refuses we, regrettably of course, kick her out. Without us, the Russians..." Ranma's wry smile turned contemplative. "I'm not sure. Both would be in a desperate fight out of their comfort zones. Usagi may win, but it'd likely be an ugly win. And she'd feel we broke contract with her."

"That contract was to support her, when permitted, and assassinate her if she were to... fall," Eve agreed. "Yes, she knows we've been plotting on the best way to kill her, at her behest."

Jacob leaned back. "We pacify the Russians, prevent them from causing a dimensional collapse... only we've already scarified our best hope to stop the Stars from becoming right."

"Her powers would be useful. You want Pattern Silvers, she's the top one. Maybe she'll be motivated." Ranma gave the sleeping broodling a bit of a hug. "As for the Cyborgs, killing Usagi would be their big win. What they do after that depends on how much revenge they want on us, on the remaining Senshi."

"I'm surprised it took Miss Tsukino so long to just ask what this is all about," Eve chuckled as she adjusted her daughter.

Ranma shook her head. "She didn't even ask Puu."

"Lack of interest? Did she just assume this time would be like the others? Or does she simply not trust anyone? I recall she didn't ask you until tonight. Interesting." Jacob took a sip from his glass. "Can you work her?"

"I don't know," Ranma frowned. "She has heart, but she's stubborn."

"Isn't that how it goes?" Jacob smirked. "Still, it is useful for you to... mentor her."

"Help her develop a persona for this Serenity she'll be pretending to be." Eve nodded.

"It could help, but... look at all she's gone through. I wouldn't expect great improvements," Ranma reached out to the coffee table and poured herself a glass of water. It was far too close to sunrise to have the Scotch she actually wanted.

Jacob put his own glass down. "Anything to make her less of a danger."

"She's a sentimentalist, use the civilian deaths, use the cat's death. Make her realize that failure comes with a cost, that she can't just wish it all better," Eve stated.

Ranma took a sip and frowned at the cut-glass. "That's the problem, she still thinks she can."

"Even after that cult started killing hostages in the toy store?" Jacob asked. "She couldn't bring them back."

Ranma looked over at Eve. "Denial is powerful," she sighed.

The blonde nodded. "That's the problem: how do you get someone who has the power to wish it _all_ better to realize that it's best if she didn't let her delusions put her into such situations in the first place."

"What's her mental state then? How close is she to the edge?" Jacob asked. He noticed the Captain display an almost human sense of worry as she paused in recollection.

"Past history indicates rash action following harm of her closest friends. We'll know more once the shock from tonight wears off, but I would rate her mental state as... fragile."

"That's an understatement," Ranma dryly remarked as she took a sip. "That's the problem. She's waiting, she's stewing. If something like this happened to any of us, we'd _do_ something. Hell, it did! We lost more people than the princess did."

Jacob noted the use of the word "we".

Ranma continued. "The point is, we're doing something. Tracking down leads, as we prepare for a response. What we're not doing is sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves."

"She wanted to come; she wanted to help you," Eve reminded.

"And she would have gotten in the way," Ranma said, her harsh tone almost waking up Sophie.

"That's why you told her to go back and comfort Minako," Jacob stated.

"Yeah, give her something to do, and have her help her team."

Sophie opened her eyes and slid between her aunt and mother on the couch. "Colonel Edwards," she saluted Jacob, sheepishly.

"Specialist Addison," Jacob replied returning the salute. "How much did you hear?"

"Problems with Tsukino," she leaned onto her mother. "You're worried she might crack. Well... hasn't she already? Her file speaks for itself."

"That seems to be what she does when the going gets tough, Sir." Eve agreed.

Jacob put his glass down. "I want our contingency plans updated and our surveillance on her maintained." He turned to Ranma. "Make sure she stays on base or in a safe house. We can't afford to let her go off on her own."

"At this point I think Moon would ask Auntie Red for any help before going it alone, Sir," Sophie sleepily said. "That's part of why she likes Red. They both lead teams; they're both queens."

"True, that crush you two have works both ways," Eve noted.

"Good, we can use that," Jacob leaned back. "Miss Tsukino's been alone for too long."

End Chapter

Key to the Russian obscenities:

"Chto za huy'nya!" What the fuck!

"Tvar" A) Creature B) Vile, loathsome, foul person. Both meanings fit here.

"schelkat' ebalom." To be careless

"Chyort voz'mi!" Oh, shit! / Oh, damn!

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. DGC, J St C Patrick, Terra, Pale Wolf, Wray, Kevin Hammel, Ikarus, Jerry Starfire, Mike Koos, and Nadrek. Special thanks to Nadrek, who has joined my preading team, for being a great help in cleaning up the combat scenes.

Revision Notes: Once again some heavy tweaking of Usagi and Ranma's interactions. In retrospect I feel that Ranma was far too harsh with her.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 4: Questions

Formerly: Replacements and Remembrance Part 1i

Specialist Agent Sophie Addison frowned as a technician unpacked their equipment. She kept her arms crossed over her chest. Sweat beaded down her back.

Science and Technology Section Agent First Class Jared Dirac kept a level gaze at the demon. His orientation briefing was very clear, and he could see a prime warning sign: her tail was slowly swishing back and forth at a low angle. The specialist's increased hostility was strange, he had a much easier time working with the Brood Mother.

"Specialist, can you move your arms?" he respectfully asked.

Sophie complied. "Does it have to look... that way?"

"You're already wearing a skirt," Ukyou absently noted.

Looking past her armored vest, and the custom web gear to hold the oversize 17mm magazines, Sophie sighed. "At least these make some sense."

She tugged at one of the flexibly-mounted Kevlar pleats; each held an armor plate inset. The chest and back plates had been modified for succubus physiology. Overall, the armor's weight was somewhat heavy... by human standards at least.

Then add in a twenty kilogram rifle, six additional magazines, each weighing eight kilograms, a six kilogram sidearm and spare magazines for that, a helmet, a pair of reinforced boots, and various other equipment. It had taken a while to actually, _feel_ the weight, but after the first couple kilometers she started to notice. It took double that for her to start sweating. Though Dirac's invention provided a nice distraction; it kept Sophie from thinking too deeply on what her body was capable of.

"Specialist!" Ukyou coughed.

"Sorry." Sophie shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"The change does that," Ukyou smiled. "That's why we're getting you trained now. Don't want you to get all introspective in battle."

"I can imagine, the gender change must do a lot," Dirac noted, running a diagnostic on the device.

Extending the antennae, he looked up. Both demons had still, straight tails. "Uh."

"Born female." Ukyou pointed to herself and Sophie. "Though in her case, her hair changed to a sane color."

"At least platinum blonde can pass as a natural shade." Sophie examined Dirac's device. "Do Pattern Silver devices _require_ ribbons and bows?"

Dirac looked down at the device, which bore and unnatural similarity to a set of bows with trailing ribbons. "Ah, well, the Pattern Silver contribution is quite small, if... critical." He coughed. "The antennae was my doing."

Sophie rubbed her forehead. "How did this get past your CO?"

"The Silver devices have a major limitation. Their range is enough for personal defense. By adding in our own jamming antennas we can get a device that gives actual area denial."

"And they have to be half a meter long?" Sophie asked.

Dirac sighed. "Do you want it to work or to look good?"

"My concern is that you seem to want to make it look good."

"The antennas are delicate, sheathing them in Kevlar prevents damage."

"Maybe trying to merge WIC tech and Silver magic got to you," Ukyou smirked.

Dirac gave a slight nod. "That was a concern. We set a battery of tests, just to make sure the devices didn't have any adverse effects or transmissions. Another team then tested the testing equipment and the testers."

Ukyou blinked. "Let it be known I'm saying this as a former Acolyte of the Assembly of man: I bow to your paranoia," the blonde demon lowered her head.

"These devices are using a magical apparatus as a replacement generator. As a pure black box, it can power out inter-dim jamming equipment which is then broadcast with those antennas."

Dirac looked at the jamming rig. "However, a black box... allows for other features. Much of the delay came from our validation procedures. At the very least, this has given us more insight on how to miniaturize our own technology. They can create and manipulate the signals with far smaller equipment than our own."

"How is this thing powered?" Sophie asked. "I know that's a major size limitation of our jammers."

"That's the other advantage, but ultimately limitation, of the Silver system. Which is why I want to test it on you," Dirac stated.

"It needs magic to power?" Sophie was not sure she liked where this was going.

"Essentially." Dirac caught a glance at the agent's tail. It was curled just at the end in a slight hook and hung to one side. "It uses the power of a 'Sailor Senshi' to function. Both as an easy power source and as a security measure."

Tail dropping, a frown bloomed on Sophie's face.

"That's right. You're an honest-to-goodness magical girl," Ukyou smirked.

Rubbing her forehead, and one of her horns, the veteran Operations Agent sighed. "Fine. Just pin the damn thing on."

"Yes, Specialist." Dirac picked up the forward of the antennae sets and threaded it through some mounting slits on the armor behind her web-harness. After repeating the process on the back antennae he checked their wiring and put the slim control box next to Sophie's radio.

Sophie looked down at herself. She then moved her arms around and practiced moving her legs. "Well, they're not that in the way," she allowed.

"Sticking them out further away from your body would have better reception," Dirac said after returning to his equipment. "So would making them longer."

"Then just make them longer and have them run along my body," Sophie frowned.

"You're not tall enough, and it's not like we can shorten an antenna by folding it up a few times," Dirac explained.

"Mom spent a very frustrating afternoon with Agent Dirac," Ukyou noted.

Jared blinked. "She was annoyed?"

"Mom didn't want to scare you." Ukyou grinned broadly. "Also, she knew the testing was important."

"That's good." Dirac recalled the way the briefing described Special Contractor Ranma Saotome and the way the diminutive redheaded demoness confidently and professionally carried herself.

The briefing nailed it. WIC Toronto had a Brood Mother. One that not only enjoyed working with the Company but was actively and eagerly using and adapting WIC methods, training, and technology.

"To be fair, that getup-" Ukyou pointed to Sophie. "-is a lot better than Mom's old uniform."

"A micro-miniskirt and bikini top is still better than what the human Silvers wear." Sophie gave a slight sigh.

"Still the bows, I'm sorry, ribbons really make a statement," Ukyou smirked.

Dirac coughed. "The activation switch is the red one on the side. You'll see that the controls and indicators are those on the main panel on your basic Jammer. I kept the design as familiar as possible, but really you're going to use it as a black box in combat. Turn it on when you need it, off when you don't want to emit exotic fields."

Sophie flipped the switch and saw an orange LED light up followed shortly by a green one. A tingling grew in her horns and teeth. Similar to the background "fuzz" she now felt on base, but it was more immediate and close, somewhat like having an electronic toothbrush strapped to her breasts and another just above her butt.

The reverberating buzzing in her horns was even more distracting. It was then that Sophie felt the slight... draining sensation as the little box sipped power off of her and fed it into the Kevlar-sheathed antennae.

Dirac looked at his scanner. "Okay, stable generation. Good range."

Sophie bit her lip, the jammers gave an... odd sensation. "It's working?" she asked realizing the big downside to a body with enhanced senses; everything was so very... immersive.

"Yes, output is nearly identical to the measurements I got from Miss Saotome."

"My output is the same as hers?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"The device has limits on how much input it'll take. These tests are all on the default settings. You can increase it, but that'll be more draining."

"It's possible to increase the range?" Sophie put a hand up to a horn. The generator's vibrations did feel... odd.

"If you have the power for it," Dirac shrugged. "We'll need to do more testing to see how much you can put out."

Ukyou's face split into a broad smirk. "You're recommending some endurance testing?"

"That would be handy," Jarred admitted.

Sophie winced. "Shit."

Ukyou nodded. "Get your gun, we've got some more running."

The two Company agents sighed and started gathering their gear.

"You're coming too?" Ukyou asked Dirac. She had expected Sophie to, finally, start getting exasperated.

"I've got to monitor the jammer; so I've gotta keep up with you."

"Good luck," Sophie checked her rifle. "It feels like Blondie over here's been pushing me to my limit."

"Joy." Jared slipped his scanners on and followed the demons out of the room

"That's exactly what we're doing." Ukyou rolled her eyes. "You got this shiny new body, we need to show you exactly what that means."

"Like pushing me out of a helicopter," Sophie stated.

"Misako was there to catch you if you froze. And it's not like Mom kicked you off."

"That's how you learn how to fly?"

Sophie turned to the thin technician. "They're demons."

"You're a demon, too."

Sophie lifted her tail and swished it back and forth.

"Yes, yes." Ukyou noted. "You know it, but you don't know what that really means."

Outside in the pre-dawn light, Dirac watched as the blonde demoness fussed over the black-haired one's armor, weapons, and equipment.

"Okay, I guess that's enough weight. Now get going!" Ukyou prodded Sophie and the two started running down the training facility.

Dirac gave a light sigh and ran after the two demons. At least this was a relatively... normal assignment.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Grumbling, Inspector Richard Rebus pushed his cabin's door open. A couple steps into the one-room building, the tackle box and rod dropped from his hands and he drew his sidearm, looked through the pre-dawn gloom, and aimed at his recliner.

A low chuckle came from the worn chair in the living room area. "I think your boss was right. You do need a vacation." The dark suited man paused to scratch behind the ears of a large Labrador retriever that was lying next to the chair. "Or was it Fred here?"

"Normally, he greets me," Rebus said keeping his gun aimed on the figure. The man was thin and dressed in a dark suit. His face was obscured in darkness. On his lapel, a silver maple-leaf pin reflected the meager light.

"He's a good dog," the man absently said.

"Who are you?" Rebus asked as he sidestepped and flicked on the lights. The additional light was not very... illuminating. The man's face and hair were in that carefully-tended non-descript style that Rebus found worrying. The suit was black; the tie was black; his glasses... were black.

"I apologize for the theatrics," the man said as he slipped off his sunglasses. "As for my name Gagnon will do."

"Who do you work for?"

Gagnon laughed. "You of all people know how... uninformative that answer would be. Who isn't working for the government these days?"

"Spook then?"

The black-suited man gave an approving smile and leaned back. "I am sorry about causing you that mess. Any luck?"

"Only a couple nibbles."

"This late in the season they're not really biting."

Never taking his eyes, or gun, off Gagnon, Rebus closed the door and sat down in the seat across from his. "Fred come."

Gagnon stopped petting, and let the dog return to his master.

"Are we going to continue using fishing as a metaphor?"

"Oh, nothing so tiresome."

"Brass tacks then? I get put on a bit of leave because of my interest in some government contractors and a rash of terrorism."

"And you were keeping your hobby so well concealed. No angry accusations, no paranoid rants, no trying to reveal the truth." Gagnon shook his head. "But next time, be more careful when looking at the exact time Joint Task Force Two arrives on scene."

Rebus sighed. "It's not a terribly good conspiracy. The uniforms don't even match."

"Trusting eyewitness reports now?"

"Dozens of explosions, several running gun battles, collapsed buildings, even more fire damage, and a helicopter crash. What happened that night?"

Gagnon folded his hands.

"This isn't like some weird cult taking hostages in a toy store, or a bunch of sociopaths cutting up bodies, or even like some running gun-battle in a building or two."

Looking out the window, Gagnon watched the sun begin to rise. "We're only a few kilometers from Algonquin Provincial Park."

"That was simply a training exercise. They even simulated a roadside bombing and an ambush." Rebus dryly stated. "You can't hide everything."

"No, but you'll be amazed at what one can hide. Especially when people... don't _want_ to know." Gagnon sighed. "Look, you're bright. I'm sure you've figured out that there is an... oversight to all this."

"Yes, there's a war starting."

"There's always been a war. It's just most people don't want to deal with it. They can't accept it. They can't accept the wars they're told about."

"I'm a cop. You think I need convincing that people are panicky, lazy, self-centered nitwits?"

Gagnon chuckled.

"Why the cloak and dagger? I'm a little bit shocked you weren't smoking when I came in."

"Who do you think I work for?" Gagnon cheerfully asked.

Rebus coughed. "Right. You want me to give up my own theories, that way you can tailor your story to fit. No."

"Fine. I'm going to pull out my ID." Gagnon slowly opened his suit coat and pulled a leather wallet out of his shirt pocket and tossed it onto the coffee table.

Without taking his eyes off the spook, Rebus grabbed the wallet. "Huh, not bad quality. But could you have picked a more realistic name?"

"Bah, Andre's popularity has waned ever since he released 'Andre Gagnon au Centre Molson'."

"An obviously fake name does not reassure me that you're really a CSIS agent."

"For obvious reasons I can't take you to our Toronto, or even Ottawa, offices."

"Obvious?" Rebus sighed, though he made it a point to memorize the numbers on the identification badge. "Still trying to get me to reveal my conclusions to you."

"You're going to have to accept it. There's certain things I can't just tell you. That is something you should understand."

Rebus sighed. "Go on."

"Are you familiar with Faust?"

"The play or a metaphorical deal with the devil from the play?"

Gagnon made a bitter smile.

"Back to this game then?' Rebus petted his dog. "I note there's something we've both avoided saying. An organization."

"An organization that, publicly, is a defense contractor. One that had been hired to help train and provide new equipment for JTF2. One that conveniently happened to open business in Toronto just before the surge in violence. One that has a disturbing amount of latitude at various crime scenes. One that, of course, has to be operating with the permission of the government." Gagnon calmly stated.

"That leads to some... unpleasant conclusions."

"It's only the best among a whole slew of bad options," Gagnon assured.

"Yes, I took that into consideration."

"You have to wonder. Why is a spook bothering a nosy homicide detective?"

Rebus stared and when Gagnon did not continue; he sighed. "I'm alive. So you didn't want to kill me. If you were going to warn me to keep my nose out of things, you wouldn't have given me any hints."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me your theories?" Gagnon smiled.

"You're afraid. Which brings us to why you're here, and what you want from me."

Gagnon tapped the side of his nose.

"It comes down to what you want me to do." Rebus paused. "How paranoid are you? Are you worried what will happen if I change my behavior? If I change the style of my investigation?"

Rebus studied Gagnon's face. "If that were the case, you wouldn't expect me to change my methods, but if you simply wanted the status quo you would not be here. So you must want something from me."

Gagnon inclined his head slightly.

"You also want something that you can't simply take. If that were possible you'd just spy on me. No, you need me to do something, and you need to help me do it."

"Quite a lot of deduction. Sure you're not going to tell me your theories?"

Patting his dog, Rebus sighed. "Broadly speaking, if the name Andre Gagnon causes a stir at CSIS then you might be legit. As legit as a person in your... profession can be."

"Is that a Yes, then?"

"It's not a No." Rebus clarified. "What's really fascinating is that instead of your own black-suited goons, you decided to contact a local when he was far from the city."

Gagnon waited for a few seconds. "Oh? Not going to explain why you think that? The reason is obvious. I don't want to risk having me be seen with you in the city."

"The conclusion interests me less than the reasoning that prompted it."

"You were picked for your tenacity." Gagnon chuckled.

"I thought it was because I had enough interest in the events to start digging and was experienced enough to keep it discrete."

"Yes, people expect you to go out and try to piece it together. They already know your agenda."

"Again, what do you want from me and what can you give me?" Rebus leaned back, keeping his gun ready.

"You'll know what I want. Believe me, you'll know it if you find it."

"How do I separate the horrible secrets you know to be true from the ones you fear to be true?

"That's where my help comes in. I am... limited in what I can say, but I can put you on the right path."

"And that's why you're not just secretly watching me? You want to make sure I don't give up, don't fall into a blind alley."

"And make sure you're not shut up." Gagnon straightened a cuff. "There was talk of transferring you to Vancouver. Thankfully that was pushed aside. It would have been far too crude and wasteful."

"Subtle and efficiency minded? This really is a black bag operation."

Gagnon laughed. "Oh no, most secret programs crassly fritter away resources. Truth be told, it's not the lack of oversight that worries me, but the excess in competence."

"I see." Rebus paused and lowered his gun. "Start from the top. Tell me everything you can."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Giving a slight smile, Ranma approached the waterfront. The sounds of the street rapidly diminished and were replaced by the sound of water hitting the seawall below the concrete wall that served as a railing.

Leaning on it was a woman of average height with her long brown hair tied above one ear and set so it spilled over her left cheek and shoulder. "Punctual," the woman stiffly noted.

"I'm actually several minutes late," Ranma noted, placing a small cooler between them, on the wall. "Nice coat," the redhead said, examining the long, brown oilskin garment.

"Must we suffer through pleasantries? I'm not like that inept poseur you delight in tormenting."

Ranma turned to the woman and gave a warm smile. "Don't think that way. She doesn't deserve to be tormented. I was with her because-" the demon tapped the cooler idly. "-well, because she was precious to someone I had a financial interest in not upsetting."

The brunette looked at the box.

"No, my dear, dear, Galina A'deen." Ranma's eyes twinkled. She wagered that the assassin would presume it was some kind of insurance, which was amusing. No doubt. the Russian had prepared for various contingencies. "You don't deserve to be brushed aside, you deserve my full attention."

Galina stared past the demon's violet eyes. "Why the meeting? We got your message."

"Yes, but you may not believe it, or you may think that it'll make great blackmail against us. Hand over the princess or we'll summon monsters from beyond," Ranma gave a cold laugh.

"Do you think we're suicidal?"

Ranma smirked.

"Do you think we'd doom all of humanity just to make the mission easier?"

Turning slightly to catch the scent coming from the water, the redhead shrugged. "We felt we needed to show you just how serious we are."

Galina frowned, waiting for the demon to give her big reveal.

"It's a question of priorities, and we have to do what we have to do." She gave the cooler-lid a slight tap.

"What's in the box?"

"A bribe," the redhead smiled and pushed it forward.

"You think we can be bought off?" Galina scoffed.

"I _know_ you can be bought off. That's how mercenary assassins work. Personally, I'm torn. I'd like to be able to focus on important threats, but I'd also like to eat your liver."

"Fine, show me your offer." Galina mostly suppressed a sigh.

"Now, I know that you're not doing this just for the money but.." Ranma popped the lid off the cooler and tilted it so the contents faced the cyborg.

Galina stared. Surprising herself, she found herself shocked.

"I decided to go with something you'd recognize." The demon's smile nearly split her face. "Is your little optical scan complete? Take it, perform all the tests you want on it, on her."

"She trusted you." Galina stated, a mix of jealousy and admiration in her voice.

Ranma nodded. "Made the job very easy. You can still see the shock in her eyes."

Looking up from the decapitated head, Galina's face hardened.

"Sorry it had to end this way, but you weren't the only one being paid to kill her. This way we both win."

Galina looked up from the severed head to the demoness.

"Oh? Or is there more to this little mission of yours than money?" Ranma's wide grin broke into a series of deep chuckles. After a few seconds of laughing, she straightened herself back up. "If I'd have known you'd react like this, I'd have taken the time to wrap the box, maybe put on a nice bow and a card."

Ranma tilted her head slightly. "How much do you need to claim the money? If you need the rest tell us, before dinner."

"Shocked you haven't eaten her already." Galina dryly stated. "And the others?"

"Clueless, they think their princess was moved to a safe location." Ranma's broad grin returned. "Want 'em?"

"Why?"

"Because the princess thought she could wish it all better. She thought that things would work out, that she could wish away the bad people. She thought you and your friends weren't a real threat. She thought that my friends, my family would spill their blood, sacrifice their lives to appease her delusions." Ranma scoffed. "Did you expect me to keep protecting her?"

Her hand flexing, Galina looked at the head.

"Sure, it could be a trick. That's why I'm handing it over. Run your little tests, confirm that she's dead, then leave."

"You just want us gone? You think you can just kill our target and we'll leave?"

"Isn't that how hired killers work? Of course, you don't have to leave. We can use people like you, people like your team, or maybe we can just kill each other." Ranma purred.

"I'll run the tests," Galina said closing the lid on the cooler.

"You do that, then you call me with what you want to do." Ranma shrugged and started walking away. The demoness smiled, no matter what happened, things would be much simpler from now on. After a few paces she reached into her coat.

Frowning at the cooler Galina was blown back when the box exploded in a dull flash. She could tell from her sensors that the damage was minimal. Her attempt to get up was cutoff by the demoness landing on her chest.

The redhead's claws sunk into her chassis and started to carve. "Sorry, couldn't resist," she purred.

"Ranma!" a blonde woman shouted into the demon's ear.

The redhead lifted her head in irritation. "What?"

"Were you paying attention?" the blonde asked.

"No, I was napping," Ranma narrowed her eyes and looked at the blonde's head.

"And you berate me for being unprofessional," Usagi sighed.

"Well, you are." Ranma shrugged, still keeping her gaze skull-ward.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just wondering how big that brain of yours is."

"So, now I'm dumb?"

"It's not that, just thinking about how many explosives I could fit up there."

Usagi's laughter was killed by Ranma's direct, level stare. The blonde swallowed, and Setsuna shifted her stance. "You're serious?" the princess asked.

Ranma set her jaw and stared into Usagi's gaze.

The blonde swallowed, then noticed the demon's purple eyes twinkle with mirth. "You're a monster!" she chided, hitting her on the upper arm.

"You're still alive," Setsuna reminded. "DarkStar's not one to mince words." She crossed her thin arms over her reduced chest.

"Then why's she being all passive-aggressive and snotty?" Usagi gave a sideways glance at the, physically, younger Setsuna.

"You did just wake her up from her nap," Eve reminded.

"Well, isn't she supposed to be guarding me?" Usagi inquired.

"No, my daughter and myself have the shift now," Eve indicated Sophie who was sitting nearby with her 17mm Pug on the table next to the report she was skimming. Sophie found babysitting a pain, though it was a welcome relief from training.

"Oh." Usagi tilted her head. "You came in here to take a nap?"

Ranma shrugged. "I wanted to talk to my sister. But..." she looked a bit tired. And for a moment Usagi could have sworn the redhead looked guilty.

"But you were too tired." Eve supplemented.

"Tired?"

"There's been a lot of cleanup." Ranma's eyes were weary. "How's your work been going?" The redhead gave a brief glance to Eve.

Setsuna tapped a crystal on the table causing a translucent image of a silver-haired woman in a type of body-hugging metallic armor to appear. "I've been showing Usagi some images of the Queen's... campaigning clothes."

"Not going with formal, impossible to walk in gowns?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Shame, those look good, but they've gotta be a pain to fight in."

"She still needs a lot of work. Usagi still smells the same, her Pattern is still the same, and her body language is the same." Eve stated before turning to Usagi. "To pull off undercover work you can't pretend you're someone else, you have to be someone else."

"I can't do that cooped up in here." Usagi moaned. "I can't even go elsewhere on base."

Taking care not to show her teeth, Ranma gave a fatigued smile. "It's temporary, we're still figuring out exactly how much damage the cyborgs will do. But we're not keeping you here, you can leave any time you want."

"It's not like you could detain us if we wanted to leave," Setsuna stated.

The redhead gave a non-committal shrug. "On your own you might just beat them. You know how those girls fight, but they know how you fight too. Going alone is a risk."

"I should at least be able to see my friends," Usagi stated.

Ranma nodded. "Sure we can-"

"No." Setsuna's voice was firm. "If we can fool them then it should work, and we can't fool them if they see you dressing up."

"Minako should be here then, she's playing me after all."

Setsuna shook her head. "We get your role established first. Then she learns how to be you."

Usagi turned to Ranma and Eve.

"It's an acceptable plan," the blonde demoness allowed.

"Glad I meet your approval," Usagi sighed.

"Still have to see the costume," Ranma stretched her arms.

"We'll get it," Setsuna looked down, embarrassment crossing her young face..

"Really?" The demon's eyes narrowed at Usagi. "There's a risk in this. We're going to need to work together against these robotic assassins. It's really in your best interest"

"Blackmail?" Usagi's gaze hardened.

Idly adjusting her vest, Ranma chuckled. "Nah, blackmail would be if I threatened to call them right after kicking you out." Amusement laced the demon's words.

"It would be rather rude. You are using our equipment," Setsuna pointed to the jamming bows. "And that's not counting breach of contract."

"There's escape clauses." Ranma shrugged.

Usagi blinked. "Nice contract you got us, Puu."

Setsuna smirked. "What do you expect? They're demonic mercenaries."

The redhead studied the princess for several seconds. "Do you want to be treated like an adult or a child?"

Usagi blinked, there was something off about Ranma's venom, as if it were... forced. "But... I'm your age."

The demon looked thoughtful. "It's a shame Puu can't cram you into a little girl body."

"Well, her transformation pen could give a reasonable facsimile," Setsuna admitted.

Ranma's nodded. " Maybe Queen or princess is the better way to look at it. This isn't about us, it's about you and your Senshi.

Usagi exhaled slowly. "You don't know what we've gone through. The things... how my friends died for me... I don't deserve them."

Ranma put her hand on the girl's. "It sucks. You got a raw deal. You didn't get a choice. Some stupid cat comes in and ruins your life. In my case it was a guy in a rumpled suit and a tacky tie. We have to deal with it. It's not fair, but that's how it goes."

"I've been adapting!" Usagi stood up, her palms slamming onto the table. "You can't stand here and sneer at me. I've had my friends sacrifice themselves. For me! I've seen cities burn! What makes you think you can talk me like this?"

Out of Usagi's view. Ranma's tail straightened slightly and began to curve upward. "Good, have you had enough?"

"Enough? The only reason Minako's alive is because Ami violated her! I'm sick of the weirdness. I'm sick of people trying to kill me and I don't even know why. I've had aliens, demons, cults, assassins, even a circus after me."

"And?" Ranma's voice was low, almost curious.

"And I'm getting to my limit. I'm sick of living in my mother's shadow. In the queen's shadow. Of being measured against the first Serenity."

"The queen is dead." Setsuna murmured.

Usagi shivered, it almost sounded like Pluto was... relieved at that.

"She's been dead a long time," Ranma said.

"Still been screwing up my life."

"The queen is dead," Setsuna repeated. "Long live the queen."

"Oh no..." Ranma rubbed her face.

"What?" Usagi asked, before Setsuna's words sunk in. "You lied to me!"

"Technically it was Luna," Setsuna said, mildly.

"If I was the queen... wait... don't I need to be crowned?"

"That's just a formality. The true succession happens the instant the reigning queen dies."

"Okay, so I'm the Queen. I was gonna be one later, in Crystal Tokyo." Usagi paused. "So, is there a difference? Being a queen now?"

"Princess is just that: a princess. A diplomatic token, a spare in case of regicide, but the queen... The Queen is in charge," Setsuna explained.

"Not that you have a kingdom anymore," Ranma added.

"There's a few scattered facilities and bunkers on some moons. Mostly junk," Setsuna corrected.

Looking at her wristwatch, Ranma noted the use of the word "mostly".

"I guess that fits. I was planning on pretending to be Queen Serenity." Usagi sat back down. "I might as well be her for real."

"Oh? So you've made your decision?" Ranma asked.

"You're just like Ami. You all want me 'better'. You don't think I can handle things on my own. You don't think I'm ready for this. You think I need to be pushed, molded, forced. You think your way is the best way."

Ranma interlaced her fingers and let her hands rest on the table. "Your choices are yours."

"You make it sound simple," Usagi grumbled.

"I'm sure Puu has a place where she can hide you," Eve offered. "In all honesty that idea has a lot of merit."

Usagi turned and saw Setsuna contemplative. "We are paying them to kill the these assassins."

"It would keep you out of the way, and is the safest option," Ranma stated.

"I'd be kept hidden in some castle? A real fairytale princess," Usagi grumbled.

Eve chuckled. "Just sit back and trust Setsuna."

Usagi's eyes darted over and caught Setsuna still in a contemplative state, though with a hint of anxiety.

"Yes Puu, prove Akumi right and take Usagi and bend her to your dark will." Ranma chuckled.

"That would stop the whining," Eve added.

"I have been trying to help you," Setsuna turned from Usagi to the demons. "What do you propose?"

Ranma fixed her eyes onto Usagi. "We could both put on smart black dresses, and go door to door to and explain to all those families why their husbands and fathers aren't coming home anymore. We screwed up."

Feeling the demon's ire shift to a blend of shame and guilt, Usagi reached out and took the redhead's wrist. "And why aren't we doing that?" Usagi asked. "It could help us..."

Ranma's eyes flared. "Can't tell anyone what happened. At least, the firemen's families can be told something close to the truth, but they can't be told the reason: that some spoiled little princess... and an arrogant demoness did not take a threat seriously."

"You can't blame yourself, you've been harping on me, you lectured us about them," Usagi squeezed her arm.

Ranma stared at the, blonde. She shook her head. "I took out an Assembly of Man base, practically single-handed. They threw tier best at me, and I tore them apart. I was confident that some Soviet leftovers wouldn't be much more trouble. I got caught up in a one on one fight, on someone who was a... challenge. Focusing on personal glory instead of the mission."

"We were both complacent?" Usagi looked to Eve and Setsuna who were silent. "I guess we can both learn from this?"

Ranma chuckled. "I can start teaching. It won't be fun, but you _will_ learn."

Usagi slowly nodded. "I understand."

The demon's smile became almost sympathetic. "Not yet." Glancing at her watch, she stood up. "I've got an appointment, but I am curious how this new body plan works out. "

Eve smirked. "I'll make sure they get with the program."

Usagi frowned at the demons' knowing expressions.

Setsuna leaned in. "Good, even you can smell the setup," she whispered.

Swallowing, Usagi looked at the redhead. "What do you want me to do?"

Ranma stopped at the door. "We need to both put our pride aside."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Smelling the brisk nearly-winter air, Ranma held her disappointment. "I guess you're better than no one," she said walking up to the concrete wall.

Turning slow enough that her short black bangs did not even move, Arisha gave a cold glance at the demoness. "Do you want me to summon Galina?"

"Well upside, you'd be easier to kill than her." Ranma shrugged. "But, downside, you'd be easier to kill than her."

Arisha's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I should have sent Nariko in my place," Ranma's lips pulled back in a simulacrum of a grin.

"We got your broadcast, we got the message the broadcast directed us to. We listened to what you told us." Arisha felt her body's tension rise.

"And Galina agreed to this meeting."

"What do you want to say?" At that moment, Arisha loathed the gratification her self control was denying her.

"The Princess is not our primary priority. I understand your desire to eliminate her, but your operations have the potential to cause great damage."

"More than killing one of your precious Pattern Silvers? More than killing the most powerful of the Pattern Silvers?"

Ranma blinked. "Don't insult me by feigning ignorance. You have the intelligence abilities to start digging around. Even the Princess was able to figure out what's really going on here."

Arisha held the immediate response. She would not rise to the demon's bait. "And that's your warning?"

"I doubt I can convince you to stop trying to kill her, but I can try to convince you to not cause an interdimensional collapse in the process. After all, it'd be hard to spend that money with the cities burned to slag and the countryside covered with giant brain-suckers from beyond space and time." Ranma leaned forward. "Maybe you can sell your services to them. Work out a deal, they can eat you last."

The cyborg's cheek gave a slight twitch, and she wondered if this was what Desyat felt like during her "meeting".

"Come on, you can have an emotional outburst, I don't care." Ranma's face turned serious. "I'm sure Shest has gone over the data, compared it to her own readings. She knows we're serious. She knows what her little device can do."

"She has studied the data." Arisha expected the demon to give a condescending smile of approval. Instead, the redhead gave an absent nod.

"Though just the term inter-dim collapse doesn't really explain what'll happen." Ranma tapped her lips. "I can recommend a few books."

"We've already done a literature survey." Arisha kept her voice level as she recalled the reports Dve'nadtsat wrote. The injured girl attacked the job with a grim gusto, despite certain... setbacks.

And the information was... useful after a fashion. They had been able to determine which of their components were... bugged, if such a descriptor applied to "magic". The rest was useful, if only to give vague boundaries to the yawning abyss before them.

"Good!" Ranma's face brightened. "Now you should be careful, a lot of what's in those old books is crap."

"I think we're bright enough to not try to summon things from eldritch tomes," Arisha eyed the demon.

Ranma gave the cyborg a measured look. "Right. Paranoid but pragmatic," she gave a curt nod. "Good."

"Is that all? Establish some face time to assure some limits? What assurances do we have about your end of the bargain?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be coy. We're not the only ones playing with reality. The Senshi did something, something that caused Shest to set off her pulse. You know that." Arisha sighed. "So, we're supposed to stop weakening reality barriers with our pulses and you're supposed to keep the Senshi from doing something stupid with whatever the hell they've been summoning.

Ranma put out a sigh. "They should know better, and what do you want from the Company?"

"Nothing that we could reasonably ask for. Well, other than you keeping those teenagers in line."

The redhead leaned in, conspiratorially. "Personally, I wouldn't trust the Senshi's word. They haven't exactly shown themselves receptive to Company policy."

"Maybe you need a tighter leash." Arisha smirked.

"Maybe I should just kick them out on the street and let you take care of them." Ranma offered with a bright smile.

Arisha chuckled.

"I'd recommend adapting the methods to block their powers, of course that could be a trap," Ranma shrugged.

"Yes and instead of blocking us from paranormal resistance the whole process tags us." Arisha shook her head. "Infuriating."

Ranma's grin grew showing more teeth. "If they're annoying you that much, just keep killin' 'em."

"We're almost halfway there, of course then she'll be even more dependent on you."

The demon chuckled.

"Not that that's a downside, I suppose."

"So, what do you want?" Ranma asked, keeping her grin.

"To complete the mission." Arisha glared.

"Not what the team wants, not what Galina wants. What do _you_ want?"

Arisha raised an eyebrow, the demon's smile was believably warm, she managed to get her eyes to look friendly. "The mission."

The demon chuckled. "Is that it? Is that really all that you want?" She leaned forward and sniffed the air. The cyborg's scent was a delicate mix of light oils and sweat. "Tell me, there has to be more than that."

"This is silly," the cyborg stated. Looking past the surface amusement on the eyes she saw a familiar... depth. The creature was measuring her, evaluating her, sizing her up, like a weapon, a tool, a piece of meat.

Deliberately looking away, Ranma calmly repeated herself. "Yes, but still.. what do you want?"

Sensing the pointed undercurrent to the question, Arisha clenched her fist. "Alright. Fine. You really want to know what I want? You really want to know the truth?" Her voice rose. "I want my people to reclaim their rightful place in the world. I want to see the Russians stretch forth their hand again and command the stars!"

Arisha almost growled. "I want a rebirth of glory, a renaissance of power! I want to stop running through my life like a woman late for an appointment, afraid to look back or to look forward. I want us to be what we used to be! I want..." she paused and smirked. "I want it all back the way that it was!"

Still looking at the water, the demoness pursed her lips slightly.

"There." Arisha sighed. "Does that answer your question?"

The demon returned and once again Arisha felt that heavy gaze fall on her again. Ranma smirked. "Yes... yes it does."

"Is this where you make your counter offer?" Arisha asked, her tone once again controlled.

"Do you think my associates can give you what you want?" the demon asked, her smirk in full bloom.

"I should have known you'd try to tempt me, but I didn't expect it to be so crude. I won't betray them. We were betrayed."

"What if you wouldn't be a traitor?" Ranma warmly asked as she looked out over the water.

"Galina would not accept that logic. She'd see me usurping her authority, rightfully so."

"Don't put her into the position then. Just tell her my offer."

"What is your offer?"

"You didn't know what you were getting into, did you? Despite your powers, the NH world is as alien to you as it is to a normal." Still grinning, Ranma turned back to the cyborg. "But now you've done the research, you know WIC's history, our history. Our organization was old when your dreams of technocratic utopia were young.

"We're more than a mercenary force. In the NH combat field, we're the premier R&D think tank, weapons supplier, and training organization. Government policy bends to our will. You've seen what we've done here, but do you know our history? What we did during the Great Patriotic War?"

"You asked me if I thought your associates could give you what I, what we, want," Arisha stated.

"Yes." Ranma's eyes shined slightly. "We even have the ear of the Seventh Directorate. Would you like to know what information the FSB has on you?"

Arisha set her jaw.

"It's fascinating seeing how their reports match up with the Vatican's, of course the Checkists always had an axe to grind against you girls, they always were jealous of the Red Army." Noticing the other woman's body language, Ranma's expression became more contemplative. It allowed her to recall more of the information Kasumi had drilled into her head in preparation for this meeting.

"How about revenge? Would you like to get back at the traitors that killed your creator? Would you like to bring down their whole corrupt system?"

"Your offers are extravagantly outlandish."

"Really? You don't think your sisters could change things? Moscow would be your playground. We would merely offer intelligence and logistics support."

Outwardly, Arisha scoffed; inwardly she considered. Many times she had brought this very issue up with Galina.

"You've got a lot of special parts. How's your supply of eyes holding out? What about your power systems? Do you have enough lubricants and field repair kits? How about your own dedicated machine shop?"

"And for all this we simply have to give up our current mission?"

"Nah." Ranma chuckled. "Talk with Galina, see what your terms are. If they're good, we'll give you Usagi alive, dead, free, bound, or any other way you prefer."

Arisha stared. Of course the demon would try to tempt her. But demons lied. "You'd abandon a contract so flippantly? Won't that hurt future business?"

The demon's smile died. "Strange words from a communist. Have the years surviving on your own taken that much of a toll? Have you forgotten what it means to fight _for_ something? For something greater than monetary gain?"

Arisha's arms crackled with energy as she moved her hands towards her belt, and her sword hilts.

"Ah, so there's more to your group than exchanging violence for money?"

"Yes," Arisha hissed.

"So it goes with us. We'll take a job, but not when it threatens our existence, our further goals. The princess' stupid, arrogant delusions have cost us a lot of good men."

"They lost people too," Arisha relaxed slightly, fractionally.

Ranma's smile returned. "Shame you didn't kill more of them. Then we'd have less complaining children to deal with."

"We would have killed more, but then you came. You and that insane daughter of yours."

"Heh, well we all make mistakes," Ranma laughed.

"Cutting through a nuclear power cell is not a light matter."

Ranma took a step to the side. "Your fault for carrying something like that."

Arisha frowned. "Is that all?"

"We're done," Ranma turned back to the water. "Just pass along the warning and the offer."

"Would you really give her up? Betray her like that?" Arisha distantly asked, glaring at the demon's back.

"It's a part of doing business, you have to ask yourself if the job is worth it."

Arisha frowned. "I'll convey your message and offer." She waited for the demoness to acknowledge her with a slight nod. The cyborg then stepped back and briskly walked away from the water front. The demon alone with her thoughts began to happily hum.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"This sucks," Makoto tossed a paper airplane against a drab wall.

"Usagi and Setsuna insisted," Rei flatly stated without lifting her head off the pillow.

"And you're okay with that? Them cooping us up in here? We can't hide forever."

"Sure we can." Rei kept her gaze at the ceiling . The steady humming from the vents drew her attention and she wondered how WIC secured them. She was certain that they had some scheme in place.

"If you're bored there's a TV. Or you can order some more clothes that we'll then buy for you." The diminutive redheaded demon narrowed her blue eyes slightly.

"There's nothing on." Makoto had her fill of the local media's "disaster coverage" and none of the cooking shows could keep her attention.

The demoness went back to her gun. "Dinner will be in an hour. Then you'll have something to do," she said without looking up.

"Oh, we're inconveniencing you?"

Morgan shrugged. "Being bored is part of the job. Hurry up and wait."

Makoto snickered.

Rei rolled over to face Makoto's bunk. "I don't like it. Setsuna giving Usagi all this special attention. She's different."

"Yes, Setsuna is," Makoto dryly stated.

"No, I mean after the Russians killed her. This pint-sized-Puu..." Rei trailed off.

"Maybe it's just shock. Mina's not the same either."

Rei shook her head. "Yeah, Mina's not."

Makoto looked at Rei for a few seconds. "What Ami did to her-"

"Changed her. That's why I'm worried about Setsuna. It's like she's gone around to Ranma's way of thinking; Ami's way of thinking."

The brunette frowned.

"You know I'm right." Rei stated.

The phone by the door rang a couple times before Morgan reached over and picked it up. "Graham here. Yes? Alright then." Hanging up, she turned to the two teens. "Get up, we're going to the commissary."

"Our dinner got moved up?" Rei asked.

Morgan shouldered her 25mm rifle, and opened the door. "Sure," she said before motioning to the two agents guarding outside the door.

"What do you think this is about?" Rei quietly asked.

"DarkStar finally snapped and took out Usagi?" Makoto laughed as they walked down the corridor.

"There'd be more noise..."

"And explosions," Rei added with a growl.

Morgan suppressed a grin and opened the door to a conference room.

Inside, was DarkStar, her sister, the young Setsuna, and a stiff-looking Usagi, and one other woman. She held the entirety of Rei and Makoto's attention.

Holding a cup of coffee she stood next to Eve and was only a few centimeters shorter. Glossy grey, almost silver, hair framed her face in short bangs while most of her hair was pulled back in a tight French braid that was folded back up forming a short, tight bun.

Hanging on her shoulder by a leather strap was a long length of wood. At first, Rei mistook it for an old bolt-action rifle, but then she noticed that instead of a metal barrel, a long shaft of blackened crystal was set in the wooden stock. It also lacked a trigger-guard, discernable action, or magazine. The whole device was shaped more like a staff that had one end modified for shouldering and had a pair of forward grips. A golden crescent moon was inset on one side of the staff.

Thin metal gauntlets covered the backs of the woman's hands and disappeared up her sleeves. The woman was dressed in a beige blouse with a high, thin collar. A restrained dark blue silk bow adorned her chest, bearing a closer resemblance to the brood's jamming antennae than the Senshi ribbon and bow.

A dark-navy-blue jacket with gold piping went over the blouse and nearly covered the matching back bow that tied down the woman's skirting. The inner layer was a simple cream, gold trimmed, ankle-length skirt which was mostly covered by overlapping pleats of heavy dark blue material.

Above that was a final layer of consisting of silver-grey armor. It was arranged in thick sections that resembled Venus' metallic armor, save longer, reaching past her knees, and thus more articulated. Heavy leather boots adorned her feet. Each had armored sections on the toes, heels, and tied over the shins.

The only jewelry she wore was above her pale-blue eyes. Unlike Rei's tiara, this one was silver and made thicker, heavier, and instead of a jewel simply had a golden crescent moon at its center.

A broad smiled crossed the woman's face, highlighting the tendons in her long, slender neck, and the slight lines on her... weary face. "Mars, Jupiter. It's good to see you," she stated in a resonant, even voice.

Rei blinked. "What the..."

"Okay, what's going on? Where's Mina?" Makoto looked over and saw Usagi lift herself out of her slouch..

The older woman's smile died. "You don't recognize me? Kiri did; DarkStar did; my daughter, of course, did."

Rei furrowed her brows. "No... you can't be Serenity."

The woman gave a wan smile. "Because no one's ever come back from the dead?"

"Wait, who's Kiri?"

"Kiri, the new Guardian, the late Guardian's sister," the apparent Serenity patiently stated

Makoto went to the teenage blonde. "Usagi what's going on here?"

The princess sighed. "DarkStar came back, should Mother's return really be that surprising?"

Ranma's violet eyes tracked the conversation for a moment and then went back to the slim folder in front of her. On the balance, there was more tangible progress on this front, not to dismiss the potential her earlier meeting could bring, especially if things fell through.

"Yes, there were certain... contingencies in place," Serenity allowed.

"Okay, where's Mina? This is all a bit too cute," Rei stole another glance at the silver-haired woman.

Serenity stepped forward. "Oh? Been a while since someone called me cute," her resonant voice held an amused edge.

"I didn't."

"Slip of the tongue," Standing before the miko, Serenity smirked and looked down at the shorter girl. "And you're still staring at me."

Rei kept herself from swallowing. "Who are you?"

A silver eyebrow raised slightly, and she spoke in that patient, amused voice. "Queen Serenity."

"Right. Setsuna didn't really die and Minako's conveniently absent. So there's obviously some kind of dress-up going on here."

"Really, now?"

"Well we know Setsuna didn't die," Makoto said.

"There was a body, or most of one," the blonde princess reminded.

"Yes, let's assume I'm a body double of some type." Kiri shrugged. "What about the Queen?"

Rei turned to the silent women in the room. "I'm sure the demons know who's who."

"It kept those two on their toes," Eve stated. "Do you think they know who's who?"

"Process of elimination makes it pretty obvious," Ranma replied. "A real test is to see how Akumi reacts to Serenity."

"Since Mina's not dead." Makoto looked between the queen and princess. "So... Serenity and Usagi are both-"

"Don't stray from the official line," Serenity cautioned. "It's for the best."

"Huh, and this getup?" Makoto stepped around the... queen. "It doesn't exactly look like the normal vacuum-tight gown."

"That's after the empire was secured. This –" Queen Serenity fingered her jacket. "is pre-Unification. Imperial Lunar Navy specifically."

"Okay... and the staff? Some sort of crystal... gun?"

Serenity smiled and unslung the weapon. "Mark Four Focus Projector. Standard weapon of the Royal Reconnaissance Commandos."

"Why not use your wand? Isn't that a good focus?"

Serenity pulled out her wand and slid it into a slot on the end of her staff. Once in place she pulled the crescent moon on the end, locking the wand in place and causing a pointed crystal arc to extend out from the weapon's end. "Unlike the Mark Three, the Mark Four can be fitted with nearly any personal focus artifact."

"I still think you should get a Wraith Raider cloak. That would really help things." Ranma leaned back and tapped on her folder.

The blonde princess tilted her head.

Serenity arched a silver eyebrow. "You just want one so your mother can reverse engineer the design."

"We're already working on our own adaptive cammo," Ranma shrugged.

"Really?" Kiri Meiou blinked. "Ah yes... you already can summon clothing of different materials and colors. So... it's just a matter of control?"

"You're talking about those not-really-invisible cloaks?" Rei asked.

"Don't underestimate the ability to have your cammo-pattern change to match local conditions." Ranma stated.

"Indeed." Serenity turned back to Rei and gestured to a chair. "Please. Sit."

Rei slowly sat down. "Right... this seems pretty weird." Watching Serenity nearly stumble as she tried to balance her armor and her staff, the miko gave a slight smile.

"The plan makes sense." Serenity stated, after taking a moment to regain her composure. "We have an intelligence advantage over the Combat Cyborgs."

Sitting next to Rei, Makoto looked around the table and was amazed to find not one smirk or snicker.

"Yea, they don't know Minako and Setsuna aren't dead." Rei said.

"Despite abilities, their experience has been limited to... mundane targets," Kiri explained. "This way they're in the dark about our true capabilities."

"You two had to get disguises, but why do the Princess swap?"

"I can survive the most damage," the girl wearing Usagi's form stated. Posing as the queen's double was the best way she could think to protect her... for now.

Ranma and Kiri both smiled thinly.

"The misdirection does have its limits. They're more than willing to kill all of us," Serenity admitted.

"And why were we kept in the dark?" Rei icily asked. "Didn't trust us? Were you worried about another Ami incident?"

"It was a test," Makoto looked into Serenity's pale eyes. "You wanted to see if you could fool us."

Serenity nodded. "I'm sorry but we had only one chance."

"You two can test your little dress-up against Ami."

Rei kept her face neutral. "Yeah, Ami'd love this. You're doing what she wants. Just look at yourself."

"I'm doing what needs to be done." For the first time, Serenity's reverberating voice gained a harsh edge.

"Dress-up?" Rei asked.

"We couldn't win against the Russians. I need the Company." Serenity tapped her armored hand on the table.

"You should have told us!"

The silver-haired woman narrowed her eyes. "This isn't a democracy. I am your Queen. That is not pretend."

Reluctantly Rei broke eye contact and looked down.

"We might be able to win," Makoto allowed. "We do have some heavy attacks. Stuff that even they can't brush off."

"Hitting them would be a problem. They're rather agile and we haven't had a good track record at getting our attacks to connect," Kiri reminded.

Serenity raised her arm. "Enough, we've got work to do. DarkStar if you'll start."

A ghost of a smirk on her face Ranma opened her folder. "Okay, we've got a lot of work and not much time. Earlier today contact was made with a representative of the Combat Cyborgs."

"You talked with them?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Arisha Dva. I explained to her the devastating effects of their dimensional pulse device. She also stated the belief that they had killed several of you."

"So, they think Minako and Setsuna are dead?" Makoto asked.

"No, they said that they killed several of you," Ranma clarified. "She could have been lying to me. I know I was."

"You made the offer?" Serenity stopped as she worked through the best way to phrase her next statement. "You know I'm not comfortable with that... deal."

"It's a legitimate Psychological Operation. We want them to be unsure of what they're facing. What the rules are. Who their opponents are. We can feed them misinformation and make them doubt information they already have." Eve was firm but reassuring.

"It just seems so... wrong. Lying like that."

"Lying to people that want to kill your daughter." Ranma tapped her fingers on the table. "Interesting sense of fair play you've gotten."

"Really though, using me... her as bait?"

Ranma looked over the silver-haired woman. "You should talk with your daughter about the dangers of making deals with demons, then."

"But I-" Serenity winced and shut her mouth.

The princess turned to Serenity. "It's okay, Mother. I screwed up." Her voice was stiff and slightly mechanical. She knew there was no limit to what she would do to protect the Queen; she had already died for her.

Rei's tension abated somewhat. The disguise was far from perfect then.

Ranma looked to Kiri. "Yes I definitely think the Queen needs another session."

Serenity stiffened slightly.

"The meeting was enough of a success. We conveyed the information and avoided casualties. However, afterwards we lost track of Arisha and have yet to hear their response to our offer."

"Tell me when you hear what their response is." Serenity fingered her staff.

"Of course," Ranma smoothly assured.

"If they keep using that pulse we can have some real problems," Kiri added.

"Yes." Ranma flipped to a different page. "Okay, basic training plans."

"We've been trained." Rei stated.

The redhead chuckled.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Inside one of the reconditioned Quonset huts on the opaquely-named Post-Incident Training Grounds a meeting began.

Major Sifton looked at his assembled men. Many were looking at the WIC personnel at the front of the room with slight apprehension. Company officers wearing battle-dress usually meant combat drills and war games, while dress uniforms meant lectures. It looked like tonight was another training mission; looks were deceiving.

Sifton's gaze checked out his platoon. At an initial glance they were all wearing their Canadian Disruptive Pattern (CADPAT) uniforms, and had their equipment and weapons at hand. He cleared his throat. "Tonight we will not be training. Lieutenant Hill."

"Sir." At his side Lieutenant Hanna Hill activated the projector. "At sixteen hundred a 427 SOAS Heron UAV was on routine patrol. It was fitted with a Mark Seven Ostar Pattern Detector."

The room quieted. "Sir, what did they find?" Sergeant MacDowell asked.

"Peterborough. A cluster of Pattern D. Low emission. They're either not very powerful, or they're good, but not perfect, at masking their output." Hill gave a slight glance at the redhead that stood off to the side. "Local police have not recorded a spike in missing persons or murders," Hanna stated as the map of Peterborough, a town about a hundred kilometers Northeast of Toronto, was replaced by an aerial photo of a house.

"Now that means a couple things. They could be hunting somewhere else, or they're not killing their meals. Command has seen fit to send us in to investigate." Major Sifton explained, watching his troops stiffen slightly.

"Sir, this is not a Search and Destroy?" Master Corporal Pattison asked.

"Correct. As far as we know, these people have committed no crime. However, they are non-humans unknown to us or the Company. WIC will be sending a small team of observers." Sifton gestured to the side. "Lieutenant Tendo and Special Contractor Saotome, Ranma will head the observation tem. Hill and Tendo will explain our continued intelligence."

Lieutenant Tendo strode forward and began her presentation. "We do not know the intent of this NH group. Your government intends a policy of registration and monitoring. Any hostility on the part of the non-humans would warrant immediate action. And currently the government does not have suitable long term detention facilities."

Pausing, Kasumi gauged the soldier's reaction. They understood. "Keep in mind, the abilities Pattern Ds have. If they are to turn hostile, the situation can get very ugly very quickly. Keep your fields of fire clear and maintain trigger discipline. Be ready, especially in a close quarters situation. Inter-dim countermeasures will be operational, preventing enemy teleportation."

"Also remember the close range limitations of your C1A1's under-slung 40mm. You may decide that getting torn apart by shrapnel is preferable to getting torn apart by a Pattern D. However at close ranges 7.62 NATO should suffice." Tendo smirked slightly.

"Current over-flight has the Pattern-Ds being stationary. They may or may not be nocturnal," Hill explained. "The police have given us the information on who owns the house and the listed tenants. Reportedly, half a dozen young, attractive females. The location has fallen under some police attention for solicitation, but nothing stuck."

A couple minutes into the presentation Sifton cleared his throat to cut down the gradually growing muttering. "Settle down. I don't like the ambiguity either, I know you'd rather you were going after those cyborgs that tore up Toronto, but this is the job. We don't know what we're getting into or if they're even hostile. We've faced situations like this before, we've prepared for this mission and we will prevail. After the Lieutenants finish, the operation will commence."

Kasumi nodded and went back to her NH overview. JTF2 certainly had the skills and the spirit, but it remained to be seen how they would react to the unreality of NH combat.

End chapter

Author's Notes. Ranma's scene where she tempts Arisha has a sequence familiar to any Babylon 5 fans.

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. DGC, J St C Patrick, Pale Wolf, Wray, Kevin Hammel, Ikarus, Jerry Starfire, and Nadrek..

Revision notes; Well, this is the first time I actually had to cut a sequence from this story. Long time readers may note the scene with Usagi and Ranma, and Eve and Pluto is not a bit... different. This is more of my, albeit long delayed, realization that the critiques of Ranma's attitude towards Usagi was too harsh were, well, correct.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Leftovers

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 5: Finding Leftovers

Formerly: Replacements and Remembrance Part 1ii

Galina winced at the garish assault. The broad-shouldered figure before her reinforced Arisha's constant complaints. The Capitalists were clueless and decadent, eternally chasing material wealth. Shiny shoes of ray-skin peeked out of flared plaid pants. Somehow, the ironed creases and spotless condition underscored the... wrongness of the pattern. Regrettably, his suit-coat matched. It continued the same grey, green, and yellow pattern. Wide lapels and shoulder pads complimented, or at least were congruent with, the pinstripe cream-colored shirt and fat spotted and diagonally striped tie.

Smoked aviator style glasses obscured his eyes, and the rest of his craggy face kept a neutral expression. Given the strength of his chin and nose, his middle parted, ear covering, oiled hair seemed too... soft and... wet.

Galina sighed as the man sat down next to her. "Do you really have to do this? You look like a historical relic."

The man put his briefcase and suit-bag down next to him. As he ordered a gin and tonic, Galina noted his pinky ring. The plain silver band contained a single spherical iridescent stone.

The man took a sip and looked around the darkened bar. "Do you really want to get into an argument over who's equipment is more... dated?"

"No. I want minimal fuss. If you insist on playing cute games you can go back to New Caledonia."

After contemplating his drink, he drained his glass. "I came here didn't I?"

Galina stood up. "As long as you understand your place, Mal."

Placing a couple bills on the bar, Mal chuckled. "My place? Don't worry, I know my place."

The two exited the bar and crossed an alleyway. "Fine. We can go over protocols later, but I want to know-" Still speaking she flicked a pair of blades. As Galina drove her knives forward she saw that he had stepped back.

Instead of getting stabbed or clumsily attempting to block, he simply moved out of the blades' paths. She flipped one knife over and gave an upward thrust, and saw that he had already shifted his stance. Her other arm came in and in a feint stopped just in front of his neck. This time he held his ground. Her weapons still, she frowned slightly.

Mal simply put his sunglasses away and straightened his coat. "That was slower than I expected."

"You expected," Galina repeated, replaying the footage on her heads up display. His reaction... preceded her action. "Good. Nice to see you still have it de Veste." She slipped her knives out of sight.

Mal de Veste gave a slight bow. "As advertised."

"You _understand_ why I had to be sure?" As they walked, Galina stressed the second word.

"Why? I can guess why you did it," de Veste shifted his suit-bag. "We've never... met and only have each other's reputations to go on."

"Kiev."

Mal nodded.

"Same time, but different... 'clients'." Galina looked up at the sky. She was reluctant to hire him, but they needed something... more. Something to compliment the areas they were weak in.

de Veste nodded. "Lovely euphemism."

"Impressions?"

"I was surprised." Smirking at his apparent joke, de Veste turned to the cyborg. "This isn't your normal style. Your little ballet company should be in its next city."

Galina cocked an eyebrow. "That we are even talking shows the strangeness of the situation we've come to."

"It's bad," Mal stated as they waited for the crosswalk light to change.

"Is that your... professional evaluation?"

Mal tapped his foot. "You know the situation on the ground better than I do. You're the one that thought I'd be worth the expense. Rumor has it, I'm not the only one you're courting. Combine that with recent events, and what conclusion am I supposed to reach?"

"Then I guess I don't need to brief you."

"Compartmentalization level is your prerogative." The man shrugged. "However..."

Galina slipped an arm into her coat. "Yes?"

"Do you know why you were hired?"

"That's not a question we ask," Galina automatically replied.

"Bullshit. Everyone worth their salt digs around. Insurance is just good business sense. It's important. We're hired to perform a task, and sometimes we need more information on how to perform it."

"And?"

"Compare the situation you're in, with the profile of your... benefactor."

The pair stopped in front of a hotel. "You don't need to worry about that," Galina crisply stated.

"Naturally. In this example, my benefactor is... you and my client..." Mal chuckled again. "The question becomes, how much of this is a problem for you? What are your terms?"

"Is this something you need to know?"

"Given events there seems to be some play in permitted... exuberance. I need to know how far I'm allowed to go."

Galina sighed and stepped into the building. "Fair point. A subcontractor's actions could reflect badly."

They crossed the lobby. "Then the latitude I'll be allowed?

"Do not concern yourself with... offending our benefactor." Galina cleared her throat as the two made it to the elevator bank. "That is not an issue. Completing your assigned tasks is far more important."

"I see." Mal blinked. "Well, that certainly makes things simpler." He watched the Russian girl summon the lift.

Stepping into the elevator, Galina gave a curt nod. "Just remember, while you don't have to answer to our benefactor, you do have to answer to me."

Following her, Mal gave an oily smile. "Not a problem."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"So... the big bow... it's really a jammer?" Sergeant Brummet asked.

Across the cramped transport, Agent Sophie nodded.

"You really think they'd wear something if it didn't have a purpose, Sarge?" Corporal Giddings asked.

"I'm not too fond of the ribbon and skirt combination myself," Sophie noted.

"Then you really wouldn't have liked our old uniforms," Misako noted, cradling the bulk of her grenade launcher. Her horns tingled with an odd sense of... apprehension that felt familiar.

Sophie shook her head.

"I think they were good looking," Misako haughtily sniffed.

"Bare midriffs, miniskirts, and high heels do not mix with combat," Sophie replied.

"And to think you were born female," Misako shook her head.

"Really?" Corporal Lily Green turned to Sophie.

Sophie nodded.

"Figures."

"How so?" Brummet asked.

"Because there's two kinds of succubae. The normal ones and the 'I feel so pretty' ones."

Sophie chuckled. "Yes, it's like whenever a soldier trades in his penis he gets a makeup kit instead."

"It's not-" Brummet went between Misako's prim and Sophie's little smirk. "It is that bad?"

"Having second thoughts about getting to use one of these?" Sophie hefted her Pug.

Olsen stared at the thick bullpup rifle. "That does put a... damper on the appeal."

"Ma'am, anything else? Anything we should watch for?" Bishop asked from the back of the troop compartment.

Warrant Officer Jeff Pyke gave a silent nod. Curiosity was good, whatever could ease his squad's nerves. Every battle was different, but it had been a long time since his men had faced anything this different.

"Tails are a major sign of mood." Sophie said.

"Yes, watch to see when they go straight and start to rise up," Brummet nodded. "What else?"

"Assume everyone is hostile. Just because they're human doesn't mean they can't attack you. Some demons have humans serving them enthralled , employed, or willingly." Sophie shifted her bow. "Light discipline. That's a major issue."

"Oh?" Green raised her eyebrows.

Sophie's eyes flared in a quick glow.

"Ah, you always do that?"

"It's when we get emotional. Training can control it, like the glow on our claws, but a lot of Pattern D's don't bother with it," Sophie said, rubbing her eyes. "The real advantage is eventually, you can use the eyeglow as a weapon."

"Don't forget the flaming auras we can generate."

"Right, those shields." Brummet frowned. "You get small arms protection, at the cost of being lit up like a Christmas tree."

"That's why we wear these bulky things." Sophie lifted up one of her skirt's armored pleats.

"And a burst of 7.62 will go through those flames, correct?" Green knew what they had been told in the lectures but she wanted to hear it again.

"For all but the most powerful Pattern D's. Otherwise concentrated fire will pierce it, and remember to keep an eye on those you shoot."

"Regeneration, right," Brummet noted.

"What about the cyborgs? What if this is one of their ploys?"

"The blonde they're targeting isn't here," Misako grunted.

"She may not be, but four members of the Fifth NH are," Corporal Green explained.

"Lil, wouldn't they use the split forces to attack where WIC's holding the target?" Brummet asked.

"They could; they could also try to thin out the enemy a bit," Lilly Green stated.

"That's why you were briefed," Sophie reminded. "They are extremely armored. Small arms can be used to keep them from getting too close, but that's about it. Rockets, heavy machine guns, grenades. It takes a few bursts from this – " Sophie hefted her 17mm Pug. "- to crack their armor."

"Well, shit." Brummet sighed.

"Fight them like an armored vehicle, not a soldier. Go for the eyes and the joints or at least go at the same spot. Standard NH rules apply. If they close-in, that's it," Sophie shrugged. "Worse they're quick. They will try to close in."

"Speaking of armored vehicles-" Bishop looked around the compartment. "They blew up some of yours." His question about vehicle survivability hung unasked.

"We had more armor than this Rheinmetal YAK." Sophie gave a resigned shrug. "Still, if the brass thought the cyborgs were a risk we'd be going in by helicopter too or at least using LAV 3's."

"Unless they thought that would be too provocative," Bishop sighed.

"They're real fast little buggers. Area weapons may be your best bet," Misako added.

"We were briefed on this." Giddings opened an eye. "Do we have to spend the trip worrying about all the ways we can get killed?"

"There could be some Assembly remnants. They take a dim view on those that collaborate with demons," Misako smirked.

"And a smattering of Pattern V. Plus whatever cultist groups managed to smuggle themselves into the area."

"You've got a real mess here don'cha?" Giddings sighed.

"Now, now trooper, it's your mess now," Sophie dryly said.

"Think the Pattern Ds have moved?" Bishop asked.

"Nope, they'd have radioed us if the situation had changed. After all, officers do not make mistakes." Warrant Officer Pyke sagely assured.

Brummet laughed. "Of course Warrant."

"The thing that worries me is that you demons can smell each other, at a pretty good range," Pyke drawled. "You can smell them, they can smell you? What's to keep them from getting tipped off early?"

Sophie looked towards the senior non-com. "Like our light discipline there's emission training and some scent suppressants."

"Ah, deodorant. Jolly good then." Pyke leaned back.

"They'll hear the helicopter and these giant trucks first." Misako rolled her eyes; she had tried to explain to mother the redundancy of scent reduction, but she would not be swayed.

Sophie sighed. It was not an antiperspirant; it was not an odor blocker; it simply helped dampen the pattern emissions. However, she knew it would be pointless to argue the point.

"And I'm sure the timing is going to work out just fine," Brummet dryly noted.

"I think the helicopter will wait for us," Pyke noted.

"Unless things really go to hell. Then Red-"

"Red? That's –uh- Ranma right? The redheaded demon?" Green asked.

Sophie nodded. "Yes. Red, Morrison, and Lieutenant Tendo will go in themselves." Sophie said with a careful lack of guile. "I'm sure First Squad will deploy right with them."

"It will save us some trouble then," Brummet noted.

"You could have had the sense to not volunteer," Giddings sardonically noted.

"Sense? To not volunteer? What unit do you think this is?"

"Clam up," Pyke stated after checking with the driver and his radio. "We're four minutes out."

Sophie gave an appreciable nod as the troopers shifted to a more attentive position. With the fluid yet thorough motions of a familiar routine, they rechecked their equipment. One of the corporals stood up and manned the machine-gun in the custom-installed roof turret.

The YAK stopped on a quiet forest road. With the roof turret tracking the woods to the side, the doors opened and a trio of soldiers rushed out. They immediately went prone and trained their weapons. The next group to egress went past the first, and established themselves at the tree-line.

Controlling his breathing, Brummet ran through the evergreen grove. Taking cover by a lone tree he looked forward. The greenish light of his goggles revealed a mundane-looking house just ahead. Looking through the windows he could make out several people.

He briefly switched to the Pattern scanner and his grip tightened. Freeing his left hand he held it back, palm forward, then extended all his fingers, save his middle, and finally pulled in his ring and pinky finger.

Green put up her left hand, made a circle with her thumb and pointer, and extended her other fingers. After signaling that she understood, she repeated Olsen's hand signals. "Stop. Eight, D."

Hearing only the soft steps of his comrades, Olsen waited. They were prone and camouflaged, but that did not help much, not if one of the Pattern D's bothered to look outside. The helicopters should be here. The other squads should be in place. Keeping his weapon ready, he studied the house. There was a back porch that had several steps leading up to it. From there the kitchen could be reached.

"Third Squad is in position." Master Corporal Pattison's voice hissed over the radio.

"First Squad is on final approach," Lieutenant Hill stated.

"Pattern D recognized." Misako paused and sniffed the air. "Alexia's brood!" She added, the low volume belied the urgency in her tone.

Listening to the weighted silence, Brummet set his teeth. He knew the officers were deliberating; he had read the reports. Having turned at least a hundred people, Alexia felt that quantity had a quality all its own

"Second Squad. Plan Horse." Shifton's voice cut in.

Olsen turned just enough to see Lily and Cordell give affirmative responses to his latest hand signal. Looking further to the side he could tell the rest of the squad was ready. Heart steadily pounding, he burst from the tree-line. Pounding footsteps followed him.

He ran to the deck and vaulted over the low guardrail and fired a burst into the kitchen window. Catching a glimpse of a shocked woman with long, curly hair, Olsen rushed to the side, and out of a line of sight. He closed his eyes as Green threw a flash grenade. After the rumbling pop, he opened his eyes and went back to the window.

A split second judgment call was made. The woman was pale, but had no weapons drawn. "Down on the ground!" he shouted; gun sighted at her head.

Cord had breached the door and was followed into the room by Lilly. Their guns went up and the demon acquiesced, nearly tumbling to the floor. Shouts came from further in the house and the rest of Second Squad pushed though the kitchen. Olsen watched them assemble, then rush round a corner vanishing out of sight. There was more shouting followed by some bawling.

Making sure that Cord and Lilly had the first demon covered, Olsen entered the house. His weapon immediately trained on the weeping woman. Lifting up his goggles, he took quick stock of the room.

The kitchen was dominated by a worn, deeply scratched, but polished oak table. Several mismatched chairs encircled it. Broken glass from the blown window had covered the stovetop and collected on the stewpot's lid. The fridge displayed a vast spectrum of artistic quality. From fairly realistic landscape sketches to crude colorings.

"Kitchen secure. One Pattern D," Olsen radioed. "Cord, check the fridge and the stove." Somewhat distantly, Olsen heard the thumping of troopers upstairs, more glass breaking, and helicopters. The absence of gunfire loomed in his mind.

"Living room secure. Four Pattern D," Pyke radioed.

"Bedroom secure. Two Pattern D," Hill stated, breathing heavily. "Count match?"

"Confirmed, all patterns accounted for," Pyke replied his tone tight. "Commencing building search."

"Fridge looks clean," Giddings reported. "Looks like normal stuff from the supermarket." He then went over to the stove and shut off the burner. Using a gloved hand he swept the glass off the lid and carefully eased it up. "Not seeing anything here, but it's stew - could be anything."

"I think we got it," Olsen sighed in a measure of relief. "Cord get back here." Giddings resumed covering the demon and Olsen then made sure his attention was on the room's egress points and on their... prisoner.

The demon had long lavender hair with a slight curl. A plain white dress was rumpled by her prone position. Still crying, her body shivered slightly and her hands flexed occasionally.

"Don't." Lily coldly stated making sure that she was out of tail range.. "Extend your claws and we'll end you."

Keeping his C1A1 at the ready, Olsen sidestepped into the living room, and blinked. The room was crowded with a long sectional sofa, two loveseats, some beanbag chairs and a few thick blankets. Like in the kitchen, the furniture here was worn, especially the blocky pine coffee table, but well-cared for.

Olsen scanned the various end tables and nooks, looking for anything suspicious. House clearing was a nightmare. There were too many places a person could hide: in cabinets, under piles of laundry, behind appliances, in closets, under beds, in drop-ceilings. And smaller things could be stashed in even more places.

Still this was the job and he started to search. Instead of contraband he found a rather normal smattering of movies and games. Though they were more of the "little-princess" variety. Spilled on the table was a couple fashion magazines, some pornography and an open coloring book, with adjacent crayons.

Part of the room featured a sleek modernity that jarred with the rest. This wall was dominated by an immense TV which was hooked to a movie player and a couple videogame systems.

However, usurping all this was a curious tableau. The 'intimate' room was made even more cramped by the presence of over half a dozen armed, armored troopers, all of them cautiously covering four stunned girls, demons. The raw number of warm bodies was actually a major impediment to Olsen's search.

He noted that some of Third Squad had joined in the effort. Which fit the plan, their role was to support the assault by covering the front of the house and deploy inside, when needed.

The harsh scent of urine hung in the air and Olsen noted the telltale stain running from a loveseat to the floor where one of the demons, a petite delicate-looking thing with white hair curled into tight ringlets, lay. The shocked crying was much more intense than in the kitchen

"Any problems?" Olsen asked, feeling his blood pulsing through his face.

"So far so good," Pyke stated, a calculating expression forming. "Keep it up, men. The major's about here, then we'll get this all sorted out. Bonhomme, Tahnee, and Jones are checking out the basement."

Olsen held his tongue. Yes, they thought they had secured all the Pattern D's in the building, but even so sending three people to clear an entire floor, and a basement of all things seemed ill-advised.

One of the demons, a lanky girl with a pair of short black ponytails tried to slide to the little white-haired demon.

"Put your arm back. No touching." Pyke ordered as he shifted his gun to the offending target.

The tall demoness froze and then reluctantly withdrew her hand. Sensing the abandonment, the petite succubus renewed her sobbing.

"Yeah, the Major's gonna sort this all out," Pyke groused.

The demons' crying suddenly increased in volume and intensity. "He better get in here quick, or they'll make the decision for us." Olsen swore and returned to the kitchen.

"Please! Kill them now!" the demoness from the kitchen begged, her voice loud and panicked. "Don't let Her get them."

"What the hell's going on? She's freaking out." Lilly kept aim on the despondent demon.

"I don't know. LT, Major, yhe prisoners are getting mighty antsy," Olsen radioed.

"Yes, we have an idea why," Major Sifton replied as he stepped through the ajar front door. The demons immediately settled down, mute horror blanketing their emotions.

Feeling almost a cold... tightness, Olsen looked over and saw the redhead follow the officer into the room. Olsen did not need to look at his scanner. He could tell visually that the redhead was something else; she was far beyond the weeping examples they had captured. The room seemed to re-center, and focus on Her.

"Misako was right." She stepped into the living room, and gave a brisk nod to the JTF2 troopers. "Now, what are Alexia's spawn doing here?" She crouched down and studied the demons, who tried to slide away from the redhead.

"I was under the impression that they were all dead," Sifton noted.

"Credit your men's skill for the survival of this batch." Ranma returned to her full height. "Would have taken just one batch of nerves, one heavy trigger finger."

"So, we pass?"

Ranma chuckled. "On no, you still have the most difficult part. Figuring out what to do with them."

"Ah, interviews." Sifton turned to Pyke. "Jeff, Any... contraband found?"

Warrant Officer Jeff Pyke shook his head. "I've had the men search the rooms, the basement, even poke through the attic. So far, it's clean. Sure, they could be hiding something but we'll need dogs and start taking apart the walls to really be sure."

"Any idea who's the leader? Broods have matriarchs, or at least elder members."

"I think we've got her, Sir" Olsen interjected.

Major Sifton turned to the kitchen. "Oh?"

Olsen looked down at the woman, despite being tightly closed, her eyes still leaked tears "She was begging us to kill them, before Ranma came in," he added.

"Misako, get in here," Ranma radioed as she stepped towards the kitchen. "Hmm... good guess. She's the oldest."

"This about the runts?" Using the abused back door, Misako stepped into the kitchen. She looked down and saw the prone demoness shiver.

"You know 'em?"

Misako frowned and tilted her head. "They're Mother-Alexia's for sure." The coiffed demon sighed. "Huh, guess she didn't get us all killed."

"Mistress Aurora... please... convince your... Mother to make it quick." the prone demoness pleaded.

Careful to give the Canadians a clear line of fire, Ranma knelt down by the demoness. "I only killed your sisters because they attacked me and mine. If you're not a threat, I won't hurt you."

The crying demoness twisted her head up, a sliver of hope entered her terror-filled lavender eyes.

"But if you are a threat, I'll eat your heart."

"And my dau- my sisters?" She lowered her head. "They don't deserve this. They pleased Mother. They behave. They're good girls."

"Green, Giddings, let her take a seat," Sifton turned to Ranma. "If you think that's prudent."

"We don't need the thumbscrews." Ranma reached out and took the demoness' arm. She squirmed at the redhead's grip but then calmed under the more powerful being's influence. Ranma then guided her towards the kitchen table and into a seat that Olsen had pulled out.

The older of Alexia's remnants, sat at the head of the long table, while Major Sifton and Ranma sat at the other. Flanking them was Corporal Lily Green and Corporal Cordell Giddings, both of whom had their guns leveled at the demoness.

"What's your name?" Sifton gently asked, discreetly activating his recorder.

The demoness bit her lip. " Cecilia, now. I... I was... Casey Kirchhoff."

"Why didn't Alexia use you in battle?"

Cecilia leaned so she could look into the living room. "We weren't fighters. Mother had us for her pleasure. We helped with... recruiting."

Sympathy colored Major Sifton's face, but he still made sure his troops had their weapons on target.

Misako shook her head. "No... I'm pretty sure you guys died in that office battle."

"Many of us did. After that..." Cecilia shrugged. It was a resigned, empty little gesture. "Mother kept us away. Kept us safe. That's when she started splitting up her brood. So you..." She glanced at Ranma, and lowered her head. "So you wouldn't get us."

"We know Alexia split up her brood, but we thought she threw all her cells at us. We certainly didn't detect any of them," Ranma stated.

"Not until we started scanning further out," Major Sifton corrected. "Are there any groups left?"

"I don't think so." Cecilia frowned. "Mother didn't tell us much, but at the end..." She sighed. "There just wasn't much left. She had heirs, she had some warriors, and she had... us."

Sifton turned to Ranma.

"She's telling the truth." The redhead sniffed. "But as she said, Alexia wouldn't tell these girls her plans."

"Why not? Yuki was her brain-trust," Misako smirked.

Wondering why DarkStar let Aurora have such a loose mouth, Cecilia held her tongue. The spark had caught and a tiny hope bloomed in her. Serving a new Mother would not be bad, especially compared to the alternative. Insubordinate as she was, Aurora had grown in strength and honed her edge, and had lost that garish false-tan she and Mother favored.

"It's just you and your seven sisters?" Sifton asked.

"Yes my sisters." The terrified young woman seemed to pause at that. "Christine, Meredith, Priscilla, Isabel, Kirsten. Hazel, and Desiree."

"And I thought I had to take care of a lot of broodlings. Your hands must be very full." Ranma said with a touch of admiration.

Cecilia stared a shocked blush creeping up her cheeks. "Uh... thanks. I didn't... I'm sure my girls will be good servants and mates."

Ranma blinked.

Wincing, Cecilia lowered her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean... I was just... hoping. If you're not going to kill my family, what are you going to do with them?" she asked, her eyes looking to the stew; it was sure to be cold by now. At least one of the soldiers had thought to turn off the stove.

The redhead leveled her gaze; dark purple eyes staring into light lavender. "Have you heard of the phrase 'No greater friend no worse enemy.' ?"

"You got that from Morrison," Misako drawled.

Ranma rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Still..." She turned back to Cecilia. "You have options. You can be our enemy, and be destroyed. Or you can be our ally and be protected."

"As cowboy as it sounds, it really is with us or against us," Sifton added. "If you've been killing people and treating them like cattle, we will learn of it."

Cecilia shook her head. "No, I never!"

"There are eight hungry mouths in this house. What do you do for food?" Sifton asked.

"There's a reason we have dinner so late," Cecilia chewed her lip. "I work... evenings."

"Ah." Ranma nodded.

"Is that how you get money too?" Sifton asked.

Cecilia nodded. "It's easy work. We don't need much money or energy, and it's low risk. Mother always created such a... mess. Without her, we couldn't risk the attention."

"How many work?" Ranma asked.

"Just me." Cecilia leaned back. "I thought it would be too much risk. The others are so... special. Meredith watches the house when I'm at work."

"Supporting a family of eight on your own?" Misako did some quick math in her head. "Your clients must love you."

"I _am_ a succubus," Cecilia said, her pride hurt slightly.

"We do have a distinct advantage over our human competition," Ranma nodded. "You're independent right?"

Cecilia nodded.

Sifton turned slightly to Ranma. "How'd you make that guess?"

"WIC tries to watch all the organized prostitutes and brothels. It's a natural place for energy draining NH's to work." Ranma omitted that the Drake's... experience had helped fill out the Company dossiers on said organizations.

"I've got a few other girls I talk with, but my reputation..." Cecilia gave a little smirk. "I don't have a problem finding people willing to meet my rates. I suppose you'd want a client list."

"Yes, we'll need all your information. Everything." Sifton stated.

"Privacy is for humans," Ranma's sardonic tone had a sharp undercurrent.

Cecilia nodded her head. "I'll do whatever you say. But please, could you let my sisters have a bit more comfortable seating? And it smells like some of them got a bit... scared, can fresh clothes be arranged?"

"We can make those arrangements." Sifton noted Ranma's slight nod at his statement.

'Thank you," Cecilia bowed her head.

"Warrant Young. Have your two prisoners pick out four sets of clothing. Then escort them down. Take some men from Second Squad to help," Sifton radioed.

"Change of clothes, Sir?" Warrant Officer Francis Young asked. He looked around the bedroom and made sure his men had kept trigger discipline and clear lines of fire.

"That's correct. We've been having a nice chat with the elder Pattern D, been real civilized here," Sifton dryly remarked.

"Yes, Sir." Young turned to his men. "Billy, you and Pete help these... girls get some clothes."

"What's going on?" One of the succubae asked. Her hair was a light green and was pulled in a short ponytail just above her left ear. She was laying on one of several large mattresses that took up two-thirds of the bedroom. The thick blankets that covered them had been tossed to one side when the troops cleared the room. The other third of the room had a few wardrobes and dressers. All were worn, but well-cared for, and were filled with clothing and other baubles and "toys".

"Meredith, that was Cecilia the eldest. She wants you and Desiree to get some clothes for the rest of your sisters," Young explained.

The demon with the side-ponytail blinked. "Ma- Cecilia did that?"

"We're gonna be okay?" the other succubus, Desiree asked.

"Maybe," Sergeant Billy MacDowell allowed with a cough. He looked over to see Young ordering for some more troops to come upstairs. The sergeant then turned to the other squad members.

"Thank goodness," Meredith sighed, leaning up a bit on the mattress. The longer they stayed alive the more... confident she felt. She knew some of Cecelia's worries and being taken by another powerful group seemed the best they could hope for.

"Come on guys, let's get something organized." Still keeping an eye on the demons, Billy shifted over to the dressers and wardrobes.

"From the Dress-up Trunk?" Desiree asked.

"Nothing too flashy," Meredith cautioned.

Young nodded his head and motioned for the smaller demoness to cross the room. Two soldiers stood to one side and tracked her movements. Momentarily distracted from the night's trials, she hummed the theme-song to a cheery children's show.

"Open it slowly," MacDowell cautioned as he angled himself. They had checked out the trunk before, but there could be a hidden compartment.

Desiree opened the trunk and slowly, carefully removed a top lid. On one side were colorful costumes, on the other side were plain clothes. She went for the latter and started slipping out blouses and undergarments.

"Better get some washcloths too," Tahnee said after she and Bonhomme entered the room. "Make things a bit easier for the girls."

"Keep your hands where I can see them," MacDowell warned Desiree.

"We're ready?" Young asked.

Desiree and Meredith nodded.

"Second Squad, we're going downstairs with two Pattern D's," Young radioed.

"Understood." Pyke replied. "Bishop, Jones, mind the stairs."

Nostrils flaring, Misako shook her head. It was strange... seeing them alive.

Ranma leaned over and watched the procession. The troops peeled back and let Desiree and Meredith join their sisters. She smirked a bit at how crowded the living room had become.

Watching the succubae reunite and help clean themselves, a relieved smile formed on Cecelia's face. "Thank you."

Ranma gave a curt nod. She then turned to her apprehensive daughter. "Go get Kasumi."

"Right." Misako stepped out of the kitchen and into the night air. Tracking the tree-line, she inhaled the night air. While she could still sense her... relatives, at least the scent was no longer as... pungent. Giving a slight apathetic shrug, she reshouldered Sasha and went around the building.

Creeping in an oblique route she made it to Third squadron and the Company troops. A small smirk formed when one of the Canadians challenged her as she approached. "Hey, LT" the demon said, after getting to the loose position. Overlooking a cul-de-sac, it covered the house's forward approach.

"Yes?" Kasumi asked.

"Mother wants you in the house; I think she wants help on processing the... demons."

Kasumi noted Misako's tone. "She could have radioed."

"I think she was being clever," Misako's eyes darted to the side.

Looking up, Sophie kept her Pug at the ready. Despite her strength, and her training the weapon's weight pulled at her arms.

"Sounds like we burst into a bunch of nice little girls," Warrant Officer John A. Macdonald noted, skepticism entering his voice.

"Things can still go bad," Kasumi noted, having a fair idea why her former fiancee sent her daughter outside. "Good idea Misa, you stay here with Morrison and Third Squad. I'll take Sophie with me."

Sophie got to her feet and followed her former commanding officer.

"Bad blood between Misako and the old family?" Sophie whispered.

"That and she is a blunt instrument. Not exactly what you want for a polite interview."

"Better to send a newborn demon?" Sophie asked.

"You do need the experience."

Covering the lieutenant, Sophie crossed the threshold. Entering the brood's lair, their scents magnified and their presence grew much stronger. Reflexively her elbows tightened to her body, stabilizing her weapon further.

"How old do you think they are?" Kasumi asked, glancing at her scanner display

"They're too young. They had to have been made well after Alexia died." Sophie noted the JTF2 troopers part and reposition their weapons to let them pass. They gave her even more room than they gave Lieutenant Tendo. However, Sophie's wings, even folded up, did give her a bigger silhouette.

"You're forgetting diet. Not everyone eats as well as your family," Kasumi noted as they stepped into the kitchen. "Also, Alexia is the kind of monster to stunt her daughter's development," the officer bitterly added.

"Yeah..." Sophie looked at the broodlings huddled around the kitchen table. They had more power than her. One with a ponytail on the side of her head and another with long curly lavender hair comforting the others, who were nervously, slowly eating.

"That's not very diplomatic," Ranma noted from the far side of the kitchen.

Cecilia looked up as Kasumi and Sophie entered. "You have a sister?" she asked Ranma after taking in the new demon's scent and categorizing it as a niece.

Ranma nodded.

Pulling her right leg back and bending her knees slightly, Sophie shifted into a more natural stance. She tightened her wings and her tail hung loose and low. Her gun was pointed down but held at the ready. The demon before her was not as powerful as any of Red's spawn, but she was definitely brood mother material.

Cecilia looked up from the pot she was ladling out of. "Very confident for being so young. I can see why we lost."

Looking past the windowpane not covered with a piece of cardboard, Sophie noted more JTF2 soldiers. "It's a dangerous world," she reflexively said.

"You do this for all your brood?" Cecilia looked to Ranma.

"Yeah, only maternissima have minions instead of daughters."

If possible, Ceclia's face would have paled. "Mother called you that," she said handing the last bowl to a set of eager hands.

"Funny, she's the one that made her spawn into cannon fodder." Ranma felt the wary apprehension form the quietly eating demons, they were looking to their... big sister for assurances. "Ironic, the ones Alexia left out to die from exposure were the ones to live."

"Correct use of irony." Kasumi noted.

"Maternissima?" Major Sifton asked.

"Demonic swear word. Refers to a horrible succubus who would turn her spawn into toys, monsters, and tools, betraying the maternal nature of the entire species," Sophie explained.

"Isn't it enough that you killed her?" Cecilia asked.

Despite her pleasant little smile, Ranma's tail twitched slightly.

"She's gone. You made sure of that." Cecilia filled her glass with apple juice from the pitcher on the table. "What are you going to do with us?"

"We've got a delightful interview and processing procedure lined up," Sifton stated, almost wishing the night had hostiles instead. Though he would gladly exchange more paperwork for a mission where all of his men came back, not to mention the possibility of avoiding civilian, such as they were, casualties..

Cecilia briefly looked around her sisters. "I understand."

"We're not doing anything bad," Ranma reassured. "We're just going to check you out, and keep you someplace safe."

"Safe?"

"You know that it's a dangerous world. Why else did you move your family out here?"

Cecilia nodded slowly, marveling at the spark of hope within her. "But why? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill us?"

"Easy's not the same as right," Sifton sighed slightly. "Do we have your cooperation?"

"Yes of course." Cecilia wondered if her family actually had a future.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Before Sam or Naoko could knock, the front door to the Tendo-Saotome residence opened. "Good to see you two," the platinum blonde succubus greeted as she let the two teenage humans in.

"You don't have to show off that you knew we were coming," Naoko muttered as she bent down to take off her shoes.

Ukyou chuckled. "Oh, don't do that. Mom's not home."

Sam frowned. They had called ahead, but it made sense Ranma was called on a mission, especially given recent events.

The demoness smiled "She's just at a neighbor's house. Helping with the move."

"Oh?" Naoko asked.

"Come on," Ukyou lead the pair through the house, then out the kitchen door. The three crossed the patio and then were about to round the dojo when they stopped.

Sam boggled at the diminutive old man. Lounging in a wooden lawn-chair, he wore a worn gi and was happily sipping from a sake tumbler. A long, sturdy pipe was resting on the table.

Naoko had a bit more experience and bowed at the old man. "Honored Elder."

The old man lowered his ceramic cup onto a small side table. "Human girls? Civilians too. Ukyou?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "They're Mom's friends, Sensei . From school."

"Bah, don't be so formal." He turned to Naoko. "Though I do like that they're polite." His apprising gaze turned more lecherous. "And I must say, Ranma's got such wonderful taste."

"I'm Takeuchi, Naoko; this is Carter, Samantha; and you are?"

"Happosai, Grand Master of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu." The bald old man beamed

Samantha was reminded of habanero peppers. They might be tiny, wrinkly and funny looking but they were incredibly powerful. They also could be painfully irritating if not handled with the utmost care.

Naoko was more focused on what the man had said. "Indiscriminate Grappling? Some kind of mixed martial art?"

"Obviously, it's what Ranma and her kids do," Sam noted.

Happosai grinned at the blonde. "Right you are. My first two students were Genma and Soun. They wanted to join the houses; something that Ranma did beautifully."

Ukyou rolled her eyes at the pun. "Yes, well I'm taking them over to see Ranma at Eve's."

"Ah yes, now that's a woman." Happosai smiled and leaned back, eyes half closed in memory.

Ukyou shook her head. "Pervert."

"Said the sex demon. I seem to recall you and Misako getting so carried away that you broke a wall." Happosai's dreamy expression floated up as he refilled his tumbler.

"Exactly, sex demon." Ukyou crossed her arms over her chest. "I've got an excuse. What's yours?"

"Perverted old man that founded a martial arts school to help his hedonistic hunger."

"The more I learn about Red's family..." Sam trailed off.

"Yeah, between this and her Grandmother," Naoko shook her head.

"Don't forget Red's mother." Happosai shook his head. "Can't believe Genma let her get away."

"It's like she was born just to be a succubus." Sam said.

"Do we really have to go into genealogy?" Ukyou asked.

"I could give the girls a little demonstration." Happosai's lecherous grin shifted, focusing on the present, instead of fond memories of the recent past.

"Don't take their bras," Ukyou frowned then added. "Or grope them."

Tears welled in the old man's eyes. "I work so hard to train you girls, and this is the thanks I get? You won't allow an old man some simple pleasures? What next, will you take away my sake? My tobacco?"

Ukyou's eyes flared orange. "Don't ham it up old man."

"Awww, but you broodlings are so fun to tweak. Not like Red."

"You're just saying that because you've both got the same taste in lingerie."

Color drained from Sam's face.

"He doesn't wear it. He likes to look at women wearing it. He used to steal them too, but he stopped that."

"That's because you took the fun out of it," the old man pouted. "There's no thrill when there's no hunt, no chase."

"That hasn't stopped you from 'volunteering' to do our laundry."

Happosai chuckled. "I just want to pull my weight around the house. You girls are so busy, with all that physical activity. It's the least I can do."

"Uhg... this is like when my Uncle Jayne and Aunt Vera came over," Samantha shuddered.

"Strange family?" Ukyou raised an eyebrow.

Naoko coughed. "You have no idea."

The succubus looked between the two humans. "Yeah... let's go to Mom."

"Have fun." Happosai leaned back in his chair.

"Right..." Ukyou shrugged before they resumed crossing the yard.

As they entered a small path that ran through a small grove, Sam looked over her shoulder. "Nice guy."

"You never had a creepy grandpa." Naoko looked around. "So, where are we?"

"Auntie Eve's place, it's kitty-cornered from our house," Ukyou explained as they approached the back of a cedar-sided house.

"A house near yours just happened to go on the market?" Naoko flatly asked.

"You make it sound like the secret agent demons did something unethical, I'm sure they simply had Principal Drake lean dangle a carrot in front of a few mortgage holders," Sam stated.

"Such imagination," Ukyou snickered as she knocked on the back door.

The door opened, revealing another blonde demon. A starched white apron, tied in back with a big bow, covered a poured-on blue blouse with puffy shoulders and a skirt that flounced and bubbled over the blonde's generous hips before flaring in and stretching over her long legs. Shining white stockings peeked out of the shin-length hem and vanished into slim glossed cobalt pumps. "Oh, company," Eve smiled as she stepped back. "Please come in," she purred running a manicured hand through luxuriously long and teased tresses that had buoyant body rivaling the redhead's lofty locks.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Ranma looked up and smiled. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Red!" Naoko looked around the sparse kitchen. "How's things going?"

Ranma frowned briefly. "Busy."

The tall demoness' lips formed a pout. "Yes, work's been keeping her very busy."

"Must be nice to unwind," Ukyou said with a knowing smile.

"Subtle," Sam deadpanned, closing the door behind her.

"They are succubae," Naoko reminded.

Sam looked around the bare kitchen. "You just moving in?"

"Moving in was easy," Eve noted, straightening a seat.

"Don't have much furniture then," Naoko stepped into an empty room. Freshly painted walls gleamed. Containing only a few heavy duty plastic crates, she presumed it was a dining room. She noted that the narrow window frames looked freshly done. Turning she saw another pale redhead enter from the opposite end of the room.

Her hair was cut in a short pageboy and she wore a grey Lycra sports bra, running shorts, and light boots. A gleaming handgun was secured in a form-fitting nylon holster. "Friends of Red," the demon stated as she discretely sniffed the air.

"How?" Naoko sighed. "Oh, you can smell her on us, can't you?"

"Yes," the redhead extended her arm. "Morgan."

"Naoko, and that's Sam in the kitchen," she said gesturing behind herself. "So... you're one of Eve's kids?"

Morgan smiled slightly.

"And what do you do?"

The redhead's grin broadened. "Just a sec," she said before running back to the living room.

"Now you've got her started," Eve smirked as she opened a mostly bare cupboard. "So, how do you girls take your coffee?"

"Sugar, no cream," Sam said.

"Black," Ukyou stated.

"I don't like coffee, sorry," Naoko said.

"That's okay, neither does Ranma. Would you like some juice?" Eve asked.

"Sure." Hearing Morgan return, Naoko turned around and... stared. "That's a... big gun."

"Isn't it?" Morgan gushed, while cuddling her rifle to her chest.

Naoko continued to stare. She knew the girls were strong, but the effortless ease with which she hefted it was ridiculous. "So... does it have a name?"

"Name?" Running a hand down the barrel, Morgan frowned.

"Isn't that what you girls do? I know Misako named hers. Even Nariko named her sword."

Stroking her gun, Morgan slowly nodded.

"Well... something to think about," Naoko said as she backed into the kitchen.

Sam chuckled. "One of yours?" she asked Eve.

"Is it that obvious?" Eve asked as she pulled a pitcher out or the refrigerator.

"Would you move into a house if it was just you?" Sam asked.

"More-so, you're Red's sister. Of course you're going to get kids."

"Really?" Smirking, Eve leaned on the counter and tapped the pitcher. "Perhaps you would know. You did manage to stay friends with Ranma and stay human."

Ukyou chuckled as she fiddled with the coffeemaker. "Tease."

"Naturally," Eve purred, before gliding over and resetting the coffeemaker and straightening it so it was square with the wall and counter.

"So how are... things?" Sam asked.

Ranma's satisfied little smile evaporated. "Stupid bubble-headed princesses."

"Oh?" Sam frowned. "Well, can you talk about it?"

"Is Misa-chan causing problems?" Naoko asked. "Wait... you said bubblehead not bimbo."

Ukyou snickered.

"Defining a bubblehead as a liability in combat, are we?" Eve smirked as she poured out the coffee and mixed in sugar.

"Sure," Ranma shrugged, accepting a glass of grapefruit-juice. "I mean it's... it could be worse."

Naoko chewed her lip. She was all but certain that the recent "troubles" were related to her friend's stress, but... "So why can't you... deal with her?"

Eve's crimson lips curled into a broad grin. "I've asked her the same question, Dear."

Ranma took a sip. "It'd be a mess. Unpredictable."

"You're talking about this Moon royalty right?"

"Yeah, the other group of recent transfers that haven't been in class," Sam added.

"That's correct, a great threat managed to get Queen Serenity to come back," Eve said, locking her gaze with Ranma.

The redhead nodded; she was adverse to lying, but omission was an easier pill, and Need to Know could not be ignored.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? So that imperial queen is back? What, did she have some sort of failsafe? If the others screw up enough she'll reincarnate too?"

Ranma smiled. "Something like that... just in case."

"Is the big old queen gonna try to take over the world again?" Naoko asked.

"That would certainly make matters simpler," Eve's voice was cold.

As the awkwardness of the following silence grew, Sam frowned into her coffee "So you've got Morgan... have any other daughters?"

Eve immediately smiled. "Yes two, Sophie and Morrison."

"Morrison?"

"Her first name's Richard," Morgan said in a sing-song voice.

"Ouch, she gonna pick a new name?" Naoko asked.

"She's still making up her mind," Eve said.

"Androgynous names are convenient for succubae," Ukyou stated.

"You would know," Morgan teased.

"I don't see what the problem is," the blonde human shrugged.

Naoko sipped her juice and turned to her friend "Of course you wouldn't, Samantha."

Sam glared.

Ranma laughed. "It's okay, my name's fairly gender neutral."

"Sunshine?" Sam asked.

The redhead sighed. Her school alias of Sunshine Saotome was far more trouble than it was worth. "No... not that one.

"DarkStar?"

"Don't go through all my names. You know what I'm talking about."

"But being obtuse is fun," Eve said as she adjusted her apron.

"Having work troubles?" Naoko asked.

"And you can't solve them the normal way?" Sam added.

Eve shook her head, and stepped over to Ranma. "I keep telling her there's a simple solution."

"Funny." Ranma crossed her arms. "It's a challenge but I think I'm getting through to them, to her."

Sam nodded in realization "You got roped into training this person didn't you?"

"That is the plan," Eve kneaded her sister's shoulders, generating a pouty purr. "We hope to take advantage of a little break."

Ranma arched her head back. "We're running against the clock here. There's gonna be another attack."

Eve let out a few crackling pops on the redhead's shoulder blades. "Yes, there's always another attack."

Ranma purred.

"And who knows, maybe your little Slavic friend will take up your offer." Eve pressed her thumbs to Ranma's neck. "I know you'd rather be playing with her than our little queen."

"You talking about Red finding a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Sounds more like a euphemism for battle," Naoko refilled her mug.

"Like there's that much of a difference," Sam scoffed.

Naoko pondered as she added sugar. "Depends. One sounds angrier than the other, though it sounds like this training's even more stressful."

"Some people are too stubborn to die," Morgan idly noted as she inspected the dials on her scope. "Whether that's a good or a bad thing depends on where you stand."

Continuing her thinking, Naoko stirred her drink. "Now... if this problem of yours gets really... bad, what then?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

Eve chuckled. "The simple solution."

"I see." Naoko tapped her chin. "And the status quo? In the long term I mean?"

Ranma sighed.

Sam chuckled. "So that's a no."

"Then why worry." Naoko chuckled. "Either things will get better or... you have that solution."

Ranma looked up. "That's... true."

"So don't get that wound up. It'll just drive you crazy, and it's not like you don't have a solution." Naoko suggested.

"It's not that simple."

Naoko smirked. "Sure, it is."

"It's only simple because we're not telling you everything," Ukyou insisted.

"Details, details. This is Red we're talking about." Naoko took a sip. "Good coffee.

"Thank you." Eve gave a slight blush. "And you're correct. Ranma is very direct."

"Yeah, you don't do complex, Red. If there's a problem you take care of it." Sam gave a thumbs up.

Ranma leaned back. "So, I should just ignore all the political intrigue, alliances, and strategic preparations, and instead just... barrel through."

"Direct action is your strength, Mom."

"Even at meetings you're blunt and straightforward." Eve looked the two humans over with a small smile. "I think they've got the right idea."

Ranma ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah... It's not really up to me, is it? If our little Princess doesn't want to grow up, well that'll just be the way it is."

"Don't worry the small stuff.

"This isn't really small," Ukyou dryly noted.

"Really? Has Red ever gone up against a real problem other than directly? She isn't exactly shy about these things," Sam reminded.

"Exactly, I mean you're a demon, Red. Slaughtering those that displease you is part of the deal," Naoko said.

"Yeah! Be whimsically homicidal." Sam added.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"Do you know what makes you weak?" Mistress Mercury strode over to the kneeling purple-haired woman.

Sailor Virgo flexed her fingers and gauged the distance between herself and the evening-dress wearing dominatrix. "No."

"Not going to venture a guess?" Mercury chuckled and looked up at Sailor Orion. "How much time?"

Orion looked up from the series of runes she had been etching onto a silver block. Several glowing crystals were put into recessed slots around the circumference, while a thin silver crown sat in the middle of the circle. "I think we're almost ready," Orion ventured before consulting a nearby table containing a thick bound book and a thin computer screen.

"Excellent," Mercury purred before turning back to the former-Amazon. 'I believe we were discussing your weakness?"

"Yes," Virgo spat.

"I had been trying, trying to make us better. The Queen, you, myself, Orion, everyone." Mercury walked over to a little silver-inlaid ebony bookshelf that had been heavily bolted to an oak table. "At first I thought we all had different problems. Different things that made us all weak. A lack of experience, a lack of skills, a lack of power."

Mercury looked out the window and at the city sprawling before her. "But that's not really it. We all have the same weakness."

Virgo kept herself from sighing.

"Do you care to guess what it is? Either of you." Mercury's eyes flashed between the two Senshi.

"We're human?" Orion dryly asked, returning to her engraving.

"Oh, very good!" Mercury laughed. "That was what eluded me! It was such a simple thing. I had the answer in my hands; Venus showed me, showed us, the way."

Virgo frowned. "What of the Senshi, what of Queen Serenity?"

Flipping out her tessen, Mercury raked the edge of her ice-fan across Virgo's face.

With a heavy thud the purple-haired teen hit the floor. Bleeding lightly, she leapt to her feet and drew her swords.

"That blow would have snapped a human's neck, and here you are ready for more." Mercury chuckled. "It's time we stopped pretending. It's time our Queen stopped pretending."

Lowering her blades slightly, Virgo hesitated.

"Delusions of humanity will only hurt us. Our enemies, our allies," Mercury smirked. "do not suffer the same illusions. Why should we?"

"What of Setsuna?" Orion asked.

"She is our primary threat. She has used an external threat to justify... changing our Queen. Forcing her to her twisted will."

"And worse, she stole plans from you," Orion noted.

"Yes," Mercury frowned for a second. "Setsuna... Setsuna has shown me the problems of being so limited, of thinking so small. Can you comprehend how long she's waited? The kind of patience it has taken for her to ensure that the proper opportunities will arise." Mercury stepped over to her chair and picked up a wineglass.

She studied the cut-crystal structure. "She has the Key. She is the Gate. Against a threat like that, anything..." Mercury opened a bottle. "For the briefest moment I had hoped... hoped that the Russians had killed her, and fate, sensing my desire, granted my wish.

"And in giving my wish, confirmed my deepest fears. We've seen that Setsuna lives, but in another body." Mercury steadied her hand as she filled her glass. "Do you realize what that means?" she turned, nearly spilling her glass.

Mercury sighed at the blank faces. "To her... bodies are nothing more than... this," she raised her glass. "They're something convenient she can pour herself into. Do I need to explain what that means? For her? For us? For the Queen?"

"And Usagi has no idea."

Mercury scowled. "Yes, Puu could tell the Queen exactly what she is, and poor, trusting Usagi would simply smile. The Queen can't live with such delusions; we can't live with such delusions. Action must be taken, we must realize what we are. All of us."

"That's why you changed Minako?" Orion asked.

Virgo sighed and sheathed her swords. Her Mistress tended towards these asides, though they normally would wrap up after about this much time.

"Venus was a prototype. Things have become more... refined."

"What's the next step, then?" Virgo asked.

Mercury sipped. "Oh, you'll see. Don't worry, we'll have our Queen back."

End chapter

Author's Notes. Also Ranma's scene where she tempts Arisha has a sequence familiar to any Babylon 5 fans.

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. DGC, J St C Patrick, Pale Wolf, Wray, Kevin Hammel, Ikarus, Jerry Starfire, and Nadrek..

Revision notes: And that's a... full chapter. Both Mal de Veste and Cecilia and her girls get introduced. And Eve gets her new house and Mistress Mercury is being creepy? The crazy part is that this is the chapter /after/ it was split in half. And yes, I take full blame for the chapter title.


	6. Chapter 6: Enveloping Armor

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 6: Enveloping Armor

Formerly: Replacements and Remembrance Part 2i

Walking towards one of the Quonset huts, the lavender-haired succubus split her attention between it and the tree-line, where those nice soldiers and some of her girls were running down a makeshift trail.

"Why didn't you run?" Ranma asked her when they were just outside the building.

Blushing by an almost imperceptible tinge Cecilia looked up at the clouds. "I didn't run?"

Ranma flicked some dirt off her leather pants. "Yes," she stated handing her canteen over to Cecilia.

Blinking in surprise, Cecilia took a drink. "The Black Devils would have killed us."

"Black Devils?" Ranma asked taking her canteen back.

"That's the unit-name the JTF2 boys got stuck with." Nabiki said, not looking up from her knives.

"Ah, neat."

Cecilia looked at the door.

"Still, why didn't you run?" Ranma repeated. "I don't mean when we came, before that. You had enough money to keep your girls comfortable. A bunch of bus tickets or even hitchhiking couldn't have been out of your price range."

Leaning on the wall, Cecilia looked down at her shoes. "What would running accomplish? If you wanted me dead... what could I do?"

Nariko raised an eyebrow. "You still left the city."

"They only went just far enough to be out of Mom's territory." Nabiki closed her blade and holstered it.

"Okay, you left my... territory and what... tried to make your girls as comfortable as possible? That's it?"

Confused, Cecilia looked up. "What else is there?"

Ranma smiled. "Good answer."

Swallowing, Cecilia felt her tension ease. "All we have is each other."

The redhead nodded. "Why Black Devils?" she asked, looking at her daughters and her first cousin once removed.

A slight smile crossed Cecilia's lips. "I'll show you," she said before leading them to an adjacent Quonset hut. As she opened the door a trio of paint splattered succubae turned and charged towards them.

The most youthful looking, a tiny girl with a head full of tight white ringlets pounced onto Cecilia. "Momma!"

Ranma smirked slightly.

Cecilia hugged her and the two other girls. "Hi Hazel! How's it going, girls?"

"Good, I've got the logo drawn out, and Hazel and Priscilla are helping me color." Desiree fingered her brush.

"Can we see it?" Cecilia asked, releasing the embrace. However, Hazel hung close to her.

Desiree blushed. "Uh... yeah." She then led them to a cleared wall on the barracks.

A large upward-pointed arrowhead was painted on the wall while a pair of incomplete black succubus outlines lounged on either side of the arrow's tip. Inside the partially filled red arrowhead were letters that ran from pencil sketches on guidelines, to outlined, to fully painted in. The letters were shaped in a T, with JTF2 capping the top and CANADA running vertically. Straddling "Canada" was "Black Devils" in a looping script.

"Very nice," Ranma nodded.

Desiree and her sisters beamed.

"Black Devils, that have something to do with us?"

Nabiki chuckled. "It's a name a similar unit earned in the last big war the humans had; First Special Service Force I think. They specialized in stealth and tactics, so much so that often their fights ended with out a shot being fired. Some few who got away started calling them Black Devils. I heard Kasumi thought it was a fitting name for this new group here."

"The last big war? World War Two you mean?" Cecilia raised an eyebrow.

Nabiki nodded. "Yup."

Nariko bowed her head slightly before turning to the mural.

Cecilia blinked. She knew Yuki was born on earth and DarkStar's history was obvious too. She shook her head at the strange perspective. "Anyway... that's not right. My window got shot out by that nice Sergeant Brummet." Cecilia pouted slightly.

"Really?" Nabiki's tone was bone-dry.

"Oh yes, he apologized very gentlemanly ."

"Cecilia, what was the rule about Fraternization?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki chuckled. "Mom... you really don't have a place to argue about that."

"Be discrete and don't force the officers to do something about it?" Cecilia offered.

Ranma nodded. "That's right."

"I do have experience with discretion," Cecilia said, a touch offended.

"But what about your girls? You making sure they won't get in trouble?"

"They've paired up, mostly." Cecilia added.

"Mostly?" Nabiki looked at the three Cecilia broodlings.

"Yes, Priscilla and Isabel are still single. Are you curious?" Cecilia asked, concealing her hopeful eagerness. Strengthening ties would be very useful, and Yuki's youthfulness was akin to that of her own broodlings.

A girl with a light green ponytail tied behind one ear blushed. "Mom..."

"It's okay, Priss." Cecilia assured.

Ranma turned to Nabiki. "You wanna stay here?"

The pastel-blue-haired girl looked Priscilla over. "Sure."

Looking across at the pink pastel Cheongsam-glad demoness Priscilla smiled nervously. "Your hair's nice. Those tiny ponytails are so cute. They really go great with that pageboy of yours."

Nabiki smiled and fingered the bows that held her mini-ponytails. "Thanks. I love how the ribbon holding your ponytail matches your shoes, and that's an adorable little jumper you have on."

"Well what about your stockings? The embroidery on them goes perfectly with your heels." Priscilla gushed.

"Don't forget your knee-socks." Nabiki countered coyly.

"Have fun girls. I have to talk with DarkStar." Cecilia looked down at Hazel who pouted and let go of the lavender haired demon. The slight girl then darted over to Desiree who had abandoned working on the mural and instead was watching Yuki and Priscilla's feedback loop.

After a couple steps, Cecilia turned to Ranma. "Mother-Alexia was fond of that style."

"It shows," Ranma dryly noted as they exited the building

. "Do you disapprove? Why didn't you change her?"

"That's not Mommy's way," Nariko crisply stated from behind the brood mothers.

"You didn't need a strong hand to help your girls." Ranma smiled. "You've dealt with Alexia's legacy too."

Cecilia sighed. "They're good girls. That made it easier."

Ranma put her arm around the lavender-haired demoness. "They all are."

For a moment Cecilia's tail stiffened and pointed downward, but after sensing the warmth radiating from the redhead she eased up and leaned into the hug.

"You've done good."

Cecilia raised an eyebrow. "But you can still help me?"

Ranma rubbed Cecilia's arm. "Sure."

The lavender-haired girl looked over. "With... security?"

"It's dangerous out there. You're lucky JTF2 found you first."

"Well, I was afraid you'd find us," Cecilia sheepishly admitted.

"Awww, you were scared of me." Ranma hugged her tighter.

"It wasn't cute! You're very scary."

"I am?" Ranma frowned.

"My nightmares, my spawn's nightmares were all about you!" Cecilia wailed. "Do you know how many nights I had to soothe my girls because they were afraid you'd be coming for them?" Her knees weakened and she felt her weight being held by the redhead. "The most I ever hoped for, the most I ever dreamed... was to be left alone."

Adding her other arm, Ranma lifted the demon up. Holding the her close, the redhead stared into the other demon's eyes. "Your brood won't fear me."

Cecilia blinked but those violet eyes stayed locked on her. "But what do you want? My girls can make yours very happy... I'm sure-"

Ranma loosened and arm and tapped Cecilia's lips. "There's no need to force that. We're family, and Alexia is gone. I promise your girls will be protected."

Cecilia looked down. DarkStar's hold was comforting, but... "Is that it then? Spoils of war? Alexia lost; you won."

"Sure, why not?" Ranma grinned. "Better than the alternative."

Cecilia's stomach tightened. "Alternative?"

Ranma grinned and lifted the girl back to her feet. "Well, there's your nightmares."

"That's not funny." Cecilia pouted.

"Now, now, you're doing great," Ranma patted Cecilia's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not the beast Alexia made me out to be."

Relishing the contact, Cecilia expanded her senses, making sure she could still feel the broodlings that were out running with the Black Devils. "Thanks, I just... it's been so hard."

Ranma's eyes flicked to Nariko who gave a slight nod. "Oh?"

Cecilia automatically started walking towards her brood's building. "You know what it's like, being a... brood mother."

"You had a tougher time of it than me."

Stopping, Cecilia turned and broke out of Ranma's one-armed hug. "Huh?"

"I had my family and friends supporting me. You, you were completely alone." Ranma's eyes again went to Nariko.

Frowning, Cecilia turned to look at the black-haired guileless demon "What's this about?"

Ranma chuckled. "Nariko likes you."

"Really?" Cecilia arched an eyebrow at the quiet demoness. "What do you think of me?"

"You remind me of mother." Nariko's red eyes softened before she lovingly looked towards Ranma, who stepped over to the teen.

Sensing the powerful affection, Cecilia blinked. "Huh..."

"Something wrong?" Ranma asked, embracing her daughter.

Looking over her shorter mother's head, Nariko almost passively watched Cecilia.

"Familiar, that's all," Cecilia muttered. Those red eyes were colored by experience, but beneath that, at its core... was an eager little broodling, hungry for love. Cecilia opened her mouth, but closed it after a moment's thought. Unlike the majority of DarkStar's spawn, Nariko was never Mother Alexia's.

But she was DarkStar's eldest. She was the first demon that DarkStar turned, which meant that any... damage... Despite herself, Cecilia's eyes widened in shock, and she wondered just how DarkStar could have failed. What had gone wrong with Nariko?

Ranma glanced at Cecilia's tail. "You seem distracted."

Cecilia paused. "Well, my family did get relocated by military force," she eventually said.

Ranma shrugged. "Yeah, that'll happen."

"You're taking this well." Cecilia stopped at the door to her brood's barracks.

"I've had time to get used to this, and besides this gig isn't without benefits." Ranma smirked showing her fangs.

Cecilia laughed. "So, what are you two doing today?"

"We've got some training, but that's not for a bit." Ranma looked to Nariko. "Why?"

"Really?" Cecilia opened the door. "How long is a bit?"

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

The pair of demons swept to the table Serenity and her Senshi sat at in the Mess Hall. "There you two are," she noted.

Rei looked up at the clock on the wall. "You're late, too."

Her mirth receding, Ranma idly adjusted her vest. "Really?" She then made a production of looking at her wrist. "Not by my watch."

"That clock is running fast," Nariko's mirth deflated slightly as she looked at the wall-clock.

"Still, you two are obviously disheveled." Kiri noted.

"Yeah, and you smell like sex," the blonde who looked like Usagi blurted.

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

Kiri sighed. "Yes, that was what I was alluding to."

"I do?" Ranma asked, amused.

"Not you, her," the blonde corrected pointing to Nariko.

Ranma blinked. "Right, we're on time and we're ready for training."

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"There's no need for hostility," Serenity said before turning to Rei.

"Maybe it's jealousy." Nariko buoyantly said. "Even before the Russians attacked, only two of them were in a relationship. And given what happened to Ami and Janet..."

Rei bristled.

Serenity held up her hand. "Yes, anyway. Back to today's training."

"Good." Ranma smiled and fell into a comfortable stance. "Today we'll be getting a baseline. Looking at the ready positions, grips for those of you with weapons, 'trigger' management, various draws, and clearing any malfunctions."

"Malfunctions? It's magic." Makoto asked.

"Just because it's more reliable than mechanical means doesn't make it foolproof," Kiri stated.

Ranma nodded. "Right. There will also be dedicated range time as we'll go over what your attacks do at full blast."

"I think we know what our attacks can do," Rei dryly noted.

The redhead spread her hands. "Certainly. But we don't, and that'll help us understand what you can do and how we can help you train better."

"And if you just happen to learn more about our weaknesses..." Kiri speculated.

Ranma ignored the comment. "Then we'll start with shooting on the move. You're a bit static. Following that is offhand casting, and the situations where you'll need to do it. Then after lunch we have tactical skills with cover, concealment and the difference between the two."

Serenity nodded. "What about working as a team?."

Ranma blinked. "Excellent! That's a big part. Maybe the biggest. We've got structure clearing and shoot – no shoot decisions. We'll also see what kind of rapid fire and precision limits your attacks have. From various angles and positions."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the list. "What happens when we finish with that?"

"You repeat it." Ranma said,. "Again and again. But as Serenity pointed out we'll start having you working in groups first with a partner then with more."

"We've worked together for years," Makoto reminded.

The redhead pointed merrily. "Exactly. And that's a real strength you have. You girls know how each other move and how to communicate with subtle movements and work as a team. Once we tighten up your basics you guys should really be humming... maybe after a few tries."

"Most of training is practice, repetition." Nariko added.

"Practice doesn't make perfect. Practice makes permanent," Ranma explained.

"You won't have time to try to remember, try to recall this stuff. That's why we keep it simple."

"I'd hardly call your combat style simple," Kiri noted.

"Nah." Ranma snickered. "It's all very simple. It's just fast and done properly."

"Not terribly reassuring. How come 'simple' is better than what we've been doing?"

Ranma tapped the table and thought. "Honestly? I'm not exactly sure where you specifically need help. You have experience and power, but... you didn't have training so you could have gotten a lot of bad habits at the start, and you had enough power, enough natural skill to conceal the problems."

"That sounds like something you're familiar with," Serenity noted."

The redhead bowed her head a tiny bit. "If I'm right it's your ad-hoc 'sink or swim' nature that has you girls with a bunch of mixed habits. We can try to streamline ans amplify things. Simple doesn't mean easy. Simple just means minimizing the chances to screw things up."

Serenity looked between the demons and her Senshi. She nodded to herself. "Okay, let's see where we screwed up."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"Who do you think is worse?" Shest leaned back onto a tree trunk and looked at the valley that spilled below them.

Desyat raised an eyebrow.

"It's a quick either or question."

"Who are you talking about?" Desyat sighed before switching to an inaudible transmission . _"Magical girls versus mercenaries? A hoard of shifty South Slavs versus a cocky thug in an ugly suit? Or maybe this is your circular way of asking me about a certain de facto-realist versus her true-believer subordinate."_

"Perhaps I'm inviting a comparison between nightmares, yours versus mine." Shest rose to her feet, and kept rising. Levitation was a vital compliment to her other powers.

Desyat's hand snaked down to one of her blades, concealed by her light jacket. " _I didn't think yours could be described as a who,"_ she eventually said taking care to scan their surroundings.

After planting a surveillance pod against a thick branch, Shest lowered herself and then her gaze.

 _"You did push very hard for Galina to accept the agreement Ryzhaya bestiya offered Arisha,"_ Shest transmitted back.

 _"I know what Ryzhaya bestiya and her ilk can do to us, you know what they can do to us, what they did to Vosem. Zaika and her cadre are dangerous enough."_

 _"And what you saw was worse?"_

Shest chuckled, and adjusted the plain backpack over her shoulders. _"You don't get it. You weren't in the hotel room with us, and even if you were you couldn't... see."_

"Pardon?" Desyat asked out loud.

This time Shest's laughter had a more prolonged and pained termination. "Wrong question, wrong question."

Desyat studied her companion's face. Shest always was a bit... different. Alone, she was the only one who could manage the Deep Diver system. "What's the right question?"

Shest chuckled as they walked down the forest path.

Desyat stopped. "Well?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? Shest closed her eyes. _"We've been led to believe that the Zaika and her ilk have a weapon, but... You read Liza's dossier?"_

Desyat gave a resigned sigh. _"The one she wrote before or after her sockets rejected the first set of oculars?"_ She clarified.

 _"Yes, Ryzhaya bestiya really damaged the poor girl. It was generous of Galina to assign her research duty,"_ Shest's voice was carefully even.

 _"At least we had enough spares to put in yet another set."_

 _"Might have been best if we didn't,"_ Shest muttered.

Desyat coughed. "Hopefully she'll be a hundred percent... soon enough."

 _"It's those books... we don't know who we're dealing with."_

 _"You're not talking about Ryzhaya bestiya."_ Desyat said while Shest planted another device.

Giving a short bitter laugh, Shest shook her head. _"That much should be obvious."_

 _"Aren't you putting those a bit close_?" Desyat asked, referring to the surveillance pods.

 _"No, this is how Galina wanted them,"_ Shest sighed. _"I don't get this whole idea, we know where they're training. Why are we bothering way out here?"_

 _"Because any closer and they'd know we were watching."_ Desyat shook her head. _"Think about it. Relocating to a more secluded area works to their advantage. They're the ones that have to work with one hand behind their backs in an urban area."_

Shest let herself fall to the ground. "At least it's a nice hike."

"Yes," Desyat adjusted her scanners. _"Galina thinks that they'll use a national park for training."_

 _"Or maybe we're the ones being trained,"_ Shest's transmission had a sardonic undercurrent. _"You have to admit, the risk of discovery is good motivation."_

 _"And yet here we are chattering."_ Desyat pulled out a paper map and checked their orientation, just like a normal girl on a hike.

Shest laughed. _"They can't track our transmissions, not at this range. If they were close enough to pick up signals this weak, they'd be close enough for us to detect them."_

 _"There's other means than technology."_ Desyat looked to the west, the direction of the mercenary base.

Now, Shest stopped. _"Yes, your... guest is a problem."_

 _"I'm not the only one he's bothered; remember the business card Galina found?"_ Despite herself, Desyat smirked. Strategically, she knew it would have been better if she had simply gone mad, the idea of yet another faction watching them by ill-understood means was disquieting, to say the least.

However, confirmation that this Murdock, as he called himself, existed shored up Desyat's sanity, at the expense of increasing their risks and rote paranoia.

 _"Arisha and Dve'nadtsat found the tainted tools."_ Shest gently reminded.

 _"I know, I'm the one that suggested they check them!"_ Desyat venomously transmitted.

 _"You think this Murdock infiltrated a precision instrument company to dope a traceable impurity as a... distraction?"_

 _"Sure, we don't give our tools the same scrutiny as our parts, that's what the tools are for, but our tools always have to be close at hand. Makes for an appetizing explanation for his ability to locate us doesn't it?"_

 _"And this is a convenient way for us to stop eh? Is there no end to your paranoia?"_

 _"I'm still alive."_ Desyat shook her head and the two resumed their silent walk.

 _"I agree, we need to be vigilant and expand our knowledge."_

Desyat sniffed. _"Murdock's not alone as a problem. Back to Zaika. She has something? Some... pet?"_

 _"Look at Dve'nadtsat's reports. Does that seem so far fetched? They were more capable than we were led to believe. It we did not leverage the initial surprise to kill two of them the fight would have gone much worse. When organized, those... magical girls could keep us at bay and overwhelm our defenses."_

 _"Yes, the client is better protected than we were told. So it goes. I can accept that non-human creatures exist. That's just aliens but... the world is logical, it's scientific. It's all physics. Even Murdock's work ultimately has an explanation."_

 _"Physics."_ Shest snorted. _"Physics explains what I can do, that doesn't make it sane. Face it, the physical world is merely a worm-eaten deck nailed to rotted pilings sunk into quicksand. Just because we can walk on it doesn't mean it's stable."_

She shook her head. _"Look at us. Do you know why it never went past us? Why we were the only prototypes that worked? Our cybernetics aren't that special, hell, we can make most of them ourselves."_

Desyat prepared another device and scanned for a suitable emplacement. _"It's our flesh. A unique genetic quirk."_

 _"Then how come clones didn't work? You remember the twins from Vladivostok."_

Desyat shivered. The other subjects were... she paused and blocked off her memories. _"What's your point?"_

 _"Comrade Scaglietti's shortcut."_

 _"Yes, he found a way to get our cybernetics to interface with our bodies, but that's just magic."_

Shest raised an eyebrow. _"Just magic? Weren't you just trying to defend the rational nature of the universe?"_

 _"Magic is any sufficiently advanced technology."_

 _"No, it's not. Magic is something worse. It's the worms; it's the rot. You can use it to eat away at the rules, the structure of things but... it comes at the cost of your footing. Don't you see!"_ Shest slammed her hand down and it slipped through the ground. _"Magic is how we cheat. Using bits of it we can cut corners and stay safe but what I did... that pulse. There's a reason that... thing was there."_

 _"I though you triggered the pulse in response to... what did you see?"_

Shest gave a wan smile. _"The truth."_

Desyat kept her expression neutral; those words were never good.

 _"The truth."_ Shest repeated. _"The truth is... We thought we could make politics rational; we thought that we could have a scientific technocracy; we believed that in the end we could make humanity better; we believed that we had the knowledge make a better world a world that would be steered by our hands." The cyborg laughed. "Why shouldn't our understanding of the how the universe works be any less flawed than our understanding of humanity?"_

 _"If Arisha heard you..."_

Shest snorted. _"She'd yell at me until Galina shut her up."_

 _"So... is there a match? Between what you saw and what Dve'nadtsat's research dug up?"_ Desyat stepped back and circled around slightly. The forest was quite scenic, worthy of being a park or a wilderness training facility.

 _"It doesn't make sense."_ Shest looked down. _"If Zaika and her flunkies can control..."_

 _"They've got something real bad up their sleeves don't they?"_ Desyat sighed the next fight they fought those.. magical girls they would be prepared, they would be ready.

 _"And that's wrong. People that can enslave a cosmic horror to use as a panopticon shouldn't be so... incompetent. Dve'nadtsat's reports are clear, fools don't deal with these creatures and survive. Do you think your Murdock is a fool?"_

Desyat's eyebrow raised. _"Yes, but where is this going?"_

 _"Someone that can enslave what I saw, and use it as a reconnaissance and surveillance tool, they can't be dumb, not if they want to stay sane."_

 _"And yet Zaika is..."_

 _"A spoiled girl,"_ Shest smirked. _"Perhaps not."_

 _"Yes, yes, you've deduced that an empty headed princess is being led around by her nose. Maybe they're just too dumb to succumb."_ Desyat eyed their path.

 _"Ignorance is bliss, but there are limits. There's more at work here than we think."_

Desyat smirked. _"Really? Did the demons, magic, or the global conspiracy clue you in?"_

 _"Being a pawn is delightful_ ," Shest moved a few rocks to place on a device.

Desyat knelt down and studied a pile of beer cans and other debris. Rising from the potential shrapnel pile she looked around the forest floor. The capitalist's decadence did make for strange behaviors.

"You'd expect more," Shest noted moving to Desyat's side.

"I'd blame our friends but..."

"What do you expect from people that think they can own everything? They don't want to wreck their property," Shest said... mechanically. In the motherland the people owned everything, everything. Thus things were disposed in whichever way served the greatest good, mostly leaving equipment out to slowly rust back into the earth.

Desyat raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"I don't like it here," Shest nearly snapped. "Sorry, it's just..." she shook her head.

 _"We're still well away from the fences and their sensors. This is an area hunters still use, we're... okay."_ Desyat reassured.

Shest chuckled. _"Yes hunters do use this forest."_

 _"Poor choice of words."_ Desyat cracked a smile, and led her partner back down the path. _"Come on. The sooner we get done here the sooner we can get..."_

 _"Yes, back to our plotting and squabbling South Slavs."_

 _"Would you rather deal with Murdock? Or maybe help Dve'nadtsat."_

Shest sighed, the Deep Diver system was hers and hers alone. _"I don't have a choice now do I?"_

 _"So it goes."_ Desyat shrugged.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

As the wind blew through heavy pine trees, the new queen sighed, lifted herself up, and hit her head on the bunk above her. She grumbled, rubbed her head, and slipped off of the bed.

"Too tall," she muttered. Stretching her spine she shifted over to the beds and smiled at her sleeping Senshi. After a few seconds she turned to her staff, running her hand down the polished wood.

Her armored gown hung on a peg from the bunk's vertical support, shorts and a Lycra top were on top of her case, but... she was already wearing a silver bodice under a gauzy white chemise. She stretched her shoulders, wincing slightly at the light, and not so light, bruises from the previous days training. Shrugging, she slipped a leather belt over her shoulder, holstered her wand, and slipped on her armored boots. She walked to the heavy door and disengaged the lock. The door swung open and the agents on the other side snickered.

The queen looked down and chuckled at the incongruity herself.

"There a problem?" Andrea politely asked. She had her reservations about this operation but at least out here things were more... controlled. And it allowed the Pattern Silvers to actually cut loose.

"No just stretching my legs and using the restroom."

Andrea nodded. "Steve, Jared."

Agents Deschain and Dirac separated at the door and let the silver-haired young woman pass

The queen turned to the more lanky of the two agents guarding the hallway. "You're the one that adapted our jamming crystals."

Jared shifted his rifle. "I'm on the team yes."

"Who did you piss off to get stuck babysitting?" Her levity grew when she noticed the rueful exasperation on the men's faces. "Sorry, it's still a bit funny."

Jared sighed. "No, it's not that. This is just part of the job."

"Miss your operations rotation?" Deschain chuckled.

"Kinda." Jared shrugged.

Stopping in front of the bathroom, the queen raised a silver eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Jared's got an inter-dim rating, which means he's often brought in when things start getting... screwy," Deschain held back that Driac was likely a Prime. For one he was not certain the lanky agent had any magical ability, but such affinities were common with inter-dim rated agents. Secondly, it might be for the best to not know more about the Company's internal magical capabilities, as meager as they were.

"Yeah. Anytime there's weird stuff with teleporting or phasing, they call in inter-dimensional specialists." Jared nodded to Deschain who then stepped into the bathroom.

The queen perked up. "So, with all the stuff going on here..."

"We thought we had more time, then those Russians started their games."

"Hopefully they won't do that again," she said stepping towards the bathroom door.

The door opened and Steven stepped out. "It's clear."

"Uh... thanks." The queen stepped into the large bathroom. Bearing marks of recent repair, it was a plain affair; with bare concrete flooring, a few stalls, several urinals, and row of sinks on a countertop. She eyed a stall, but instead turned to the mirror.

Gasping, she looked at her body. Despite not being tied very tight, her bodice was rather... supportive and her camisole only provided minimal concealment of her wiry, but endowed form.

Rotating her forearms, she arched her head and back, causing her spine and slender neck to crack. _Man... no wonder Mom liked those tight gowns. Anything to help with support,_ she thought to herself.

She looked down and truly understood the agents' mirth. Her camisole barely reached her thighs and below her waist all she had on was a pair of gray panties and her boots. "Great... way to look regal," she sighed and pulled at her hair, causing her bun to disintegrate, spilling her hair down her back.

Sighing, she picked up a few silver strands of her newly shortened hair. and ran them between her fingers. She shrugged and went to one of the stalls. Recalling Eve's advice, she adjusted her belt to keep her wand holster stable.

After finishing, she got up and readjusted her clothes. Exiting the stall, the queen halted. By the sink a blonde with twin pigtails stood stone still, her eyes casually resting on the queen.

"Uh... can you at least blink?" Serenity hesitantly suggested as she began to wash her hands.

The princess closed her eyes and then slowly opened them; part of her wondered if her plan was worth it, and if this were the best time to tell the queen.

"I didn't think... I mean..." The queen turned to her "daughter". "Do you need to be here?"

The blonde frowned. "You were gone."

"Awww... Mina... you don't have to do that."

Smiling the younger teen's features animated, she wondered if her queen really knew what she would have to do to protect her. "Mother, don't be silly. I'm the one they're after."

Serenity narrowed her pale-blue eyes. "Mina don't be this way."

"What do you expect me to say?"

The queen looked down. "I don't know. I don't know how I feel, this body..." she looked at the mirror.

The blonde shrugged. "It's just a body." If her queen had body issues now...

"Yeah... I guess you've been through worse."

The faux-princess stared, wondering if her plan was the right thing to do. It seemed basic enough but...

"This is a new hairdo and face. Not like what..."

"You mean Ami?" The blonde smirked. "Yes, this is nothing. This isn't the first time I've done this." She turned to look at her reflection. "But how are you handling things?"

"I feel like an imposter."

The blonde "princess" chuckled. "Though that's not true, is it."

Petulant eye rolling was jarringly inconsistent with the silver-haired woman's lean regal frame. "Yes, again with the succession. It's just such a mess. First Luna doesn't tell us who the princess is, then she forgets that the princess is actually the queen."

The blonde's eyes flashed red. "At least you have the option to ignore your stupid feline advisor."

Serenity watched the crimson quickly retreat from the other girl's irises. "I'm sorry."

The blonde turned away; perhaps tomorrow would be a better time to propose her plan. "You should be trying to get sleep."

"I'll be ready."

Minako-as-Usagi looked her queen over. "Yes, unless DarkStar decides to wake you up early."

Serenity sighed. "She would surprise me like that."

"Could be worse. The Russians could be the ones that wake you up early."

"We're on a Company base." Serenity's eyes darted to the door.

"Yes, they've shown a great reluctance on attacking WIC," the blonde dryly remarked.

"Are you okay?"

At the end of her rope, the blonde looked up. "One of my oldest friends was was killed by the Russians, I might as well have been, I've been mutilated and transformed by an insane, wannabe dominatrix, and now I'm pretending to be the Moon Princess. Again. All this while you've having a crisis of confidence about your identity and fitness to be our ruler. Again."

Serenity lowered her head. "Uh..."

Minako's eyes flashed red for a bare moment. "You're supposed to rule the world one day."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." She had made her decision. Her queen needed her help; Serenity needed the most protection she could give her.

Looking up, Serenity saw a facsimile of herself spread her arms. She stepped forward and let the shorter girl embrace her. She then gasped when the blonde tightened her arms.

"I can do more." Resting her head on Serenity's chest, Minako increased the pressure, crushing herself into the taller, more developed women.

"Breathing..." Serenity tried to expand her diaphragm. After managing to inhale, she felt the pressure lessen, but that was only because the force had spread over a larger area. Even the blonde's legs were pressed against the queen and felt... embracing. Looking down she saw Minako's form turn golden and begin to... run.

The warm pressure spread and soon Serenity found her vision cutoff, her mouth and nose were also covered though she still found air being eased in though some type of valve system. Completely enveloped, she was momentarily pressed down by Minako's full mass. Soon however her encasement went rigid and she found her weight supported. Not just her limbs or her curves, but her entire body was being lifted and held.

The covers over her eyes snapped off and Serenity let out a shocked gasp. Reflected in the mirror was what would happen if a battleship and a Victorian queen mated. Tons of metallic armor had been shaped into a widely female form.

Looking down she saw that she was much higher off the ground than before, at least eight feet. Emerging from a solid annular anchor around her waist, rings of interlocking heavy golden plates descended until they hovered just above the ground. Internal buttresses supported each baroquely engraved plate while still leaving room for her legs to move.

Stepping forward, Serenity could tell that her feet had a slight heel and were thickly encased in some type of boot-like footwear. She looked around, concerned at how much... smaller the room was. She expected the ceiling to be a bit lower, but not become oppressively claustrophobic, and as for the walls, she had crossed the room in less than a single stride and risked hitting the walls, let alone fitting through that tiny doorway.

She looked back down at her dress. Unseen by her, structural armor needed to support the weight was so massive that it added a several inches in diameter to her legs, bulking her thighs out to where they distorted and spread out her armored skirt, exaggerating her legs and buttocks.

Atop the skirting anchor ring, the armor continued. Gold over an inch thick ran from her waist to her chest, which had grown in apparent size to a disbelieving degree. This armored bodice was polished to a mirror shine and flexed with high liquidity. The only adornment was an upper "hem" engraved in a scalloped pattern that consisted of dozens of crescent moons.

Above this hem which came down in a gentle "U", her armor thinned to a mere quarter an inch. The "skin tight" silver ran up and around her neck and over a face that was recognizable as Serenity's, if severely rounded by a thick silver coating. Over her eyelids and lips the armor thinned, though was still about an eight of an inch. Between engraved eyebrows a crescent moon nearly glowed with golden light. Her gray-silver Serenity eyes were right at home behind the armored mask.

Her ears, the back of her neck, and the rest of her head were all protected by several inches of armor that was sculpted into a tightly bound golden bun, reminiscent of a redoubled French braid. A silver crown with elegant arches nestled into her helmet hair; its ruby crescent moon centerpiece a pale sister of the one on the queen's forehead.

Stoutly armored, but long, arms descended from layered shoulder plates; the uppermost of which came even with the queen's eyebrows. A five inch mirror-silver crescent moon adorned each hulking shoulder mount. Coming out of a series of articulated elbow pieces were massively engraved and simply massive forearm guards that added at least two inches of material on each side.

Her gauntleted left hand held Minako's silvery sword, while interlocking golden armored fingers clutched a bulked version of her wand. Runes sullenly glowed along the shaft of the wand.

 _"What do you think of my gift?"_ Minako's voice whispered into Serenity's ear, and it was Minako's voice not the Usagi voice she had been using.

Serenity lifted her left arm; that is to say she twitched the muscles and the Venus armor responded by moving the armor around her right arm. "What?" she asked, more surprised that her mouth actually opened than that it had deepened to countertenor, a bit too deep for a normal female voice

 _"Putting me inside golden exo-armor was the first thing Ami did to me."_ Minako's whisper chuckled. _"Then she turned me into the armor."_

"Is... is this what Ami planned?"

The whispering laugh repeated. _"My, no. Ami simply thought the armor was a neat way to transform me, but I was thinking of a way to protect you and... the armor does that."_

"Why is it so... heavy? I look like a fertility statue."

Within the armor, warm pressure pulsed up and down Serenity's form. The pressure was even to the point of cutting down gravity, and she felt like she was floating in warm steadily pulsing water. It took her a moment to realize that she was feeling Minako's heartbeat.

 _"That's not me, I simply accentuate your curves. As for the thickness, those Russians have some heavy firepower. This is the best I can do to protect you."_

Serenity continued to stare at her armor... her Senshi. "Wow... that's really some protection."

 _"Thanks,"_ Minako said shyly.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Agent Dirac blinked at the feed on the portable display to his pattern scanner. "That's... a lot of magical power for a heavy suit of armor,"

"Explains the scanner jump," Deschain muttered going through his gear. "Do they do everything that way?"

The gangly agent frowned, checking his rifle. "I've examined some of their magical gear so... yes."

Deschain grunted. "Well, I've got a couple charges, we could rig the door up, pull back" he suggested glancing forward and to the left.

"No. They'll take the door." Kasumi pointed to the two demons. "Steve keep on the feed and the scanners, if they go funny we'll act. Tell me if the jamming system goes funny."

"Running green," Misako and Nariko echoed confirming their personal jammers were on.

"Until then, we wait for Ranma or Captain Jarvis to takeover."

"Some extra oomph would be good," Misako suggested, shouldering Sasha. She looked over and saw her sister's hands playing over the hilt of ScarletBane.

"No. Mining the door will force us to withdraw a bit, and I want you two to be close if things go bad, and if things go real bad we've got a 'chopper on route and orange has a couple AT4's."

Deschain nodded. "Good missiles, and if this thing has main-battle tank grade armor?"

"A javelin team is on it's way too, and if that's not enough, there's our the MRLS system, or the Canadians can use one of their Copperheads." Kasumi said, referring to the 155mm laser guided artillery shell.

"The Black Devils have an M77 now?" Deschain chuckled. "Good for them."

"It looks big, maybe slow, clumsy." Nariko said, fingering her sword's hilt.

"Right," Kasumi exhaled. She could see why Ranma found this girl so... frustrating.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Staring at the armor's... at her reflection, Serenity frowned... causing metallic lips to shift. "How are you talking, anyway?"

 _"Same way I talked in my metal form. I've got speaking crystals near your ears. This can patch in other commutations and audio input. I can even give a visual overlay."_

Serenity blinked and found translucent blue lenses slide over her eyes. Displays formed and a few icons and text appeared before the lenses vanished. "But how..."

Minako laughed again. _"I told you, Ami already built the suit. I just adapted her systems. I don't recommend talking in battle; an open mouth isn't armored. Don't worry, we can still talk in a fight. but I can filter in air for us if needed. It's totally self contained, and powered by my Senshi magic. Your magic can power it too, right now it's hooked up to your wand, but there's other systems that can use that extra power."_

Serenity lifted up her hands, one with a broadsword the other an artillery-class wand. "How can I eat? And can I put these down? Like a scabbard or something." She was concerned, but Minako wanted to help.

Minako chuckled. It was good that Serenity did not ask about external speakers, even through there were obviously internal ones by her ears. She wished that she could have started with full containment, but knew her queen could not take being mute... yet.

 _"I'll teach you how to use my blade,"_ Minako assured as she guided the sword to a gleaming scabbard that formed on her hip. Minako's vocal assurance was followed by another warm massage. Another holster-scabbard held her wand.

"Battle, how can I even move?" Serenity asked flexing her gauntleted fingers.

 _"You've been moving just fine. We're enormously strong and can move rather quick."_

"We..." Serenity rolled the word around in her mouth. "Still... we are a giant armored... queen... thing."

 _"This is where your power helps. DarkStar's suggestion that we look into Wraith Raider cloaks got me thinking and..."_ Minako chuckled as all of their armor became more and more polished. After becoming mirror-like shine, it shifted.

Once again Serenity gasped. It was not total invisibility, but it was like being covered in a roughly translucent paint. Within the room, her shape was obvious, but at a distance she would blend into the background.

 _"Of course I've also got a jammer and teleportation spells,"_ Minako assured, returning them to visibility.

"It's a start," Serenity allowed moving her encased left fingers. "But maybe the stealth stuff with less... heavy armor."

 _"Maybe, or we can start training you on your new weapons?"_ Venus offered as the lenses reappeared and went from blue to clear. Several simple displays popped up, virtually hovering a foot or so in front of Serenity's eyes. _"First, I'm sorry, but it will help you learn."_

There was a slight pain in Serenity's hands and a headache as a modified version of one of Mercury's spells triggered.

 _"Now just lean back. Now for a tutorial,"_ Venus said, as a sword shape appeared on the "display".

Nodding, Serenity found her headache lessening and her hand feeling somewhat but not really numb. A simple broadsword appeared before her. Smirking, she adjusted her fingers to match her blade to the display. Once that happened the image was replaced with a thicker and curved saber. She then fiddled around until she got a match and the display changed once again. It rewarded points for speed and detracted points for errors.

With practice it took her less time and fewer mistakes to get a match. As puzzles grew in complexity, it took less thought about the fine motions. "Pretty fun game." she said after completing a dozen "levels."

 _"You're doing great!"_ Minako proudly said.

After a couple dozen more quick levels, Serenity stopped thinking in terms of fingers and started simply thinking in shapes, and letting her hands respond to the controls. As such, her score started spiraling up. "Good idea. It's just like a videogame."

 _"I knew you'd like it. Now let's get your other arm into it."_ Minako smoothly said as the display became a split screen. The left half had the sword game, while the right showed her giant wand cannon. _"Your wand has less visible flexibility, but there's still a few spells you can use with it. I'm sure we can think up more too."_

Serenity nodded and started playing the new game. Minako was right, her wand was not that complicated. Especially since she could not fire it, not in the bathroom. However, it did just enough to split her attention to further reduce the amount she thought about it.

"Hey Mina... this thing's got your attacks too."

 _"Why yes,"_ Minako said with what was almost a purr. _"It'd be very silly if we went from two to one and lost firepower."_

Serenity paused the game and zoomed in on the wand display. "Okay... but there's this little bar chart that says its like twice the power of before," she said, not wondering how the chart knew what her unsuited power was.

 _"Yes, it'd be only slightly silly if we went from two to one and merely maintained firepower."_ Minako gave Serenity another full massage. _"Not only can we tap into both of our powers, but this is a heavy duty wand that can channel a lot more strength and give even more control. Sure it weighs sixty pounds but that's not a problem anymore."_

"Oh... nice." Serenity leaned back and savored the sensation of having her back unknotted, her curves caressed, and her stress melt away. She then shrugged causing almost seismic scale motion in her shoulder plate. She un-paused and returned to playing her game. After a good ten minutes she laughed and exited the program. "Okay, Mina... you're right. I can see these being useful in battle," she said idly waving her sword arm. It came down on the counter and feeling the edge begin to bite, Serenity shrieked and retracted the blade, preventing further damage.

Serenity looked at the sword. "I could feel that!"

 _"Of course,"_ Minako gently said. _"What good is a blade if you can't sense it."_

"How?" Serenity said as she gingerly placed the blade on the sink and could feel the cool metal.

 _"Once the game mapped your motions, I was able to tap the blade's a sensor array in. Similarly, if someone touches the armor, you'll be able to feel it."_ Minako said a bit smugly.

"Another one of Ami's tricks?" Serenity said as she stepped over to the hand dryer. She made a blunt-tip blade and feeling the activation button, she pressed it.

 _"The armor was; the sword was a quick mod on my part,"_ Minako said as Serenity held the blade under the jet of warm air.

Putting the blade across the blower Serenity laughed. "Ooooh, feels nice," she said, picking up the air's warmth and force.

 _"I'm glad you like it. Your arms will be very important in battle."_

"Great game." Serenity nodded. The blower stopped and she drew back her sword and gave a few swings. Knowing what air felt like she could now feel the wind as her blade cut through the air with each stroke.

 _"Having fun?"_ Minako drawled.

The door clicked open and Serenity automatically spun, heaving her bulk towards it. Se drew her sword and came up in a defensive position while her wand leveled at the intruder.

The petite form of Kiri Meiou blinked. She leaned back into the hall at the mixture of tense and amused agents, demons, and demonic agents. She pulled herself back into the room, and for a brief moment her eyes flashed with iridescence.

Serenity paused, unsure if the smaller girl was annoyed, amused, or angry. In the brief moment where it looked like Meiou was deciding what to be, Serenity was reminded that "Kiri" was simply a fresh body that Pluto was inhabiting.

Kiri blinked again and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Walking around the titanic armored form, the green-haired girl hummed to herself.

"Well?" Serenity said after the diminutive girl had completed a couple laps. "Aren't you going to say something."

"I could make a pun about not thinking Minako had it in her to be a princess." Kiri then leaned forward and ran her hand over Serenity's right gauntlet.

Awed as she felt the contact, Serenity then gasped when Kiri ran her hands over her armored finger. It felt almost as good when Kiri switched hands and placed her palm over the immense curve of her chest.

"I knew Minako was up to something, but this..." Kiri gave a single laugh. "It figures. This was what Mercury did to her after all." Her tone turned flat as she gave a mental note to place a call in the morning.

"Oh? You know? Of course you'd know. You're all knowing on stuff like this, but not anything important. Like preventing Mamoru from dying, or finding where the Russians are. How come you don't know that?" Serenity demanded, the armor further deepening her voice from countertenor to tenor and gaining a bit more reverb.

Kiri pursed her lips. "Did you two really think you could spend three quarters of an hour in the bathroom and not be noticed? At first I thought you two were relieving stress. Turns out I was right, and explains why the agents laughed when I suggested you two were simply having sex." Kiri sighed.

"Ranma's coming in. It should be... interesting." Pondering delayed plans, Meiou kept her face even. She knew the other demons were waiting for their Mother, which suited Kiri fine, the less she had to repeat meetings like this, the better.

"Ranma?" Serenity looked down at the vast expanse of amour. "What'll she think?"

Kiri thought of the situation in the hallway and laughed. "That you and Minako went and turned yourselves into a war behemoth." she patted the back of the anchor ring where it rested above Serenity's back armor and gargantuan thigh supports. She chuckled at the queen's reaction. "You could always take Minako off."

With shocking speed, Serenity rotated 180 degrees. Her silver visage looked down on the short girl. "No. Not yet. That demon's been on my case about not taking things seriously, not being a real warrior. Let her see me now. Let her see what Minako's done for me."

Kiri smiled, partially at the view that loomed above her. "Oh, and what does Minako think of this?"

Serenity tilted her head. "Minako promised to do her best to protect and serve me. This is what she wants."

"Well, it's an interesting try," Kiri admitted as she circled back around. She then stretched up and ran a hand over the eight foot tall queen's "hair".

"I'm not sure what Puu's looking for, Mina," Serenity muttered. Unfortunately even mutter carried when it was rather deep and slightly reverb.

Kiri smirked and stepped back.

 _"You know, you don't have to talk to me,"_ Minako chuckled.

"Really?"

Shaking her head, Kiri stepped to the sink and gave her hands a quick wash.

 _"Yes you can just think to me, I've been mapping your thoughts every time you speak. I'll show you."_

Serenity felt the armor on her face constrict as her jaw was pulled closed and her armored lips sealed. She tried to talk but with her jaw frozen a more echoed version of her deep voice bounded to her ears. _"What the?"_ Serenity blinked. _"How... I can't move my mouth."_

 _"It's simple."_ Minako assured. _"Every time you talked spells monitored your surface thoughts. After a half hour they've got enough to simulate your speaking."_

 _"Oh another of Mercury's things But... you can read my mind?"_

 _"Only what you're 'saying' "_ Minako chuckled.

Kiri looked at the still armored queen. "Are you okay?"

 _"Just nod,"_ Minako whispered.

Watching the huge rounded face give a mechanical nod, Kiri sighed.

 _"What should I say?"_ Serenity asked.

 _"Do you need to speak?"_ Minako gently asked.

Serenity turned and looked at the perplexed young woman. _"Well yeah!"_ She tried to open her mouth but found the armor holding her jaw in place.

 _"Let her ask a question."_ Minako assured.

Serenity frowned, and was surprised that her armor let her lips do that, but not open.

"Any reason for the silent treatment? Or is this just a nice little gift?" Kiri patted Serenity's skirting.

 _"Well?"_ Serenity impatiently asked.

 _"Now you think about your answer."_

 _"You tell me, you're the one that wanted to show this to me."_

 _"As you wish my Queen,"_ Minako's voice was bemused.

Kiri tapped her foot as the armored figure not only went silent but still.

A couple seconds later the Queen's mouth opened. "Apologies Puu, Minako was merely showing how my internal communications eliminate the need for me to vocalize with her," her deep resonant voice recited, as if reading off a display.

Kiri looked up and saw a blue glow around the queen's eyes, confirming her suspicions.

Serenity tried to reopen her mouth, but found the armor had once again locked. _"Did I do good?"_ she confusingly asked.

 _"Perfect,"_ Minako allowed a massage. _"See how much better that was?"_

Giving a silent moan at Minako's "magic fingers" Serenity thanked the discretion the sealed mask afforded her. Not only could Kiri not hear her, but Serenity knew that her flushed cheeks were also concealed.

 _"See, privacy can be fun_ ," Minako giggled, increasing the frequency of her kneading.

"It's training?" Kiri asked.

Serenity nodded.

 _"That's good, no need to risk breaching your armor just to say yes,"_ Minako whispered.

"Well, good enough." Kiri shrugged. "I'll get the others. May as well have them see you before Ranma arrives."

Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Rei's gonna have fun with this," Kiri snickered as she stepped out of the bathroom.

After the door closed, Serenity turned back to the mirror. _"You seem happy."_ Minako tracked the big, closed lipped of course, grin on her queen's face

 _"I don't think anyone can say I'm not being serious about battle, now."_ Serenity snickered, looking at her arms in the mirror.

 _"Well, we've still got a lot of training. You still have to learn how to use the armor."_

Serenity nodded. Hearing the door open she turned and smirked at the three Senshi and one Mau.

The cobwebs of sleep were immediately banished by the sight before Makoto. She had gotten used to heavily armed demons and soldiers, but this...

Starting, she looked up, and up. Dominating the room, towering above her and Rei was a riot of polished and engraved metal and silver. Her eyes traced up the ranks of interlocking armored plates that marched up and in. Then they went over the solid girth of some sort of flared heavy ring. Above that convex and hugely concave curves reflected a distorted image of the room and the Senshi.

On either side of that were reinforced gauntlets terminating in deceptively long-looking fingers. A large sword was belted on her hip with a big wand holstered on the opposite side. It was covered in even more intricate runes and tipped with a pair of heavy crescent shaped crystals. The figure's arms went up into set of oversized golden pauldrons. The uppermost section of each was emblazoned with a giant mirrored crescent moon.

Relatively speaking, the armor thinned for the figure's upper chest and face. It turned silver and consisted of a faithful if rounded rendition of Serenity's face. The back of her head bore a solid mass of silver sculpted into a braided bun. Her ears were covered by the hair sculpture, her nostrils looked sealed, her lips were held together and armored, and her eyes were solid deep blue framed by silver eyelids. A thin silver crown with a single ruby crescent moon as its center piece was built into the armored hairpiece.

The ruby moon was overshadowed by the golden moon that dominated the giant figure's forehead. Smoothly the golden queen turned her head towards the Senshi and her face shifted into a close-lipped smile. Her arms went down to her sides, or at least rested her weapons on the flared bell of her skirting armor.

Now completely still, the eight foot tall figure looked even more statuesque.

Cradled in Kiri's arms, Luna blinked and nodded with recognition. "Even in the biggest battles old Serenity rarely put on the... heavy armor," she murmured.

"What the hell's going on?" Arms enflaming, Rei turned from the queen to Puu. "Don't tell me Mercury actually got Usagi? Mina's just been a trap... again?"

"Do not speak ill of Minako," Serenity intoned her hand hovered over the hilt of her blade.

Spine tingling, Rei turned towards the sonorous but still female voice. Swallowing, she looked past the blade to Serenity's impassive, silver visage. "What is this all about?" she demanded.

 _"What should I say?"_ Serenity asked Minako.

 _"Why do you need to say anything? Delegate."_ Minako displayed an arrow pointing to Kiri.

 _"Right."_ Serenity transmitted before turning to Meiou and giving a nod.

"Oh? Okay then." Kiri raised an eyebrow. "Remember how Ami turned Minako into that gold armor? Mina adapted that form into-" she gestured at the queen. "- this."

"That's some heavy armor." Makoto stared at gold globes, each seemingly bigger than her torso.

Serenity smirked and shifted her angle to give Makoto a front-on view.

"This is crazy!" Rei glared. "Without telling anyone, Minako decides to scrap the decoy plan to turn herself into... this? What even is this?"

"It's imperial armor," Luna said squirming out of Kiri's grip. Leaping onto the armored skirting, she grinned smugly before bounding up over the golden chest. "Not a bad version," she said examining the armored face before lying down on the space between the shoulder guards and neck.

"You know of this?" Rei eyed the prone cat.

Luna looked up from her sprawl. "A certain blonde did ask me about the Wraith cloaks and anything else I could remember. There were situations, rare situations where Serenity I would use such heavy war-gear."

"Great, is this another upgrade you've pulled out of your butt?" Rei demanded.

"Not really. The queen rarely bothered with such armor. She had enough control and experience to use mobility over protection. Members of the extended family did use such devices, but their construction was expensive, complicated, and not something that fit the Senshi. So, neither they, nor their designs were put into general use. "

"Really?" Makoto asked. "And now you remember what wasn't preserved?"

Luna hesitated. "Fine... I don't quite remember what was stored, but I know that stuff was stored... and there's got to be plenty of military hardware that the Queen didn't preserve. She was a bit pressed for time, what with the major defeat and all."

Luna looked up at the silver face. "But... that didn't mean one of you couldn't make an approximation."

"This... this is artillery, while the Sailor Senshi are... a scalpel?" Makoto asked.

"More of a assault-tank." Kiri shrugged. "And when a pro-Unification, political message needs to be sent."

"This is still insane. The queen had the right idea." Pausing, Rei floundered, trying to wrap her mind around the glimmering immensity that dominated the room. "We don't need this type of... weapon."

"They can separate," Kiri mildly reminded.

"So? Unless you manage to hide **every** single time they fusion, merge, or whatever, the Numbers will wise up, but that's moot as even if... IF this is kept a secret you've still got a giant lumbering target with crescent moons!"

"Yes, that much is obvious." Kiri gave a wry smile.

"And it has us effect down a person. After Ami and Janet left we're already short handed," Makoto added.

Kiri nodded and pointedly looked to the golden and silver armor.

"The point of this decoy princess plan was to reduce the firepower concentrated on Usagi," Rei continued.

"That's a real problem. First of all we have to see just how well this suit works, before scrapping the whole decoy idea."

"Good, at least someone's thinking." After Rei sighed, a shadow fell over her. Mute, Rei was transfixed as the queen closed in. Unfortunately for Rei, Serenity's dress stuck out furthest.

The armored edge of the skirting pushed Rei and knocked her forward. As Rei tipped over, Serenity bent at the knees, causing the interlocking layers of her skirt to telescope slightly.

Rei found her head landing in the V where Serenity's chest armor shifted from thick gold to less-thick silver. Shocked at the relative softness of the armor, Rei felt herself being pinned back by the strong heavy hands. Still digesting the embrace, Rei hardly noticed her feet being lifted off the ground as Serenity returned to her full height.

"Don't be a bad girl," Serenity's deep voice crooned, cradling Rei.

Rei flushed both at the mortifying embarrassment of her position and the disturbing warmth emanating from the armor.

 _"A bit simplistic, but to the point,"_ Minako noted, her voice almost... distant. Part of her did miss having hands, if only to pet Luna. Though it was nice to have a cat again. _"How's it feel?"_

Serenity looked down at the almost... drowsy Rei. _"She's angry, but calming down. This energy transfer works!"_

 _"We've got power to spare."_

Serenity gave a mental nod before her mouth opened. "Minako put a lot of work into this, and we are going to try it out. Right?"

Rei gave a dazed nod.

Makoto tilted her head at the tableau before her. "Are you using the power of love?"

Serenity turned her head up and gave Makoto a little smile.

"Only you would find yourself turned into a giant magical war machine and still think to use love." Makoto chuckled while taking a discrete step back.

"We do have both of 'em working in there," Kiri added.

"I promise, I will do my best to protect you all. You serve me and you deserve a better Queen." As Serenity spoke her wand rose up and the crystal crescents cupped the back of Rei's head. A silver flash enveloped the girl, then darkened and turned to a red aura. Broadly smiling, Serenity lowered Sailor Mars back to the ground.

"I look like Venus." Mars stared at her uniform, the seifuku style was the same, but the bodysuit and skirting had changed from silk to polished bronze. Her dark purple bows and ribbons were still fabric, as was her red collar. Instead of white gloves, she had finely articulated metal armor over her finger. However, her shoes had transformed into molded bronze high heeled boots and leg guards emblazoned with her symbol.

"Our queen is biased to that style," Kiri noted while Luna smirked.

"Oh, I remember," Mars shrugged her shoulders. The metal bodice was disturbingly form fitting, even taking into account her belly button. At least the magic was adaptive enough to let the material shift with her body's motions.

"That's really cool!" Makoto appraised, stepping around Mars' new uniform.

"If you're such a fan, why don't you do it?" Mars groused.

"Well.."

"No, I insist." Rei smirked.

Finding her wrist grabbed by a vise of bronze, Makoto found herself flung in the direction of the queen, who moved shockingly quick to catch her. Makoto sighed happily; the embrace should not have been comfortable, it should not have been warm, but...

There was a flash from the wand and Sailor Jupiter stood in a twin to Mars' uniform. Save she had pink bows and green collar over sea green patina copper armor. Fingering her skirt, Jupiter looked up to see Serenity's proud smile.

"Damn, I'm next," Kiri sighed. Running and jumping up to hug her queen, she concentrated and felt both Usagi's rushing love and Minako's smug satisfaction. The queen's power flooded her and as Kiri's clothing transformed something knocked... loose.

Armor went from metal to shaped sheets of obsidian that wrapped her young frame. Holding the long shaft of the Garnet Rod, Sailor Pluto looked down at her black armor. Fleeting iridescent whirls danced its surface.

"Why don't you have metal?" Mars asked.

"This fits my theme better." Pluto stated, making sure that she was stabilized. It would be embarrassing if she had to get a new body, after less than a week in this one..

"I dunno, all those rainbows and reflections are rather cute."

Pluto's pout underscored her apparent age.

"What is it supposed to show, infinity and time?" Rei asked.

The green-haired girl gave Rei a long glance. "Whatever, let's go with that," she said, looking at her watch.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Waking up, Cecilia untangled herself from her brood. Smiling she stood up and walked over to the bathroom at the end of their barracks. The now familiar sound of an overhead helicopter greeted her. Afterwards she opened a trunk and started getting dressed. She was nearly done when an explosion went off in the distance.

Her ears perked and as she scrambled over to her radio there was another more distant explosion. The door opened and after recognizing the visitor, relief flooded the young demon.

"Sorry, there's some heavy... weapons testing going on today," Lieutenant Hanna Hill said, her eyes darting to the stirring brood. Eating habits were one thing, but Hill found something strange about communal sleeping.

"There wasn't any live-fire training scheduled at this time." Cecilia had checked out the schedule, if there had been she would have woken up earlier.

"This is... sudden." Hill stepped back into the pre-dawn gloom. "Maybe you see it."

Cecilia raised an eyebrow, and a second later a wide lance of light shot out in the distance behind the officer. Blinking she walked up to Hill and... stared.

At the far end of the joint training camp a golden figure steadily lumbered across the clearing. It was only when Cecilia saw DarkStar running several meters behind that she realized just how big and how fast the metallic figure was.

The thing was three feet taller than DarkStar and over twice as wide, if that giant skirting was counted. However, despite a plodding lope, the thing managed to stay ahead of a running demon. Idly, the demoness wondered how friendly this giant was.

Cecilia saw DarkStar sprint up and point towards the mountaintop ruins. Raising an arm, the golden thing obliged. There was another burst of light which was followed by an explosion that further pulverized the concrete and stone wreckage. The redhead shouted something and the figure nodded, before running a few paces, lowering itself, and then... leaping.

Cecilia stared as the figure arced skyward, though nowhere near the altitude of the orbiting helicopter. Her eyes went down to see the crater the giant had pounded into the ground with its oversized legs. As such, Cecilia missed the ignition. Darting her eyes back up, the demoness' jaw went slack at the sight before her. For a couple more seconds a pulsing plume of light blasted from the bell-like nozzle that was the figure's skirting.

Further boosted the giant reached an apex of at least a hundred feet before falling towards the ground. This time Cecilia saw the... engine ignite and retard the giant's fall. Despite the retrorocket's deceleration the gold figure thudded into the hillock, but not before its other arm lashed out forming a twelve foot long blade that sliced clean through one of the broken-down target cars.

Almost smugly, the figure retracted its blade and took a step out of the flattened crater. As it turned one foot sunk into a bit of mud and the figure tilted over. The edge of the armored skirting caught on the hillside twisting it and hastening the golden giant's fall. This time the thud was less impressive, though there was more damage as angular baroque armor churned through the turf as it rolled down the hill.

Cecilia watched DarkStar saunter over to the fallen figure and rap it on the head with the butt of her sidearm. "Huh."

"Yeah... that was... " Lieutenant Hill sighed; she could deal with the demons. They might be alien but at least they were more grounded, unlike these other girls.

"Some sort of magical thing the Silvers are testing?"

"That's what we were told." Hill watched the contraption slowly right itself. "As a heavy weapons platform, it's powerful enough, until the damn thing falls over."

"It's all shiny."

"Now it is, but it can get surprisingly stealthy." Hill shrugged. "For something that big."

"At least they're testing it here first, and not just dropping it into battle."

"Small favors." Raising an eyebrow, Hill reminded herself that the bowed demoness was older and more experienced than she looked.

"I should get the girls ready and start warming up the Mess."

"Any problems with KP?

"Nah." Cecilia watched as the demons resumed herding the disconcertingly quick behemoth. "Cooking for eight, cooking for fifty, once you get to a certain size it scales pretty easily."

"And it gives your girls something to do."

"There's more for them to do here than at the house, Lieutenant." Cecilia chuckled. "They brought their books, toys, movies, and games, but out here they can actually play outside and meet new people."

"Good. Keep an eye out for these Silvers. They could start trouble."

"Told to the sex demon." Cecilia smiled.

Hill watched as the golden figure made another rocket-assisted leap. "I have some idea what you and your girls can do, but I don't know what these... Magical Girls are about, and neither does WIC. That worries me."

End Chapter

Revision Notes : And here we have Cecilia starting to ease in and Minako doing something rather... .rash. Though her nature does mean she can do such armor and accenting stuff.


	7. Chapter 7: Settling In

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 7: Settling In

Formerly: Replacements and Remembrance Part 2ii

Serenity reached out and slid a chair away from the table. She stepped forward, nearly bumping into the table edge with her skirting. She lowered herself slightly so that the bottom of armored skirt touched the floor.

The mess hall had been driven to silence by her sheer size and plodding footsteps and now the brushing sound of her skirt's interlocking segments sliding against each other rang out. Each layer of the skirt telescoped a bit into the layer below, steadily pulling her forward and lowering her height. Laying on the table, Luna passively watched.

As that happened she folded her knees under her until she was in a double kneel. Soon Serenity's elbows were about even with the tabletop, and she inched forward on her knees. Serenity put her left arm on her lap and shifted and picked up a large golden twin-tinned fork. It still looked small in her immense armored fingers.

"Yes, much easier than simply getting out of the... suit." Mars dryly noted pulling out her chair and sitting down across from her queen. Feeling her legs bump up against Serenity's skirting, she immediately regretted her choice in seating.

Luna rose to her feet, jumped, and then climbed to the armor's shoulder. There was plenty of space for her to sprawl out.

"It's good... practice?" Makoto asked, taking a position next to her queen, but still offset by a couple feet by the skirting.

 _"What should I say?"_ Serenity asked.

 _"Why should you say anything?"_ Minako's voice was amused.

 _"But I'm just here because I'm hungry."_

 _"I'm hungry too. That training did wear you out, but I think they'll figure out you're hungry,"_ Minako shifted their head and highlighted Kiri.

Her nostrils opening to the outside, Serenity was suddenly hit by the scent of frying bacon, sausage, ham, and dough. Mouth watering, Serenity watched as Kiri approached with a loaded platter.

Arm quivering, she looked at the stack of sugar-sprinkled pancakes, the pile of fried dough fritters, the shimmering links of sausages, the heaping bowl of cut fruit, and a full carafe of juice.

 _"Enjoy,"_ Minako whispered, unlocking Serenity's mouth.

Reaching down, Serenity cut a pancake and had to slowly fork it with her other hand. After giving a sigh that only Minako could hear, Serenity found her arm being guided and a steady supply of morsels began arriving at her mouth. Each one coming just after she had finished swallowing.

"That's... weird," Rei picked at her cereal, but was transfixed by the conveyor-like motions of Serenity's arms.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Why? This is normal volume for her, if anything she's being a bit slow."

Rei nodded. "And neater... did the armor come with table manners?"

From her seat next to Rei, Kiri looked over. "Yes, Rei. Yes it did."

"Yeah... that's true," Rei winced. She looked over to see their giant queen pause, midway through her consumption. The sword arm went out and caught one tine inside the handle of the juice carafe and another outside it. Another tine grew out and all three thickened forming a strong grip over the handle.

The pitcher was raised to her lips and the blade twisted just enough to being a steady pour. The progressive inclination paused a once in the middle to allow Serenity to catch her breath, but soon the entire carafe was drained and placed back on the platter. Serenity reconfigured her blade and resumed her meal.

"Great throat control. No wonder DarkStar's been so friendly with her," Makoto commented.

"Mako!" Rei exclaimed.

"What? Minako'd make that comment if she could. I'm just filling in."

"Given Mina's location..." Kiri looked over to Serenity's platter and seeing it three-quarters done got to her feet.

"Well, this is quite the show," Rei leaned back and looked around the Mess.

"They're not staring that much are they?" Makoto looked over her shoulder and saw the collected soldiers, agents, and demons. "They're not all..."

"There's a two-ton, two-meter tall, silver and gold queen chowing down in front of them. Of course they'll stare."

"At least our queen's more eye-catching than the demons," Makoto offered.

"Yeah, at least." Rei watched Kiri return with another platter. "So, where's she putting it all?"

Makoto glanced at the protrusions on the queen's chest armor. "Internal storage?"

Rei sighed. "You're really trying to fill Mina's shoes aren't you?"

Makoto shrugged.

"Well, enjoy it while you can," Kiri noted. "There's no guarantee that the Company will agree to this little plan."

"You mean someone sane may actually put their foot down? Thank heaven for scary secret agents," Rei snorted.

"I'd put a stop to this if I really thought it was harming the Queen," Kiri noted.

"Reassuring," Rei said, dryly.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

On the other side of the Mess, the two ranking succubae observed the Senshi. "Your thoughts?" Eve filled her cup of coffee and nodded to Hazel, who was setting up a fresh pot.

"I think you can guess," Ranma glanced over at the golden queen.

"I don't know, you seemed to enjoy teasing that sword of hers." Eve smirked.

"That armor's not... all... bad, but..." Ranma shook her head. "I didn't expect them to go off-plan quite this quick."

Eve nodded slightly. Given what they knew of Minako's "changes", they had a scenario similar to this outlined.

"Our training itinerary lasted a full twenty-four hours."

Eve eyed the queen. "We can insist they to abandon this silly armor idea."

"We can." Ranma said, thoughtfully.

"You're not recommending that we do it now?" Eve asked.

"When push comes to shove can we keep Serenity out of armor? She's sticking with it for a reason."

"True. Fear?"

"Partially." Ranma poured herself a glass of juice. "We're supposed to be training them, helping them. We can't just browbeat them."

"That armor will require even more time in training, time we may not have. It also would work in a role that may be... ill-suited."

"Heavy direct assault?" Ranma nodded. "And we would have to abandon our decoy plan."

"Even if we still had a decoy, a giant armored suit would be a prime target," Eve noted.

"Yes, though that's not exactly a bad thing. If she'll be on the spear-tip anyway."

Eve chuckled lightly before taking a sip.

"Oh, not that way," Ranma rolled her eyes. "That suit certainly _looks_ impressive."

"Really? From what I saw, all you needed was the right tool and she'd open up like a canned ham."

"That goes without saying. But with the right support getting there with said tool could be very risky. We'd really have to bring in Mom to run some tests. See how good that stuff really is but..."

Eve raised an eyebrow.

"But the armor's not the weak link is it?"

Eve nodded. "The weak part's the same as it always was."

"Yeah," Ranma agreed. "She's not weak, if anything her strength is making her stubborn."

Eve raised an eyebrow at that.

"Quiet you," Ranma groused. "Maybe requiring constant training isn't such a bad thing."

"I thought that was your plan, before the armor."

"Sure but now Serenity's got a shiny new toy to try out, and someone real close to her giving moral support. We can use that."

"Yes... her." Eve frowned. "Do you think Mercury is behind this? Could she pull this off?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Ranma asked, guilelessly. "Yes, her stated goal is to upgrade the Senshi to serve and improve Queen Serenity. And yes, she's transformed people into suits of magical armor." Ranma's innocence evaporated. "What do you take me for?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't think Akumi is competent enough to put such a plan into motion. However, a successful operative will ensure that her opponents underestimate her."

"Like the part you play?" Eve smirked.

Ranma smirked. "However, if Akumi had been planning to use Minako this way... well..."

"She would have done it already."

"Right after the Soviets' attack, by my guess. The offer for protection is made and..." Ranma waved her arm to the opposite end of the Mess.

"Before they had to come to us for protection."

"Back when the Princess still believed she could handle this on her own."

Eve nodded.

"No, while this is Akumi's style... she wouldn't stand for this."

Following her sister's gaze, Eve watched as Kiri ferried yet another platter of food. "An excellent point; more-so than you, she fears Meiou's influence."

"And she's impatient. No, if this were Akumi's work, Serenity would have already blasted her way out of here, run out of jammer range and teleported to God-knows-where."

"That doesn't preclude Akumi from being behind this. It's entirely possible her plan derailed with Venus following someone else's agenda," Eve noted.

"That goes without saying." Ranma kept her eyes on the golden figure. "That's pretty much what Meiou and the Queen told me. Venus took advantage of what Akumi did to her and made herself into a protective suit. Yes, Akumi has a hand in this."

"But it's a question of degree," Eve sighed.

"Right, we can't dismiss Akumi." Violet eyes narrowed. "This chain of control here is getting a bit too long for my taste."

"Right, and then there's how much influence little Kiri has in all this," Eve added.

"We've been watching Puu, what you're forgetting is the new influence here, someone that literally has the Queen's ear."

Eve chuckled. Minako was the gatekeeper, controlling everything that the Queen saw and did. "Clever girl."

"Yes, a gatekeeper that's about as big of a bimbo you can get and still be able to breathe and walk at the same time."

"This is the same girl that managed to operate alone in England before joining the rest of the Senshi in Japan?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't keep her from playing the bimbo. There is a reason Akumi went after her first."

Eve chuckled. "Still, this does mean that Meiou has been usurped. The Queen's new advisor has complete knowledge and privacy. You've seen how she talks now. The hesitations, the scripted lines."

"On the upside, there's no whining and less babble."

"That alone should raise your paranoia, if it's still a bimbo leading a bigger bimbo, as you presume." Sipping, Eve looked out at the Senshi. "This does complicate our contingencies."

"Then it's fortunate that we're learning as much as we can."

"That's what Meiou's doing."

"Her being caught flat-footed has lost its novelty," Ranma dryly remarked.

"That shiny new uniform is amusing."

"Yes..." Ranma narrowed her eyes as she looked across the room.

"No comment about a creepy 'little girl' wearing black armor and red eyes?"

The redheaded demon gave Eve a sideways glance.

"It's still understated compared to what the others are wearing. Polished metal." Eve shook her head.

"We knew they'd cause problems."

"Them gaining metallic power-suits was something we considered, but... we didn't think it'd go this far."

"The queen is lacking in understatement." Ranma remarked she turned and exited the mess hall.

"Your plans?" Eve asked as they stepped outside.

Ranma scanned the forest to spot the barely visible innermost line of fencing. "We train them; we learn. We don't have much time to make our decision."

Eve frowned. "The queen's armor?"

"Decoy plan aside. This adds new layers of control."

"You think we've been conned."

"Of course. Meiou's got her plans, but... Venus. That's a new one."

"We could be overestimating her. She is a bimbo," Eve proposed.

"That makes the perfect cover. People don't suspect halfwits."

Eve smirked and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulder. "I've taught you well."

Ranma purred. "Complacency kills."

"You're not ruling out Mercury?"

"Not entirely, no. If I were her, I'd simply use Venus to bring the queen back to me, but we know she's not one for simple plans."

"A mole?"

"Sure," Ranma shrugged. "Have the queen built in power then take all the Senshi and then us. It's crazy, but this is Akumi we're talking about."

"It could also be a case of defective control. Maybe Venus is following a holding pattern due to a lack of fresh orders. Maybe our jammers interfere with such transmissions. Which means if we let the Queen get in range of Akumi..."

Ranma sighed. "We'd have the queen transform into... what?"

"Really? You wonder what a deluded dominatrix with queen issues would do once she gets her prize, conveniently encased in liquid precious metals?" Eve asked with mock innocence.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Kiri stepped into the bunkroom and sighed slightly. Sitting, or at least resting on partially telescoped skirting was the queen. Looking away from the room-dominating golden figure, Meiou checked the beds; they were empty.

"Well... this is new."

Eyes closed, the queen turned to Kiri.

Meiou stepped forward. "Serenity?"

"The queen is asleep," Minako's voice emitted from the crown's crescent ruby centerpiece.

Meiou eyed the flashing gem. "You've decided to talk."

"Does the Queen need to be disturbed?" Minako became a bit more atonal.

"Does she?" Kiri raised an eyebrow as she started pacing in front of the auric armor. "I was under the impression that you were both being given some time to sleep, given the early morning training."

"She is asleep."

Meiou smirked. "Of course she is. What better place for her to sleep."

"What do you want?" Minako asked, with just enough inflection to be icily terse.

"You can talk, to her, but not with this little speaker." Kiri leaned forward and looked up at the looming figure. "What are you whispering in her ears? How _are_ her dreams?"

The armored head tilted slightly.

"Yes." Kiri narrowed her eyes. "I can see it now: her on a raised dais in a shimmering court as courtesans lovingly polish her, polish you." Kiri's eyes went to the queen's left arm. "Or maybe it's more visceral. Maybe you have her out conquering. Introducing her to imperial pleasures?"

"Oh! good idea. I was just giving her a massage."

Meiou sighed. "Very cute."

The mask bearing Serenity's face smirked.

"You're going to have to let her out sometime."

Venus straightened her head. "If you don't want to talk to the queen, then why are you here?"

"You're the one I want to talk to."

"Really?"

"There is a great opportunity before us."

Minako laughed. "And you worry about what I'm saying to the Queen."

"Of course!" Kiri glared. "I'm supposed to be the manipulative advisor. Though we can work together. It's a good start, but with my help..."

"Aw, how cute," Minako's gushing clashed with the golden form's gravitas.

Kiri pouted. "What? You want to cuddle next? Maybe some petting?"

"You didn't mind petting earlier in the morning." Minako countered. "It would help."

Kiri sniffed. "The queen does like affection."

The armor's serene face looked smug.

Running a finger along the waist-armor's anchor ring, Kiri looked up. "You're right, but do you realize the dangers? Look at Ami, if you break her heart..."

Minako nodded. "She'll remake me."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"Yes Cecilia," Ranma said as she watched Sergeant Olsen Brummet and Corporal Cordell Giddings unpack a crate of Canadian variant FN FAL's.

"Nineteen-eighty-one?" Cecilia asked looking at the date on the large crate.

"It's a good year," Olsen noted as he stripped the packing material off one of the rifles and started removing a thick grease-like coating.

Cecilia raised an eyebrow at Ranma.

"Weapons don't go bad. As long as they're stored properly," Ranma added, eyeing the seals and coatings on the weapons.

"Yeah, Cosmoline does the job, it's just a pain," Cordell noted, fingering the anti-rust grease that coated the weapons.

Giving a thoughtful hum, Cecilia eyed Ranma.

The redhead eyed the two troopers. "If you'll give me a moment." She turned to Cecilia and led her a couple paces away. "Yes?"

"It's just..." Cecilia's eyes went to the guns.

"Don't worry. Your girls won't be using those rifles. Not at the start. The Black Devils have some spares for your first lessons. Then once these are checked out and upgraded to modern spec, you can have them."

Cecilia's cheeks pinked slightly. "It's not that."

"Oh." Ranma frowned. "Would you prefer something WIC-made? It's far too early to use a full HOG, and the lower section fires the same round as those Canadian guns."

"No..."

Ranma tilted her head. "Then what's the problem."

"It's all this." Cecilia waved at the weapons. "I'm not exactly comfortable with my girls using assault weapons."

"Assault rifles." Ranma corrected. "An assault weapon is... not a real thing. Basically, its any gun that looks scary. An assault _rifle_ has select fire. That is they can work as a semi-auto carbine or a burst fire or a full-auto light machine gun or some combination."

"That's... not what I meant."

Ranma blinked. "Why? Your girls will get the best and safest training."

Cecilia looked down.

"You're a demon that can lob fireballs, cut through steel, and seduce just about anyone. Your girls could already hurt a lot of people if they were irresponsible."

"I've just never used... I mean I never really hunted..."

Ranma chuckled. "I'm Japanese, and spent a lot of time wandering China learning martial arts. Guns were even more alien to me." The redhead frowned at Cecilia's expression. "This isn't about guns is it?"

The demoness bit her lip, her curls obscuring he face.

"You'd be apprehensive about the physical training too. Any of the marital arts."

Cecilia nodded.

The redhead sighed. "Cecilia... Sissy," Ranma's voice softened. "You still have a choice. You can go back to having a quiet life. The Company can relocate you. You can go back to just having a family and raising your girls, but... if you want to stay, this is how it's going to be."

"We're not... well, not fighters."

"And yet you still want to help."

Blushing slightly, Cecilia looked down.

"You agreed to be support staff, and that's vital, but... that doesn't matter." Ranma gave a charitable smile. "Our enemies don't care; they'll kill you just the same. In a crisis, you can't panic, you can't freeze. If you want to help, this is a part of it. Training reduces the risk."

"I know." Cecilia raised her head and met the brood mother's soft eyes. "How do you handle it? Knowing the risks, knowing what could happen to your broodlings?"

Ranma gave a wan smile. "I try to do the best job I can. I give them the love and support they need. That includes training. It can be hard on them, but life is hard."

"Well, that's reassuring." Cecilia sighed.

'That's life." Ranma eyed the other demoness.

"Right. I agreed to the training, let's do it." Cecilia steeled herself.

Ranma leaned in an hugged her. "I can't promise that nothing bad will happen to your girls, but I can promise that they'll be able to fight back."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Galina smiled as the tall man entered the hotel room; Desyat closed the door behind him. "Why hello Zhivkov." She stood up.

"Really? Was Cherverkov too obvious?" de Veste groused from his seat.

The apparent Zhivkov bristled. While his clothes were not terribly well-tailored, they did not clash; he had that much over the bulky, ill-dressed, man. "At least you know your history."

"It's nothing." Mal shrugged. "Former prime ministers do make for obvious pseudonyms. Really, it's not like any of us are using our... Christian names," he said with a chuckle."

Zhivkov inclined his head. "And what might I call you?"

Mal looked over to Galina who nodded. "Mal. Mal de Veste," he said flatly.

"I... see." Zhivkov turned to Galina and, facing away from Mal, raised an eyebrow.

Galina eyed the plaid-suited man. "Todor, I assure you Mal's skills will come in handy. He has already proven his usefulness."

"Oh?"

"I showed them how to sweep for some... exotic bugs," Mal explained.

Zhivkov nodded. "Yes, well there are questions. Comrade Kolarov was quite... colorful on the information you've furnished us so far."

"Todor, we've worked together before. That's why I knew I could trust your men. Can you not trust us?"

Zhivkov frowned. "This is different than your... enhancements."

"If the work is too much you can go home." Mal played with his pinky ring. "Go east until you find a general that needs some... cleaning. Plenty of work, if you can keep quiet about it."

At first, Zhivkov reddened at man's suggestion, but there was no disparagement in his suggestion. Worse, he was right. In a pinch it was relatively easy and fairly profitable work.

"Do you have a problem with the terms?" Galina idly asked.

"That is not what worries me." the Bulgarian narrowed his eyes. "These demons and all this magic, it's a bit much. At least the capitalist mercenaries are basic enough." He dared not ask why the likes of Galina even needed him and his men.

"No!" Galina yelled. After a moment she motioned for Desyat to stay her hand. "What are the three teams used in a basic ambush?"

Zhivkov blinked. "Pardon?"

"This is basic." Galina turned away from the former soldier. "What are the components of an ambush?"

"Uh," Zhivkov's memory went back to the balmy summer days in a barracks on the steppes learning from the Red Army. "Assault, security, and support."

"Indeed. An attack goes so much better when flanks are secured and supporting fire can be called upon. The capitalists so love their force multipliers." Galina chuckled. "Not that simplicity doesn't have its own virtues."

Controlling the growing dread in his chest, Zhivkov nodded. "Then that is our role? We counter their support?"

"It's for the best. You wouldn't last if you got in close with these girls," Mal stated in the same even voice.

"And your team would?" Zhivkov made sure to keep his tone free of accusation.

Galina faced the Bulgarian. "Slightly."

Zhivkov swallowed, no longer able to fully contain himself. "The events in the news..."

"A spectacular failure." Mal levelly looked to Galina. "Casualties? KIAs?"

Zhivkov clasped his hands behind his back. "Casualties," he repeated. He heard rumors that one of the Galina's team had been killed, once, when an ammunition dump went up but...

"Yes. We are under-strength."

Straightening his ring, Mal leaned back in his chair. "Now we lift the veil of ignorance."

"I see." Zhivkov tightened his grip. "And if I may ask what... specialty does your team have?"

"Team?" Mal chuckled. "Tell me comrade, are you a religious man?" He adjusted his pinky ring, amused.

Pain shot up Zhivkov's wrist. "What kind of question is that?"

Mal nodded. "Interesting."

"Not going to call me a mercenary?"

"Why?" Mal tilted his head. "We all kill people for money. I really can't begrudge you for that."

"Then why?"

Mal smiled, oily. "Sorry for the distraction."

A'deen eyed the suited-man. "Comrade de Veste works alone, normally."

"I see." Zhivkov shifted his grip on his wrist.

Sighing, he could understand the value of his men to Galina and her ilk. This was not the first time he had worked with the Numbers. As A'deen implied, even... superior troops could benefit from additional support and security. A single man however...

"No, you don't. That's the problem with your kind, when faced with something that doesn't fit your little world view you ignore it, you lie, you deny. Normally, that's a plus, it makes my job easier, but now... Fortunately, I'm not that worried. With your revolutionary remnants that'll just make for a nice distraction. These demons like to take their time with their kills, and you're bringing a lot of warm bodies." Mal said, his voice returning to its flat almost disengaged tone

Galina glared.

Zhivkov's eyes widened slightly as he watched Galina open her mouth then stop and turn away from de Veste. Aside from Red Army superiors, from way back, he knew of nothing that would stay her acid-tongue. Especially with an impertinent... hireling.

Galina paused. "Mal is correct. Zhivkov, if you fail, if you underestimate this enemy, your men will be devoured by monsters."

"Have you shown them battle footage?" Mal mildly asked.

Zhivkov raised an eyebrow, while Galina and Desyat went still.

"Ladies, it's in your eyes. Now maybe your optics don't have a record capability, but I doubt it. It's your prerogative how much you want to share, but... you, Todor, should know what your men could go up against."

Galina pursed her lips.

"The footage you sent me was... minimal. More would be helpful," Zhivkov allowed.

Mal adjusted his glasses. "Apologizes if that was too presumptive."

"It's a fair point." Sighing, Galina's eyes flicked to Desyat, who still stood silently near the door. "We'll get you the footage."

"Thank you," Zhivkov nodded.

"If you come up against these creatures, don't hesitate, don't let them get close, and don't let up your fire." Mal leveled his gaze at the Bulgarian.

"Right." Zhivkov wondered if he would get advice that was not applicable to both the demons and Galina's team. "What of the other girls, these... magic users?"

"Poorly led, poorly trained, poorly organized. However, their offensive capability is not to be trifled with. Unfortunately, we have even less detail on their weapons than we do on the demons'."

Zhivkov nodded. "Though this is the group with the primary... client."

"Yes, our 'client's' inner circle are useful targets of opportunity. From our information they provide key support and we've already whittled down their numbers."

"Wouldn't eroding her human support push her further into the hands of the demons and the Company?" Mal asked. "Seems to me, that's having her trade up in terms or protection."

"An unfortunate consequence of her continued survival."

Zhivkov restrained a frown. Clearly, the situation had gotten worse. Otherwise A'deen would have no need to hire them. "And where have your losses come from?"

"To date the demons. But I had a guess, the Princess' entourage will extract a price on your girls next time you fight."

Galina glared at the brutish man.

"Your caution of them is obvious. It seems to me, that they are your enemy. That these human girls... are just a way of keeping score."

"We aim to complete this mission." Galina narrowed her eyes. "Killing our target is what counts."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Minako's voice transmitted.

Usagi lifted her arms and leaned forward trying to look down past the immensity of her chest. She succeeded but that only gave her a slightly better view of the belts of armor that spread out and down in a bell-shape from the thick anchoring circlet around her hips. _"Please... humor me,"_ Usagi, eventually, mentally commanded.

 _"As you wish,"_ Minako replied.

Usagi gasped, her silver lips parting. She felt her body split apart as her torso separated from a seam that ran down the middle. Similarly, she felt her skirting decouple as the staggered layers disconnected and separated, revealing immense golden legs, which then began to peel apart.

While the undersides of her arms popped open and her hair pulled back, her face melted away. And then... it was no longer her body splitting and pulling apart, it was her armor. Hesitantly, she pulled her arms and felt them slide out of their housings. Goose-bumps formed on the suddenly exposed, suddenly chilled skin.

She stepped forward, almost stumbling at the height difference between where the armor placed her feet and the floor. Taking another half step she nearly stumbled again, this time at the drastic width reduction of her foot-print.

"Weird," she muttered, looking at her hands. Her fingers seemed so... delicate without the articulated gold segments.

She blinked. There was no overlay display, no additional information, just her eyes and ten naked slender digits, but most of all there was no voice. She turned back to the armor. "Mina?"

Looming above the silver-haired queen, the armor looked disemboweled, harvested for vitals. Gently pulsing, silver tubes... veins... arteries ran throughout the cavity and she could see the support structures that held her body within. Serenity shuddered at the sight and unconsciously took a step back towards the armor.

Frowning, Luna scrambled off of the armor just as clacks and metal rasping against metal resumed. The hair-helmet flipped back, the arms resealed and the chest closed back up. For a moment the armor looked almost normal and Serenity's heart sank at the sight of the faceless suit.

But the closing continued, and armored sections accelerated the pace with which they folded over each other. Shoulder plates collapsed inward while chest armor peeled back and armored skirting telescoped inward and upward. The blade rapidly receded into a more traditional shape and the crystalline mountings of the heavy wand collapsed in a domino-like cascade.

Gold and silver armor folded into itself transitioning from hulking Imperial armor unto the relatively lithe frame of Venus' golem form. Eyes flaring red, Venus handed the crescent wand back to Serenity.

Serenity accepted the wand with a bow. "Thank you, for everything."

A slight smile passed Venus' golden lips.

"Well how sweet," Kiri said stepping into the bunk room. "But I don't think this getup will work."

Venus nodded slightly.

"Well, what?" Serenity crossed her hands over her chest, momentarily amazed that they were small enough to allow such an action. "Do you think I shouldn't ever leave the armor?"

Kiri sighed. "Maybe if Mina... or Usagi or whatever we're calling her now, didn't have the Venus symbol all over her armor. We kind of want those Russians to think that they've actually killed three of us."

Serenity's eyes sparkled. "A makeover then?"

"She's already made herself into your armor." Kiri nodded after a moment. "Yes that will do. Mina, can you do a more... toned down version of your big armor?"

Venus nodded and there was more rasping of armor. Shoulder armor folded out and the skirting went from the Senshi pleated to something a bit heavier, while still reaching just above the knees. Her hair went from a centurion-like golden crest to the sculpted metallic hair bun. Her sword grew though not to the immense two-handed size with the larger armor.

Kiri nodded as the Venus symbols reverted back to crescent Moons. "That can work."

Minako smirked.

"Though it's still a bit suspicious having an animated armor suit, but so is the big suit that you two make." Kiri shrugged. "I presume you can still look human?"

Her expression turning to a smirk, Minako had her armor collapse until it became golden skin which then paled into a human tone.

Looking at... herself, Serenity shook her head. "I still get weirded out by that."

"Not the first time," Minako laughed with Usagi's voice.

Kiri nodded. "I suppose the princess becoming –well- princess armor works."

"Especially since everyone else has metallic armor. Other than you." Serenity turned to Kiri.

"Hmm... and what will the Russians think if they see the princess merging with the queen?"

The other two girls frowned.

"I'm not so sure they'd take kindly to a bit of Lunar Love Queen," Luna muttered.

Serenity's eyes glinted. "Oooh."

"Please don't give her ideas," Meiou sighed.

"What? You're not amused by the idea of a giant shiny Cupid?" Luna asked.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

An excavation scooped out the front half of a hill with the fill piled upon the remainder of the hill and sides, making a miniature box canyon. Standing before the several meter tall berm were pairs of wood poles, with a sheet of cardboard straddling each. Three meters in front of the earthen mound and the targets were four bundles. The precision machinery gave a dull shine, the containers of high energy chemicals sat fat and heavy, and the fabric harness and pouches rested in curled tangles.

In front of those were four vaguely-teenage girls with loose green jumpsuits and chalk-white skin. A vaguely sulfurous scent rose from them. Standing behind them were three older women, in similar if more... ready clothes.

Nose flaring, the one with green eyes smiled slightly. "Okay, you've all managed to use rifles without killing yourselves, now we're going to see if you can handle the next thing," Misako barked to the assembled succubae. "You, what's the first rule?" Misako pointed to the succubus standing at the end of the firing line.

Hazel's eyes widened as she tried to recall. "Assume every firearm is loaded?"

"Right." Misako smirked. "Always treat it like it is loaded, and related, when you start carrying always keep it loaded, an empty gun is just a pricey club. You, next rule." Misako said, pointing to the demon on the opposite end from Hazel.

Desiree's eyes looked to Hazel and Auntie Ranma and that Company officer. "Well... Control the muzzle?"

"When?" Misako's voice was deceptively gentle.

"All the time?"

"And why is that?"

Desire's eyes darted down to the handgun just ahead of her feet. "Because it's always loaded... and the muzzle is where the bullets come out?"

"Heh. Not bad," Misako smirked and looked to one of the girls in the middle.

"Third one?" Meredith asked. "Right. 'Trigger finger off the trigger and out of the trigger guard.' " She quoted from memory.

"And when do you do that?"

Meredith was about to say 'always' but stopped. "Until you're ready to... shoot?"

Misako nodded. "There's a whole issue on when you're ready to shoot, but that's for later lessons. Right now we're giving the basics. Prissy last rule?" She said without looking at the girl.

Priscilla chewed her lip. "See that it's unloaded. Prove its safe?"

"What does that mean? Since the first rule says your gun is always loaded?"

"But it's not..." Priscilla froze at Misako. "I mean we emptied our rifles when we cleaned them this morning. That nice Sergeant had us check them."

"How?"

"Removed the magazine and worked the action. Then looked inside. Then worked it again. Check both visually and by feel to ensure that the weapon is empty."

"Exactly," Misako beamed. "It's good that you're being cautious. What's the saying Lieutenant?"

Kasumi looked up. "Complacency kills."

"That's right." Misako nodded. "Obey these four rules and I'll guarantee you won't hurt yourself or your family." The green eyed girl walked behind the four succubae. "You might be wondering when you'd actually use these weapons. Right now, you're support staff, but more importantly you're demons. You can already call up various attacks, but..." Misako smirked. "It's far better to have a skill and never use it, than it is to need it and not have it. Isn't that right Mother?"

Standing off to one side, Ranma's eye went up and her hand went over the handle of the SSP she wore on her hip. "Yes, Misa." She looked down the line of demons. "I've had to use my weapon in battle, and I was glad I knew how to use it. In a fight you won't have time to think, you'll just have your instincts and your training. These weapons are no different than the other skills you're being taught."

"Right, put on your eye and ear protection," Misako said as she slipped on her own set of ear plugs and purple ballistic glasses. "Good, now bend down and pick up your guns. Do not load them." Misako's eyes glinted. "Hazel! Your gun's drifting. Rule two!"

She stepped over and made sure Hazel complied before complying. "This is the SSP. It fires the five-hundred S&W cartridge one of the only handgun rounds that are actually effective in NH combat.

"It bears a passing resemblance to the AMT Automag IV, but unlike those beasts, grandmother actually made a reliable weapon. Each magazine only holds seven rounds, which is a major limitation, and reloading is vital. Just be glad your fingers tend to be longer than human's."

Hazel blushed and studiously kept the weapon's muzzle downrange.

Simultaneously, Ranma and Kasumi stepped in and made sure that fingers were off the trigger and out of the trigger guards.

"You didn't forget everything from this morning." Misako nodded. "Now take your fingers and hold the grip with your middle, ring finger, and pinky. You want a good crush grip."

"Closer, get it right up on the beaver tail," Kasumi adjusted Desiree's hand so that the beaver tail guard on the back of the grip was flush with flesh between the demon's pointer finger and thumb.

"Right. Now rack the slide." Misako sighed at the younger girls. "No.. you don't ride the slide." She pulled out her own weapon, released the magazine, and cleared the chamber. "See, just get a good grab on the slide with your off hand. Then once you have it take the hand holding the gun and push it forward. Then let go of the slide. Right! That's it. See how much stronger that is."

"Ohhh, that is simpler," Hazel nodded.

Misako smirked. "Right, now use the slide lock and hold the slide back. Now if your magazine goes empty, it'll look like this. Now you can use the slide release or pull back on the slide but hitting the release has one key benefit."

"Uh... it's faster?" Meredith asked.

"Yup, tugging the slide is a whole extra motion, where your thumb is already there to hit the relapse. Also you can use it one handed, but one handed reloading is an advanced subject."

The young demons nodded, a bit dubiously.

"Place your weapons back into the holsters, and then pick up your belts."

The broodlings complied and slipped their belts on. Kasumi and Ranma then helped them adjust the holsters and magazine carriers.

"Good, good." Misako smirked. "Now you'll learn how to draw and holster. Won't that be fun?"

Hazel's heart-shaped face turned quizzical. "Yay?"

"After that you'll get to shoot."

"Oh." Hazel blinked. "Yay!"

"Yay, indeed." Gravely nodding, Misako turned to her mother and broke into a quick smile. " But first, we'll have to talk about stances. With a two-handed grip, it's just like your rifle stances. You're going to put the foot of your gun hand forward, bent knee and lean your weight as you move your shoulders forward. Good that's right. Your gun side foot will angle to the side and be bent a little bit. This is all to help absorb the recoil and give you a good stance. Think an italicized lower-case 'h'."

Ranma and Kasumi moved in to help the others with their legs and feet.

"Thanks! You'll be surprised at how much a little thing like stance will help your shooting," Misako said while the redhead rolled her eyes. Then Misako looked over her mother's shoulder and her grin broadened even more. "Oh, hi Grandma!"

Ranma turned and spotted her mother approaching, lab coat incongruously draped over a set of WIC armor.

"Well, well, how's the training?" Nodoka asked, stepping up to the range from behind the firing-line.

"Just starting," Misako said.

"They're doing good though."

"Of course, they're family," Misako proclaimed.

"BlackSky would be proud," Nodoka murmured, pensive.

"Yeah, especially since they got away from Alexia's influence." Ranma glanced at her mother.

"Family is important, it's good that you're helping yours."

"It helps that they're agreeable." Despite her smile, concern crossed Ranma's eyes. "You complete the examination?"

Nodoka nodded. "Misa-chan, can you spare her?"

Misako raised an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Tendo's more than enough."

Ranma turned to Kasumi and gave a slight nod. "Right, help Misa and the girls then. Good luck with the lesson, Dear," she then said to her daughter.

After the officer and her daughter had walked several paces back to the buildings, Nodoka turned slightly. "Having her teach?" she asked pulling off her own ear protection.

"It's good for Misako; she can use more responsibility," Ranma said as four shots barked in the distance. She had slipped of the ear-muffs and winced a bit. That was a downside to having enhanced senses.

Nodoka nodded. "And the rest of Cecilia's brood, where are they?"

"With Akane and Nariko learning the basics of hand to hand. Sophie and Morgan are helping, may as well sharpen their training too."

"Quite the little school you've got going here," Nodoka chuckled.

Ranma frowned. "Well, it's not like we're going to Furinkan anymore."

Nodoka patted her daughter on the shoulder. "It's part of growing up. You girls have only so much time."

"Yeah... anyway, JTF2 is learning well enough. It helps that they've seen some NHs and Cecilia's girls seem eager enough. Apparently, they did good on rifle this morning."

"But you're not concerned about them."

Ranma stopped walking. "Mom, you examined her... them. What's the story?"

"It's... something else." For a brief moment Nodoka tried to hold in a grin. "In truth, it's actually not that bad... Well, if you ignore the gaudy embellishments." Nodoka shook her head.

"For a specific situation I could see it having a purpose." Eight shots, in four overlapping pairs interrupted Ranma's response. "And that giant skirt?"

Nodoka chuckled. "It isn't completely absurd. Really," she defended against her daughter's skeptical expression. "First, it gives protection. Sure her legs are huge, but that's because they support all that mass, that's not all armor. The skirt also acts as a screen barrier too. Explosives will detonate against that first, not her legs."

"It's a giant metal ball gown." Ranma frowned. Part of her could see the... she shook her head.

"And that shape allows for fair leg mobility and allows it to act as a nozzle." Nodoka shook her head in recollection of that pre-dawn video footage. "And an overlooked thing that skirt does is stabilize. Not only does it lower her center of mass but since it's spread out, the armor increases her moment of inertia. Not that she still won't fall over due to absurd ground pressure."

"Yeah her footwork really, really needs improvement."

"Not just footwork, but wooden stairs, mud, decking, maybe even residential buildings are right out. Which just nails home how worthless she'd be in urban combat. The skirt is an interesting solution but... it's far too much. Its protection comes at too high of a cost in bulk and weight."

Ranma nodded.

"But the weight overlooks something else." Nodoka's eyes gleamed.

"Oh?"

"The whole armor weighs far more than the sum of their masses. Even if you add her golden golem mass to Serenity's. That's a powerful summon right there."

"Expanding the brood's capabilities?"

Nodoka nodded. "Being able to 'dial-in' your level of armor in combat would be exceedingly useful. Unfortunately, it's extremely energy intensive, though we might be able to get a workaround via your demonic summoning."

"She's showing off," the redhead mumbled, looking out to the buildings. "Overall?"

Nodoka shrugged. "In a vacuum, it's an impressive weapons system. Her main weapon is a much better focus. That makes it easier to channel heavy energy blasts. But all that armor is a liability, unless it's needed, and unless her enemy doesn't have a massive mobility advantage."

"Which the Numbers have." The redhead rolled her shoulders. The combat cyborgs ranged between inhumanly fast and incomprehensibly fast.

"That said, the armor and sword are impressive from a materials standpoint. Again in a vacuum it's all impressive."

"Oh, you checked them out?" Ranma smirked.

"The sword is very flexible. Which."

"I don't think that it's a weapon."

Nodoka raised an eyebrow.

"The sword is big and pushes her to lean on Mina."

Nodoka nodded. "I noticed the pauses too. She's waiting for advice."

"Probably why the armor's so thick, insulates her from anything Mina doesn't want her to know about."

Frowning, Nodoka nodded again. "Yes, the armor that is quite resistant to small arms fire and many smaller crew served weapons. Probably weak to HEAT though. Personally, there's some room for improvement in her armor."

"Really? Do they know it?"

"Daughter, I am an agent." The scientist smirked. "I complimented them on their skill in building various armor laminates, which allowed me to take some samples. It's... creative work, and I can come up with some improvements, if you want."

"Let me rephrase. Do you think Mina knows?"

"I think the armor does the job it was designed to do." Nodoka gave a hollow chuckle. "The armor itself is a rather interesting, if unoptimized, blend. Pure gold is a rather pathetic armor, given its properties, but that's mostly an aesthetic choice. Really it's a lamination of several materials charged with the expected Silver energies. This is similar to the current metal armor the others wear, on a larger scale of course, and fundamentally it's the same as their cloth armor as well, save for a different substrate.

"Now,simply scaling up the layer-count and replacing the matrix with something stronger is a brute force way to improve protection, but it's hardly the most efficient. Though when dealing with a design that seems... generous with issues of weight and bulk, mass has an effectiveness of its own."

"Right." Ranma said, understanding only most of what her mother said.. "Do you think it's usable?"

"Honestly? It doesn't seem suited for this type of combat. That's being very generous." Major Saotome smirked. "I suppose such a suit would fill the self-propelled artillery TO&E of the Silver Empire. From that perspective it's not that bad of a weapons system. As long as you keep to fields and away from built-up areas. Still such a system would ideally have an escort to deal with anything that got close. Technically, she is smaller, more mobile and less bulky than our... vehicles."

"Which we don't use very much and would get torn apart in close combat anyway."

"Right, we did fire a GPS-HIMARS system, but that was in a specific situation. And it's curious she hasn't gone for less armor in exchange for more mobility, while keeping the same firepower. "

Ranma leaned on her mother. "We could try that, but I think there's a specific reasons she's so bulky and has fixed weapon mounts."

Nodoka hugged the shorter woman. "Possession and fear of loss do seem to be quite apparent here."

Ranma sighed happily. "Yeah, her problem isn't a lack of protection, it's a lack of control, and well that's her game."

Nodoka nodded. "Right, slower responses, fewer words; she was consulting."

"Sure, Serenity was letting someone else do the thinking, having someone else make all the decisions for her."

"Only now, we can't see her abdicating all her responsibility."

Ranma nodded. "Right! The armor doesn't make her be more decisive, it makes her less. Eve and I were talking about that this morning."

"That shifts the balance of power."

"Yes," Ranma narrowed her eyes. "Seems to me that it's just like Puu pulling her strings."

"Puu doesn't completely encase Serenity, nor does she control everything she sees, says, and does."

"Clever girl."

"Don't be so sure of that, Dear." Nodoka cautioned. "Be wary of her, yes, but don't fall into the same trap your rivals do. Sometimes an airhead is just an airhead."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

After watching the trio of clay disks explode, Nariko checked her watch. "Break time! Nice work."

Jupiter nodded and got up from her crouch and rejoined Mars and Pluto.

Looking over her notes, Sophie nodded. "Yes, good job, fair accuracy, and strong team tactics."

"Really?" Mars flicked a bit of dirt of her bronze skirting.

"Oh yes, especially you and Makoto." Sophie said as she secured the trap machine. "You've worked together for a long time, it shows. You've got power and teamwork, some formal training should really pay off."

Kiri smirked. "You should have see them before I started working on their gunnery."

Rei gave the younger-looking woman a narrowed gaze.

As the group started walking back, Sophie appraised the armored girls. "That's part of it, your team skills are critical. Without them you're just individuals in a big fight."

"And you expect us to run about shouting 'Cover me' and 'Covering'? " Mars raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit obvious isn't it?"

"It can be exceptionally hard to hear your teammates in battle. But when you work with someone long enough, you start to predict how they're going to move. Which you two have shown," Sophie explained.

"We're honestly getting more reassured with your preformance," Nariko brightly added.

"They complained when I trained them, too," Kiri noted as they walked across the base.

"Yes, they'd do that," Sophie absently replied.

"Our meeting," Nariko reminded.

Rei blinked. "Hmm?"

Sophie nodded to Nariko. "We'll be back, enjoy your break."

"Huh," Makoto said watching them walk off.

"Suspicious?" Kiri asked, as the two demons rejoined other demons.

"Let's see, scientists are poking at the queen and... Usagi, and the demons are suddenly grouping up. Yeah, I don't think DarkStar's up to anything," Rei grumbled.

Meiou's smile held traces of condescension. "She's not human. Don't forget that, they don't think like you do. A creature like her, her motives are either hopelessly complex or dreadfully simple."

Looking at her distorted reflection in Pluto's armor, Rei grimaced. "That's not reassuring."

"That's not my job." Kiri smirked. "My job is to serve the Line of Serenity."

"It's Ranma, I'm betting on dreadfully simple," Jupiter interjected.

"That's what she wants you to think. No one who's done all this-" Rei snorted and waved her arms to encompass the multi-national base, and the ruined AOM facility. "Could be simple."

"You make a good point." Kiri chuckled. "There is definitely more at work here."

"I liked it better when we could just fry everything that wasn't human," Rei muttered.

Kiri raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rei demanded, glaring down at the shorter girl.

"Well, we are being trained by demons, and our main enemies right now are human. Oh, and there's what our blonde friend's been turned into," Jupiter stated.

"And things have gotten a lot more complicated."

Pluto shook her head. "They always were complicated."

"Really?"

"Remember the Black Moon Clan? Time traveling insurrectionists under the thrall of an ancient horror. Or there's the Dark Kingdom. Again, a rebellion to the Silver Empire under the thrall of yet another ancient horror, but this time the roots lay in the problems of the occupation and pacification of Earth."

"Yeah, but we still just fried them all," Jupiter reminded. "Well, until we got killed."

Kiri chuckled. "Yes, there was that."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Adjusting her chest-rig, Ranma looked up at the queen, but only slightly. "Not armored-up?" she asked, absently nodding to Minako.

Currently in her Moon princess guise, Minako nodded from her seat next to the Queen.

"Luna recommended that I... unwind," Serenity looked down at the cat luxuriating on her lap.

Ranma chuckled.

"This is about that? You're deciding whether or not you'll let me... us fight how we want."

The redhead laughed as she slumped down onto a bunk and looked across the room to the couch where the "royalty" sat. "It's your choice. Fight how you want. We have pointed out the limitations of such heavy armor, especially with your being short-handed. But you can choose it."

Frowning, Serenity idly pushed a lock of silver hair back into her bun. "Meaning that it's my choice whether or not I'll get your protection."

The demon's smirk split, revealing her teeth. "I wouldn't put it that bluntly. Really, you seem less rapt with the whole union thing." She glanced at the blonde.

Minako blinked, slowly deliberately. "Meiou really should have gotten better terms on that contract."

"Maybe she wanted to minimize her queen's demonic entanglements." Ranma eyed the drowsy cat, warily. "Maybe she was worried that a compromised Senshi would takeover the queen."

Serenity glared. "Minako is not compromised!"

"She was. And her little experiment could have put our plans at risk, could have put you at risk." Ranma spread her fingers. "

"Now I know how my mother felt." Serenity sighed.

"Oh?" Ranma laughed. "If I recall, I wasn't terribly assertive back in that life."

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "Not you, BlackSky."

The redhead's lips curled into a tight smile. "Usa.. Usa... Usa... Even you're not so wet-behind-the-ears that you'd blindly deal with the likes of my grandmother."

Luna snickered.

"But you can?"

"I've only met her the once, and she's Family," Ranma smiled.

"Gee, how reassuring," Serenity's tone was dry.

"You're right, look at who you're working with now." Ranma then shook her head. "But despite her being my grandma, even I'm not going to blindly deal with her."

"Oh? Mother... Serenity... you know... There was that deal the Silver Millennium made with her. That worked out well."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "BlackSky got her pick of Earth's eldritch lore, libraries, mages, destroyed a rival, took all her land, avenged her favored granddaughter's death, and got her back. Meanwhile the Silver Empire started a troublesome occupation that planted the seeds of the Fall."

Serenity – Usagi – stared at the demon. "That's..."

The redhead leaned back, smiling broadly.

"You're not even accounting the current situation." Luna rolled on her back. "We're at the demon's mercy. We could try to find the Cyborgs and attack them on our own, but that would be very risky."

"We've learned what they can do and how to fight them." Serenity frowned at the cat. "But so have they; they're preparing something."

"Yes, that's what I'm worried about, they have connections, they'll come up with something." Ranma's grin floated merrily. "Now you do have to wonder if you're being too paranoid about BlackSky; even eldritch demon queens have limits. Of course I could be lying to keep you conveniently complacent."

Minako narrowed her eyes.

"I think we've drifted from why I came here. Unless you want to talk with grandma BlackSky. There are several ways she could solve your problem."

"The combat cyborgs?"

Ranma pouted. "Where's your imagination? I'm certain BlackSky can accommodate."

"Accommodate what?"

The redhead pursed her lips. "How blunt do I have to be? I'm trying to broker a Faustian bargain here."

"I don't think that's what mother had in mind when she sent me forward."

Palming her chin, Ranma chuckled as she leaned forward. "I'm not complaining about her deal with BlackSky."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You brought her up and _you_ decided to play mecha," Shifting her eyes to Minako, Ranma's voice was stern. "And don't you act like you're above this. You've already made your deal-with-a-demon."

Serenity glared and gripped Minako's hand. "And this is what I get for letting Puu make the terms of the deal. I should have been better off dealing with you personally."

Ranma rolled to the side in fits of laughter. Laying halfway on the bed she looked up. Battered by continual chuckles, Serenity had tightened her grip, seemingly liquefying Minako's... compliant hand.

"Sorry..." Ranma pulled herself back to sitting. "I'm still getting used to..." She shook her head and then ran her fingers through the tussled tresses, feathering further. As that happened, her tail came out and curled around her hips and flopped over the end of the bed where it lazily swung back and forth. Finally, she extended her horns. "There, may as well play it to the hilt." Ranma then leaned forward. "Now..." she purred, literally. "If you want to do thins personally... this is a bunk room. We can even have Minako too. I really don't mind blondes."

Minako turned to Serenity and gave a quick smile.

Door knocking open, two meters of terse Teutonic shapeliness strode in. Eve's icy blue eyes scanned the room.

"Well, speak of the devil." Ranma chuckled. "Are they set?"

"Yes, Major Sifton thinks we're mad, but he does agree his artillery crews need the practice."

Ignoring Eve's words, Minako's face brightened. "Oooh, you like puns too?"

"Don't get her started," Eve said. "You didn't tell them?" she asked Ranma.

"Didn't get the chance. Queenie over here started talking about Grandma."

Eve nodded.

"So, what, you figured the conversation was going on too long and barged in to derail it?" Serenity asked.

"Don't be silly." Luna rolled back onto her belly. "She probably just watched the camera feed."

Turning to Serenity, the tall demon chuckled. "Unless mein Schwesterchen wants to feed on you, we do have a schedule to maintain."

Ranma smirked. "You're the little sister here."

"Are we going to use the new armor Min- er... Usagi came up with?" Serenity glared, her cheeks flush at the continued charade.

"Correct, we need you two to get back together." Eve's eyes glinted.

Ranma stood up and rocked her feet. "It really would have been better if command denied your little suit, but Jacob's got a sense of humor. To bad for you."

"I don't understand where you got this notion of Colonel Edwards possessing a sense of humor." Eve deadpanned.

"Why is this so difficult for you?" Serenity demanded. "If anyone should love big weapons and heavy armor, it's you guys."

The demon sisters looked at each other.

"At least she didn't say we were compensating," Ranma swished her tail in thought.

"Penis envy? Really, must we be so Freudian?" Her tail flicking back and forth, Eve glanced at her SSP; its tip only a hair shorter than the dress uniform skirt it was holstered to.. "I don't think envy is the right word. It's not like we're talking about a difficult commodity for a succubus to acquire."

"Though Morgan is... attached to her gun."

"Really? Need I bring up Misako, or is that too obvious a retort?"

"True, Morgan hasn't named hers."

"Oh? I've heard her whisper a certain name around her gun," Ranma teased.

Eve chuckled. "Please, Morgan didn't even kill that girl with her rifle."

"This... doesn't answer my question." Serenity sighed.

"Oh, but it does," Ranma's voice was almost sing song. "Sure, we could clank around in great big shiny armor, and lumber around with mini-guns, but... why?"

Serenity blinked.

"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should."

"You're telling me to not push the envelope? You?" Serenity's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"There's a difference between equipment and performance. This thing is a careful balance between protection and weight," the redhead tapped her vest armor. "Not because an extra kilo will make it too heavy to carry, but because every bit saved gives more... space, more maneuverability. I can do all those fancy moves and do them that fast in spite of my armor not because of it."

"My armor's different." Serenity squeezed Minako's hand again.

Ranma smirked. "Perhaps, but at a cost of reducing the side of your team."

"It is a wonder weapon," Eve's voice was dry.

Serenity nodded. "That's not a complement, is it."

"Wonder-weapons are symptomatic of various State illnesses. Sometimes, it's as benign as superpowers with more money than sense. Other times its the perspiration-inspired desperation of potentates, presidents, and tyrants gambling that grandiosity trumps tactics. Either way, it's a magnificent waste of resource."

Serenity sniffed at the miniature lecture. "Then why are you helping me?"

Eve smiled. "Well, it's not always a waste, at least in the long term. Such projects do provide technological break throughs."

Ranma nodded and tapped the jammer pinned to her chest.

Serenity paused. "You don't care about it as a weapon."

"The heavy armor has some narrow cases where it would excel. If you want to spend time being proficient in it's use, we should also get what we can out of it. If you insist on fighting in it, we'll make sure it's not a deathtrap. But per the terms of our contract I'll strongly recommend you use a better suited set of armor." The redhead carefully lectured, her toothy grin never leaving.

Serenity patted Minako's tensing hand. "These aren't new terms, are they?"

Ranma shook her head.

"And anyway, not all wonder weapons are a waste," Serenity's hand went to the wand strapped to her belt.

"Sure, two even managed to end the last World War," Ranma flatly said.

"I am death destroyer of worlds?" Eve quoted. "Though I'd call the Manhattan project more terrific than wondrous."

"Terrific?" Serenity asked, helping Luna get back up to her shoulder.

"English is a funny language." Eve opened the door. "In addition to being something good, terrific can refer to something extraordinarily intense or something that causes terror. I believe those two qualify."

"See! Not all wonder weapons are failures." Ranma gushed. "Just look at what the wonder you inherited has done.

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "That's why I like the armor. It gives me more control. I don't like the Silver Crystal. Do you have any idea what it can do? Do you realize how afraid I am of losing control?"

Ranma paused and then nodded. "So afraid that you hired a demon to kill you if you did."

"Yeah." For a moment, Serenity just looked tired. "So maybe, it's not best to make fun of attempts to give me a bit more control."

"Yes, more control." The redhead tilted her head and nodded to her sister.

"Little Lunar leader, what do you think this training is supposed to accomplish?" Eve asked with mock gentleness.

"And is it really control if you're depending on someone else?" Ranma's eyes went to the "human" blonde next to Usagi.

Serenity inhaled. "So what do you want me to do?"

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Hotaru stared at the spiky-brown-haired teen. "What makes you think she's Sailor Moon?" She shot a glance to her companion who simply smirked and leaned back on the park bench.

"Told you so." Chuckling, Usa looked up at the bare cheery tree above her. The leaves had fallen off months ago and it would be nearly half a year before the petals would be ready.

Shingo sighed from a nearby bench that faced the two girls. "Our family name is Tsukino. Tsuki: moon. A bit obvious. And let's not forget that the horrible pun Tsukino Usagi makes." He looked past them at a pair of salary-men relaxing a few benches over.

Usa nodded. "Rabbit of the Moon."

Hotaru frowned. She had not expected things to go this way. "Okay, it's an uncommon name, but its not unique."

"You didn't seem that fazed when I popped up?" Usa pointed out.

"Yeah, funny that." Shingo narrowed his eyes. "I never seemed to question this new pink-haired red eyed cousin that none of us ever heard of. Neither did my folks. But my meat-ball headed sister did."

Hotaru smiled slightly. "What clued you in?"

Glancing at a couple walking down the part path, Shingo smirked. The woman's dress was nicely curved.

"Usagi's new friends?" Hotaru asked.

Shingo shook his head. "Nah, sure Usagi got her new friends when the weirdness started a few years back, but... I mean it's Usagi. Anyway, they left on the exchange trip, and the weirdness stayed here. My suspicions, my questions went away. It was all a coincidence."

"What happened?"

"Osa-P closed."

Hotaru tilted her head. "What?"

Usa chuckled. "Oh, you clever boy."

"This have to do with Naru?"

"Of course," Shingo snorted. "Miss Monster-bait and her mom vanish. That got me curious..." A splashing noise distracted him and he turned to see a bunch of older girls easing a miniature boat into a nearby pond.

Hotaru gripped the bridge of her nose. "And you started checking out the news."

"Terrorism, gas explosions. It's almost as if something strange is going on in Toronto. The very city where my sister and her friends are studying in."

"But what about the strangeness here?"

"You two are here," Shingo stated.

Hotaru nodded, understanding the dual meaning of his words.

"How come my sister's a super-hero? And how come it took so much for me to see it?" Shingo asked, his eyes going back to the salary-men.

"It seems you figured it out." Hotaru frowned.

"Only after it beat me over the head. It's like how I didn't think too much was strange with Usa there, but then without Usagi around..." Shingo waved at his "cousin".

"The spell wore off then. Stupid Luna-P," Usa grumbled.

"Maybe that's what happened with the other stuff," Shingo shook his head.

"Anyway..." Hesitating, Hotaru looked down; she was not sure of Setsuna-Mamma's idea, but orders were orders. "Yes, your sister is Sailor Moon."

"And why are you telling me this?" Shingo raised an eyebrow. "Clearly you two are on the same team. Given Usa's past history and what you're telling me, but why? You two didn't even know I'd figured it out, so you're not here to hush me up. You already know where she is. You also know that Naru's gone missing, so... why, why me?"

"How much do you know about your sister's friends?" Hotaru looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"What to they all have in common?" Usa added.

"Not much. Height goes from Makoto to Ami. Brains also goes from Ami to Mina or sis. Then there's personality... I dunno... they're all female."

"What about their families?" Hotaru pressed.

"Makoto's an orphan... I think. Rei was at that shrine with her Grandfather. Doesn't Ami have a mother that's a doctor? I don't know about Minako"

"What's missing? Something they don't have but Usagi does."

"Fathers?" Shingo guessed.

"So close." Usa chuckled. "No Rei's father is in politics and Ami's is an artist. Both are a bit... estranged."

"There's something else they're missing." Hesitating, Hotaru glanced at Usa. "We're missing. All of us."

"Siblings." Shingo frowned. "None of you have any brothers or sisters."

Hotaru nodded.

"Usagi's the only one. The only one of ten of us."

"I'm the only one, then?" The young teen's stomach felt cold.

Usa smiled thinly. "And you were wondering why we're talking to you."

Shingo frowned. "Well shit."

"Don't want to be a-" Hotaru paused for half a second. "Superhero?'

Shingo shot the girls a level gaze. "I question the timing."

"You're suspicious that after years of being in the dark and sitting on the sidelines that now you're suddenly being called up?" Usa giggled. "Smart boy."

"I'd also like to know why there's two spooks watching us," Shingo asked his voice lowered.

Usa slowly, deliberately turned her head and looked at the two agents. "Shame you only just noticed them."

"He didn't just see those two," Hotaru corrected. "He noticed the pair that walked by, or at least the 'wife'."

"Who wouldn't? That's a great dress," Usa counted.

"Still, and he also noticed the girls by the pond."

Shingo sighed. "Those are high school girls, they're playing with a little remote controlled boat, a pink boat."

"It's a fair disguise. Just get some youthful looking women, stick them in the right uniforms," Usa nodded.

"Odds that that the crate they've got for the boat has hidden compartments?" Hotaru asked.

"Who are they? And if they've got subtle surveillance then why bother with two guys in suits? Isn't that a bit obvious?"

Usa smiled. "Clearly, they want to be seen."

"Want to be seen." Shingo blinked. "But you don't mix obvious surveillance with subtle. That there's obvious surveillance shows that someone's watching! Sure, it could distract from the real surveillance, but it doesn't hide that surveillance is going on. It makes no sense."

"Really now? Are you sure there's no reason?"

"Fine" Shingo turned again and frowned at the boat and the girls using it, one of them a blonde, looked up at him and gave a little wave. "Wait... three groups A, B and C. There's obvious group A. They're there to say 'You're being watched'. Then less obvious B is there to say 'You're being watched, and we're letting you know that you're being watched intentionally', meanwhile obvious C is there to up the chances of spotting someone in the obvious B role."

Usa beamed. "Yes, they're showing they can watch us, while also showing they can watch us without us knowing."

"Also their actions strongly imply there's at least a group D," Hotaru added.

"Unless there's more 'obvious teams' and they're doing a test to see how many we can spot."

Shingo groaned and clutched his head.

"They would learn more about our abilities, while also being good training." Usa smiled.

"How do you two know all this? Let alone notice the other two teams? Who's doing this? Isn't this a lot of people to send, for what? What do they want with me?" Shingo demanded.

Usa smiled and glanced at the waving brunette. "Well, I think that one's checking you out."

Hotaru arced an eyebrow. "I didn't know the Company employed perverts."

"She dresses up as a schoolgirl for undercover work."

"Well... she could be the right age. Maybe that's a batch of cadets, or full agents that were just recruited young."

"Great... so instead of perverts, they're budding sociopaths harvested from society and given paramilitary training." Usa gave a broad and disturbingly sincere grin. "That's much better!"

"This isn't answering my questions." Shingo glared.

"No, it's not." Usa smiled. "Besides you guessed why we're here."

"I'm not going to take some magical trinket, not with unanswered questions."

Usa tilted her head.

"After all this time you drop in and now call me? And it's because of my..." Shingo's eyes narrowed. "What happened to her?"

Usa turned to Hotaru. "He is clever."

"What happened to her?" Shingo repeated.

"Nothing, yet." Usa frowned. "But... it's getting desperate."

"And there's something only her or a blood relative can do?"

Usa gave a bitter little smile.

"What about you?"

Crimson eyes hardened as Usa's expression soured.

"There is the family resemblance. Maybe you're not a cousin, but you are something, and you're already a part of this. Why not you? Why me?"

"Because I've already been tapped. When the time comes... it'll be a two-man job," Usa smoothly lied.

"Then why are you over here? You needed to split up because there's still attacks in Japan?"

Usa inclined her head.

"Now, I'm starting to see why Usagi was so empty headed," Hotaru smiled, showing her teeth.

"Nah, he's always been a little wise-ass."

Hotaru's grin broadened. "Good, he'll fit right in. Maybe then Puu will actually call us in."

"Maybe," Usa frowned, looking at Shingo.

"Hey! I haven't agreed to this."

"Oh, but you will. After all, if your sister can do it why can't you?"

Shingo glared. "You haven't answered all of my questions."

"In other words you've given us your terms for joining up," Hotaru proposed, her lips sliding back over her teeth.

"It's better than what Usagi demanded from Luna."

Shingo shook his head. "Who are all the spies?"

"Mercenary organization that hunts monsters using big guns," Usa recited.

"That just happen be watching two magical girls on a recruiting drive?"

"Well, we are on the same side," Usa dryly stated.

"It's a start. Are they hiring?"

"What, you want a gun?" Usa teased.

"It'd be better than roses."

Usa nodded. "You figured that out?"

"Once the bit about my sister? Yeah. It all feel in. Shame about Mamoru, he wasn't a bad guy. He made her happy at least," Shingo shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," Hotaru smirked.

"Right... Wait... Luna... the cat? That stupid thing was Sis' mascot?" Shingo rubbed his forehead and looked out at all the... spooks. "That explains a lot. Fine, I'll do it, not like I'd screw things up worse."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

An engine's roar reflected off the thick road-flanking trees. The disturbance, a purple Harley Davidson Night Rod flew down the meandering asphalt ribbon. Wearing shiny, black leathers the driver raced down the darkened road. Slowing to go down a side road, the motorcycle sprayed gravel behind it. The pressing trees suddenly abated, revealing a homely brick building standing in the clearing.

Barely illuminated by a sliver of moonlight, a handful of stars, and a single cigarette, a Dodge Charger sat in front of the small building. After the motorcycle stopped, the driver got off. Unzipping her leather jacket revealed a handgun her right hip.

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it, Red?" the smoking man asked as he leaned on the hood.

Ranma's eyes tracked around the forest. "What do you want Murdock?"

The mage laughed. "Oh, so cold."

The redhead gave a flickering violet glare and strode forward.

"Please, dispense with the theatrics." Murdock flicked his cigarette away. "If you were here for blood you wouldn't have simply driven up."

Stopping a few paces before the man, the demoness sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine, to business." Murdock rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"It's about the combat cyborgs."

Ranma's brows arched. "Another of your clever ideas?"

Murdock chuckled. "Do you really think I want our little queen dead?"

The crimson eyebrow lowered. "So... are you just going to waste my time?"

"I got you away from the helmet-haired nitwit and gave you an excuse to ride your bike. And really, it's been a long time since we talked." Opening his coat, Murdock pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Well, you've been busy. Making friends and all."

Flames briefly illuminated Murdock's smile as he lit a fresh cigarette. "And you've had family to take care of. We've all been oh so busy."

"And how is Akumi?"

"She's got this new plan. What you'd expect, really." Murdock sighed. "Standard villainous stuff. Maybe I should have stopped with you."

"I'm not sure how insulted I should be at that."

"You really were my best work." Murdock looked the demoness up and down. "So much potential. So much being exercised. Refreshing really."

"I'm glad I meet your standards, but compared to Akumi you hardly screwed up my life. At least you never brainwashed and transformed one of my childhood friends... Wait... Naru was Usagi's friend, and they were friends right up until she left Japan."

Murdock waved his hand. "Details, details."

"Maybe Akumi's a screw-up because you smothered her. She'd too single-minded."

"Giving advice on how to build a better villain?"

"Weren't you just saying that it was refreshing of me to exercise my potential?"

Chuckling, Murdock nodded. "Strange, you don't like foreplay."

Ranma growled.

"Temper." Murdock shook his head. "And you were doing so well."

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "I think I'm allowed."

"Going to bemoan your fate? Or perhaps segue into a threat?"

Chucking, Ranma shook her head. "You really don't know me."

Smile breaking, Murdock's cigarette nervously twitched. Then he regained his composure, oily smile returning, but this time he held a hand up to steady his cigarette.

Ranma stepped forward. "Really, you should know by now. I don't make threats. If something is a threat to me, I kill it." Her lips curled up. "I am a simple creature."

"And now you mention that you don't see me as worthy of killing... yet." Murdock looked up at the Moon. "How isn't that a threat?"

"Ask Akumi." Ranma narrowed her eyes.

Murdock chuckled. "Trying to blackmail my minion against me? Do you think I really care. Besides, you've had ample opportunity to kill her, you haven't because our little Queen would be upset."

The demoness froze, her eyes slowly widening, her expression... sharpening. Her increasingly manic grin spit, revealing gleaming white teeth, which themselves split as she began to laugh.

Murdock patiently waited for the demon's side-splitting mirth to die down. "Finished?"

"My... this has to be an act." Ranma wiped a tear away. "You don't really think I'm holding back because it would... offend her."

Murdock grinned. "Even you play politics."

"And the Queen respects my resolve. It's amazing how often idealists will admire someone who can 'Get the job done,' and 'Make the tough choices.' "

"Don't underestimate her, especially when she's pushed to her limit."

"Believe me, I know." Ranma snorted. "But, isn't that your whole plan?" she dryly asked.

Murdock smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"No... less is more. An unreadable expression has better pressure. Get it right and you can really unbalance someone."

"Please, use the left-handed advice trick."

The redhead smiled and cocked her hip. "Why? It worked when you did it."

Murdock raised an eyebrow at the contents of her holster. "That's not an SSP you're wearing?"

Ranma's eyebrow moved in response. "I didn't mention the runes you've got up."

"That's a 1911 with... rosewood grips, those seem a bit fancy."

"They're cocobolo, and they were a gift."

Murdock tapped his chin. "You know... there are some succubus meeting rituals."

"Do tell," Ranma dryly remarked.

"Palavers have always been an opportunity for betrayal. That's why the tradition of disarmament came up, but demons..."

Ranma chuckled. "Can't be disarmed."

Murdock nodded. "Not easily anyway. Still some Houses took to the practice, and since the action itself was symbolic, so became the weapons. Thus members of those houses would carry an ornamental, but functional, weapon that represented their aggression."

"You like talking don't you? You going to give a Latin lesson next?"

"It's just that you're carrying a very pretty and superfluous weapon, not even your normal one." Murdock flashed a grin.

The demoness sighed. "Totally wrong."

"Oh?"

"First, that's not all on the ritual. It's an issue of trust, Mage. Yes, surrendering a weapon is a pledge of non-aggression a symbol of trust. However, a greater sign of trust is for both parties to keep their weapons."

Grey eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"What better way to show you trust someone than allowing them near you with a deadly weapon? That the ritual is even conducted shows a lack of trust. Comrades... comrades-in-arms...well look at the phrase itself. When my Grandmother visited there was no exchange of weapons; she's family."

"So, you either don't trust me at all, or you consider me an ally." Murdock shook his head. "You are a frustrating species."

"You presume too much mage." Ranma smiled, flashing white. "I simply carried the smaller gun because an SSP is too big to comfortably drive with, let alone conceal properly."

Murdock dropped his cigarette. "Okay then."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"We can't keep going?" Murdock joked.

"Must we play this game?"

"No more foreplay then?" Murdock's smile died when Ranma failed to smile.

"Galina's been a busy girl," he said, with some reluctance.

The redhead stared levelly, a violet flicker crossing her eyes.

"She's been doing some reading."

"Learning then? Well despite their own natures, most of their experience was against conventional targets. So, they're boning up on non-humans and magic?"

Murdock nodded.

"Do you have a list of books?" Ranma asked, interested.

"Worried about combat cyborgs getting eldritch knowledge? Or perhaps you're more worried about the reverse?"

"A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing," Ranma stated. _Which was why Incognito turned informant. The book-dealer could handle –if barely- someone with Mistress Mercury's skill dabbling with such wares, but a group of magical neophytes..._ the redhead frowned, pushing those thoughts away.

"Yes, we're talking about people that used a reality-collapsing weapon as a jamming device." Murdock shook his head, and drew into his coat. Under a steady purple gaze he slowly withdrew a business card.

Ranma caught the tossed card and gave it a light sniff. She then inspected the list of titles; it seemed to match the list provided by the proprietor of East York Rare Books. "Can't have them ruining your plans. What else?"

Murdock smiled slightly.

"This could have been sent. No face to face," Ranma waved the card.

The mage exhaled. "She'd hired some assassins."

"I see she's not blinded by pride." Ranma smirked.

"No she isn't. You and our Queen blindsided them last time; they learned. They know where they're weak against you two: magic and manpower." Murdock pulled out yet another cigarette. "The manpower, simply East-Bloc goons. Magic however..."

Ranma smiled internally. The Numbers may have a blind-spot to magic, but Murdock had a blind-spot to mundanes. Galina was not one to hire cheap rabble.

"For that, she found something... special."

"Who'd she get?" Ranma asked, still pondering the quantity and quality of mercenaries that someone with Galina's connections could hire and transport.

"Someone that I can't get a lock-on. Someone that's managed to counter my surveillance, stay ahead of everything I've thrown at him. He's a real spook."

"Money well spent?" Ranma asked.

"Too well spent. It doesn't make sense..." Murdock looked away.

"So... a mysterious magic man's come to give them handy advice on how to escape the scary demons? A bit obvious, but you can't be that worried about them, since it sounds like they've hired you. Kill 'em yourself."

Murdock narrowed his eyes. "Don't you think I tried to worm my way into their good graces?"

"Really? So your winning smile didn't sway them?"

"I thought they'd appreciate a display of how vulnerable they really were. Turns out they don't."

Ranma sighed and glanced at the Moon. "You really don't get women. Do you?"

"Look, you can't count on them being magically ignorant. They've closed up that blind spot." Murdock fingered his tie clasp.

"And suddenly you care that they can block you out?"

"Yes, hardly a unique skill. I can name a few groups that can do that," Murdock's queasy smirk sidled back.

"And?"

"Fine. He's a religious man. I figured that much out."

Ranma cocked an eyebrow. "Catholic or Protestant?"

"Oh nothing so simple as that. Though the being he worships is no less powerful or unknowable."

Ranma frowned. "Great, so a faith of the tentacled kind?"

"Not exactly." Murdock took a drag on his cigarette. "Look, you haven't figured out who hired these girls right?"

"You're not suggesting that some monster from beyond hired the Russian cyborgs to kill Usagi, and then after the hit failed, sent in some cultist to advise them?"

"Of course not, that's just you reading into my needlessly cryptic ranting. I'd never actually reveal something like that."

The redhead rubbed her forehead. "And why do you care? This is your bread and butter ain't it?"

"Because it doesn't make sense!" Silver light briefly reflected in Murdock's eyes. "This being shouldn't be working with them. It shouldn't be trying to kill Usagi."

Ranma's toothy grin returned. "Did the little mage get tricked by some mind-breaking horror?"

Murdock chuckled.

"And of course you won't name it."

The mage simply shook his head. "One doesn't say the name of such things lightly, but you'll be able to figure it out. The object of his worship... leaves a mark."

"Another of your messes to clean up." Ranma's eyes sparkled. "You're starting to be more troublesome alive than dead."

"Starting?'

After staring at the demon's face, Murdock's shoulders sagged. "What do you want?"

"When Akumi isn't gloating in an ice skirt she's plotting in her lab, and she's been awfully quiet lately. I want to know what she's up to. I also want to know what you've really found out about the cyborgs, not who they've hired, what you've learned about them." Licking her lips, Ranma paused. "And I want to know why Setsuna is hiding Usagi's daughter."

"And in return?"

Flipping her hand above her head, Ranma's smile vanished.

Shock crossed Murdock's face and the circle of runes around him flared to life. Behind him an explosion tore apart the back half of the Dodge, spraying twisted metal and shattered glass. Rising to his feet, he winced as his ward was peppered with shrapnel.

Turning back he caught sight of the demon ramming straight into his ward. Claws flipping out, she dug through the semi-translucent barrier and... heaved. Screaming, Murdock found himself pulled off the ground by the warding and thrown onto shattered roof of his car.

Violet eyes cold, Ranma extended her hands and a pair of violet streams of fire shot out. Contained by spiraling white beams, the napalm streams skittered off the warding, but easily sliced through the car, which rapidly collapsed under Murdock's weight.

Ranma strode closer to the scrap pyre that burned around Murdock's recumbent form. The gas tank ignited, the exploding flames briefly mingled with the demon's violet aura. "Mage, this isn't a deal, this isn't a game. My patience is at it's limit," she stated after the inferno receded.

Shifting his back to keep a particularly sharp bit of metal from poking the warding, Murdock groaned. Cursing his complacently he looked up at the expected visage: deathly-pale skin, wildly writhing hair, sinuous flames, and cold glowing eyes. "Fine, I'll talk," he coughed.

"Of course you will." Despite the corners of her lips rising, her expression chilled. "But not to me."

Confused, Murdock blinked, until he heard the sound of another motorcycle engine. This one the efficient burr of a BMW.

End Chapter

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. DGC, J St C Patrick, Pale Wolf, Wray, Kevin Hammel, Ikarus, Jerry Starfire, and Nadrek.

Special thanks to PCHeintz72 for giving some corrections and ideas, especially on improving the tone to WIC and demonic reaction to Minako's little stunt.

Also special thanks to Cryptic Mirror for creating a TV Tropes page for The Return. Very fun, and I'm looking forward to seeing what else gets added to it. There are still a few more tropes to go.

/FanFic/TheReturn

Revision Notes: It's been a while getting there but by now we're very much in "the Return standard" that is where Ranma's an established demonic mom, mercenary and trainer. And her extended brood is growing with Cecilia starting to become a proper sister.


	8. Chapter 8: Questionable Motives

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 8: Questionable Motives

Formerly: Redesign and Relaxation Part 1i

Eve carefully inspected each of the tools that were laid out in a neat double row. Some were delicate blades of various curves and angles. There were long pliers and hooked shears. Others were far blunter. There was a small double-headed hammer. One end bore a spike; the other a rounded ball peen.

Next came the medical kit. She paid special attention to the bandages, coagulating powders, and other methods of stopping blood flow. The case also contained chemicals that would numb, irritate, or inflame flesh. Most were disinfectants that would help clean wounds as they worked. She made sure the cameras and recorders were functioning.

Finally, she checked the latest improvements to her kit. The rock salt and capsaicin oil had been replaced with sea salt and a variety of aromatic pungent spices. Feeling her sister's arrival, Eve closed her briefcase and looked up. "Are you ready?"

Entering the impromptu control room, Ranma shrugged. Like the rest of the building, the room was unfinished and was more a concrete box than anything else. However, it had electricity, doors, and drains; it suited the Company's needs.

"Really?"

"Sure." Ranma stepped over to the display and looked at the bank of monitors. She smiled at a slight brunette who operated the computers and gave nods to the other technicians.

Most of the displays showed a bound nude man from various angles. The room was bare save for a single chair surrounded by a faintly glowing circle further surrounded by several agents who stood to one side of the room with their weapons trained on him. In the center of the squad Nariko stood with her sword drawn.

Stepping deeper into the room, the redhead gave Lieutenant Tendo a gentle tap on the shoulder. Kasumi looked up and nodded. The rest of her team was armored up and waiting in the room. Dirac had double-checked the circle and was monitoring the Scanners.

"No concerns?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Sis, I've seen you work before, and I've done worse things."

Kasumi looked up from the work station. "That's debatable, but I hardly think we're the ones you want moral advice from."

The corners of Eve's lips rose. "Yes all true, but this is the first time you'll be helping, Dear Sister."

"It's Murdock; I've got no qualms about working him over."

"Oh, if only it were that easy." Eve chuckled.

"Yes, yes." Ranma looked over the room.

"Inflicting pain is easy, using it to extract information is challenging." Eve stood. "Just remember the rules."

"Don't answer his questions. Don't let him negotiate. Keep him talking."

"The last one's what the whole point. Secrets go one way. Every time the... client talks that's another chance for him to give something away."

"So, torture's just a way to keep him talking?"

Eve's grin grew. "Why yes. It's basic operant conditioning, specifically, the removal of adverse stimulus. Communication is rewarded with a reduction in pain, reinforcing cooperation. The goal is to get them to keep talking.."

"Sure sounds like fancy talk for hit 'em 'till he squeals." Ranma smiled showing her fangs.

"Oh no," Eve looked around noting her comrades' discomfort. "There's a delicate balance. Do too little and they'll think they can keep secrets, they'll think they can win." The blonde demon's eyes narrowed. "That defeats the whole point. Pain is used to break them of that hope.

"On the other hand," Eve tapped her chin. "Do too much and they'll say anything to make you stop. This isn't entirely worthless. Most people have poor imaginations, especially in situations like this. Such lies, will have some truth to them. Even cover stories have some value."

"Right, I know this one." Ranma nodded. "People have poor memories, especially under pressure. If the story is too complete, too consistent then they're recalling a cover story they've got memorized."

"Exactly." Eve's face lit up. "This is why we record, why we repeat our questions, why it's a team effort." She gestured to the various agents working in the room.

"On that note, recording is online," the brunette technician said. "Let's check your earphones."

"Thanks Maya," Eve tapped her earpiece. "Check."

"Testing, testing," Maya's voice said in Eve's ear.

Eve gave a thumbs up, and Maya Iverson repeated the test with Ranma.

"I'm setting up a periodic chime so you'll know if it cuts out," Maya said.

Eve nodded. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ranma adjusted her earpiece.

"Good." Eve opened the door and led the redhead into the warehouse proper. "If he breaks his bonds or starts casting, kill him. If the teleport jammers go down activate yours and do exactly what I say."

"Right no hesitation." Ranma nodded. "And the inhibitor circle?"

"You tell me."

Ranma stopped at the door. "Only one should cross it at a time. It's attuned to hinder rune magic, but would weaken us too."

"Like a wet blanket," Eve said.

"How dangerous is he?" Ranma asked. "How much does it limit him? We don't even really know what he can do."

Eve frowned. "It will take the edge a Prime of his ability, or what we think his ability is, but don't let your guard down." She knocked on the door and waited. Agent Patterson opened the door and stepped back.

Nariko nodded without turning away from the prisoner. "Mother."

Ranma exhaled. Intended to be auxiliary storage for the warehouse the room was separate from the rest of the building. Inside there was a greasy pressure, which was exacerbated by the six bodies that were already within. Three slim metal boxes that resembled the jammers the brood carried were placed at equidistant points on the circle.

Looking at the manacled and shackled man, Ranma chuckled.

"Watch him." Eve knelt down and checked each box, making sure the small vial of blood contained in each had not dried.

Murdock moaned and tried to lift his head.

"We're still good." Eve stood and placed her case on the table and appraised the bound man.

"Nari-chan, Wilde, Patterson: go take a break. Get something to drink," Ranma said.

Nariko sheathed her ScarletBane and left the room.

"Don't want her to see this?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, just wanted to add some defensive depth. This room's crowded as it is." She nodded to the two remaining agents.

Eve nodded.

Looking between the succubae, a greasy smile crossed Murdock's face. He looked down at the glowing circle. He inhaled and seemed to appreciate the scent of bunt blood.

"Using a Silver Millennium ward? Did you get the Senshi's help or is this just more of their magic you're stealing?"

Pacing, Eve appraised the man like a woodworker inspecting a well-seasoned, virgin blank. Never looking away from him, Eve kept moving. "I will ask questions. You will answer them. Do you understand?"

Ranma also maintained vigil over the nude man.

Murdock turned to the redhead. "Very funny, kiddo. You caught me; you melted my car."

Slipping open the case, a tiny smile drew across Eve's face; she removed a long, eight inch thick steel knitting needle. A blue fire flared from her finger.

Following Ranma's gaze Murdock raised an eyebrow and looked down. "Really? Been a long time then? You're the one that removed-"

Stepping into the circle, Eve jabbed the needle into Murdock's left forearm. Pulling against his bonds, the mage screamed and the red hot spike was quickly pulled out, still trailing smoke. "You will answer." Eve inspected the needle and discarded it in a special box in her case. "Do you understand?"

Glaring at his cauterized arm, Murdock nodded.

"Good. Your choice is a simple one." Eve picked up a device that resembled a corkscrew, except instead of a spiraling end it simply bent ninety degrees and ended in a small blade. "You will answer. How much you will endure is up to you."

Murdock's gaze lowered for a brief moment.

Smirking at the mage, Ranma ran a finger along the edge of Eve's tool-case. "Come on Murdock, everyone knows what WIC interrogators do: you'll spill your guts, no one will be surprised. They might be a bit mad, but you've had people mad at you before." Ranma's smile widened, showing her teeth. "Besides, spilling your guts metaphorically is much better than literally."

"Hah, you really are new at this," Murdock laughed.

"We'll start simple." Eve nodded. "Under whose orders are you attempting to control Miss Tsukino?"

Twisting his head around, Murdock grinned. "You'll have to have to ask Red to threaten me again."

Eve whipped the bent blade across his back. It opened a long, shallow cut. With her free hand she twisted his head around and pushed it as far forward as the restraint around his neck would allow. The man gave a pained gasp as the air was forced out of his chest.

Yelping, he watched Eve sink the bladed tool into the puncture wound formed by the needle. Grasping the top, she twisted and began to slowly, unevenly cut the flesh between muscle and skin. Like a sword-smith honing a blade she listened to the pitch and intensity of his screams and adjusted the speed and depth of the tool.

After a few rotations she removed the bladed device and let a few chunks fall to the floor. She stepped back exiting the circle. "Now, who ordered you to go after Usagi?" she calmly asked.

Murdock wheezed. "This won't work. I won't betray them."

"Why?" Eve poured alcohol on the blade. "What betrayal are you speaking of?"

Murdock snorted. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're a mercenary, what client is worth this hassle?" Crossing the circle, Eve pressed the blade's tip against his fresh arm. Without piercing the surface, she ran the tip down the length.

Murdock recoiled.

"Who's worth this?" Eve flicked the blade over and sliced off a crescent of flesh.

Listening to the wizard's cries, Ranma stepped over to make sure her sister was not between herself and their client.

"I think you'll need to hit him again. Smug bastard's too stubborn to try to play ball."

"Perhaps," Eve dug around with the bent blade.. "Rune mages know healing magic, fortunately it takes some time. Which is useful, you have no idea how much of a challenge it is to have a client without cumulative wounds. On the other hand, it's like working with a fresh page every hour."

Gasping, Murdock let out a little laugh. "You can't save Usagi from herself, what makes you think you can stop them?"

"You've been burned. The Rune Order abandoned you. Your new bosses have abandoned you. Why protect either group?"

Murdock's pained laughter grew. "Either?"

As the penny dropped, the blonde's poker-face was immaculate. "Frustrating." Eve stood up and returned to the table.

Still keeping her eyes on him, Ranma stepped back so that her sister, who was intently, merrily cleaning her tools, slipped into the edge of her vision.

The blonde selected what looked like a pair of long needle-nosed pliers and a long metal rod. This one had a small section of a wood rasp welded to one end. She stepped forward, her lips forming in a lazy smile.

Murdock looked at the tools and shook his arms.

Eve stood over him for a moment. Evidently satisfied, she put the tools down and took an antiseptic aerosol and sprayed the can on his wounds. A coagulant was applied next, reducing the blood flow to a pair of trickles.

"Tell me mage." She said, replacing the medical equipment. "Why does the Rune Order want to control Miss Tsukino?"

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Fuming, the armored queen strode down the hallway. On either side, Makoto and Rei followed, both bearing worried expressions. Meiou hung towards the back with a small frown.

"Where is he?" the queen demanded to the demon's back, her deep voice resonant.

Half grinning, Ranma slowly turned away from Nariko. To meet the giant queen's eyes she had to look up by more than a foot. "Well, you figured it out. Bravo."

Nariko coughed and gave a quick nod.

Ranma's eyes quickly darted to Meiou before returning to the queen's silver gaze. "Still wearing a little blonde?"

The queen's silver mask shifted into something like a glare.

Ranma shrugged. "You're too late."

"Where is he?" the queen repeated, her hand hovering over the hilt of the Crystal Wink Sword.

"My my... does the Duchess Dreadnaught really want that?" Ranma slipped up and a finger down the scabbard. "To execute him maybe?"

Solid blue eyes narrowed.

"Alas, you're too late: the cleaners already took care of the warehouse." Ranma shrugged.

Golden lips shifted into a hard frown.

Her hands going to her waist, Nariko gave a demure smile.

Still smiling, Ranma's eyes shrugged. "It's been a long night."

The queen glared. "I don't know which is worse, the thought that you'd be in cahoots with him or that you'd simply torture him if you weren't. Did you have a nice chat and let him go on his merry way? Or did you cut pieces out of him until he talked?" the queen asked.

The redhead blinked and looked to the green-haired girl. "She doesn't know about the car?"

Meiou looked down.

"Well, someone's got some spirit then." Ranma looked to Rei and Makoto. "What do you two think?"

Rei looked at Makoto and frowned.

"You're not the only one that's getting sick of things. All these secrets, all these lectures, and you constantly looking down your nose at me." The golden queen's eyes flared. "Do you know what he did to me?

"Peace," Ranma calmly stated. "Yes, I know. He killed your lover, your mate. Someone very important to you." Her eyes darted between Makoto and Meiou. "He... ruined my life too, not as bad as what he did to you, but it damaged me."

Nariko stepped closer to her mother.

The brood mother sighed and put an arm around her daughter. "Usa- Serenity, you know I've met with Murdock in the past; you know I've used him as an information source; you know what my sister does; you know that I made her my sister fully aware of what _he_ was and what _she_ would become."

Lacking a retort, the queen held her glare, an easy prospect given her metallic features.

"You know all these things, or at least you'd know them if you'd use your intelligence assets." Ranma gave another glance to Kiri. "Or even if you used your... armor," the redhead's gaze ran along the bulky armored skirting.

"You're just another manipulator? One more player peddling deals and secrets. Murdock betrayed you, and you were using him, did he stop being useful today? Maybe your so-very-efficient sister mapped out the ideal time to dispose of him," the queen's voice grew flatter and more distant.

Ranma chuckled. "You're perceptive when you're angry. Good."

"I didn't expect this. I know you, or I thought I did," the queen's deep contralto cracked. "I didn't think you'd be like... Puu. So cold, so calculating. I thought you'd be... more."

"Less," Kiri corrected. "You... I thought we'd have a maladroit macho martial artist or at least a scared Serenity-submitting succubus. Instead we have..."

"The sum of yours and Murdock's betrayals." Ranma drew back her lips. "Serenity-san, are you quite sure it's wise to use one of your key advisors as an example of my moral decay?"

The queen's glare broke when she looked back to Meiou.

"Though compared to your other intelligence advisor... Well, at least Akumi is overt in her treachery." Ranma flashed another grin to Kiri.

"Ami was corrupted because Naru was transformed by Murdock," the queen hissed. "Now, do you see why I'm so angry?"

"He's not a pleasant man." Ranma nodded. "He has left a trail of broken people in his wake. Behind that greasy smile is a man who doesn't care who he hurts."

"You should have told me you had him, you should have told me what you learned. I need to know this."

"No. You're my client, not my boss. You hired me to protect you from the Russians and kill you if you were to fall. The methods I use are mine You want a servant, well that's what your Senshi are for."

Ruby tiara gem flashing, the queen's lips narrowed and her stance shifted slightly.

"Oh?" Nariko asked tilting her head slightly while Ranma snorted.

"Funny way to treat your client, then," the Queen growled.

"You hired me for my combat skills, not my manners." Ranma paused.

"But perhaps I was wrong." The redhead then bowed. "I'm sorry for my rudeness."

Rei blinked. The gesture was... straightforward, but it was sincere. The demon was proud but... not too proud.

"That was rude of me. Yes we hurt him, yes we got information out of him. Right now... please be satisfied with that."

"What did he tell you?"

"Look, there's more to this than just breaking fingers." Ranma rubbed her forehead.

Rei looked closer and saw a weariness to the demon. Even her hair hung a bit limper than normal.

"Information has to be run down, and data has to be organized and verified. He is a known liar. Eve is heading that angle."

"Will you tell us later then?"

Ranma nodded. "When we can confirm. It's... troubling."

Looking into the oddly... tired purple eyes, the queen hesitated. "Look, Murdock knows things. And I know you hates him. You wouldn't let him go unless it was made worth you while," she said, slightly bitter.

The redhead gave a nod of agreement.

"Just tell us. If it doesn't pan out... well we don't have to do anything right away. Right?"

Kiri stepped in and put her hand on the queen's gauntlet. The green-haired girl's hand looked tiny on the massive golden armor. "If it was really that important they'd tell us. It's not like they want us dead." She smiled. "Unless you decide to keep pissing off Ranma."

The immense queen, spun around to face the diminutive girl. "This was your idea."

"Yes. I was wrong."

"Wrong?" the gold queen raised an eyebrow. "Nice of you to admit that. Are you going to admit to all the other things you've screwed up?"

Kiri shrugged.

"It's nearing breakfast time in the mess. I'd suggest you get a good meal in, if you'll be doing training today," Ranma said suppressing a yawn. "I... I might get a quick nap in, or maybe power though on coffee."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"Well, this could just work," Mistress Mercury drawled as she circled Virgo.

The purple-haired Senshi looked down at her arms, but not her hands or forearms. Those were covered by her white gloves. Instead she concentrated her upper arms. The part that showed skin, the purple hue of her skin.

"How do you feel?" Mercury leaned over and checked the silver crown nestled on Virgo's glossy, purple forehead.

The former Amazon closed her fingers. "Cold," she said, her voice distant but almost musical. "Strong."

Mercury nodded while Orion made a few notes. She then ran her hand through Virgo's hair, which was now the same shade, and gloss as the rest of her body. "I told you, you were weak. Your flesh was weak, but... I can make you strong."

"Yes." Virgo felt the crown deeply rooted into what was once her skull tingle. She exhaled and then stopped. There was no point, not anymore.

"Do you have any regrets?" Mercury motioned to Orion.

The auburn haired girl studied the violet figure. Her skin had the wrong texture and transparency to pass as human, but it did have the flexibility and details at least. Her eyes were even more alien. Embedded in a crystal sphere, for smooth rotation, purple sapphires seemed to hover within each socket. The shimmering facets of the brilliant-cut gems gave her eyes an unearthly slightly insectile quality.

Virgo turned and stared at Mercury.

"Good, spirit. I was wondering if something had been lost in the conversion."

Virgo's confusion was cut-off by a forward thrust from Orion's double-bladed staff. Virgo screamed in pain, grabbed her swords, and stopped. Clumps of moist-looking, sand-like material oozed from the wound.

Blinking, Orion twisted, then withdrew her blade. The flow increased for a second, before slowing, and eventually stopping. The front of her uniform was torn up, and it and her skirt were covered in debris and fluids of various shades of purple. To her amazement, the wound itself started to... knit back together.

Picking her tablet back up, Orion noted that the process was more akin to the spread of crystals and that the wound itself resembled a... fluid geode that was rapidly filling-in.

"Hmm, less resistance than I expected, and less reaction time." Mercury looked to Virgo.

"She surprised me." Holstering a sword, Virgo ran a gloved hand over her stomach and felt her belly-button reform.

"Yes, you started to trust her." Mercury absently shrugged.

Virgo narrowed her sparkling eyes.

Blue lips twisted into a smirk as Mercury tapped the seam where Virgo's _flesh_ met the metal of the silver tiara. "Too late for any regrets, any lack of trust now, far too late."

Mercury held Virgo's chin and stared into her faceted eyes. "In fact... I'm sure you have _none_ , am I right, my creation?"

High gloss, almost mirror-like, dark purple lips curled into an eager smile.

Mercury licked her lips. "Yes... compared to you, Venus was primitive, prototype, but you can see what even she has done."

Virgo's eyes went to the two phones across the room. Sitting on twin end tables, one was glossy gold while the other was a plastic and sickly green.

"She has made our queen strong again; she has given our queen her control, she has given of herself to give our queen the weapons and armor to win the upcoming war." Mercury caressed the pliant crystalline flesh. "We should all strive to become better, and we will improve ourselves. You, my Amazonian friend are the first of a new kind of Sailor Senshi. One optimized to serve our restored queen."

Virgo bowed her head.

"Soon, you will be ready. Soon, we will all be ready." Mercury's smirk was cut off by a shrill ringing. All three turned their heads to the noise.

"Is that?" Orion asked.

"I don't think so..." Mercury turned to look at the phones to see which phone was ringing. It was the green one.

Orion started to smile, but halted after the second ring.

"I thought you got your mother to stop calling you?" Mercury asked.

Orion flushed. "We normally talk over email..." Dr. Nadine Fraiser of North York General Hospital's radiology department was formerly, but unknowingly, Mayumi Osaka of Osa-P Jewelers. She was under the impression that her daughter Orion, formerly Janet, formerly Naru, was at boarding school.

"At least she's buying your story. Of course doctors being far too busy to parent makes for easy cover stories," Mercury remarked. Her own medical doctor mother was similarly conned.

"But mother, doesn't know that line." Orion crossed the room and picked up a lacquered platter that sat atop a small end table. A long cord unspooled behind her as she carried the platter to her mistress.

Mercury eyed the sickly green, phone. A gloved hand hesitated before grasping the dust-covered plastic. "Yes?" she demanded, and for a moment she could swear she heard DarkStar's smooth, throaty voice, instead...

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting? Maybe you finally broke down that Amazon and were having a little orgy, or were you feeling maudlin and decided to waste some perfectly good Merlot," Murdock drawled.

"I was working," Mercury snapped, feeling her stomach go cold, emergency contact aside, the situation felt wrong.

"Oh good, more playing soldier. I suppose if you're amusing enough someone might let you live," the mage humorlessly mocked.

Mercury shivered. This was not Murdock's style. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know that Captain Jarvis has a whole set of little tools? Made them herself, that's craftsmanship, of course it's a family business."

"She tortured you?" Mercury gasped.

"Oh, you make it so dramatic." There was a wet burbling in the background. "The whole point of informational interrogation is the application of psychological stress in order to facilitate information extraction."

"And physical trauma can help generate psychological stress?"

Murdock chuckled. "Yes, but it's quite difficult, this is an art. For example, the Captain has these tiny hooked blades. They're so sharp that you almost don't feel them go in. It's a hot pain but quick, then she twists them around. Very... distracting." His voice grew distant. "The room had a drain and everything. She was right, it got so much more... civil, towards the end."

Mercury swallowed. "Did you call for a reason?"

"You just don't get it, you stupid boffin. We screwed up. This woman I'm talking about, Ranma turned her into her sister, knowing what she could do, knowing what she was. Ranma was there when that blonde worked me over, she helped. She _knows_."

Eyes locking onto Virgo, Mercury froze.

"I'm sure she knows about your plans." Murdock scoffed.

Silent, Mercury eyed the gold phone. She gave a tiny, silent smile. Murdock could only betray what he knew.

The mage continued. "But I'm talking about the big stuff."

"You told her?" Mercury asked.

"Hell yes! I was worked over by an empath with years of experience in information extraction and intelligence. Have you ever tried lying to a demon?"

Mercury's memory went back to various meetings in posh bars. "Yes." She looked at Virgo with a little frown.

Murdock laughed. "We've been played. Played by those serving a puppet queen."

"You're the one that spilled your guts." Mercury looked at where she had spilled Virgo's "guts" and thought. Perhaps past successes could be repeated.

"She already knew! She knew who I was working for; what I was doing; what Setsuna's been doing."

Mercury smirked. "She's a demon, what did you expect? Diabolical plots and scheming are part of it."

Murdock's unhinged titter returned. "No, no, no. Demons are simple creatures. Dangerous, but basic in what they want and how they'll get it. No, DarkStar learned this from humans."

"You created her."

"Yes, paranoia of people like me drove her to become what she is."

"DarkStar."

Murdock scoffed. "The old DarkStar put her trust in Serenity and tried to mediate things. She got killed for it. No, Ranma's making sure history won't repeat."

"What do you mean?"

Murdock chuckled. "You're a smart girl; you can figure it out."

"She hasn't killed me." Mercury said, sure her voice sounded even and confident.

"That's because you're useful to her, a threat to the queen but not to her. Handy, safe pressure she can exploit." Murdock chuckled.

Mercury smirked a bit at Virgo and Orion. "Again, why are you calling? Why risk this secure system?"

"It's over. Forget your little plans, the schemes we worked up. Crawl back and beg Serenity for forgiveness. DarkStar might just let you live, let you serve your queen."

"What about you?"

"Well, I squealed on several groups of very scary people to another group of scary people, and that isn't even counting the disappointment many of these scary people had in me before this. First, I'm going to find a quiet place and have a very large drink and then... well what do you think I'm going to do?" Murdock mocked before breaking the connection.

"Run, hide, and whimper. Like a little girl." Mercury's glare at the dead phone softened. "Not a bad idea," she admitted, grinning slightly. Some distance could be beneficial, and she did know of a place.

Still holding the platter and the phone, Orion tilted her head. "So, how bad is it?"

"Our illustrious mage got picked up by DarkStar and her Spooks. He spilled and is now running."

"And he called to tell you this, better than letting us twist in the wind." Orion then collected the phone's receiver and returned the platter back to the end table, spooling in the cable. "Good thing he doesn't know about this place." She left the question unasked.

Going back to her experiment, Mercury slowly turned to face the auburn-haired girl. "Really? How well did you obscure the landline? How certain are you that he couldn't trace it? Bah," she waved her hand. "It's pointless. I know where we'll go next."

"What problem?" Virgo stated as she ran a hand over her healed midsection. "Annoying man leaves. That's good."

Mercury rubbed her forehead. "That part's good, but-" she looked into Virgo's cut-gem eyes. "But he bugged-out after he told DarkStar everything. That hurts my plans."

Purple lips formed into a smirk.

Mercury shook her head. "It hurts your plans too." She exhaled. "Unless... You want your revenge, yes?"

After a moment's wary gaze, Virgo nodded.

Looking at the gold phone, Mercury smirked. "Well, perhaps it's time to look at a contingency plan."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Ranma leaned back as the conference room was locked. Sitting next to her, Eve looked up from a pattern scanner. "Jammers are up. We're secure, Sirs."

Commander Stillwater cleared his throat. "I've been led to believe that this interview with the mage Murdock was fruitful?"

Captain Eve Jarvis nodded. "Sir, it's more supporting evidence to our suspicions."

"We knew his goal was the control of Miss Tsukino." Colonel Jacob Edwards leaned back in his chair. "That's why he killed Mamoru Chiba, sabotaged Miss Saotome's 'awakening', and abducted and converted Naru Osaka."

"Yes Sir, his aim was to gain control of one of Miss Tsukino's confidants, and thought them her."

"Which is why that damned armor business is so worrying," Stillwater stated. "Jacob?"

Colonel Jacob Edwards nodded. "What else, Captain?"

"In addition to confirming those judgments," Eve smiled. "Murdock revealed his 'client', who is in actuality his employer: The Rune Order."

Jacob nodded. "We had our suspicions, but..."

"You didn't think his own order would be brazen enough to actually hire him? To do this themselves?" Ranma asked.

"Being a rogue agent, given the apparent animosity between him and the rest of the Order, was a useful cover." Jacob said.

"Captain, no offense, but are you certain you genuinely dug that information out of an operative like him, in the time you had?" Stillwater arched an eyebrow.

"What the Commander means is that you only had a couple hours to interview him."

"It didn't take much to get him to spill." Ranma laughed. "That allowed us to offer the deal."

"It could be him misdirecting us. Maybe he hates the Order and is using that to protect his true masters, but I feel he revealed this information in a genuine slip up." Eve considered. "His pride was wounded afterwards."

"Still." Stillwater nodded. "He's betraying his masters either way."

"Why not? He's betrayed everyone else." Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "And his bosses are gonna hang him out to dry anyway. They think he's a clueless failure."

"And since, publicly, he's persona non-grata and worse in the eyes of the Rune Order, one would expect them to assist in his disposal, or at least not begrudge whoever kills him," Stillwater looked to the collection of papers on the table. "Why does the Rune Order want Miss Tsukino? The expected reason?"

"Sounds like it; she's got a lot of power," Ranma said leaning back in the couch.

"The question is what kind of power," Eve corrected. "I fear they may want her for the same reason we have an interest in Pattern Silvers. Or related."

Stillwater tapped his chin in thought.

"The Rune Order isn't alone. The Path of the Will thought she was an eldritch horror destined to destroy the world," Jacob said, referring to a relatively small cult which took several hostages in a toy store. They sacrificed a mother and her child on a giant crescent moon in the hope of summoning Serenity.

It worked.

Then they were all killed; their leader, Master Kronecker's skull was crushed by Usagi's white gloves.

"Don't tell me they were behind the Path of the Will?" Stillwater asked.

"Murdock doesn't know, but he did say that the Rune Order had plenty of books like the one the Path used," Eve stated.

"Yes, the Order is supposed to keep dangerous texts out of the wrong hands," Jacob frowned. "What other pies does the Order keep their fingers in?"

"Probably the Youma attack on Furinkan. Though Murdock may have done that himself," Eve frowned. "I didn't press him too closely on that, there were... bigger fish."

Stillwater waved his hand

"However, Murdock's pretty sure the Rune Order's behind the Assembly of Man," Eve stated.

"Really? Those God-botherers don't seem to have the patience to deal with magi." Stillwater stroked his goatee.

"It does explain why they wasted most of their troops trying to stop me," Ranma smirked. "Someone was pushing them."

"It wasn't revenge on the acolytes that you took?" Jacob asked.

"Hell of a coincidence, two of my childhood friends join the Assembly? Sure, they wanted revenge on me, but I wasn't even a demon when they joined, and their loss sure makes for a convenient excuse."

"The common officers and troops have their casus belli," Stillwater shook his head. "Does the Assembly really have a Hollis situation?"

"Hollis... a high placed mole?" Ranma asked after pondering the context.

"The highest," Jacob nodded. "Sir Roger Hollis, Director General of MI5 and Soviet mole. Place a traitor that high and you've got nearly the whole organization."

"It's possible. We don't know much about the Assembly Council. Maybe it's High Father Corvine or maybe it's the whole bloody council," Jacob frowned.

Stillwater smirked coldly. "If I were the Rune Order, I'd go the latter way. Just in case any up-and-coming Bishop that tries to do the right thing and reveal the High Father's treachery to the Council."

"We haven't heard much of them?"

"We don't hear much about the Council, period, and that was before WIC started hunting down the Assembly." Jacob sighed. "I'm willing to consider that the Assembly is the Rune Order's cat's paw. But why? Why waste their forces trying to kill Miss Saotome here."

"Control," Eve explained.

"I got away from Murdock. Murdock got away from the Order, but I was getting closer to WIC and to Usagi." Ranma shook her head. "They saw me as the biggest threat."

" If I under Murdock's sway and made Usagi a demon or some type of thrall, then they'd have won." The redhead spread her fingers. "But if I wasn't under their control and I got to Usagi, then even with their other cat's-paws, they'd have little hope of controlling her. Where we," the demoness smiled, "would have her eating out of our hands."

"And now the Rune order has only a bare fraction of the forces they expected. Alternative forces..." Stillwater sighed before taking a sip of water.

"The Russians?" Jacob asked.

"Murdock didn't hire them, but he has managed to keep some surveillance," Eve stated.

"This was before they hired a cultist who could sniff out his bugs." Ranma added.

"Murdock has admitted to being cut off from his superiors. I doubt they'd tell him if they changed tack."

"Simply killing Usagi does cover cases of corruption and conversion, but... they went through a lot, a lot of trouble to set up a scheme to control her. Are things that bad for the Order?" Ranma asked.

"As you said, they invested a lot of work, a lot of time. If their timetable is as pressed as ours then they could be looking at a wall. Their prime operative failed and rendered unreliable. They've lost hundreds of ground troops. For all that their target has drifted even further out of reach." Jacob explained.

"Why not kill her?" Eve rhetorically asked.

"That is _our_ backup plan." Stillwater stated.

"But it doesn't have to be the Order. Usagi has plenty of enemies."

"True, and the Order could see such assassins as fortune's smile" Jacob tapped the table. "I suppose that's strong evidence they want her dead."

"If we presume the Order is behind Murdock," Stillwater stressed. "But yes, if they still had hope for converting Miss Tsukino they'd try to stop the Russians."

"And given their initial ignorance of magical means, a cabal of mages should have been able to hurt them," Jacob said.

"Unless they're assuming Miss Tsukino will, ultimately, survive the Numbers. They don't seem to care about the other Pattern Silvers," Eve added.

Ranma leaned back. "Okay... the people behind this, they want Usagi dead or they're willing to take the risk of it. That's something, but still we don't know who hired the Numbers."

"Most of Miss Tsukino's enemies are dead," Stillwater stated.

Eve smirked. "That doesn't mean much, Sir."

"Back from the dead? Or simply not really dead?" Stillwater raised an eyebrow. "The new Tokyo branch has been running down as much as they can. No real leads though."

Eve shook her head. "Nothing that supernatural. Simply a deadman contract."

"Ah," Jacob nodded. "That'd require someone with foresight, money, and a conception of mortality."

Ranma looked down from the ceiling. "So, it's insurance then?"

Nodding, Eve warmly smiled.

"Right. One of Usagi's enemies realizes that these Sailors could actually kill her. So... she nips out and makes a deal 'If I die please hire some assassins to kill these girls' ? Why are the Numbers attacking now then?"

"The traditional method involves drawing up a contract with a willing law office. Oblique terminology and sealed envelopes are used to maintain discretion. Periodically, someone contacts the lawyer. This keeps the contract from going out," Jacob explained.

"And if she dies, then no more calls, and eventually the hit goes out." Ranma shook her head. "Revenge from the grave. Cute."

"Insurance does bring peace of mind." The corners of Jacob's lips went up infinitesimally.

"That doesn't help... us. It still could be the Order. It could be an old enemy that survived. Maybe they hired the Numbers now because they think Usagi's more vulnerable here than in Tokyo. What with the Senshi split and all."

"Or it's taken them this long to raise the necessary funds to hire the Russians," Eve added.

"Right." Ranma nodded. "But it could be someone Usagi killed, and after however many years their revenge is finally starting."

"Or it could be some other group. Maybe this is a Path of the Will situation." Eve tapped the table. "But instead of having goons with guns they've got a bunch of money and underworld contacts."

Jacob scribbled a few notes. "Well, we've got a bit more information. We'll have our branches rattle the bushes."

"We can see if the Papal Expeditionary has dug anything else up," Stillwater said.

"I suppose it's not good to concentrate on who'd actually know how to hire the Numbers." Ranma suggested.

"We've been working that angle, but... there's plenty of middlemen. Likely the ones that commissioned the hit didn't even know they were getting the Russians. Not specifically at least."

Ranma shook her head. "What an impersonal way to kill someone."

Eve blinked. "Really? You've never questioned missile strikes or my daughter's work."

"Distant isn't the same as impersonal. I know Morgan. I trust our missile crews. But having someone you've never met and can't vouch for..." Ranma waved her hand. "Not a reliable way to kill someone."

Jacob smiled inwardly at Ranma using the word "our". "So, Murdock didn't find out who hired the Russians. What has he found out?"

"They've hired their own mercenaries," Eve said.

"This cultist for one," Jacob frowned.

"There is the other group. They hired the Thracian Union, a Bulgarian group. Deeply against Glasnost and other reforms, the Union styled themselves as a paramilitary reincarnation of the Fatherland Front, one that would bring the organization back to its World War Two roots by focusing on action and anti-corruption and national unity."

"Clearly they failed, and were left out in the cold." Stillwater allowed a tiny smirk. "We have another hard-line group that felt betrayed by the corruption and eventual fall of their communist leaders?"

Eve nodded.

"Thracian... hrm. The communists do have a secret love for nationalism, especially when it comes to appearing cultured and historically educated," Jacob chuckled.

"Sir." Eve's head gave a curt bow. "From our database, it seems the Union spent the nineties doing odd jobs in the Balkans and other hot spots. Also the collapse and cutbacks of the Bulgarian military gave them a surplus of equipment and a source of men."

"And with continued work, and given the other liquidating East Bloc nations, they've managed to keep themselves supplied," Jacob frowned. "And given what the Numbers had been through, they'd be kindred spirits, or at least they'd have spent some time in the same circles."

"Manpower, equipment, professionalism? What are we looking at here?"

"They haven't moved into the city yet. So far it's just been a few representatives of the Union. Apparently, Murdock didn't know much of their strength." Eve explained. "But our sources give a total force of about company sized. Maybe four or five platoons. They've got the expected East Bloc arms and in the past have used heavy machine guns, RPG, demolitions, and anything they could bribe out of an armory."

"Vehicles?"

"Nothing above armored cars and trucks. They're mostly light infantry and cleaners. They don't have a history of going head to head against regular military."

Stillwater frowned. "I didn't think the Russians were being paid this well. Quite a commitment. Unless... they're willing to take a loss and complete their target out of a sense of pride and revenge for their fallen comrades."

"They could be putting everything they have, spending all their reserves, all to make sure she's dead." Ranma nodded. "I can understand that motivation."

"This assumes they've hired the whole Union," Eve stated.

Ranma gave a quizzical look at Eve while the two senior officers exchanged blank looks.

"It is a possibility, Sirs. The Numbers may simply have hired a few specialized teams. Perhaps some sharpshooters or missile crews or even a couple mortar teams."

"Broad range of what they could have hired. Professionalism?"

"At last check, their officer and NCO equivalents are all veterans." Eve looked down at her notes. "At least forty percent of their regulars are also surpluses from the communist fall. It started out with more, but over the years many walked away from the Union. Those that have been hired on accept being a mercenary outfit, and their skills seem to be acceptable for the work."

"We'll need to analyze their past operations," Jacob looked to Stillwater.

"I'll tell General Anderson. It's clear that the Numbers want to have more bodies, unlike the remote turrets they've used before, they want a force with more flexibly and more mass. Potentially, this is a lot of men and material they're moving in."

"With enough time and distribution they can get it in pretty quietly. A few hotels, a few storage places for anything big, and renting a bunch of cheap apartments is popular," Eve noted.

"Right. What about this cultist?" Jacob asked reading the report before sliding it to Stillwater.

Eve sighed. "The Numbers aren't just augmenting their manpower. They're getting some NH and magical expertise. The guy they've hired..."

"He's got Murdock tweaked. He's the whole reason Murdock came to me in the first place," Ranma said.

"Did Murdock say which God?" Stillwater asked his eyes glancing over to Jacob.

"No Sir, he was quite adamant against it. He gave a pretty solid hint but he was most unwilling to say a name. He even refused to use a Love-coda colloquial name. Securing the guards and transcripts became... difficult at that point."

"Well that's ominous," Jacob frowned. "Great Old One?"

Eve shook her head and stood up. "Higher."

Ranma noticed Stillwater tap the tabletop a couple times.

"And this person is giving advice to mercenaries possessing equipment capable of dimensional collapse? Even the Silvers aren't that insane." Jacob watched as Captain Jarvis rechecked the jammers and locks.

Nodding, Eve sat back down. "If it's any help Sirs. He gave some hints, fairly oblique but... it's not Black Goat, the Blind Ape, the Witch, or the Sultan. Also given his apprehension, it's likely a deity in the Love-coda."

"Lovely," Jacob said, eliminating candidates from his mental checklist.

Meanwhile, Stillwater mutely stared, especially at the corners of the room.

"We did have our suspicions, Sir." Jacob reminded.

"Yes, yes. The nature of the incursion, the prophetic hints, and the various scanner readings..." Stillwater sighed.

"Murdock was also real paranoid about being watched," Ranma added. "And this is a man that figured out how to block Meiou."

"There is a degree of familiarity," Eve added. "Especially in providing intelligence on magical elements."

"Work that connection." Stillwater soured. "Sometimes, I really regret the Company's past work."

"Howard Philip's writings have permeated society and provide fair warning." Eve looked down. "Or at least can act as an early warning tripwire. Someone's more likely to spot the symptoms if they're spelled out."

"Yes, but they also increase access and provide a... gateway to anyone with enough interest. In many ways he got a bit too close. The Love-coda is not that far off. Named-by-reference is still Named." Stillwater looked to the blonde demon. "What else did Murdock have on this cultist?"

Ranma blinked. "Other than worshiping a mutli-angled horror from beyond?"

"His description has given us a likely target," Eve pulled a photograph out. Grainy, black and white, at an oblique angle, and cropped, it showed a brutish man in a garish suit walking down a tarmac.

"Not just 'technical' advisor?" Jacob ventured.

"Right, Sir. He's been linked to a handful of killings. Mostly in Europe but recently in South-East Asia. Nothing substantive, but he's been around for a while, at least two decades."

Hearing the conversation, Stillwater mulled over the situation.

"Methods?"

"Firearms. Close-in." Eve stated.

"Really." Jacob frowned. "Unusual choice."

"Obviously, we only know some of his missions. Reports are... confused."

"Glamour and mental fogging is possible," Stillwater studied the photograph. "I really don't like this coat. Are there any color photographs? Or something with higher resolution?"

"Non-Euclidian-weave?" Jacob chuckled.

"A man wears an ugly suit for a reason," Stillwater stated.

"I'd recommend preemption when confronted. If he's serving who I think he is, hesitation would be lethal."

Stillwater nodded. "Signs point to him having a dangerous level of knowledge."

"Agreed, Sirs. For the suit, it's possible he likes it," Eve frowned. "However, he's made an effort to avoid Company, Directorate, and Vatican attention. He only came up in our unconfirmed database."

"And now he's advising these Russians against us. We need more information on this fellow. What's the nome de guerre?"

"Mal de Veste," Eve smirked.

"Of course," Stillwater paused. "Right. Given who he worships this could be... interesting."

"You assume he's got the-"

Stillwater cut off Jacob. "I don't assume anything. Especially when it concerns the Threshold. You know what it can take to earn this being's favor. And here and now we have this man... with these Russians."

Jacob sighed. "At least we managed to warn the Russians."

"But you said it yourself. 'This person is giving advice to mercenaries possessing equipment capable of dimensional collapse.' "

Ranma shrugged. "You knew this was going to happen. All sorts are crawling out of the woodwork." The redhead looked at the grainy photograph. "Besides, there's a use for him. As far as we know, he hasn't seen the Silvers, has he?"

Stillwater nodded. "It would confirm some of our suspicions."

"Though we do have to address Miss Tsukino's... armor use," Eve said.

"Major Saotome has a mitigation strategy," Jacob said.

"Right, now if the Order isn't behind the Russians. They've got to be regrouping. They've invested too much in getting Miss Tsukino to abandon it," Stillwater stated.

"Now that we have a lead that points to the Order being behind this, we can apply more force on investigating them. See if they've hired anyone."

"What about Akumi?" Ranma asked. "Her drunken ramblings are cutting awfully close to home. How much has she figured out? She's got her own plans and is going to strike Usagi. It's a matter of time."

"Miss Mizuno can be your responsibility if you wish." Stillwater leveled his gaze at the redhead.. "If you think she can be used to stabilize Miss Tsukino then that is advisable, if she's a lost cause then it may be best to cut her off before further trouble."

"She thinks Usagi's being corrupted by otherworldly forces; she thinks compared to that I'm the safe influence on her little queen." Ranma looked down at the photo of de Veste. "Her paranoia can cause some real trouble."

"Paranoia is like drink, a little is healthy but too much and it starts to blur your thinking," Eve noted.

"What does Murdock know about Miss Mizuno's activities?" Jacob asked.

"Any day she was going to bring him over to show her latest development. The constant delays annoyed him, especially since he, supposedly, did not know the location of her current lair."

"Miss Aino's new armor?" Jacob asked.

"Timing doesn't fit, Sir."

"Minako and Usagi came up with their armor a couple days ago, and Akumi's still dawdling."

"Though this is hardly welcome news," Stillwater frowned.

"It gives us time to work our angle though," Jacob interjected. "The armor does give us options."

Stillwater reluctantly nodded.

Ranma chuckled. "Yeah, but it also means our pretend dominatrix is working on something else. Something we don't know."

"Does Murdock have any inkling on what this new project is?"

"After some encouragement he gave a few of his theories. Given the literature Miss Mizuno's collected he believes she's digging into power channeling and other support systems Pattern Silvers use. He thinks that Miss Aino was a prototype. However, the delays show that the new... designs are not without considerable upgrades," Eve explained.

Jacob nodded. "Right, more transhuman claptrap."

"This bears some similarity to the... upgrades that Miss Tsukino and Miss Aino gave their comrades," Stillwater noted.

"Akumi's goal is to prove that her Senshi are stronger and that she is worthy of being Usagi's right hand. From there she can influence Usagi and show her what is required to be a strong queen."

"Thus bringing the Miss Tsukino under her sway and transitively under the Order's control."

"Which is what is so worrying about the Tsukino-Aino fusion. Any residual control in Aino would bring Tsukino under Miss Mizuno's heel and thus Murdock's." Jacob turned to Eve. "I trust you explained the situation to him?"

The blonde nodded. "He believes we let him go in order to secure Miss Mizuno, and that we will protect him from the Order once his work is complete, or at least he was convincing enough to that effect."

"We could have just killed him," Ranma grumbled.

"And destroy such a useful tool? You are the one that brokered the deal with him."

"I guess the mere fact that he's alive proves he squealed. That's gotta get the Order tweaked." Ranma grinned, showing her fangs. "If they're sloppy they'll send a hit team."

"Proving to him that they're hanging him out to dry."

"Good. He expects people to have backstabbing and Byzantine plans. Let him see what he wants."

"It was nice to finally get someone to accept one of my Faustian deals."

Eve put an arm around her sister's shoulder. "It's okay. Give the Russians more time... and more casualties. Your offer will be more appealing them, and that's not even counting Tsukino."

Ranma nodded.

"As for your offer to Miss Mizuno, you did come on a bit strong, and if she actually knew you, she'd realize that you don't lightly offer to turn someone."

"She didn't object for that reason," Ranma muttered as she leaned onto her sister.

"Right, so we have the possibility of the Rune Order being behind much of this, from Murdock to the Assembly of Man, some new paths on who hired the Russians, the Russian assassins hiring Bulgarian mercenaries and a... cultist, and Miss Mizuno is planning some new transhuman upgrade," Jacob listed.

"Is that all?" Stillwater asked with mock levity.

Holding a snuggling sister, Eve paused. "Sir, we suspected much of this. The only thing truly new to us is the cyborgs' outsourcing. Which is why Murdock approached us in the first place, something he has not done in quite some time."

"You guys knew this goober had a head full of secrets. Don't get all sour just because I finally handed him over."

"There was one looming blank-spot in his testimony," Eve stated.

"No direct mention of Miss Tsukino," Stillwater completed.

"Either he gave up on her, still holds hope on Miss Mizuno, or he managed to conceal a new plan from me." For a fraction of a second Eve chewed her lip. "I didn't have full.. freedom or time to work him over."

Jacob turned and caught Stillwater's slight nod. "Understood. We did not expect full disclosure, and this is more than we expected. We'll need to be careful with this information, especially since it's from a very questionable source."

"Limited distribution will follow verification. The Russian outsourcing is the most urgent, but the Rune Order is the most long term, and needs the most support. A plausible sounding unknown is more damaging than an outright lie." Stillwater stressed. "Perhaps we should take advantage of this meeting to discuss... countermeasures."

"Usagi is getting more pushy, and I think stir-crazy," Ranma frowned.

"You wanted her to be more assertive," Eve smirked.

"True, and she's running a tighter ship with her girls."

Stillwater raised an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking on what she's been lacking, what she needs. Why she's been such a jerk," Ranma offered.

"Run it by me when you get something solid." Stillwater nodded.

"Our response to events like the Tsukino-Aino fusion can be tightened up," Jacob smoothly stated. "And the supplemental systems could use some testing."

"They're happily giving us the access." Ranma grinned. "Still, mother would like that. She's learning a lot, and that Dirac kid's got some interesting ideas."

Eve matched her sister's expression. "And Morgan has been itching for more practice."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"Did you have a good drive?" Mal de Veste asked without looking up from his menu.

"Must you dress this way?" Zhivkov sighed as he slid into the booth opposite the garish-suited man.

Mal shrugged.

The Bulgarian looked out the window; the burnt-out husk was out of sight but he knew it was there. The route in had passed several other demolished and burned out buildings. Work crews were still repairing the damage from the battle. "You want me to see destruction? This is nothing."

"Yes, yes." Mal shifted into German. "The Balkans, very scary place."

Zhivkov chuckled and let a bored waitress hand him a menu. "Not first time this happen in the West either," the officer said in the same language as he read over a list of mediocre sandwiches and pancakes. "Very busy girls. You know this."

"This wasn't them. At least not entirely," de Veste smiled. "Besides, that's not important part..."

"The important part is that they lost."

"And that the enemy they fight is so... free. Most times the West..." Mal shrugged. "They do not do this. Not this open."

Zhivkov frowned.

"You are a loyal man, this brings problems."

The head of the Thracian Union looked up at the approaching waitress.

The young woman looked between the suddenly-silent suited men. They seemed to study her, the garish and brutish man staring at her eyes, the more... European man at her hands. Both then glanced at their menus and immediately placed full orders, instead of getting drinks first and then ordering meals.

After she left, Mal shook his head.. "I, I can leave whenever it gets bad. Business will sour, but I manage," he said returning to his somewhat stilted German. "You however, you have responsibilities."

Zhivkov laughed. "You don't trust them?"

"I trust that they'll pay if we all live. Communists are funny like that; they, of all people, respect the power of currency." Mal tapped his ring against the tabletop.

"Ah, you're looking for insurance?" Zhivkov concealed most of his annoyance.

Mal finally lifted his eyes up. "Dear Comrade no. I have my insurance." He reached into his suit coat and pulled out a large envelope.

Zhivkov clicked his tongue at the photograph. It was a glossy black and white of a diminutive girl with somewhat dark skin and medium to light hair. Despite capturing her at an angle the girl's eyes seemed to bore into the cameraman. Putting the photograph down, he unconsciously made sure to flip it over.

Chuckling at the other man's actions, Mal nodded. "We are both men of the world. We both know the security that leverage can bring us."

Zhivkov shook his head slowly. "You admit..."

"I admit to planning what you plan. Galina needs us, as long as we are discrete, as long as she does not betray us..."

"But her?" Zhivkov tapped the table. "Why? She's a target."

"Yes, unlike what you plan to do, mine is a target." Mal grinned wolfishly as he turned the photograph back over. "Quite the impression she gives."

Zhivkov stared at the piercing, almost disappointed eyes.

"They say that taking a photograph captures the soul."

The Bulgarian coughed and looked back up.

"Total rubbish." Mal laughed. "For purely optic recording to capture that information, would require an abnormal intensity affecting the visible spectrum, though if it were to happen..." He leaned forward, the pattern on his suit seeming to shift. "It would be quite the thing wouldn't it?"

Zhivkov turned away from the image. "I must admit to being... over my head."

"With enough force, they die just like anything else. That's the way of flesh."

"Our employers or their targets? Ah, both."

Mal smirked, teeth gleaming. "Everything dies. There is only one eternal being."

The mercenary communist sighed. "So, are we working a deal?"

"Deal implies exchange and compromise. I prefer to think of it as an understanding."

"Non-interference on... insurance policies? And our employer?"

"If we need the insurance, then I hardly think her concerns are that relevant."

Zhivkov frowned.

"But as I said, you're at a disadvantage. You're a loyal man. You have responsibilities. Perhaps her concerns are relevant." Mal went silent and leaned back as the waitress returned with their meals. "But at least you don't have to worry about me," he said digging into his hash browns and bacon.

Zhivkov sipped the coffee "Small favor."

"Do you think insurance will be required?"

Staring at Mal, Zhivkov pondered. "Our own reconnaissance has confirmed much, but there is even more that is unknown. If the information about the enemy she has given us is not exaggerated... there will be much blood."

"Theirs?" Mal smirked.

"That is the hope, but if these... monsters get close." Zhivkov took another sip.

"You will have support. Our employer and her comrades. yes?"

"I've seen her comrades in battle. I am... apprehensive at the idea of getting between them and creatures that have forced them to acquire reinforcements."

Mal snickered and continued eating his meal.

"Clearly, I don't intend to have my men stuck between them."

Nodding Mal chewed for a bit. "Men plan, god laughs."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"Are you ready?" Nodoka looked over her clipboard at the armored figure.

The queen looked to Kiri who gave a big smile and discretely remove a cable that connected the queen's head-piece to a small laptop and array of crystals.

Kiri picked up the crystals and slipped them in small leather case.

"So, what have you two been doing?"

"Improvements," Eve tersely replied. "Mitigating some of the most severe deficiencies of the armor."

The queen set her jaw. "I thought you didn't like it."

Eve gave a sympathetic nod. "We don't, but if you agree to our improvements and follow our commands. Well, we can see how it goes."

"Really?"

"You being encased in protective armor has appeal. As long as it doesn't make you a sitting duck."

"There is much from Silver Empire that Minako didn't know about when she made the first version." Kiri said.

"What did you do?" the gold queen asked.

Kiri blushed slightly.

Nodoka cleared her throat and Dirac took that as the signal to start the various scanning recorders. The officer continued. "The change in armor design was akin to the difference between a battleship and a battlecruiser. Battleships and battlecruisers possessed similar firepower, but a battlecruiser used a slimmer hull and less armor to gain speed and maneuverability. We'll do this with you. You won't be a hulking nine foot monstrosity, but you'll be able to move."

The armored queen nodded. "Fine." The familiar, constant pressure and encasement... changed. Her body felt like it was floating in complete numb, dark, silence.

A warm embrace and a gentle massage heralded the changes. " _You'll love this,, my Queen,"_ Minako's voice cooed directly to Serenity as sensation returned to Serenity's limbs and her eyesight and hearing returned.

 _"Feels nice... very... light."_ Serenity replied via the same connection. She looked down at the scientist and noticed that her body was indeed... smaller.

"See, only seven feet tall, and at least half a foot of that is 'hair'." Nodoka smirked. "As I said, similar to a battlecruiser you have a slimmer profile."

The queen nodded. The thinner armor actually gave a curve of stomach and hips, instead of being a single multi-inch thick mass. Improved composite layering and magical strengthening allowed for a reduction in the thickness of her bodice and slimming of her pauldrons, which were now short enough that she could actually look over her shoulder.

In contrast her facial armor had thickened, making a smoother more masklike visage. The blue lenses over her eyes had also grown and were strengthened by the strongest layering on the armor. The sculpted mass of hair that served as an integrated helmet looked mostly unchanged. There were more gems on her crown. Her display and Minako quietly informed her that these were the probes for a suite of new sensors and transmitters. Several magical and mundane scanners that could fit in the space of her hair-bun without compromising the armor were added in.

Her forearms still bore heavy gauntlets. She flexed her sword arm and found her fingers had a bit more dexterity.

Her right hand pulled out the wand. This time the crystal prongs sticking out of it could flex and served as another set of claws, just as sharp as their metallic cousins. Both magical taps flowed into the wand structure and to a series of bands built deep under the armor. Each gently hummed and quietly absorbed spare energy.

She looked down and saw the same ring anchor around her waist and from that a series of interlocking plates that made up her skirting. Like the rest of her armor the ring was a bit thinner and formed more shapely, while the bell shaped skirt flowed closer to her legs, occasionally revealing an actual contour.

Major Saotome chuckled. "Yes, you're less wide. Now you can go through doors. Also, you're half the weight you were before. This mitigates a lot of ground-pressure problems, things like walking in mud or up stairs. We've also put in four 'float systems'. " Nodoka pointed to a quartet of round bulges on the armor, two on the front above the stomach and another pair below the waist in the back. "Embedding them further cut into your armor, but they'll place you at a human mass, less if you want to."

Nodoka went through more readings. "Though even this is probably too heavy and slow. Save for specific cases of frontal assault."

The queen nodded, while not visible she could feel the devices emplaced behind the generous armor housings on her buttocks and chest, which also explained the size of those generous structures despite the lighter armor

"Silver tech, so it should integrate fine," Dirac added, as he made sure his equipment was still recording. Gravity resistant magic was quite difficult to get stable, if they could reproduce it.

"One of the Russians uses a similar technology to enable her to float while phasing through matter."

"Even without the floats your weight's low enough that you don't need those massive clogs you had before, but... you should probably dial your mass down given the footwear you do have."

Feeling the couple inch incline her gold-composite wedge heel boots had, the queen nodded and powered up her float system. She felt a slight tingling centered around the generators and the pressure on her armor lessened, easing the load on her systems. She did feel her hips spread apart a bit, giving her feet a wider more stable base.

Circling the queen, Kiri nodded. "This could do it."

"Field testing will be required, but mitigating the weight and maneuvering problems should really help," Nodoka appraised. "Though perhaps her regular armor plus a heavy shield would be better, it would allow you to regain Miss Aino as an independent entity."

The queen's silver lips shifted into a smile. "Thank you," she nodded to Major Saotome. "I'm sorry we've been such a burden."

Nodoka frowned. "You should apologize to my daughter. She's the one committing so much of her time to this."

The queen lowered her head. "Yes... yes I should." She tilted her head. "Good idea."

Kiri ran a finger along the queen's armored skirting. "So, any viability?"

Major Saotome shrugged. "Honestly? You're still down one Senshi with this scheme. I'm not sure the extra firepower and armor makes up for that loss. You'll also need to train them to use the armor, a lot. And this all ignores the problem that she's still quite slow and despite the armor she's vulnerable."

"Immersive training?"

The queen blinked.

Nodoka raised an eyebrow, and mentally made sure to emphasize this in the contact report. "I'd consider the psychological factors first."

"Yes." Kiri smiled slightly. "That could be a problem."

End Chapter

Terms: Boffin; British slang for scientist, engineer, or other technical person has connotations of egghead and absent-minded-professor. Nome de guerre; French, an alias used in war.

Revision Notes: And we get further into the story with both the Numbers and the brood and the Senshi /and/ the renegade Senshi plotting. One of the big changes in this revision is smoothing out the whole "Minako armor" plot and Ranma's, outright hostile attitude towards Usagi. Again, in retrospect the readers who thought she was being overly aggressive and mean to her.. were right.


	9. Chapter 9: Flights of Lunacy

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 9: Flights of Lunacy

Formerly: Redesign and Relaxation Part 1ii

She was a large woman. However, she was too tall and not wide enough to be called stout. Big-boned seemed to fit as she was broad in shoulder and height, though she was also generously and heavily curved. Further difficulties in classification came with the lack of any stomach bulge.

She was clothed in a sculpted leather gown. Each section was tooled in flowing patterns and cured with a golden shine. A built in bodice supported and exaggerated an already ample chest. Flowing over her legs were a series of somewhat-stiff, shining leather scallops that ran to the floor.

A silver cape-like mantel rested over her shoulders, gathered at her upper arms to form puffy tiers, and tied over her neck with a silver broach. Thin leather sleeves went down her arms. Hands with silver manicured nails were clasped in front

A folded and tightly twisted bun adorned the top of her head. Honey blonde, the lacquered structure added four more inches to her height pushing her total well over six and a half feet. A silver crown set with a ruby crescent moon sat in the bun.

Thick, oval-shaped, blue-tinted lenses obscured the eyes on a serene if circular and severe face. A somewhat too small, adorable little nose clashed with a broad-soft chin. The golden half-rim glasses' temple arms ran back and under her hair where they presumably hooked over her ears. Hanging silver earrings with sapphire orbs descended from the sides of her hairbun.

Silver eye shadow and thin eyebrows were visible just above the blue lenses. Plump pursed lips glistened in metallic maroon as she smirked slightly. A similar if much less intense metallic sheen also adorned her blush.

Rei and Makoto stared as the large woman made her way into the subterranean briefing room, waited for Kiri, who hovered about her like a tugboat escorting a cruise-liner, to pull out a chair, and then sat down, all without removing her hands from the furry tube of her muffler.

Surprising the two Senshi, the chair did not break as if the woman was merely flesh and bone and the woman's dress bent around the chair as if it was merely leather and silk. Her skirt riding up exposed a pair of golden high heeled boots, made out of the same polished leather.

Rei looked around and could see no Minako; she sighed. "Why are you two still playing with this? It's getting really creepy."

"Well, at least she's able to... pass," Makoto tried to find the right word. "I mean she looks human at least."

" _They_ look human." Rei corrected before glaring at Kiri. "And what do you have to say about this?"

"I'm just trying to keep the Queen safe." Kiri took her own seat and then fussed with the mantle over the large woman's shoulders. "If they want to explore this armor then I'm going to help them do their best with it."

"How much lighter is she now?" Makoto cranked her neck to make sure that it was a normal chair the leather-gowned woman was in.

"Is this still armor-form?" Rei raised an eyebrow, warily noting the concealment the glasses, the hand-warmer, and the gown itself provided.

"It's a glamour." Kiri nodded. "And while the armor is much thinner now, it's still pretty heavy, so a float system makes up the difference."

"Great, so you gave the two gluttonous blondes an anti-dieting device."

Raising an eyebrow, the queen smirked.

Kiri sighed. "Well, no one had pointed that out to them yet."

"Way to go Rei. At least you didn't mention the built in corset and body slimmer." Makoto added.

"Body slimmer?" Rei twitched. "She's built- They're built like a fridge!"

"She's much lighter than she was before anyway – " Kiri stopped when one of the agents at the door opened it, and a redhead stepped through.

Ranma's nostrils flared as she studied the large blonde woman. "My, you almost pass." She strode forward and peered into the queen's glasses and at the hands demurely held in her lap.

Reaching out, the redhead pinched the bodiced-bosom and chuckled at the high pitched squeal the queen gave. "Fairly stiff, but you can blame that on the thick leather. Doesn't feel like metal armor, and that's what counts."

The queen opened her mouth then closed it and finally arced up an eyebrow.

"Ohhh, I do like the strong silent type," Ranma purred as she slid onto the queen's lap. The Queen's arms shifted placing the furry muff atop the redhead's thighs. From her perch, she found her chest being pushed aside by the more massive leatherworks of the Queen's.

"Finally acting like a sex demon? Took you long enough," Rei snorted.

"Just admiring my Mother and Kiri's work."

"Now that you've had time to check things out can you tell us anything of what Murdock has told you?" the queen asked in a rich voice that was deeper than Serenity's but higher and much less echoing than the previous armor's.

Ranma smiled. "Well, your mouth moves pretty naturally, doesn't look like you're wearing a mask or anything."

"Thank you, but we do think that this is important information."

Ranma tilted her head. "Insistent, but will you be polite?" she ran a finger down the tooled leatherwork of the queen's bodice. Taking in the shift in scent, redhead smiled

The queen paused and nodded.

"Good, now can you go back to how you really look?"

After a second the queen's face began to stiffen and shimmer. The appearance of hair and flesh gave way to sculpted metal. Glasses sank in and became the lenses to her eyes while her half cape gave way to armored pauldrons. Cleavage tuned to silver while her gown shifted to a mass of sculpted armor plate and interlocking skirting.

With a contented smile, the queen withdrew her arms from the muff exposing pronged ends to her wand and sword arms. The queen looked down to see the succubus playing with the small furred tube.

Smirking, Ranma put the muff down on the table and ran a finger along the edge of the queen's mostly retracted sword. Suddenly, her other hand went up and ran those fingers on the inner lip of the wand's barrel.

Deep within, Usagi shivered and her blade extended an inch, slicing the demon's finger. Ranma gasped, but allowed a few drops to fall onto the sword before drawing the dripping appendage up, over the queen's chest, and into her mouth where she sucked the wound.

"Naughty," Ranma said after pulling the rapidly healed finger out.

The queen lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Well, that's a start." Ranma's face, which was reflected on the queen's face, brightened. Using her palm she wiped her blood off of the queen's chassis and then hopped to her feet.

The queen looked at Ranma. "No, I mean it. I'm sorry I've been such a hassle. I..." She lifted a silver-chased hand. "I don't know anymore."

"Again, it's a start," the redhead patted the queen's arm.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you."

After raising an eyebrow, Ranma looked at her watch and motioned to one of the agents at the door. "Right. Steve, let 'em in."

Agent Deschain nodded and opened the door. A blonde succubus, carrying a small grey device and a Company officer with a leather file folder, stepped through.

"Put it right there, Ucchan." Ranma pointed to the end of the table. "Kasumi, I think we're ready for the briefing."

Lieutenant Tendo nodded and took position inside of the room, behind the table and opposite Ranma.

Putting her arms back in her muff, the queen frowned and shifted back to her human glamour.

Ukyou nodded, set the device down, popped a tiny two-button remote off of it, and activated the device. An aperture irised open on one end and projected a blue rectangle onto the wall. After some adjustment, the platinum blonde handed the remote to her mother and took position in the back of the room, eyeing the armored queen.

"Here's the big thing we learned from Murdock." Ranma depressed the remote and the blue rectangle shifted to a group photo of several military-garbed and armed men. "Galina and her little friends decided to get some hired guns."

"But they're the mercenaries... " Makoto blinked. "Can they do that?"

"Why not? The Company hires contractors, isn't that right?" Kiri grinned at Ranma.

The redhead bowed her head.

Kasumi cleared her throat. "We believe they're hired two groups. This is the far larger of the two. We just got outside confirmation. They're the Thracian Union." The projector shifted to some statistics and images of weapons.

"They got some of their commie friends," Rei sighed. "Great... how many?

"Total force size: between a hundred fifty to two hundred. We don't know if Galina and her friends hired them all, but according to Operations Centre Two all of their known facilities in the Balkans are down to skeleton crews. They're well equipped and experienced at fielding large numbers."

"Maybe they have two jobs," Makoto ventured.

"I'm seeing a lot of East Bloc surplus. Anything other than small arms?" Kiri asked.

"Some heavy machine guns, and maybe a few crew served missiles, definitely mortars." Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "They'd also have RPGs."

"A couple hundred guys with guns? Didn't you guys kill that many from the Assembly? Like right here." Rei waved her arms around the room.

Ranma nodded. "Yes, after an ambush of theirs, we were able to track them back to this base and strike them before they could muster and attack."

"I'm certain the Russians have learned from that and are planning their counterstroke." Kiri looked to the display. "Have they ever worked with the Russians?"

"Maybe." Ranma used the remote and the projection shifted to two timelines. One for the Numbers and another for the Union. "As you can see there's some overlap and areas where they might have been on the same operation."

"The Union seems to have been providing support and security for the Numbers in the past. This fits the disparity in capability and size between the two groups," Kasumi added.

"Threat?"

"They're above par for mercenary groups. They're unusually large and have been successful for a couple decades. Most of their work has been fairly low-key though. They normally don't go up against regular military. Doesn't look like they have any experience in fighting non-humans though." Kasumi shrugged.

"But they won't be alone." Kiri pressed.

"Yes, the Russians are gonna use 'em. Manpower's their big limitation. Now they've got plenty of warm bodies."

Ranma grinned at Kasumi's words.

"And you're only telling us because you confirmed the data?" the queen asked.

"Of course," Kasumi stated with a tiny smile. "It's appropriate information for you to know."

"Not buying the confirmation angle?" Ranma asked.

"I'm sure you have checked out what Murdock told you," Kiri stated.

Ranma chuckled. "We're telling you this so you'll be ready. If soldiers start attacking you, especially if they use these weapons-" Ranma clicked to another slide and the image shifted to a video montage, complete with their firing sounds from the projector's speakers. "-kill them."

"You think we have hang ups on killing humans?" Kiri asked over the noise.

"You don't." The montage completed, and Ranma turned to the other Senshi. "And I know the rest of you have killed before, but this way you won't be caught unaware. We'll step up your training and give you a taste of dealing with RPG's and mortars."

Chilled, Rei looked around and saw every single WIC agent, officer, and contractor smile.

"We can talk about training later," Kasumi said, her smile broadening slightly. "But there's still the Number's other hire."

Pressing the remote, Ranma nodded to Ukyou. She then extended her senses and watched Kiri out of the edge of her vision.

"Gah!" Makoto screamed at the black and white image of a man in plaid suit with a paisley tie.

"Wow, glad that picture's not in color," Rei dryly remarked.

The queen frowned and looked to the pensive Kiri and then back to Ranma. "Who is he?"

"He goes under the alias Mal de Veste," Kasumi explained.

"Of course he does!" Rei's voice was strained with manic glee. "What is he, some kind of hitman?"

"Pretty much," Ranma agreed, eyeing Kiri's... relief.

Kasumi cleared her throat. "Not entirely. Given the strange circumstances around several of his operations, we believe he's a cultist in the service of an entity in the Love-coda."

"Love-coda?" Makoto asked.

"A list of shorthand pseudonyms used to describe and categorize certain non-human beings. It's especially useful when describing entities that are... unwise to call by their actual name," Kasumi said.

"Some of these things hear when you call." Ranma studied Kiri's reaction.

Rei shivered. "Yeah... we've fought monsters like that."

Kasumi nodded. "Correct. Our records are spotty on Mr. de Veste. It was only recently that we confirmed anything pattern-related to his activities."

"You don't know what creepy crawly he's worshiping?" Rei asked.

"Standard unpleasant angled-horror that'll drive you insane if you saw it." Ranma grinned broadly, while Kiri continued to glare at Mal's image.

"Is that what happened to his fashion sense?" Makoto joked.

Ranma sucked air in through her teeth. "Well..."

"No... it's an ugly suit and tie." Rei rubbed her forehead. "Not magical."

"Actually, there's a reason we're only showing you a black and white image," Kasumi stated.

Ranma nodded. "If you see this man, don't hesitate. Kill him on sight. Kill him before he sees you, if possible."

"Don't worry, if I see that suit, it'll be reflex," Rei said.

"Good."

The queen raised an eyebrow. "We are surprised. You're not this aggressive in your statements." She looked between Ranma and Kiri. "Even about the Numbers."

Ranma nodded. "The difference is. You know the danger the Russians pose, personally. You've never seen this man, and wouldn't know the threat he poses."

"What can he do?" Makoto asked.

"His spotty record writes him as a flamboyant if skilled close operator. He's eluded capture even after eliminating well-protected targets," Kasumi explained.

"There's a creepy cultist in ugly-as-sin suits that kills people with lots of bodyguards and then walks off Scot free?" Rei sorted. "I thought you guys spied on everyone."

"Regrettably we don't have sufficient contracts." Kasumi stiffly said. "This guy normally kills with a gun, sometimes a knife, and one time with wire. Witnesses don't describe any superhuman abilities."

"No flying, no tearing apart cars, no energy blasts, no glowing runes. That's why this guy's dangerous. He just looks like a hard-case in a suit, and he can take the suit off."

"How do you know he's a cultist? Are you trusting Murdock?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kasumi's face. "There are suspicious factors to his operations. The man is quite a good shot, skilled at moving and shooting. He's also exceptionally lucky, having never been wounded."

"There's also that someone is providing advice to the Numbers. They've suddenly gotten quite capable at defeating magical surveillance and masking their Pattern signatures." Ranma added. "This all points to him being a player."

Kiri nodded.

"He's a cultist. Are you sure you don't know what god he worships?" Rei asked.

"That's classified," Kasumi smiled.

The queen's eyes went to Ranma.

"Murdock refused to give us a name."

"Don't you have ways around that?" Rei glared.

"We didn't press the issue." Ranma exhaled. "Look, there's some things that it's best for a person to not name."

"Especially a powerful mage that's under extreme psychological and physiological stress." Kasumi looked to her notes. "If we find out it will be restricted. It really is better for you not to know."

Rei, and Makoto shifted nervously while the Queen frowned.

"Look, I don't actually know the name of who this mutt worships," Ranma offered.

"I bet he'd tell us. Cultists are like that." Rei said.

"Dunno, some cultists like to advertise, lots of symbols things spelled out in blood." Ranma gave a toothy grin to Serenity. "Others... they burrow down and hoard. Secrets are powerful."

"You don't really know do you?" Makoto asked.

Ranma rubbed her forehead. "Yes... that's what we're saying. That's what makes this guy so dangerous. We don't know what he can do."

"He's our main concern?" Serenity asked.

Ranma scratched her chin. "No, I'd say the Russians have the edge in combat power; they've also got experience fighting you."

"Don't discount the Union either," Kasumi reminded.

"Yes, a couple hundred Bulgarian mercenaries," Makoto sighed.

Kasumi looked at her watch. "Speaking of that, you should get some water and go to the bathroom before we start training."

Makoto groaned.

"Is that all?" Kiri asked.

"That's all Murdock had about Serenity," Ranma said. "Bastard had some stuff on what he did to me."

"He killed Mamoru." the queen stated.

"I had a deal." Ranma shrugged. "You want to kill him, that's fine. We'll give you his address when we find him again. But that's about it." She shut off the projector and handed it to Ukyou.

"You listen to Kasumi, maybe she'll let you wear goggles or at least a cup," Ranma said as she made it towards the door.

Kasumi smirked minutely.

Rei paused. "Wait... a cup? We're... female."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and glanced to Kasumi. "I thought we demonstrated that on them. Or was it female JTF2 troopers?"

Kasumi shrugged. "They're experienced soldiers, so.. yes?"

"JTF2?" Kiri asked. "What do the Canadian special forces have to do with this?"

Ranma rubbed her forehead. "Nevermind, just don't be too angry if you forget that women need protection down there just as much as men."

Makoto, who had more martial training, winced and nodded her head in agreement.

"Like the time you used your SSP against Galina?" Kasumi innocently asked.

Eyes sparkling, Ranma tilted her head. "Would compressed rubber be too risky?"

"Not sure about that. Pattern Silvers are very hardy."

Rei's mouth dropped open. "No, you're not..."

"Good motivation to not get shot," Kiri remarked.

Ranma smirked and exited the room, with Ukyou in tow.

The two walked down a corridor and exited the small building. "I did what you asked," Ukyou said, her voice a bit distance.

The redhead nodded. "Was it any trouble?"

Ukyou exhaled. "I'm not... this isn't my exact skill. I'm better at transmitting emotions."

Ranma looked back. "Eve was right out. _She_ would have been definitely on her guard if Eve was there."

"I know. I know why you needed me there. Mom..." Ukyou lowered her head.

Ranma stepped in and hugged the girl. "It's okay. Was it that bad? What I sensed wasn't that bad."

Leaning into the embrace Ukyou smiled. "Oh no, it wasn't much. Apprehension, worry, slight recognition, maybe, all flowing into a gnawing trepidation. She's... worried, worried like she's being extorted."

"Ah," Ranma hugged her tighter.

"I can guess what's going on, Mom. I've been a spook longer than you." The platinum haired demoness looked her mother in the eye.

Ranma hardened her gaze. "Then you know you'll have to keep it quiet."

"It's quite a jump though..." Looking at her Mother, Ukyou trailed off.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" Ranma broke the hug and lead Ukyou towards the motor pool.

Ukyou nodded.

"Good, we'll go somewhere secure and write our reports."

The blonde wilted slightly.

"Paperwork's part of being a spook," Ranma teased.

"Yes... one of the reasons I defected." Ukyou sighed. "Almost makes me wish I didn't tell you what I picked up."

"No, you don't." Ranma smiled.

"Uh... hi." A soft feminine voice coughed.

The redhead turned and nodded at her fellow brood-mother. "Cecilia."

"Am I interrupting?" the lavender-haired woman asked. She was dressed in the grey skirt and blouse that made the WIC dress woman's uniform, though she bore no rank insignia.

"No not anymore." Ranma glanced at Ukyou. "How's things?"

Cecilia looked down but only for a split second. "Well, I was wondering about... housing."

"Being on base is temporary," Ranma reminded.

"Yes, about that. Where will we go? I don't think we can go back to our old place?"

"Do you want to go back?"

Cecilia looked around at the concrete walls of the underground base. "It doesn't seem safe."

"Well, some arrangements can be made," Ranma allowed.

"I was talking with Eve..."

"Eve?" Ukyou blinked. "First name basis."

"At least there's no honorific or pet name."

Cecilia blushed fractionally. "And she mentioned that since we'd be working with you..."

Ranma pinched the bridge of her nose. "Have you been talking with Nariko's father? Big guy, loud, loves hockey."

Cecilia nodded. "And skating is very freeing."

Ranma turned to Ukyou and sighed theatrically. "How do I miss this stuff? Who do I have to eat to prove I'm in charge around here?"

"You have been very busy, with all this Serenity stuff," Ukyou allowed.

"She's not moving in nearby is she?" Ranma asked.

"I uh... my girls can stay on base, or be housed elsewhere." Cecilia wilted.

"No," Ranma smiled and gave the woman a light hug. "I'd be happy to have you as a neighbor." She glanced at her daughter. "I just wish I wasn't kept in the dark on this."

"It was Nariko's idea," Ukyou said.

"Figures." Ranma's shoulders sagged. "Still, having you nearby, you'll be under the same protection as my and Eve's place."

"While making the area a great big target. Though it is the house just down from and Auntie Eve's."

"Great... always wanted to live in a giant compound," Ranma smirked.

"That's it? Acceptance is that easy?" Cecilia kept her face neutral and held her tail still.

Ranma grinned. "You girls are being armed. I think that shows a fair degree of trust."

"That's different from living near you," Cecilia whispered.

"But it's much easier to shoot... I mean..." The redhead stopped and winced. "Oh... Dear."

Cecilia rubbed at the corners of her eyes.

"Alexia didn't keep your girls close by did she?"

"If she did, we'd all be dead," Cecilia stated, her eyes glowing slightly.

Ranma exhaled. "That's not what I meant; I though she sent you away towards the end."

"She had other... daughters." Cecilia was then pulled into a hug with the redhead.

"But you weren't kept close were you? Mother kept you at arm's length." Ranma shivered, her tail drooping as she pulled the taller woman close.

"Succubae really are pieces of work." Cecilia purred then laughed. "I remind you that you've killed and eaten dozens of my sisters, and you don't bat an eye. I bring up my mother's deficiencies as a parent and you get all weepy."

Breaking the hug, Ranma snorted and pointed to her chest. "Demon."

"Never noticed," Cecilia dryly replied.

"You'll be moving in." Ranma tried to affect a casual shrug.. "Sounds fine, wish I'd been told earlier though."

"We haven't closed the deal yet; our old place hasn't sold yet," Cecilia said.

"I'm sure the Drake will find someone that will buy it."

"He did manage to find people willing to move out near us," Ukyou reminded.

"That would be suspicious, but..." Ranma waved around the corridor to indicate the facility.

"Sure, sure, blame the eccentric real estate mogul in league with demons and cryptic mercenaries," Ukyou laughed.

Cecilia sighed. "Is this really a joke?"

"We could joke about the spoiled princess and the Soviet Cyborgs that want to kill her," Ranma smirked.

"Right." Cecilia deadpanned.

"You're pretty lucky you don't have to deal with that stuff."

"Lucky..." Cecilia shrugged. "The blonde? With the armor? She doesn't seem that... bad. Maybe immature... spacey. Is she that much of a problem?"

Staring off, Ranma gave a little laugh. "Sure."

Blinking, Cecilia frowned. "Ah."

"There you are." Eve smirked as she walked towards the group. Like Cecilia, she was wearing a dress uniform, but she bore the gold bars that indicated her rank.

The redhead turned to her sister. "Did you know about our new neighbor?"

"Interesting." After tapping her chin, Eve's eyes brightened. "Oh! That's wonderful news."

"Shameless." Ranma shook her head. "How can you lie like that?"

"Years of practice." Eve grinned.

"I guess it's time?" Ranma asked.

"The meeting is starting."

Cecilia tilted her head.

"Need to know," Eve plainly said.

"Right, right." Cecilia shrugged.

"Ukyou should still write up her report," Ranma said, causing Ukyou to glare.

"She can use my office. Just keep any Coda out of it." Eve said as they started walking down the hallway to the suggested room.

Cecilia cleared her throat. "Well, I'll be in the commissary then. Desiree and Hazel are learning some new recipes."

"Go, enjoy it. You won't get to spend as much time as you'd like with them." Ranma smiled and looked to her daughter.

Thinking to herself, Ukyou nodded.

"Great, nice to know my life can get even more complicated." Cecilia grinned showing her teeth.

"At least you started out with the demon-mommy stuff," Eve shrugged.

"I did have a life before I became a demon." Cecilia raised an eyebrow.

"Right, and I had a life before I joined the Company."

Ranma tilted her head. "Sis..."

"It's the truth. Little Casey of Woodbridge University is gone." Eve looked Cecilia over. "We could have helped you with your past. You rejected all of it, for your girls."

"Right, because I really want to open that can of worms." Cecilia crossed her arms over her chest. "We can't all have supportive human parents."

Ranma blushed while Eve's shoulders drooped.

Cecilia adjusted the skirt. "I did what I had to do to take care of my family. Isn't that enough?"

Ranma smiled.

"I can't help but agree. My point was more that some of us..." Eve looked to Ukyou. "Some of us have had to move on. And it's best to close off our pasts."

Ukyou nodded in sympathy.

Cecilia's gaze switched between the two girls. "I'm missing something."

"Warrior for the White Christ." Eve pointed to Ukyou, who twitched, then to herself. "Heir to the Guardians of the Millennial Reich."

Cecilia rubbed her forehead. "Life was simpler when I was just a whore."

"Hey! Misako was the real white-knight psycho. I was more his handler. I was in it for the revenge," Ukyou grumbled.

"We're here," Eve unlocked the door to her office. "Don't worry Cecilia, that's my point. Things are going to get more complicated, and there's nothing wrong with wanting to wall off your past."

Sniffing the air wafting out of the room, Cecilia grinned.

The blonde turned and looked down at the slender demon. "But you must be careful. Just because you've turned your back on your past doesn't mean it hasn't turned its back on you. Walk away if you must, but don't forget to learn from it before you do."

The lavender-haired woman wilted slightly.

"Lovely moral." Ranma said.

Eve shrugged. "Anyway you can write up your report here, Ukyou. Doesn't have to be long, and avoid any critical terms."

Ukyou looked around the bare office. Its only adornments were the collection of photographs that dominated one wall, and the large mattress and box spring that took up the majority of the back third of the room. "I'm guessing you don't want me to log onto your computer?"

"Nope. Write it out by hand. Individual pages, on the steel top of the desk."

"Great... proper tradecraft." Ukyou's shoulders sagged.

Eve smirked and closed the door. "Have fun"

Cecilia shook her head. "Well... good luck... with... whatever."

"Thanks. We're doing this to protect our families' too," Ranma assured giving Cecilia a long hug.

Purring lightly, Cecilia walked off.

"I like her," Eve said, making sure Ukyou had locked the door.

"It is nice having normal –well- family," Ranma agreed, as they walked down the corridor.

"Normal family," Eve laughed.

"What? Compared to us, she is. It's nice to see that we succubae can be normal."

"Oh, it's not the normal part that amuses me." Eve smiled at her sister.

Ranma put an arm around the taller woman. "You're going to keep milking the whole 'friendless Germanic depressive' thing aren't you?"

Eve nodded.

"Trying to make me forget about the whole Cecilia moving in thing?"

"That wasn't my idea."

Ranma looked into Eve's eyes and sighed. "Right." She turned and saw the door to Jacob's office. "Well... shall we see how the old men will take the news?"

Eve gave a tiny smile before her face slipped into its normal neutrality. She opened the door and let her sister enter.

Colonel Jacob Edwards looked up from his desk. "Ah, good. Didn't have much trouble with Miss Cecilia's moving arrangements?"

Ranma shook her head. "Of course, you'd know about it."

Jacob smirked as Captain Jarvis sealed the door behind her. She picked up a scanner and walked to a seat near the desk.

"Are we secure?" Ranma sat down in a couch opposite Jacob's desk, she picked up a decanter and eyed the amber liquid.

Eve got up from her seat and then methodically checked the Jammer feed, the countermeasure suite and then the locks. She then nodded to Colonel Edwards.

"Reasonably, just be careful with any Coda."

"You've seen the video," Ranma said as she poured herself a small drink. "Ukyou's report won't add much but she'll have it in a bit."

"Oh yes," Eve said as she retrieved a pair of ice cubes from Jacob's mini-fridge.

Jacob eyed the scotch and nodded.

Ranma took a sip. "How screwed are we then?"

"A connection between Meiou and any Coda-grade cultists is extremely worrying," Jacob stated while he looked over the redhead with a minute frown.

Eve coughed. "There is the possibility that he is operating undercover and has infiltrated the Numbers."

"And given that damn armor, Miss Tsukino could even be in the loop."

Ranma swirled her glass, letting the ice melt a bit faster. "I doubt it. That thing can seal up body language and keeps her from blurting anything out, but I can still read their _scent_. She didn't expect the Numbers to have anything like him."

"Neither did Meiou in my estimation." Eve conceded.

"There's a connection between them, but Meiou didn't expect to see him?" Jacob asked.

"You're certain we can't eliminate them all?" Eve's voice had some levity.

"Do we have enough reliable Pattern Silvers?" Ranma asked.

Eve sat down. "Projections of our brood's growth rates are positive but..."

"But Serenity is a whole other scale," Jacob completed.

"If you're right, we can certainly use Usagi."

"You knew her mother. Is there anything different we can do?" Jacob asked.

"The Serenity I knew... she was a demon-dealing imperialist bent on Unification. It's hard for me to comprehend what she became after I died." Ranma took a long sip and then refreshed her glass.

"It does seem she became quite the maternissima," Eve noted.

Ranma shivered at the obscenity. "I'd like to say her parenting wasn't that bad but... we're training her, and with or without the armor it's going well enough. Kasumi's wargames will show us if the physical kinks are worked out."

"And the physiological kinks and the strategic and security risks?" Jacob tapped his desk.

Ranma shrugged. "She's a young woman with god-like powers. Minako's a big risk but after what Akumi did to her..." She forced a cocksure expression. "As for those kinks. Well, they just give us more handles on her."

Eve smirked. "She's pretty mad at you."

"She's mad at herself too. She still wants my approval." Holding her scotch, Ranma lounged back on the couch. "We can use that."

"Can you?" Jacob gently asked.

"Assuming she can perform up to your standards," Eve pointed out.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the colonel but turned to her sister. "The more challenging it is to get my affection, the more she'll cherish it. It's not just approval she's starved for."

Eve gave a tight smile. "Miss Hino did say it was about time you started acting like a succubus."

Jacob leaned forward over his desk. "Are you sure about this? If you do this it may not be just her trust you violate?"

"I'm sick of the problems she's causing us. If we can use her, we'll use her. If she'll play along willingly then great, if not..." Ranma shook her head and took a sip.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Jacob repeated, his eyes catching Eve's attention.

Ranma eyed him. "Uh... yeah."

"If not we can take care of it," Eve assured, giving a confused nod to Jacob.

"We still have to deal with the Meiou issue. This Mal de Veste sets off way too many alarms and for Tsukino's main advisor to know him just raises my concerns." Jacob shook his head. "Captain I've got some files Operations Centre 01 just sent down. I want you to compare them with Mr. Murdock's testimony.

Eve nodded in understanding. "I doubt it's a coincidental."

"Great, we'll have to work out how big of a mess this all is." Ranma winced and drained her glass. She looked at the bottom and frowned.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Virgo looked through the great curved window. Thick, thick crystal, it slanted outward, forming the inner arc of the softly glowing semi-circular observation room full of softly humming and pulsing equipment. However, the purple woman's attention was on what lay on the other side of the glass, within the dome-shaped room.

The windows overlooked a great circular chamber. In the center stood a pair of giant paneled Doors; a riot of details, they were firmly shut, and smoke crept around the floor far below the observation windows.

Out of habit, she exhaled. One advantage of her upgrades was that she was at no risk of suffocation.

Back in the habitat section, Orion had mentioned that their Senshi abilities would protect them from the inert gasses that filled the rest of the facility. On the other hand, Orion had come up with a slew of excuses to stay in the shelter they had converted into a makeshift barracks.

Unlike her previous Sailor Virgo form she found herself able to stay crystalline Sailor Virgo for extended periods without ill effect. Which was a great advantage given the limitations on water and cleaning, especially during the first couple of days after they moved into the ancient facility.

Virgo put her hand on the window. Despite the thickness she could feel a slight vibration. It was as if the circular room on the other side was full of some great machine, instead of a mere set of doors.

The vibration increased, she shook her head. A moment later she pulled her hand away and the sensation lessened.

Mercury walked up behind her. Holding a small silver box, she paused to glare at the gateway. "The Space-Time Door," she said after a moment of silence.

"Dangerous?" the crystalline girl looked to her Mistress.

Mercury cocked her head, a smile crossing her lips. A finger strummed along the box, tapping the star-shaped lock. "In a way, I suppose. The Door is considered the mechanism that gives Pluto her powers over time."

Virgo frowned. "But it's Pluto's?"

"Not exactly," Mercury chuckled. "It's a prop, a mockup."

Nodding Virgo stepped back and looked around the room. "A prop for what, Mistress? This is Millennium equipment, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then who is being fooled?" After asking the question, Virgo blinked. The facets of her gem-like eyes flashed with realization.

Mercury smiled. "So, you see it then?"

"If this not real... then this was to fool the Empire, fool the court."

"Yes." Mercury looked back at the Door. "It does not inspire confidence."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Virgo asked.

Mercury cradled the silver box. "Not quite," she said extending a tiny spire of ice from her finger.

"What then?" Virgo narrowed her eyes. "Why leave me here?"

"This was a safe place to put you."

"Here?" Virgo waved a hand around the massive reinforced walls and doors.

"Yes, for this room you hold sufficient authorization."

"Here?" she repeated looking at the gate.

"The Senshi, and top mages have access to this facility." Mercury glared at the gateway again. "Ostensibly to better protect and study it."

"And where were you?"

Mercury smirked. "A more secure place."

"More than here?" Virgo blinked. "We are deep under Moon, yes?" she somewhat rhetorically asked, she and Orion had done much of the moving and knew how expansive and remote this facility was. She had also learned to loath the crates of wine that Mercury had secreted with the rest of their equipment.

"Deeper." Mercury grinned. "There are powers greater than you, greater than me," Mercury said as she worked the lock. Being one of the Guardian Senshi, the magical aspect was simple enough; it was what allowed her to get to the box in the first place. However, the physical aspects of the lock took a little bit more work.

Virgo chuckled. "Greater than the demon I suppose?"

"Oh much," Mercury chuckled and the lock popped open. The lid eased open and the blue-haired woman gasped in delight.

Virgo peered over trying to look inside.

"Well, what is it?"

Giving a slight frown, Mercury angled the box so the crystalline woman could see the silver-framed jewel nestled in a velvet bed.

A sculpted eyebrow rose. It was made out of the same semi-translucent filaments as the woman's long hair. She began to reach for the box.

Mercury snapped it shut with a neutral expression. "Not yet."

Virgo tilted her head "When then?"

"Just because something doesn't work once doesn't mean you can't try again," Giving a resigned sigh, Mercury studied the engravings on the outside of the silver box. "It just means you have to be cautious with your timing."

Virgo nodded. "Then we can go?"

Laughing, Mercury began to walk out of the observation room.

The former Amazon followed her into a bare corridor. Long rectangular rooms branched off. Most were empty save for piles of bolts, struts and the occasional stack of papers and cables. Runes had been scrawled into the floors, most of them encircling equipment that had been removed eons ago.

However in some of the rooms, the runes and cables plugged into equipment that was still there. Hulking machines that despite their age still gave slight hums. Virgo found Mercury before one of the great machines.

It looked somewhat like a medical scanner but had sleek robotic arms on either side of the work surface that gave it a distinctly industrial appearance. The blue-haired woman had placed the silver box on the machine's console and was powering the device up.

"We're not leaving?"

"Oh no," Mercury gave a satisfied nod as the device started up. "While this may be a Potemkin laboratory, it is still a laboratory."

"Potemkin?"

Annoyance crossed Mercury's face. "There's a story about Catherine the Great, a Russian Empress. She was being shown newly conquered lands, but according to the story they were actually desolate. One of her Ministers Grigory Potemkin had overseen the campaign, and he had a solution."

"Ah," Virgo nodded. "He made fakes yes? He tricked his queen?"

Mercury gave a cold smile. "I suppose the context makes it obvious. Yes, the legend has it that he built several villages, fake villages, Potemkin villages, along the banks of Catherine's journey. Though in reality he did build villages to impress her, most of them were, largely, real.

"Like this stuff?" Virgo gestured to the machinery. "This why you brought me here."

"My, my," Mercury chuckled. "It's too late for cold feet now." She glanced down at the translucent purple boots Virgo wore. "It's too late for feet period I think."

Virgo set her jaw.

"Being obstinate now?" Brushing a hand against her ice-skirt Mercury chuckled.

"Suspicious." Virgo raised an eyebrow.

Stepping forward, Mercury smiled. "Really? You don't trust me, and after all I've done for you." She reached out and traced her finger over Virgo's crystalline skirt.

"And now you do more?"

Mercury's laugh returned. "Of course, now do I need to force you or will you obey?" She grinned tight lipped. "Your choice."

Virgo squared her shoulders. "Is it?"

"In as much as you choose how long you delay the inevitable."

"Our fate is already sealed then?"

Mercury nodded at her reflection in Virgo's shiny skin. "I suppose it is, but this is nothing new. We are merely continuing the improvements I've promised you."

Sensing her mistress being slightly less than truthful, Virgo smirked. "All for me, yes?"

"Your vengeance, our queen." Mercury eyed the silver box. "They're all so interrelated."

"Useful pawn then."

"Naturally. On the table please."

Sighing, Virgo pulled herself up onto the flat metal work surface.

The ice-skirted Senshi looked at the supine woman. As the arms started up she smirked. "Don't worry. This will just... refine you."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Kasumi looked up from her coffee. "Yes, what's wrong?"

Akane pouted and took the chair across the table from Kasumi. "How'd..."

Leaning on the kitchen counter, Ukyou smirked. "I can smell it all over you."

Frowning, Akane blinked at Kasumi.

"Body language. You're on edge, but you're not being aggressive so it can't be combat." She sipped from her mug. "Problems with Nariko?" she asked, eyeing Ukyou.

"No," Akane bit her lip. "It's not about her." Flaring her nostrils Akane slowly looked around the room.

"Just spill it. Mother won't care," Ukyou got up and patted Akane's head before slipping an arm around her in a light hug. "You can do this."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

Akane leaned onto the blonde. "But she's so wound up!"

"Ranma? How serious?" Kasumi carefully lowered her mug and let go; an unsteady hand causing a spill would just make things worse.

"Akane's working up the courage to talk to you about it. So, not that bad," Ukyou flashed a weak smile. "A real threat would have her, would have us running to you, Nariko, grandma, Auntie Eve, anyone."

Kasumi nodded. "It's about Miss Tsukino, then?"

Akane looked down. "Mother's... she's getting tired, but she's also getting interested; you can feel her pulse quicken and her muscles tense."

"You know how Mom gets when faced with a stubborn challenge," Ukyou added pulling herself out of the hug and taking a seat between the two Tendo sisters.

"She's spending less and less time with us," Akane petulantly, added.

"A valid concern," Kasumi admitted. "But why tell me? Nariko or Major Saotome or Captain Jarvis are... closer." The lieutenant flexed her fingers.

"You're my sister." Akane frowned.

"You have four other sisters." Kasumi curtly said.

"We wanted to talk to someone... out of the brood." Ukyou coughed. "But someone that knows Mom," the platinum blonde hastily added.

Kasumi gave a light smirk. "The list of humans who 'know' her is rather short."

"That's a factor, you're not..." Ukyou shook her head. "Mother isn't as much of a part of your life."

"I don't have her fishhooks in my brain you mean?" Kasumi laughed slightly. "I have had sex with her, that was..." A smile formed but it was quickly crushed. "Still Akane, why me? We haven't exactly been close."

"You think we've drifted further apart?" Blinking, Akane seemed to curl inward. "Why, because I was turned into a demon?"

"Partially."

Akane stared then laughed, her clouded expression breaking apart. "Yes, your poor little sister transformed into a savage killing machine. Well Sis, you beat me on that score by several years."

Kasumi tilted her head.

"You're a Company officer, Operations Section. You are a killer." A smile formed on Akane's lips that touched her eyes. "And that's a good thing. Too many humans try to deny the reality of their species, but you... you embrace what you are, what humanity can be."

"You're saying we had already drifted apart."

"Please, I hardly saw you. You were always out... somewhere working for the Company, and when you came back you weren't Kasumi. You weren't even that shell-shocked girl that killed her classmates to keep from being raped. No, what would a real warrior have in common with some spoiled Ichinensei playing at martial arts." Akane sighed. "At least you were born in Japan, not that it matters anymore. Father's little deal with the Drake changed all that."

"But now that you're a demon?"

"We train together; we fight together; we live together. We've spent more time with each other like this than we have in years."

"And next you'll tell me that I'm closer with Nabiki too?"

Akane raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Fine, fine." Kasumi exhaled. "I see your point. It's just... weird."

"You're hardly blameless." Ukyou said.

"Yeah, you slept with your sister's mother."

Kasumi chuckled. "That did complicate things." Her face darkened. "I suppose you may have a point."

"What did you see?"

"Last night Ranma was pretty eager to help Captain Jarvis."

"She wanted to work out some stress then?"

"She seemed really put out when Murdock gave up resisting." Kasumi looked at her mug. After a few seconds she exhaled. "Okay, you've got a point."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Talk with Major Saotome."

Akane looked down. "What if she thinks we're being silly?"

Kasumi put her hand on the demon's pale arm. "Don't worry; I'll support you, and I don't think she'll brush aside our concerns."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Meiou stepped into the darkened barracks room. The light coming in through the doorway reflected off a giant golden figure that dominated a corner of the room.

The green haired woman looked over to the beds where Makoto and Rei lay. After watching them long enough to be reasonably sure of their unconsciousness, she walked up to the golden figure.

The ruby crescent moon atop the crown flashed. "Yes?" Minako's voice quietly asked.

Meiou closed her eyes. The teenage girl's form shimmered and her clothing shifted into black iridescent armored plate and skirting. A small leather pouch appeared between Pluto's gloved fingers.

Minako chuckled through the gem. "I'll wake her up."

The golden queen shifted and rose in height. After a couple seconds of motion, her silver face tilted and her blue eyes lit up. "Yes?" Serenity asked, eyeing Pluto.

Pluto opened the leather pouch revealing a purple-gemmed amulet. The star-shaped object hung from a silver chain.

"Is that...?" Serenity asked.

"It's hers." Pluto eyed the gem. "Your mother never had the chance to give it, but it was right where Mina said it would be." She eyed the ruby crescent moon.

Serenity reached out. The prongs of her wand-cannon acted like simple fingers.

Pluto pulled her arm back.

Golden lips shifted into a frown. "Problem?" Serenity asked.

"I'm not sure such a bauble is the right way to show you're sorry. DarkStar is disappointed, and while she has some fondness for her mother, she'll be apprehensive to accept anything that reinforces her role as one of us."

Serenity bowered her head. "It's just her transformation device. She doesn't even need it."

"Which is why I'm not sure it's the best idea. Not right now at least."

"It's not like she won't figure it out." Serenity laughed glancing up at one of the cameras mounted up on the ceiling

Pluto sighed. "There's a difference between them knowing we've dug up an artifact from Ranma's past life, and you gracelessly giving it to her as if it were some great magnanimous symbol of your contrition."

Serenity's eyes flashed.

Pluto held out the amulet. "Just think it over. You don't want her upset."

"Right," Serenity's claws grabbed the amulet and part of her chest armor slid open. The gem was then placed inside the gleaming cavity.

Pluto held back a sigh. "When are you planning to give it to her?"

Serenity blinked. "I... I don't know."

"Well, if you want help I'm sure we can come up with a good time."

"Oh?"

Pluto watched the armor reseal. "I'm not against the idea of a gift, not exactly. I'm just worried that if you do it wrong it'll set off Ranma. Or worse... she'll ignore it."

"Worse?"

Pluto shrugged. "DarkStar's not one to care about such trinkets. Not if they don't have any meaning behind them. You're really going to have to think about why you're giving this to her, what it all represents."

"Ah," the queen nodded.

"Sleep over it," Pluto suggested.

"Right." Serenity paused. "Thanks, for getting it." The eyes dimmed and the figure stilled.

Pluto stared at the ruby. She waited until she was sure that Usagi was asleep, or at least insensate. After she was sure she kept waiting.

Eventually, the crescent moon gem flashed. "Yes?" Minako hesitantly asked.

"You should have made the pickup," Pluto stated.

"I was unavailable."

Running a hand over the silver sword, Pluto laughed. "Yes, I see."

"You have concerns?"

"Obviously." Pluto rolled her eyes. "Are you planning to tell your little host who picked that piece of jewelry up for her?"

"Do you wish to upset her?" Minako asked, the queen's face contorting to frustration.

Pluto smiled up at the hulking figure of frigid femininity. "Perhaps, she's been coddled too much. Perhaps what the queen needs is to be upset."

The gem flashed a couple times but Minako did not speak.

"Your urge to protect her is admirable, but standing here, can you say that you haven't gone astray?"

Minako raised the queen's chin, haughtily.

"Really?" Pluto stepped back shaking her head. "You're either rising far above your station, armor. Or," the small green haired woman smiled. "Or, you've carried out your coup."

"I am loyal to the queen. I love Usagi!" Minako wailed.

"Mercury has the exact same stance." Pluto's smile sharpened. "So do I for that matter." She ran a finger down the side of the large wand cannon. "You of all people should know how... flexible loyalty is."

Minako was silent.

"Is that why you refused to go to the pickup? Yes, it was a dead-drop, but there was a chance Mercury would be there. Were you afraid of being tempted? Were you more afraid of leaving Usagi alone?"

After asking her question, Pluto waited. She sighed at the lack of response. "Pretending to be a mere robot will only increase the... concerns the others have. The queen... the Princess is not solely yours to use."

Minako watched the pensive Senshi. "Others?"

Pluto looked to the beds where Makoto and Rei slept; the last of the... normal Guardian Senshi.

"Really now?" Minako chuckled. "It would seem that I'm not the only one making a power play."

Pluto tilted her chin. Her playful smile slipped away. "No, no, I'd never be that... transparent." Shaking her head she left the room, leaving the golden queen in the darkness.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

[[

Sitting at Eve's desk, Ranma reviewed the report on Murdock's "interview". The office had gained a bit more of a "human" touch: a second chair had been added behind the desk, and sitting at the corners were several brass-framed photographs. The redhead wore her riding leathers and had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

There was a knock and Ranma looked up from the laptop. "Yes, Nabiki?" she asked. "Please come in."

Nabiki slipped through the door and looked at her mother. She wore a light pastel periwinkle cheongsam trimmed in a blue snowflake pattern. Her hair was pulled back in two little buns while the rest of it fell free.

"What's wrong?" Ranma locked the machine and stood.

"Well.." Trailing off, Nabiki's eyes darted to the door.

"Are you in any trouble? Is something wrong?"

The tiny demon shook her head.

"Your sisters? The rest of the brood?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Well, no..."

"And it's not an attack as we'd already be fighting." Ranma smiled at Nabiki. "So what is wrong?"

"Ukyou and Akane have some worries," Nabiki sighed.

"Uh oh, are they teasing you?" Ranma hugged her.

"No, it's not me. They're worried about you."

Ranma blinked. "Why?"

"Just come to the commissary. They're waiting for you."

The redhead's confusion grew. "Why didn't they come?"

"Because everyone wouldn't fit in here." Nabiki coughed.

A moment of suspicion crossed Ranma's face. "Uh, okay." She exited the office, locked the door, and followed her daughter down the hallway.

Her nose tickling, Ranma blinked at the various scents. Horns tingling too, the brood mother turned back to her daughter. The redhead gave the girl a raised eyebrow. She then looked back to the front door of the commissary.

The young succubus kept her face neutral.

Ranma turned and raised an eyebrow.

Coughing, Nabiki squared her shoulders. "You're a real pain to surprise mother. You know that?"

"What's this about?"

Nabiki simply gestured towards the doorknob. By the look on her mother's face, the girl guessed that if her mother's tail were out it would have drooped a tad.

The redhead hesitated.

"Mother please," Nabiki pleaded. After a moment she sighed and opened the door. She stepped through.

Frowning minutely, Ranma entered. In the commissary was what she expected. The eager, slightly concerned faces of her daughters. The five girls had been somewhat crammed onto one of the benches around a table. Her mother and Eve stood behind them while Cecilia sat alone a bit off to the side. Kasumi sat opposite Cecilia if a bit closer to her sisters. On the table were several glasses of water and a bowl of plums.

Nabiki closed the door behind the redhead, ran past her mother, and sat down squeezing between Ukyou and Akane.

"What's this then?" Ranma asked looking around at the group.

"What's wrong mother?" Nariko asked her voice was hurt but concerned. She tilted her head meaningfully. "Why are you upset to see us?"

"I'm not upset. I just thought you had work." Ranma frowned. "I mean someone should be watching Usagi." She looked around. "Eve, that'd be your daughters?" She looked to her sister.

Eve exhaled but nodded. "Yes."

Nodoka gave a sad nod. "You were right, Lieutenant."

Kasumi shrugged. "It was Akane and Ukyou that brought my attention to it."

"Attention to what?" Ranma crossed her arms. "What's going on?" she asked, somewhat frustrated and concerned.

Eve was about to look away but she kept her gaze steady on her sister. "Perhaps you have been overworked."

"Huh?" Ranma asked, her arms falling to her sides. "What's going on?" She looked to her daughters' concerned faces.

"I was a skeptic but... seeing you like this." Eve cleared her throat. "We're worried about you. You're getting far too wound up about this Tsukino situation . It's getting to you."

"I just... didn't expect..." Ranma sagged forward. Her horns and wings appeared as did her tail which was low and limp.

"We're worried about you, Dear," Nodoka walked up to the redhead. For once Ranma actually seemed smaller than the taller officer as she hugged her daughter .

"That's what this is about?" Ranma distantly asked leaning into the hug. Following her Mother's lead. Her feet took her forward and on automatic she ended up in the middle of her daughters. Sitting in the center of the long table's bench, she was between Nabiki and Ukyou. Misako and Nariko sat at the far ends flanking the brood.

`  
Ranma looked to her daughters. Nariko met her gaze while Misako and Nabiki looked away. Akane and Ukyou also steadily eyed their mother.

The redhead opened her mouth, then closed it. She paused. "Huh, and this is coming from Miss Workaholic."

"I'm making time for my kids," Eve said a bit primly.

Ranma clenched her jaw.

"It's not just that. You're losing your professional detachment," Eve clarified.

After staring at her sister, the redhead laughed. Shoulders slumped forward she pushed the bench back slightly. Tile flooring scratched due to the weight. Her legs spread out slightly as she leaned forward onto the table top.

"What do ya' want me to do?" Ranma squeezed the edge of the table "I'm kind of in a limited place here."

"The cyborgs will kill the stupid blonde," Misako said.

"Misako!" Ranma glared.

"Is that worth sacrificing your family?" Eve asked.

"But it's all about duty. Are you asking as Captain Jarvis or as Mommy-Eve? How do you juggle those duties?

Eve looked down. "I know you, I know which way you'd pick."

Ranma sighed. "Still... It's not that bad... not yet. In the meantime, I'm stuck babysitting her."

Nodoka shook her head. "No, you're not."

"Oh?" Ranma's voice cracked as she pulled her hands off the table. She leaned back and spread her arms over her daughters' shoulders. She looked down at the fruit bowl. "You're in the same boat as Eve as me. We have a responsibility that is greater than our families. We all fight knowing the risks, knowing what it could mean for our daughters, our sisters."

Nodoka nodded. "It is a challenge, but you're losing sight of things. You don't have to pick between your family and Usagi."

"Really?" Ranma's eyes flashed.

Nodoka kept her gaze.

Ranma pulled her head aside.

The scientist frowned; she knew her daughter's reaction, her daughter's feelings but there was still a... gap.

"Maybe your joke about just killing her is the best idea after all?" Ranma asked.

The blonde lowered her head. "Yes. It might come to that. And that's a far better option than losing you due to stress because of her. Strategic success does not require her presence, only that she does not sabotage it."

Sighing, Ranma sagged a bit more, bringing her daughters down via the group hug.

"But Mother, why don't you just kill her?" Misako asked. Curly orange hair framed an innocent-seeming face with wide bright green eyes. "Or just let that other blonde nitwit continue to control her. That armor seems to be a pretty good way to keep her under control."

"Because she's not that far gone," Ranma said.

Pulling at her own platinum blonde hair, Ukyou looked at her mate and sighed. "This is why we were worried Misa-chan."

Eve reached out to Ranma. "Yes, we are worried about you. When was the last time you spent quality time with your girls?"

"We still sleep together and train... ah... damn," Ranma slumped further down pulling her daughters closer to her.

"Mother is stressed." Nariko finally said. "She should take a vacation."

Akane smiled. "That is the idea, Nari-chan. How about it Mom?"

"I can't, Akane..." Ranma said, her voice almost a whine. For a moment she looked her age. Instead of a mature, powerful brood mother in the center of her power surrounded by her spawn, there sat a pale teenager who felt the pressures of responsibility weighting her down.

Eve and Nodoka both reached out to the girl.

Nodoka looked over and saw Eve react as if there was an... electric contact. The scientist felt a tinge of regret.

"I can't," Ranma repeated; she shook her head. "Between training and watching the Princess, there's no time." Frowning, she picked up a plum.

Sighing, Eve straightened herself up. "I'm sorry Ranma, but you don't understand."

Nodoka tapped Ranma's hand. "We are here for you."

"Thank you, Mother" Ranma nodded.

Nodoka gave a little smile. She glanced at Eve. Despite it all, despite the advantages Eve had, she, not Eve, was Ranma's mother.

Taking a bite, Ranma blinked. "What are you talking about Eve?"

"Succinctly? We're not sure if it's best for you to be around Miss Tsukino like this. With how stressed you are, you'll just antagonize her, and it will be counterproductive."

The redhead's violet eyes widened. "Oh. Really," she stated, flatly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Didn't we have a plan?" Ranma quietly asked. "We'd work Usagi over and if she started to show any improvement I'd begrudgingly give her approval and string her along that way?" She asked, her hair writhing and the shadows deepening around her form.

"Do you think you can still do that?" Eve asked. "That's a lot of acting and commitment to the part. A lot of patience and dealing with her, and not the big armored version, but the real Miss Tsukino."

Ranma broke away from Eve's gaze and her hair stilled. She morosely took a bite.

The blonde brood mother lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"But..." Ranma shook her head. "Jacob thought I could; he approved the plan. He-"

"Since when does great DarkStar seek the approval of a WIC Colonel?"

Putting the half eaten plum down, Ranma looked down at the silent broodlings clinging to her staring at her.

"Also when does Executor Edwards ask if a special contractor can handle a simple job? Repeatedly."

"You all knew." Ranma exhaled, she closed her eyes and concentrated on sensing her daughter's heartbeats, anything to keep her from curling up.

Kasumi nodded. "And it's not just overwork, it's the kind of work you're doing, or not doing. This Tsukino stuff has kept you from training that JTF2 platoon, and they really should see what a powerful Pattern D is capable of."

Nodoka shook her head. "No Dear, we were all worried but then your daughters started talking with Lieutenant Tendo and myself."

"While the senior staff started talking to me," Eve explained. "It was when I went to Major Saotome that we pieced it all together and realized that we were all worried about you."

Ranma laughed. "Great, secret meetings behind my back."

Eve tiled her head and gave a big smile. "Why hello!" she said in a cheery bombastic voice. "Welcome to Willard International Consulting. You must be new here!"

"Yeah Mom. 'We spy on you because we care' is practically the Company motto," Ukyou said.

Ranma gave a weak chuckle. "I suppose that much is true. Underhanded spying is what we do."

Eve allowed herself an inner smile at the use of "we" and a large outer one at her sister's slight improvement in mood. "Oh yes." She tapped her chin. "Now are you sure there's no one you want us to assassinate? How about abducted and presented to you bound and blindfolded?"

The redhead pulled herself up, bringing her daughters with her. "Well... we already got Murdock."

"It's good to see you getting your claws into the artistic side mother," Misako smiled. "Maybe you can do that to relax."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"What? It was one of Mother-Alexia's favorite ways to unwind."

Cecilia shivered. "Misa is correct." She shook her head at the memories.

"Huh," Ranma frowned. "I'm not sure I should take... pleasure in that kind of stuff."

"While I have a professional detachment with the whole process, I should remind you that you take pleasure from far more pain inducing and lethal pursuits than mere torture," Eve stated. "However, if killing some people is what you want to do for a vacation, I'm sure the Company can find some targets."

Ranma looked up in thought. "True, that could be fun, but combat is pretty stressful too. What's a more relaxing... well... way to relax?"

Smiling, Cecilia gave a light giggle. "That's a very loaded question."

"Relaxation then? Suggestions?" Eve took out a slim notepad.

The lavender-haired woman blinked. "Really?" She looked around the table at the demons and agents. "Huh."

"I have some ideas," Misako offered.

"Other than killing," Ukyou sighed.

"A salon treatment could do wonders."

"I don't want to look like a carrot," Ranma grumbled.

Misako harrumphed. "Well there's other things. Looking pretty does help unwind, as does being treated by servants."

"She has a point," Cecilia coughed. "That's what the whole spa treatment is about."

"Yes, I can see that," Eve marked some notes.

"If you want mother to relax, take away the things that trouble her and satisfy her urges, the things she wants to do, like sex."

"Again, this is stuff you want," Ukyou stated before sighing again.

Ranma blushed a bit while Kasumi looked away and put a hand over her mouth.

Cecilia grinned.

Nabiki eyed the former call-girl. "I suppose this is right up your alley."

"Well, yes. I have extensive experience in... relaxation and actual non-carnal relaxation."

Nabiki and some of the other broodlings blinked.

"What? When you get into my price range the customer rarely asks for just sex."

"Ah," Nodoka looked over to the notes Eve was writing. "Hence your expertise in this field."

"I was paid good money to ensure the enjoyment and relaxation of some very stressed people," Cecilia shrugged. "Granted they didn't deal with quite this level of pressure, but they weren't this nice."

"Interesting suggestion. We do have a full day to fill, and a full night." Eve looked down at the timeline she had begun to fill out.

"Wait, what?" Ranma blinked. "You're planning to just hook me up with someone?"

"Well, there's security and scheduling issues to work out."

"I have my not-so-little black book," Cecilia offered.

"That could be a good starting point," Eve nodded. "Though we could simply go to an appropriate bar."

Ranma leaned back. "Really?"

"Of course, you're more than attractive and attracting enough to snag anyone with even a mild interest," Eve assured with a little smile.

A slight blush crept up the redhead's neck. "Well, I'm not so sure... well." She looked up around her family. "Okay, fine. I would like sex, but I'm not sure on the idea of just anyone." She shook her head and looked up with a little smile. "The rest sounds nice though. Anything to just stop."

"Some good food too then." Eve then glanced to Cecilia. The lavender haired woman pulled a thick black leather address book out of her purse. The blonde gave a little nod and turned back to her other sister. "Don't worry Ranma, we'll make sure you have a lovely day off."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Kiri looked up from the dossier. Mars and Jupiter had returned. Both were wearing their metallic uniforms and looked beat, worn.

Holding a canteen, Jupiter slumped onto her bunk. She gave Mars a tired glance but leaned back onto the wall. She then crossed her legs with a pained wince.

Mars stepped over to the younger Senshi and pointedly looked over Kiri's shoulder.

Without turning, the Senshi of Pluto raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Rei?"

"That's Murdock's... confession?" Mars asked before turning to Jupiter. "You sure you're okay Mako-chan?"

"Peachy, the skirting armor took most of the blow," Jupiter nodded.

"With the expected omissions of course." Meiou Kiri nodded. "Where is the queen?"

"Doing another test with Dr. Saotome," Jupiter said as she worked a kink out of her knee. "Not like she got worn down by that Tendo girl's insane training."

Kiri raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor?" Mars laughed. "She's a mad scientist, who's also the Demon's mother." She narrowed her eyes at the diminutive green-haired woman. "And here you are staying in to read up on the Mage responsible for all this, the same man that the Demon let go."

Kiri held a finger to her chin. "The takeaway, I'm left with is that you left the Queen alone with, as you describe her, a mad scientist. Why? So, you could yell at me?"

Eyes narrowing, Mars laughed again. "Right, she can't be alone. And that's the problem."

Kiri turned to face Mars. "The status quo is unacceptable then?"

"Damn right! This is all your fault."

"My, now you're exaggerating my abilities?" Grinning, Kiri pushed a strand of hair off her forehead. She then glanced down to the report where a large portion of Murdock's testimony had been redacted. "Someone else did much the same."

Mars snorted. "Please, if you didn't want Minako to merge with Usagi and become her armor you'd never let it happen."

"Or at least you'd reverse it. This only happening because you're letting it," Jupiter added.

"You too, then?" Disappointment edged Kiri's voice.

"Oh, come off it. We're all that's left!" Flames sprung into existence around Mars' fists. "You've quarantined the outers and spore. Ami's gone insane. Minako's not much better, and now Usagi's getting all strange."

"Hardly a recent event, you recall the toy store, what she did to the Kronecker and his cult, the Path of the Will?"

Mars stilled. "I was there." Flames crept up her arms forming a second set of gloves.

"She crushed his skull, bare handed." Kiri warmly smiled. "Perhaps you should be more worried about the internal changes instead of the external ones."

"Thanks to you and Venus she is an internal change," Mars spat. Fire began to flicker through her hair like sparking red and yellow ribbons.

Kiri's smile died and she folded the dossier closed. "I think you need to calm down Rei," she steadily, calmly said.

"Oh, you'll put me down if I get out of line?" Mars' teeth flashed. "I guess having me out of control isn't..."

"Quite the opposite, your... passion for the Queen is admirable, and exceptionally useful. However, if you get too excitable..." Kiri tilted her head. "Yes, there they are."

The door to the bunk room opened and Sophie stood just beyond the threshold off to one side. Her expression was neutral, and she kept her Pug low but the intention was clear.

Morgan stood next to her, easily shouldering her rifle. Unlike her sister, Morgan had the long 25mm rifle held straight over Mars' smoldering form. Though her finger was held outside of the trigger guard. She used the iron sights below the scope, at this range a scope would useless and a hindrance to peripheral vision.

"Ladies, is there a problem?" Sophie asked, flashing a thin smile.

Slowly Mars turned to face Morgan who easily stood and held the rifle offhand without wobbling. She gave a light chuckle.

"Normally, you guys aren't this... aggressive," Jupiter frowned.

Sophie scoffed. "Our cousins are a bit... soft. They're far more patient."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. For a split second she caught Sophie's eye then allowed the corners of her lips to form a smug, knowing smile.

"Yes, I smell it too," Sophie agreed. Her attention went back to the Senshi. "You are here as guests; the Company would appreciate it if you did not try to burn the facility down." The black-haired demon flashed a toothy smile. "And if you have this much... nervous energy after training, well, we'll just have to inform Lieutenant Tendo that she's not working you girls hard enough."

Mars set her jaw.

"A conflict here does not benefit us. Even if you could beat them," Kiri said.

"That red-haired lunatic is pointing a gun at me," Mars growled, flames running down her obsidian tresses in streaks and tracers.

"Hence my qualifier." Kiri laughed. "Making enemies of the Company is a Rubicon you do not want to cross."

"They can come in here armed and point weapons at us?"

"Not at you, their weapons are still at the ground." Kiri gave a pitying look. "They're Company agents and succubae. They're never unarmed. As for aggressive gestures, you're a very powerful Pattern Silver, and that you are on fire."

Mars whipped her head back around. Her hair flailed around catching the bunk bed. Scorching cuts dug into the metal frame and mattress. Some strands actually brushed against Kiri's skin and clothes. They were put out by tiny iridescent sparks that bubbled up and popped taking the flames with them.

Catching her breath, Mars flexed her fingers, which were now wholly encased in twisting deep red flames that flickered with white flare-ups. "I note you're not worried about them."

"I'm not the one being visibly aggressive." Kiri leaned back. "Besides, they're simply doing what the Canadian government is paying them to do. Deal with aggressive Patterns."

The flames along Mars' arms snuffed out. She exhaled. "Puu... we can't do this. Look at me." She gestured to her bronze-red armored seifuku and the sparking flames that were still weaving through her hair. "If I'm getting this... well just this, how well do you think Usagi is handling it?"

"Just because we can't see her freaking out doesn't mean she's okay," Jupiter added, giving Mars a wary glance.

"Minako is making sure she's okay," Kiri stated. She was watching the two agents. Their stance seemed to get a bit less tense, and their tails went from straight and angled low to a more fluid swishing.

"Making sure." Mars laughed. "Great, we've got one blonde pumping another blonde full of happy juice. And this is a combat form. You want her to be blissed out of her mind in a fight?"

"She won't be out of control," Kiri stated.

"No, she'll be controlled."

Jupiter looked down. "This isn't encasing Usagi in armor. This is inserting a giant battery into Minako."

Mars nodded. "Yeah, who do we knows really in control?"

"Does it make a difference?" Kiri smiled. Red eyes went to the two succubae and her grin grew. "Either Mina is controlling Usagi, or Usagi is letting herself fall into this state and is willingly hiding."

Mars glared.

"Which do you prefer? Personally, I'm leaning towards the self delusion and hiding from reality angle."

"I'd prefer you help us with Usagi," Jupiter stated.

Kiri raised an eyebrow; she recalled her nighttime delivery and she had made up her mind but she had to know what the others thought. "And if I don't? What if I take Mina's side? Will you two form your own little splinter group? Will you join Ami and Naru perhaps?"

"I'd try to get the Outers," Mars said.

"And if you can't get them? Or if they're... on my side."

Mars' eyes smoldered. Again her gaze went back to the two demons at the door. "At that point I'd rather go to the brood for help. At least I know what they want, and right now DarkStar's plans for the Princess are still better than Mina's or Ami's."

Staring at the woman with flickering, sparking hair, Kiri allowed a small smile to form. "Good."

"Great, a test." Jupiter sighed. "Really how much commitment do we have to prove?"

"It's not your commitment I question." Meiou looked at the dossier. "After all, Ami is very committed to the princess, and Minako's commitment borders on the disturbing."

Jupiter rubbed her forehead. "So, will you help?"

"Is it really down to me or a Faustian bargain?" Kiri turned to smile at the demons.

"If you're serious our mother can make quite the offer," Sophie said as she motioned for Morgan to lower her anti-material rifle.

The dark auburn haired succubus gave a disappointed murmur as she straightened herself back to a more at ease stance.

Kiri chuckled. "Well Rei? I'm willing to help with your Mina problem, or would you rather work with the demons?"

The flames in her hair extinguishing, Mars' shoulders slumped. "Well... that depends on what your plan is."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

After taking a seat, Cecilia tapped a worn hairbrush against the couch's armrest.

Eve put her pencil on her notebook and studied the young woman. Under her notebook was a large ledger style address book: Cecilia's client list.

She wore a crisp white blouse over an airy periwinkle skirt that concealed little of her legs. Her curly lavender locks were loosely held back with a long white ribbon.

Under the blonde's steady gaze, Cecilia inhaled. Meeting Eve's eyes, the brood mother crossed her arms. "Yes?" she asked, frowning at Eve's sharp, stare. High necked, long-skirted, and trimmed in black lines, the tight blue dress was an illustration of gross sensual power.

"Ah." Eve cracked a smile. "So?"

"She complained at first, but we got over that little problem." The lavender-haired woman frowned at her brush. "Though I'm glad I bought a spare."

Eve chuckled. "Next time don't do her hair until after she's calmed down."

"I'm amazed I got anything out of her, and I guess what I did get was a miracle." Cecilia said. She eyed the notebook. "What do you think?"

"You've made some interesting connections."

"Connections were everything in my business." Cecilia smirked. "You know how the law is in this country."

"I looked it up. It's rather fascinating, the act of prostitution is legal here, but none of the associated advertising, networking, or soliciting is. Must be challenging."

"Not really," Cecilia shrugged. "Once I got my first good clients the rest fell into place. People with money form their own networks."

"And with your skills you could name your own prices."

Cecilia nodded. "I know most of my clients would be ill-suited, but someone could work."

"Well, you do get around... some of them are on the Company's associate list."

Cecilia chuckled. "Well yes, I did run in nearly the same circle as The Drake."

Eve raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't his type," the lavender haired succubus explained. "Mr. Kuno has particular tastes when it comes to women."

"Yes, he is a man that did not take the death of his wife well," Eve said.

Cecilia giggled.

"It is a handy list."

"I suppose we could get someone on the city council."

"I doubt that's her type." Eve chuckled. "As if she'd agree with this."

"Depends on who you pick," Cecilia looked over Eve's shoulder. "Ranma did grumble about wanting some carnal fun without any strings attached."

"She said she wanted a one night stand, not being setup with one of your clients, and we don't really have time."

Cecilia shrugged. "So, we don't have time. It can always be done later."

"That only postpones the problem."

"What problem?"

"Can Ranma handle this?"

"Why not?"

Eve raised an eyebrow.

"And if anyone knows how to separate romantic bonds from sex it's me. This was my job." Cecilia raised an eyebrow. "I know who'd be more than happy to try a blind date."

"My how... honest." Eve gave a toothy grin. "No guarantee of sex, but no charge."

"Other than the meal." Shrugging Cecilia looked over the list. "Not bad... I suppose you'll need to check backgrounds. We're on short time."

"I suppose it's fortunate that you just happen to have a list of... compatible and willing locals." Eve chuckled.

"Didn't expect you'd have to be doing this kind of work?"

"Oh no, I've had to play matchmaker before. Never for family, but the Company's had me do stranger work." Eve frowned at the list. "I'm just not sure who'd be Ranma's type."

"In my experience succubae aren't too picky. Satisfy the security and background means, and as long as you pick a person that Ranma won't be repulsed by they'll be just fine."

"Someone's cynical about love."

Cecilia snorted. "You sound like Meredith. It's not the same with humans. We just can't connect with them, not at the same level with each other."

Thinking about Ranma's failed relationship with Kasumi, Eve made a mark on her notes. "Maybe."

"She needs this. Too tense, far too tense." Feeling the familiar scent, Cecilia turned her head towards the entranceway.

"I could say much the same about you." Ranma stepped in from the hallway into the living room. Her motions had the same languid confidence, but there was a bit more smoothness and precision to her form. She held her hands clasped before her. She tapped the pearlescent purple lacquered tips of her left hand's nails into those on her right. Her steps were measured and light, though her footwear contributed.

Thin heeled purple pumps pushed her feet to a pointed pinnacle and helped shape and accent legs skinned in pale hosiery that bore the barest hint of rouge. Just below the knees her shapely legs vanished into the scalloped hem of a fluted and flounced silk dress.

Backless, the dress was made of a nearly shimmering deep purple. Matching the edging around her skirting, the hem around her bosom was done in white embroidery that transitioned seamlessly to décolletage. Thrust up and edged in lace, the presentation was flattering, ostentatious.

Shining against her alabaster skin, a gold chain necklace held a small obsidian sphere that was set just above the cleft in the white lace edging. Framing this, a delicate stole draped over her shoulders. Pure white silk, it reflected light with a noticeable shine.

Warm pastel makeup adorned her face, accenting the redhead's beauty and highlighting her near luminous eyes. Her lips were done in a rich glossy lavender that brought out her eyes and was the same shade as her stockings. The makeup was in a more mature and subdued style that complemented her beauty. Obsidian studs adorned her ears.

However, Eve's attention was on her sister's neck. Save for the chain to her necklace, it was bare and gave a striking contrast from the normally concealing mass of hair.

Ranma's hair, all of the flowing curled mass, had been pulled up and sculpted. Waist-length tresses had been folded, twisted and folded again. As thick as her head at the base, the crafted bun appeared to be a natural extension and added to an unearthly grace about her.

Gently curving, the bun was topped, five inches above her head, by a purple ribbon that tied off the hairdo. The ribbon then tumbled down in two spiraled tails. Further support was provided by a series of long obsidian-headed plain hairpins that encircled her bun halfway towards the summit.

Nose flaring, Eve stood and strode to her sister, her long stride eating up the distance. As Eve circled her, Ranma smirked. She then embraced the taller demon when the blonde paused in her circuit. Feeling Eve's hands go to her hair, the redhead giggled.

"Soft," Eve said, allowing one arm to explore the pert upper thighs and buttocks the skirting hinted at. With her new hair and her delicately high heels, Ranma was only a few inches shorter than Eve, which gave the blonde a level view of the bun's beribboned summit.

"Of course, no nasty hairspray or product for my girls," Cecilia smirked. "Succubae are a wonder to style once they calm down."

Enjoying Eve's ministrations, Ranma blushed, keeping her hands folded before her..

Feeling something, Eve blinked. "Your horns are out."

"Oh yes," Ranma purred. "Having them buried like this is wonderful. No one can see them."

"So you won't feel like you're feeling through gauze when out in public?"

"That's a reason." Ranma stretched up and kissed Eve, on the cheek.

"Well, your girls will be ecstatic to see you dressed up like this," Eve smiled enjoying the sensation.

Ranma blushed. "Shame they can't come."

"Not for the whole day, someone does have to stay on watch for the day," Eve said, watching Ranma stride over to Cecilia.

"Sissy, this is lovely. I'd never be this relaxed on my own." Ranma leaned down and kissed the sitting succubus' forehead. "All that brushing..."

"Oh the day's just starting," Cecilia beckoned Ranma and planted a kiss of her own. Lavender glossy lipstick mixed with matte lavender lipgloss. Cecilia felt the redhead's deeper power, as their energies gently blended at the contact. However while Ranma was the stronger, Cecilia was more experienced.

She adjusted her lips and hugged the brood mother, using a technique that brought the diminutive demon to her knees and onto Cecilia. Cradling the pliant, pleased redhead, Cecilia summoned her wings and used them as an impromptu blanket, and began a light massage.

With a shimmer, the wings withdrew and a contented redhead primly sat in Cecilia's lap. Her dress was immaculate, her makeup, even her lipstick, was perfect, and most importantly not a hair was out of place. Cecilia was similarly spotless, save for a purple four pointed star that flared on her forehead.

Mindful of her bun, Ranma leaned her head on Cecilia, and purred. "Yes, you'll make a wonderful sister."

Red tinged Cecilia's cheeks as a flush bloomed. She looked down at the serene and polished demon leaning on her. Despite her power, despite her grace, there was still an air of inexperience about her. Ranma was still a young woman barely into adulthood.

Cecilia ran an arm over Ranma's décolletage.

The redhead cooed.

"So, Ranma I heard you wanted to unwind," the lavender-haired girl asked with a little smirk.

"Well, isn't that what today is about?" Ranma asked.

"Oh very much," Eve said folding her notebook and handing it over to Cecilia.

Holding it out of Ranma's sight, Cecilia looked at the circled names. "Oh? It's short notice."

"Well, we have a full day otherwise and there's always finding someone at a bar."

Ranma crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm right here," she pouted.

Eve wrapped an arm around the coiffed redhead. "Yes, you are, but the point of today is to let us take care of things for you."

"And don't worry, I'm an expert in that," Cecilia assured, shifting some of Ranma's curled hair ribbons.

End Chapter

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. J St C Patrick, Pale Wolf, DGC, Wray, Kevin Hammel, and Ikarus.

I'd also like to apologize for the delay in posting this (and let's just bypass the delays in my other works). I had planned to get this finished earlier but had a couple other projects that took precedence. Also despite my efforts this chapter got larger than I expected. However, I am working on the next chapter and on AiTDW and some other projects.

Terms: Boffin; British slang for scientist, engineer, or other technical person has connotations of egghead and absent-minded-professor. Nome de guerre; French, an alias used in war.

Revision Notes: A few more adjustments here. And we see Cecilia starting to become one of the family as it were.


	10. Interlude: Down Time

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Interlude: Down Time.

The booth was in a quiet corner of the Greek restaurant. It was made more-so by having the neighboring booths emptied. The coifed redhead leaned back, careful to avoid hitting the wall with her updo. Curving upward and held with purple pins, the hair bun added nearly half a foot to her height and was crowned by a pair of purple ribbons that spiraled down from the summit. She wore a backless purple dress that was edged in lace and embroidery that bordered on ostentatious.

"This is relaxing," Ranma smiled as she looked at her sisters flanking her and Nariko and Akane who sat across from her. Nariko was wrapped in a dark blue kimono with a white sash and little cloud and lightning accents while her mate wore a matching short cheongsam in a brighter blue.

Pulling the corners of her lips, Eve gave a little nod. "Just so you have a good time. This is supposed to be your day," she said, returning to her lunch.

Ranma sipped her juice and eyed a small plum that sat alone on a yellow plate with green leaf-partnered edging. "A day off? How luxurious."

Cecilia gave a tiny smile. "Isn't that the idea?"

"It's starting," Ranma admitted as she picked up the plum and nibbled onto it.

"So, you're getting down to Condition Yellow?" Cecilia picked at her bougatsa. She had requested minced meat added to the custard and cheese filling but was reconsidering her order.

The other succubae swiveled to the lavender-haired woman.

"What?" the former call-girl asked. "Isn't that the right term?"

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes. It's just odd to hear it stated that way, from –well- you."

Nariko wiped her mouth. "Auntie Cecilia has a point. You're pushing yourself into Condition Red when dealing with Miss Tsukino."

Eve gave a little smile. "Conditional threat. If X then Y, 'I may have to shoot that person.' " She frowned into her coffee and looked up at Ranma. "My, is that how you've been feeling? Constantly on? Continuously waiting and readying yourself?"

Holding her knees together, Ranma coughed. This was part of why she found the long hem of her dress troublesome. Sure she could simply morph out of the dress, but in a fight that would be a split second delay. "Well, it's not like I was alone. We all feel that way."

Akane leaned onto her mother and let a burst of love pour over the redhead.

Smiling, Ranma purred slightly and returned the gesture.

"I suppose Yellow is as relaxed as you can get," Cecilia put her fork down. "Condition White isn't an option for you anymore?"

"Speaking for yourself?" Nariko asked with a bright smile. "Would you like to live in that world? Unaware? Unprepared?"

"There's nothing wrong with living at Condition Yellow." Cecilia exhaled and picked up her fork.

"One hopes. That's the reality of the universe. Condition White is an illusion, those that live in such a state are –well- deluded." After glancing behind herself, Eve took a sip from her cup. "A relaxed alert is the best we can hope for. After all you may have to kill someone today."

Cecilia nodded. "It just seems so hard."

Ranma put an arm around the slightly taller woman and pulled her into a group hug with Akane and Nariko. "You're doing great! You're the most devoted brood mother I've seen. There's nothing you won't do for your girls."

Blushing slightly, Cecilia coughed. "I'm supposed to be helping you."

"You are." Her smile growing, Ranma gave the woman's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's good to know why I'm putting myself though all this pressure, and it's good to know I'm not alone."

"So you won't try to suffer in secret or take on a greater burden all to try to protect us?" Akane asked.

"Oh, Akane honey," Ranma laughed before turning somewhat pensive. "But you're not worried about me getting hurt, not physically at least. It's something else?"

Akane glanced to Nariko.

"Perhaps solving the Tsukino situation sooner rather than later would be for the best," Nariko gave a little sigh. "It would seem that Misa-chan has managed to be right again."

"Don't confuse directness with wisdom," Eve stated. "Often the quick solution isn't the best."

"But it's often the most satisfying," Ranma smiled as she bit the sausage she had sliced.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Stepping out of the dojo, Ranma surveyed the backyard. She then looked down and wriggled her bare feet. High heels would not do inside; not on the mats.

"Well, aren't you pretty," Kasumi drawled walking up to the brood mother. The officer was wearing a grey coat and pants cut in a severe business style. A bit of fringe on her blouse was the only feminine accenting.

Ranma blushed slightly. While she had removed her heels she had stuck with her dress. The ankle-length shimmering purple silk gown stuck out, especially when compared to the Lycra exercise suits the other succubae wore. "Well, it was Cecilia's idea..." Her cheeks pinked slightly, the extra, the special, attention her brood gave her was... nice.

Glancing into the dojo, Kasumi smirked. "Yes, and how is she?" The older woman's question coincided with the sound of rushed feet, impacting bodies, and gasps. "Having fun?"

"Training's good for her." The redhead's eyes brightened. "Fun? Why? You making an offer?"

Kasumi inclined her head. "We... we have been down that road."

Ranma turned away. "Yeah, not much new to see."

"I wouldn't say that, you do look good with your hair up." Kasumi stepped towards the demoness but hesitated. "Think it'll impress your date?" she asked, crossing her arms behind her back.

"Maybe. I mean, it should be easy; I am a succubus." Ranma sniffed the air and frowned at Kasumi's emotional state. "Least it'll be fun for you guys to watch."

Kasumi snorted. "Please, you've been on surveillance duty. You know what it's like in the barrel. Besides, isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Oh?"

"You're not actually sparring dressed like that," Kasumi waved at the long and ruffled dress Ranma wore.

"No... Nariko's doing most of the teaching. What's your point?"

Kasumi let go of her arms and had them go to her sides. "Not sure."

Ranma whistled. "Uncertainty. Doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, it's just been strange. Good to see you realizing." Lieutenant Tendo frowned.

"Oh!" Ranma's eyes flashed slightly. "Jealousy." She tilted her head and gave the officer a mock inspection. "Yes... that seems to fit you. Worried about tonight?"

"On sexuality? I hardly have a leg to stand on with that issue." Kasumi coughed. "What about you? You've been... limited on this aspect of your powers."

Ranma put a finger to the dangling gold necklace she wore. " I am curious," she admitted. "I'm not even sure what I'll do. But... I want to at least try it."

"All you've done and this is what you hesitate on?"

The demoness looked down. "Fighting is easy... it got easy. Even all the spook games and surveillance are straightforward, when you get to the core of it.

"Things go bad and I'm right at the front, regardless of what I was doing. This time-" Ranma turned back to Kasumi. She pushed aside one of the ribbons that spilled from her updo. "I feel like you guys are actually guarding me. That I'm some silly princess."

"You're not talking about today," Kasumi stated.

"Hah, no... today's a break from dealing with something I can't... simply napalm and gut."

"And yet a blind date is what makes you scared." Kasumi shook her head. "Well, in a way... you are a princess. Technically."

Ranma rolled her eyes.

"Ignore that. The whole idea for today is to give you a break from Miss Tsukino. Anything else on your mind? Other than Tsukino and your date?"

"I did see Cecilia change into her little lavender Lycra leotard and-"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that. I've already seen her naked. No, but she got to train, she got to go down and grapple, get all sweaty and tired."

"Oh my, too easy." The Company agent laughed. "I think Cecilia's right. You do need to get out."

Ranma sighed. "Yes, very funny, I'll have my chance tonight."

"I was more thinking Cecilia's more than experienced in sweaty grappling."

The brood mother shook her head.

"If you want to train, go train. Hell, you could change into your leathers and go for a nice ride."

"Yes, I could, but Sissy and Eve already got me the dress." Ranma idly smoothed a bit of purple skirting.

Kasumi stepped closer and looked down at the demoness meeting her gaze. "You know how easy it is for you to change clothes and back. That's just an excuse. This is supposed to be your day, and a lot of people went through a lot of trouble to make sure of it."

"And I am having a good time." Ranma shook her head. "Can't I just watch? I'm going to use this day to not do stuff, and if that requires me to wear a fancy dress then okay. Besides, Nariko's more than capable at teaching and she wanted to lead a class today."

"Ah, you are having fun?"

"Watching my girls is very nice, relaxing."

"Really? Even with what Nabiki and Misako have planned?" Kasumi asked.

"Misako?"

Tilting her head, Kasumi smirked. The sounds from inside had stopped.

"Cute," Ranma's voice was flat.

"It's okay." Kasumi closed to Ranma and put a hand on her shoulder while the other went to her head and pushed aside a couple lavender ribbons.

Ranma leaned into the hug. "Really? You've read the reports. You know the Love Coda and the approaching Cycle."

Kasumi sighed. "Yes, yes. Apocalyptic collapse and madness; all the more reason for us to keep you sharp."

"Right; a dull tool isn't very useful."

"Company compassion at work," Kasumi said as her hand ran through Ranma's bun. She stopped when she found one of the horns. "Huh."

Ranma happily murmured.

"Interesting," Feeling the succubus start to go limp, Kasumi pulled the hug tighter

The door slid open and Cecilia stepped through. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail and sweat gleamed on her brow. "Huh... looks like Akane won the pool, Nabiki won't be happy."

"Wha?" Ranma dreamily asked.

"No kissing though," Cecilia held a finger to her chin. "Challenging."

"Of course." Kasumi nodded, but did not release the redhead.

"Yes of course, this is Mother's day," Nariko walked up behind Cecilia. She could read a calendar as well as the others and knew the importance of this day. Ranma's eldest daughter wore a black leotard with dark red trim and her sword and scabbard was slid though a sash around her waist.

Shifting in the embrace, Ranma smirked. "Yes, so keep it up."

"What about the sparring?" Cecilia tapped her foot.

Ranma looked to the doorway where both her and Cecilia's daughters were watching. "I'm taking a break, the rest of you can get back to work."

Nariko bowed her head and gently touched Cecilia's elbow.

Ranma smiled toothily and turned to her brood. "Girls, get your sparring partners back inside. We won't be long out here." She turned back and looked up at Kasumi. "Right Lieutenant?"

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"Red!" Sam said as she and Naoko ran up to the coifed redhead. Both teenage girls were wearing matching sleek black dresses with blue trim.

"Hi!" Ranma hugged them both. "Oh, it's great to see you too." She looked down. "Been a while."

Naoko looked around the Cajun Thai fusion restaurant. She caught Eve's eye. The tall blonde gave a little nod. "Guess you've been busy."

"You've got no idea." Ranma sighed. "But it's great to see you guys! A wonderful surprise." She turned to look back at Eve who was talking with the hostess. "I'm guessing she called you two."

"Yeah, said something about a surprise vacation for you, but she didn't mention it was fancy dress," Sam said, eyeing Ranma's clothes.

"She did pick up these for us," Naoko admitted, pulling at the sleeve to her dress.

Ranma laughed. "Eve is full of surprises today. Though Cecilia may have been behind that one."

"Cecilia, the brood mother you just met?" Naoko asked.

"That's her, very sweet woman," Ranma nodded. "Has a good leg sweep too."

"She's very nice, real sweet," Naoko said.

"Yes, a lot like you," Sam added as they went to their table. She sat down in the booth next to Ranma, while Naoko sat next to Eve.

"Oh? The mother thing." Ranma blushed a bit.

"I believe the phrase is 'sappy demon mommy'," Naoko grinned. Her expression was cut short by the quizzical look of the waitress.

"Ah, civilians," Eve said with a tight lipped smile as the server left with their drink orders.

"Other than work, how have things been?" Sam asked.

Ranma blinked. "Huh." Sighing softly, she looked down.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Naoko put an arm around the redhead. "How's things been with your family's school?"

Ranma relaxed further into the soft red booth's cushion. "Good, I mean I've been busy, but I've been working on some new stuff. Trying some things to speed up reaction time, also trying to figure which hits you can take with the least combat loss."

Naoko blinked. "Huh... what, letting yourself get stabbed so you can win?"

The redhead smiled.

"That's crazy," Sam said, sharing Naoko's admittedly mild shock.

"Cecilia said the same thing today." Ranma's grin sharpened.

"Her girls do need more training," Eve allowed.

"Oh dear... training fun?" Naoko asked.

Ranma smirked.

"I've warned her," Eve shook her head. "But we do heal well and in some fights..."

"And sometimes you don't get to pick where you're hurt. Galina's got a real edge in speed, and you're the one that's real big on shooting with only your off hand," Ranma crossed her arms over her chest.

"And dragging yourself if you've got a bum leg," Eve added.

"And I'm the one that needs a warning," Ranma sniffed. "Anything can be a weapon."

"Of course, I agree with that."

"My how manly," Naoko joked, playfully leaning on Ranma's side.

"It's sensible tactics," Ranma pouted.

"Awww, don't get too sad," Sam teased.

"I do put a lot of work into it," Ranma frowned as the waitress came up to the group; she eyed the coiffed well-dressed women and gave a big smile.

Eve intervened ordering their appetizer soups, twin orders of tom-yum and gumbo that the four could share for their late lunch. "Sometimes too much," Eve noted once the waitress left.

"Hey, if it wasn't for training I'd hardly have any down time."

"Yes, that is my point."

Sam looked down. "Oh. Um... Sunny, you know that's really pretty bad."

"Yeah, we thought you guys pulled out of high school to get some time off. Did it all get eaten up?"

Ranma sighed. "Yeah."

"Work's been busy?" Sam frowned. "There haven't been that many explosions."

"At least after the big fire on the East side," Naoko added.

"I kinda prefer if there'd be a fight. That way maybe this mess'll get sorted out."

Eve narrowed her eyes. "Careful now."

"What? I can't say bad things about the Princess?" Ranma grumbled as the waitress returned and presented their water and their tea.

Eve waited for the waitress to leave. "I was more concerned about you tempting fate."

Ranma winced. "You think?"

"This is your first real day off since this combat cyborg thing heated up. What do you think?"

The redhead nodded. "My, my." She sunk deeper into the booth. "That'd make a mess of things."

"Combat cyborgs?" Sam asked.

A bit of apprehension flickered across Ranma's face. "Enemy group, they're causing trouble."

Nodding, Eve looked between Ranma and the human girls. She leaned back slightly. "It's a group of Russian cyborg mercenaries. They're targeting someone under contract. You should not be a target, but your observation teams know what's going on."

Sam looked up at the redhead. "When were you going to tell us?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked.

"To be fair, we don't tell you about every threat. That would take too long." Eve kept her face neutral.

"We're your friends, Red," Naoko said.

"Which means this is normal, isn't it?" Sam asked.

Ranma sighed. "Yes, yay for normality."

"Not that there's anything wrong with being strange."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Smoothing his tie, Murdock descended the steps into the dive. The bright light at his back was rapidly replaced by scant fluorescent lighting that buzzed behind cheap red-tinted plastic filters. Built into a basement, the establishment had a low ceiling and walls done in gaudy faux wood paneling that was starting to pop out of place. Walking up to the bar, the mage noted that it was really a series of mismatched kitchen countertops strung together and held up by cheap cabinetry.

He gave a smile at the dregs of humanity that surrounded seedy, warped bar and the wobbly, darkened tables. After all, he was not so different. He had been in worse bars. On the other hand, he was still better dressed, rumpled suit notwithstanding.

The runic mage nodded to bartender, who gave a blink of vague recognition. "So, ya gunna order somethin', or not?" the balding, unpleasantly-greasy gourd of a man asked.

Murdock smiled. "Yes, I think I will. Gin, neat."

The bartender eyed the watery-grey eyed man but poured the drink.

"Thanks," Murdock accepted and took a sip. It was watered down, but given the cheapness of the liquor that was an advantage. "Gimmie three more."

The bartender shrugged, and filled three more glasses. Murdock paid and turned away from the bar. As he studied the tables, he ran the tip of his left index finger over the rims of three of the four glasses. In one corner sat a trio of glowering men. Pulling a broad smile, Murdock sauntered over to them.

"Hello, Mister Posh," the man in the center smiled, revealing bright clean teeth that contrasted with his rough stubble and unkempt brown hair. A natty sport-coat was draped over a threadbare black button-down shirt. Brown-black eyes sparkled with a wry amusement that contrasted with the rest of his rough brutality.

"Why, hello Mortimer," Murdock sat down across from the man and nodded to his two companions. Both were larger than Mortimer but one was thinner while the other was stockier. Wearing cheaper, even more worn coats and shirts, they loomed over Mortimer as if they were a budget bodyguard.

Murdock put the drinks down immediately, grabbed his glass and took a sip. He then pushed the others forward, paying particular attention to the center one that ended up before Mortimer.

"I was worried that you'd have chickened out, given how long it took you to you finally decide to take our services. Now, as I understand it the clock is ticking on your... friend," Mortimer leered after gulping down the dodgy gin.

"Well, this will be my last opportunity," Murdock reached into his jacket. He paused and noted that only Mortimer seemed to be watching his hand. Shrugging, he pulled out a pair of envelopes. One was thick and heavy with bills while the other was thin containing a handful of photographs.

Murdock handed the packets over while Mortimer's companions downed their drinks.  
Mortimer thumbed through the tan-brown notes and pocketed the envelope. His attention then turned to the photographs. "My... isn't she a piece of class."

The taller man to his left chuckled. "Prissy. You want us to take her down a few notches?"

"Lenny, quiet," Mortimer growled.

"Yes Leonard, be polite." Grinning, Murdock picked up his tie and slid the silver pin off. With a light toss, it landed between the photographs.

Picking up the tie clasp, Mortimer frowned.

The stocky man to the right chuckled. "Oh, that's good. You want us to show her it before or after?"

"What?" Mortimer asked.

"Your friend Gerald is rather perceptive." Murdock sipped from his glass. "Wear it on your shirt. I want her to see it right off the bat."

"You're the boss." Mortimer snorted. "So we've got the who, now we need the where and the when."

"Not going to ask for a why?"

Lenny looked to Gerald and both men sniggered.

Mortimer leaned forward. "You see, Mister, I have my own reasons. We all do. It's enough that you've given me something pretty." He tapped his jacket where the money was. "Two things."

"Well," Murdock gave a greasy smile, matched by a dull glint in his watery-grey eyes. "I can't argue with that."

"Details?" Mortimer pressed, eagerly.

Smiling, Murdock reached into his coat again. He pulled out a small pad of paper, tore a sheet off, pocketed the rest of the pad, and wrote down two addresses and a time.

After being slid to him, Mortimer looked up at the grinning man. "Fancy hotel and... someplace nearby? No room number though."

"Oh no, too risky inside. She'll be leaving out the back. That's what the other address is for, backs to an alleyway. I'll drive her to you and..." Murdock flipped up his hand and let it go limp.

"We'll do what you paid us to do," Mortimer completed.

"Yes, yes you will."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

It was the gap between late afternoon and early evening and most of the seats in the Red Turtle were full with the post work crowd. The rush of people venturing downtown for a night out would come later. Amid the drab, almost business-like patrons four pale women shone brightly.

"You are shameless, Mother," Nabiki said from her seat next to the redhead. She radiated innocence and youth, but with enough maturity to make the temptation less guilt-ridden. A long shiny lacquered case was slid through a blue sash tied around her waist, highlighting her hips.

She had powder blue hair cut into a playful hime-cut, long and straight with level flat bangs with the addition of twin pastel pink bows tied in back. There was little makeup, letting her youth carry the day. Her cheongsam was shiny white with blue snowflake and butterfly accents along the skirting that was barely below her waist. Wedge-heel sandals dangled off her feet, while a triangular neon-blue spaghetti-strap purse was slung over her shoulder.

"I am?" Ranma asked as she sipped scotch from her tumbler. It was her first of the night and had hardly been touched.

Nabiki ran a hand along her mother's thigh. "Everyone's looking at you."

Looking around the bar, Ukyou raised an eyebrow. "A third of the people here are Company." She wore a metallic sliver-white slip of a dress with gold accents that matched her long platinum-blond hair. A big light orange bow tied some of her hair back at the base of her neck.

"I'm still seeing no less than four men and two women that are intrigued by you... non-professionally," Cecilia added from her stool next to Ukyou. Her lavender hair held up with a long white ribbon, she was dazzling in an airy periwinkle skirt and a stiff white blouse with matching accents. Her light purple eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Only half a dozen?" Nabiki giggled and patted Ranma's thigh. "You can do better than that, right Mom?"

Ranma gave a little smile. "I guess... I mean, I've already got a date."

Nabiki reached up and adjusted one of Ranma's hair pins such that it ran into one of the horns concealed in her updo. "Treat it as practice then..."

"Oooh?" The redhead straightened her shoulders and things shifted. Her sleeveless low-backed dress now seemed perfectly cut for her body and the position she was sitting in. With her thighs crossed, shoulders square she sat like a magazine girl from a previous age, only now with more experience. She looked as though she could have posed for a bomber's nose art and had done so, before the practice was banned.

"Much better," Nabiki whispered as she continued to "adjust" her mother's hair.

"Lovely," Ranma smiled as she adjusted her seat. The scalloped hem to her dress fell higher revealing more leg. Darker, now smoke colored stockings and held by crimson garters that flashed whenever she moved her thighs.

"I thought you'd like it," Nabiki sat back down and motioned to the bartender. She then whispered into his ear. The man looked at the redhead and nodded.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Ukyou asked, giving a smile at her mother. She put a hand on the woman's backside and gave her a light hug.

"Well..." Ranma looked down and her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Cheer up, Mom!" Nabiki assured, returning to the hair pins

Hit by the multiple contacts, Ranma found herself grinning and letting out a slight purr. "Nabiki...what-" the redhead almost asked before the bartender returned and placed a large cocktail glass in front of her.

Incongruently, the delicate glass was filled with a thick-pinkish fluid of a malt-like consistency. Next to the glass was a large metal cup used in making milkshakes. "Strawberry chocolate rum. Enjoy." The bartender said before slipping a slice of chocolate-dipped strawberry on the edge of the glass.

Ranma took an experimental sip that quickly turned into an almost greedy gulp. Still keeping a hand on a pin, Nabiki made sure to keep the glass full. After a couple glasses, the redhead's cheeks began to flush bright red. She gave off a smoothed, happy murmur.

"How is it?" Nabiki asked with a smirk.

"Delicious, you can't even taste the alcohol."

"You going to finish?"

Ranma eyed the freshly refilled glass. "Well..."

Ukyou who had kept her hand at the base of her mother's spine and tail, nudged it forward. "Come on Mom, it's not enough to hurt you, and you can have a bit of fun."

Giving something almost like a giggle, the redhead found the glass being pulled to her waiting mouth. For a while all she knew was chocolate and strawberry and seemingly hints of rum, all swirling with the massive pressure of her daughter's love.

Her shoulders returned to their straight, thrusting position and her posture sharpened even as her eyes got duller and her dress more strained. The lacy edging gave the illusion of modesty. Despite having a tiny lushness to her middle, she had an hourglass figure, if only due to the rest of her. While there was little skin visible, the cut of her dress combined with the fact that it seemed at least one size too small helped make that almost a technicality.

Poised, confident, playful, and predatory, the redhead sat at the corner of the Red Turtle like a big cat surveying her hunting grounds. Fingers bearing inch and a half long pearlescent purple nails gracefully picked up a cocktail glass by the stem.

Behind her, at the bar, Nabiki took the tumbler of scotch and pulled it to the side and ordered another shake for her mother.

"Well, that got more interest," Cecilia noted.

"Nothing changed... right?" Ranma frowned and took a sip.

Ukyou smiled. "Body language does count for a lot."

Nabiki's smile was somewhat strained. "Oh? Well, Misa-chan could have some fun."

"Yes... Misako's at the hotel, right?" Ranma asked.

"She does have a surprise for both of us," Ukyou smirked.

"My, how lovely," Ranma took another sip and recrossed her legs.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

A trio of succubae walked along the hotel's balcony. Below them and across the rich lobby carpet was the bar. Their attention was on a specific patron who sat at a table on the open border between the bar and the rest of the hotel.

"There's Charles," Cecilia lazily gestured towards a man in charcoal suit sitting at the bar sipping scotch. His black hair was graying at the temples, giving him a distinguished air, which was enhanced by a roguish smirk that only partially met his eyes. Their playful mirth was tempered by how his gaze kept moving, scanning.

"Are you sure?" Not breaking her stride, Ranma glanced down. She focused her senses and caught of waft of his scent. She smiled slightly.

"Oh yes, that's him." Cecilia smiled.

"Yes, yes, that's a spook," Ranma nodded.

Eve gave a tiny smile as they exited the balcony onto a branch hallway.

"A spook?" Cecilia shrugged.

"He's had training," Ranma noted before taking in another breath. They then entered the elevator.

"I suppose Navy counts," Cecilia said drawing mildly critical glances from Ranma and Eve.

"A bit more than Navy," Eve corrected as they arrived at their floor. "And he's done... work in this part in the world. He's a useful consultant."

"But he's retired." Cecilia said, reproachfully. "I figured that someone more... experienced would be more Ranma's speed. He's also had problems in love, so seemed like a fair match. You did approve this," she said; the group gracefully stepping out of the elevator.

Following her sisters down the corridor Eve smiled. "Yes, after doing my homework."

Ranma looked down at her hands. "I don't know... I mean he's..." She sniffed her nose and blinked at the hotel door.

"One sec." Pausing before their room door, Eve took stock. Feeling nothing untoward, she unlocked the door and swept into the room.

Cecilia chuckled as Eve relaxed.

Already inside the room, Misako looked up from a large tacklebox she had open on a dresser. "Hello mother," she said, sweeping across the room. After hugging the redhead she gave her a critical look. "Yes, very workable."

Closing the door behind her, Cecilia raised an eyebrow.

"You were one of Mother-Alexia's treasures.

Cecilia raised an eyebrow as Misako addressed her, "You..."

"Which is why she tried to hide you," Misako assured putting an arm around the brood mother.

"Misa-chan?"

Misako smirked. "What? You didn't think I'd miss out on this? Did you Mom?"

Ranma shook her head. "I guess you do have experience."

"Some," Misako allowed with a broad toothy smile.

"I was worried she'd affect your nerves," Eve coughed.

"Oh, no it's not that," Ranma said hugging Misako again, but she did eye the makeup box suspiciously. "I'm more worried about how... mature he is."

"Age? You're concerned about that?" Eve ran a hand over Ranma's bun.

Sitting on the bed Ranma brightened. "You're right, he can't be much older than you were as a man."

Eve blinked.

"That explains why you agreed to him," Cecilia poured herself a glass of water.

Misako giggled.

A hint of pink crept up Ranma's cheeks.

Eve cleared her throat. "Sunny... how old do you think I am?"

Ranma blushed. "Sorry!"

"Charles is over a decade older than Eve, I'd suppose," Cecilia clinically said as she studied the redhead. "Nariko's seventeen... but how old are you Ranma?"

"We normally go with about thirty-five. About my age," Eve groused.

Cecilia sat down at Ranma's right and summoned her wings. "Well that's no fun. Let's give Charles something more... becoming."

"What I thought you'd already made-" Ranma's concerns were cut off by a membranous cocoon engulfing her body. Purring, the redhead felt herself ensconced in Cecilia's love. The lavender haired woman kissed Ranma and held it, deepening the embrace. Maternal and other energies washed over her. She felt a weight hitting her left side and the extra pressure and softness of Eve's wings. Finally, Misako's doting, but prickly love, was added when her wings enveloped too.

Cecilia shifted her wings to allow Eve access and the three succubae traded off embracing, feeding their sister, their brood mother, their brood queen. Ranma tried to return the favor but found herself receiving more than she gave. Overwhelmed three to one, she felt herself being washed away.

The only respite came when Misako occasionally stepped aside, but the orange-haired demoness soon returned with some new trinket or cosmetic. As Misako worked her hands would slide in, inspecting the progress and basking in the love of her aunts. In one brief free moment, Ranma gasped as her body filled with love and then overfilled. Love pulsed through her seemingly washing her away.

Eventually, the wings withdrew and a beaming and star-marked Cecilia helped the brood mother so she could sit under her own weight. Misako took out a makeup brush and did a final smooth on her mother's blush. The blond-highlighted redheaded woman caught a glimpse of Eve's awed shock before looking at the mirror before her. "Oh my," Ranma said, as she studied... herself.

Her makeup was a more adult and... subtle style. Eye shadow was a pale lavender, and her cheeks were rouged to give her a slight, by human standards, blush. However by the standards of succubae biology, she would look furiously flushed.

Eyelashes curled and fluttered in broad arcs while her eyebrows were trimmed to tiny blonde arcs. Her lips had grown, becoming plumper, fuller and had changed to a glossy pink. It emphasized her sensuality, it obscured her age with a feminine ideal which could place her within a span of a decade from matured youth to preserved prime.

Her bun had swelled, gaining several inches and delicate waves and dangling curls. Technically red, the crimson was beginning to be crowded out by a bit of blonde streaking through. Ranging from platinum to honey tips, streaks and curls of blonde were laced through her hair becoming more dominant the further from the root. This included thin blonde eyebrows and a pair of curled tendril tresses that ran from her temples to frame her face.

"You really have lovely hair," Misako assured as she replaced her mother's hair pins. They were fixed to one side in a backwards arc to look as if the brood mother had put them in herself. Their obsidian heads had bloomed, transforming into tiny black lotuses with amethyst centers.

However there were four that were out of place. Near the wide bottom of the bun, they were two to a side and the brood mother practically swooned as Misako slowly, lovingly inserted them. Misako leaned in and whispered into a bejeweled ear. "We gave you something special, don't let the other pair poke out."

As Ranma gave a happy nod, Misako adjusted the frothing hair ribbons. More of them had spiraled out, adorning the summit of her bun, forming a gentle avalanche of periwinkle curls.

Her nails had lengthened into feminine talons lacquered French-tip style with pearlescent purple bodies and reflective white tips that overhung by nearly half an inch. They were then hidden by a pair of pink gloves that were slipped up her sleeves.

Checking the shoes, Misako smiled. She had managed to grow them into soft violet patent leather pumps and sneak more heel onto them and add platforms in the toes that added nearly half a foot to her mother's height. Snaking up her mother's skirt, she then gave a brief check to the brood mother's foundation garments, as they would be on display later in the night.

Giggling, Misako pulled back and looked up at her flustered mother. Immediately her new "height" became more apparent when Ranma stood up, with her expanded but tighter purple gown constricting her legs. The bottom hem had grown from just below knee to nearly ankle length.

The slip beneath her skirting had stiffened forming straps and supports. A cross between a crinoline and a bustle the structures and gatherings fluffed out around her hips exaggerating and thrusting out her butt and thighs. Combined with the tightness of the dress around her thighs and knees made it look like her hips had broadened, and that she had a heftier, rounder bottom.

This formed her skirting into a smoothly fluted shape. The dress flared out near bottom of the skirt at shin level. The scalloped hem was edged in fluffy lace and puffed out adding to the fluted look. She took a tiny step forward and found that bottom of the dress flounced with enthusiastic femininity.

Her bosom was divided by lines of ruffles that went down the center of her torso to meet up with more ruffles that encircled her waist in several light purple tiers. Filled with ruffles and lace the dress above her waist gave a strong contrast to the smooth expanse below.

Lacy and puffy loops, like strands of icing edging a layer cake, connected her dress' upper hem and encircled her upper arms to form the tops of thin sleeves Her shoulders and back were bare, giving a clear demarcation between the dress and her body, in much the same manner that her wasp-waist was the line between her sleek skirts and her ruffled top.

All these masses of frills accented her chest such an over the top fashion that the exposed cleavage was expected, anticipated. Smiling, Misako took a few of the dark purple bows and began pinning them in place: one between her breasts just below the hem, several tiny ones on the upper frills of her sleeves, one on the toe of each shoe, and one with wide bows on the base of her spine, drawing attention to the swell of her backside.

A purple choker bearing star shaped rubies served as the anchor to a great amber pendant. Silver chains went from the choker to the egg-shaped gem, supporting it half way between her choker and the edging frills. A series of dangling pearls also hung from her neck in long loops, further drawing the eye low and to the front. They were matched by loops strung around her wrists and just above her demi-sleeves.

Together it all formed a sensual woman, one who might still be wild but was now festooned in feminine finery. The brood mother looked at her reflection entranced.

Closing up her box Misako gave another smirk. Now mother was starting to look her station. "So, you need me?" she asked hugging her mother.

The brood mother gave a little gasp at the nursing nip. "You're not going to... watch?"

Misako continued draining her mother, who now towered over her. "Well... Ukyou will be coming off her watch and..."

Running a hand over Misako's head the strawberry blonde giggled. "I understand daughter." She hugged tighter, and Misako leaned onto the slightly shorter woman. "I'm sorry I ever called this 'Slut Warpaint', you have a gift Misa-chan." Stepping forward, the brood mother found narrow almost pencil-skirt style gown caused her to take short little steps, especially when combined with her shoes. A tinge of anxiety borne of how hobbled she was combat-wise swam in the sea of contentment that filled her.

"That's more what you said about Akane." Purring into her mother's embrace. Misako smirked.

"Though this isn't really your style," the brood mother noted.

"It's not," Misako lightly said. "It's yours."

The blonde and redheaded woman frowned fractionally.

"Well... it's what I thought would look good on you. Speaking of that," Misako rose up slightly, due to her mother's very high shoes, and planted her amber lips against her mother's glossy pink.

The brood mother gave a happy murmur and returned the kiss. For a moment she lost herself in the layers of makeup, hair product, silk, leather and lace. When she blissfully came out, she found Misako withdrawing. The brood mother pouted slightly.

Misako took the strawberry-blonde's chin. "Good... solid hold, won't need much touchup."

"You... you know your makeup," the brood mother gasped.

"I'm glad you love it, Mommy. Have fun tonight." Misako hugged her mother again and gave another little push both physical and mental and was rewarded by more warmth and another giggle. She eyed the strawberry-blonde. "Well... Ukyou better hurry up."

"Or she'll miss my new look?"

"That and I really want to... talk with her." Misako flashed her fangs.

After hesitating for a step, Cecilia added to the hug. "Yes, we promise whatever happens you should enjoy yourself, that's the important part, don't let yourself be uncomfortable."

"You look like a true mother; you look like Nodoka; you look delicious," Eve purred, taking position along the brood queen's backside.

"I do?" the brood mother said with a little whisper. The blonde streaks in her hair throbbed softly and her thick lips curled into a blissful smile.

"Very much," Eve said reaching out to rub the redhead's middle, feeling the lace edging, and smooth tautness of the gowns' silk.

The brood mother happily cooed and stepped forward, her flared and bustled bottom swaying behind her in a puffed out and built train. Looking at her reflection she angled her backside and her thrust out and ruffled front. Her cheeks flushed pink and then stayed flushed as she gave a light giggle.

"Are you ready?" Eve asked, rubbing her sister's waist again.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Charles had moved to the intimate low lights of the dining room and was quietly, almost whispering, to his phone. "All I'm saying is that you should make your class a bit more... interactive. Yes, I'm sure your students learn a lot. I know, I was there for a lot of it, but come on, it's a bit dry. Maybe you should go out on a date. Well... I know a certain Irishwoman that would love some excitement."

After taking a sip of his scotch, Charles felt a chill roll down his spine like a combination of a soft caress and lover's whisper. Adjusting his stance so his rig carried better, he swallowed and turned around. A vision approached. "Hey Mikie, my lady friend just came. So, no calling until morning... maybe later." There was a slight tremor when he closed his phone. A slight flowery scent tickled his nose

Watching her steadily, contently close-in Charles studied the woman. He recognized her from the balcony but closer she seemed almost unreal. The deep purples, rich reds, and ivory whites were too vivid. Her curves were too luscious. Her hair looked too soft, too two-toned, and also somehow too sculpted and it also bore spiraled ribbons that should have clashed with the whole playfully coy, but buxom matriarch vibe.

The whole look seemed far overdone, she looked more appropriate for a ball or wedding, not for dinner, fancy or no. Despite wearing a dress that should have restricted her movement, she moved with a fluid, almost predatory grace. Though she did have to pause as she stepped up over a lip when the floor transitioned from carpet to tile.

He found himself standing up. The woman was shorter than him, but her piled hair, and ruffled gown helped extend her presence.

"Why hello, Mr. Finley. I'm Sunshine Vestal." Rose lips quirked into a grin as the woman extending a hand.

"Well Mrs. Vestal, you can call me Chuck if I can call you Sunny," the man grinned taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Feeling a slight jolt he got a bit more of her sakura scent from her perfume or herbal oils she used in her hair. It could also be the dyes, given the blonde eyebrows and red roots her hair had to have been dyed some color.

Enjoying the gentle nip of energy from the contact Sunshine smiled. "Oh please do." She returned her hand to being clasped before her.

Giving a quick smile, Charles pulled out a chair for her, then took her outstretched hand to help her to her seat and once she was settled pushed her seat in. He watched as the complex structures that extended her buttocks compressed revealing the true, and generous, shape of her backside

"My, manners." Sunshine said, taking note of the muted grayscale tie, gold wrist watch, pinky ring... and concealed shoulder holster he wore. She then watched him take his seat, noting the crease of his suit pants.

"I aim to please." Studying the well-coifed woman, he flashed another grin. "So how do you know Sissy?"

"Our daughters play with each other." Sunshine said.

"You've got kids? No kidding," Charles smiled.

Looking down Sunshine blushed. "I'm sorry..." she pulled back.

"Oh look, I didn't mean," Charles took her wrist and for a split second it tensed and felt hot. It passed and he pulled her willing arm forward. "We don't have to do anything. Cecilia's a good friend of mine and she said you needed some relaxation."

Exhaling, Sunshine's shoulders sagged, the oscillating results of which caught Charles' eye. Though when that much lace and frills moved it was hard to miss it. She pulled herself back up and nodded at him. "That's fine; you don't need to worry about me."

"I take it there's no Mr. Vestal?"

Sunshine raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. "No. There... well there was recently a blonde. Pretty... self-centered... incompetent."

"Sunny, younger men are nothing but trouble. You should know that buy now."

The demoness stared and blinked. After a moment she put her hand to her mouth and laughed awkwardly. "My, my Chuck, speaking from experience are we?" Sunshine then smiled broadly, showing her teeth.

Charles coughed. "Well, no that's not what I mean, I've just seen a lot of stupid things young people have done, I've done most of them myself.

Sunshine put a finger over his lips, the point of her nail scratching his nose. "Don't worry. We've both got plenty of baggage. And besides, it was a young woman."

Charles waited for her to withdraw her finger. "Oh? Oh my."

"You don't mind?" Sunshine asked.

Charles laughed. "Nah, I always enjoyed a bit of competition. Same holds true for women. You have to be careful with the young ones, especially those with a temper. They can blow up like that."

"Do tell," Sunshine dryly said.

"I'm not speaking figuratively either."

"My," Sunshine noted.

A waiter came up and took their drink orders. To Charles' surprise, Sunshine ordered what he was drinking.

"So you're a Scotch drinker?" Charles asked after the waiter returned and Sunshine took a sip. The sparkling cuts in the heavy crystal tumbler complimenting the pearlescence of her manicured nails.

"My boss got me into it," Sunshine said, taking in the aromas around her. "I was drinking something else tonight but... it was too sweet."

Charles nodded. "So, after this pretty girl you decided you needed a change?"

There was a flicker of hesitation as the woman tilted her head and seemed to look though her companion. "Something like that." She quickly said, seeming to snap back. Even her eyes had resumed their delighted shine.

"Well old Chuck is more than welcome to help a lovely lady make the rebound a bit softer."

"Really?" Sunshine felt her cheeks burning with a bit more nervousness

Feeling a shapely leg brush against his and rise up to his knee. Charles' eyebrows shot up. After making sure the foot was there for contact and not to kick him, he reached down and removed the shoe and began to massage. Special attention was paid to the toes and inner arch.

Sunshine gave a surprised gasp and her chest heaved. "Mr. Finley!" She cried nearly spilling her scotch.

"Lady, you put it there."

"Yes." Looking him in the eye, she placed her glass on the table and raised her other leg. "There, now there won't be any... more spills."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

"I did not expect this," Eve said after taking a glance at Sunshine.

Cecilia raised an eyebrow but did not look. Both were sitting at an angle to Sunshine and Charles' table. "This is how it works for us." She said, taking a look as part of a sweeping glance over the room.

After the appetizers, Sunshine had Charles move her seat so it was next to him, and was blissfully leaning on his side. Like her stole, his left arm was wrapped over her shoulders and disappeared into the frills and cascaded down her chest. That left his right arm to ferry food from their plates to their mouths.

Eve inclined her head slightly. "She's playing him?"

Cecilia nodded. "Look at how she's got both her arms free and how he only feeds her at her signal. We are mimics; we look like our food. Of course overt appearances will be misleading."

Eve caught the two kissing. Sunshine leaned forward to initiate, but after that Charles took charge and led the kiss. He took her cheek in his palm, while he used his right arm to go under her bosom and split the difference between that and her belly.

"My, she's a natural." Not even looking, Cecilia's nostrils flared.

"Is this hurting him?"

"Not unless our sister wants to."

"Is this hurting her?" Eve quietly asked.

Cecilia put her hand on Eve's. "You wanted her to unwind. You're the one that marked her so. Frivolous carnality is a natural. I know Charles; he's happy entertaining his lady friends and doesn't get that hung up about it."

"One wonders why he needed to buy your services."

"Who said I charged him?"

Eve blinked. "I suppose you aren't required to charge someone."

"I'm not running a tab on either of you," Cecilia smirked.

"So he can handle it, what about our sister?"

Cecilia shrugged. "She's a succubus. He's a human. There's no chance of it becoming anything more than what it is."

Eve took a bite of her steak. "Tell that to Kasumi."

"They broke up because of that very incompatibility. Also he's male." Cecilia gave a little smile. "Males are quite delicious to us, but that's about it. I don't think we need to worry about her getting infatuated with her food." Cecilia daintily ripped an arm off her lobster.

"Really?" Eve looked at the blood oozing out of her rare steak.

"Well if something does develop, then we have a new sister, and Sunny finally gets a mate."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Bearing a guarded little smile, the woman with blonde-highlights closed the door and slowly turned away.

"I trust you had fun," Eve said, somewhat muted.

"Jealous?" the blonde-highlighted woman teased as she glided towards the full blonde.

"It's simple deduction," Eve's eyes went to the door. "He's still alive, therefore you had to have had fun, otherwise..."

Cecilia raised a lavender eyebrow. There was another simple deduction; one that could be found by the mere half hour their sister had spent with Mr. Finley. The gown alone would have taken several minutes to remove, not that the process could not be made most enticing. Putting it back on, however, would be more difficult to make entertaining.

"Oh yes, if he had been... naughty I would have had to have taken care of him, which would have been fun... afterwards." Licking her lips, the brood mother put a hand to her belly.

Cecilia continued to study the coifed matron. Her gown was slightly askew though her bustle and tight bodice looked to still be in place, even if the ties on the latter looked freshly redone. Lipstick and had been redone and there was now dainty cream colored lace edging her gloves.

"But he was such a gentleman," the blondish-redhead purred. Her expression sharpened. "You two must have done your homework to dig him up."

"Well, when one finds someone on both my list and Eve's," Cecilia coughed.

"Yes... you found an operator with experience and playfulness." The demoness stalked closer to Cecilia.

The lavender-haired demoness looked up as the redhead dominated her vision, her senses. High heels, bustles, bodices, sculpted hair, layers of silk, piles of ribbon, constellations of jewelry, and shimmering makeup gave a hint of the brood queen's power. It was a placeholder, a representation of the immense scale and pull the matriarch commanded. Cecilia found herself drawn in and for a moment was lost in a wash of softness and warmth.

Embracing the younger demon, the brood queen leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You know my... tastes better than I do. Maybe... maybe another time I'll be more ready." Ranma kissed Cecilia on the lips. "But, I still had a wonderful time."

Flushing, Cecilia found herself stepping free of the hug and bowing her head. "Thank you. I had hoped you two would hit it off."

"And he's not upset?" Eve asked.

Clasping her hands, Ranma giggled. "I still showed my appreciation and... interest," she said, somewhat primly.

Raising an eyebrow, Cecilia glanced at Eve.

The blonde cleared her throat. "Ah, so you had a good time?" she asked as they walked down the corridor towards the elevator.

"It was certainly interesting." Waiting for the elevator, Ranma shifted her dress. "Is that how it normally goes?"

"A high class call-girl set you up with a former spook who's been seen drinking with those Tan Berets up in CFB Trenton."

"Which special forces group, ours?" Cecilia asked, having learned what the tan beret meant on a Canadian.

"Same overall command as the JTF2 platoon we're training, but no he's been seen with CJIRU. Which is on par with what our boys'll deal with." Eve said, referring to the Canadian Joint Incident Response Unit.

"And yet I'm still not sure he's related to our little Spearhead Project." Ranma rubbed her chin. "Strange no?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Mr. Finley has his fingers in a lot of pies. Granted not in any of the NH areas, as far as we know." Eve let the implied question hang.

Ranma laughed. "I'm supposed to be on vacation today."

Eve looked at the polished steel door before them. "You do know what day this is?"

The brood mother tiled her head.

"Pluto's ritual, the one Murdock sabotaged."

"Yes, the day I turned into a demon, how could I forget that?" Ranma sarcastically asked.

Eve gave a tight little smile. "It was a year ago today."

The succubus blinked. She glanced down at herself. "Oh. It didn't... seem that long."

Cecelia gave an encouraging smile. "It did take you three months to get to Canada after being changed. And you've only been living full time as a demon for a about half of the time you've been here."

"Huh, but that means you girls have been demons for even less time."

Eve and Cecilia shrugged. "This is your day. Just focus on your fun."

"You mean the date your se me up with?" Ranma pondered.

The doors opened and the trio stepped into the lobby. "Yes. He's been talking with CJIRU... So the guys called in when a nuke or a biological weapon gets out are on par with what you all do?" Cecilia asked.

Eve smiled thinly. "I suppose when put that way, that makes our situation a bit melodramatic."

"Vacation me," Ranma muttered with a bit of mock frustration as they went through the lobby to the back side of the hotel.

"Oh hush, it's not like we asked you to pump him for information," Eve sighed wistfully. "He's done plenty of work in the Caribbean and in Colombia, you know. We always were weak in South America"

"I thought you guys were everywhere, waiting to pounce on any wayward demon," Cecilia said with a trace of bitterness.

"Well, we like to cultivate that impression," Eve patted Cecilia on the back and opened the pair of service doors.

Ranma stepped out into the night and smiled as the cold tried to cut through her layers of silks. The wind blew against her and she had a moment of enjoying it ruffle her dress about while her hair stayed frozen, instead of the more normal opposite effect.

Shaking off her brief reverie, Ranma looked at the Company truck waiting at the service exit. She sniffed the air. "Oh, dear."

"What?" Eve turned away from Lieutenant Patterson. She tried to work out what had her sister's attention.

"Another present," Ranma grinned, revealing her teeth. She pulled up her skirts and started down the alleyway, away from the Company truck. After a few steps she stopped and looked back to Eve. "You are coming, right?"

"Should I try to stop you?"

Cecilia blinked. "Trap?"

"Probably!" The woman with blonde-highlights giggled.

Eve sighed and motioned to Patterson before taking off after her sister. The tiny lanes and alleys got tighter as the glass buildings gave way to brick. Cans of refuse, broken crates and other bits of debris, began to crowd out the crumbling walls and uneven ground.

Though all this, Ranma smoothly glided ahead. Her piled, sparkling hair, and fluffy gown completely at odds with her surroundings.

Hand on her sidearm, Eve followed her around a blind curve and saw three large men in grungy slacks and black synthetic coats crowding around the redhead.

"There they are! Just like he said," the man in the center gloated as he drew a large knife from a scabbard concealed by his jacket.

Ranma gave a little pout at the knives the other two had drawn. Noticing the silver tie clasp pinned to the center man's shirt pocket, she instantly perked up.

To his left a stouter man in between the height of his two partners, looked up at Eve in her tight blue dress.

"Go after the redhead. She can't run all fancied up," the man sneered. "Hello, whore, Mr. Murdock's got a problem with how you treated him, so he sent me and my boys to repay the favor." He tapped the silver clasp idly. "Though according to him you've got enough kinks that it'll be hard to make you squeal, in pain that is." He wriggled the knife. "But me and my boys aim to do our best."

Just behind Eve, Cecilia's eyes flared.

Looking at the trio of glowering... hungry men and their shining knives, Ranma clapped her hands in joy. "My, my. Such a lovely gesture. Maybe I was wrong about Murdock."

Not taking her eyes off the men, Eve suppressed a sigh. "You want to play, then?" she asked Ranma.

The trio blinked with the two flanking men looking to their leader. "Don't think you can get away!" he shouted.

Ranma smiled. "He went through all the trouble to set up a pathetic little ambush."

"And if it's a real ambush?"

"Patterson and his men are right behind us. I know you, they're securing the area."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Crazy bitch, you don't even look that much like the photo."

"Shhh," Ranma stepped forward and put a finger to the man's lips. "You were talking about how you were going to cut me up, make me scream? Bask in the power of just taking another person so totally?" She gave a little purr. "Were you going to save anything? Or maybe take a little snack right here?"

"He said you were twisted," the man spat to the ground. "Lenny, Gerald, grab her."

The two men on either side each took an arm at the wrist and pulled them to the sides putting her in a bit of a T shape. The third man stepped closer to her and loomed over her.

"Could you tell me your name?" Ranma asked arching her neck back.

The man pricked his knife into the top of her gown and slit it to the side, the gauzy white covering, silk décolletage, and streamers of pearls were cut away, revealing heaving, upthrust cleavage. "You can call me Mortimer, Mort."

"Lovely, someone had a sense of drama then." Inhaling deeply, Ranma licked her lips and arched her back a bit more.

Mort snorted. "You're one kinky bitch, but you know this isn't some little game."

"More than you do."

"Yeah, right," Mort looked up, he saw the blonde and the light purple haired one standing several paces behind the fluffy blondish-redhead. Both bore disgusted and strangely... critical expressions. "Guess your little friends like to watch. What do you say we give them a show?"

" Lenny, Gerald, rip!"

The two men pulled and the lacy sleeves and puffy hemlines tore away, taking much of the top of her gown with them. Lenny blinked as the sleeve and ruffles he held seemed to fall apart, but he simply dropped them and readied his knife.

Pearls rained onto the sidewalk. As that happened, Mort sliced her bodice down, leaving her bare from her choker to the fluting of her skirt. Somehow the little cream colored gloves managed to stay on.

"There, showing you more of what you really are," Mort pressed the knife below her belly button. "You can try to cover it up, but beneath all this you're just an animal."

Squaring her hips, the strawberry blonde held up her arms so they could be grabbed again. "My, my. Where _did_ Murdock find you?"

"Shut up!" Mort sliced across her beehive hair bun, taking the top off. Hair pins joined the pearls in falling to the ground. The remaining hair fell, mostly down her back, but some settled across her eyes forming a crimson and blonde curtain that veiled everything but her glossy lips and bright, bright teeth.

"Enough playing," Mort snarled as he drew his blade lower. The instant it crossed the woman's waist her expression hardened and the smile on her lips went from amused to something... else.

Ranma's arms muscled in and Lenny and Gerald tumbled forward. Claws flicked out and both had their right hands neatly lopped off. Her tail shot out the front of her skirting, dispatching Mort's hand with far more mess.

Eyes flashed and burned messy lines into Mort's temples and along the sides of his head. She dove forward and tackled the crying man to the ground. As she knelt down on his stomach, her skirting fell around him. She put a hand around his mouth and with a thumb under his jaw kept it closed. Claws sliced as she began to cut away his coat, peel off his shirt sleeves, and then his skin.

Inhaling, Ranma gave a dreamy smile. "Do you want to see what you really are?"

Behind her immovable grip, Mort gibbered.

Watching, the lavender-haired succubus nearly cried out in shock. Her mother was Alexia, she had seen such violence before; she had felt the sympathetic hunger and was able to revel in the sensation. However, the predatory savagery still worried her.

The blonde-red tressed demoness narrowed her eyes and started running her tail over his right leg. Twisting her back she looked over to Eve and Cecilia. Glancing back to the stunned, bleeding Lenny and Gerald, she narrowed her eyes and raked twin purple beams against their gasping mewling forms.

Satisfied she returned to her sisters. "Would you two be a dear pair and help me?"

Cecilia swallowed, and after hesitating indulged herself. Kneeling down to the man, to her prey, she began to feed. It was different. Instead of having prey that needed to be coaxed into release, this time a lump of yowling meat was presented before her.

In spite of the blood loss, the ripped muscles, the shredded entrails, and the swaths of missing skin, the man the redhead straddled was still alive. His heart and lungs were still intact, and air bubbled out of the ruin of his nose and around the hand clamped over his mouth.

Straddling the man her face clouded. As she drained, she took the choice bits of muscle and organs. She narrowed eyes gave a quick claw swipe and took his life. She had felt his pain, his fear; too much soured the meal.

Pausing she looked over and saw Eve performing a similar maneuver as she cracked open a rib cage to extract a freshly-stilled heart. However, the part that truly chilled and exited the lavender-haired brood mother was seeing the queen work.

Then with a contented sigh, the demoness looked down. Foreplay was over and she started deeper, more excavating cuts. Now, she was simply cutting up her food into manageable bites. Though she would occasionally skip that aspect and dive into the carcass with her mouth. Blood and viscera splattering against the remnants of her dress and caking the accessories that had yet to fall off.

After finishing, the demon queen rose from the pile of broken bones, torn muscles, shredded clothing, offal, and generous splatters and pools of blood. The alley darkened. Shadows spread from around her torn skirting, covering the brutalized bodies and littered ground. Her bare torso shone before the shadows deepened and her form obscured further.

Then the inky tendrils drew in. Bits of silk, silver bows, blonde and red curls, pearls and other debris were pulled with the retreating darkness. The ground was scoured of blood and flesh was scoured from the bones.

Pulsing with purple flashes, the shadows obscuring her form shimmered. Once the alleyway was picked clean, the shadows covering her began to lighten and fade revealing that bloody torn cloth and pale skin had given way to lace, silk, and ribbon all crisp and clean. Stepping forward, the demon queen held a small contented smile, and folded her hands before her. The melting darkness revealed that her hair had regained its curled and piled structure.

After dabbing at her lips with a handkerchief, Cecilia gave an appreciated whistle, especially at the curves that the strawberry blonde was resting her hands on. Feeling her body tingle, she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the sensation.

After radioing in their status, Eve walked over to the queen. Smirking, the blonde put a hand close and patted the redhead's hands, and then her full stomach. "I suppose that works. Suspicious though," she said feeling her sister's stretched side skirting, confirming wider more powerful hips.

"Yes, but still, lovely little gift," Ranma smiled and bowed at the waist to the waiting agents behind her sisters. "Apologies for the delay Lieutenant Patterson, I promise I'll make it up to you and your men."

Patterson looked up and met her gaze. "I'm sure we can work out some training," he said, his voice and eyes steady. The carnage was bad, but that's what happens when one tugs the tiger's tail. It was especially one sided, these were punks, at least cultists had an idea what they were up against.

He turned to his men and took a read of their expressions. Porter seemed a bit green about the gills. Franklin had worked with the brood before and seemed more contemptuous of the punk's foolishness than anything else. Only Stockton was frowning with disapproval and distaste. Though it might be at the thought of having to stay and guard the alley until he cleaners came.

The lieutenant was reminded of the bank robbery that Red, the late Aram and Gabriel had foiled. She didn't eat anyone that time. Then again the Company did set her loose in an Assembly base where she gleefully slaughtered them by the dozens. Compared to that the cleanup and containment for this would go much quicker.

Blissful almost dazed, Ranma happily nodded before turning to Eve. "Shall we go?" She looked as she did before, perfectly polished and poised.  
There were only two changes: her form had bulged out, gravid with food, and she bore Murdock's silver tie clasp nestled upon her chest.

Looking demurely content, she looked at the agents; a frown fluttered across her face. The demoness made a show of turning and looking back at the alleyway and inspecting the carnage. It could have been worse. When she had reformed her dress she had pulled most of the... mess in with her, scrubbing as she went.

Idly sniffing the air, she zeroed in on the most apprehensive of the agents.

"Red?" Patterson asked as she glided past.

"She's just checking something out, Lieutenant," Eve assured as she straightened up herself.

Approaching Stockton, Ranma looked at his stance and how the black-haired man held his arms. "It's good to see you on active duty. Was the recovery difficult?"

Stiffing his back and keeping his eyes on her, Franz Stockton shook his head. "No Ma'am, turret rounds went through and through. Bleed bad but could have been a lot worse. Spent more time getting my muscles to mend than anything else." His tone was stiff but undercut with pride.

"I'm glad." Smiling, Ranma reached out, but then pulled her hand back and clasped it before her. "The Russians..." she shook her head. "Not to mention what happened to Green and Gold team."

"Green is making a comeback," Stockton assured, as Porter and Franklin nodded in agreement.

Ranma glanced back again. "I am sorry," she eventually said, softly seemingly surprised with herself.

"Ma'am."

The demoness' smile returned. "Such a useful phrase."

"Yes, Ma'am." Stockton nodded to himself, approving her answer. "Sorry for what, Ma'am?"

A blonde eyebrow rose. "For inconveniencing you all. I shouldn't have indulged in such a messy way."

"I'd rather this than babysitting those Pattern Silvers," Patterson added, glancing at Stockton. Normally, he would end his subordinate's line of questioning, but the officer was curious too.

"You could have taken them out and feed later," Stockton suggested.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd be far more comfortable playing the deliverymen. Ranma laughed. "Going to stock our larder too?"

Ranma looked down. She was still in all her finery. Ruffles and pearls replaced blood and claws so smoothly that they were two sides to the same coin. "No, this is better... for you."

Stockton narrowed his eyes fractionally. "Yes. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Ma'am."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Following the heady, overpowering scent, Eve stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Her back to Eve, Ranma bent down and opened the oven. Lace edged hips flared out in generous and widely spaced arcs. Her gown had pulled in closer and had lightened from shades of purple to off-white with lavender ruffles and lace. It was like night and day. The pallet-swap had gone from dark solid colors fit for evening wear to fresh, almost spring-time, pastels that made her radiant and bright.

A tail thicker than Eve's arm swished out behind the blonde-highlighted redhead. When viewed from behind, her curves pushed against her silk gown. Carrying a pan bearing glistening cinnamon buns, the brood mother returned to a standing position. Giving a happy giggle, she closed the oven and placed the pan atop the stove

Her horns had finally broken free from her shiny hair bun. Glossy ebony, they were tightly spiraled like a ram's and stuck out to nearly shoulder width. A smaller more delicate pair was immediately before them, their tips just sticking out of the bun.

Gracefully, she spun on a heel. Her stiletto-heeled purple platform pumps, also now periwinkle, nearly dug gouges in the tile floor. Eve found herself gasping. The brood queen wore a sleek, shiny white half-apron that ended just under her bosom.

A mix of smoothing chin-line and subtle age lines had further converted her. She bore the face of a woman proudly standing on the dawn of middle age. The ethereal, almost painful beauty of her youth shone through the imperfections, and the mischievous inviting smile up on her glossed lips. If anything they were an enhancement, the earned battle scars of a life devoted to her children. A slim pair of silver-framed half-lens glasses were perched on her nose.

Blushing brightly, the brood queen clasped her hands before her and coquettishly lowered her gaze. The blonde demon before her had more of a presence, her tail seemed more energetic, her motions stronger, her hair brighter and more full of body.

Ranma smiled. Looking over the purple lenses her gaze faintly glowed and Eve felt her knees nearly give out as she grabbed the counter.

"My... so you met Nodoka?" Eve coughed. When she dropped Ranma off from their meal after the hotel... the redhead was... refreshed, but not quite like this.

Lips glistening, Ranma pouted. "Perhaps this was a bit much."

Eve nodded. "Maybe, maybe."

"Did you come in just to ogle my buns?" Ranma asked as she bent forward to check out the oven again.

"Breakfast themed double-entendres aside, I came to tell you that the object is secure." She said her face growing more concerned.

"Yes, Murdock's little gift is either his resignation to the order or a trap to me." The blonde and redheaded brood mother stood back up and looked over the cooling pastries.

"Either way you shouldn't have put it on," Eve stated.

"I wanted to save it, and I was pretty messy."

"You cleaned up well," Eve's frown retreated when she rubbed her belly. "And really, I shouldn't have eaten either..."

"That crossed a line for you?" Ranma blinked.

"Please, I'm thinking security not morality. We didn't know who those guys were, only that Murdock set them up, that's a risk."

"What risk? They're dead, we ate them. That's what we do with our enemies."

"And he knew that." Eve frowned. "I know we reject most any poison and regenerate but he might have tried something, like maybe the poisons we're not immune to, or something that would have retarded regeneration."

"Right, but you're researching those boys, just like you're running tests on the samples Lieutenant Patterson took," Ranma crossed her arms before her. "I know you were doing more than just locking up a silver tie clasp in the C facility."

"Yes, I was doing more than just that. I was talking with Cecilia."

"Oh? What's wrong? I told her I had a wonderful time and that Mr. Finely was a true gentlemen. Just because I wasn't ready for... sex."

Eve broke into a smile at the brood mother's bashful blush. "That's not what has her worried."

"Does she think Murdock's stunt ruined things?"

Eve eyed the ruffled and aproned brood-mother. "You tell me. How did it make you feel?"

"Good." Ranma turned and neatened up a few items on the counter. "You know what they were trying to do. This was their business. Not my fault they got in over their head."

Eve tapped her chin. "You've been talking with Nodoka about it?"

Turning back, Ranma gave a little smile. "She was... worried that I drew things out but... that's different. I have done worse.

"Really? These were basic street scum, and you seemed to... go with particular relish tonight."

Ranma's eyes clouded. "So? This wasn't the first time I've made it slow, and it's not the first time I've crushed someone like a bug. Remember the Assembly base? They weren't all Priests and Acolytes. Would you have rather I took prisoners or... what? Or how about all the broodlings, baby succubae that fell by the dozen, what about them?"

Eve gave a bittersweet little smile. "Are you sure I'm the right person to ask? Even with all you've done, all you've help me do torture Murdock, torture that poor little green-haired broodling of Alexia's, my hands are still far dirtier than yours."

"And you're the one worrying I crossed some line tonight." Ranma laughed. "Dirty hands? We all have those."

"Not Cecilia."

"Even with her feeding?"

"You know how gentle she is; she doesn't need to compel men towards her, especially when you consider what Alexia did to make her."

Ranma blinked and lowered her head. "Oh... so this would have been shocking."

"Yes, you see, tonight was her first."

Ranma laughed. "Hah! Really? Miss Seduction was a virgin? She's drained plenty of people."

"Drained yes, this was the first time she actually killed someone and tore out their organs."

"Good for her," Ranma nodded thoughtfully. "And here she was trying to setup my first time."

Eve raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just that you think her first time killing a man is a good thing."

Ranma sighed. "It had to happen eventually. Better like this." She looked at her clothes she wore, at the costume.

"Sounds more like something I'd say."

"I did make you my sister."

Eve felt the love pulse from Ranma's form, but she also felt a growing knot of anxiety.

"You know the first human I killed, I ate?" Ranma's tongue flicked across her lips. "I don't even know his name."

"Paladin, Earl Winters. Assembly of Man sniper," Eve automatically supplied.

"Yes, I remember that last part." Ranma's hand went to her side where the Demon Bane round hit, taking a shot meant for Ukyou. "That was..." She looked down over her clothes at the apron and ruffles and shoes. She could feel her hair and horns weighing down her head. Her lip quivered and her shoulders rose then slumped.

Eve nodded. "I've read the reports on the scene."

"It was the same! The man I killed tonight. I savored it." Sobbing, her face fell, her stance that of a woman under immense loads. "I've done it before, right from the start. And you know what kept it from being worse? It started to taste bad!"

Scooping her in her arms, Eve embraced the shivering demon. "Tonight was different. You know what they wanted to do to you."

"That's not it, I've got no sympathy for hired rapists. I might have more for a soldier doing his job but that won't stop me. I'm in control." Soft giggles came out. "Self control won, but at the cost of the self."

"I'm scared because I can't blame the demon. I am the demon." Her voice was a tight whisper. "I can't blame some dark side of me taking control and having me do these things." She looked up and despite the filtering of the purple glasses her eyes locked onto Eve's. "We are in control. Everything I've done, _I've_ done. It was all me. I made it happen, and with this body, my body I... liked it."

"Ranma?"

The demoness laughed. "I was a innocent kid named Ranma. Bit of an ass, a clueless dope really, but a good heart. He never would've done what I've had to do. He never had to face what I'd have done, the choices I had to make. I don't know what he would have done. He left...That's for the best. I don't think he could have handled it, not without..." Smiling, the redhead pulled into the hug and opened the floodgates. "I'm whole with all of you."

Eve's eyes widened the love and anxiety she had been feeling before was just a trickle, she was now under a torrent of emotive power. "Sunny?" she eventually gasped out.

The redheaded brood mother's eyes flashed. "That's a fake name, a name given as a joke. No. No, I'm Ranma. He left; he couldn't hack it. I stayed; I fought; I bled; I killed. I've sacrificed everything for my children. I won that name. It's _mine_. Mine." An almost growling edge entered her voice.

Eve barely noticed the words. Especially as the emotive equivalent pounded her. Ranma had been put into a crucible and much had been burned away: Her innocence, her humanity, his gender. But what remained was a tempered loving strength that stood and supported the whole brood.

The sensations grew and Eve felt the web of connections, the empathic bonds that ran out from Ranma. There was the bright channel that wrapped around the two of them, the throbbing beams that stretched out to her daughters. There were connections that reached out to Cecilia and her daughters, and, Eve noted with a blush, there were links with Sophie, Morgan, and Morison.

There was a smattering of other connections. Ones that when compared to the others seemed almost stunted and one-way. Two stuck out in Eve's mind. One that despite the limitations was still heavy and full of love that linked to Nodoka who was nearby and another that was fussed over had been broken but mended, that could only be to Kasumi. Eve sensed others ones that were less distinct but could guess that they went to Ranma's father, Nariko's father, her school-girl friends, many of the agents, and even Jacob.

Eve found herself falling into her sister's arms. Her mind drifted, floating on the flooding emotions coming from Ranma. Her experiences, her sacrifices had taken much, but what remained and what was reinforced stood. Ranma stood. She supported her brood, but they in turn supported her. They gave her the drive to move forward.

Looking at the bonds between herself and Ranma and Ranma and her own daughters, the next realization hit Eve, weakening her knees. She had the same bonds and the same support structure that drove Ranma. Her daughters depended on her; she depended on them. She was not alone. :

Purring, the blonde pulled into the embrace and sank to fluffy contentment. "Love you, Sis," she said before giving her a quick, sisterly kiss.

Blissful, Ranma tightened the hug.

Leaning onto Ranma cheek to cheek, Eve almost missed the redhead's quiet question. "What?" Eve blinked, focusing her attention.

"Cecilia, I asked if she was worried?" The redhead frowned and helped Eve get up. "She seemed happy when you guys dropped me off here. How's she taking it, now?"

"You were thinking about her?"

"I was thinking about both of you." Ranma smiled. "But I know how you're feeling."

Eve blushed.

"Thanks for the help," Ranma squeezed her. "I have to know it's... worth it."

"It is," Eve assured. "For Cecilia... she's still thinking it over. It's a lot for her, she's not like us."

"Not killers you mean?" Ranma's eyes glinted. "She should be so lucky. I should go see her after breakfast."

"She would get a kick out of your latest additions," Eve said, pulling at Ranma's apron.

Ranma blushed again. "That was Nabiki and Mom, they thought it looked cute."

Eve smirked. "Yes, I can see their influence." She tilted her head towards the entranceway that led to the back porch. "Have they been helping you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Nodoka entered the kitchen, with a languid, relaxed pace. She looked at the hugging demons with a bit of apprehension and put her hands to her sides. "I felt... are you okay."

Ranma split away from Eve and went to her mother. "Mommy," she purred.

Nodoka drew the shorter, if larger, woman to her side and kissed her on the forehead and patted her on the belly before giving her another hug. "Are you still having... trouble?"

Eve watched as the brood queen, happily purred and seemed to almost melt into the... younger woman's embrace. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Looking between the two, Ranma seemed to be obviously older, if far more attractive. She looked almost the same as during her date, perhaps the location and hue of her dress contributed.

"Eve helped remind me of who I am. I missed you," Ranma added in an almost soft voice.

"Mmm, now dear, you wanted to be mature, be the mommy. I'm only helping." Nodoka idly straightened the top hem of the brood queen's apron. She then adjusted the puffy ruffles that added to the width and girth of the brood queen's bosom.

"Thank you, Mother," Ranma happily said.

"Well, I'll have to compliment your technique," Eve pulled herself up and with Ranma's attention diverted regained her composure. She could see Nodoka's pressure and guidance at work and wondered if this was how she was "correcting" her daughter. Was she nudging Ranma to a less violent, more domestic... more domesticated style? Or was the senior officer simply getting bleedback from Ranma's own maternal feelings.

Fussing over her happily purring daughter, Nodoka chuckled. "I am her mother. That and you and Cecilia did soften her up."

Ranma squared her shoulders. "Really, the pun?" She asked picking up a bowl of icing. Introspection aside, breakfast had to be made. Again, responsibilities trumped.

"Well you do seem to be enjoying the... good life," Eve coughed as Ranma used a spoon to drizzle sugary white icing onto the buns.

Shaking her head, Ranma went to the pan and ran a finger over the white icing that had spilled off one of the buns. "You're being a naughty little sister aren't you?" she asked, licking some off.

Laughing Eve, watched Ranma's stance.

"Careful, naughty sisters might not get their breakfast." Ranma said before busying herself with a cast iron pan and a bulging paper packet of bacon.

Luxuriating in the scene of a well-fed, well-satisfied brood mother, Eve pulled the brood mother away from the meat and kissed Ranma.

Pausing Ranma happily moaned.

"No." Eve ran a finger down Ranma's cheeks, first those on her face and then down the strawberry-blonde's other pair. "You've got a lot of hungry mouths to feed."

Blushing, Ranma returned to her work. A contented smile grew, as did her full lips, and she spread the bacon and set the pan. For her brood, she could endure. For her brood, she could accept who she had become.

"Don't forget the sausages," Nodoka said.

Ranma was intercepted on her way to the fridge.

"You really must be careful with up there," Nodoka admonished straightening the top hem of her daughter's tight dress.

Still blushing, Ranma looked down, and wondered if her collar bones were always so hard to see. She shrugged and went to the fridge and bent down to get the sausages off the bottom shelf.

"And watch the skirting," Nodoka admonished as she pulled the material in and had it lie flatter against the strawberry blonde's thighs.

"Yes mother," Ranma assured as her bottom swayed. She got up, and put the sausages on the counter and after bending over to get a second pan out she felt Eve adjusting her apron.

The meal preparation continued in this fashion. The brood mother arranged, cooked, moved, and set places. While her mother and sister gave suggestions, made adjustments, and gave various displays of affection of support.

Hearing a transport pull into the driveway, Ranma quickly carried a juice carafe to the sideboard and then inspected the dining room.  
Giving a satisfied nod, she flushed with warmth and turned to face her broodlings who had just arrived.

The five demons stared. Before them stood their mother. "Daughters."

"Mommy," Nariko cried as she rushed forward and latched onto her mother's side. The spell broken, the other broodlings followed. Forming a purring group hug that the brood queen seemed well-suited to support.

On either side Ukyou and Akane reached out and gave a gentle stroke on each of their mother's horns. They gasped as mother's tail snaked around. It pulled the daughters in closer, and Ranma's wings appeared and slipped over the broodlings.

In the kitchen Nodoka stood with Eve. "Well daughter, that seems worth it."

"Uh-huh," Eve nodded.

"We can join in." Nodoka said to Eve. Laughing, she followed the demon's gesture and embraced her family and sit down with them for breakfast. The meal passed in relative silence. Though, Nodoka noted, her daughter, her daughters, still had full appetites.

After the meal, Ranma happily purred and slid out of her chair. Standing, she twisted her neck causing her hair to fall down her back. She arched her shoulders and smoothed her hands down her torso shifting her ruffled silk dress into a sleek Lycra bodysuit.

Smirking, her features shifted to a slightly sharper cast and she pulled off her purple glasses. "So, training then?" The brood mother looked at her mildly shocked daughters. "Misa-chan, Akane-chan, I noticed you were a bit slow on your forms yesterday... and Nari-chan... you really should be sparring more with Misako, she's got experience. Nabiki you're also lacking in upper body strength, and all five of you need to work more on your abilities."

Nariko frowned slightly while the other broodlings whimpered.

"Well, that was quick," Eve muttered sipping her coffee.

"And then there's you and your girls."

Eve nodded her head in acceptance.

The redhead chuckled. "You were right, I did need a vacation. I needed to recharge. Your love, your concern did that for me. I can now focus on what's important, and what's important is making sure I'm doing all I can for you." Ranma looked over her family. "All of you." She clapped her hands. "Right, let's get started."

End Interlude

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. J St C Patrick, Pale Wolf, DGC, Wray, Kevin Hammel, and Ikarus.

I'd also like to thank frice2000 on the Fukufics Forum for some excellent comments that triggered a pretty big rewrite.

"If that was REALLY Chuck Finley" quickie Omake by Bree R (frice2000).

Not taking her eyes off the men, Eve suppressed a sigh. "You want to play, then?" she asked Ranma.

The trio blinked with the two flanking men looking to their leader. "Don't think you can get away!" he shouted.

"Now, now didn't your mother ever teach you it isn't nice to threaten a nice sophisticated set of ladies like these?" Chuck Finley asked approaching from the opposite direction seemingly having come through the wall.

"Chuck?" Sunny asked bewildered. Turning to Eve she quietly sniped, "How exactly did he get through Patterson's team?"

Overhearing Chuck only laughed softly. "Those guys in the grey uniforms? Heh, they might be nice guys but they're nowhere near my level. Did a classic Mike-inspired misdirection."

"Damn it! None of you are taking this seriously enough. You see this! It's a big damned knife! And I'm going to cut all your heads off with it." Mort proclaimed angrily before tears came into his eyes. "The least you could do is at least pretend to act afraid."

"Hey man! Don't worry we'll kill the guy and make the girls squeal don't let them get you down." Lenny said patting Mort on the back.

"Err...actually maybe Murdock was just laughing at us huh, Sis?" Eve said, amused.

"Now, now the ladies and myself know not to worry about trash." Charles said icily. The succubae only rolled their eyes at the posturing the humans were going through. "Now if you would be so kind ladies I'll take out the trash for you...especially if I get a extra little gift later." Chuck winked at the ladies causing them to uncontrollably swoon before shaking their heads shocked they had been effected by such blatant macho male charm.

"Look Chuck I didn't call you in to get hurt they can handle..." Cecilia began flustered and blushing at a almost human level.

Chuck Finley only shook his head. "Don't worry just give me five minutes with these guys."

Five minutes later.

All of the attacking men were on the ground bleeding from a few wounds but alive. The succubae were all attached to Chuck's body hugging and cuddling with him.

"That was the most impressive and indescribable piece of martial arts and soldiering I've ever seen..." Eve commented before kissing Chuck on the cheek.

"I told you he was a manly man." Cecilia swooned from her position on Chuck's other arm.

"Yum...Sorry about before Honey...Will you be my sensei in the Art?" Sunny said burrowing deeper into Chuck's chest fiddling with his nipple briefly before kissing him. "And show me those big muscles in better detail?"

"Heh of course. Now then ladies why don't we go back to my motel room and I can show you all a few...moves."

"Oh of course Charles!" the three succubae said dreamily walking out of the alley all hanging onto Chuck's body and past Patterson's arriving men.

"What just happened?" Ramirez asked looking over the unconscious men and the retreating succubae.

"God damn I hate Seals." Paterson grumbled.

End OMAKE

Revision Notes: This was a bit of a change of pace from the rest of Raising Trouble.

It also is neat that this is a good anniversary for Ranma/DarkStar.


	11. Chapter 10: Troubling Visitation

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 10: Troubling Visitation

Formerly: Redesign and Relaxation Part 2i

Standing on a wooded mountain bluff, Setsuna, was dressed in her former dark red and white seifuku rather than the obsidian armored version she had worn of late. In an adult body, she watched the small village below. With a mix of thatched roofs and Bavarian styling, it was picturesque. The small buildings and avenues were also perfectly groomed and brightly painted and the little gardens were prefect. It was surrounded by fields and orchards that were equally bright and vibrant.

Encircling the cleared lands were sylvan forests which slowly turned thicker and more wild the further out one looked. Completing the fairy-tale look were the crystal and white marble spires of the castle that rose from the bluffs just north of where Setsuna stood.

Compared to the brutal elegance of the castle the pristine village seemed merely quaint and cozy. Setsuna knew that the Princess would not have it any other way. The castle protectively loomed over the village, but it did not cast its shadow over the princess. Here, at least, the Queens were still alive.

Focusing her attention on one of the pastel-painted buildings, Setsuna watched the Princess and her five closest friends trot out in a happy gaggle. Naru and Mercury were among them, restored as Usagi wished they one day would be.

Setsuna's gaze went down the street to where she saw herself, or at least the younger version "Kiri" running towards the group. Setsuna smiled. She knew how this dream worked. As the Queens' envoy, Kiri would present missions that could only be solved by the Sailor Senshi.

Setsuna watched the events unfold. Even here, the Princess could not escape her duties. The Guardian of the Space-Time Door was hit by a bit of melancholy and a tinge of cold, old jealousy. Being Sailor Senshi, especially these bright idealized ones, was escapist.

She pushed those thoughts aside and let her Princess dream.

In the real world, about a hundred kilometers to the North of where the Princess slept, there was a weak spot in the structure of reality. This was not surprising; such things were why the Senshi had been moved across continents.

Feeling something pierce though the weak point, Setsuna's eyes widened, light burst around her body, and a swarm of iridescent spheres flew out from the aura. She could sense that her response was not alone. The Company had detected the breach and alerts were already being triggered.

It was like using a laser to burn through a rubber sheet. Normally, the photons were too weak and the matter too solid to cut through. However, stretch the sheet thing enough, and then dial the laser power up... and the light beam will punch a hole right through the sheet.

Setsuna was about to wake Usagi, but just as suddenly, the beam cut out and the hole began to close. The dream continued, and for a moment Setsuna's confusion grew. Then the beam turned on. And off then on again.

Seeing the pulsing energy, and then feeling the ripples it caused across the world, Setsuna realized its purpose. The beam was the inter-dimensional equivalent of radar. Energy would be emitted, and a detector on the other side of the hole would pick it up. It was also akin to shining a light into a darkened room to see what was inside.

After less than a minute the emission cut out entirely and the soft-spot closed and dimensional stability returned to its slow decay. Setsuna kept her spheres out but the... incursion, such as it was, had stopped. And feeling the pulsing ripples herself, she had a fair idea who was behind it.

Shivering, her attention turned back to the dream. The Senshi, even the ones that were mere figments of the Princess's imagination, had not even noticed. "Well, I never thought. He would bother with a recon sweep."

"It was not Him," a smooth voice said from what seemed to be empty air.

Setsuna felt the vibrations subtly twist the dream as the sun dropped to the west and night fell. The starry darkness before her precipitated into a trim female humanoid form.

She wore jeweled sandals, gold gloves, and heavy gold bracelets set with lapis lazuli and rubies. Heavy gold ankh earrings hung from ears made from literal darkness. Gold lips curled into a lazy smile. Intricate, golden makeup surrounded mirthful eyes with golden "whites", deep maroon irises and pupils that were deep starry fields that showed galaxies that had been dead for eons.

A precisely sculpted pageboy with an even fan of bangs had formed from a thousands and thousands of golden strands that moved with an eerie fluidity and uniformity that gave the impression of a single, flexible, mass..

Instead of a jewel, the center of her silver tiara held a cobra raging up ready to strike. The silver serpent had ruby eyes and alternating ruby and sapphire scales on the belly and hood.

While her hemlines had gold trim and a few other jeweled accents, her clothing was a plain white silk. This gave an elegant and understated contrast to the riotous wealth the rest of the woman's accessories suggested. However, Setsuna's greatest surprise was the style of clothing the new woman wore: a crisp white Seifuku with gold bows. The gem in the center of her chest bow was a large circle of milky-white polished adularia and bore an opalescent bluish sheen.

Looking into those deep, deep eyes, Setsuna's heart fell. The Egyptian theme made it blatantly obvious who she was talking to, and it was little wonder she would defend her father. "Nuit," she said, using the being's most common name. "You do not belong here, and you certainly do not belong in that uniform."

"Why should I not dress this way?" She asked as the ruby eyes to her serpent headpiece flashed. She paused and looked into the distance.

"Am I not 'She Who Protects'?" Nuit then bowed her head. "I am Nuit, and I have come so that I may enfold and protect you from all things evil," she stated, her words sliding out as if recalled by rote. She stood confidently and her expression was a self-assured mask.

Setsuna laughed.

"Oh? Come now." The woman's voice was even. She serenely waited for Setsuna to calm herself.

"You wear the same uniform," Nuit said, stretching her shoulders and peered over the bluff. The Princess' dream was still proceeding. The younger Kiri was busy explaining how sudden nightfall showed the importance of completing the Senshi's "mission."

Nuit held her hand out and found it fixed in the air. An iridescent wall appeared around her palm. She looked out and saw that the "shell" covered the whole of the village and the forest. Her face was controlled

"Did you think I would not ward you?" Setsuna asked narrowing her eyes at the woman. "The Princess shall have her dreams. Right now you are in _my_ dream, and my dream is to merely watch her dream. Changing the night sky was enough for you."

"You care for her," Nuit observed gold and red eyes widening. Jealousy clouding her face, she stepped back from the barrier.

"Because, I am Sailor Pluto. That is what it means to wear this uniform," Setsuna said, hoping that no uncertainty, no regret leaked into her voice.

"Have you fallen so deeply into bondage?" Now pity flashed across the stellar-skinned woman's face. "Perhaps you need to wake up?" she asked. Now concern edged her smooth, resonant voice.

"Big words for one such as you," Setsuna stepped forward iridescence flaring over her uniform.

"Peace." Nuit gracefully held her gloved hands up. "I have brought neither my crook nor my flail. I am not here to fight."

"If you had brought them I would have taken them and bent you over my knee," Setsuna stated. "You were not expected, not here, not now."

"Is that a promise to do said bending on a later date then?" Nuit asked, golden eyebrow raised.

"Stupid meddling outsiders," Setsuna grumbled, brushing Nuit's comment aside.

"And do not blame the summoners. In looking they shall find what they seek," she flatly said as ruby snake-eyes glowed.

"You cannot measure something without changing it. When you look into the abyss..." Setsuna exhaled and looked at the sky then back down at the village. "You're the abyss staring back."

"And I have found you." Nuit stepped to Setsuna's right side.

Setsuna looked down and realized how short and how... young the being next to her was. Despite her poise and grace, the form she assumed could not be much older than the Princess or the other Inner Senshi.

"I should apologize for the actions of my worshipers," Nuit bowed her head. "But they did get my attention, and I saw you..."

"Cut the act."

"Act?" For a moment the woman's façade slipped and a bit of panic oozed between the cracks in her expression. She quickly recovered. "An act? From you, given who you are, who you work for? Besides. I _like_ this act," Nuit flipped one of the pleats of her skirt and ran a hand through her hair. She leaned on the taller woman and looked up.

Setsuna returned the gaze. However, she first looked at the snake's eyes as they flickered on and off. Now that she was prepared, Nuit's maroon eyes bore no danger. Within those ancient starry pupils Sailor Pluto saw a being of calm, eternal patience. Worship, wrath, waiting, it was all the same to her. She would do what she had been created to do.

Nuit held her stance. She felt the time slip by, but it was dream time, and compared to the wait for her summons, this was nothing.

Setsuna put an arm around Nuit's shoulder. "What... what do you want?"

"You're lonely. You've done your duty. The time spent alone should be immaterial, but we both know that it wasn't. You felt the years go past, and while you've got companions now, they don't understand do they?" Nuit put her arm around Setsuna's waist, mirroring the older woman's actions.

"That doesn't answer my question"

"If you need someone to... talk to," Nuit paused her voice cracking.

Setsuna broke away from the starry-woman's eyes. "You... you want a friend?"

"You are the Guardian, you understand. Mortals do not. Immortals are not good company."

"Not a fan of your father's friends."

Nuit shook her head.

"I will be busy."

"So shall I," Nuit coyly said.

"Are you that lonely?"

"Are you? This is your dream," Nuit gave Setsuna another hug. "You can banish me from this place whenever you wish."

"Maybe I'm drawing out more information from you," Setsuna said.

"I could say the same." Nuit looked down seemingly unsure of herself.

"What will you be busy with, pray tell?" Setsuna asked.

Nuit looked Sailor Pluto up and down. "Much the same as you. I am 'She Who Protects'? I have come so that I may enfold and protect you from all things evil," she repeated in the same smooth tone as before. The eyes on her serpent head piece stopped glowing. "Though I'll admit, I don't have a Princess to protect. Not even one with such unique sleeping arrangements," she looked down and the stars embedded in her cheeks grew brighter in something akin to an embarrassed blush.

Setsuna kept her face neutral. She would bet good money that Nuit knew full well about the Venus Armor, but the stellar-woman could be simply referring to the dream-valley. It was galling to have something like Nuit take exception towards the Princess' life, but Setsuna could understand.

"I don't have team mates either," Nuit continued, her voice cracking. "Even mortals that don't truly understand."

"Completely trustworthy." Setsuna slipped out of the light hug. Her crimson eyes looked over the eldritch goddess pausing at her far more alien maroon eyes. "You realize my situation. Despite the highly, highly suspect timing of your appearance you haven't done anything wrong. Well, other than invade my dream to pop in and say 'Hi.' "

Nuit's golden lips slowly curled into a bashful smile that grew more confident. "But this is not your dream. Unless you're so deeply into servitude that your dream is to be a servant."

Setsuna's expression stiffened. "Not that I have any moral compunction about eliminating potential threats but..." She hesitated seeing the shorter woman's growing mask of confident poise. Setsuna cleared her throat. "But I'm left with two choices. In both cases you're new here and have been summoned by something from beyond the stars. Thus you either just fell off the turnip truck, stumbled into existence, and are so new at this that you came to the nearest being of power asking to make friends."

Setsuna then grinned. "Or you're a very, very patient offshoot of your Father, who deliberately adjusted your form to catch my eye and gain my sympathy in the first steps of a plan to subvert me to your... team." She studied the woman before her. In her duties as Sailor Pluto, and before, she had run into many beings. At least this one kept the tentacles out of sight and did not indulge in surrounding herself with worshipers, servitors, and brood. In some ways the subtlety betrayed a disturbing knowledge of human norms and culture.

Some were like Nuit, in many ways they were worlds unto themselves splinters of power that broke off of something greater and would seek to complete their duty, to complete themselves. Understanding their motives was key to understanding the threat they posed.

Nuit gave a gentle clap. "Either way I've yet to try your patience." She bowed her head slightly. Her golden hair shifted forward.

Setsuna glanced back at the valley. The dream was proceeding without her. As it should be, it was not her place to interfere with the Princess' dreams. "Speaking of that, my patience is at an end. I'm sorry but I cannot spend all night talking with you."

Nuit's eyes darted to the group of Sailor Senshi leaving the village to go on their grand adventure.

"No, I have other duties." Setsuna exhaled and cupped her hands summoning a grapefruit-sized black sphere that rippled and glowed with iridescence.

"Consider my offer," Nuit's grin became uncertain but more eager. "If you need someone to talk to, if your duties become too much of a burden, look me up. You know how to find me, right?" she coyly asked.

The sphere started to drift from Setsuna's fingers. "Well... yes. I did just hear your wakeup call."

Nodding, Nuit held her hands to her sides palms out. She raised her chin and Setsuna released the sphere. It shot forward and exploded into a shimmering rainbow like mass that expanded to envelop the goddess and wash her out of the dream in a multi-colored burst of sparkling motes of light.

Nuit smiled as she vanished. Instead of trying to backtrack to where Nuit truly dwelled, Setsuna had simply severed the link that allowed her to project herself into the dream.

Setsuna walked around in a circle. She checked the dream. She checked the shield around the village and valley. She checked the soft spots out in lower Ontario. Then she linked up with the Time-Space Door. Like her staff, the door was a prop but, in its way, was a comforting one, one that symbolized her power and her... duties.

Finally, she gave Usagi yet another check. She was secure and safe, even though she was currently sleeping inside a golden animate and sapient armor.

Only then did the Senshi of Pluto open her eyes, her real eyes, or at least the eyes of the physical body she currently inhabited. Rolling her shoulders, she straightened her knees and got out of a meditative position. Her legs ached from sitting on the concrete floor, but she pushed that aside.

Standing up, she sighed. She was back in her Kiri body, which was serviceable, albeit too short. She looked around the dim room. The rest of the Senshi... at least those that were human, on this continent, and not under Murdock's sway slept.

Kiri walked to the gleaming armored form of the queen. Glowing jewels and reflective metal cast and spread a soft throbbing light. She lay asleep on one of the bunk beds, the heavy weight of the armor compressing the mattress and frame springs. The form was still. Done in heavy gold and silver, she looked somewhat like a sarcophagus.

Her face literally was a silver mask that shone with nearly enough light to read by. Her lips were gold, but unlike Nuit her eyes were solid blue crystal. She also put Nuit's hair to shame. The Queen bore a solid helmet of white gold armor that had been sculpted into a high bouffant that also covered the back and sides of her head.

Thick chest and bodice armor encircled her body and led to the anchor ring for the layers of interlocking armored skirts. Her hands were not visible, being concealed by a hefty wand cannon on her right, and a sword gauntlet that linked to a silver blade over her left. Combined with the high pauldrons that covered her shoulders and the armored sleeves, she looked like some sort of battle-ball gown.

This impression was supported by the various bits of crystal, engraved etchings, and the innumerable crescent moons that adored the armor. The whole thing looked more like a statue of a queen than the real thing.

This time Kiri's sigh was deeper, resigned, and apprehensive. She supposed that was accurate. The whole armor was a monument to both Usagi's and Minako's fears. She shook her head. Makoto and Rei were right. Especially when compared to the likes of Nuit or the likes of DarkStar, this armor-Queen was an imitator.

Kiri nodded. In the morning she would make her move, but first she had someone to warn. She walked over to the door and turned the lock. A pair of company agents were on guard. As she got their attention and explained who she needed to talk to, Kiri realized that they and the strangely old-fashioned looking tripod-mounted machine gun were not just placed to fire at anyone trying to break into the room, but they were also placed in case they needed to fire in the opposite direction. She wondered how far away the crews with missile tubes and the heavier vehicle mounted weapons were.

The Senshi shrugged at that. It was a wonder that her guard was not heavier. Usually there was at least one demon skulking about.

Following her escort, Kiri was led to the hanger. There was a pair of helicopters waiting on the perforated plate that made up the temporary landing pad. Their engines were spun up causing a reverberating whine that went into the empty night. That they were running at idle showed the Company was ready to deploy them at a moment's notice, and yet they had not already been deployed.

Seeing a flash of red, the Senshi of Pluto went straight to the demons. They were kitted up in arms and armor. Though the bulk of the brood had taken the lull to flop down onto whatever chairs or cleared bits of concrete they could find. Half of them were resting not asleep, but more calmly waiting. The rest, including Eve were checking out their gear and equipment. While Nariko and Morrison were intently studying a screen with a scanner read out.

Ranma was different and paced slightly with her hand to her headset. She was dressed in her Kevlar vest and skirt with inset armor plates over a Kevlar bodysuit. She wore heavy boots and a web-harness that contained the various kit she had accumulated over time. Her deep red hair was pulled back in a wild fall that ran down between her wings and to her tail. It seemed to bristle and move with the tone of her voice.

She only had one pair of horns visible, but Kiri knew the demon had acquired more. The tip of her tail would periodically roll to one side before turning back over. "Are you sure? I know that's what the UAVs say but... yeah. I know." The demon turned and faced the youthful looking Senshi. Her focused, almost predatory, face sized the shorter woman up.

"Took you long enough," Ranma stated. "Spill."

Taking in the accusation, Kiri stalled. Near-instantly she recovered by putting her hand to her chest and taking an affronted tone. "Oh? Must you blame everything mysterious and sinister on me?"

"I'm not blaming you, but clearly you know something." Ranma's jaw tensed. "Is there time for games then? Why can't you ever drop by with something nice? The War Museum's got a fascinating new exhibit, but no..." Her gaze went to her daughters who, despite the hour, were ready and attentive.

"My, a date? Well as much as I love reliving history, I may have to pass." Kiri then thought the demons were a bit too attentive, sitting there waiting for their Mother's command. However, she could sense the apprehension and the real question Ranma had left unsaid.

"No... I don't think we've got a beachhead situation," Kiri said. The truth seemed wrong to her, but she did not know her... visitor's intentions, nor her true allegiance.  
Ranma's tail relaxed. "Not yet, but someone did come in and peek through the curtains."

Kiri inclined her head. "What did this grand sensor network of yours pick up?"

"Grand?" Ranma scoffed. "Half of the long range scanners the Canadians bought. And without a UAV up in the area the resolution's for shit. And even if we had a UAV aloft, ours aren't big enough to carry the really precise scanners. That far out it's a tripwire not a camera."

Kiri held her tongue, from what she knew of WIC's technology that as a bit of an understatement, but not much. "What about jamming?"

Ranma cocked an eyebrow. "Our jammers are even bulkier. Well, save for these." She gestured to the bow on her chest which was a WIC jammer antennae hooked up to a kludge of WIC tech and Silver Millennium magic and powered by the demon's Sailor Senshi abilities.

Kiri assumed that WIC had managed to miniaturized the technology for general purpose, though production and execution would be harder without a Pattern Silver to work off of.

The demon shrugged. "I suppose we'll know if someone ports into downtown with an invasion force, but we need more time to install more scanners."

"And money, hence the Canadian cost-share," Kiri tapped her chin. "But I'm betting you did send a UAV in. So what do you know?"

"Based on the decay? Someone with a bit of expertise and power decided to do a bit of recon. Know who?" Ranma demanded.

"Do you or your associates know?"

The succubus looked to some of the officers. She caught her sister's eye and exchanged a glance with the blonde. "We're still-"

"Collating the data," Kiri completed with a bit of elation. Clearly, she had no moral problem with concealing information, but it was handy to know the situation was reciprocal. "Well... that puts you ahead on that count."

Ranma studied the shorter woman. "And what count are you ahead on?"

Kiri sighed. "It was more than a reconnaissance sweep. The energy pulse had a pattern, a signal."

The demoness swore. "Jacob was right. Of course he was." She tapped her headset. "Red here. Wakeup Call has been confirmed. Repeat Wakeup Call." There was a pause. "Yes Sir. I agree, expand the sweep. Sure, update JTF2." As she listened she nodded and gave the occasional bit of advice.

Kiri found herself smirking. "That's why you're still on alert." she then nodded in understanding. "You thought it could be a message too."

"Anything can be a message: a flare, a shot in the dark, a cup of coffee on a table, a bit of tape on a lamppost. One example that really stuck out during our training class was this message an imprisoned spy sent out. Jacob told us how the man, code named number six, knew anything he sent out would be picked up and analyzed by the guards.

"So he put three blank pages in an envelope and hid it for a dead drop that never came. Naturally, the guards found it and confronted with what had to be a secret message sent the papers to a laboratory for analysis." The demon chuckled. "Doing exactly what the spy wanted. Of course they could not find anything and dutifully reported the results."

"Ah, so his controllers had penetrated the laboratory." Kiri surmised. She studied the demon. She had let slip that she was being trained by the WIC officers. This was part of the test. "The message was the number of pages wasn't it?" she asked, noting the details that Ranma had provided.

"Right, though could have been how the pages were folded too, or the type of envelope." Ranma nodded. "Just as long as you've setup what the codes all mean a head of time. And boring a hole in reality big enough to send a message is a lot cheaper than one big enough to send people." Ranma shrugged. "What kind of message was sent out? Activating pathfinders? Sleeper cell?"

Kiri laughed.

"Yes?"

"Oh sorry, but wakeup call, sleeper cell." The green-haired woman laughed again. "You don't know how right you are."

The demoness exhaled. "What woke up?" She followed Kiri's gaze and looked at her broodlings. "Love-Coda?"

Kiri nodded. "But not... not one of the big ones. Technically, she doesn't even have an alias in the Love-Coda system."

"How bad?"

Kiri shook her head. "I don't know... she seemed nice enough but you know how it goes when powerful secretive beings seem nice." She flashed her teeth at the demon.

"You talked with her?" Ranma's curiosity rose and she paused to check her own senses to see if anything was... amiss.

"She found me." Kiri said a tad defensively. "I was communing with the Time-Space Door and she popped up and basically we exchanged business cards."

Ranma snickered. "Right. Just the crowd you run with?"

"You know the kind of things the Old Queen had me do. The kind of people she would have me talk with."

The demoness rubbed her forefinger against her thumb. "Actually, I don't. But I can guess."

"Right." Kiri began to turn away.

"And where are you going?" Ranma locked her eyes to Kiri's. "I need a full brief on what we're up against. This sounds like a major player in our 'Little Problem'."

Kiri chuckled. "Oh trust me, she's a newbie."

"That doesn't get you off the hook," Ranma insisted. "I've only been back from vacation a couple days and this Queen babysitting is getting tedious. If we have a new enemy, I want in."

The Senshi of Pluto snickered. "Honestly? I don't know." She deliberately broke the gaze and looked back the way she had come. "But I do know I should wake the Senshi up and warn them."

"After you went straight to me to warn us first," the demon smirked.

"You were already prepped and ready to fight. It was the smart move," Kiri admitted.

Ranma nodded. "Go warn them. Not sure they really need to know this second but," she turned and smiled at her daughters, "being suddenly woken in the middle of the night not knowing if you'll have to fight for your life is good training."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

A length of chain looped through a pair of handcuffs with each end going to an eyebolt screwed into the heavy steel table. The bound man sat at the table and scanned the walls, bright green eyes shone as he studied the guards who filled the opposite side of the small concrete room.

There were three of them: two male, one female. Their shoulder patches displayed a pair of gold keys over a white Greek cross on a red field. The men wore body-armor and leveled Sturmgewehr 57's at the prisoner. He studied the battle-rifles; he pinned his hopes on their great length given the confines of the room.

However, the woman, the nun, worried the Assemblyman. In her left hand she held a softly glowing silver cross, the top of which was looped to a chord that went around her neck. Her right hand held a SIG P220 that was pointed at the low ready. The Assemblyman's attention was more on the simple silver ring around her middle finger, instead of the weapon it held.

Like her companions, her deep blue eyes were hard and steady, but unlike their neutral, distant faces, she bore a slight, almost pitying, smile. Her stance adjusted slightly as the door unlocked, and the guard to her left pivoted to cover the door and the prisoner.

The door opened, and a broad-shouldered, barrel-chested giant of a man swept into the room. A pair of black pants and matching tunic made his broad ruddy face and orange-red hair seem to float into the room. The same could be said for the great silver cross he wore upside-down and the pair of silver cufflinks at his sleeve. However, the brightest part was the exposed white square of his clerical collar; it was a stark contrast to the faded, ragged clothes the prisoner wore.

Seemingly ignoring the bare concrete and the chains, Bishop O'Malley smiled at the room. He nodded to one of the guards who lowered his weapon and then at the nun who stepped to the side Still bearing a serene smile, he approached the table and the manacled man. "Why, hello my, Son. Is there anything you'd like to confess?"

"Papal scum. There's no limit to your treachery is there?" the man tried to spit but his mouth was too dry.

O'Malley's eyes twinkled. "Oh? And what's that... Father?"

The Assembly priest blinked.

"Not in the mood for theology, Chauncey? I'm sure the good sister here could warrant a nice rant based on Exodus 22:18."

"What?" Father Chauncey Ramones asked.

"Surely you're not that ignorant? You do know what the bible is?"

Ramones' eyes began to flare up.

The sister's cross glowed a bit brighter and the Assemblyman's eyes snapped back to normal.

O'Malley's grin sharpened. "Yes, I suppose a prohibition against sorcery wouldn't be something your kind could get behind. Maybe something from Mark Five then?"

"The grenade?" The Assemblyman blinked; his eyes darting from the pair of silver crosses to the pair of battle rifles.

"My, my. You really are a sorry creature, Father. Fifth chapter of the Gospel of Mark, miracles of the Lord... including a man possessed by demons." O'Malley shook his head. "Has the Company really degraded your lot this much? Aren't you supposed to be a warrior priest? Defending the flock of humanity from the Pit?"

Chauncey set his jaw.

"How bad is recruiting? If an ignorant coward like you is able to rise above acolyte?"

Chauncey's eyes flickered again.

Glaring down at the Assemblyman, O'Malley turned and paced, always staying between the guards. "It's... it's not that hard. The laziest mail-order priest can find enough fire and brimstone to incite a flock. Why can't you? Aren't you supposed to be on a Holy Mission?"

"Who are you to claim God's will?" Chauncey yelled.

O'Malley chuckled. "Is that what it takes? How much does your pride have to be hurt?"

"We would have won!" Chauncey looked down. "It wasn't... fair."

"You lost, you tried and you were beaten. Had you done so many courier missions that you'd lost your edge?"

Chauncey glared.

"You were eager to get back into the field... and look how you performed." O'Malley sniffed. "Are you the best that High Father Corvine could attract? Perhaps he should have switched to a different Abrahamic religion and started trolling Baluchistan. Even a drugged-out suicidal Mohammedan would be more useful than you."

Chauncey stared.

"Really? I just suggested that your spiritual and military leader should switch religions and start looking for terrorists as foot-soldier. That at least deservers a 'Die heretic!' or maybe a 'Blasphemer!' " The Papal Intelligence Chief sighed. "Did all the Assembly's competence die with Bishop Fortson?"

"The Bishop was a great man," the green-eyed man said reflexively and flatly.

O'Malley leaned towards the sullen man. "Am I facing the dregs? Fools promoted beyond their competence to give the illusion of a fighting force?"

Chauncey leaned back and lowered his gaze.

O'Malley stepped to the side of the table. "I know you've lost much. You've seen your friends die, and you know what the Company, what those demons have done to you and yours." Still standing outside of reach, he loomed over the Assemblyman.

"Then why are you helping them?" Chauncey demanded. "I mean, demons, for Christ's sake! They're actual creatures in league with Satan. Your God should be happy that we are smiting them."

"My God? What's your God then? The smiting would seem to be a bit one-sided Father."

Chauncey averted his eyes again.

"Good God, man, you're supposed to be a church militant, a knight templar." O'Malley smirked. "Well, I suppose the latter's more ours than yours."

"Is the Pope taking the side of the demons then? What of God's will?"

"Presumptuous fool!" O'Malley's face reddened. "You dare speak in place of God. Such arrogance. That-" He chuckled. "-is our job."

"They're still demons, fallen, cast out of Heaven."

"Oh? You think the beings that have slaughtered your lot are the Fallen?" O'Malley gave a light chuckle. "Please, if you think the Adversary's ranks are mere horns and claws..." He shook his head. "The resurgence of old evils proceeds and you focus on the superficialities."

"What are you talking about?"

O'Malley shook his head again and turned to the nun. "Can you believe it Sister Sarah?"

Sarah gave a little frown. "He is comforted in his ignorance."

Turning back, O'Malley nodded. "Son, there's one thing you Americans and your firebrand-backwoods preaching has got right. Bad times are coming, but we'd be lucky if it was plain old Scratch and his pitchfork."

"What?"

O'Malley leaned in. "It's a metaphor. The Creation, the Rebellion, the End, it's all too much for us to comprehend. Most of us can barely understand Redemption, and that was deliberately dumbed down to our level. Do you understand how out of our depth we are?" The bishop turned aside. "But all children must grow up."

"So... you are talking about Satan right?" Chauncey looked down confused.

O'Malley shook his head. "What I would give to merely be facing a suave man in a black and red suit or a contemptibly-swarthy man with goat legs and leering eyes. No, those... masks are shadows of the enemy we face."

"Shadows?"

Still standing to the side, O'Malley sighed and raised his arm. In the harsh light it's shadow began to creep across the metal surface, towards where Chauncey was staring. "The table. See my arm?"

Looking at the shadow, Chauncey nodded.

"No... you don't. What you see is a simplification, a projection. It follows the motions of my arm. It can obscure and interact with other shadows, but it's nothing but an absence of light."

"Then what..." the Assemblyman looked around the dark, dry room. "What are you talking about. What's the real Adversary?"

"Pride, contempt, arrogance. A projection, but one among many. We face a being that grew fat in the shadow of the Almighty. A corruption that oozes and leaks through the holes of the universe. There is a whole writhing entity that seeks to come through and like all of the true Fallen it seeks to make a mockery of the Almighty's plan."

Chauncey felt his skin crawl. He was reminded of the times he had seen Fortson and his Inquisitors pass. They were the masked enforcers of the Assembly of Man and their presence always carried a greasy pressure, the sense that they were the tip of something greater, something just outside of sight. Chauncey had considered such moments one of the few times he had felt anything religious, but now...

He looked back up at the Catholic priest and blinked.

O'Malley nodded. "Those mercenaries, those demons especially they... understand this. As they should. Who better to understand the twisting power of the Adversary than some of its earliest victims?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend then?"

"No. The enemy of my enemy is my ally. Key difference."

"I doubt the Assembly of Man is considered either an ally or a friend."

"True." O'Malley nodded. "But are they _your_ ally?"

Chauncey raises an eyebrow. "Really?" He lifted up his arms showing the chains. "I hardly think they've done worse to me."

O'Malley stepped back. "They're the ones that sent you on this last mission. The Assembly has been greatly weakened, and Company reprisals have made your situation even worse. Why attack the Church?"

"You've worked with them," Chauncey spat but his glare softened..

"Son, you know better than that," O'Malley sighed. "What was the first thing you accused me of?"

Chauncey stared ahead.

"You accused the Church of treachery. Now, did you mean my church or yours?"

"More lies."

The Irishman laughed. "Naturally. But whose?"

Chauncey watched as the Bishop walked around the far side of the table.

"You recall the mission previous to this debacle?"

The Assemblyman looked up. "What?"

"You delivered a package. Buenos Aires, if memory serves."

"How?"

"The Church has... cordial relationships with the local government. Though the Protestants have been making inroads."

Leaning back, Chauncey snickered. "Nice, going to convince me that my bosses tried to bump me off? Because I knew too much?"

"No, not really." O'Malley shook his head. "If they wanted to make sure you were dead, they'd accuse you of heresy and kill you."

Chauncey blinked.

"Your Inquisitors? There's a reason we gave up on that idea, Son."

"And my men?"

"It's your organization. I suppose it could be worse. You should have looked a bit closer at the people you were being a package boy for; that might have frightened you into... action."

"What? Who was I working for?"

"We have our suspicions," O'Malley frowned. "There are jackals and then there are jackals." The bishop shook his head. "What would have happened to your men?"

"Usually the acolytes are spared, unless they rebel and try to take the fallen priest's side." Chauncey looked down. "Still, better odds than my men got."

"Miss Clementine and Mister Francis are recovering. It is a shame about Parker, but your actions gave my men little choice."

Chauncey let his arms fall to the table.

"You need to consider your future." O'Malley looked to the door. "You could live a long, long life. Secure, everything taken care of. We could give you all the scripture and reference books you want. Maybe you'd actually learn what it means to be a shepherd of the Lord."

"Secure? Stuffed into a little cell." Chauncey shook his head. "You'll have to give me a better offer if you want me to talk."

O'Malley laughed. "No, that's our offer if you _don't_ talk." He stepped to the side.

"If I do talk, you'll forgive my sins then?"

The Bishop shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. Yes, it'd be easier if you confessed your sins, and I hope that if you do seek forgiveness from the Lord that you will help us in your work."

"Trusting of you."

"Really?" O'Malley raised an eyebrow and looked to the guards and nun behind him. "If you say so." He started walking towards the door.

"Wait."

O'Malley slowly turned back to the bound man. "Yes?" He stepped closer until he loomed over the hunched priest.

"What is it that you want? I mean, exactly."

"What do you want?"

Chauncey blinked.

"It's simple. Your conditions are... adequate and your men are being taken care of, but I'm sure there's something extra we can do for you. " O'Malley smiled warmly. "What do you desire?"

End Chapter

Revision Notes: Not much changed with this chapter. But one can see things are building along.


	12. Chapter 11: Downsizing and Outsourcing

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

fic/

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 11: Downsizing and Outsourcing

Formerly: Redesign and Relaxation Part 2ii

Kiri stalked towards the large lacquer-haired blonde. The Senshi of Pluto looked over her... queen. She reassured herself that Mars and Jupiter were right. While this was a more controllable form, it was not worth it. The hassle of transporting her from WIC's testing Range to their Downtown Facility underscored that. Mobility was simply a major problem. Assenting to it made the situation worse than what Mercury proposed; at least her plans were for an _independent,_ domineering queen.

"Ah good," the armored queen stated, her voice smooth and deep. "I have been thinking about DarkStar." She paused. "And that... alien signal."

"My Queen?" Kiri asked with a mix of mock diffidence and genuine trepidation. At least the Queen was currently in a guise that could pass for human, albeit a rather large woman, but still human enough. "There was more to that briefing than just a reconnaissance sweep," she gently chided.

"Yes, yes. Do you have the gift?"

Kiri nodded, then seemingly to herself nodded again. "They were right, we must fix this," she muttered, half under her breath.

Golden brows rose in confusion. "Puu? What's going on?" The queen's gaze shifted to see Mars and Jupiter standing at the doorway. Their metallic armor sullenly reflecting the light.

Standing before the woman, Kiri shrugged. "Just taking some advice." She looked to Mars and Jupiter.

The black-haired young woman gave a firm nod. After a moment's hesitation, her brunette partner nodded as well.

Kiri flexed her fingers. Lengthening by several inches, her nails turned iridescent.

"What is this?" The queen demanded.

"We're worried about you. We're worried about what you're becoming, who you are. But also..." Mars exhaled. "Who are we? Are we your friends? Are we your retainers? Your subjects? What's happening to us?

"Rei, I..." The golden woman stopped and looked as if she was trying to cry. Then the human-seeming woman separated her arms, withdrawing her wand cannon and bladed claws from the muff. "Stand down! Answer your Queen," she demanded her voice deepening.

"Hmmm, sensible instincts. Finally." Kiri sighed and looked up, above the woman's big blue eyes. "Mina, Imperial override: Case Charlie Threshold."

The ruby crescent moon on the queen's forehead throbbed. "Gatekeeper acknowledged," Mina's voice said from the crimson gem.

Kiri squared her shoulders. "In the Name of the Silver Key, release wards," she stated, her voice seeming to come from the walls, the ceiling, the floor, from the air itself.

The ruby flashed again, but was soon swallowed by her silver forehead. The woman's face turned into a snarl as her human guise slipped away, returning her form to that of heavy silver and gold. "No! You will not have her! I won't lose anyone else! Never again!" Usagi's voice cried, its high pitch clashing with the scale of the woman she pretended to be. "Mina! Answer me!"

Sighing, Kiri stepped forward. Her hair whipped about and her black armor gleamed with a squirming iridescence. "I should not have let things be, but I suppose that bridge is long crossed."

Raising her arms, the queen blinked in confusion. Her mind was silent, her friend had retreated. Then Kiri went into motion. The green-haired young woman crossed the last few feet separating the two in a blink.

Kiri sunk her nails into the Queen's chest. Jupiter cried out. Iridescent bubbles danced over the heavy golden bodice, and it split open with a meaty crack. With that breach completed, Kiri cut straight down, ripping through the waist's anchor ring and the armor skirting.

Armor melting around her, the queen gasped in surprise and stumbled to her knees. The face covering sloughed off in streams of room temperature metallic liquid, revealing the ruby crescent moon, which flared back to life. Kiri stepped back and watched the woman rise from the pool of melted armor. She retched and a blob of golden goop cut with little ruby tendrils slipped past her lips.

Kiri stood over the mess. Worry filled her face as she waited to see what would emerge from the liquid gold and broken armor.

"Oh look, another costume," Mars laughed as Serenity in her campaigning armor rose.

Luna looked up from an upper bunk bed. "It's familiar at least," the cat commented.

Serenity's hair was the same glossy silver-grey and was held in a tight French braid bun. Nearly six feet tall, her body was willowy but powerful with wiry muscles and statuesque curves.

The metal gauntlets over her arms were a bit more silvery than before. Her high collared blouse was embellished with patterns of gold thread woven through it. And similar gold thread formed the embroidery edging the dark blue silk bow pinned over her chest.

The gold piping to the matching blue jacket was thicker. Her skirting was still three layers. An inner layer golden, ankle-length with silver trim was mostly covered by overlapping pleats of heavy dark blue material.

The silver-grey armor that formed the outer layer was minimally changed. The resemblance to Venus' metallic armor was even stronger. Her boots were unchanged, being armored and only somewhat sleek. The only jewelry she wore was a thick heavy tiara that bore a ruby crescent moon. A silver hilted sword was buckled at her hip held in a gold trimmed ebony scabbard, and her wand staff was slung over a shoulder.

For several seconds, the woman blinked with confusion and stared at her hands. Then her ruby crescent moon began to glow and the muted glaze eased from her eyes and her stance straightened. The woman shook her head, and stretched her shoulders.

"Well, someone interrupted a truly adorable little dream," Serenity said in a resonant but human ranged voice. Curled at her feet was a slight double-ponytailed blonde in golden armor. She bore a matching ruby crescent moon on her tiara. "Come on Moon," Serenity helped the blonde to her feet. In the form of teenage Usagi, she wore the golden equivalent of the metallic armor the other Senshi wore. The original Venus markings having been replaced with crescent moons.

The blonde, Minako dressed as Usagi, smirked and leaned on the taller woman's side.

"Pluto, Pluto, Pluto, what will I do with you?" Usagi, dressed as Serenity, asked, her gem flashing. Her expression turned grave. "I suppose I should thank you." She turned to the others. "And you two."

Serenity clasped her hands and bowed at her waist.

Minako held her tongue.

"I'm sorry. I was greedy. I took advantage of... all of you. It will not happen again." Serenity rose back up. "And we don't have time for me to run off and hide. We still have the DarkStar and Nuit issues to sort out."

"No one else has seen this Nuit woman," Jupiter reminded.

"No one else saw Mistress Lyra either," Mars added. "Didn't stop Ami from trying to use her as a boogyman against us. That is until Mina exposed her," she bowed her head.

Kiri turned her nose up at Mars' accusation. "Well, if not for myself and the others' you'd still be in that lotus-eater machine, no offense, Mina," Kiri apologized to the simulated Sailor Moon.

"I was just helping her, not my fault she wanted a dream-world where she could hide. Even if it was a lovely place where she could pretend she's going on harmless adventures with her friends," Minako stated.

Jupiter stepped forward and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder "Mina... that's not... What happened was bad for you two. You both became... something else."

"No... " Minako swallowed her eyes flashing red. "No, you're right. I'm sorry." She leaned forward so Serenity and Jupiter both caught her.

Jupiter hugged Minako. "Its... it'll be okay. We were worried."

"With good reason," Mars stated, her expression warmed and she put an arm around Minako. "This is all so strange."

"But we did it out of concern. We... care," Jupiter said.

"I love you guys too," Minako smiled. She then blinked and her gaze became distant. The door clicked as it was unlocked, and the blonde squared her shoulders and stood up straight as it opened.

"You should listen to them Serena," Ranma's voice smoothly chuckled as she entered the room. "There's little more dangerous than ill-placed good intentions."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. Instead of a slight and youthful succubus, the woman that stood before her was a demon queen. All curves and gentle arcs, the demon's purple dress hugged her body.

Despite her grace, or perhaps because of it, when she entered the room, her hips brushed against Mars, while the side of her chest ran across Jupiter. For Kiri, her thick muscular tail nearly knocked the green-haired girl down. Smooth, lightly toned arms ended with long purple nails that flashed with a pearlescence similar to Kiri's manicure.

Her wings were similarly enlarged, now functioning something like a suspended cloak that went from the demon's luxuriant and puffy hair bun to her skyscraper heels. Bright blonde and orange, highlights and streaks added depth to rich crimson tresses.

However, Serenity's attention was on the demon's face. Much like Serenity herself it bore the maturity warranting full adulthood, even more on the demon's case. Where Serenity's was more stark and worried, the demon's was different.

She bore the laugh lines and the gentle rounding from a rich if very well preserved life. Smooth and raised, her cheeks gave a splash of vitality that complemented if contrasted with the rest of her face.

Behind slim purple glasses, violet eyes sparkled while obsidian jewelry flashed at her ears, neck, and halfway up her seven inch tall updo. She walked with presence, but the lavender lipstick, and fall of curly ribbons atop her hair served as a feminine reminder that this was a succubus' power. There was also an undercurrent of... uncertainty about the woman. As given by how little skin she actually showed and how much of her figure was augmented by lace and ruffles.

Glancing to Minako, Serenity gave a brief nod. She then bowed. "Brood Queen. Apologies if my... knights' actions disturbed you."

Ranma smiled and her face briefly became an incarnation of one of her pseudonyms. Still beaming, she strode forward. Serenity smelled her subtle, flowery perfume, and felt the floor start to shift. Her gaze returned to the demon's face and the tantalizingly blonde eyebrows and highlights.

The demon eyed the Moon-cat and her expression hardened for a split second before going back to the Lunar Royal.

Serenity exhaled and focused, the floor stopped its gentle rocking and her head cleared, her mind sharpened. "Haven't asked, your vacation... it seems you fed well?" She inquired once she had regained control.

Noting the long second, and far larger, pair spiraled horns the demoness now bore, Serenity raised an eyebrows again. In the two days since Ranma had come back from her "vacation" Serenity had the feeling that the demon was holding something back. Now she had proof.

She met Ranma's gaze and for a moment felt herself being pulled in again. Warm, hungry sensuality ran though her brain like a hot caress, much like being with Minako. Serenity shook her head and pulled back. Cool focus returned.

"More than you can understand," Ranma laughed as her tail swept back and forth, slowing as it neared Kiri. "Or are you offering something?"

Keeping her nails long, Kiri made her way around back to Serenity's side.

Ranma nodded to the younger looking woman. "Good work; there were concerns the armor would be too much to give up."

Serenity frowned, eyeing the demon queen's tail. Then she followed Kiri's gaze and looked to the door, and saw Eve enter. Wearing a custom fitted dress uniform, the blonde succubus sauntered in. With her powerful and mature figure she actually looked like a relative to the more matronly brood queen. Between the queen's figure, presence, and softly mature face, Eve actually looked like the younger of the two.

"I'm not sure she realizes the cost of such an offer, Dear Sister." Looking at the shocked and... blushing Mars and Jupiter, Eve smirked.

"Perhaps she does. Serenity was always willing to... deal with demons in the past."

"Speaking of deal..." Eve looked to the Senshi and let her question hang.

Ranma nodded. "I talked with the Colonel. I'm thinking about it."

"Talk with Lieutenant Tendo."

"She would know, wouldn't she?" Ranma nodded.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked.

"Just a bit if business, sorry for the interruption," Eve bowed her head.

"What about you?" Ranma asked her sister.

Eve smiled. "Talking to them? It was some help... kept me until you came along."

"If that's not a ringing endorsement of our shrinks I don't know what is." Ranma slipped off her glasses and renewed her warm smile.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked catching Ranma's eye.

 _"No!"_ Minako's voice cried in Serenity's mind via the gem. _"Look away."_

Looking at the demon, Serenity felt as if she were being drawn into a warm bath, like she was back in the armor. The pressure increased, she wobbled as her focus melted away.

Ranma sniffed and put her glasses back on.

Gazing at the woman, Serenity steeled herself and extended her arms embracing the demoness. Rewarded with a surprised squeak, Serenity released a portion of her magic to power the summoning. She clasped her hands and a gleaming choker appeared. Silver bands held a deeply purple gem cut into a four pointed star.

Pluto held her peace. She had warned Serenity. She had done her best to check out the artifact and the silver box it had been given to her in.

Ranma looked quizzical.

"I never accepted you as a Senshi." Serenity lowered her gaze. "I apologize. I've forgotten that you're one of us."

Eyes smoldering, Mars set her jaw.

"Don't make a scene," Jupiter whispered to her.

The demoness reached out and held the star up by a strap. "Huh... I've been getting a lot of stuff lately."

"What?" Serenity blinked.

The demoness smiled. "Yes, Murdock gave me a present three nights ago."

"You spent your time off with... him?" Serenity mirrored Minako's motions and tried to straighten her stance into something more formal.

"Nope, he sent some goons to rape and kill me. One of them was wearing Murdock's tie clasp. He was sending a message."

"And that was a present?" Serenity blinked and turned to Kiri. "I don't get it... Puu, maybe being with Mina did fry my brain."

The small Senshi gave a laugh that was somewhat forced and nervous, while the blonde Senshi sniffed and turned away from her queen.

"He ruined your day off with an assassination attempt?" Jupiter shook her head. "Remind me... why did you let him go?"

"Oh, it's not like it was an effective attempt." Ranma waved her hand dismissively.

"Then... present- how?" Serenity asked.

"The assassination attempt was the present." Meiou's tone was deadpan.

"Or, entertainment. Whichever. One of those." Mars narrowed her eyes at the demoness. "The hit-men, you ate them, didn't you?"

Ranma chuckled. "No. I gave them a lecture about the immorality of molesting women and purified their dark hearts."

"So, you mocked them as you killed them and ate their organs," Mars spat before giving Serenity a meaningful glance.

The redhead's smirk grew. "It wasn't burning them alive, but I was short on options.

Mars huffed and turned her back to Ranma. "Lovely choice in allies, oh wise queen."

"It's not unexpected," Luna commented. "Working with the likes of House BlackSky is one of the more... colorful family traditions."

Serenity spun on a heel and glared at Mars and her cat. "I'm trying to apologize to DarkStar."

"Well, then. By all means flatter the torturing demon who can be bribed by being fed rapists, and who has been arrogantly insulting you at every turn. I suppose it's natural given what it took to get you to stop using Minako like a fancy blouse and new skirt. I'm sorry for risking your relationship with such a valuable teammate." Mars bowed her head in mock apology.

"The latter one's not exactly the same caliber of offense," Jupiter said.

"Yes, what about the time, she cut Usagi's.. err mine... her the queen's hair," Minako coughed.

"That was Eve," Kiri reminded.

Ranma ignored the other Senshi. "They have a point." She said walking to Serenity and brushed an errant strand of hair. "What if I've got some evil scheme for you?"

"Nefarious Mephistophelian plots aren't your style." Eve said from her position leaning next to the doorway.

"I made Mercury an offer," Ranma pouted.

"And how did that work out?" Eve teased.

"You've seen Ami, too?" Mars shook her head and turned to Serenity. "We should be concerned right?"

"That was a couple weeks back," Ranma dismissed. "I told you about that meeting."

"Right, the one at the bar where she had a freeze spell set on a deadman," Kiri Meiou said.

"Besides I'm not the only one having clandestine moonlit meetings with shady characters." Ranma gave Kiri a meaningful glance. "And yeah, that was clever of Akumi."

"Why would that stop you? You've killed far more humans than that?"

Eying the black-haired woman, the demoness gave a frosty smile. "Because, apparently, Akumi knows me far better than you do."

"What's that supposed to mean? She used human shields to keep you from attacking her. Why?"

"Because it worked." The succubus blinked in disbelief. "Yes, I've killed. Lots of times. But the people in that restaurant were not my enemy. They were bystanders, innocents. No, it was your friend that abused a demon's morals to secure her escape."

"Oh." Mars sighed again, embarrassed.

"She has done worse," Venus reminded.

Stepping back from Ranma, Serenity's eyes widened. "Oh. Uh... can we have some... privacy?" she looked to Eve and then to her Senshi.

"Privacy isn't an option." Ranma glanced up to one of the cameras in the room.

"Usagi..." Mars hissed.

"No. That's the wrong word." Serenity rested her hand on the side of her scepter's leather holster. "I just want a one on one. I don't care if it's recorded. You'd just write up the conversation later and report it back to your... associates."

Smirking at the unintended double entendre, Ranma bowed her head. "Eve, can you give us some time."

Eve eyed Mars. "Sure."

Mars stared right back at the demoness. Her smoldering, burning gaze beat back the demon's cold, sharp and predatory eyes. "Puu should stay."

"Trusting me?" Kiri chuckled.

"Mina's spent enough time with the Queen, and if not me and Mako-chan well... who's left?" Mars looked down at the shorter girl. "Don't prove me wrong."

"Luna's staying too," Serenity said looking to the cat.

Ranma eyed the cat flaring her nostrils slightly, curling her tail, which had its razor filaments extend out before the demoness withdrew them back in, but made no other comment.

"Oh?" Kiri asked.

"She's been with me from the start," Serenity stated.

Bowing her head, Luna backed away from the demoness. "Uh... I can go, really that's perfectly fine."

Serenity shook her head. "No, you can stay."

The cat sighed.

Eve stepped back from the door and allowed the three Senshi to file out. She then closed the armored door behind her.

After hearing lock shut, Ranma let her shoulders slump down and her posture relax. Flopping onto one of the bunk beds shattered the last of her prim poise. Her wings were loosely folded and fell behind her while the spade-tipped end of her long tail flipped back and forth. Though she did manage to keep her knees together, if only due to the constriction of her dress. She held up the purple star-shaped gem and inspected it before gently setting it down onto the bed next to her.

After a moment, Serenity sat down on the bed next to the demoness while Kiri stood at her side. The beds were close and Serenity found her knees only a couple inches from the demon's. Luna hopped down and curled up next to her queen.

Ranma pulled off her glasses and instead of the sensual assault, Serenity was hit by a soft wave of reproachful embarrassment with an undercurrent of shame.

"I... I should be the one to apologize." Ranma rubbed the corners of her eyes. "I've been under pressure constant pressure for so long. I've given up so much... and everyone..." She closed her eyes. "Everyone went along with it. The Company, my daughters, my sisters, my mother. Even my father... ultimately... he encouraged me. And then you come along, you with just as much weight on your shoulders, you who had lived through so much and remained so... naïve, so lily-white. We've got cultists, Russians, demons, mercenaries, eldritch goddesses, fallen magical girls, and god knows what, but you just keep going."

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

The demoness clenched her teeth. She exhaled through sharp gleaming fangs. Again she eyed the cat with an almost hungry expression. "And it all got taken care of for you. You faced monsters, your friends died, and it all got... better. Someone would always step in and help you, protect you."

Kiri spoke up. "And here you are... with your family protecting..."

Leaning forward, Ranma nodded.

"You're jealous." Serenity looked down at the succubus.

The demon's tail straightened and knocked a couple sheets off the bed.

Despite herself, Serenity laughed. "Jealous. Look at me, this isn't my life." She pointed to the armored gown she wore. "Everything's been passed down from my Mother. I'm living her legacy, and what's not her legacy has been taken away by other people trying to use me like a pawn. I should count myself lucky that I don't have more of a legacy to worry about. Queen Serenity is burden enough. Look at what Puu has to deal with."

Kiri set her jaw and nodded.

"I lost my fiance; my daughter mocks me just as much as you do; cultists think I'm gonna destroy the world, and crazy Russians are trying to kill me. Hell, I can't even use my name anymore! What could you possibly be jealous of?"

Leaning back, the demoness raised an eyebrow. She slowly dusted off the top hem of her gown. "Did you miss the whole, always protected always... insulated thing?"

"I started out alone, and a few times..." Serenity looked down. "I ended things. Alone."

An approving smile crossed Ranma's face.

"Geeze, you really have a one-track mind," Serenity stated, though her eyes softened.

"I know what it's like to live up to your legacy. To have the weight of history pressing down on you. To have even more responsibility on your shoulders."

"Which is why you're jealous, why you lecture, why you... resent me?" Serenity ventured.

Purple eyes looked to blue-silver. "Your life has been one crucible after another. You've been pitted against nightmares, monsters, and fallen friends and it's been getting worse and worse. Well maybe Akumi isn't quite as bad as having your daughter or your lover turned against you."

Kiri's brows furrowed. It was easy to forget that the demoness had access to WIC's records and dossiers and was obviously intimately familiar with them. The capacity for horrific levels of violence was not the only capability the demoness normally concealed.

"You didn't answer my question," Serenity said.

Ranma played with the glasses in her hands before returning them to her face. "You've been through the crucible, yet nothing changed. You didn't grow. You didn't learn. You didn't harden. You didn't even break. Who the hell wouldn't be jealous and angry?"

Serenity gaped but the demon's tone was resigned. It was like the redhead's anger had cooled to a cynical disappointment.

Ranma sighed. "It's like it all rolled off of you. Like you never experienced it at all!"

Serenity shook her head. "No. That's not true. You didn't know me... you don't know what I was like. I was just a kid. I fought and I won. I kept winning. Yes..." the queen exhaled. "Yes I made mistakes, mistakes that cost me dearly, but I learned. I didn't give up. I clawed my way up from starting out along being thrown into this mess with just a broach and a cat with no memory..."

"Hey!" Luna groused. "You were the whiny crybaby that couldn't figure out who Mamoru was. Remember when your crying was actually a weapon?"

Ranma blinked. "I'm trying to be less... well less of a demonic bitch. So, I'll try to not be visibly frightened by the idea of how bad you must have been. However, it sounds like you were nothing more than a little girl playing princess with her plastic ponies."

"I was hardly fourteen! I _was_ playing princess!" Serenity nearly screamed. "You can't make short what I've been through. I didn't have training like you, I didn't spend my whole life learning to fight. I didn't have a mercenary army to help me. No one taught me how to fight.

"I was barely fifteen when this started for me," Ranma reminded.

"It's a good thing I was already a klutz." Serenity gave a pained laugh. "That way my parents didn't question the bruises and cuts. Nope just silly little clumsy-bunny. I was alone. Then later... we were alone."

Feeling guilty, Luna leaned and nuzzled Serenity while Kiri held the taller woman's shoulder and squeezed.

Watching, the demoness crossed her arms, thinking of the training her Father was putting her through at fourteen. As she reflected her anger lessened, and her sympathy for Usagi grew. Genma had put her through hell for years on end, but what the Senshi went through at Antarctica was a special kind of pain.

Serenity flexed her hands and looked to Kiri. "Wait... that's your point?"

"That's why she said 'rolled off'," Kiri reminded.

"Can you even comprehend what I had to give up? Imagine losing your gender, your species, your humanity. Having to cut down and compromise your morals because you're faced between choices that are bad and worse," Ranma looked off at the wall behind Serenity. Her eyes seemed to grow and once more drew the young queen in.

"Pick, and choose. Is it more important to protect your daughter, or to protect the people who'll be massacred by the monster you're sending her up against? Narrow it down to the absolute last things you'll ever give up... and live afraid of what'll happen when you have to choose one of them," the demon said, haunted.

"Is that why "Is that why your sister is talking about you going to counseling?" Serenity asked.

Ranma exhaled and held her gaze. "We all have our limits. There's no shame but... I just want to make sure I'm not wasting my time. I've done so much..." she slowly closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I've had the fate of the world in my hands. I've been the doom of alien invaders and other civilizations, time and reality have bent to my will. I've reset the world, and robbed death blind. I've been able to stick to it and win. If I push and believe in myself..." Serenity trailed off.

Ranma pulled back and looked to the silver-haired woman. "Is that your coping mechanism then? Pretend it's all easy, that there aren't hard choices if you're good enough and pure enough?"

"Yes, that's exactly how it is. I guess it's easy to make my ideals sound lame if you're cynical enough." Serenity coldly stated.

"I'm not doubting the power of Love. Though I do think the universe is sorely lacking any type of Justice that isn't nasty, brutish, and short."

Kiri chuckled. "I thought you were trying to apologize."

Ranma shrugged. "I was, then the Princess wanted to know why I'm jealous and resentful."

Serenity reached out and put a hand on the demon's knee. "You're in a brutal, bloody world. You live with compromised morals and sacrificed values. And I..."

"Stay clean and pure." Ranma looked at Serenity's hand. Even the Lunar campaigning armor was pure and crisp, shining metal and gold detail-work. "We live in the same world, Princess."

"Yes, and it can be the better world. Things don't have to be that grim." Serenity squeezed Ranma's knee.

Rocking her hips, Ranma scooted forward so that her legs bumped into Serenity's causing them to separate as the demon's knees slid in between the moon queen's. The motion also caused her hand to skip up and come back down on the strawberry-blonde's upper thigh just below the ruffles that went around the waist of her gown.

Placing her hand back onto Serenity's and pressing it in-place, Ranma exhaled and leaned forward. "Don't you think I'd want that? If I could trust someone enough to know that my family, my daughters would be safe." Inches from Serenity's face she lowered her glasses with her free hand.

Feeling the succubus's warm breath and body. Serenity swallowed. "I..." She closed her eyes and rebuilt her concentration. "I promise. I will not abuse your trust."  
She reached out and took the demon's cheek in her hand. "My strength is not like your strength, but I have fought, I have won. But... I'll listen to you. I told you no one ever taught me."

Ranma lightly leaned into the physical contact, satisfaction and cautious longing bubbled up.

Feeling then emotional pressure, Serenity kept looking into the demon's eyes. "This is too..."

"Too much?" Using her feet, Ranma pushed herself forward and twisted so that her thighs slid atop Serenity's lap with her legs dangling between Serenity's pressing over the silver-haired woman's dress.

"Too little?" she asked smelling Usagi and gauging her comfort level. The demoness unsummoned her wings and curled her tail around Serenity's waist. Ranma inhaled again and gave a little smile. Keeping pressure on Serenity's hand, Ranma made sure it was against the uppermost part of the inner half of her thigh.

The redhead then leaned over and rested her head on the taller woman's chest. She tilted her head so that the point of one of her larger horns poked Serenity in the sternum. Via her expanded horns, she paused to take in Serenity's emotions.

Gasping at the surge of emotion, Serenity saw her other hand fall over the demoness embracing her.

"I'm not as up to date on my pre-Unification Lunar history, did DarkStar and the Elder Queen Serenity carry on like this?" Luna asked Kiri.

"On occasion," the Senshi of Pluto replied, smirking

Sighing contently, Ranma looked up at the Moon Queen. "How can I trust you if you can't trust yourself?"

"What? I don't doubt myself... well not anymore, I just-" Serenity's explanation was cut off when the succubus lifted her head and kissed Serenity. The queen found her arms, hands, and thighs tightening as she held the demoness closer to her. Despite neither opening their mouths, Serenity found herself beginning to wash away.

Then it broke off.

"Mmm... he really was a lucky man," Ranma purred as she put her head back onto Serenity's chest.

"Uh... yeah." Serenity blushed. She thought of Mamoru and her mind immediately slid to the daughter they shared. With Chibi-Usa alive, he would never truly be gone.

Ranma shifted to make herself more comfortable, and Serenity a bit less. The horn dug in a bit more and the tail tightened. "You don't doubt yourself, but that's not enough. Look at you, you were just hiding inside a dream-machine made out of a dear friend, and you can hardly handle the chaste teasing of a succubus."

"You call this chaste?" Serenity cried.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "If I really wanted to I'd have you on the ground begging to be turned," the demoness' tone was matter of fact.

Kiri shifted her stance slightly.

Serenity let her grip loosen. "And you don't? Wouldn't it be easier for you?"

"Just because it's easy doesn't mean it's right," the demon sighed. "Besides, I'd have to placate the other Senshi."

"Why wouldn't you just have your new demon-bride do it for you?" Kiri suggested.

Rubbing her chin, Ranma nodded. "That's a good point. I guess the reason is... well.. I'm not a cheap two-bit villain. That whole capture you and make you turn your friends is Mercury's style."

"You're vamped up in a frilly gown, painful looking heels, ridiculously fancy hair, and are sitting in my lap trying to seduce me."

"I'm a _classy_ two-bit villain." The demoness squeezed her legs trapping Serenity's hand. "Or would that be a five-bit villain?"

"Why not go for a full eight-bits, that way you'd be a loonie?" Luna suggested.

Ranma, snickered. "Good one, yah foul little beast."

"Ranma!" Serenity chided.

"I don't like cats." The demon glared. She could always handle them one at a time, and it had taken months and months of heavy and bloody combat to have a desensitizing effect...

She wondered if clawing and biting people as they screamed in terror was a fair way to lessen a primal fear of the same. It sounded as far as one could get from legitimate exposure therapy, but it seemed to work.

There was also that she had been turned demon for a bit over a year ago and had been living as one full time for nearly five months.

"Oh-kay..." the queen shook her head. "And you being a crazy person?"

Ranma blinked, her mind coming back from the dark pit that dominated that part of her childhood.

"Loonie, for loon, the type of bird on the dollar coins in this country," Kiri explained.

Staring at her advisors, Serenity felt the feelings the demon had been pushing on her lesson with the disbelieving shock. "That's real?"

"You've been living here for months, and you don't know this yet?" Luna asked.

"I was busy! I knew there was a bird on some of the coins, but pardon me for not researching the type and checking if it matched up with some weird foreign pun."

"Huh," Kiri looked between the demoness and the queen who was still hugging her. "Well, I think everyone who ever talks about a dollar here says 'loonie'... You'd hear it four times buying snacks..."

"I thought they were just weird; this is Canada."

"Which is why they call it the loonie."

Ranma cleared her throat. "As interesting as currency puns are, we have more pressing matters."

"Like convincing Serenity to resume fondling you? Or maybe just some good-old fashioned necking?" Kiri asked with a big innocent-looking smile.

"Those are, indeed, among them. But there is the matter of cybernetic assassins and a potential invasion supported by eldritch sleeper cells. "

"I have failed you." Serenity lowered her head and kissed the glossy, ridged surface of the offered horn.

Eyes half closing in bliss, she heard a rusting and the sound of metal on crystal. "Oh?" she removed her glasses and they faded off into a stream of violet shadows.

Serenity held the choker by its four-pointed star. "You are a Senshi, and you have sacrificed for me, but not as a Senshi. I never tired to understand who you are, who you used to be. You came to become jealous of me and I let it stand." Finding her left hand still trapped between the demon's legs, Serenity awkwardly rolled the choker around Ranma's neck. "I didn't treat you like a teammate or a friend, let alone someone willing to fight for me, to protect me."

"As a matter of fact, you treated her like a mercenary, contracting out her services. Which is still valid," Kiri reminded.

The succubus softly laughed and after a moment put the cool band in place so that Serenity could clasp it. She had a moment to be stunned by the effect, or lack of effect: there was no spark of energy, or flash of magic, or trickle of power.

However, Serenity did take the demoness by the horn, gently angled her neck and pressing her lips resumed their embrace.

Basking in the sensations, Ranma concentrated and her gown begin to... constrict. Cloth gave way to a single wrapping sheet of metal. Polished to where it reflected dark purples and reds the glossy black titanium material hugged her body and formed along her curves as if it had been poured in place. The purple ruffles on her upper hem paled and became golden ribbon that tied the top of her dress in place while the bow in the center grew and became deep ruby red.

The dress itself lengthened, going from knee to shin length, while at the same time it squeezed into a form-fitting shape. Veins of cobalt blue and the rich violet of cobalt chloride appeared over the length of the dress curling and arcing, especially down her legs and around her torso where they took a pattern somewhat reminiscent of corsetry.

A matching soft bow tied itself around the base of her tail and the ruffles around her waist spread and grew into a short purple pleated overskirt that barely reached her thighs. An obsidian purple star set in a silver frame grew at the center of her chest ribbon, and her horns were gilt by spirals of the same purple metal that ended in little golden ribbons at the tips.

A mix of gold dust and more of the purple cobalt compound settled over her hair and linked up, transforming her tresses into a fully sculpted and encased piece of jewelry that seamlessly mated up with her horns. It then thickened; the layered links providing the sense of formed and shaped beauty about the demoness.

This impression was enhanced by her alabaster skin. Her makeup was the same soft warm shades but was not a shade more metallic than pastel, especially her lips, which were almost mirror-like in their gloss.

Breaking the kiss, Ranma looked down. Licking her lips she smiled and flexed her shoulders. "Well what do you think? A bit gaudy but it could grow on me," she stated, hoping that Dirac's scanners were recording.

"You combined the new Senshi's uniform style with my old moon gowns?" Serenity asked gently tugged a golden horn bow.

Purring, the demoness pushed herself closer to Serenity and rested her head on the larger woman's chest, presenting her horns. "You helped. Impractical as hell though."

"I'm pretty sure you'd kill me if I tried messing with your clothes... on my own, but if you want to wear this stuff..." Serenity bent down and kissed a coated horn. "Though I'd prefer to see you dress like this when you're cooking us dinner."

Nonplused, Kiri's only response was a simple question: "Cooking us dinner?" She smiled, it seemed that Mars was right. Her role was to chaperone and make sure neither party did anything too... rash.

Luna blinked at the display. "Huh, well this breed of chauvinism does run in the family."

"Well, yes. Playing dress-up is fun." Shivering slightly, the demon queen smiled. "Now what next? You have a plan?"

"Next?" Serenity looked down at the demoness.

"A bit longer term than that," Ranma gently chided. "The Russians are a considerable threat, but they are merely a symptom of the problems you face. We know almost nothing about Nuit and her allies. Actually, I'll be doing a ride along with JTF2 as they scope out where the pulse broke through."

"Some fieldwork should help them. Even if it's a milk-run," Ranma added.

"You've made quite the list of enemies, and while you've... neutralized most of them. Enough remain. Not to mention those your mother angered." Ranma glanced at Kiri as she said the last.

Serenity looked to Kiri then to the succubus. "You have a plan?"

"Me?" Ranma tried to look innocent. "Well, today's training will hopefully mix things up, but that's not exactly what I meant." She raised her free arm and snapped her fingers.

"What?" Serenity went back to Kiri. "Puu, are you part of this?"

The younger looking woman sighed. "No, but I can figure it out."

The door to the room unlocked and Kiri noted that Ranma still turned her head to face it, and that the demon had freed both her hands and had them at the ready.

Opening the door, Eve stepped in with a slight smile. "Well, this is a surprise," she said, stepping between the bunk beds and running a hand over Ranma's, and Serenity's, shoulders

"Please, you were watching it. Why else would Ranma give that obvious gesture."

"We've tried being subtle." The tall blonde's smile actually started to reach her eyes. "And it looks like the direct approach has some dividends." She lifted the star-shaped choker's jewel. "Pretty enough."

"I'd think the shiny liquid-metal dress or turning my hair into a formed sculpture would be more impressive." Ranma said as she swung her tail back and forth.

"I suppose one is symbolic of the other," Eve slipped a hand around Ranma's waist and straightened the bow tied at the base of her tail. She then took the opposite bunk where Ranma had been sitting.

"And you showed remarkable restraint," Eve said to Serenity.

The queen coughed. "Really?"

"Sure. Not a single crescent moon."

"I..." Serenity looked at the demon in her lap. "That seemed a bit... well no."

Eve shrugged. "I'm actually a bit disappointed. A couple could have looked very nice as hanging earrings."

Ranma made a thoughtful noise.

"Now you're just teasing me," Serenity pouted. "Well, at least you didn't say anything about the uniforms. Though I'll agree that Ranma's original one was far too skimpy and a bit of a joke, not as bad a my daughter's. So much pink." She gave a wistful laugh.

The demon winced, empathizing with the other mother's pain. "Aww thanks." Ranma kissed Serenity and looked contemplative. "Dress-up is just part of it, we could also have some real fun."

"What kind?"

"That a challenge?" Ranma asked, giving a throaty chuckle.

"What?" Serenity blinked as the demon stood up. "Ah, you have something in mind."

The demoness closed her eyes and her form, her clothes, her skin, her hair, her horns took on a dark shimmer. It then began to brighten, going from deep purple to a bright, almost frothy lavender. Her sculpted updo shone and throbbed with a golden glow. The glow expanded, drawing in the great curled horns on either side of her head and wrapping them in layers of golden bands and binding in the larger pair until they were obscured from view.

Her dress puffed and shifted as her pleats raced down her skirting, transforming the metallic garment into a dark blue flowing silk that ran from a white V-style waist down to her ankles.

The top of her dress turned white as it too softened and grew up and over her chest. White silk grew up until it came in just under the demon's choker. There it ended with a thin blue collar with white piping. Crisp white sleeves inched down to her elbows. They were met by red-trimmed silk gloves that encased thin hands. Built into the tip of each glove were shiny silver covers that moved with the demon's extended little claws.

Shifting her footing, one high heel shifted, then the other. The shoes pulling in and becoming more shiny as the demon's ankles retreated back. She lifted one foot off the ground and when it came down it had become a dainty-looking silver hoof.

She repeated the gesture and another hoof came down. Red leather formed to cover from the flesh above her hooves to her new ankles. The spats were trimmed in white and bore little gold crescent moons as accents. Wings shrank in and lost breath and width as they turned pale white on the inside and soft silver on the outside with golden "fingers" and supports between the membranes.

The demoness gave a sigh as her face softened and smoothed, becoming a bit smaller as the years seemed to pull back. The dress adjusted as the rest of her frame retreated inward to match a more youthful and delicate figure. The makeup on her eyes dialed down as it became simpler and more understated. The rest of her cosmetics also became more subdued, her lipstick becoming a pinkish partially metallic gloss.

The glowing over her hair bun flared and the whole sculpture broke down. With a soft rustle, two thick golden-blonde ponytails spilled out and fell to her shins ending with little curls on the end. Reddish-pink highlights ran though the twin tails in looping whorls.

Unlike the expected round odango style buns, these ponytails emerged from a pair of buns formed by wrapping hair around the spirals of the shrunken-by-half horns on either side of her head until they became tight little, pink accented, coiled buns that stuck out atop her head. The tips of each was tied off with a little red bow.

Her inner and smaller horns served as the anchors to a thin golden tiara that went down between blonde bangs to rest on her brow. Dangling crescent moon earrings formed on ears with little, almost elfin, points.

The bow on her chest shrank, going from purple to red as it moved from the center to above her left breast where it served as more of an accent. It seemed that the extra material went to the tails of the crimson bow at the back of her waist. Both ribbons then wrapped around her tail. The appendage was completely concealed ending with a secondary bow tied at the end that obscured the tailfins.

Her eyes still closed, the demoness gave a tight lipped smile, and... shifted. Serenity gasped. The demon's face pulled in a bit and her nose became more delicate. When the changes stopped, Serenity, Usagi, was looking at a younger version of herself. A version a bit older, but a bit shorter than Kiri. Not how Usagi ever was, but an idealized version with perfect skin and figure, and eyes a bit too large.

Then the demon opened her eyes. They were big and startling turquoise with no whites. And only a bit of violet around her vertically silted pupils.

"The Pretty Senshi of Earth Sailor DarkStar is ready!" She cheered striking a pose, her hoof making almost a musical ringing as she put it down and threw the V for victory sign and smiled toothily revealing four gleaming fangs sticking above the rest of her bright white teeth.

Eve blinked and stepped close. "Well, blonde."

Luna tilted her head. "That's a bit familiar," the cat said.

Kiki stared at the shorter woman while the succubus gave a slow twirl. Smirking, she slipped out of the room and to the commissary.

Serenity for her part raced over and scooped up the diminutive, formally dressed Senshi in a big hug, lifting her hooves off the ground. "Oh, that's adorable!" she gushed.

The demoness leaned into the taller woman and gave a purring nuzzle.

It was a long hug with Serenity studying the dainty demoness. Of particular interest was the Sailor Moon style succubus' hair and clothes, particularly the spiraled buns and bows.

The demon's expression turned serious "My Queen," she added in a soft voice, eyes downcast.

Still holding the demon up she reached with a spare hand to clasp Ranma's in her own, feeling the dainty claws. Ranma looked up, into Serenity's eyes.

"No..." The queen closed her eyes and the glamour flickered away. Silver hair and a tall regal armored gown shifted into another blonde with twin ponytails and a white seifuku. This one had more fancy shoulder accents, a multicolored and multi-tiered skirt, and actually showed some skin.

Blushing, Sailor Moon hugged the demoness a new. She drew her in and kissed the shorter Senshi on the forehead. She then stepped back to the bed and sat down, placing the demon into her lap.

As she adjusted to the demon's sight weight, Moon nudged her wrapped tail to the side. She noticed that succubus had crossed her legs at the ankles a bit above her hooves. She put her arms around the demon's shoulders. "This is really very, very sweet of you," she whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," the demon gave a big smile and looked to Eve.

Eve raised an eyebrow but feeling the emotions between the two returned the expression and nodded.

"Such a lovely gesture," Usagi repeated as she absently played with one of Ranma's ponytails. She looked at the pinkish color and gave a wistful, but happy sigh.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

The man known as Todor Zhivkov was led through the low-lit, musky, dusty office. The same trim, dark-haired Russian woman had taken him past an office pool that had been converted into an impromptu armory and machine shop. Crates and storage boxes were piled between the desks, with several of the topmost ones open, revealing polished bits of rounded metal, gleaming canisters, and rows of baggies containing various electronic odds and ends.

There were a few maps pinned to the walls and a couple of desks were covered in diagrams and schematics. Both were in neat little piles. Small thermal charges were being used as paperweights.

As he walked down the hallway, he looked into a handful of open offices. Bedding and a cache of clothes and armor had been placed into the rooms but, aside from that, they were simply the empty, transient rooms, a place to crash.

As they passed, he glanced into what had been the office's break-room. Unlike the rest of the place the small kitchenette looked lived in. A cupboard door was open revealing a stock of enriched black bread and microwavable containers of soup. There were some bottles of spices on the counter next to a brand new dish rack. There was a bit of a mess of dirty dishes in the sink; far from military precision. On the room's battered table was an overturned paperback with a slim shiny blade used as a bookmark.

Zhivkov gave a little smile. It was rather like the living spaces his men were currently sequestered in, save for a bit neater housekeeping and a bit less openness with the pornography.

Desyat stopped at the door to the conference room and motioned for the Bulgarian mercenary to enter. Zhivkov nodded. He ignored the chill at his back as he passed in front of her. If they wanted to kill him, there was nothing he could do to stop them.

He did allow himself a smile as he crossed the seemingly cavernous room. If he failed to return, he had left orders. He had his doubts his men could take out all of these women, but the altercation would certainly get WIC's attention.

Galina A'deen sat at the end of the table. She had the deceptively delicate-looking face and figure of a ballet-dancer, excepting a bosom that was a tad too large to be proper for a ballerina. She looked up, her long brown hair was pulled over her left shoulder and partially obscured her face.

For a moment, the cyborg studied the man before her. Coming off the street, Zhivkov was dressed in his shabby suit and his dark brown crew-cut was getting a bit shaggy. His posture was forward and his jaw and cheeks hung a bit. It was only when one looked at his sharp hazel eyes and steady hands that his nature became clearer.

Galina allowed a smile. He would have good news. He would already have alerted them if there was anything untoward. Zhivkov was nothing if not prompt.

Zhivkov's eyes did another sweep of the room, he allowed himself to relax. There was no sign of that garishly dressed brute of a man. "Where is our... Comrade?"

"Mr. de Veste has an engagement up North."

Zhivkov raised an eyebrow. "He's moving against their training base then?"

Chuckling Galina shook her head. "No, they've been moving about, but at last they have returned to that facility. In a way that makes it easier."

Zhivkov's mood soured. He could accept the compartmentalization of intelligence, but that that hideous, smiling man warranted a greater need to know was galling.

"In doing so, he did manage to lend support to our own sensor net." Galina shrugged. "But no, his business is further to the North, at the capital."

The Bulgarian blinked and worked out his knowledge of geography. They were already in the provincial capital (in governance not action, the city was quite cosmopolitan and large enough to meet nearly all their fabrication needs). His mind was reluctant to make the conclusion but it was inescapable. If de Veste had not been sent to a provincial capital, that left only one place...

"Why?" Zhivkov asked, the word dripping with shocked disbelief. "If I may ask," he hesitantly added.

"He's acquiring some necessary equipment. I will inform you when the mission concludes."

Zhivkov's brow furrowed.

"He's being watched. I have Shest babysitting him," Galina explained. After the Pulse Incident, Shest could use something with less stress, and this was a simple enough mission, and as a bonus one Shest was uniquely skilled to help on. It should be good for her, provided she could keep Mal from being too much of an irritant.

"Ah," Zhivkov nodded, seemingly satisfied. "No trouble then."

"Yes."

"And of the demon and your 'client'?"

Galina's gaze sharpened. "There's no love lost between the fluffy little Zaika and the Ryzhaya bestiya. The demon would kill the bunny, but she has a reason to keep her alive, and to spend a small fortune doing it. Not to mention this draws in her... corporate allies."

Zhivkov nodded. "Both of which ultimately depend on government patronage. Therefore..." he took a chair and sat down. His mind pondered the situation. Objectively, he had no... moral problems assisting in the assassination of a spoiled princess. He certainly had no ideological qualms about the destruction of royalists. However, he was enough of a realist, and a businessman, to look at the situation objectively. "Therefore these demons and their Company see a profit in keeping the bunny alive."

"An immense profit."

"And thus you investigate the governmental links," Zhivkov nodded. "There's just one fault. Of all people, why send him?"

Galina looked down at her neatly written notes and sighed. "He was available."

Zhivkov pushed aside the jealousy of why she didn't send some of his men with the realization that she could not spare any of her own. There were simply too few cyborgs left.

For a moment, Zhivkov saw the woman at her real age. He saw the worn refugee of a collapsed ideology, of a betrayed country, of a vanished world. She was supposed to be the future. Even now, decades later, she was one of the most lethal people on the planet.

Zhivkov kept his composure. He could relate. He had taken the Thracian Union and built it into a strong force. One that ensured it could survive and... He shook his head. That was it, there was no overturning Glasnost. That government did not even exist anymore. His men could fight, they could win, but for what? The Fatherland could not be restored, no more than Galina's Motherland.

He watched as Galina mulled over her own past. The Union had a distinct advantage. While there were very few of the old-guard left in the Union, recruitment was possible. There were always disenfranchised young men; men who could be propelled by ideology and the promise of some redistributive booty.

These women had no such luck. The consequences of Comrade Scaglietti's inability to mass produce his creations continued to haunt them.

"I see," Zhivkov stated, knowing the concerns the woman across from him had. If Scaglietti had been able to make more than a bare dozen or so cyborgs... If someone else in the Red Army had been able to continue his work... If the damn Chekists had not destroyed everything in a fit of jealous paranoia...

Zhivkov was enough of a nationalist to have little love for the Russian domination of the USSR but he had to admit that they were the best positioned to succeed... until they failed. Russia may now be a capitalist oligarchy ruled by the Chekists, but at least they were honest enough about it, unlike the damnable Chinese who simultaneously preened about their Communism and Ancient Imperialism.

"I'm not the only one lost in the past then?" Galina asked with a sad little laugh.

Zhivkov exhaled. He knew why Galina had accepted this job, why she had kept with it despite the losses, why she had hired him, and why he had accepted, in spite of the risks to his men.

Galina nodded. "I trust you're here to discuss the progress of the technicals, mortars, and the artillery system. You have problems, but not insurmountable ones."

"Right. Would have warned you." Zhivkov leaned back. "For starters, those sighting systems you've given us should be most helpful."

Galina waved her hand. "We didn't have enough working turrets to put them in anyway. What's the problem?"

"Well, we've got them sighted co-axially with the existing systems. I'm not worried about them failing per se. The boys can handle losing a fancy laser, but..." The older man fatalistically spread his hands.

"You want a live-fire test." Galina sighed, expecting this. "Are you worried about the guns?"

"Hell no, we stowed the guns proper. Golakov and his boys unpacked them and tested them out... as much as he could." Zhivkov admitted, his pride deflating a bit before returning. "But you get a hit with the twins and I guarantee they'll take out anything."

"Would you bet your life on it?" Galina asked casually.

"Hell yes." The Bulgarian snorted. "You bet your life with any gun you take into battle. And that's my point. I trust the guns. The turret mounts and these fancy sights and controls not so much."

"You're worried that the guns will shear off their mountings? Hardscrabble Third-World militias can manage the task."

"And get 'em broken half the time." Zhivkov laughed. "No, they will stay. I have men that know how strong of a bolt to use and how much to torque 'em. But these guns weren't designed to be stuck on the back of a truck, and they certainly weren't designed to be remotely aimed, and they definitely weren't designed to be used against demons and frilly little magical girls."

Galina smirked. "Well, maybe not the latter. I can think of a better weapon for them."

Zhivkov nodded. Her proposal was to divide his forces, the bulk of the technicals would go with Group A, while the rest of his heavy weapons would go with the B group. He did not have much in the way of an artillery barrage, but if used at the right moment, it would be enough, especially when combined with the plethora of mortars and the vast amount of available small arms. Galina's contract was generous, and she had ordered everything the Thracian Union had to offer.

"Your men are taking the work well?" Galina then asked.

"The combat footage you've provided was... motivating. As were the edits."

Smiling slightly, Galina nodded her head. "Some discretion is seemed wise, a brutal enemy that takes no prisoners is one thing, but an enemy that will eat you as you lie screaming and thrashing?"

"Better to hear about than see," Zhivkov agreed. Unlike the bulk of his men, he and his officers had seen the full videos. "Either way they will fight to the death, but... without hope, without initiative."

"Sometimes experience and... pride makes up for a hopeless situation," Galina tightly said.

Zhivkov nodded "Still, it keeps them at their tasks, which is good. We have plenty of work, and a busy soldier is a happy soldier." Zhivkov then tapped the table and looked around the empty conference room once again.

Galina decided to allow him the soldier comment. "You have concerns still?" she asked after noting his pensive stare.

"The men are green."

"Oh? Have you got no more veterans? Has the quality of the Thracian Union sunk so low?" Galina teased, her warm smile almost breaking her dour façade.

"That is a lie, you know it." Zhivkov sighed. "However, we have yet to fight... demons or-" His distaste grew. "Magical girls. You've given footage, capabilities, even some training. But the men don't truly believe. They haven't been bloodied."

The combat cyborg waited.

"Perhaps that is for the best. If they don't truly know how bad it can get... they won't falter."

Galina forced herself to smile and to do so with warm, friendly eyes. She knew he was wrong. Experience would be the best protection his men could have. To be unaware, or to be overconfident would be ruinous. The demons were professional predators, equipped and trained by a mercenary organization specializing in non-human combat.

And while Galina put fair odds on the Union overcoming such a foe; it would not come cheap and victory on their part was not, strictly speaking, necessary for her plans.

"Zhivkov, I won't tell you which is better for your men. You know them better than I, but... I doubt we'll get a chance to 'freshen' them." Galina allowed her false smile to dissipate. "The enemy we face is hard to escape. Even my team can barely extract themselves. No, for your men to get away clear, they will need overwhelming firepower."

"And surprise will help," Zhivkov nodded. He disliked using untested equipment, and fighting an untested foe, but uncertainty was a part of life. "Which we will not have if we fight them multiple times."

"Indeed, they're already adapting towards my team, and I'm sure they have a fair idea your men are here."

Zhivkov grunted. "And to think it's come to this. We've lost a war without admitting who our real enemies were, and now we're scampering around yet another war we don't understand."

The room fell silent as Galina appraised the Bulgarian once again. She then nodded, a tiny but genuine smile forming. "You're correct. We're not a part of this. We were hired into it. They think we're the beaten scraps and ghosts of a failed and broken empire." Galina's smile grew, revealing her teeth. "We will show them what ghosts can do. If we are to be relegated to the dustbin of history then it is our duty to drag the little bunny queen down with us, one historical relic to another."

Zhivkov allowed a nod. The Union had already signed the contract, money had changed hands. He smirked a bit at the irony, but... it was a chance. Not since the bad-old days just after the Fall had the Union really cut loose.

"It was easier when it was just us and them," he muttered, knowing it was never that simple.

"Oh?"

"They were the enemy, we were saving the world against their greed, their exploitation." Zhivkov snorted. "Saving it for our master's greed and our exploitation it turned out."

Galina chuckled, and hoped Arisha was not listening in. "Both sides had their nomenklatura. The difference is that those in the West didn't have to fill gulags and mass graves with dissidents to get rich. Yes, they found it easier to pacify their populaces with trinkets and food, but that's the point, they could afford such opiates. In the West, over here, the impoverished could protest their masters, it was pointless but they could do it.

"Our masters had to make do with fear of the knock in the night to keep people in line." Galina sighed. "The worst part? After Stalin, we lost the mass murder and then lost competence and merely coasted on inertia. I shudder to think that the two must be intrinsically related." Zhivkov held his tongue. It was always wise to indulge the one who paid the bills.

"Though I do take pleasure at one of the Chekists' great successes. They managed to convince the nomenklatura over here that enlightened, and enriching, technocratic rule could work. It was an appeal to vanity, the dirty communists were too stupid to make communism work. Feh."

Galina snorted. "The best the Chekists could do was plant the seeds of crude boutique-Bolshevism masking Nouveau riche aristocracy. I suppose it is better than the communist veneer our German... comrades put over their neo-fascist state."

"Fraternal Socialist Allies can be so vexing," Zhivkov agreed without a hint of irony.

"As bad as it is... I suppose it's not a return to Czarism, sure the soft-handed, pointed-headed glad-handlers invariably rule, but they don't think it's a divine right."

Zhivkov leaned back and allowed himself a barbed retort. "No, only the inexorable march of historical inevitability."

Galina laughed. "Too true. Too true. At least we can destroy one more royalist before we go."

Zhivkov returned with false laughter. de Vest was right about one thing, the Union was not quite so fatalistic, and had their own plans. Business was business, but survival was survival.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Looking into the light-filled night sky, Mercury stared out the window of her suite in the Grand Hyatt Tokyo. Her hand clenched the stem of her wineglass. The cool glass felt strange in her ungloved hand. There was the noise of a low-lying helicopter. Her heart stilled. Behind her both Virgo and Orion stopped.

The purple Senshi lowered a matte grey case and cocked her head. "Civilian," she stated mildly before resuming her work.

Mercury snorted. "That doesn't mean anything. Pluto has chartered helicopters before."

"Is that why you went against the presidential suite?" Orion asked as she stepped into place at Mercury's heel. Her gaze matched Mercury's and momentarily looked up at the ceiling.

"No... no," Mercury shook her head and frowned at the sensation of hair against her neck. After having her hair up it felt weird to be wearing it down. Though she had kept it long. Cutting it seemed to be an unneeded sacrifice.

Mercury returned to looking out the floor-to-ceiling panoramic windows. "It seemed a bit much. Much as I would have loved a private pool and sundeck." She sighed and looked around the hundred and twenty square meter two bedroom suite she had rented.

"This place is larger than my old apartment... " Orion frowned. "Both of them. It's bigger than mother's old store," she added in a hushed voice.

"We can see it, if you like. I can make the time," Mercury offered giving Orion a small smile.

"No," Orion turned her head and went to the laptop that she had already unpacked. "Osa-P is gone."

Mercury nodded and turned back to the window. She had managed to avoid the temptation of a penthouse suite, but she had indulged in a south-eastern view. Before her sprawled Azabujuban, the Tokyo tower sat to the left of her view while half filled bits of Tokyo Bay were in the distance. "That's right we cannot go back. The past is done; all we have is the future."

She turned from the immense and skeletal orange tower to the relatively shorter buildings and lights that made up her former home. She took a sip of wine, careful not to spill on her clothes.

Mercury cared little for the skirt and blouse she wore, but the seifuku-style school uniform was familiar... if a bit ill-fitting before Virgo had worked on it to let out the blouse some. Mercury inclined her head as a thrumming vibration cut through the suite. It bounced off the warding over the windows causing a blue flicker for a moment before settling down.

"Secure," Virgo stated after silently taking the space Orion had occupied at Mercury's heel. "At least from the Sailors. Though in force, we'd have little time to teleport."

Mercury nodded absently. The lilac scent of the bouquet the staff had placed by the door dominated the room.

"You are concerned?"

Mercury spun around on her right heel, her unbound hair flying about same with her pleated skirt. She stomped her left foot, though unlike the respectable clack of a stiletto it was the soft thud of a Mary Jane.

She glared at Virgo, but the crystalline Senshi had a perfectly controlled expression. Her features had become more statuesque, and were even a bit stylized. Her hair was a sculpted piece of a large bun in the back, smaller twin purple odango buns on the sides with flexing ponytails. Her hairdo was made out of a crystal material that was lighter and more translucent shade of purple than the rest of her.

Both of Virgo's swords were holstered in an X pattern across her back. The shadows of their scabbards just visible through the thickness of her body and the clear bodysuit, gloves, and boots of her seifuku were made by giving those portions of her body a more milky white coloration and adding carvings of her constellation that were set with tiny blue gems. A gold Mercury mark was embossed on her neck and surrounded by a silver circle that centered an inset band that went around her neck forming an ersatz choker.

The only parts not sculpted as details on her body were her pleated skirt, her bows, and the sailor collar she wore. The crystalline golem stood before Mistress Mercury and waited. Virgo hummed with power to the extent that it caused little sparks and ripples against the pulsing signal scramblers.

The whole time Mercury had studied her, Virgo simply waited. Her faceted jewel-like eyes unblinking unmoving. Chest perfectly still, jewel-like eyes unblinking… unmoving. Reflections of the neon lights far bellow played across her sparkling surface, providing the beautiful statue with the illusion of motion, and life. Gloved hands, hands that were gloves, were clasped in front of her, and she neatly balanced on high heeled boots that were as much a part of her as her hair, lips, or tiara.

"Yes Virgo. I am concerned." Mercury replied. "I've returned. I'm going to meet my parents. You can understand my apprehension."

Suddenly moving, Virgo's eyelids expanded, narrowing her gaze. She tilted her head and went completely still. "More than you... my Mistress," she added.

"By your nature, you understand my apprehension. You've been changed more than I have, you're even less your mother's daughter." Mercury turned back to the window. "My worry. However, my parents have skills. Skills that I need; skills that even you could appreciate."

Virgo raised a silver-inlaid eyebrow. "As you say."

Mercury made a thoughtful noise. "Well, what would you do? If you could go back home, if you could find your estranged father."

"I got along with my father," Virgo stiffly said. She gazed out the window. Her quest for revenge had taken everything from her, but it had made her more powerful. If she returned to the village... Virgo looked down at her mistress. "Are you thinking about them, about-" she hesitated for a second. "About recruitment?"

Mercury sipped her wine. "You know what I plan. Do you think I would give your people greater due than my own parents?"

"From a tactical standpoint, your parents are far easier targets," Orion stated.

"As is your Mother," Virgo added.

"We have business." Mercury crossed her arms. "I've dressed down."

Virgo nodded and her form shimmered. Crystal skin and seifuku shimmered and the image of a young woman in a purple and white cheongsam appeared. Virgo looked at her hands and gave a slight shiver.

Mercury eyed Virgo. "Acceptable enough." She turned to Orion. "And you?"

Orion snapped her fingers and her double-bladed staff vanished and her Senshi uniform was replaced with a pale green dress tied with a white belt.

Mercury blinked. "You're staying as Janet?"

Orion eyed the equipment that they had built using the fabricators in the lunar laboratory adjacent to the Space-Time door. Combined with Mercury's original tools and what they had learned on the Venus and Virgo projects mass production was well within reach. She turned back to Mistress Mercury. "Why bother going back to Naru?"

"So that's it? We're all in agreement. There is no going back." A frown flickered across Mercury's face. "Yes, we must all look forward... and prepare." She smiled and gave a salute with her glass.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Three armored Senshi sat around the table in the training center's commissary. The blonde wore a seifuku with golden fabric and white silk bows under gold plates and skirting. The brunette wore copper with broad section green with patina and polished accents. Wearing red-bronze armor Mars tapped table and looked around the commissary. "Just great... we shouldn't have left her alone." She sat next to Venus-as-Moon with Jupiter opposite her.

Sitting a distance away were Misako and Ukyou. Both succubae were armed and wore the bodysuit and inner-armor portions of their battle-dress. The outer armor sections were leaning on a couple chairs off to the side. The two demons would occasionally chat with each other, but spent most of their time cleaning their weapons and loading magazines.

"She's not alone," Minako stiffly stated.

Jupiter held the bridge of her nose.

"And did you see Eve get up and go? No doubt they've got the queen outnumbered."

"She's not alone," Minako repeated.

Mars eyed the blonde who looked so very much like the Princes... the Queen. "Yeah, she's with Pluto. And yeah... she did help Usagi. Still, I'd like to see this new enemy myself. And they're going to be late, don't we have training today?" she asked glancing at the demons watching them. The platinum blonde and orange-haired one were of Ranma's brood, while the one with short dark red hair was Eve's daughter. The blonde looked up from the box of over-sized ammunition and gave a cold smile.

"We agreed to get her help," Jupiter sighed as she looked around the concrete room.

The brunette Senshi gave the room another glance; Eve was still gone. Which figured. She brought her attention back to Mars and Venus.

Minako looked off in the distance, her eyes taking a flat red sheen. "So, you two were behind what Puu did to me."

"What you and Usagi were doing was making things worse," Jupiter stated.

"I know, but...we thought – I thought I was protecting her." Minako sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She was shut away from the world. You were turning her into a robot," Jupiter explained.

"And not a useful one either. Do you know how big and clumsy you two were?" Rei reminded.

"Hey, we were getting pretty agile and fast! It would have worked if-" Minako looked down. "I am sorry."

Jupiter put a hand on Minako's. "You okay, Honey?"

Minako turned her head and her eyes flashed red for a second. "Been better."

Mars sighed. "DarkStar is right. The princess... is in trouble. She's still in that Serenity getup."

"Tell me about it," Minako snapped in reply, as she gestured to her own Sailor Moon style golden seifuku and twin blonde ponytails.

The doors to the commissary opened and Jupiter blinked. "I don't think that's a worry..."

Giving a coquettish smile, Kiri stepped into the room. She walked up to the table and gave a beckoning gesture.

"You left her alone with them?" Mars asked.

"When you came to me with your worries about the Queen, I trusted you. Come on" Kiri chuckled as she waved more emphatically.

Giving a perplexed shrug, Mars and the other two Senshi got up.

Misako perked up and gave a broad smirk. "Showing off mother's power?"

Giving off a purr, Ukyou seemed to sniff the air. "Well, glad to see Mother's feeling better."

"What?" Rei asked, scandalized.

Misako laughed. "It's not what you think. It's... nicer more innocent." The demoness licked her lips and gave a dreamy smile.

"Something like that." Kiri nodded. She turned around and left the commissary.

What's going on?" Mars asked as they followed Kiri down the hallway and around the corner.

"Oh, you have no flare for the dramatic," Kiri teased as they passed through the guard check point and returned to the Senshi's room.

"That's not reassuring," Jupiter said as Kiri knocked then opened the door.

Minako, Jupiter and Mars crossed the threshold. The first thing they saw was Sailor Moon, not Serenity, not the Queen, but their Princess.

Minako gave a little smile, her guise was just that. A disguise to fool outsiders. This was the real Usagi. Giving a serene, tranquil smile, Usagi waved an arm before returning to gently braiding the restful succubus's hair. She had two long ponytails, one was braided down its length and capped near the end with a red bow. The other was about halfway done.

"You're back!" Makoto cried as she ran towards the bed. She saw the dainty little pinkish-blonde demoness snuggled into Usagi's lap, but that was immaterial. It was not even an issue that the demoness looked a lot like Usagi; the real deal, the real Usagi, was sitting right there before the brunette. And the demon was so young, so small, so adorably and softly dressed that she seemed made for the Princess' lap.

And the demon looked more like Usagi's version of a succubus, cute, cuddly, and non-threatening. Her arms went out and to hug her princess she had to hug the princess'... dau-demoness. Usagi put down the partially braided ponytail and accepted the hug.

Rei blinked back a tear as she joined Minako in adding to Makoto's crushing hug. Feeling her Princess' presence, feeling it without glamours, without disguises, Rei's worries were pushed away. She even let the feelings from the other "Moon" Senshi in the group hug wash over her.

"Back to normal?" Rei asked, as the young demon purred.

Usagi blushed. "I wanted to be at ease. Sailor Earth –er- Ranma... Helped me. Didn't you honey?" she asked giving Ranma a fresh hug and basking in the love of her friends.

As the embrace broke up, Eve slipped in and gave Usagi and Ranma a strong hug. She held Usagi's gaze for a moment before looking to Ranma and smiling as she withdrew.

"Some help," Rei laughed with a hint of jealousy at the diminutive demon. However, looking into those great big turquoise eyes, Rei found her hostility begin to wane. She turned away.

"Oh, it really was," Usagi said, resuming braiding the demon's hair. "You were all a great help in this. Thank you."

"And the... hair?" Rei asked.

Usagi looked down at the nearly complete braid and blushed. "Oh, well I thought it would look cute."

Looking at her own twin ponytail style, Minako laughed.

Rei cracked a smile. "Yes, you would."

Nodding, Usagi did a few more braids.

"Everyone likes to play with my hair," Ranma said a bit smugly.

"I can see why," Usagi said as she neared the end. She then compared the two ponytails. "Okay, this one's done," she told Ranma, who closed her eyes and summoned a matching bow capping off both braided pinkish-blonde ponytails.

"But the whole look? I mean she's like a darling little moon demon."

Ranma preened a bit.

"Oh yeah!" Usagi giggles. "She's got the cutest little speech. You wanna show them?"

The demoness blushed and pulled in a bit.

"Come, on, it's really cute," Usagi kissed Ranma on the cheek. "And your hair is really nice, goes great with your uniform."

Looking at her braids, the demoness smiled and gave Usagi a quick hug. She then hopped off Moon's lap and hit the floor with a light clop. She backed away and standing on one hoof did a little spin that flowed into a skip-like dance step. As she moved and used her arms to pose, her long skirt flounced up, almost showing a bit of skin above her ankles.

She planted both hooves on the ground with a musical clomp. "The Pretty Lunar Demon Senshi: Sailor Earth, is ready for Love And Justice!" She gleefully shouted crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head, causing her ankle-length braided twin-tails to bounce about.

"In the name of the Moon and Earth I'll punish you with my ribbon-tail!" she gleefully said as her silk-sheathed tail cutely coiled back and forth with a little twist and shake. After her cheer, she smiled revealing her fangs and triumphantly raised her right arm while moving her left arm from her hip to across her chest while extending out the V for victory sign.

"Wow, way to improvise!" Usagi clapped.

"By taking my material." Minako joked, having recognizing the finishing move from her own transformation sequence. She was always creeped out by the constant surveillance WIC had them under, but at least it allowed for some benefit.

The demon held the pose for a couple seconds before collapsing into giggles.

She was joined by the other Senshi. Even Eve smirked.

Looking between the two "lunar" Senshi, Rei felt her heart warm. She opened her mouth, but Jupiter stood up cutting her off.

"That was great. I can see why Usagi liked this..." Makoto bent down to the little demon's eye level. She looked to her princess, her queen, relaxed and happy, calm and content.

Rei hesitated and saw Minako stand up and join in. The two began to thank and hug the purring demoness. Exhaling, Rei closed her eyes. She stood up and walked to the demoness.

A tall Senshi in a red bronze armored uniform looked at the smaller, delicate, Senshi in her conservative, prim silken uniform. "Sailor Earth?"

Flanked by Jupiter and Minako, the demoness looked up. All three tensed as the black-haired woman stared at the demoness.

Looking into her eyes, Mars saw that they were not fully turquoise, there was a band of dark purple around the silted irises. "Sailor Earth," she repeated and then bowed. "Thank you."

Blinking, the demoness cantered forward and wrapped her arms around Mars. The black-haired Senshi stiffened but then realized that the demon only came up to her chest, with the red bowed tips of her spiraled odangos barely reaching Mars' shoulders.

Mars looked down at the braided hair, sparkling crescent moons, and soft silk blouse and skirting. "Sailor Earth.."

The demoness giggled at the title. "Yes?"

Reaching out, Mars slipped her arms under Sailor Earth's little wings. "If the Princess believes in you..." she hugged the small Senshi, lifting her off her hooves. "That's good enough for me... welcome to the team," she whispered.

Feeling the pulses of acceptance and love, the succubus gasped. What had been a wistful improvisation of the plan to "guide" the Queen had gotten away from her. The part of her that considered it all a plan had faded and faded until... Sailor Earth blushed and leaned her head onto Mars' shoulder. "Thank you," she gasped softly crying.

"Oh... it's okay. It's okay," Mars said, finding herself smiling. She reassuringly patting Earth on the back, Mars carried the demoness back to her Princess, and deposited gently sobbing Sailor Earth back into Sailor Moon's lap.

Usagi hugged Sailor Earth and the tears stopped. Savoring the little succubus' purr, she idly played with a braided ponytail before adjusting one of the bows on the tip of Earth's spiraled hair buns. "I'm... overwhelmed, by all of you." She looked to each of her Senshi, to Luna, to Eve.

Sailor Earth found herself giggling. It was clear to her, the Pattern Silvers, the Senshi, they were like their own little brood, one she was a part of. "I won."

"Really?" Kiri asked.

"Sure, I've got our Princess back to normal," the tiny demon contentedly sighed and leaned her head onto Usagi's chest. "And I've got another brood, another family."

"Yes you do, my little pretty Lunar demon," Usagi assured as she gently rocked the demoness.

Blushing, Earth blinked back a couple little tears. Sating herself in Usagi's affection she regained her composure. She was a mother, a brood queen, a contractor, a... Sailor Senshi...? Yet, she was not... one. She could feel the connection to the other girls, and to the very earth itself, a vast well of power arced around her, further than the horizon and as deep as the world... As she searched, her confidence began to reassert itself, and then something tripped in her.

Light flared from her again, but this time it was concentrated on her forehead which glowed deep purple with a four pointed star before it burst and was replaced with a bright rich green quartered circle: the symbol from earth. Spreading from the light her earrings changed going from gold crescent moons to earth symbols with the crescent moons overlaid at the bottom. Her choker glowed bright but instead of breaking the four pointed star there grew slightly and a circular backing formed with her Senshi sign visible behind the purple crystal. Power welled and the piece of jewelry became an artifact.

Her back arched as the piping on her collar and the trim on her spats and sleeves all changed to green. The glow continued to expand as the bows on the tips of her hair buns and the ends of her braided twin tails also changed color while the rest of her ribbons and bows stayed crimson. Then the light pulled back, like a retreating tide pulled by gravity it all receded into her. The energy pulsed over her, running though her hooves, to the spiraled hair buns, around her coiled and sheathed tail, to her dangling tiara, across her nearly floor length skirt, and arched over her silver claws and pointed ears. The energy pressed against diminutive frame her and the new Sailor Earth was formed and forged.

Sailor Earth gasped, as the connections to the Senshi, her Senshi bloomed in her mind. The feeling of another family struck her. It lacked the raw instinctual power of her children and sisters, but it was close. That was all over the heavy pulsing power of the Earth, her world. Nearly overwhelmed, she snuggled against Moon.

"Wow, guess you really are one of us." Makoto blinked, the air around her suddenly seemed a bit clearer. It was as if she could more easily... see the other Senshi. They stood out more sharply.

Eve nodded, her smug confidence betraying a tiny bit of worry behind her blue eyes.

Catching the look, Earth shook her head and gave a reassuring smile and pushed some of her emotions out so her sister could feel. The dam burst and a torrent of emotions and power flared out and swamped Eve, Earth's daughters, Eve's daughters, Cecilia and her daughters, and even trickled out to her mother, Nodoka.

Usagi, on the other hand, felt a growing contented warmth. She looked down at the new Senshi and felt proud, felt complete.

"Told you I was right," Mars laughed while Kiri gave an almost melancholy look, but quickly covered it up. The black haired woman frowned and looked at Kiri. She studied the green haired woman, unsure as to what was wrong with her expression... something about it seemed off, seemed false.

Stroking her hair, Usagi peered into her Senshi's blissful eyes. "Honey?"

The demon nodded, gathering her thoughts, feeling as if she had to gather herself back in. Seeing Usagi, her Princess, her spirits lifted further. She grinned and rolled over to hug Moon, this time extending out her little wings and wrapping them around her Princes.

Sailor Moon returned the hug and the two sat there for a while, until Makoto snickered at Mars' expression of near tearful joy. The hug broke apart with Earth blushing.

"Well, our work's just starting," Sailor Earth chirped as she wriggled her spiraled and sheathed tail. "We have some serious threats, and if we're going to be on the same team," she winked at Mars, "we'll have to keep up our training, and learn to work together."

"Back on topic?" Eve gave a little smirk, still relishing the feelings from her sister.

Sailor Earth pouted.

Eve gave a tiny sniff. "We do have some ideas, such as regaining initiative, both against the Russians and the Miss Mizuno. We are also sending the Canadians to investigate that 'soft spot' the signal originated from. They too can use the training."

"And you decided to let me just... play?" Usagi asked.

"I know I needed it...and so did you right?" Earth softly asked. She looked around at the other Senshi with a bit more empathy for their apprehension and fears, but also for their camaraderie.

"I did," Usagi assured.

"Now I won't take any slacking or incompetence, because we've got some training planned and this is important stuff," Sailor Earth blushed. "But I'm sure you'll do great."

End Chapter

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. J St C Patrick, Pale Wolf, DGC, Wray, Kevin Hammel, and Ikarus.

Also, special thanks to frice2000 on the Fukufics form for inspiring the development and refinement of the "Sailor Earth" idea.

Revision Notes: And that's this Book's part of the "Minako armor" plot. It's one that I worried about with the revision that the story spent too long there. Maybe it still did. Another fun note, this is where Ranma first gets hooves. Yeah, didn't think it happened quite this late in the story.


	13. Chapter 12: Expert Authority

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 12: Expert Authority

Formerly: Reconcile and Refine Part 1i

Standing before a sink that was too tall for her, Sailor Earth pulled her white elbow-length gloves back on, taking care to line up the little silver claw covers in the finger tips. Finished she looked up at her reflection.

Startling turquoise eyes with vertical pupils rimmed in dark violet looked back. They were set in an innocent, joyful looking face adorned with sparse touches of makeup. A bit of eyeliner for her big eyes and some pink lip gloss. Her nose was more delicate and the shape of her face was different, with a smaller jaw line and softer features. Her body was similarly delicate and youthful.

A gold tiara set with a polished emerald hung from her tiny inner horns, while her large curled horns were covered with bands of pinkish blonde hair until they became a pair of spiraled buns. Falling from the curled odangos were twin braided ponytails that nearly reached her ankles. The ends of which were tied off with green bows that matched the pair on the tips of her buns. Picking up one of the braids, she looked at Usagi's work and smiled as she played with it.

Below her ankles were a pair of crimson spats with little crescent moon buckles on the front Wrapped around her feet, the leather coverings were cut to expose the silver gleam of her little hooves. The spats themselves were hard to see given the ankle-height hem of her pleated skirting.

Earrings consisting of emerald quartered circle earth symbols braced by gold crescent moons at the bottom hung from long almost elfin ears. Dropping the braid she flicked one of the earrings and gave a happy sigh as the twin symbol of the Earth and the Moon rocked back and forth.

She wore a modest white top with a V waist, and a high hem around her neck with a little blue collar with green piping. Long sleeves came down and just overlapped with her gloves. Below the waist were the long blue pleats of her skirt.

A little red bow sat above her left chest, and was matched by a bigger one that proofed behind her waist, the trailing ribbons of which were wrapped around her coiled tail and then tied off in a third red bow. A pair of little golden wings with silver membranes spread from her back framing the image.

The door opened and closed and a tall, strong, sensual, almost severe woman stepped into the reflection. She wore the grey coat and skirt of a WIC dress uniform, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Eve's eyes softened at the sight of the little demoness.

"You didn't need to escort me," Sailor Earth said as she leaned back onto her sister.

Eve put her arms around the tiny demon who stood a full half a meter shorter than her. "But I did. Miss Tsukino seemed almost... heartbroken when you said you had to 'Use the little Demon's Room.' "

"It was more that you offered to take me before she could."

"You are my... little sister," Eve said a bit of worry entering her voice; after this she would have to talk with her superior officers to update them on the situation, and reduce their worry.

Sailor Earth felt it and more. She closed her eyes. "Yes, and I'm your older sister. Nothing will change that, but she is my... princess. Wow..." The demon opened her eyes and looked at her reflection anew. Little pointed ears, little pointed fangs, little pointed claws, even her hooves were small and fairly sharp ended.

Eve exhaled and squeezed her tighter.

"I know, you're wondering if I'm okay," Sailor Earth said in a soft voice.

"You just got formally inducted into the Pattern Silvers..."

Earth frowned slightly. The term seemed as impersonal and clinical as "Pattern D".

"Yes, Sailor Senshi. It seems like it was a big moment," Eve dryly added.

The pink-blonde demoness' innocent giggle turned into a more throaty chuckle. "Oh Eve." She closed her eyes and there was a green flash that darkened to purple as her form grew and her clothes shrank. "I always was a Senshi, but I was never accepted, I was never seen as one. However today... today I realized that despite it all, despite everything that's happened, Usagi would still accept me."

"The first DarkStar never called herself Sailor Earth; she wasn't truly accepted," Eve nodded. "And the age? The Tsukino look?"

Earth frowned. "Could you imagine being away from your girls for a couple weeks, let alone months? She was in pain. She sent her daughter off to be... safe. I can see why she wanted to shelter Usa from all this... I don't know if that's right, if she's just delaying the inevitable, or if whatever safety there is worth the time alone."

Eve gave a weak smile. "Humans have more options than we do."

Earth nodded. "Still, maybe this will be clearer."

Pink-blonde hair darkened to deep red as it unbraided, becoming a free fall and exposing her horns, while bows, pleats, and ribbons vanished. Turquoise gave way to deep purple as her eyes shifted to round pupils. Hooves were replaced by black leather high heels and her newly exposed tail straightened and her wings grew back to their full size and red and purple coloration.

Blue silk was replaced by a knee-length black leather skirt and green leather belt with her top becoming a plain deep purple blouse and leather jacket with green piping. The demon's face grew more mature and her features sharpened until she looked like someone else. Finally, her ears pulled in as the earrings shrank. The pair still had the same crescent moon and earth combo, but were now little gold and emerald stud earrings.

The only thing that remained unchanged was the choker with a purple crystal four pointed star over the Earth symbol. Now reaching up to her sister's chest, Ranma stretched her back. Her wings also stretched out and, as small as they were, still bumped against the bathroom's far wall.

Eve inhaled and concentrated. She could feel her sister; it was still her sister but now... now that bright beaming power from the earth was dialed down; more was visible. It was easier to feel the other connections. She could sense the radiant arcing lines and bonds that came from the brood queen, but now there were more. Similar, but different, less instinctual, more channeled and crafted.

The WIC officer squeezed her sister's hands.

"You can feel them?" Ranma asked.

Eve nodded; she noticed that her sister's fangs were actually less pronounced in her "normal" form.

"They're like us," she chuckled. "All our planning about the 'Pattern Silvers' and how come they couldn't be like us, and it turns out they're another brood. We're-"

"Another brood?" Eve completed.

"Close, very close," Ranma gave a happy smile that turned serious. "And I see how right we were in the training. We were going about it wrong though, but now we can do it better. We can train them, train the Princess." The redhead smiled.

"We did come up with some one-on-one training for today," Eve stated as she ran a hand through Ranma's hair.

"Good, today has been very helpful," Ranma smiled at her pale, sensual reflection. "We can keep building on this."

"Well," Eve coughed. "You do have that mission with JTF2."

"Damn," Ranma's shoulders slumped.

Eve bent down at the waist to reach her sister's eye level, even in her normal form Ranma was still far shorter than the German demoness. "You've still got a couple hours before, at least use that time to bond... Sailor Earth," Eve snickered.

"Oh?" Ranma gave a coquettish grin as she stepped back. "You asked for it." She tapped her choker with two fingers and shouted: "Earth Power Make-Up!" Purple light sprung over her until it completely obscured her form. A bright green Earth symbol flared on her forehead surrounded by the violet energy.

As she did a little spin that flowed into a skip-like dance step, the light contracted and began to turn green as her body and wings shrank. The outline of her hair parted down the middle, wrapped around her horns into buns, was fed into twin ponytails that were braided and capped with bows. As she moved and used her arms to pose, gloves came into existence and her blouse shifted into something more modest and fitting her smaller, shorter figure.

She turned, kicking up with one leg and a high heeled foot became a hoof and her skirt softened and grew and flounced up. Bows puffed around the base and tip of her tail, and she kicked with the other leg turning that into a hoof, and forming the matching spats. Bows, jewels, gloves, and other accents began to form out of the green light and gain definition.

As she planted both hooves on the ground with a ringing chime, her face changed back to the more youthful and innocent look. "The Pretty Lunar Demon Senshi: Sailor Earth, is ready for Love And Justice!" She gleefully shouted as the light faded, revealing her turquoise, slitted eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, causing pink-blond twintails to flail to either side.

"In the name of the Moon and Earth: I'll punish you with my ribbon-tail!" she gleefully said as her coiled tail shook back and forth in its silk-sheath with a little twist and shake from her hips. Triumphantly showing her pronounced canines, she raised her right arm while moving her left arm from her hip to across her chest while extending out the V for victory sign and then finally lowered her right arm to point straight at Eve.

The tall demoness strode forward, her face carefully neutral. She reached out and flicked one of the little demon's large dangling earrings. "What I love is how you can keep coming up with original material," Eve stated, her tone cool.

Sailor Earth let her lower lip quiver as her ribbon-ensnared tail wavered back and forth.

Eve kept her neutral expression, though her eyes sparkled, and she knew her sister could feel her.

The little Senshi began to laugh. Eve smirked and chuckled. Sailor Earth stared for a moment and she broke down into fits of giggles.

Still laughing, Eve shook her head, and scooped up her sister in a big hug easily lifting the diminutive demon. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do. And plenty of new introductions," she said carrying her out of the bathroom.

"Is this... too good?" Earth asked leaning her head on Eve's shoulder.

Stopping, Eve turned the demoness so they could face each other. She paused then stated. "Elaborate."

"Well, my daughters are strong and growing nicely. You've come a long way. Your girls are fitting in, even Sophie with her youth and Morrison vacillating on what she'll take as a new first name and her human family. Cecilia's family is settling into support training, which means the Fifth's coming along nicely as a unit, and now I'm with the Senshi. I'm worried the other shoe could drop, that-"

"You signed up for more than you expected?" Eve asked skepticism coloring her voice. She put her sister down and gave a sigh. "Well, I suppose if you should ask anyone about that, it's me."

"You did get more than you bargained for." Earth looked down at her uniform then pulled at a braid.

"And it has been too good to be true." Eve smiled. "Almost. You worried about new commitments?"

"Yeah, there's that. We've already been working with the Princess. And that contract is _still_ valid," she reminded with cold emphasis. "We still have a lot of work, not counting the inter-dim collapse."

"And you think you can be more persuasive if you're on the inside?"

Earth raised an eyebrow. "I _am_ on the inside. And don't make it sound so manipulative."

"Genuinely wanting to help someone and gaining their trust is a very effective way to persuade them."

"Yes," Earth smiled at her sister. "It worked very well for you."

Eve inclined her head. "And our plans? The contingencies?"

Earth glanced at the mirror again and caught the gold in her earrings and the sparkle from the matching crescent-shaped buckles just above her hooves. "I told you... the contract is valid." She closed her eyes. In addition to support and protection, Usagi and Setsuna had contracted Ranma as a... failsafe, just in case the Heir-Serenity truly fell.

The little demon opened her eyes. "The contingencies stay."

"Even with your new... connection?"

Sailor Earth gave a sad laugh. "If anything it's made it stronger. I understand what she stands for, the ideals she's trying to hold to, the powers she has." Her face turned grave. "Our estimates on the risks, the Silvers, the Senshi, we pose... I can see why Murdock, why the Rune Order, tried so hard to corrupt her."

"Some would take that to mean you don't trust your new team," Eve stated with a slight smile.

Earth caught the expression and smirked. "Far from it. You know what needs to be done."

Eve nodded, catching the implication. Not that the Company would stop its surveillance or contingency practices, but that her sister was still supporting them and considered them integral to continued operations was heartening. "So you while you do have concerns about the Senshi's performance, that's not your main worry is it?"

"In a way it is." Earth's ribboned tail drooped slightly. "The pressure isn't going away, and... well, they're my family. And you know how I feel about substandard training and skills, especially for those I care about."

"More pressure?"

Earth nodded. "Then add to that all these nice things. I'm finally getting along with them and now there will be more training, and more battles. And they will have ample time to prove their wiliness to match the outreach on our part."

"Too good to last." Eve frowned. Somehow seeing such existential dread on such an innocent looking face... "You know how dangerous things are. Being worried about loss is normal, especially when you have so much to lose," Eve hugged her. "Maybe you should talk with-"

Earth enjoyed the hug for a moment. "No... I mean... yes I think I maybe talking things with a... professional... but that's not my worry. Losing someone in battle is one thing, but losing them to..."

"Rejection? Betrayal?" Eve knew Ranma had experienced the first, and the Senshi had experienced the latter. "And the pressures from training, battle, from responsibilities... that would push them away?"

Sailor Earth nodded.

Instead of responding Eve took her sister's hand. Love, power, emotions flooded between the two. Eve took a moment to relish the sensations and stand in awe of her sister.

The vast branching array of connections flared in Sailor Earth's mind, her brood, her teams, her families, it was all _her_ family. Faint echoes of other people, WIC agents, her other family, popped up then faded back down but did not go dark. The succubus gave a little, almost reassured smile.

Still holding her sisters hand, Eve resumed walking.

With her spare hand, Sailor Earth held her chin, and pondered. "Yes, very strong but... wouldn't that make any breaks all the more painful?"

Standing before the door to the Senshi's room, Eve stopped and put an arm around Sailor Earth's shoulder.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Feeling his neck tingle, Murdock scanned the crowd once more. His gaze lifted over the cheap paperback and swept across the plaza before the small outdoor table in front of the Belgian bar. Four and five story, brick and stone buildings lined the sides of the roughly rectangular plaza square, which was bordered by small roadways and centered with a slightly rundown fountain.

He spotted her on the sidewalk browsing at a rack of books and software packages that had been dragged in front of an electronics boutique. She was a woman at the young edge of middle age with brown hair cut in a short bob which combined with her sleekly expensive, but subdued, grey suit and skirt made her look like a finance executive. Her back was to him, but Murdock knew who it was. He could visualize her thin lips, severe cheekbones and grey eyes.

Putting down the book, he folded his hands below his chin and stared at her. It was horrible tradecraft but he did not have to wait long. She looked up from her browsing and gave a long glance across the plaza, taking in the scene before her. Her eyes passed over Murdock's bar, pausing only momentarily. She then took a couple steps and continued her browsing.

He smirked at her self control. Her eyes only widened on her second pass, and it took two more passes after that before she flung her arms down in disgust and began walking his way.

Murdock chuckled and returned to his book. It would take her at least a minute to cross the plaza, longer if she wanted to avoid the arcing granite fountain. The pipes mounted in the mouths of the rearing horses and other equestrian figures were poorly aimed and were serviced by water at uneven pressure. It had a habit of spraying water onto the benches around it. He watched as she waited to cross the road and strode across the cobbles of the square and cut through a pair of bollards to get back to the outer side of the road. Feeling a shadow draw over him, the mage put his book back on the table and took a sip of his drink.

Reaching him, the woman gave an oft used sigh. "Murdock, Murdock, Murdock… you can hide from the demons, the Senshi, the humans, but you know better than to hide from us." A feral, hungry smile crossed the woman's face. She could see that lesser mage had stiffened in his seat, and try to give his greasy, weaseling smile. She wore four silver rings each embedded with a different colored stone.

"Well, well, Catharine Longmans. I'd hardly call this hiding." Murdock said/

Still smiling, Murdock's shoulders relaxed and he leaned back in his chair. "Come, it's been a while. Care to take a seat?" he asked, waving across the table. He eyed the jade stone on her left ring finger.

Catharine's watery grey eyes widened slightly. "Really?" she purred contemplating his placid-seeming reaction. There were few things that Murdock was frightened of, and the associates she represented, the higher ups in the Rune Order, were on the top of that list. She flicked her fingers and, to Murdock's relief, a black stone on her right pointer finger flashed blue.

Murdock lifted up a tumbler and sniffed it. "It occurred to me, what leverage do you really have over me?" he asked, though to anyone outside the bubble it would be pure gibberish.

Catharine's lips pulled back slowly revealing neat little teeth.

"Seriously: torture, exposure, desiccation. Small potatoes when you get right down to it. All you've got left is killing me."

"That would bring a certain satisfaction." Catharine looked at Murdock's book, "Ruthless Rhymes for Heartless Homes", with confusion.

"Short term only."

Recovering a cold, polished composure, Catharine gave a wide smile.

Murdock sighed, eying the jade ring.. "Fine, it'd be a treasured memory. But my death would bring you no gain among the council. The Order has lost its muscle."

"That is more Corvine's problem." Catharine hissed, her calm slipping for a moment. "The Assembly of Man should have been more than sufficient to neutralize the brood."

"Perhaps." Murdock shrugged. "Instead it became a steady source of food for them." He ran a finger over the edge of his glass, causing a ringing hum. "Convenient. Your rival on the council is weakened, while your own scheme is strengthened."

"Except you never delivered." Catharine glared. "DarkStar is still beyond our grasp, and with her the Heir-Serenity, and now you quit."

"Yup!" Murdock chuckled. He knew things had gotten even worse for the Order. "Almost makes me wish I was at the council meeting when you told them that. My, the old men's reactions..."

"Futhark did have... choice words," Catharine said allowing anger to edge her voice.

"I still performed better than any of your other agents."

Catharine's smile drew back into a grimace.

"I only took out one. The others-" Murdock shrugged. "All I can say is neither the brood nor WIC took them out. Personally, I'd blame Miss Meiou."

The senior mage's expression hardened further.

"Ah." Murdock smoothed his tie. "You've got that much sense."

"You still haven't explained why I should just let you escape. I don't know what you'd get up to."

Murdock snorted. "The hell you say. I've worked for you for years. If you don't know what I'm capable of then you're worse at your job than I thought."

"Insults now?"

"You broke tradecraft to talk to me openly in the field. After knowing I'd been compromised."

Grey eyes simmering, Catharine raised an eyebrow. Her hands held the edge of the table and she stood straighter in her seat.

Murdock felt the flicker of her partially unveiled power. "Yes, yes, and it's not like I have contacts with organizations specializing in counter-magic warfare."

"You're not alone in that regard," Catharine hissed.

"Ah" Murdock nodded. "So is Jameson still playing around with those mercenaries of his? I suppose remnants of ideological failures do bring a certain desperate tenacity."

"What can you expect when someone sees their inevitable, their iron-strong, empire last a bare hundredth of the time they expected it to. They are failures, they're relics from a past world. Nightmares that even the most ignorant would recoil from, they're only able to pass among humanity in disguise." She smirked, her eyes flashing. "Fortunately the thinnest of veneers are sufficient."

Murdock raised an eyebrow, and played with his glass. "Well, no wonder Jameson thinks they're our kind of people."

"Our? I thought you quit." She ran a finger over the band of her jade ring.

Murdock's hand fell to the table, nearly knocking his glass over. "And I thought you were trying to bring me back."

"Jameson's building support. The Council is getting sick of these games. They're tired of cloak and dagger. They see Heir-Serenity as a growing risk. Besides... these won't be the first such mercenaries, will they?"

"The Russians. Such lovely work." Murdock leaned back. "Are you sure Jameson didn't hire them as his cat's paw? I'd be willing to consider him that intelligent."

"No, but I'd be willing to lie and say he did, if that'll get you to get with the program." She looked out at the fountain. A group of school children had fallen prey to the fluctuating water spouts. "You know what failure entails?"

Murdock's grin vanished and his eyes narrowed. "Careful. I know you didn't hire them, but I'd bet fair odds you know who did."

"Oh? Really? What makes you think I'm not behind it?" As she talked, Catherine's tone slipped, bits of anger burbled into her normally calm, even tone.

"You would have made sure they were properly briefed; you would have made sure they knew what they were up against instead of blindly stumbling into a brood of demons. And you'd have them start off with a snatch and grab, not an assassination."

Catharine bowed her head in assent. "Well done. Now do you want to know who did hire them?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"What's in it for me?"

"You want... payment for this secret?"

Murdock shook his head. " Catharine, Catharine, things have really fallen apart without me haven't they?"

"No, not at all." Catharine huffed.

"I'm sorry I was too busy being tortured by demons to help you."

Catharine stared as the man began to laugh, with what seemed to be genuine mirth.

"You don't get it do you? I didn't fail. What do you take me for? I know what failure means, for us, for the Order, for the world. The balls are just taking a bit longer to hit the ground. DarkStar's still spending time with the Princess."

"I am aware," Catharine stiffly said. The trio of children had run away from the fountain, their shock and surprise turned to joy.

"Are you?" Murdock sniggered but regained his composure. "Things are awakening; things are breaking through."

Catharine stared.

"You felt it too."

"The pulse."

"There was more than one." Murdock shook his head. "It's interesting what rival succubae do when you place them in close proximity for an extended period of time.

Catharine humored the man. "They fight, and the weaker is consumed by the stronger."

"Sometimes. Sometimes it's not so literal."

"Ah yes, your little matchmaker scheme," Catharine rolled her eyes. She looked at the mage and felt her anger lessen somewhat. Murdock always was a bright pupil, though he did have more fun trying to break the system than trying to win it. "That was why you killed the Father, instead of the daughter."

"And I have some scruples," Murdock said, almost insulted. "That was the main body of my work, I ensured proximity, means, and motive."

Catharine found herself nodding. "Given the raw materials you had to work with, you made a fair enough go."

At that moment a waiter walked up to the table. A slim, almost gaunt, middle-aged man he had a wispy moustache but wore his suit and apron with the crisp precision of a parade uniform. Pausing to take in the foreigner's 'conversation' he gave a disdainful sniff. "May I take your order... Miss?" He asked in, of all things, British accented English.

Catharine's nostrils flared and she fumed at the waiter before forcing her expression into something like a smile. She tapped her ring. "No thank you, we're almost done."

"Oh, do try the apricot wine," Murdock offered as he tapped his clear drink.

The grey-eyed woman slowly turned back to Murdock. "No. I'm good."

"Sorry Reggie," Murdock made a point to study Catharine's visage, gave an exaggerated look of horror, and then playfully waved his hand shooing the waiter away.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you summoned him," Catharine said as the waiter glided away.

Murdock chuckled. "The apricot wine is quite good."

Catharine gave his glass a meaningful glance before she unclenched her fist. She stared at the small stones before reactivating the distortion ward.

"Now, now you act as if I-" Murdock's grin grew becoming a parody of open friendliness. "Sorry, you act as if _we_ failed."

"Lovely, the impatience gambit. Just a little bit more time, eh?"

"The horse may yet sing," Murdock assured.

Catharine blinked. "Ah, Nasrudin and the Sultan's Horse?" she asked recalling the story.

Murdock spread his hands.

"Yes, of course you would put yourself in the position of the captured con-man, and of course you would place me as the Sultan being convinced to show mercy." Catharine narrowed her eyes. "Do you want another year to prove your case?"

Chastised, Murdock nodded his assent. "That seems a bit long. A lot can happen in a year."

"Yes, the sultan might die. The horse might die. you might die," Catharine said, completing the story's moral with a thin smile. "You really think after all this DarkStar could still deliver Serenity's Heir to us?"

Murdock tilted his head. "Perhaps, but keep in mind who, and what, Serenity's Heir represents."

"Yes. That is the whole reason we're trying to contain her." Catharine crossed her arms in frustration. "That's the whole reason you were sent to twist those close to her into tools we could use, and to do it before anyone else did."

"Closed, a door prevents ingress and egress. Open... the same symmetry applies." He looked out over at the fountain and its jetting arcs of water. "We're seeing a lot more doors being opened, a lot more connections being made."

Catharine glowered. "Don't press, if you want to fix things I can make... arrangements."

"I'm sure you can, and you will need my help, given the... consequences of our work."

"What's your answer then? Will you come quietly? Will you help?"

Looking down, Murdock idly tapped his book. "No and yes. I'm not going back, I've had enough interrogations, but I'll still help you. Jameson's got no idea what kind of mess his boys are going to be dropped into."

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

The door opened; Sailor Earth stepped inside. Feeling both her families, there was no surprise as her daughters cheered. The pinkish-blonde did get a bit of a start when she was immediately mobbed, not just by her daughters but by Eve's three daughters as well.

Taken into a great group hug, Earth realized just how short she had become. Even Nabiki was taller than her, and Eve's shortest daughter, Morgan towered over her. She caught a glimpse of her mother but the mass of broodlings soon obstructed the serene-looking auburn haired woman. She let herself fall into the warmth and love. It was only after the better part of a full minute that the hug began to break apart and the brood actually began to look at their mother.

Akane took in the longer fangs, the pointed ears, the claws, and especially the hooves. Though most of her attention was on the ribbon-wrapped tail. Swishing her own tail, she leaned in and whispered an inquiry as to what exactly her mother was keeping hidden.

Earth blushed and Ukyou took a measure of her little gold and silver wings. "Least I'm not alone in turning blonde," she joked leaning in close. Her face turned a bit more serious and Earth felt her daughter's gentle concerns wash over her. Ukyou was the most skilled at demonic empathy, and while her specialty lay in inserting emotions into other people she was also very skilled in reading others.

Feeling the grand tree of emotional connections, Earth could almost see Ukyou softly climbing over the branches. Satisfied, the platinum blonde demoness kissed her mother on the forehead just under her tiara.

Basking in the connections with her family, Earth blushed. She felt more... filled in, an aching hole of fear and rejection had been closed. She looked to the Senshi and bowed her head, presenting golden horns. "Thank you, all of you."

When she lifted her head back up, Ukyou had moved off and a short demoness took her place. Earth found the experience novel, so did her youngest daughter who giggled softly. Nabiki looked down at her mother, then at Usagi's face, then back at her mother. Smirking, she giggled and gave the tiny succubus another hug.

Staring into turquoise, vertically slitted eyes, Nariko took in her mother's mental state. Her own crimson eyes tracked to Sailor Moon. She watched as her mother and the moon princess shared a look. Nariko could sense the Princess' pain and longing, and nodded to her mother. Nodoka and Earth also shared a moment before more demons stepped in and blocked the view.

Her giant rifle slung over her back, Morgan stepped up. The redhead with the pageboy style hair looked to her own mother, who nodded. Morgan leaned forward and concentrated with her tiny black horns. She chuckled and beckoned to her sisters.

Morrison leaned in her face grave. She brushed back some of her rich green hair.

Earth smiled somewhat nervously.

Seeing the fangs the Agent stepped back with a smile.

Sophie stepped in. She blinked and whispered to her aunt. "I've got no idea what they're all doing. You smell the same to me; you've still got that refined predatory violence... just now you've made it look... cute." The black haired demoness laughed.

Earth giggled and Sophie was suddenly hugged by her sisters. Sophie's shock melted into a little purr.

"That's what I saw, not that being cute is rare for us," Morrison said shooting Morgan a glance.

The short sniper laughed as the trio went to their mother and just barely avoided being barreled into by the orange-haired demoness.  
Misako grabbed her mother and dragged her to a bed. She sat the little demoness down and began inspecting her makeup. Giving a vaguely satisfied sniff she then went to her hair.

"Mother, mother, mother, what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked undoing the bow at the end of Earth's right side braid. Removing the bow atop her right hair bun she began to expose the horn lying beneath.

Earth shivered a bit as the horn was exposed to the air and her daughter's prodding. Taking out a brush, Misako took apart the braid and smoothed out the great fall of blonde and pink hair on her mother's right side.

She looked at the loose hair, then at the curled bun and braided twin tail on the left side. The demoness began to push the hair around. She tried holding it up, having it fall back in the center, leaving it falling down but with a bit more bangs, she tried several more styles, one of which was a mass of bows that grew smaller as they got further away from her mother's head.

With each try her frown deepened and Misako's frustration grew. Growling, Misako dropped her hair brush and picks up the two green bows and begins rewinding hair around her mother's horn. Once the curled bun was recreated she started braiding the long ponytail.

She turned to Usagi who was standing over the bed, Nodoka at her side.. "We'll need to share from now on, okay?" she asked as she finished up the braiding and readied the bow so she could tie it off.

Quivering, Earth patiently waited until her hair was finished before jumping off the bed. Her hooves hit with a ringing clop and she took off with a run. "Mommy!" she happily cried as she wrapped her arms around Nodoka and Usagi.

Both taller women leaned down and hugged the little demon clinging to their mid sections. Purring, Sailor Earth looked up, pure adoration in her eyes.

Feeling a fluttery, warm feeling in her stomach, Usagi saw the demons in the room home in on her. Soon she found herself at the center of another massive group hug. She turned to see Nodoka serenely taking it all as she patted her daughter. Usagi found herself mirroring the elder Saotome's actions.

Eve had sidled up to just behind Nodoka and Usagi and looked over the shorter blonde's shoulder with a contemplative, knowing smile. Usagi glanced back and saw the rest of her Senshi, with Kiri in the lead, being drawn towards the giant huddle.

"I'm sorry," Usagi looked at each of the demons in turn. Unsurprisingly Misako seemed the most skeptical bordering on hostile, but Nariko was also guarded. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I thought..."

Sailor Moon closed her eye and squeezed Sailor Earth tighter. "I thought I knew how things were going to go. I thought I could handle everything on my own, and anything else... I just hire you all to take care of."

She opened her eyes and looked into Earth's pensive expression. "I thought I could, my Senshi could handle it, while forgetting that you, all of you, were Senshi." She turned and took in the assembled demons. Feeling the weight of their eyes on her. "I forgot... that your mother was one of us."

"I didn't treat her that way, and it caused me, it caused you, it caused my friends a lot of heartache and pain." Sailor Moon sagged as her knees wobbled. "I'm sorry for my pride." She started to tremble, but found Kiri and Eve holding her shoulders while Minako and Makoto braced her back and sides, and Rei hugged her from behind looping her arms across Moon's chest. Earth ,of course, held her up by the waist.

Feeling herself go almost limp, Moon was held by her Senshi and surrounded by the brood. Concern wafted from both groups with little bursts of fear and hesitation from the former while the latter seemed mollified and more sympathetic. Slipping between her sisters, Nariko stepped forward and offered her hand.

Feeling an almost insistent, somewhat tingly sensation from where Earth held onto her Usagi blinked. The pressure waxed and waned. "That feels nice... that what it's like for all of the brood?"

With an embarrassed blush Earth pulled back a tad. "You can feel that?" Earth whispered, almost awestruck. Blinking Usagi found Nariko's pale hand, took it, and pulled was lifted back to her feet.

Bowing her head, Nariko took her arm back and put it around Earth's shoulder.

Mirroring the gesture, Usagi was then caught by the demon's deep red eyes. Like Earth's hair, the similarity with her own daughter caused her to ache.

Nariko leaned in. "Mother has put her trust in you; do not betray it. Perhaps she is on your team for a reason, eh? Do not dismiss her counsel," she whispered staring into Sailor Moon's eyes.

"Thank you, Nari-chan," Sailor Earth hugged her eldest daughter and returned to the bed. Flanked by Nodoka and Usagi, Earth sat down pressed between the two taller women. The little demon smiled at the assembled Senshi and succubae. Earth promised to herself that she would redouble her efforts. Her training, her family's training could make the difference for the Senshi, for the Princess, for Usagi.

Looking at the trio, Kiri cleared her throat. "Well, now that we're finished with our apologies and hugs, shall we get to business?"

"Finished? Well, maybe some more hugs, later." Earth gave a light giggle though her eyes were more mischievous.

Kiri rolled her eyes.

Earth smirked. "Anyway, for today's training we've got something a bit different in mind." She looked to each of the Senshi in turn. "Each of you will get personal training. Two on one. Nariko and Akane, you've got Minako."

Already having been briefed on this, the red eyed demon nodded to the blonde as Akane sidled up to Minako with a little smile.

"Sword work, Mother?" Nariko asked, idly tapping her scabbard.

Earth nodded.

"If you want to swap us, I could help with that," Misako said, giving a big grin.

"No, you and Ucchan will work with Rei," Earth reminded.

"With her?" Rei blinked at the grinning orange-haired demoness. "Really?"

Walking towards Rei, Ukyou nodded. "Yes, we've come up with some ideas. Misa-chan and I have a good range of experience, and I'm sure you'll find her a tenacious sparring partner."

Misako flexed her fingers then fluffed her curly-full bodied hair.

"Right, and you?"

Ukyou chuckled. "I'll be making sure you two don't kill each other for real."

Misako pouted.

"Insane," Sailor Mars muttered.

Sailor Earth gave an exaggerated nod of agreement. "Right, next we have Makoto, who will get Nabiki and Sophie.

Sophie gave a bit of an apprehensive wave to the brunette, copper-armored Senshi.

"That leaves, myself and Eve and Morgan and Morrison, we'll handle Usagi and Puu."

Eve raised an eyebrow at that. She looked at her sister and her mother and then at Miss Tsukino. "There's also a field exercise with JTF2. Investigating where the pulse broke through into our world."

Earth frowned. "Yeah... thanks for the reminder. I should go to the hanger." She leaned back and against both her mother and Usagi for a moment before straightening herself up.

"I can take care of it. You stay, I can go," Eve assured.

Earth nodded but looked a bit unsure.

"No," Usagi stated.

Sailor Earth blinked. "What?" Ranma asked looking up at the Princess.

"You don't have to drop everything. You made a deal to work with the Canadians today, you should keep it."

Ranma tilted her head causing her pink braids to rock back and forth. She nodded to herself. "Thank you," she hesitantly said. "I was planning to- well... but..."

"It's okay," Usagi squeezed Earth's hand. "I know how it seems like it's all missions with you ."

"No, there's training," Earth said, completely deadpan.

"And feeding," Eve reminded.

"And time with family," Nodoka added.

"Well... you could come along," Earth quietly offered.

"Really? That's..." Looking into the little demon's eyes Usagi halted. It was tempting, and there would be a lot of armed guards there but... "No...

"No?" Earth asked. Her eyes seemed to get bigger as her lip slowly quivered.

Usagi hugged her. "No. You've got a job to do up there. JTF2 as well. They can't be distracted by babysitting me, and even if they could it wouldn't be as safe. It'd be pretty selfish of me. Part of me wants to go, and not care about the threat, the risk to you and them and my Senshi. Part of me doesn't care about that stuff but... I do have to care." The blonde admitted as she stroked her Senshi's hair

Purring, Sailor Earth nuzzled Usagi. "That's right," she quietly said.

"A test?" Usagi asked, still petting the demon's horn shaped odangos.

Still purring, the tiny demoness smiled then met Moon's gaze. "I told you. I take this stuff seriously." After looking at a clock on the wall, she jumped up onto her hooves. "Well, I guess I should get going then."

"Okay... I'll do my best."

"Oh, I know you will," Earth smirked. "Don't worry, you'll be in good hands." She marched to the door and turned back. She winked and blew a kiss at Usagi before giving a smile to her family. She basked in the emotions from her connection with them and then opened the door.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Work momentarily forgotten, the Comptroller gazed out the window. Out in the fields farmers in ones and twos were harvesting the crop. It looked like quotas would be met, even if it required more power than had been estimated. Further out there were no farms. Once, the neat rows of bunched, waving tentacles bearing swollen silvery bulbs would transition into slick, branching forests, rustling, rippling meadows, or at least boulder-fields strewn with stubby shrubs that crawled between the rocks.

Now, there was nothing. It was worn, dull land. Over the years, even wasteland had given way to a rolling expanse as the mountains had worn down and the valleys had filled. Despite the view, the Comptroller felt hopeful. It was a rare but familiar feeling every other time had ended in disappointment, but such was hope.

Leaning back, the Comptroller's gaze went to the graceful sweeping towers that dotted the farmlands and the stubby city they ringed. Made of gleaming metal, the towers were the only brightness in the drab, sullen land. They reached up and up until it seemed they touched the sky. Atop each tower were seven arcing beams that stretched out, growing thinner and thinner. In between each group of towers the tips of the beams touched, forming immense buttresses that girdled the sky.

Above that were the ghost stars. The echoes of long dead suns and vacant galaxies reduced the night sky into a parody of vitality. However, even mirages had their purpose. The Astronomers used the historical record the light represented as a way to track and research the Cataclysm. For what that was worth.

Further from the city, the towers got sparser and the buttresses weaker. The Comptroller knew that the outermost ones had failed but... the horizon was okay. Things were stable. The Comptroller puffed its torso in relief. The tendrils that ringed the top of its body flared out as the clusters of sense organs returned to the work that had piled up on the plinth.

Some of the tendrils had their sense organs retracted and were used as flexible manipulators, while the rest studied the array of reports that were displayed on the plinth's glossy black surface. However... a couple tendrils were still facing backwards, looking out the window, studying the horizon.

That far out, the wastelands had been worn down to a nearly level plain. It gave a clear view of the angled kinks that made up the edge of the world. The Comptroller calmed itself and studied the data; the projections could be worse. At least they were managing the decline.

The door to the office opened and the Comptroller looked up. The Head Surveyor made a show of ducking through the rounded doorway. The Comptroller had to laugh. It remembered being sixty-four, the urge to show off was strong, and did not abate for at least two more stages.

Bobbing up to a stool with a cupped recess for sitting, the Surveyor bowed, lowering its torso as it waved its tendrils.

"Punctual as always," the Comptroller said using a pair of tendrils wearing metallic bracelets that signified their conversational role. They were joined by several other tendrils to weave a joyful, if somewhat grandiose welcome.

"It is my pleasure. I had hoped..." The Surveyor paused, its tendrils stilling.

"Go on?" the Comptroller mildly asked, leaning back to conceal its greater bulk.

"Well, I feared you might need some... context on Echo-382."

The Comptroller saw something was wrong. "No joy? Your group may just have found the Holder of a Thousand Souls. Yes, you found the Enemy's presence, but we have come to expect that. Or has the analysis changed?" The Comptroller's interest was momentarily raised.

"Yes, Comptroller. My joy is tempered by the situation." The Surveyor's tendrils drooped. "We have found the Holder, but here we wait. The Explorers are ready, but they sit idled."

"Have we really found the Holder... the signal was faint and only came at the very end of our sweep."

"You think it is a false Holder? A false Coverer of the Sky?"

The Comptroller paused to think. Its reading put aside as this required its full attention. It looked out the window at the array of buttresses. Without the Holder they had to use this weak imitation to protect themselves. "The Holder of Souls, the Coverer of the Sky is the heir of our true god the Herald of the Outer Gods. And yet, it is not blasphemy to be skeptical. The Herald blessed us with minds; minds it expects us to use."

"The same god that provided our seers with the wisdom to build the buttresses," the Surveyor pointed out.

"What if instead of finding the Holder we have found another doomed world... like this?" the Comptroller asked a bit icily as it continued to work at the plinth. Truth be told, it only took a few tendrils to go through the quota reports..

"The same wisdom that went into the buttresses also went into my equipment, Comptroller," the Head Surveyor said

"We have had false positives before." The Comptroller leaned forward and flared its grey-green torso and orange tendrils. It wanted to make things clear; it was eight times the size of a lowly rank sixty-four Head Surveyor and there were plenty of waiting thirty-two's that would kill for its spot and the privilege to merge with another thirty-two. "What makes this different?"

"Yes, the Holder only stirred at the end of our Survey. Just as it was supposed to. Echo-382 is different. Its emissions were strange enough to push it towards the top of the survey list. A move that has paid off I might add."

The Comptroller exhaled in amusement. "Oh yes. I am aware. The survey signal was given to us by the Herald, specifically to engender that response." The Comptroller paused. In a bare breath, memories were accessed. Passed down from the previous Comptroller and the one before that in a daisy-chain of recollections and data.

Few Comptrollers had failed in office. Many were promoted after their service, thus merging was infrequently available. Copied data was not as good as absorbed data, but there were limits to even a Comptroller's privileges, even with a retired predecessor.

"Yes," the Comptroller said, the memories burning a clear awestruck devotion into its mind. "The Herald personally appeared and gave the signal to the first Comptroller. We were told that we would know when we found the Herald."

"Why are we waiting then? What if time is of the essence? What if the Holder is in danger? You said yourself the Enemy's work is apparent on Echo-382."

"What do you recommend?" The Comptroller asked, amused.

"Exploration. There is only so much a Survey Echo can reveal."

"Are you aware of the expense? Of the risk? We have only so much power, so much time."

"Exactly." The Surveyor gasped as its respiration slowed. "I know the point of Survey! We are the Pathfinders. While others learn how to empower the Holder, how to stave off the Enemy, we search for them both. What if we have found our goal? We cannot let it slip through our grasp. The Explorers are ready. We could send them this very moment."

"You are right, with conditions. Once we are certain, we will move." the Comptroller drew its attention back outside. "We will observe, we will learn, and when we are sure we will help the Holder defeat the Enemy."

"And if we are too slow?"

"If the Holder really is at Echo-382, then its presence will become abundantly clear."

End chapter

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. J St C Patrick, Pale Wolf, DGC, Wray, Kevin Hammel, and Ikarus.

Revision notes: And more of the pieces for the Battle of Ottawa start to come together. One chapter left in Raising Trouble.


	14. Chapter 13: Family Recruiting

The Return

A Ranma Sailor Moon fic thingy.

By Sunshine Temple

Naturally, I own neither Sailor Moon nor Ranma. So here's the disclaimer

Ranma 1/2 and its characters and settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC.

Previous chapters and other works can be found at my fanfiction website.

Temporary Backup Site.

Other website Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku

C&C is appreciated.

Book 3: Raising Trouble

Chapter 13: Family Recruiting

Formerly: Reconcile and Refine Part 1ii

Stretching her neck, Mars stepped outside. The air was crisp and there was a gentle breeze from the North. The gently rolling hills of the Company training facility gave a false sense of natural tranquility. She only had to look up at the rusted hulks of vehicles and slit trenches, to see proof that this had been a battlefield. Further up the slope of a largish, now denuded hill, she could see the devastated wood, concrete, and stone.

Walking down a freshly installed gravel path, Mars felt her anger wax and wane. The sense of peace was further shattered by a pair of helicopters flying over low and fast. She saw soldiers sitting on either side of the open doors with their boots dangling. Mars looked up and could see their uniforms were dark green, and not the grey-green preferred by the Company.

She looked at her two... trainers and scowled. The Company was never subtle when it came to giving a message. The meaning here was clear enough. They had power. They had governmental support. They were the professionals.

Following along, Mars basked in her hatred of their arrogance. It formed a nice distraction until she noticed that the two demons in front of her had stopped in a small bit of graded grass.

For a moment, Mars studied the gouged and burnt ground. When she looked up she saw the orange-haired demoness unbuckling off her armored vest and skirting. She paused to unholster her sidearm and place the overly large pistol next to her grenade launcher.

"What going to go easy on me?" Mars snorted. "Giving me a handicap?"

Shrugging out of her armor Misako chuckled. Looking at Mars, she sniffed the air meaningfully.

Ukyou looked around the field. "This isn't cleared for firearms practice. Bullets tend to go far." She put down the long case she had shoulder and stared unzipping it.

"No..." Mars shook her head. "The armor."

Misako placed the outer armor layer down next to her weapons and smoothed it out a bit. Between the circumferentially articulated skirting, the contoured high-necked armored vest, and the twinned chest-mounted jammer antennas, the demons' armor looked a lot like a militarized Sailor Senshi Seifuku.

Mars smirked at that. Originally, the Senshi uniform looked a lot like a school uniform, which borrowed heavily from naval uniforms. However, her own seifuku had been modified to be more combative albeit with flexible metallic plate instead of dense Kevlar weave.

After she finished making sure everything was neatly folded, Misako rose and stretched her shoulders and flexed her wings a bit. She still wore the inner layer of her armor. Lighter, thinner, and lacking ballistic plates, it was a roughly skin-tight bodysuit of flexible Kevlar with the ability to breathe.

"Well? You don't have to go easy on me," Mars demanded her eyes flickering with anger. She would have preferred to stay with Usagi, or even Earth, but neither was around right now.

"Going easy?" Misako chuckled. "No, this is to maximize speed and mobility." Teeth flashing in a big grin, Misako swept one leg back and went into a loose and causally predatory stance.

"Oh," Mars frowned. She then noted that Misako had not unbuckled her elbow pads or knee pads.

"We do want to thank you." Ukyou stepped closer to Misako and took her mate's hand.

"Huh?" Mars asked.

"Accepting Mother. It means a lot to her; she... she really wanted to 'fit' in with well... people like her."

"Not her own kids," Misako clarified. "We're great and all, but Mom needed like... peers. Though Eve and Sissy really help."

Ukyou sighed. "Anyway, thanks for helping her. It means a lot to us."

"Ah, well..." Mars looked between the demons.

Misako stretched her neck. "Come on, you can accept our thanks by getting all bloody with me."

Mars starred at the green-eyed demon's near face-splitting grin.

"You sure you're up to this?" Ukyou asked as she removed a pair of elegantly but simply styled katanas from the bag, unwrapped them, and handed over to Misako.

The orange haired succubus looked into the bag and saw a thick-handled long umbrella laying near the bottom. Holding the blades, she looked at it for a moment.

"Huh, aren't swords more Minako's thing?" Mars asked.

Stepping away from the bag, Misako eyed the Senshi. "Nariko's working with her, yes," she said as she tested the balance of each blade. "My... even Grandmother and Master Nishina's practice pieces are pieces of art."

"Wait, do you even know how to use those? I thought you were the team's heavy weapons and demolition person?"

"I prefer to use Sasha yes. But-" Misako chuckled. "I was a fast-tracked acolyte in the Assembly of Man. I used a blade back when I fought mother."

"I thought when you fought Earth... er.. DarkStar you were an evil... more evil demon?"

Misako rolled her eyes. "And before that. One thing I could do well as a human was fight. No matter the species or gender I could kill demons. Now they don't have to go to waste."

"Besides, we're basing this on Arisha's fighting style," Ukyou explained.

"Nariko showed me her moves during our sparing sessions," Misako assured as her grin grew. "Don't worry I won't go easy on you," she purred.

Mars glared then turned to the blonde demoness. "Do I get swords too then?"

"You should probably use what you'd normally fight with," Ukyou said.

"She isn't," Mars pointed.

"I'm not fighting as myself," Misako pouted. "Are you sure I can't use my tail?" she begged her mate.

Looking into Misako's bright, pulsing green eyes, Ukyou's stern expression shifted to a grin. "Maybe later." She turned back to Mars. "I've got spares; are you going to fight with a sword?" Ukyou asked as she rooted through the canvas bag. "I'm sure Pluto or one of the blonde princesses could whip something up."

"Good idea." Misako eyed the smoldering woman. "Maybe a whip could work. Oh! Or a riding crop."

"Let's get on with it then," Mars's words were clipped as she let her fingers flex..

"Huh," Ukyou walked over to Misako's armor and arms. She picked up the pile of ammunition and grenades and moved it another fifteen meters further from the other two.

"Mother did show your queen that leather shop." Misako sighted down the length of the sword, checking the blade. "I suppose they could take a custom order. Another corset? A nice bridle? Or maybe something in silk? I'm sure they could arrange for a two-for-one deal. They do look so cute together."

The demoness savored the emotions pulsing off the Senshi. "Yes, Mother makes an adorable addition to the team. I could tell you liked little Sailor Earth." Misako's tongue flicked out and ran over her lip. "Maybe you and Mother and the Princess could play house? One big happy family."

"That's it!" Mars snapped bright red flames flaring around her hands.

"Good," Misako smirked.

Mars screamed and a pillar of fire shot up and down from her hand before condensing into a bow made of a composite dark, thick-grained wood and dully gleaming bronze. The line of flames moved off becoming a tight beam of fire that pulled the recurved bow tips towards each other.

Raising the weapon, Mars summoned a notched arrow with a black wooden shaft, glowing bronze head and blue and red flaming fletches. A bronze and obsidian ring flashed over her thumb.

Suddenly her anger begin to subside. Hesitating, she stopped herself form drawing back the bow as she felt her frustration and rage being washed off in serene waves. She noticed the leaves looping and frittering as the wind blew them off the trees.

Then Mars noticed Ukyou steeping out from behind and to the left. The platinum blonde's orange eyes glowed, and she kept her hands down at her sides, just off the butts of the twin SSP's she had holstered hanging low on either side of her skirt.

"Perhaps I should remind you of the rules," Ukyou said, brightly.

"Nah, let her have her fun, this could get interesting." Licks of green flame started to appear on Misako's swords.

"Fine," Mars lowered the bow. She glared at the demon. Mars could feel the jealousy bubbling within herself. "But don't go rooting around in my mind."

"Please, I can only project. No reading." Ukyou rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Misa-chan's good at regeneration, but she's not as good as mother. So, you can't cut loose completely."

Ukyou turned to her mate. "And you, Rei can take a lot of punishment but don't cut her too much."

"No dismembering, no disemboweling..." Misako tapped her lips with the flat of the sword. "But I can bite her, right?"

"You can try," Mars glowered.

"That's the point," Ukyou said, her voice close to Mars. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Mars shouted, hearing a rustling in Ukyou's duffle bag. She figured the blonde demon was moving it to a safer location.

Ukyou paused and looked to Misako then back to Mars. "Are you still ready?"

"Yes!" Mars repeated as Ukyou returned to her previous position.

"Wrong!" Ukyou arced her arm back, fully extending the baton she held, and slammed it forward, driving the rounded tip of the metal shaft into Mars's knee.

Bronze armor absorbed most of the blow, but Mars screamed, loosed her arrow into the distance, fell to her knee, and screamed again. Glaring daggers, she summoned another arrow and snapped off a weak-shot at Ukyou.

Ukyou twirled the metal baton, deflecting the slow arrow. "Lesson number one: watch your six. Someone gets behind you and it's over."

She glanced at the arrow and nodded. "Counterattacking, not bad. Though at this range pure fire would be better."

"Crazy bitch!" Mars gasped trying to push herself back onto her feet. "I'm not fighting you."

Stepping forward, Misako chuckled. "Lesson two: trust no one. Minute Lucifer birthed the third demon, a conspiracy was hatched against the other two. Get up damn you!"

Mars looked up. The demoness was smiling, even laughing a little. She snapped. Flames raced from her scalp to the tips of her tresses, wreathing her hair in fire. " Smug! Arrogant! Whore!" She screamed and with each word shot off an arrow in rapid succession.

Flicking her green-flaming swords to deflect the arrows, Misako ran forward. She crossed the field in barely a second, with the third arrow being launched from only two meters away. She swung with her left sword going high to catch the bow, her right going low to catch Mars's right knee.

Despite the pain, Mars sidestepped and turned stepping back. The left sword swept up missing Mars's bow while the right similarly slashed past her leg. Mars then tried to get in when the swords were swinging away from her.

Then Misako pivoted and flipped the blades back The left came down. Grimacing, Mars turned her arm and stepped forward. The blade slammed into her bronze bracer with the force of a sledgehammer, and drew all of Mars's attention away from the demon's right blade.

Her elbow screamed and her shoulder was wrenched downward and forward, but the armor held. Another arrow appeared in her opposing hand; she thrust forward jabbing the blade through the demon's armor and into her side. She felt warm blood pour over her hand. Through the shaft she could feel organs being shredded by the burning tip.

Eyes widening, Mars yelped in shock and fear and... pain. She looked down to see that while she had caught one of Misako's blades, the other was free to slice through the armor over her stomach. The cut was shallow, but spots of blood were coming out of the wound.

"Oh god..." Mars released her grip on the arrow and tried to back away, but found her left arm stuck. The sword had bit deeply into her bracer.

"Good show!" Misako laughed madly as she grasped the wooden shaft and pulled. "Shame we cannot follow-through."

Mars found herself hyperventilating. "What the hell was that?"

"Training?" Ukyou said at Mars's ear.

The Senshi spun on her heel and her free hand came aflame just under Ukyou's chin.

Nodding with approval, the demoness handed her a tube of liquid skin sealant and some adhesive gauze. "I'm sure you'll be healed already, but too much blood will make things slick," Ukyou explained.

"Ah... right," Mars busied herself with cleaning and dressing her wound. The flames in her hair had begun to go out. It kept her mind off things, like seeing Misako gleefully rip the barbed arrow out of her guts. She turned away, but the sound alone was somehow worse.

In addition to the wet, meaty noises, Mars could feel the uncertainty, the anxiety Ukyou was broadcasting. Mars lifted her head. "Uh... you need any help?"

"Nah." Misako gave a bloody smile and spat something pink and wobbly onto the grass. "But thanks. You did good."

"Um... thanks." Mars looked to the ground and was relieved to see no evidence of Misako's powers at work. Emotional manipulation and energy draining would be a hideous combination.

"You have considerable magical aptitude and strength. That makes you analogous to man-portable howitzers and the like. But once someone gets close in your options and most critically time are limited," Ukyou explained.

"Unfortunately, the Soviets Cyborgs specialize in close quarter combat," Misako chuckled. "They also can take a lot of punishment and when going for a kill will simply soak it up."

The Senshi snorted. "Yes, I've fought them before. They're a bitch to keep away, but you can do it," Mars's eyes flashed.

"What makes it worse is they have extensive internal armor and compartmentalization. However, they don't regenerate so in theory you can wear one down." Misako flicked some blood of a sword. "Viable if you hit one far off enough."

"As a courtesy, we'll ask you if you're ready... this time," Ukyou added.

Mars exhaled and ran a gloved hand against her forehead. There was the brushing noise of metal on metal as the armored back of her palm scraped against her tiara. The motion was reflexive - there was no sweat on her brow. "Right, gimme a sec."

The loud thundering whine of helicopter engines became louder. Grimacing, she looked up and saw more of the Canadian craft take to the air. The sight was surprisingly majestic and filled her with a bit of awe as the powerful machines clawed their way into the sky.

Mars slowly looked away and turned to Ukyou. "Get out of my damn head," she rasped concentrating on pushing out the... fluff that seemed to be pressing into her mind.

"A start." Ukyou's tail curled forward slightly. "But we'll really need to work on your emotional blocking."

"It's distracting."

"That's the point." Ukyou laughed and she paced around Mars. "I push the target, get her scared, confident, introspective, whatever gets her off her game, gets her sloppy."

Mars crossed her arms and tapped her bow against her elbow. "Yeah, the Russians can't do that."

"Don't be so sure. You don't need magical powers to do psyops" Ukyou stated. "Misa... I think another round will be illustrative."

"She going to mess with my head without magic?" Mars asked as she readied her bow.

The green-eyed demoness grinned as she hefted one of her swords and arced her left arm back.

"What?" Disbelief crossed Mars's face as her brows began to furrow. Then Misako whipped her arm forward. The sword lazily spun through the air as Mars rushed to the side to dodge. The blade slammed into the ground and stuck up at an angle.

Misako rushed forward, holding the remaining blade high and horizontal.

Clenching her jaw, Mars fired a spread of arrows They fanned out and exploded in deep red flames when they hit the demon. Which was uncomfortably close.

"You lunatic-" Mars's angered scream was cut short when Misako threw the second sword, like a spear.

The blade was not properly balanced for such a throw, but it managed the couple meters in distance before it slammed home in Mars's side, sinking through the armored plate of her uniform.

Sparing only a quick glance to the giant puncture wound, Mars took a couple of steps back. By then, Misako was on her. The demon's boot cut behind Mars's left leg and pulled it back, while Misako grabbed the impaled sword and pushed forward.

The two Senshi slammed onto the ground, and Mars found herself screaming. Pain burned in her shoulders from where she hit, and of course, her entire left side was throbbing in pain from the blade stuck into her.

And then the demon leaned forward, she was kneeling down and straddling Mars's thighs and hips, which locked Mars's legs to the ground. It was painful and embarrassing. The demon's face closed to Mars's and her lips parted in a wide grin.

"This is why you lose. You don't want for power, you don't even want for ruthlessness." Misako grabbed Mars's bow arm and pinned it to the ground at the wrist with one arm, while she took the hilt of the sword with the other. "What was the name of that Dark Kingdom General you murdered?"

Mars ground her teeth as her hair burst into flames and the grass around the pair began to burn. "Not... murder."

"Jadeite might disagree..." Misako purred as her own aura flared out. Green flames began to mix with red. "But let it out. The fire is your friend," she assured in a sweet, sultry voice.

"Shut up!" Mars screamed as her left arm raced up and she slammed her gauntleted fist into Misako's jaw. The demon's head snapped around and she flipped it back to resume looming. Her jaw was misshapen and looked partially dislodged.

"Nice," Misako rasped. Her mouth opened, working her broken jaw, which was already mending, and spit out a few fangs that had been loosened by the impact. A couple of them landed on Mars's neck and cheeks.

"You spotted the opening she left you," Ukyou said her voice seemingly being whispered in Mars's ear. "Now commit."

Blazing, Mars's eyes widened. She felt liquid bead on her forehead, drip down and then ignite. Her hair had burst into a flaming fan, flaring behind her. Her shoulders burned and the wound simmered as steam started to spray around the sword.

Misako's broken grin seemed to grow. "Yes... yes... Ucchan perhaps we should loosen the sparring limits. Our firebug seems to be learning. Mother was right to bring them into our little family," she crooned as her teeth began to straighten and grow back.

Like a glass rod breaking, Mars felt something shear apart inside her. Her flaming aura, flared, buffeting Misako's own flames. The demon's grip slipped and suddenly Mars had both hands free.

Cupping her palms, she joined them just under the demon's chest. A column of fire shot out. Curling and swirling, the flames were dense, forming a pillar that hammered the succubus and blasting her off the Senshi and into the sky. "Crazy! Arrogant! Whore!" Mars screamed her voice breaking.

Misako flopped and rolled over as bits of her uniform and the flesh beneath burned and charred. Mars tracked the demon's ascent and her heart lurched when she saw Misako's eyes refocus and her wings snap out.

"Awww... looks like someone's got a nickname," Ukyou laughed, her voice again seemingly in Mars's ear. "And someone else is learning to commit."

The demon quickly righted herself and tipped over into a steep dive.

Scrambling to her feet, Mars pulled out her bow. Her side throbbed in pain and she looked down to see that she was still impaled. "Why won't you stop?" she demanded as she snapped off a pair of arrows before jumping back.

Misako narrowed her eyes and a pair of bright green beams shot out and raked over Mars's skirting leaving twin smoldering tracks of melted metal. Any other day Mars would have screamed at the molten bronze trickling over her legs, but with her whole body enflamed it seemed a minor inconvenience at most.

At the bottom of her dive Misako leveled out and raced towards Mars. The Senshi sidestepped to dodge but her side still exploded in fire and blinding pain as the demon flew past. She staggered and saw that Misako had ripped the blade out of her side.

Cupping her hands again, she spun on her heel and saw the demon standing still with a pensive expression. The middle part of her sword was covered in flaming blood.

Mars glanced down and saw that her wound was slowly mending itself as the injury burned away being replaced by heat-patinaed metal and pinkish flesh. The splashes and spurts of blood that came out would hit the ground and instantly erupt in little fires that readily began spreading through the grass.

Misako's manic grin vanished. "We won't stop. We won't give in. Bad things happen if you fail: death, or worse capture."

"This is training," Mars gasped as she leveled her bow.

The demon's smile returned.

"We can stop," Ukyou cautioned. "I did warn you two about going too far."

"No way... she started this." Mars spat. She blinked in slight surprise when her saliva did not erupt into flames.

"Okay," Ukyou shrugged and stepped back a bit further.

"Not going to warn us not to kill each other?" Mars asked as the flames grew around her body, obscuring all the exposed skin below her neck.

"Huh? We can kill each other now?" Misako's eyes brightened.

"No." Ukyou sternly stated. "Mother'd be very angry at the mess and she'd be even more angry if we had to explain killing one of the Princess' friends. We might lose that contract," she added with a laugh.

"What about me? You don't think I could kill her?" Mars asked as she drew back the bowstring and concentrated, filling more power into the arrowhead.

Ukyou gave a whistle. "Honey, you don't wanna go down that road." She put her hand over the butt of her gun. "Least, you don't wanna tell us about it."

"Stop talking... more fighting..." Misako whined. She had retrieved both of her swords and had resumed her customary relaxed position a bare four meters from Mars

Mars gaped. "This is insane, this is insane," she muttered to herself as she released the arrow. The bow snapped forward, blasting the shaft in a dark red, almost black streak. Racing towards Misako, the arrowhead exploded.

But Mars had already started running and leapt at the demoness as the crimson engulfed her. A charred sword came down and Mars blocked with her right arm. There was a wet thunk as the blade sunk halfway into the heavy gauntlet. The impact caused her hand to spasm and drop the bow, but she held her arm up. Molten bronze on either side of the cut began to creep up the blade.

Still wreathed in Mars' fire, Misako's left sword came down low and the Senshi turned her knee so the armor caught it. There was a crunch as she felt the joint give way but the armor held. Screaming, Mars found herself sliding down.

Misako gave both blades a quick jerk, and, finding them stuck fast, released the hilts. Her hands then dove in to grapple with Mars while her right leg took out the Senshi's other knee.

As that happened Mars smacked her wrists together with such speed that the sword snapped off her arm, cupped her palms, and fired right into Misako's waist. There was a bright almost orange flash as both girls were knocked onto their backs.

Feeling feverish, her body shivering despite the heat, Mars pulled herself up, or tried too. Her knees expressed their displeasure in a most creative way that involved stabs and shrieks. Instead, she rolled over and curled herself back Looking down, Mars grabbed her bow and saw that once again the grass around her had been charred into ash.

Rising up on her hips, Mars saw that the demon had also pulled herself up and was sitting with her legs folded under her. Lengths of bloody and smoldering ropy things were in her hands and spilled out in front of her.

It was then that Mars realized that her last blast had burned through all the armor on the demon's belly and then through the belly itself. After a few seconds of watching the demoness reel her own intestines back in, Mars lurched to the side and learned something.

Her saliva would not catch on fire, and neither would her vomit and bile. However, that was small consolation as it did come up extra warm, which triggered yet another gagging session. The burning heat in her mouth contrasted with the steaming limp mass of hair that weighted down on her head and back.

Mars exhaled and spit and gagged again.

Misako looked up at her mate with a pout. "You said no disemboweling."

Ukyou knelt down and hugged her. "That was for you Sugar. I just told Rei to watch out the damage she gave you. One sec."

The blonde demoness rose, ran to her duffle bag and took out a towel and a large canteen. She then walked to the smoldering Senshi and eyed the flickering flames that were going out around and on her body.

Mars lifted her arm out and found the canteen just out of reach.

"You cool enough?" Ukyou asked. "I don't want you to get hit by steam... not sure if that'd hurt you."

"What better time to find out?" Misako asked as she finished stuffing her guts back in. "Oh come on, stupid organs!" she cried as she punched the last bits of intestines and then held her ragged skin with one hand while she pulled out a trauma kit from a undamaged pocket on her vest.

"Fine... I'm. I'm fine," Mars croaked out as she took the water. She filled her mouth and spit. After taking a few deep drinks, she poured the remainder onto the towel and unceremoniously dropped it atop her head. Looking up from the dripping covering, she found that Ukyou had returned with another canteen. "Thank you."

"How you feeling?" Ukyou knelt down and inhaled. "You gonna be able to walk?"

Mars eyed the demon looming over her, smelling her. She took a sip from the second canteen. "I've had worse."

Misako slumped her shoulders and poked at the bloody mess around her middle. The bandages had kept her somewhat intact, though they were not required for long. "Damn guts, I'd rip the stupid things out and eat 'em but that'd just make the problem worse."

Staring at the demoness, Mars absently took an end of the towel and patted her neck. "Are you... okay that looks... painful," she finished lamely looking down at her hands.

Misako snorted. "Of course it's painful! You burned my guts out you crazy pyro." The succubus pulled her lips back revealing an almost repaired smile.

Mars shivered at the not so neat rows of sharp fangs. Especially as she could actually see one of the lower canines twisting back into position.

"You've got the anger, I'll give you that." Misako turned away and spat something thick, red and phlegmy out. She then gave the rough bandaging over her stomach a final check and closed her eyes. The succubus's form and then her clothing began to ripple. Burnt, blasted, and simply absent bits of cloth and armor were quickly replaced with a new, pristine uniform.

At first Mars thought that the demoness had repaired her uniform, outer armor and all. Then the Senshi looked over and saw that Misako's ballistic vest and weapons were still stacked at the far edge of the burnt training grounds.

Mars' attention returned to the demon's clothes. The penny dropped. "That's a new set? You have spare seifuku you can summon?"

Misako laughed. "You don't?"

Ukyou cleared her throat. "We did kind of bootstrap our Senshi powers and equipment."

"And you didn't use it in the fight?"

With concerns of her own, Misako poked at the Kevlar over her stomach and muttered. Her attention returned to Mars and she looked up with a smug smile.

"Same reason you didn't use your guns, claws, and tail I guess..." Mars sighed. "But then you started flying and hit me with eyebeams."

Misako stared. "I cheated," she said as if explaining to a lax pupil.

Ukyou helped her mate to her feet then addressed Mars. "Yes, I suppose that wasn't the best training," she admitted extending a hand.

"You're insane, all of you." Mars stood. "But... you make a real tough target." She lifted her left leg then the other and shifted her weight.

"You okay?" Ukyou repeated the question.

"Now you're concerned?" Mars' voice was sharp. "Gimmie a sec," she closed her eyes. There was a flash of fire and her armor and jewelry vanished. Less intense, Rei's expression had softened, losing the burning focus. However she bore the haggard, stoop-shouldered posture of someone who had been through exhausting manual labor. It was quite incongruous with the clean and dry white, red-trimmed blouse, and still-creased black pants she wore.

"Where were you when the fight was getting out of hand?" Rei demanded.

Ukyou rolled her eyes. "I was warning you two and then hearing that you both wanted to keep beating on each other."

"Feh." Mars tried her legs again and nodded in relief. The soaked and hot towel had remained on her head, and Rei had pulled it off to give her face another rubdown. When she pulled it away she jumped back with a yelp.

The green-eyed demon had sidled up to her and now stood well within arm's reach.  
"Admit it, you had fun."

Eyes narrowing, Rei stepped back "That's crazy. It was brutal and violent."

Giving a tight little smile, Misako nodded approvingly.

Rei swallowed. In retrospect she preferred the giant toothy grins, at least those she could expect but this... it was like they had shared some deep secret. She could almost feel a link between herself and the demons; it was like Ranma, like Earth, had never left.

"Nice use of a question to make it look like you answered," Misako patted Mars on the shoulder. "Just remember to avoid lying to yourself. That's just bad strategy."

"I'm not lying," Rei huffed.

"I didn't say you were," Misako giggled. "You chose your words very carefully."

"Not everyone's a duplicitous little sneak."

Misako's nod returned, this time with a patronizing bent.

"Leave her alone, Sugar," Ukyou handed her mate her sidearm and grenade launcher. She then checked the somewhat damp grounds to make sure the fires had gone out.

Misako took a moment to holster her SSP and then cuddle with the surprisingly short 40mm grenade launcher. "Did you miss Mommy, Sasha? I know, I know. Poor lonely, Svetlana. I bet she would have wanted to play."

Rei felt her mouth go dry. She took another swig from her canteen. "Is she serious?"

"About talking to her gun or wanting to shoot you?" Ukyou hefted her duffle bag and the trio started walking back to the buildings.

Pulling a face that made her look even more exasperated, Rei just shook her head.

"Oh, and don't pretend you didn't enjoy blasting my mate's guts open. Your emotions were pretty obvious," Ukyou assured in a mock whisper.

Rei tried to control her expression. After a moment she realized what the blonde demon was actually talking about. "Stop reading my mind."

Ukyou laughed. "Told you, we don't do that. Not bad poker face though. Still need a bit more schooling in self-control."

Rei arched an eyebrow and looked to the giddy Misako. "From you lot?"

"Oh, can I be lecturing and arrogant now?" Misako happily asked.

Ukyou rubbed her neck. "No... no."

"Aw nuts," Misako pouted. "But I bet she doesn't know how to secure her dreams."

"Lecturing time's over."

"Yeah, I think that's something I've got you girls beat," Rei shook her head and snickered. She then stretched her neck. She felt better, if much less powerful, but there was still a mental fatigue to what she had been through.

"Yes, the miko, a Shinto shrine maiden. Consecrated virgin and all that," Misako nodded. "Actually that's really handy."

Rei's eyed widened. She was surprised that the demon had not made that last bit more suggestive. "You know that from being in the –um- Assembly right?"

"Hardly," Shaking her head, Ukyou lead them down another path. "The Assembly of Man was not big on Christian theology beyond 'Kill the minions of Satan' let alone comparative religions. No, we know about Shinto from mother... and our own childhoods." The platinum blonde demoness' voice became distant at the last.

'Well, I'm not just a miko in the modern sense. There's also the ancient and literal meaning: a shaman woman, an oracle for the kami."

"Little Miss Pyro has a bunch of invisible friends that only she can see that tell her secrets." Misako tapped her chin. "Do they tell you to burn things?"

"At least I don't talk to my weapons."

Laughing, Misako slapped Rei on the back. "Maybe you should! I bet Mr. Bow gets lonely."

Rei bristled and spun to glare at the demon. "Don't you touch me!"

Misako bowed her head.

Rei knew that was a sign of assent in her culture and among succubae presenting the horns had a similar connotation. However, the way Misako looked over her nose with her head inclined was pure predatory stalk.

"Good. Maybe when Mother returns we can share another group hug." Misako's grin slimmed, hiding her teeth. "And nice evasion."

"Evasion?" Rei asked.

"You should never tell someone what the fires tell you to burn. They wouldn't understand."

Rei looked to the waiting buildings and their promise of a shower. That kept her calm... however her curiosity would not abate. "Please tell me she's joking," Rei implored Ukyou.

"Sure, Misa-chan's just playing you." Ukyou stated her voice was bland almost monotone. "She's completely stable and this is all part of an intricate training and intelligence gathering exercise where we test the limits of your mental, magical, and physical capabilities. Mother would never stand for an unstable, unfit daughter."

"I love your hair!" Misako gushed. "So dark but with burning highlights. It's so you."

Rei eyed the orange-haired demoness. "Well... yours is nice too."

"Really? Let's swap!" Misako lowered her head again.

"What?" Rei asked as the demoness charged, head butting her in the forehead. There was a heavy "thud"; it felt like her skull cracked, and Rei was knocked over

"Did it work?" Misako asked leaning over Rei. She looked at the Senshi then pulled at her own hair. "Awww." Grabbing Rei's hand she stood up and dragged the black-haired girl with her.

"You're mad."

"Next time you should run too," Misako pouted. "I don't think we got enough relative speed at impact."

"No!" Rei screamed. "Stop trying to headbutt me!"

"I want your hair!"

"That's even worse! Why weren't you this crazy with your mother? You loved her Sailor Earth hair."

"Braids don't look good on me," Misako stated flatly. "Besides, mother would kick my ass if I tried to headbutt her."

"Really?" Rei was skeptical; from what she had seen the brood mother was more likely to pout and give a stern lecture than resort to corporal punishment.

"Trust me, there's more to her than looking cute."

"I know, I saw how vamped up she was dressed this morning," Rei sighed. "And quit distracting me, this still doesn't explain why you think a headbutt can swap hair."

Misako snorted. "It worked when I wanted Nabiki's dress."

"She was humoring you, Dear," Ukyou sighed. "Rei's not even a demon."

"We can fix that," Misako muttered. She looked to Rei and gave a little sigh. "You really would make a lovely demon."

Laughing, Ukyou pulled her mate to the side and forced a smile. "Sorry about this. I'd control her but I really don't care." The blonde frowned. "Well she hasn't hurt you... much."

"You're not exactly selling this whole demon-hood thing. Your mother is a much less threatening example." Rei rubbed her forehead, at least there did not seem to be any immediate swelling.

"Please, if we really wanted to recruit you we'd go heavy on the seduction," Ukyou said as she focused on Rei and pushed, just a little bit.

Eyeing the demons, Rei shivered. They were quite beautiful, she had known it in the abstract but seeing them now... Rei blinked and shook her head, feeling dirty but in a fun way. "Oh... I see," she stated with a violated shiver.

"But we'd never do that; it's wrong." Ukyou smirked. "And much simpler than actually showing a genuine interest in you as a person and what you value and can offer us on an intellectual and spiritual level."

"I dunno," Misako said as she absently nuzzled Ukyou. "That's a bit too overdone. At least this way we're not sugar-coating things. I think if we were really sinister about it we'd play up the cute and cuddly angle and push how much love and camaraderie there is in a brood.."

Rei ignored the bait. "You tried to bash my head in to steal my hair."

"And it would have worked! But someone didn't want to be a team player. Share your hair!" Misako's eyes flared.

"You're insane. All of you."

"Now Serenity, she had fabulous hair, but then she had to transform Minako into a bouffant updo." Misako absently shrugged. "At least she's better now."

"I really don't like agreeing with you about that." Rei frowned.

"Well, I did like that makeover Serenity... the Princess helped Mother with. Don't you agree that Sailor Earth just looks fabulous" Smirking, Misako eyed Rei.

"Uh..."

"Fine, fine." Misako waved her hand. "I think the best solution is to have Mother take the Princess back for a visit with Grandmother. Making Serenity into a proper Demon Queen should solve all of our problems. There. You agree with that?" the green eyed demon flatly asked.

"Lord no." Rei then nodded with relief. "Ah, much better."

"No problem," Misako slipped out of Ukyou's grip and slapped Rei on the back, hard. "That's what friends do. You have any other paranoid issues I can satisfy for you? Maybe a fear about your slowly eroding humanity or the growing madness of your Mistress and her key advisors. Or maybe that you're all happy about a demon on your team because she's cute and little. Or maybe the idea of serving a demon queen secretly thrills you especially since it'll quiet the whispering concerns you have that the Princess might not be able to handle things this time."

"It would take more than that to turn Usagi into a demon," Rei stated... with bravado.

"Oh? Do you know what's needed to make one of us?" Misako leered. Seizing on Rei's hesitation she leaned in. "We've got some books we can show you. Oh don't look that way, they're for kids, little broodlings. They'll also teach you how to read and write."

"Misako!" Ukyou called.

"Err no thanks," Rei grumbled and quickened her pace.

"What? You've got a problem with hard truths being thoughtlessly shoved into your face?"

"Okay, now I know you're screwing with me." Rei gave a bitter laugh.

"See! Feel better now?" Misako gave Rei another pat on the shoulder, and this time the Senshi did not stumble.

"Huh," Rei shook her head and resumed walking. The doors were only few meters away. She could handle a few more seconds of sarcastic, sociopathic demons. At least the others had to have been pounded just as bad as she had been.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

Leaning back in her seat on the outside patio, Orion looked at the cafe's large glass fronted window. In the reflection of the glossy smoked glass she could see the bulk of the Juuban Second General Hospital in the distance and across the street. In the evening darkness the white stone hospital practically glowed from all the lights. The street itself was lit almost as bright as day, with only the sky itself betraying the late hour.

Idly poking at one of the daifuku on her plate, she allowed herself a brief memory of seeing her mother go off to work. Pushing the thoughts aside, she picked up one of the small confections filled with sweetened red bean paste and took a bite.

Her attention moved to a different spot on the reflection. This one to a table at the far end of the cafe where two women sat. One was younger with longer hair, the other older with shorter, almost pixie-cut hair that curled at the bangs.

Both had hair of a deep blue shade and both sat square-shouldered and confidently. The younger was dressed in a schoolgirl uniform that straddled the line where it could be called a sailor-style seifuku but an almost business-like cut to the coat and blouse. The colors were darker and the hem-lines were cleaner giving a more suit-like style and shape. However the skirt was still too short. Wearing a labcoat over plain but functional blouse and pants, the older of the two, a Doctor Saeko Mizuno, still seemed perturbed by her daughter's newfound... confidence.

"I hope this goes better than the Mistress Lyra debacle," Orion told to her companion.

"Who?" Virgo asked, she had her back to the window so she glanced over to the street and let her eyes follow a car until gaze intersected with the table in question. During the process, she lifted her cup and took a deep sniff over the steaming tea.

"You... want one?" Orion pushed the plate of daifuku forward.

The former Amazon gave a little smile and took a tiny sip of her tea. "No thank you. I'm good." She lowered the cup and made a point of brushing at the top hem of the shiny purple Lycra-like dress she wore. "Who was, Mistress Lyra?" she asked as she scanned along the street, the buildings, and even the sky. Orion was to watch in case they were needed to support the Mistress, Virgo was to watch in case someone else was watching, and she had been enhanced to help in that regard. Seeing in the dark was only the start of her new capabilities.

"This was Pre-Unification. Despite being from the Terran kingdom, she was an associate of Serenity. High sorceress, skilled in runes, enchantments, folding space, she specialized in artifacts and high dimensional geometry. Some of her work was used in the Space Time Door coverup. Even helped the queen develop some... things. Was known for being serious, dour, and... " Orion paused and blushed. "More than a bit odd. She sometimes wore an odd spiky armor, sometimes she wore an, apparently, scandalous gown that somehow left nothing to the imagination, but really that was just the start."

"Oh?" Virgo took a spoon and stirred her tea. "But our Mistress is so restrained in dress and drive. And her creations," Virgo added and for a moment her eyes flashed to their faceted gem-like purple, which could detect more than her old eyes ever could, before her glamour reasserted itself giving her gaze a more human bent.

"It wasn't just the..." Orion looked down, but not before glancing back at the reflection. The discussion seemed to be progressing, with Mercury leaning forward with a smug little smile, and Doctor Mizuno leaning back with a bit of shock.

The auburn haired Senshi raised her gaze. "As you've guessed Lyra wasn't human... not all the way. Among other things, she was part unicorn, that's why she was so good at magic, in spite of her... handicaps. That magic skill was why she was able to… add to herself, this was why Serenity accepted her despite her… quirks. Personality… well, Serenity was more results oriented, especially in the early days." Orion shook her head.

"Our Mistress picked her for a reason." The purple-haired gem girl shrugged. "How does ancient history become a debacle? Did you try to summon her?" Virgo lightly asked.

"Close. We tried to use her memory. The real Mistress Lyra Haros disappeared on an expedition beyond the solar system. Contact was lost. Nothing was found. Given that and her powers she seemed like a perfect boogieman."

Virgo looked around and added in an even lower whisper. "Also, I do not see these mercenaries, but from I have been told they can watch remotely, which seems worse."

"Yeah the lack of overt surveillance is not WIC's style." Orion shivered.

Virgo chuckled, and then allowed herself another tiny sip. "So, an intricate plot failed?"

"It wasn't that intricate. This was before we had to... leave. Back when the Princess-" Orion's shoulder slumped and her eyes went to the reflection of the hospital. "Back when Usagi trusted us. We placed a bit of evidence and since Mercury was the Senshi's analyst the conclusion was inescapable: Mistress Lyra was the one pulling the strings."

"And because that Mistress was a phantom of our Mistress, Mercury could offer to improve the Senshi." Virgo held up her arm and rotated her wrist. "Protection from enchantment and such. I see the plan. How did it fail?"

Orion gritted her teeth before answering. "Because Pluto was more suspicious and paranoid than we were. Because Mercury pushed too hard. And because Minako asked the wrong questions, and the blonde bimbo blundered into guessing that Mercury was behind it all."

"Getting the enemy it underestimate you is valid tactically. And who is more underestimated than the bimbo? Even a warrior can be thought of as a stupid clod if she can't speak the language." Virgo looked into her tea and her prefect posture slipped into a slouch for a moment. "After you ran and took up the villain gig?"

Looking back to the reflection, Orion nodded. She saw that, Doctor Mizuno's shock had morphed into fully affronted horror. "Get ready, I think we might be needed," she whispered.

"You were right then? A shame our Mistress cannot predict like you." Virgo smirked.

At the other table the conversation's increasing heat and flaring tempers had started to boil over. "And what have you gotten yourself into?" Saeko Mizuno demanded as she glared at her daughter's... arrogant assertiveness. "You dress up like a... businesslike parody of a school girl and try to offer me a job? I told you; I can't move."

"Mother, that is a short-sighted view. I'm offering you a far more interesting opportunity... like your research." Mercury put her hand on her mother's and tried to warmly smile. "Remember before you started working in that bland parade of injury and sickness? Remember your laboratory work? Remember how you regretted work eating up so much of your time? Well... we can work together."

"Ami! These are sick and injured people you're brushing aside. How could you be so cold?" Saeko demanded.

Mercury looked affronted but forced a smile. "Oh there are ways, but consider how much more you could do, the greater help you could give."

"What are you talking about? Some research hospital in Canada?" Saeko asked, disbelief dripping from her voice. She grabbed her daughter's hand in hers and was surprised at how strong the grip actually was. "What about your friends? You were getting better Ami. You were so happy. I was afraid you'd be like those other child prodigies, alone, isolated. Have you cut yourself off again? You have friends that care about you; I care about you."

Squeezing her mother's hand Mercury smirked. "I know you do. And I know my friends do; they're just... misguided. But we can make them better. I promise you that."

"This is wrong!" Saeko shouted, shaking her head. "It's not normal for you to suddenly appear back in Japan and ambush me right after my shift." She glanced down the too-bright street.

"Normal? Hah. I can fill your days with research and developments that push the bounds of humanity. You can help us progress beyond the limits of our flesh." Mercury squeezed. "Just come with me back to the hotel. I can show you a presentation and if you're not convinced... well we can part our ways. Maybe we can send each other birthday and Christmas cards."

Saeko winced at the comment. That was the level of contact her ex-husband had with their daughter. "No. You are right that I've spent too much time apart from you, and your actions today have proved it. I'm not even going to comment on your hair or what you must be wearing under that blouse."

The doctor straightened herself. "No. This ends. In fact, I'm going to have to call Miss Meiou and discharge you. Clearly this exchange program has given you too many liberties. Not to mention the ghastly news coming from that city your school is in. Clearly the reputation of Canadian politeness is overrated. Then I'm going to call your friends, and their parents and figure out what's gotten into you."

"I'm afraid you're too late." Mercury's face hardened into a neutral, distant expression. "I've already been discharged." She snapped her fingers.

"What? You're not going to stop me, I'm your mother."

Looking Saeko in the eye, Mercury sadly shook her head. "It didn't have to be this way."

"Why didn't Miss Meiou tell me?" Saeko narrowed her eyes, but they widened when a pair of young women. One, auburn haired, in a business-like school uniform like her daughter, another, with long amethyst hair, in a shiny purple knee-length dress walked up and stood behind her on either side.

The auburn haired unceremoniously reached into Saeko's coat pocket, pulled out her phone, and placed it in her daughter's waiting hand.

"You had to make things harder mother." Mercury gave a sad frown and pulled the battery out of the device. She glanced at Virgo.

Again, the purple Senshi looked around, but shook her head. "I'm not getting any active surveillance. We could be missing something. Best not to wait and find out."

Mercury nodded. She could tell that there were not any jammers in the area, and as long as they had that going for them, teleporting and escape was still an option.

Saeko began to rise but the young lady in purple put her hand on the doctor's shoulder and she found herself unable to resist the force and was actually pushed back into her seat.

Still gripping her mother's hand, Mercury leaned across the table and with her free hand cupped Saeko's chin. "Mother. All I ask is that you come with me to the hotel. I'll show you the presentation. Where you'll work, the things you'll do. If you don't want a position in our organization... if the research is not your liking... you'll be free to go. You don't even have to make a decision right away, you can go back home and sleep on it."

"What about you?" Doctor Mizuno demanded. "What have you gotten yourself into?" She looked at the two young women her daughter's age. "Is this..."

Mercury smirked. "The strange things that have plagued Juuban? That have plagued Toronto? I promise. The presentation will answer all your questions. Let's go." Mercury nodded to her Senshi and dropped a few bills onto the table.

"You're lying." Saeko stated as she stood, sounding more disappointed over that than anything else.

"Not about this," Mercury assured as they left the cafe's patio. It was not far to the hotel and their suite. Once they got to the Grand Hyatt Tokyo everything would be made clear to her mother.

3  
2  
12345678987654321  
2  
3

When the demoness entered the hanger, Major Wellwood Ellis Sifton stared. Next to him, Colonel Edwards simply nodded. The company officer was wearing the grey almost suit-like Company dress uniform and held a small leather folder in one hand. With a face like that, Sifton wondered how well the Company officer could gamble.

Sifton regained his own composure. Over time he had gotten... acclimatized to the demons. Mentally, he could fit them into a historical context. Ancient armies would regularly recruit groups that had had more experience in the bush, looser rules of engagement, and a less formal command structure. Auxiliaries in the historical sense, and, it seemed in the present sense.

It could even account for the more... exotic and savage needs of his allies and trainers. However, he had gotten used to them as scarily strong pale women with powers and demonic accents.

Now... he kept his gaze locked onto the demon's startling turquoise, purple rimmed, slited eyes. Even if that required looking down due to her diminutive size. She looked familiar, like a mix of the blue-eyed blondes that WIC and the demons were watching and the redheaded, purple eyed head demon.

Now that he had made eye-contact, he tried to keep it. It kept him from staring at the ribbon-encased, spiraled tail, little cape-like wings, and most of all, the little silver hooves she balanced on..

However, by looking to her eyes, he was free to see the prominent choker around her neck, her pointed ears, prominent flans, and the twin pinkish blonde braid that spilled down form a pair of curled buns on either side of her head. She was adorned with green and red bows in various sizes that gave her an almost festive appearance. It was all rather disarming-looking.

Sifton concentrated, recalling just what these demons could do, despite how cute they could look. In the handful of seconds it took her to reach him, the sense of familiarity grew. Sifton glanced over to see the stone-faced Company officer's expression shift to something almost amused, or at least some breed of guarded interest.

The short demon wore a modest almost gown-like version of the magical girl's uniform, which combined with her hair and face made her look very much like the blonde and silver haired leaders of that group, albeit even younger and even more vulnerable looking. At her heel was a lanky company agent with a scanner display in one hand and a metal box in the other.

"Major Wellwood Sifton." Beaming, the young demoness clopped up to him.

The JTF2 officer smiled, the noise was a bit more musical, but familiar enough to a man who had grown up around cattle and horses. "And you are?" He supposed she was Miss Saotome or at least _a_ Miss Saotome, but he did not want to presume.

The succubus gave a playful smile. "Why the Pretty Lunar Demon Senshi: Sailor Earth of course." Catching Jacob's slight shift her grin grew. "No, I don't think I'll do the full introduction."

Sifton stared as he heard a couple of his staff suppress snickers.

Earth laughed. "Sorry. It's me Ranma."

"Miss Saotome?" Sifton blinked; there was a familiar... feeling around the little demon, but...

"I figured you should at least be familiar with this form too."

Jacob's eyebrows went up fractionally.

She shrugged. "I'm so sorry for the delay." She held out her hand and bowed her head, causing her ponytails to swing forward. "I was detained by a... friend... family business and then I had to talk with my daughters."

Sifton took the white gloved hand, and the sniggering grew slightly. Considering the circumstances they were holding up rather well. He looked down and saw that she had little silver claws integrated with the tips of the gloves.

Her eyes went to his staff, specifically Lieutenant Hanna Hill, the snickerer. The demon then gave a playful smirk.

Sifton gave a little nod. "It was my pleasure to wait for one of such skill and beauty, my young lady." He added, raising her hand and gave it a quick kiss.

"Such a gentleman," Earth giggled. She looked to Colonel Edwards.

"Yes, Miss Saotome. He is an accomplished military man. Your type, it would seem, perhaps you two can be more social at a later time, perhaps in a bit more appropriate... dress," Jacob offered completely straight-faced while he tapped his fingers against the stiff bound folder.

The demon laughed.

"But, I presume Agent Dirac wants a bit of your time as well," Jacob gestured to the Company agent standing to Earth's side.

Sailor Earth, Ranma, turned and bowed her head to Dirac. "I'm so sorry for rushing away. You did get the take from Usagi?"

Jared Dirac nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Recorded her Pattern Silver emissions for the whole morning."

"That's good. I think she'll be okay, but it'll be good to check up on her..." Ranma's smile left her unspoken question hang.

"And the choker? Are we still examining it?" Dirac addressed Ranma but he caught Jacob's eye.

Earth sighed. "Right. Trust but verify?" her eye went to Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "On Major Saotome's and Captain Jarvis' recommendations. Which I support. A transformation device can also help refine kit and load outs for the Fifth."

"I agree, too," Sailor Earth admitted, fingering the choker. Usagi did have Puu dig it up out of an archive, and there was much WIC could learn from her new team's artifacts.

"What's this about?" Sifton looked between the company personnel. "If I may ask."

"Building another alliance," Ranma explained as she unbuckled her choker. The purple four-pointed star backed with the quartered circle symbol of earth fell into the padding of Dirac's box. The demoness closed her eyes and the silk dress, green bows and other accents, braided hair, and clothing began to brighten turning into a greenish, almost liquid, light that ran down her body.

As the light faded her form grew, gaining height and maturity. Her face became a bit leaner and sharper looking. The vanishing green glow exposed a succubus of the type Sifton was more familiar with. Pale skin, lithe but strong body, rich crimson tresses, and the Kevlar bodysuit and composite plate he had expected from the 5th Non Human Task Force.

Peeling off her body, the magical green light pooled around her hooves. Those were the last bits to be fade out as she simply stepped forward, revealing a pair of plain military-style boots. The remainder of the vibrant green light evaporated in a flash of purple sparkles. The demoness idly stretched her legs and lifted each to flex her ankles.

Ranma glanced at her watch. "We've still got a bit of time before the mission." She circled around to Sifton's side and looked at some of the waiting JTF2 personnel. They reminded her of the WIC regulars, though a bit older and with a lower ratio of women to men. There was also more of that mix of anxiety and boredom that only soldiers could truly combine.

"Have I missed the briefing?" Ranma asked Sifton after concluding her scan. The snickering had stopped and the JTF2 troops had seemed blasé about her entrance. The demon's mood lightened, that was one upside of the Venus armor debacle; it made people more accepting of... lesser changes.

"No, I was picking the Major's brain," Jacob stated.

"The Colonel was curious if there was a way to speed up the procurement of a surplused LAV III." Sifton eyed the... officer. That a mercenary group wanted an armored fighting vehicle was not the frightening bit. For one, they had larger weapons than that already.

"We don't need full functionality; it's for testing and eval purposes only," Jacob held up a hand.

"Well, the parts you do want will cause the delays," Sifton evenly said. No the truly frightening part was what these mercenaries were thinking of doing with the vehicle's 20mm main gun. Even with the Fifth's... abilities, that seemed to push the limits of what a "man-portable" weapon could be.

"Wait? So we might get a BTR first?" Ranma sighed. "If there's funding issues, we could ask on Usagi, Kiri has resources and connections."

"That's not the problem, but we could expand the contract. To be fair, Soviet surplus weapons are much easier to get," Jacob stated.

"Yes, as one of our enemies is proving." The demoness chuckled. "Still you'd think we could go up to a depot and pick one up. It's just a 20mm gun. We've already got a HIMARS battery."

"Not my decision," Sifton said, wondering exactly how the Company got the Army brass, let alone the Prime Minister, to agree to authorizing that.

"No tanks? The Royal Canadian Dragoons have some Leopard 2's up there too," Lieutenant Hanna Hill asked, breaking her silence.

Bearing a somewhat brittle smile, Ranma looked to Colonel Edwards.

Jacob tilted his head fractionally. "That seems to be a bit much for the Fifth. While I don't deny the usefulness of armor and cannot speak for all of WIC's procurement aims, allotting members o the Fifth to tanker school seems an ill use of their talents."

Sifton wanted to shout: _You've got trucks loaded with 227mm artillery rockets in the city and you're worried about tanks._ However, he held his tongue and merely grunted.

"Besides, when the situation becomes such where we need tanks then I'd trust them in the hands people specifically trained on them," Jacob said.

"Shame our meeting at the War Museum wasn't later, when that new exhibit about the Afgan war was setup," Ranma said with a little pout.

Sifton's ears perked. He was sure he knew what exhibit she was talking about: a pair of the twenty Leopard 2-A6Ms that Canada had borrowed and subsequently purchased from Germany for the Afghanistan deployment.

One was in the exhibition hall as part of the Afghan exhibit while the other was in the vehicle hall. Sifton did chuckle, the Canadian War Museum was in downtown Ottawa and having tanks in his nation's capitol had historical precedent.

Recalling Jacob's line Sifton blinked. "Wait when?"

"Pardon. If." Jacob clarified, he cleared his throat. "As last night's incident shows. We are not the only ones preparing and laying groundwork. That reminds me, we'll need to get coordination with 425 Tactical at CFB Bagotville."

Jacob turned to Sifton and his voice turned stern, almost chastising. "That is something we will _both_ have to do. Major, things _will_ get worse. It is our job to be ready when all hell breaks loose. That said we should, apply pressure to get some F16's moved to a place where they can respond in time. It'd be nice to have some heavy air power in our back pocket before the year is out."

"Why don't we just ask for a couple on the tarmac at Pearson with the rest of a squadron on back at Trenton?" Sifton asked managing to keep his voice even. "That way you can have some planes ready to go the second the red phone goes off."

The demon's eyes widened and she barked off a single laugh as she looked to Jacob. "Oh wonderful!"

Sifton blinked. He could see a bit of the youthful demoness within the redheaded succubus.

"Isn't that what you were thinking?" Ranma asked Jacob.

"Well, we considered Buttonville Airport. Person's an international airport and that much extra traffic could play hell with deployment."

Sifton boggled. He could accept a pathological desire for overwhelming firepower but the way they talked; it was almost as if they... "What if that's not enough? Why not setup a full forward base?" Sifton asked, taking a guess at his hunch

"We will need somewhere to put the Royal Canadian Dragoons," Ranma mused as she counted out on her fingers. "That is a lot of tanks."

"We might not need the whole regiment." Jacob shifted his leather folding pad to the other hand. "If we were so lucky."

Sifton nodded to himself. That was fear. The shape-shifting demon queen and the pinch-faced old spook were afraid. They thought they'd actually need that much firepower. "Our best bet is preventing the inter-dim collapse before it gets goin'?"

Jacob tapped his fingers. "See my previous comment about luck. For this campaign we need all contingencies open. I'd press for conscription if I didn't think it would take too long to pay off. However, it is a shame you got rid of your Genies. Though they were getting long in the tooth. But then in '84 you lost the capability of even launching a NATO loaner when you retired your Starfighters."

Sifton let the draft comment slide. It would require lots of time, a huge political cost, and a public admission of a true existential threat. All that _might_ keep the country intact, though it would ensure the Prime Minister never held office again. Compared to that nuclear weapons were... "The... AIR-2? You wish Canada had nukes? Well... less political fallout than conscription, anyway. And we have the raw material, processing, and knowledge to spin up production."

Disappointment crossed Jacob's face. "If things truly go pear-shaped I'd prefer that the door be slammed shut by your lot."

Sifton studied the man and wondered if he was saying that in the worst cast someone would need to 'slam the door' shut, and hopefully Canada was up to the challenge? Or was the Company man saying that WIC could do it, but felt it more diplomatic if Canada did it themselves? And if the latter... what in hell did WIC have? At least military hardware was a bit more reassuring, the abilities of the young women the Company seemed to collect were a whole other issue.

The Major cleared his throat. "Of course, location and rapid response is critical, both in averting a collapse and in the worse case containing one."

Ranma smiled. "Yes, which is why we want you to deploy more of your fancy planes and tanks."

"But that's what we want; what do you require?" Jacob asked.

Shifton shook his head. "No, scanners and jammers are the big thing. Detectors for when things get... soft and jammers to keep them from coming in." He eyed the demon and the spook. "But you've already started that. We're buying the damn things from you by the truckload. Though it would be nice if we had truckloads of the things. The politicians and the WOGs got first dibs. Though I can see priority going to command and the NDHQ," he admitted.

"Wog? What's that mean?" Ranma asked.

"With-Out Guns: rear echelon support and command staff," Shifton explained. "Our HQ and a couple other big bases got them first, after the Prime Minister and Parliament of course."

The demoness shook her head at the idea of an organization that did not arm every single soldier. Though in actuality, WIC was unusual in its mandate of universal and constant armament.

"You are starting up factory lines to build your own," Jacob reminded. "You saw what happened last night. We're losing intel because we simply don't have enough assets. We've hardly got two cities covered and most of that is trip-wire grade stuff."

"And thus you turn a problem into a training opportunity," Sifton sighed.

Ranma patted the officer on the arm, "Don't worry, your men know how to use the personal Kaskade scanners, the Wasserfall is the same, just bigger."

Shifton looked down at the shorter woman, for a bare moment he though he could see a flare of turqoise in her deep purple eyes."And weighs a dozen kilos or so," he said carefully looking into her eyes and only broke eye contact after he had finished talking.

Looking at Sifton's vexed expression, Jacob lifted his bound folder. "Pardon the delay, but I do have some personal correspondence for Miss Saotome, a family issue. Won't take a minute."

Sifton frowned but nodded. "Of course. Family is important."

Ranma followed Jacob to the other end of the hangar. "What's this about?" she asked as they stopped in front of a wheeled metal frame that was holding up a partially disassembled turbo shaft engine. "Me taking up the mantle of Sailor Earth?"

"As I understood it you were always Sailor Earth, even your past incarnation was that Senshi. She never took up the name, and it would seem the power, due to political reasons," Jacob said as if he were giving a history lecture.

Ranma crossed her arms and tapped her chin. "Yeah, and I wasn't exactly willing to listen to Puu for a while, so it wasn't like I wanted to take up those powers."

"That has changed," Jacob stated.

The demoness gave a ghost of a smile and nodded to the officer. "Yes."

"You're now on the same team as them. You've offered your support, training, and guidance. Given a base of trust you'll build on that expanding ties and gaining more influence."

"You make it sound so cynical." Ranma sighed.

"Do I? Perhaps you doubt the sincerity and support I've offered then," Jacob said a bit lightly.

"Hah," the demoness shook her head. "You're not worried then?"

Jacob gave a little grunt. "Please, I'm always worried, but to use a crude phrase having them inside the tent pissing out is better than having them outside pissing in. Perhaps now our efforts to that end will be less clumsy.

"We need the Pattern Silvers. I'm confident in you and yours. Your brood are reliable and professional. I would rather depend on your family in battle, but they are Pattern D's first, Silvers second. The Silvers, especially Tsukino herself have a specific purpose in the coming troubles. The more we have the more margin we have the better chance we have at getting through this."

Ranma bristled a bit at the clinical terms, but it faded; she knew Jacob felt more comfortable talking about the Senshi in more abstract terms, especially in this kind of planning. "Right, I agree, Sir."

The older man gave a smile as subtle as the demon's had been. "That's why even in isolation your increased attunement to your powers is a good thing. And yes I do trust you, but remember Miss Aino. It took outside action to make her and Miss Tsukino see the error of their ways." The Company officer narrowed his pale blue eyes. "And you can trust that I will not let you fall into similar self-indulgence."

Looking into the man's cold, steady gaze, Ranma shivered a tiny bit. His conviction and strength of will radiated in pulsing waves. "A close thing that Puu took action when she did."

"She realized her miscalculation... Not long after we did ourselves," Jacob admitted.

"You're concerned about Usagi?"

Jacob tilted his head slightly.

"Of course you are." Ranma gave a little laugh. "But, has today made things worse?"

"We wanted you to get closer to Miss Tsukino." The officer's eyes softened slightly. "And this certainly counts, but closeness comes with a cost."

The demoness nodded. She understood Jacob's subtext, the Senshi represented another set of obligations and loyalties.

"I know Usagi would choose support and love no matter what." Ranma's eyes narrowed and she let a trickle of her emotions out.

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Like her, you understand the magnitude of what we face. But unlike her you have supported my family and me from day one. It's your men who have fought and bled at my side."

Tapping his leather folder, Jacob gave a slight smile. "Indeed."

The demoness chuckled. "But, there's more that you wanted to talk to me about? Puu? Or family business?"

"While I am interested on what Captain Jarvis can get out of Miss Meiou…. No, you've got a few letters," Jacob opened his leather folder and handed her a pair of envelopes.

Ranma took the first square-shaped envelope. It was black with grey edges. On the back was written the name AlterCaela - BlackSky. Ranma raised her eyebrow. A claw came out and she slit the envelope. Inside were two pieces of paper: one grey, hand lettered with fine red ink, in Demonic, the other was white and typed out in English.

"Grandma?" Ranma eyed the translation and the original document. Her demonic was good enough to make out most of the letter, but it was easier to switch to the English, especially when BlackSky got more flowery and started asking about her great-granddaughters and giving bits of advice.

Eventually, Ranma did get to the point where BlackSky got around to admonishing Ranma for not writing as much and then mentioning that she had found a nice cousin, from the RedStorm branch of the family, who worked for the same people and suggested that maybe they should set up a meeting.

"Verification and translation took a bit of time," Jacob stated.

"It's about another granddaughter of hers, named Yohko." Ranma lowered the letter and cocked her head to the side. "She wants to setup a playdate?"

"Miss Mano is a registered Pattern D on the active roster."

Ranma nodded.

"She's done work in South East Asia mostly for our Singapore facility. Surprisingly little work in Japan... at least for us. " Jacob explained.

"What's the deal? And how come the Company didn't know they had another one of BlackSky's granddaughters working for them. How many succubae do you have? You've only got two other NH Task Forces."

"Our Miss Mano is an independent contractor. As for the connection, it would seem that she is many generations removed from BlackSky. Given, RedStorm is a sub-House."

Ranma looked at the other letter which was written out in Japanese and was just a brief introduction, offer to meet, and list of contact methods. There was no accompanying translation. "And the letters came in on the same day. You're suspicious."

"BlackSky's came with Miss Mano's. We presume BlackSky's letter was hand delivered to Miss Mano."

"Meaning BlackSky's having contact with my... cousin," Ranma looked at the letters; she then folded them up and put them back in their envelopes. "What do you think?"

Jacob gave a ghost of a smile. "You're worried about Alexia."

"Yeah, the last cousin from the old family," Ranma looked down. "I'm going to need the company's full file on Yohko. I've also gotta talk with grandma, see what she's really after."

"Concerns of a setup? False flag?"

Ranma's hand closed over the envelope. "Not quite... it feels like her, but she's still BlackSky you know? You've met her."

"And a most charming eldritch demon-empress. Even negating the political implications, this still leaves her rounding up members of your extended family and setting up 'playdates' as you call them, or perhaps she's playing matchmaker."

"We're related," Ranma stated.

Jacob shrugged. "She's your first cousin thrice removed. Though, I'm not sure BlackSky has that in mind and even if she did, I doubt she would be concerned if you were more closely related. Such is the way for royalty… human or otherwise."

Ranma huffed. "Thanks Colonel."

"It's not my fault your species makes genealogists cry."

The demon laughed.

Jacob gave a slight, almost approving nod.

"She is registered," Ranma admitted with a frown. She had issues with registration, but she was already tied to the Company... she shrugged. "And another Pattern D could be useful."

Jacob noted the nomenclature. "Thinking of expanding the Unit?"

"Perhaps, we'll see what we can do with the Senshi, the Pattern Silvers."

Jacob made a thoughtful of skeptical noise.

"You're the one that extended the offer to Miss Cecilia and her daughters."

"We needed the manpower, and they needed the work, it'll be good for them," Ranma stated.

"As it's good for your girls." Jacob nodded. "Later today, we should look over the budget. Most NH Task Forces do their own procurement and operations allotments. That allows them to be run as their own units and moved organically as needed."

"Great, add more onto my pile, as if-" Ranma blinked. "This is about delegating right?"

"You are only... well you're not human, but even you have limits." Jacob's ghost of a smile returned. "And it's not like you're one to shirk from responsibility," he neutrally reminded.

"Right, what else?"

"With you and Miss Tsukino. It was good work." Jacob then looked the demoness in the eye and waited.

"This again?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You're going to ask if I can handle things?"

"It's a wise precaution. You've accepted another position, more obligations."

The demon looked down at her boots then across the hanger at the Canadian officers. "I already took a day off, maybe another... sooner rather than later."

Jacob clasped his hands behind his back.

The demon studied the older human. "Fine. I know I've got my limits. I just had a whole chat with Usagi about them. Is that what this is about? You're worried I'm flying her flag? That I'll become her tool?"

"Regardless of affiliation, we should all worry about a person like Miss Tsukino turning others into her tools."

Ranma closed her eyes and exhaled. "I know. I'm not sure how close... I think I can help her though, but I'm worried..."

"I know you've said you're afraid that things are going too well," Jacob said mildly. "But that's only part of it. You're afraid of the inverse too."

"That things are falling apart. That I've stuck my tail into a situation I don't know and am making things... worse. Ami's still turned traitor and here I come playing the little lunar demon."

The redheaded demoness felt her body ripple and flex as she focused on her power. There was no physical change but she knew it was just a matter of will.

"You picked a form designed to appeal to Miss Tsukino's emotional needs and be disarming in the eyes of her friends."

"Classic succubus move, eh?" Ranma added a cold laugh.

"Classic spook too." Jacob paced keeping his hands behind his back. "But that's not to say there isn't genuine feelings, genuine loyalty at work. You just... used your training and natural talents."

The demoness gave a bemused snort. Then on reflection her tail drooped slightly. "So I'm a spook and a succubus, no matter the form I take," Ranma quietly said.

"Is that a fear of yours?" Jacob mildly asked. "I have every confidence in your character. You know who to reward with your trust."

Ranma chuckled, her tail swishing back and forth.

"To address your question. an example: even tools can break. A wise person knows to keep them maintained. People are more complicated than tools, but they are no less prone to failure."

"Eve already mentioned it." She paused. "Are we talking about counseling now?"

Jacob looked over the demon, from her stance to the curl of her tail. "We can. I won't lie, finding someone with the skill, experience, and clearance won't be easy, but the Company is large enough and we _will_ provide for you. We've had some luck in being able to prepare but our time is running out."

"We should get back to the Major," Ranma said, fighting back a slight blush.

Jacob nodded. "Of course. Personally, I don't like the feel of last night's sneak and peak, nor do I like that Miss Meiou is now announcing that her facility, or perhaps her dreamscape, has been compromised. It's actually reassuring that I have someone more trustworthy with Miss Tsukino's ear."

"You question the timing?" Ranma asked. "That little toy of Shest's did make things worse."

"That could be a factor, but there's also someone else sending out a signal, or-" Jacob shrugged in admission. "Or it could be a result of the inter-dim barriers weakening. We do expect things to get worse, and an incursion is a matter of when not if."

"That's what you told the Major." She handed the envelopes over. "Take care of these until I get back,"

"Of course." Jacob slipped the letters into his leather folder.

"Speaking of limits, be careful with Major Sifton, I think he's having a hard time dealing with the... scale of things. You coming in as Sailor Earth was shock enough.

"Still, it's better than it could be all those milk runs have shown him and his men that the NH world is a problem. On the upside last night's event gives him something tangible to look at, and gives him something to do."

Ranma gave a sympathetic sigh. "Yes, he still thinks of it as a serial killer or terrorist type problem, which fits with his combat experience."

She looked back. "He hasn't seen a major incursion yet. For that matter... neither have I."

Jacob's pace slowed. "Yes."

"I've read the reports," Ranma said before looking forward again. "Case Julia Train, the last inter-dim weakening, and Upsweep Whistle twenty years before that. I think we need to tell Sifton more."

"Him and his superiors." Jacob gave a tired grunt that could almost be considered a laugh. "For all that you are, for all that you sense, you hardly believe what we face. The magnitude of our threat."

Ranma stopped. She exhaled. "Yeah, an invasion."

"No, my dear Miss Saotome," Jacob said without any condescension. He shook his head. "A Beachhead Scenario would be a welcome relief."

"Oh?" Ranma nodded her head. "Right, that's because an invasion means there's somewhere to invade from, and somewhere to invade too."

"Indeed." Jacob smiled, cold satisfaction reaching his blue eyes. "Now let's get back to the good Major. There's much to teach."

End chapter

I'd like to thank my pre-readers. They read through my most egregious mistakes so you don't have to. J St C Patrick, Pale Wolf, DGC, Wray, Kevin Hammel, and Ikarus.

Revision notes: And that's Raising Trouble. As one can guess a lot of the events in the last part are building for the next part: Capital Offense. Which is the Ottawa Battle. Also the first chapter of the newest part (Bonding Allure which is after Blood Debts) is halfway written.


End file.
